O Lugar Certo Para Nós
by kami nee chan
Summary: Sakura e Ino estão cansadas da forma como são tratadas na vila da folha, elas sentem que chega a hora de mudar. Em outro lugar alguém está precisando urgentemente de tratamento médico, será que destinos se cruzarão SakIta; InoDei; KonPein
1. Abandonando Konoha

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **01 de _indeterminado_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto pertencem ao Kishi, a mim só cabe a vontade louca der a Akatsuki dominando o mundo. Projeto sem fim lucrativo.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **26/08/08

**Comentários: **Ficwriter nova se apresentando, estou postando a primeira fic que escrevi. Meu primeiro trabalho gente, sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews tanto pra dizer que está bom como para dizer que está ruim...

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_1. ABANDANOANDO KONOHA

_Por Kami-chan_

A noite já caíra, mas ela não se importava, permanecia sentada no banco de pedra próximo á saída da vila com os pensamentos muito longe dali. Aquele banco estava impregnado de memórias e ela costumava ir ali sempre que se sentia triste. Há muito ela já desistira de ir atrás daquele que a abandonara ali muitos anos atrás, pois percebera com a ausência dele que o amor que imaginava sentir por aquele garoto não passava de um amor infantil e passageiro. O primeiro amor de uma garota e que foi forte o bastante para fazê-la ir atrás dele no começo, mas não o suficiente para acompanhá-la por todos esses anos.

Não, Sakura não amava mais Sasuke, tinha sim pena do ex companheiro de equipe que tinha o coração tomado por uma vingança tão tola quanto ele. Afinal, matar o Uchiha mais velho não o faria mais feliz nem o tornaria menos solitário, vingar o clã apenas o tornaria igual ao irmão que ele dizia desprezar tanto.

Aquele banco trazia à Sakura a memória de como já fora fraca um dia e superou-se, esta era importância daquele lugar. " Mas e agora?" ela pensava. Após anos de treinamento com Tsunade ela se tornara a melhor kunoichi da vila da folha, ultrapassando até mesmo os limites de sua mestra. "Isso devia me confortar?".

Ela não tinha mais o que aprender com a Godaime, era uma ninja de elite. Ainda sim, seu papel em missões era ainda o mesmo "Sakura, fique aqui e proteja seja la o que for que devemos manter em segurança enquanto o resto da equipe luta"

– Sempre me subestimam – desabafou para si própria num sussurro. E era verdade, por mais forte que fosse, parece que todos viam nela a mesma ninja que era quando tinha doze anos e que nada que aprendera em uma década depois tinha validade. Ela aguentou isso por muito tempo, sempre confiante que em algum momento isso poderia mudar, mas começava a ficar cansada disso.

Sua cabeça vagava pela última missão que tivera, foi com Naruto e Kakashi, eles deveriam fazer a segurança do líder de uma aldeia aliada que estava sob ameaça. É claro que tiveram problemas no caminho e apesar de toda força que possui, ela ficou de observadora da luta, protegendo um velho muito grosso que ficava olhando descaradamente para as pernas bem trabalhadas da médica. Sakura jurou que só não o matou porque sua missão era o absoluto oposto, no fim, se não fosse por alguns arranhões que Naruto adquirira na luta, ela não teria feito absolutamente nada..

– Hey, Sakura-chan, não ta me ouvindo o testuda? – a loira precisou sacudir a amiga.

– Ahh.. – ela estava tão longe que nem vira a loira chegar – Inoooo? Para de me sacudir, porca.

É, algumas coisas nunca mudam e o amor entre Ino e Sakura é uma dessas coisas. Mesmo assim, com o passar dos anos, elas cresceram muito e amadureceram muito e já não eram mais rivais, resolveram suas diferenças – ou a maioria delas- e voltaram a ser grandes amigas. Não havia nenhum segredo entre elas, mesmo porque eram tão parecidas que sabiam o que a outra sentia até em silêncio, por olhares. A amizade delas estava ainda mais forte de uns meses pra cá, quando se tornaram as únicas solteiras do seu grupo de amigos, não que isso as incomodasse, pois ficaram muito felizes ao ver cada casal se formando e seus amigos atingirem mais essa conquista e também, as duas já tiveram um caso ou outro por aí em sua boa vida de solteira.

– Eu sabia que ia te encontrar aqui – sentou-se do lado da amiga, viu que algo estava errado – Esse banco já deve ter o formato da tua bunda, testuda – tentou irritar a rosada pra ver se melhorava o ânimo da mesma. – Ainda bem que tua bunda é pequena, se fosse do tamanho da tua testa não ia ter banco que chega.

– Cala a boca Ino-porca – foi só o que ela disse.

– Hum.. como imaginei, pode desembuchar Haruno Sakura – falou em tom autoritário – O que há de errado com você?

– Quem disse que tem algo errado comigo? – mentiu.

– Se liga, eu te chamei de testuda e sem bunda na mesma frase e tudo que você disse foi "Cala boca Ino porca" – falou como se a conclusão que chegara fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Vamos, desembucha.

– Minha missão foi um sucesso. – falou sem emoção nenhuma – E ao que dependesse do Kakashi-sensei, seria um sucesso sem mim também, de novo.

– Are, are, parece que conheço bem esse filme – Ino não sabia identificar se voz da amiga soava mais a raiva ou a tristeza, então usou pouca emoção no que falara.

A situação de Ino como kunoichi de Konoha era semelhante a da amiga, se não pior. A loira também treinou com a Hokage, mas diferente da amiga, ela não era um gênio, não aprendera com a mesma rapidez, havia até alguns jutsus que ela não era capaz de fazer ainda, pois seu controle de chakra não era tão bom para tanto, se fossem as ninjas de antigamente Ino nunca admitiria não ser capaz de fazer algo melhor que Sakura, mas elas haviam mudado. A loira agora entendia que a amiga tinha verdadeira vocação para medicina e até treinavam juntas. Yamanaka Ino tinha outras qualidades, jutsus que a rosada também não conseguia fazer e isso equilibrava um pouco as coisas, no entanto, durante as missões ela também se sentia um peso morto. Inútil. Seu melhor jutsu só era realmente eficiente quando atacava acompanhada de Shikamaru e desde que o amigo entrou para ANBU, a qualidade das missões que Ino participava caíra muito e isso já estava lhe rendendo menos convocações e missões de níveis mais baixos, o que a deprimia muito.

- Não fique triste, Sa-chan – e colocou a mão no ombro da amiga.

– Ino, é estranho, mas não estou triste – seu tom era baixo, porém determinado – Eu.. ahhh – suspirou fundo – Apenas estou cansada, cansada de ter tanto para dar e ser sempre deixada de lado – falou olhando para os braços que estavam com punho fechado.

– Acho que entendo você – o desabafo era sincero. – Às vezes sinto muita vontade de abandonar essa vila.

– Fugir? – Sakura parecia ter voltado ao normal.

– Sakura-chan, você já ultrapassou a vovó, talvez não seja reconhecida como deseja, mas conquistou algo, mas e eu? O que consegui aqui? Talvez em outra vila eu poderia encontrar alguém que me treinasse, afinal, não sou tão mal assim, talvez medicina não seja pra mim, mas ainda assim meu controle de chakra é muito acima da média, deve haver algo em que sou realmente boa – respirou fundo – Mas presa a uma vila talvez eu nunca venha descobrir isso.

Houve um silêncio sepulcral entre as duas. Sakura era a melhor kunoichi da vila, mesmo assim era sempre subjugada e acabava dando pouco de si nas missões "Quão forte uma ninja deve ser para ser reconhecida?" perguntou-se e sentiu uma raiva crescente por todos que a subestimavam. Ino, era esforçada, o que conseguia fazer, fazia bem, mas ainda estava longe dos níveis dos ninjas de Konoha "Eu sei que há algo em que posso ser a melhor". Ambas eram destemidas, não tinham medo do destino e não tinham mais nada a perder.

– Porquinha? – Sakura quebrou o silêncio, fazendo Ino olhar para ela.

– Fala testa de marquise.

– Se ainda quiser abandonar essa vila, terá uma companheira – sua voz saiu calma, até mesmo doce, mas muito determinada – Pois se desistir, saiba que não vou voltar para essa vila mais – e levantou-se.

– Sakura-chan – ela assumiu uma cara muita séria e determinada – Aqui eu não tenho nada a ganhar e la fora nada a perder. Eu quero um dia alguém possa dizer "essa era a técnica usada por Yamanaka Ino, ela foi a melhor no que fazia" com respeito ao pronunciar meu nome (ui).

– E eu quero ver ninjas fortes serem subestimados pelos governantes de sua vila, quando souberem que deverão enfrentar Haruno Sakura pelo caminho. – Olhou para amiga loira, e sem falar nada saíram em direção aos portões.

Sabiam que o que estavam fazendo talvez não seria compreendido por ninguém, mas elas sabiam que era exatamente o que deveriam fazer. Esse era o caminho certo para elas, o caminho que as levariam para a realização pessoal de cada um daqueles corações que ao mesmo tempo que eram destruídos por todos da vila, batiam forte, com coragem, certeza e esperança.

– Sakura? – Ino resolveu quebrar o silêncio – Tem algum plano em mente?

– Não – disse com simplicidade – E esse é exatamente o plano – sorriu.

– Como assim? Assim que sentirem nossa falta, terá um esquadrão ANBU atrás de nós – ela estava um pouco preocupada, esperava que a Haruno tivesse algum plano.

– Nós vamos continuar seguindo em frente, sem destino, sem compromisso, ser útil por onde passarmos, parar para ajudar a qualquer vila que realmente esteja precisando – ela nem pensava no falava, as palavras apenas iam se formando – Entende Ino? Vamos para onde nossas pernas nos levarem. Disse tirando sua bandana e guardando na mochila.

– Hai, Sakura-chan. – disse repetindo o ato da parceira.

E assim seguiram rumo a lugar nenhum, a mando de ninguém.

.:.

– Você cego não me serve para nada! – o líder estava realmente incomodado com a repentina notícia.

– Eu sei disso, por isso vim falar com você _antes_ de ficar cego. – sua voz era baixa, calma e rouca, porém intimidadora – Mas se você me manter aqui, continuar a me mandar atrás de bijus, vou perder totalmente minha visão muito antes do que imaginas – o líder deu uma bufada, ele estava furioso com o fato do Uchiha lhe esconder algo tão importante que poderia por em risco os planos da organização – Me deixe ir atrás da médica-nin de Konoha – ele sabia que seu pedido não seria bem vindo, poderia estar passando demais dos limites impostos entre líder/subordinado, mas era preciso, ele temia o poder do líder, entretanto temia muito mais perder o seu precioso e quase totalmente extinto poder.

– A Princesa Tsunade? – seu tom era cínico – Será que falta de visão está afetando teu cérebro também?

"Ele até que reagiu bem" pensou o moreno, sabia que Pain teria uma reação do tipo, esse era um dos motivos pelo qual ainda não havia contado a ele a real situação de sua saúde. Bem, Itachi ainda não havia sido morto por um ataque de fúria do ruivo do destino, então, continuou no mesmo nível.

– Você tem passado muito tempo trancado aqui mesmo, hum – falou em tom de deboche – Ela treinou uma garota pelos últimos anos, os boatos são de que a garota é um gênio da medicina e até já ultrapassou o poder da Godaime de Konoha na arte da cura – parou para decifrar a fisionomia do líder e acreditando que aparentava ter gostado do que ouviu, prosseguiu – Já tive a oportunidade de encontrá-la, tem um controle de chakra quase perfeito e uma força sobre humana, você também já ouviu falar dela – olhou profundamente para Pain – Essa ninja matou Akasuna no Sasori – Pain apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– E você pretende sequestra-la, imagino.

– Hn – isso é um sim.

– E acha que dá conta? – usou tom de deboche – Levando em conta tua situação atual – olhou com raiva – Não terás sharingan para ajudá-lo – finalizou de cara fechada.

– Pode ser – inexpressivo – Mas ela não sabe disso – parou para escolher as palavras – E eu não pretendo ir sozinho, preciso de um companheiro – odiava admitir que não estava em condições de ir sozinho.

– Leva o Tobi contigo.

O moreno de sangue frio teve que se controlar para não bufar o descontentamento. Era assim que o ruivo pretendia o castigar? Por maior que fosse seu respeito pelo rinnegan, odiava os momentos infantis do ninja da chuva.

– E os outros? – não se preocupou em deixar o descontentamento transparecer na pergunta.

– Não devo satisfações dos planos que tenho para cada ninja daqui – falou autoritário – Estão todos fora.

– E Konan? – disse o moreno atrevido, sabendo que tocara no ponto fraco do ruivo. Quase permitiu-s sorrir ao sentir como o clima da sala mudava.

– Te liberei o Tobi – porque todos naquele lugar sabiam que Pein nunca estava nem um pouco disposto em se quer em pensar na hipótese de mandar _sua_ ninja em missões sem sua presença protetora.

"Minha ninja? No que estou pensando" o pensamento intrometido cortou o linha de raciocínio do líder que desviou o olhar pela ampla mesa que se impunha entre ele e Itachi, mas logo voltou a encará-lo.

"Hn, a cara dele ta como eu queria, ganhei" pensou Itachi antes de continuar. Nem um pouco preocupado em esconder o cinismo ao proceder do jeito como bem queria.

– Konan.. – Chamou olhando para a sombra no canto da sala onde ela costumava ficar fazendo seus origames. ( fazer origames na sombra?)

– Pein-sama – falou a voz feminina vinda das sombras – Deidara-kun deve chegar amanhã, talvez seria melhor mandar ele com Itachi-kun.

O Uchiha estava rindo por dentro, ele sabia que a garota de cabelos azuis simpatizava com ele e Pein embora desse uma de machão, sempre fazia o que ela pedia. Itachi sabia desde quando cogitou o nome dela, que ela não aceitaria sair da sede se não fosse em missão com o amigo de infância, mas com certeza o deixaria com uma companhia melhor que Tobi.

– Líder- sama, gostaria que Tobi permanecesse aqui, pois tenho algumas missões pessoais para ele (mentira). Tenho certeza que Deidara não nos fará falta por alguns dias e será mais útil ao Uchiha, afinal já encontrou com a ninja de Konoha antes e Tobi não – Estava terminado, ela dera a ele uma razão para concordar com ela (lê-se: OBEDECER ELA)

– Pode ser – disse Pein – Se Tobi já tem missões futuras e Deidara está por chegar, leve-o com você.

"Bem mandado você, hem líder-sama! Como é previsível." – Hai – foi tudo que disse em sua habitual falta de emoção.

Ele saiu pensando no que faria, trabalhar com Deidara seria algo novo e com certeza difícil, pois Itachi era amante do silêncio e das meditações – Aff– suspirou, sabia que seus dias de "paz" e silêncio estavam no fim, podia não conhecer bem Deidara, mas sabia que obter silêncio era piada perto do loirinho explosivo da Akatsuki.

– Você está preocupado – a bela kunoichi saía finalmente das sombras.

– Uma vez que fique totalmente cego ele perde todo poder que tem, o que me importa ele ser tão poderoso se não for útil à organização.

– Tá – ela sabia que era verdade, mas não era tudo, mesmo assim deu o assunto por encerrado.

– Por que fez isso? E para que precisa tanto do Tobi?

– O que foi que eu fiz? – eles discutiam naturalmente como dois irmãos, para ela ele não era o líder da Akatsuki, era apenas Pein.

– Você sempre defende o Uchiha – a irritação era claramente notada, mas Konan não se intimida por tão pouco.

– Simpatizo com ele... assim como você também o faz – ela disse com simplicidade – Sei que queria mandar o Tobi só para irritar Itachi, por ter deixado o problema chegar no nível que chegou para pedir ajuda. Mas exatamente como você, ele apenas é orgulhoso e teimoso demais – aproveitou para alfinetar– E também porque seria imprudente mandar um cego e um caolho em uma missão como essa – sua voz era sempre doce – Obrigada por atender ao meu pedido – sorriu como só fazia para ele – Apenas preciso de Tobi aqui – disse sem maior explicação. Sentou em uma cadeira que ficava de frente para a dele e começou a dobrar um pedacinho de papel.

Ele não estava satisfeito, queria saber o que ela queria com Tobi e não sabia bem o porquê, mas não gostava nem um pouco de ouvi-la dizer que simpatizava com Uchiha Itachi. Queria discutir, mas o sorriso sincero que ela lhe dava o calara, ele sempre se rendia àquele sorriso, e apenas o retribuiu deixo-a sozinha na sala com seus origames.

Continua...  
Por favor comentem, críticas são sempre bem vindas..

Os diálogos são meio longos, mas a intenção é desvendar um pouquinho da alma de cada personagem. No próximo capítulo o capítulo o Deidara vai voltar com uma novidade que pode ser muito boa pro Uchiha e a Konan vai cutucar um pouco o Pein


	2. A Missão

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **02 de _indeterminado_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto é Kishi, mas vcs já sabiam disso ^.~ Ficção criada por mim sem interesses comerciais.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **27/08/08

**Comentários: **Muitoobrigada a quem comentou. Isso é realmente importante pra quem escreve... So, I hope you enjoy..

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_2. A MISSÃO

_Por Kami-chan_

Deidara havia acabado de chegar à sede da Akatsuki, estava satisfeito por cumprir com êxodo a missão para qual fora mandado. Bateu na porta sala do líder por mera formalidade, sabia que Konan já havia sentido seu chakra e informado Pein sobre sua presença.

– Entre Deidara – Ele entrou – Sente-se e espere – aquilo era claramente uma ordem e foi obedecida.

Itachi estava meditando em seu quarto quando sentiu o chakra do braço direito de Pein se aproximando. Ele sabia o que isso significava

– Entre Konan – disse antes mesmo que ela batesse. Não era a toa que aqueles dois eram tidos como os dois melhores rastreadores da organização.

– Itachi-kun, Deidara chegou e Pein quer sua presença para passar detalhes da missão que cumprirá com o loiro – ela parecia um pouco insegura e isso não era normal.

– Obrigada – disse educadamente se levantando.

Ela virou para voltar para sala do líder já que o recado já tinha sido dado, mas parou bruscamente. Ela parecia escolher palavras para prosseguir aquela conversa e ele entendeu. Konan era a mais diferente daquelas pessoas que moravam ali e dividiam a mesma ambição distorcida. Eram palavras do próprio líder que entre os variados motivos que levara cada um àquela organização, o motivo de Konan era puramente amor. Apesar de mesmo que isso fosse óbvio demais ao olhar de todos os outros Akatsukis, parecia que apenas o próprio ruivo que conhecia a menina desde sua infância não sabia identificar com sabedoria qual era o amor que a azulada sentia para estar ali.

– Sabe que pode me contar o que a incomoda, Konan-san. – Ela virou e tornou a fitá-lo ao ouvir suas palavras, parecia muito desconfortável com o que diria, mas a curiosidade parecia maior que o orgulho

– Você a conhece. Ela é bonita? Como ela é? (mulheres serão sempre mulheres, não importa se você é uma assassina rank S)

– Sei que não contará isso à Pein – olhou-a com cumplicidade, sabia do sentimento da ninja pelo líder – Então posso confessar que quando a encontrei pela última vez minha visão já estava ruim o suficiente para não saber te responder isso, mas imagino que ela deve ser, no mínimo, exótica – foi sincero – Mas com certeza ela tem uma personalidade forte e difícil de se lidar.

Itachi sorriu minimamente um meio sorriso ao pensar nisso, mas Konan não percebeu. Talvez nem mesmo o Uchiha tivesse dado conta de seus atos.

– Não se preocupe, ele não gosta disso em uma mulher – continuou e ela enrubesceu, não achava que ele seria tão direto – Sem falar que ele gosta de você, que também tem a personalidade forte, porém doce. Não se preocupe com essas bobagens. Vamos.

Ele não fazia bem o tipo conselheiro emocional, mas gostava dela e ela nunca o deixara na mão, por isso foi gentil.

Quando entraram na sala ela foi para seu cantinho e ele sentou-se ao lado de Deidara, de frente para o líder. Logo Deidara começou a narrar os pontos importantes da missão aos mínimos detalhes, satisfeito por completar com perfeição. Pein não tinha nenhuma expressão na face, mas estava satisfeito com a eficiência de Deidara. Em seu silêncio típico registrava mais uma vez como as ações do loiro sempre o impressionava. Nenhum detalhe passava despercebido pelo jovem ninja da pedra. Deidara era um ótimo espião, em sua maneira atípica, mas era sim um ótimo espião.

– Bom trabalho, Deidara. – disse apenas ao término da narração sem abalar em nada sua expressão serena.

– Há mais uma coisa Pein-sama – falou tentando decidir se aquilo teria mesmo importância, achou melhor seguir adiante. – Ouvi alguns boatos no caminho de volta que envolvem Konoha.

E pela primeira vez depois que entrou naquela sala, Itachi também olhava para ele e parecia se interessar de verdade pelo assunto. O loiro contou que se deparou com um esquadrão ANBU, quase na divisa entre a vila da folha e Suna.

– Resolvi investigar, un. No pouco tempo que os observei, descobri que estavam atrás de duas ninjas de elite que sumiram do nada da vila. Eles acreditam que elas foram raptadas, e é claro, estamos na lista de suspeitos deles, un. – fez uma pausa – Mas acredito que o que importa é que parece que a guarda ao redor do garoto das nove caldas finalmente baixou com essa história, parece que as garotas eram próximas do tal Uzumaki.

Então Deidara ia mudar o rumo da narração, por motivos óbvios, falando da proteção do biju que o grupo tanto queria capturar, entretanto sua narração foi interrompida e aquilo que ele achava ser uma prioridade para a Akatsuki foi deixada em segundo plano com o consentimento do líder que apenas observava em silêncio. Itachi perguntou mais detalhes sobre as identidades das kunoichis, seu interesse no assunto não passaria jamais despercebido pelo loiro explosivo.

– Bem, uma delas é a pupila bem dotada da Tsunade, a outra não sei – falou sem emoção, mas viu o moreno do seu lado fechar os olhos em um suspiro profundo.

Não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas parecia tristeza. Na mente do Uchiha o pessimismo quase tomava conta, se Haruno tivesse mesmo sido raptada a chance dele encontrá-la era quase impossível

– Mas tem algo mais interessante – falou sem tirar a atenção de Itachi, mas o moreno se quer abrira os olhos – Mais perto daqui, ouvi dois homens comentando sobre duas médicas- nin que estavam de passagem pela vila natal deles. A tal vila fora quase completamente devastada recentemente e elas estavam ajudando no hospital e a reconstruir a parte destruída da vila. – parou para tomar um ar – Então fui até a tal vila, un, pequena e muito pobre, encontrei as tais ninjas e posso garantir que uma delas é a tal treinada pela Hokage e a outra responde por Ino e também tem potencial. Ambas estão rodando por aí, aparentemente sem destino, sem as bandanas e muito longe de casa. Interessante, un.

– De fato. – disse o líder – Se estão andando assim por aí não foram raptadas e nós estaremos no alvo de Konoha por conta disso sem motivo.

Sem dar atenção ao comentário mal humorado de Pein Itachi finalmente tornara a abrir os olhos, parecia que algo muito bom havia se espalhado por sua face, era quase um sorriso. E daí que já estariam levando a culpa por algo que não tinham feito? Ou que talvez uma guerra se espalhasse entre eles e a grande vila quando descobrirem que eles, de verdade, raptariam essas meninas. Seu alvo estava quase se jogando em seu caminho, tornando sua missão quase tola de tão fácil.

– Fugiram da vila da folha e parece que estão perto daqui – falou lançando um olhar cheio de significados para Pein.

– Ninjas de elite, treinadas por Tsunade. Elas deviam ter um futuro garantido e próspero em sua vila de origem, está faltando alguma coisa aí, alguma coisa muito séria deve ter acontecido para fugirem assim.

– Continuaremos com a missão? – a voz do moreno tinha pressa.

– Não temos escolha, não é mesmo? Mesmo que a importância da presença da Haruno aqui significa fosse adiável ou reversível, ainda teríamos que lidar com as pragas de Konoha. – suspirou se acomodando melhor em sua cadeira. – Bom Itachi, você sabe que tem um esquadrão ANBU atrás delas, então tome cuidado. O sucesso dessa missão é de seu total interesse. Não tenho ordens para você. Deidara, mostre onde elas estão, tragam as duas, já sabemos muito sobre a melhor de Tsunade, quero ver o que essa Ino pode fazer também. – ordem dada, eles se retiraram.

– Acha que terão problemas? – era a voz dela que soava baixa e calma vinda das sombras.

– Desde que não fique cego antes de trazê-las. Por que demorou tanto para trazer o Uchiha? – é, é o ciúme tomando conta.

– Paramos para conversar um pouco antes – disse como se dissesse que ia tomar água.

– Ahh é, esqueci que você tem um afeto pelo Uchiha – botou um caminhão de ironia na palavra afeto por motivos que nem ele entendia.

Ela sorriu por dentro com o tom irritado de seu amado líder. Ela nunca alterava a voz para ele, usava sempre o mesmo tom doce.

– Por que está irritado? Por acaso está com ciúmes?

– Ciúme? Só pode estar louca! – agora ele gritou pra valer – Sabe que reneguei esse tipo de sentimento para me tornar tão forte.

E isso era mentira, tanto ele quanto ela sabiam que o ruivo nunca fora capaz de renegar sentimento algum. O portador do rinnegan sabia também que o único motivo para querer se tornar cada vez mais forte estava em pé de frente para ele e agora sorria. Era sempre assim, ele se irritava e gritava com ela, ela se quer alterava o tom de voz. E tudo sempre terminava com aquele sorriso que levava embora toda raiva que ele sentia.

Ela apenas sorriu diante da expressão dele, na verdade queria rir, mas se segurou. Ela o amava desde de que se conheciam e nunca negou ou tão pouco admitiu isso para ninguém, não precisava. O sentimento estava ali gritando sua verdade para quem estivesse ao redor ouvir. Com exceção talvez de Tobi que era um bom ouvinte e para Itachi naquele desabafo mais cedo, eles sabiam com sinceridade o que havia em seu coração de papel.

Ela sempre fora o braço direito dele, ele vivia dizendo que havia renegado sentimentos humanos como amor ou amizade. Mas ela sabia que nem mesmo ele era capaz disso, por isso não desistia do seu amor. Por isso não tinha medo do poder dele. Ás vezes ela até acreditava que era amada por ele também, por isso gostava de provocá-lo e fazê-lo ter crises de ciúmes como a que estava tendo.

– Por que estas rindo? – ele já estava calmo, mas ela não esperava pela pergunta, resolveu ser mais atrevida que de costume.

Chegou perto dele, alargou ainda mais o sorriso por ver que ele estava nervoso com a situação, chegou mais perto e ele pode sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço. Ela parecia confiante, mas não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, apenas falou doce, quase que num sussurro no ouvido dele.

– Você sente ciúme sim, Pein.

Ele queria puxá-la mais para si, tocá-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la ou simplesmente empurrar ela dali, mas seu corpo não obedecia aos seus comandos. Limitou-se a fechar os olhos e ouvir tudo que ela tinha pra dizer

– E você sabe que sente – a voz dela causava reações por todo corpo dele – Você sabe que o problema não é o Uchiha, é qualquer um que se aproxime. – ele estava arrepiado da cabeça aos pés – Mas gosto disso, sua crise de ciúmes me mostra que se importa comigo – passou a mão pela face dele e saiu da sala, satisfeita com a cara de baka que ele tinha ficado.

"Que poder é esse ela tem sobre mim?"

– Konan, está me deixando louco - falou para si depois que a azulada já tinha deixado a sala.

**Continua...  
Comentem, onegai**

**É muito importante pra quem escreve saber o q as pessoas estão achando, un  
No próximo capítulo, vamos ver como as meninas estão se virando...**


	3. O Encontro

Minna....

Aqui estou com mais um capítulo...

Muito obrigada a quem leu e comentou até agora, coments realmente me deixam mto feliz

E eu leio todos os coments...embora abrigada pelo apoio eh td q eu tenho a dizer por enquanto

AVISO: Bom como todo mundo sabe, algumas regrinhas da nossa escrita mudaram, anos de dedicação na escola pra decorar as porcarias das regras pra saber por acento certo nas coisas todos em vão... ¬¬

mas como eu digito no word e ele não sabe das novas regras, então eu vou pedir desculpas aduantadas, as fics vão continuar sendo escritas do jeito antigo por um tempo ainda....pq eu digito sem acento, do espaço e o word faz o favor de por acento na palavra por mim... nunca pensei que ia reclamar isso ¬¬''

tah, dae não me matem por esses erros lol

então aí está o terceiro capítulo....

LEGENDINHA BÁSICA  
-- bla bla bla -- -- fala da personagem

" bla bla bla " -- pensamento do personagem  
(bla bla bla) -- autora metida interagindo^^

ONEGAI...

COMENTEI FAÇAM UMA AUTORA AINDA MAIS FELIZ

**Capítulo 3- O encontro**

--Estamos quase, é a próxima vila- disse Deidara-- Você ainda não me passou os detalhes da missão-- profissional.

Silêncio. Foi o caminho todo assim, ele tentava de todas as maneiras puxar conversa com Itachi, mas o moreno fingia não ouvir. Muitas coisas estavam estranhas, primeiro, eles estavm indo atrás de uma médica-nin, depois, aquele misto de expressões na face do Uchiha, que é sempre frio e inexpressivo e também, agora que Deidara reparou, Itachi não levava seu famoso sharingan nos olhos, sabia que ele gostava deixá-lo a vista porque sabia que isso intimidava as pessoas. Ele estava no mínmo estranho. Lembrava das palavras do líder, o sucesso dessa missão intereçava diretamente seu parceiro, mas por que?

--Itachi, quer parar de frescuras e me dar os detalhes, un-- isso tudo estava começando a irritá-lo.

--Basta saber que precisamos leva-las à sede conosco vivas, inteiras e conscientes-- falou vencido, sabia que o loiro não ia desistir enquanto não falasse.

--Estou começando a enjoar dessa vila, Sakura-- ela estava deitada na grama com a cabeça escorada na perna da amiga, era hora do almoço e elas estavam descansando embaixo de uma árvore-- Já deveríamos ter ido embora, estamos a muitos dias no mesmo lugar, isso pode acabar denunciando nossa localização.

--Tem razão, vamos tirar o resto do dia de folga, partiremos amanhã ao amanhecer-- levantaram e voltaram para para o acampamento.

Elas ficaram na estrada por dias a fio, não queriam parar, mas resolveram de última hora ajudar aquela pequena vila que estava quase toda destruída, não era uma vila shinobi e muito pobre para contratar ninjas, então resolveram ajudar. Mas não era isso que buscavam, elas queriam alguém para treiná-las mais, mas até agora não tiveram nenhuma idéia.

Agora estavam no acampamento que montaram na floresta daquela vila, Ino afiava suas kunais e Sakura estava deitada na sombra de uma árvore concentrando chakra em vários pontos específicos do corpo, era como uma meditação que a ajudava a aperfeiçoar seu controle de chakra quase perfeito.(~.o)

--Acha que estão procurando agente?-- a voz da amiga desconcentrou a rosada.

--Arrependida?-- Sakura desde que caíram no mundo havia adquirido uma frieza impressionante na voz, de fato, podia-se dizer com certeza que aquela garota de konoha não existia mais, havia apenas uma mulher de temperamento controlado e determinada ali.

--Nem um pouco. É só curiosidade-- Ino também tinha mudado muito.

--Com certeza tem um esquadrão ANBU atrás de nós, mas não se preocupe, já estamos longe o bastante para eles nos pegarem.

--Hum, com certeza devem estar pensando que fomos raptadas ou algo do gênero, afinal, eles devem pensar que somos alvo fácil não é mesmo?

--Sempre subestimadas.

--Parece estranho Sakura-chan, conheciamos tantas pessoas naquela vila, mas eu não sinto falta de ninguém. Sakura permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos mas logo teve uma idéia.

--Hey porquinha, vamos treinar, não é porque não encontramos alguém decente ainda que vamos ficar paradas. Ino não disse nada, apenas arremeçou uma kunai que afiava em direção à amiga e começaram uma luta nada ingênua. Mas pararam bruscamente ao ouvirem o barulho de uma explosão.

Eles estavam muito perto do acampameto delas, já podiam sentir os seus chakras (os deles estavam escondidos), estavam tão concentrados que nem sentiram a presença de inimigos, eram cinco e atacaram primeiro, eram alguns ninjas de uma vila desconhecida que queriam se vingar da organização de assassinos pela morte de alguns ninjas. Deidara fizera um Henge e cada loiro mandou 2 pássaros em dois dos imigos que caíram inconscientes, Itachi também fez um henge e enquanto um moreno prendia um inimigo num genjutsu o outro fora surpreendido pelo inimigo e foi obrigado a usar seu mangekyou, foi um reflexo, um impulso, o inimigo caiu morto no chão, nem ele sabia como pois o moreno já não enchergava absolutamente mais nada (puts, com tantos ANBUS que eles poderiam encontrar, ele acabou ficando cego lutando contra uns ninjas tão fraquinhos??), desconcentrou-se e seu outro inimigo conseguiu se livrar da ilusão criada por seu henge que foi destrutuído, agora seu inimigo corria para atacar Itachi com tudo. Ao ver que tinha algo errado, Deidara explodira o último ninja, no entanto com a explosão foi parar muito longe do parceiro, correu até Itachi o mais rápido que pode e quando chegou deparou-se com uma cena nada normal.

Ao ouvirem a explosão, as meninas, pararam o que faziam e foram em direção a mesma. Ino nunca havia encontrado nenhum membro da ordem antes, mas sabia que se tratava da Akatsuki pelas roupas que usavam, Sakura conhecia muito bem cada um dos dois ninjas de capa preta que lutavam. Elas viram sem nenhuma emoção o resultado da explosão de Deidara que explodia os dois primeiros homens, Ino ficou encantada com a frieza e destreza do loiro e não pode tirar os olhos dele, Sakura por outro lado direcionou sua atenção para o Uchiha e uma luz acendeu em sua cabeça quando percebeu que o henge do moreno realizava um genjutso(porque ele tava parado), mas a luz logo se apagou ao ver que havia algo de muito errado com o Uchiha mais velho, sem pensar no que fazia, arremeçou 3 kunais certeiras em pontos vitais do ninja que o atacava e correu até Itachi.

Ele sabia que o inimigo havia sido morto pois não sentia mais seu chakra, sentiu o chakra de mais alguém correndo em sua direção, parecia conhecido mas com certeza não era Deidara, ergueu-se e de olhos fechados, lançou kunais na direção de seu novo oponente, ensinamentos básicos ninja, era tudo que lhe restara agora, ouviu o som das kunais caindo, não acertara nenhuma, seria atacado em breve, esperava por algum soco ou chute mas isso não aconteceu. Sentia-se agora sendo segurado pela gola de sua capa de uma forma brusca, forte e ao mesmo tempo percebia que aquele ato não representava esforço nenhum para o ninja a sua frente, "mas quem seria tão ousado de querer me encarar?"

--Yare, yare-- ele conhecia aquela voz feminina, mas não lembrava que ela era tão fria-- Isso é tudo que o grande Uchiha Itachi é capaz? (essa era a cena que o Deidara viu, mas não podia fazer nada pois suas ordens era de não machucar a kunoichi rosada, então esperou para ver o que ela faria, se tentasse matar seu colega, aí sim atacaria)-- Não quer lutar comigo, Uchiha? Acha que sou tão fraca que nem vale a pena?

--Não sou tolo para subestimar você Haruno, porque você sem dúvida é uma ninja muito forte e corajosa, sabe com quem está falando e ainda assim ousa me encarar, seria um bom desafiu.-- era difícil dizer o que iria dizer, mas era preciso-- Você matou meu inimigo, arigatou-- ela surpreendeu- se com tudo que ouvira, mas não o soltara-- aff-- respirou fundo, não teria outro jeito-- era minha missão vir atrás de você, mas o destino trouxe você até mim, a verdade é que não estou em condições de lutar, preciso de você e estou literalmente em suas mãos. (ai que inveja)

Aquilo foi fundo nela, ela viu que ele estava sendo sincero "preciso de você, estou em suas mãos" aquilo ficou repetindo em sua cabeça por algum tempo, o que significava aquilo? Aquele era mesmo Uchiha Itachi, o ninja que com 13 anos matou todo seu clã? Ele estava mesmo pedindo ajuda para ela? A cabeça dela estava rodando-- Como assim?-- ela conseguiu dizer com dificuldade.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder parecia escolher as palavras e ao mesmo tempo querer esqueuecê-las-- Estou completamente cego-- disse por fim, apenas 3 palavras e parecia que cada uma delas o feria de forma brutal.

Ela tomara aquela atitude porque queria ter a ousadia de pedir para o moreno treiná-la. Estava disposta a lutar com ele, sabia que não era palho para ele, mas talvez ele aceitasse, ela achava que teria que implorar, se humilhar para ele, no entanto, era ele quem precisava dela, ele estava se humilhando, o ninja mais poderoso que conhecia. Com certeza, se estava procurando por algo que a fizesse se sentir útil e poderosa, era saber que aquele homem estava passando por cima de seu orgulho para ter sua ajuda. "cego? Será que dou conta? Mas o que... é claro que dou, afinal, sou ou não um gênio da medicina?" soltou o homem a sua frente-- Posso ajudá-lo, com uma condição (ela tava na posição de pedir qualquer coisa, ne).

-- Se estiver ao meu alcance-- ele não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos

-- Quero que me treine, e que seu colega treine minha amiga-- com certeza ele não esperava ouvir isso, mas já estava humilhado o suficiente e não demonstraria mais isso.

--Terão que entrar pra organização e eu terei que pedir permissão para o líder.

--Ino- chamou a médica-nin

--Eu aceito Sakura-chan

Deidara assistia a tudo atônito, então esse era o interece do portador do shringan na médica, e aquelas belas ninjas abandonaram o conforto de sua vila para serem treinadas por assassinos. E eu treinarei a tal da Ino pelo visto, pela primeira vez olhou para loira que também assistia a tudo de longe. Sentiu a respiração lhe faltar "perfeita" era o único adjetivo que conseguia encontrar para aquela mulher, viu-a se aproximando da amiga e resolveu acompanhar.

-- Ino, esse é Uchiha Itachi, que você já ouvi falar e aquele-- apontou para o loiro-- Deidara, certo?

--Certo-- respondeu o loiro

-- O Uchiha assassino e o ninja que levou Gaara aquela vez

Ninguém respondeu. (e nem era uma pergunta)

--Deidara-- chamou Itachi-- acha que pode treinar Ino?

Ele encarou a loira e um se perdeu no azul do olho do outro-- Hai-- disse com a voz falha.

--Acha que pode fazer algo de imediato por mim, Sakura-- Itachi recobrara seu tom de frieza habitual.

Ela arrepiou-se ao aouvir a voz rouca, baixa e fria dele, mas não deixou que ninguém percebesse-- Receio que não, preciso examiná-lo com calma e provavelmente terei que pesquisar algumas coisas antes, não é nada simples recuperar a visão ainda masi no se caso.

-- Mas você vai conseguir, un?

--Com certeza- a voz dela dizia que o assunto encerrava ali.

--Estamos muito longe?-- perguntou a loira

--Não muito. Mas como temos um cego na equipe-- passava a mão na bolcinha com argila explosiva-- Acho melhor eu fazer alguma coisa-- terminou fazendo dois pássaros de argila e aumentou-os-- Se queria imprecionar, conseguiu. Ele seguiu em um acompanhado de Ino, enaqueunto Itachi e Sakura foram no outro.

**Continua...  
Gomen, esse ficou meeega curto  
Comentem por favor, é muito importante para mim  
e continuem dando idéias, eu adoro  
O próximo capítulo será hentai.  
Gomen, pela luta, não sei escrever ação direito..**


	4. A Primeira Noite de Amor

Olá pessoas,

como prometido, eis o hentai (o primeiro da fic, acreditem, ainda tem mais vindo ae)

então, isso jah serve como aviso neh... essa fic eh **HENTAI**

por isso, se não gosta (duvido q não gosta, td mundo gosta, mas nem td mundo admite hihihihihihi), mesmo assim....caso não goste leia o meu... sempre há a primeira vez pra tudo, un

e se ainda assim vc acha que nãi vai gostar, então... não leia...T.T

MAS SE LEREM, COMENTEM PLEASE...

parece q as pessoas têm vergonha de comentar hentai... mas pls, não deixem de comentar eu realmente adoro ler os coments que vocês deixam *.*

Legendazinha:

-- bla bla bla -- fala

"bla bla bla" é pensamento de algum personagem  
(bla bla bla) é eu q me meti

**Capítulo 4- a primeira noite de amor**

***Isso acontecia no mesmo dia que houve o encontro (ou o capítulo anterior ¬¬)

.....

--Acho que passei do limite Tobi.

--Não, ele é que é um teme mesmo, não desista, em algum momento ele cede a esse orgulho besta de "eu abandonei o amor"

--você já amou?-- ela ainda tinha esperança.

--Sim-- falou sério-- Mas isso já foi a muito tempo atrás.

--E o que aconteceu?

--Eu a abandonei quando deixei a vila, dei a desculpa para mim mesmo de que era o melhor para segurança dela, mais tarde, quando deixei de ser tão baka, ela já estava casada. Eu fui um tolo Konan por desistir do amor, não cometa esse mesmo erro-- sorriu para amiga.  
(essa conversa era na quarto do Tobi e ele não usava mais a máscara na frente dela)  
--Hai-- ela retribuiu o sorriso-- Tobi, tenho uma pequena missão para você, por favor, faça isso-- disse entregando-o um pergaminho, depois deixou-o só.

Ela rumou para a sala que dividia com Pein. Sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para ele, como costumava fazer quando estavam a sós na sala e começou a dedicar-se a dobrar um pedacinho de papel enquanto ele se ocupava lendo os último relatórios, agiam naturalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Secretamente ele admirava muito a ninja em sua frente, afinal ela era forte o suficiente para ser a única mulher naquele lugar e ainda assim fazia-se respeitada por todos, vivia em harmonia com todos ali. Ele admitia que a forma como ela se dedicava a dobrar aqueles pedacinhos de papel com tanta paciência era mais que um hobby, era um exercício de paciência para sua vida dentro da organização criminosa e também para aturá-lo todos os dias. Ela era doce, delicada, até mesmo meiga e ao mesmo tempo forte, poderosa, tinha uma personalidade única, nem mesmo ele ousava contrariar-lhe. Eles trilham o mesmo caminho desde que se lembram e desde o princípio ela lhe é dedicada, fiel e companheira, ela é seu anjo. Ele viu ela se levantar e ir até a janela, pegou o origame em forma de pássaro, deixou-o na palma de sua mão e com um jutsu o fez voar.

--Faz muito tempo que não saímos desse lugar, não é mesmo?-- Caminhou até ela, sabia que ela estava entediada.

--Não tem problema, eu sei da situação atual da organização-- disse ainda mirando o pássaro de papel que brincava no céu la fora.

--Prometo levar-lhe para uma missão em breve, meu anjo-- sorriu para ela. Ela simplesmente desmanchou "Se ele soubesse como é lindo quando sorri, ele faz isso tão pouco" retribuiu-lhe o sorriso-- quer treinar?-- ele perguntou e foram para rua. O dia estava lindo, ótimo para treinar.

--Podemos começar com taijutsu para aquecer-- disse se posicionando.

Ela atacou, ficaram horas nesse "aquecimento" até que uma konan muito suada se afastou para tirar aquela capa enorme. A face cansada de Pein tingiu-se rapidamente de vermelho, quando viu a mulher a sua frente livre daquela capa que escondia todas as suas curvas. O corpo bem trabalhado pelo treinamento puxado era coberto apenas pelo fino tecido do short que ela usava e da blusinha regata muito justa com decote em "u", que realçava os dotes da ninja. querendo esconder o constrangimento, o ruivo tornou a atacá-la, (desse vez com ninjutsu, ele também tava meio cansado) mas estava completamente desconcentrado. Lutaram por quase mais meia hora, até Konan compreender o que se passava com o homem a sua frente, em seguida fez com que milhares de pedacinhos de papel a cercassem formando um enorme par de assas atrás dela, com um selo cada pena de suas "assas"se transformou em kunais que foram arremessadas contra seu parceiro (ela queria terminar logo com aquilo) acertando-o em cheio, mas é claro que era um clone, nisso Pein apareceu do nada atrás dela, com uma kunai em seu pescoço.

-- Ainda está deixando a guarda baixa quando usa isso-- Talvez não fosse a intenção dele, mas falou isso muito baixo no ouvido dela que se arrepiou toda (toma Konan, ta aí o troco pelo que fez com o coitado no último capítulo). Ela se virou de frente para Pein e lançou-lhe um olhar que transpassava todo desejo que sentia por ele e... fora correspondida. A respiração pesada dela fazia com que seu tórax subisse o descesse em um ritmo sexy, ele estava enfeitiçado, se Konan quieta e dedicada já o manipulava com um olhar ou um sorriso tão facilmente, o fogo que via brilhar nos olhos da mulher em sua frente fariam dele o que ela quisesse, ele rastejaria, se ela mandasse.

Não importava mais se estava assumindo que nunca havia conseguido se livrar de seus sentimentos, naquele momento, a única coisa que importava era ela. Ele sustentou o mesmo olhar que ela lhe lançava, puxou-a pela cintura diminuindo a distância entre os dois, levou uma das mãos a nuca dela.-- Pein..-- foi um murmúrio, um fiapo de voz. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou por um beijo que... não aconteceu.

Alguém acabara de chegar à sede da Akatsuki fazendo muito barulho, o que fez com que Pein recobrasse a consciência e parasse bruscamente, o que deixou a ninja de cabelos azuis e olhos azulados, no mínimo muito decepcionada (viu, eu disse, esse é teu troco pelo dia anterior. Talvez eu seja mais boazinha contigo mais tarde)

--Me desculpe Konan, não sei o que deu em mim, não acontecerá de novo-- falou tudo de uma vez, sem sequer olhar para ela e foi para dentro do prédio.

Ela não ousou olhar para ele, a forma como ele falou a machucou muito, sabia que se olhasse para ele naquele momento não conseguiria conter as lágrimas que ela se esforçava ao máximo para segurar. Continuou a fitar o chão e só saiu dessa posição quando não sentiu mais o chakra dele por perto. Foi para uma árvore que tinha ali perto e ficou ali o resto do dia, pensando no que aconteceu e no poderia ter acontecido.

Já anoitecera e ela decidiu que já conseguiria entrar no prédio novamente, pois não seria mais capaz de identificar o infeliz que estragara seu dia, caso contrario, certamente o mataria. Desceu da árvore calmamente e caminhou com toda paciência do mundo para seu quarto. Passou pela sala onde alguns membros da ordem estavam reunidos, uns conversavam outros jantavam. Ao ver a dama entrando, Hidan fez menção de se levantar para ceder seu lugar na mesa de jantar para ela.

--Sente-se Hidan, estou sem fome-- apenas falou, se quer olhou para o companheiro.

--Se Konan-san não come e fica doente, Pein-san grita com agente- esse era Tobi, como ele era baka na frente do resto da organização, ela não podia entender porque.

--Não se preocupe Tobi, não vai acontecer-- sua voz era cansada e triste, Tobi podia imaginar o motivo.

--Konan...- disse Tobi levantando-se.

--Fique Tobi, preciso tomar um banho

--E sobre a missão que me mandou?

--Amanhã Tobi, hoje quero ficar sozinha. Boa noite.

--Boa noite disseram todos e voltaram para suas atividades. Todos menos Tobi.

Tobi esperou que desse tempo dela entrar em seu quarto, e tomou a mesma direção que a amiga, no entanto parou uma porta depois do quarto da dela, batendo assim, na última porta do corredor.

--Espero que seja importante-- Pein falou com cara de pouco amigos. Estava até aquela hora tentando tirar Konan de sua cabeça.(se depender de mim não vai ter essa sorte)

--Konan- san é importante líder- sama?-- a cara do Tobi também não tava nada boa, mas ele tava de máscara. A voz dele também tava ameaçadora, Pein achava que aquele tom o lembrava algo, mas não deu bola.

--O que aconteceu com ela?-- Preocupou-se

--Posso entrar?-- a resposta dele veio quando viu Pein sair da frente da porta, dando -lhe passagem-- Líder- sa..-- ele começou, mas parou e resolveu começar de outra forma.-- Pein-- o ruivo chegou a gelar, nunca ouvira Tobi falar assim, fosse o que fosse, era sério-- você é o líder dessa organização e vou respeitá-lo em todas as decisões que tomar para akatsuki, mas hoje eu não o respeito como o homem que está sendo.

--Como ousa vir até aqui e falar assim comigo-- isso não foi um grito, foi uma trovejada. To bi pode ser poderoso, mas passou dos limites, para Pein.

O moreno olhou para ele, num ato brusco tirou a máscara, xeque- mate, Pein não conseguiu se quer raciocinar direito, conhecia aquele rosto muito bem, costuma seguir as ordens dadas por ele, a cara de Tobi (Madara) não tava nada boa, ele sabia que teria que dar uma explicação para Pein, mas não era pra isso que estava ali naquele momento. O ruivo por sua vez, apenas sentou na cama.

--Acalme-se e escute-me e depois que eu terminar pode falar e fazer o que quiser comigo-- o tom de voz dele era perigoso, mas era baixo e rouco, estilo Uchiha-- eu vim aqui te ajudar.

--E eu pedi ajuda para que mesmo?-- ele era irônico, mas Tobi fez de conta que não ouviu, pois sabia que o ruivo tava tonto com tanta informação ao mesmo tempo.

--Nenhum homem é capaz de renegar a todos os sentimentos humanos, nem mesmo um ninja frio e poderoso como você é capaz de negar o amor quando ele acontece. Eu disse que hoje não o respeito como um homem, porque só um verme é capaz de ter seu amor correspondido e se esforçar tanto para jogar isso pela janela. Assuma de uma vez por todas que ama aquela mulher e poderei te respeitar novamente-- Pein ouvia tudo quieto, como uma criança levando um sermão do pai (eu ficava sempre quietinha, se eu abrisse a boca a coisa sempre ficava mais feia, rsrs)-- Porque é preciso muita coragem para amar, sabia? O amor é arriscado, não há jutsus nem técnicas que o torne mais fácil, seguro e garantido, quem ama, tem que ter coragem para apostar tudo em que se acredita na pessoa amada. Tem que enfrentar o medo de se entregar completamente e corpo e alma, a coragem para arriscar, doar-se completamente para ver aquela pessoa mais feliz, passar por cima do próprio orgulho algumas vezes para conviver com o ser amado, ir até o fundo do posso mais profundo, só para estender a mão se for preciso. Vê, Pein? Amar é arriscado e se você quer com tanto afinco renegar o amor, é porque eu me enganei com você, pois é um covarde.-- virou-se para sair, falou o que tinha que falar.

--Eu...-- Pein tentou falar algo , mas a voz não saiu, no fundo sabia que Tobi estava certo.

--Estarei no meu quarto.-- já estava abrindo a porta, mas Pein incapaz de falar, segurou-o pelo braço.

-- Madara eu... simplesmente.... não sei... o que ... fazer-- disse vencido.

--Não precisa saber, precisa apenas fazer, ela dorme aqui do lado. Ah, e quanto a minha identidade, depois conversamos mas por hora, nos dois sabemos que é melhor deixar isso quieto, hm. Boa noite.

...

Bateu na porta do quarto dela, mas ninguém atendeu, sentiu-se murchar, ia voltar para seu quarto mas lembrou-se de algo-- coragem-- murmurou. Entrou no quarto mesmo sem permissão, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e decidiu esperar ali mesmo. Admirou o quarto-- a cara dela, cheio de origames-- foi até a janela e ficou admirando o céu buscando não sei onde mais coragem-- não é que aquele teme tem razão, isso é muito difícil-- ouviu o chuveiro desligar, mas ficou exatamente onde estava, achou que seria mais fácil ficar admirando o céu azul.

Ela havia sentido o chakra dele, "o que será que houve" ele nunca havia procurado por ela em seu quarto. Saiu do banho imediatamente "kuso, não peguei roupas"-- Pein? O que deseja?-- ela gritou do banheiro

"Kuso, será que ela vai falar comigo de la?"-- Apenas conversar com você-- falou meio sem jeito

"Desde quando ele vem me procurar no meu quarto pra conversar?"-- ah, bem, acontece que eu não esperava por isso, pode me alcançar a capa da organização, por favor-- falou abrindo uma fresta da porta "vai assim mesmo"

Quando a viu na fresta da porta ele tomou conhecimento da situação, afinal ela não esperava ninguém ali naquele momento, encontrou a capa pendurada em um cabide e alcançou para ela, tentando esconder como estava constrangido com a situação. Dois minutos depois ela saiu com a capa completamente fechada (é claro) "Kuso, você a vê assim todos os dias, é só tentar não pensar que ela está nua por baixo... é melhor eu voltar a olhar o céu la fora"

--Então, o que pode ser tão importante para trazer o grande líder ao meu quarto-- o tom era casual, ela ainda estava um pouco magoada pelo o que aconteceu mais cedo enquanto treinavam , mas não consegue ficar zangada com ele, principalmente quando ele está na frente dela.

--Você-- falou sem pensar, ficando completamente vermelho e um pensamento ruin invadiu sua cabeça "e se Tobi estiver errado? E se ela não me amar? O que acontecerá depois?-- quero dizer, preciso falar com você "kuso, você é homem ou não? você não veio aqui porque ela te ama e sim porque você ama ela e dirá isso pra ela custe o que custar"

--Está nervoso com algo? Parece preocupado (mulher é fogo neh, até de tarde ela tinha o controle da situação, agora que a situação tava formada e ele bem que tava precisando de uma iniciativa dela, ela não faz idéia do que ele queria ali).

--Você me conhece bem, na verdade estou sim.- resolveu que era melhor começar sendo sincero. Fitou os olhos azulados dela e deixou que ela desse rumo a conversa.

--O que foi? Algum plano não deu certo? Alguma missão falhou?

--Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não sei o que fazer. E essa ta sendo a missão mais difícil da minha vida-- falou olhando ela com intensidade. Ela reconheceu aquele olhar, era o olhar que ele dava toda vez que ela sorria por...nem precisou terminar, ela finalmente entendeu o que ele tentava dizer todo desajeitado. Seu rosto se iluminou e ela não pode conter o sorriso que brotava ali.

--E que missão seria essa, Pein?-- apenas encorajou

Ele sentiu sua mão suar, sabia que tinha que ser agora. Tomou coragem com um suspiro, levou as mãos ao rosto dela para ter certeza que ela não desviaria o olhar do dele por nenhum minuto-- Konan eu...eu não sei mais desde quando ou como isso aconteceu, a única coisa que eu sei é que você não sai da minha cabeça mais, -- respirou fundo-- eu sei que vivo dizendo que não tenho sentimentos, mas eu acho que sempre te amei-- Falou isso muito nervoso com medo da reação dela.

Ela não conseguiria dizer nada, então apenas laçou o pescoço do ruivo e envolveu seus lábios em um beijo desesperado que esperava anos para sentir. Separaram-se por falta de ar. Pein admirava a mulher que amara por tanto tempo em silêncio, ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados e um belo sorriso nos lábios, ele não pode se conter, puxou-a para si novamente e tomou seus lábios em um beijo mais calmo e apaixonado, mas o beijo foi esquentando e esquentando e quando a falta de ar veio, Pein decidiu não parar de beijá-la, apenas transferiu os beijos de sua boca para o pescoço dela.

Ele ouviu um gemido baixo dela, que entendeu como um incentivo para continuar e passou uma das mão que percorriam o corpo feminino no zíper da capa. Ambos já haviam se esquecido que ela estava nua por baixo da capa,até aquele momento, mas ela não o pararia, esperara tanto tempo por esse momento, ela já era dele, sempre foi, apenas não tinham consumado o ato. Ele voltou a beijar a boca da kunoichi, deixando que suas mãos percorressem livremente pelo corpo macio e intocado dela.

Konan estava embriagada por aquele beijo, pôs suas mãos inexperientes por dentro da camisa do rapaz (ele já tinha chegado la sem capa) e pressionou-o contra si para ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho. Levantou a camiseta do dele fazendo com que se separassem para ele terminar de tirá-la. Agora Konan era quem espalhava beijos por toda extensão do pescoço dele, percorrendo um caminho certo por seu peitoral bem definido, parou um momento para procurar os olhos do homem que amava tanto e sentiu os pelos de seu corpo arrepiarem-se quando deparou-se com a intensidade do olhar que ele lhe lançava, ambos sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro e sabiam também que muito além da carne, aquele era um encontro de almas.

Pein caminhou lentamente até a cama e deitou-a ali, tirou a calça de moletom que vestia e seguiu sua amada, tomou-lhe novamente os lábios, não tinha pressa, queria sentir o gosto de cada centímetro do corpo dela e começaria agora. Encaminhou-se novamente para o pescoço dela, onde descobrira um ponto fraco, subiu até sua orelha, deu uma mordidinha no lóbulo e falou com a voz baixa e rouca "eu te amo". Nesse momento, Konan que passava as unhas sensualmente pela costa do rapaz (deixando-o quase louco com esse ato tão singelo) abriu um largo sorriso, buscou a face do mesmo com as mãos, o encarou --eu também te amo Pein.

Ela sabia o que viria a seguir, mas com ele não tinha medo, principalmente depois que viu no rosto dele aquele riso raro que ela amava tanto. Pein desceu seus lábios até os seios rosados dela e brincou com eles, beijava, chupava, mordia, colocando mais intensidade a cada gemido de contentamento que ela dava, brincou um tempo com um e depois dirigiu a mesma atenção ao outro, sentiu o corpo dela se contorcendo sob o seu.

--Pein..-- sua voz era falha. Um sorriso malicioso brotou na face dele ao ver que no ápice do seu prazer ela chamava pelo nome dele.

Ele queria aproveitar mais aquele corpo, dar mais prazer para ela, mas não agüentaria muito tempo mais, precisava tê-la o quanto antes, lembrou-se então que aquela provavelmente era a primeira vez de sua amada e passou suas mãos delicadamente pelos quadris dela, chegando enfim em sua intimidade, passou então a massagear seu clitóris com movimentos circulares enquanto beijava sua boca abafando os gemidos dela. Quando sentiu que ela se contorcia novamente sob si, soube que ela provavelmente já estaria mais relaxada e pronta para recebê-lo, livrou-se da última peça de roupa que vestia e roçou seu membro rijo na entrada da cavidade dela, o que fazia com que muitas ondas elétricas passassem pelo corpo da mossa. Ele deu mais uma olhada para ela, pedindo a confirmação para continuar, ela apenas sorriu e enroscou suas pernas na cintura dele, ele a penetrou.

--Ahh- era um gemido de dor.

--Eu posso parar.-- Sim, agora ele tinha certeza, ele seria o primeiro e ao que dependesse dele o único homem dela.

--Não, continue. Vai passar.

E ele continuou, lento e leve, para que ela se acostumasse com a situação (líder de organização de assassinos rank S também sabe ser carinhoso), a media que a fisionomia dela foi mudando de dor para prazer, Pein resolveu acelerar, os gemidos iam mudando e ele aumentava a intensidade, os gemidos mudaram novamente e agora já seguiam um ritmo quente que faziam seus corpos se encontrarem, quadril contra quadril. Ele sentiu as contrações dela contra seu membro aumentando-lhe o prazer, chegam ao clímax quase ao mesmo tempo entre palavras sem sentido, ditas durante longos gemidos de mais puro prazer emitidos por ambos. Ele esperou alguns minutos antes de ter força (o Pein ficou sem força?? isso sim que é treinamento) para cair do lado dela na cama. -- eu te amo Pien- san-- disse exausta, ele sorriu e lhe deu um selinho, acomodou-a em seus braços-- quero que se mude para meu quarto-- disse e adormeceram juntos e felizes, ambos sabiam que era apenas a primeira de muitas vezes.

**Continua...  
Comentem, por fvor..****  
****F****icou meio comprido mas acho que ficou bom  
O ****hentai**** foi fofo, neh  
To unindo ****3 casais que gosto muito**** nessa fic, já deu pra perceber quais são neh  
No próximo capítulo vai ter gente nova na Akatsuki, como será a recepção das meninas?**


	5. Akatsuki

E aqui estou eu novamente...

quinto capítulo jah....

as meninas vão chegar e se instalar....

hoje eu soh tenho uma coisinha pra dizer: EU AMEI TODOS OS COMENTS

MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA A TD MUNDO QUE ACOMPANHA, ME DEIXAM FELIZ³²³

A legendinha aquela:

-- bla bla bla-- = fala

"bla bla bla" = pensamento

(bla bla bla) = intromissão vcs sabem de quem ^.~''

E aí vai...

... boa leitura

Capítulo 5- Akatsuki

Quatro cabeças logo apontariam nos limites da oganização. O prédio da Akatsuki não era grande nem pequeno e parecia uma construção abandonada, não chamava a atenção, ficava bem escondido em uma parte muito densa de uma floresta ainda nativa (eh q eu não faço idéia de onde fica). Ainda não tinham falado nada desde o momento em que subiram nos pássaros, cada um deles estava concentradamente perdido em pensamentos.

Sakura ainda ouvia a voz de apelo de Itachi em sua cabeça, sim ela acabara de assumir uma missão muito importante e essa missão dependeria apenas dela, não era bem o tipo de coisa que estava esperando, mas a organização criminosa mais poderosa do mundo shinobi estava deixando seu melhor recruta sob os cuidados dela. Ela crescera ouvindo os feitos do homem ao seu lado, desde o fato dele ser um prodígio, até seu crime e seus feitos, ele com certeza era um homem que conseguia intimidar todo mundo apenas com a menção de seu nome e ele está totalmente vulneravel e dependente dela agora. Ver que estava enfrentando todo seu orgulho para pedir-lhe ajuda, Sakura, secretamente, adorou ve-lo nesta posição, o ninja mais temido estava totalmente submisso a ela. Permitiu-se ficar olhando para ele, ainda estava de olhos fechados "ele parece tão sereno" fisicamente, tinha os traços da face muito semelhante aos do Sasuke, mas havia algo a mais nele. Uma mecha de cabelo se desprendeu, ficou brincando pelo rosto dele " ele é muito sexy". Achou melhor parar por aí, pois tinha medo de até onde poderia ir "mas que bobagem, não há nenhum problema em achá-lo atraente, pois ele realmente é e mesmo porque não há a menor possibilidade de eu me apixonar por ele".

O moreno sabia que ela estava o encarando, sentia-se observado, mas não ligava. Ele estava com muito medo, mas não deixaria isso transparecer, fora burro o suficiente para usar seu poder sem nenhum limíte e assim ficar cego de vez. "ela é um gênio da medicina" mas sua cegueira não era típica, ela era causada por seu raro sharingan "acredito nela". Iria treiná-la, ela queria aprender com ele, um mestre em genjtsu "ela é médica, o que já a coloca em um nível muito superior entre os ninjas, tem uma força sobrehumana o que lhe garante uma vantagem muito grande quando escolhe combate corpo a corpo, ela nem precisava de genjutsu, mas é o que ela quer" ele faria isso por ela se o curasse, afinal, na posição em que estavam, ela poderia tê-lo matado "motivo para querer me matar ela tinha, mas escolheu me ajudar e se aprender bem o que tenho pra ensinar, será uma ninja completa e com muito potencial. Não vou pegar leve com ela, vou forçar até o límite, se ela me curar, farei dela uma kunoichi temida pelo ninjas da mais alta eleite. Potencial ela já tem."

No outro pássaro tanto Ino, quanto Deidara pareciam ter perdido a voz, duas pessoas tão comunicativas, sentiam como se as palavras tivessem fugido de suas bocas. Ela fingia que estava sozinha ali, olhava para todos os lados, menos para ele. Ele não aguentava, ficava olhando para ela com o canto dos olhos a cada minuto "é linda de mais para parar de olhar". Ela se sentiu observada e se rendeu a vontade de encarar o loiro novamente, ela virou o rosto na direção dele e novamente os azuis de seus olhos se encontraram, fanzendo ela se arrepiar até a alma e ele se perder em pensamentos nem um pouco inocentes. Ino sabia bem o que sentia já se apixonara por muitos ninjas, mas nunca sentira algo tão intenso. Ele não sabia o que estava sentindo "já estive com muitas mulheres bonitas, mas com nenhuma delas me senti assim "Desviou o olhar dela- Chegamos, vamos descer, un- estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer da ave (isso mesmo, homens na minha fic são sempre cavalheiros).

No outro pássaro, quando Itachi percebeu que estavam no chão deu um longo suspiro, teria que achar um jeito de descer dali, não teve tempo de pensar direito, sentiu a mão pequena de Sakura entrelaçar na sua e guiá-lo para fora da ave.

--o que pensa que está fazendo?- ele estava mais confuso do que irritado

--Guiando você, não é obvio?- ele ia falar algo, mas ela botou os dedos sobre os lábios dele impedindo-o-- shhhh, você é meu paciente agora e vai me obedecer-- ela não tem medo da morte.

"Obedecer???"-- Com quem você pensa que esta falando?-- Livrou-se da mão dela com força-- Não sou um inválido, não preciso de sua ajuda para andar-- ele tava alterado e acabou tropeçando em uma pedra no meio do caminho, ia cair mas foi amparado por Sakura (gomen, Ita-kum). Fato este que deixou suas faces muito próximas e um certo desconforto em ambos ninjas, mas foi quebrado por ela.

--você não é inválido.-- ela era seca e outoritária mas falava baixo-- mas está precisando da minha ajuda no memento, Itachi, sei muito bem quem você é e isso não me importa, a partir do momento em aceitei subir naquele pássaro com você, você se tornou meu paciente.-- falou calma e pausadamente ainda no tom autoritário.- Se tiver que cuidar de alguma contusão, vai atrasar seu tratamento contra a cegueira. Aconcêlho-te a me obecer durante todo o período em que estiver sob meus cuidados-- concentrou chakra nos punhos e puchou-o pela gola da capa-- Acredite, meu treino com Tsunade não foi brincadeira, absorvi mais da personalidade de minha mestra do que pode imaginar-- puchuo-o mais-- Me irrite mais um pouco e você vai comer papinha de nenem por sonda por um bom tempo, está me intendendo?-- e após falar dessa meneira tão "doce"com ele, abriu um largo sorriso como se nunca tivesse se irritado com ele daquela forma. E soutou-o.

--Irritante-- ele falou com raiva, baixo o suficiente pra ela não escutar. E deixo-se ser guiado pela kunoiche.

--Hey Deidara, essa é a Sakura- chan que eu conheço-- falou divertida apontando para a amiga

O loiro não pode deixar de rir da cena que presenciava "Mandona e com uma aura assassina, un, que medo, será que a Ino também é assim?"olhou para a bela moça com ar de anjo que andava um pouco a sua frente. Já haviam caminhado uns 300 metros quando lembrou de algo, mas foi interrompido pelo Uchiha.

--Deidara, acho que chegamos bem mais cedo do que era previsto, não?

--Não só em data, mas também na hora, faz só dois dias que saímos da sede e ainda não chegamos às sete da manhã-- falou olhando pro céu.

--Droga, teremos que acordar Pein, o que o deixa de mau humor. "Melhor entrar na casa e esperar que ele acord..."- não pode terminar o pensamento.

--KATSU-- e os dois pássaros explodiram fazendo muito barulho.

--Ahhhfff-- Itachi suspirou pesado-- Por que fez isso? Agora sim, teremos uma manhã ótima, teremos sorte se ele não nos mandar servir de sacrifício nos rituais do Hidan.

--Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir, un? A arte é um estouro-- falou como se estivesse magoado pelo parceiro não o entnder-- e agente ia ter que acordar ele de qualquer forma, un.

Itachi tinha argumentos pra continuar a discução, mas escolheu deixar por aquilo mesmo. As meninas riam do argumento de Deidara. Ino ainda ria quando perguntava:

--Escuta, é só isso mesmo? Eu achei que a sede fosse rodeada de jutsus e armadilhas e tals... mas estamos simplesmente entranto aqui como se fosse um pub.

--O nosso sistema de segurança é bem básico e eficiente, a akatsuki possui dois radares de chakra mega potentes, um deles se chama Konan e é o braço direito de Pein e o outro é o Itachi, o sistema é simples quando um dos dois sai o outro deve ficar e qualquer chakra desconhecido é atacado, vcs não foram porque estão conosco-- Disse simples assim e entraram na casa e depararam-se com Tobi, dormindo escorado na mesa ao lado de uma garrafa vazia de Passaport (que pertencia ao Kisame, mas ele aproveitou que o colega tinha saído) e de sua máscara de pirulito, ele parecia não ter acordado com a explosão.

--Não sabia que o Tobi bebeia desse jeito, ta tão podre que não acordou nem com a explosão, un. Olha ele ta sem máscara, sempre quis ver a cara dele, deve ser horroroso, un

--Não.--isso foi uma ordem-- Tobi?-- o Uchiha parecia.. preocupado "nunca vou entender porque esse cara que não se importa com ninguém se preocupa tanto com o Tobi que é um idiota"(isso foi um pensameno do Deidara que envadiu a fala do Uchiha)-- Onde? Me leve até ele.-- e assim foi feito.

(n/a: só pra exclarecer, na minha fic as coisas com Tobi/Madara aconteceram assim como vou esxplicar)

Só o Itachi sabia que o Tobi era Madara e por isso diferente dos outros membros da organização, sempre tratara aquele homem com respeito, aí com e tempo a amizade com a Konan ficou forte e ele se mostrou para ela também (ela talvez não tivesse tanto respeito com ele mas quando viu que todo mundo tratava ele mau, passou a ser gentiu com ele, foi aí que viu que ele era muito inteligente e a amizade surgiu), aí naquela noite por impulso se mostrou pro Pein.

Madara foi quem mandou o Pein formar a organização e o ruivo conhecia a face do Uchiha, mas nunca havia visto Tobi sem máscara. Mas o Madara é um cara muito legau (na minha fic) porque ele é apenas um cara com muito poder e muita experiência, ele podia ser mau e acabar com todo nundo, mas ele já sofreu muito com esse tipo de coisa no passado e resolveu dar um tempo pra cabeça, aí, um belo dia em um de seus encontros com Pein, ele disse que estava passando a organização para ele e que daquele dia em diante ele teria poderes plenos para fazer o que quiesesse com a Akatsuki e que sua última ordem para ele era aceitar um recruta para ordem, sem dar maiores explicações. Pein, como sempre obedeceu. O recruta era o Tobi, ele quis ficar na organização porque todos achavam que ele estava morto e não poderia aparecer do nada, sem falar que aquela era a única vida que conhecia e ficar na Akatsuki só para fazer missões, que pra ele eram barbada, sem ter o compromisso de ficar pensando por eles seria uma forma de aposentadoria bem remunerada e não totalmente parada. Era perfeito.

Mas a última conversa que teve com o atual verdadeiro líder, trouxe muitas memórias a tona, coisas que aquele homem, surrado pela experiência de suas lembranças mais obscuras, não estava preparado para relembrar. Ele não foi forte suficiente e caiu com tudo na bebida. No fim até se sentiu um pouco melhor quando lembrou que sua amiga finalmente teria o que queria e ela provavelmente viria lhe contar a novidade na manhã seguinte, feliz. A quanto tempo ele não dava um sorriso verdadeiro, ele não era capaz de lembrar pois a muito tempo não se sentia feliz, vivia bem, tranquilo e até mesmo satisfeito, mas não se sentia pleno, muito menos feliz.

--Tobi...-- o Itachi chamou daquele jeito de quem é autista por opção dele.-- Tooobiii- ele sacudiu seu ex sensei.

--Hum--o moreno caolho olhou para quem o acordara "ai minha cabeça. O que foi q eu fiz? Ah, sim, lembrei. Mas que..."--Itachi?

--Desde quando bebe desse jeito e apaga _sem máscara_-- frisou o detalhe-- na mesa da sala.

--Kuso-- passou a mão na mácara, não lembrava de quando a tirou.

--Tobi foi um mau garoto-- falou calmo-- pegou o Passaport (yes, já tinha Passaport por la) do Kisame, ele vai ficar puto com você.

Tobi ia responder, mas reparou em algo estranho quando procurou encarar o outro Uchiha. -- olhe para mim, Itachi-- a resposta do moreno foi o simples ato de fechar os olhos e baixar a cabeça lentamente-- Não adianta nada te dizer que avisei né?

Sakura que havia levado Itachi até ali, pode ouvir o que era dito entre os dois, a forma como o Uchiha falava com aquele homem era interessante, havia respeito entre os dois, um respeito que parecia não existir em Deidara. Mas o último comentário do recém mascarado a surpreendeu "então o problema dele não é rescente, e parece que havia sido alertado". Os outros dois que estavam mais distantes não podiam ouvir nada, pois eles falavam baixo, o tom típico dos Uchihas. Itachi não respondeu ao comentário do outro.

--Voltou cedo, aproveite, acredito que Pein está de bom humor, disse sem mais explicações. Levantou e foi para seu quarto. Sem olhar para ninguém ali.

..........

Quando ouviu a explosão, Pein acordou sobresaltado.-- o que foi isso?-- perguntou para Konan.

--Acalme-se, acredito que Deidara e Itachi voltaram. Acho melhor levantar-- sorriu para ele-- é cedo para dizer, ainda não estão dentro da casa, mas parece que as duas estão com eles (meu Deus, essa mulher é um radar ultra potente). O que foi?-- perguntou ao ver o rosto divertido dele, parecia que havia escutado nada do que dissera.

--Bom dia-- disse feliz, encarando a mulher que amava e agora não tinha medo de deixar isso transparecer por seu olhar. Ela sorriu-- Bom dia.

Vestiram- se, fizeram a higiene matinal e Pein foi para seu escritório e Konan foi receber os ninjas. Passou por Tobi no caminho, sorriu e desejou bom dia. Encontrou quem procurava na sala.

--Bom dia-- disse em tom doce, mas era visível para as novas recrutas que estavam diante de alguém que deveriam obedecer.-- Sou Konan, estavamos esperando por vocês-- falou para as garotas-- mas confesso que não achava que seria tão cedo-- terminou falando para os garotos-- Pein-sama aguarda todos vocês na sala dele. Deram sorte, ele está de bom humor hoje-- não segurou o sorriso-- vamos.

..........

Ao chegarem na sala de Pein, Konan foi se sentar na janela e passou a se dedicar a um pedacinho de papel. Sakura conduziu Itachi para uma das cadeiras de frente para Pein e Deidara deixou a outra para Ino sentar. Pein olhou para Itachi de olhos fechados e lançou um olhar do tipo, expliquem-se, para os outros.

--Bom-- começou o Deidara-- Nós seguimos para vila onde as Konoiches estavam, mas encontramos alguns "afetos" de Itachi, eram cinco contra dois mas estavamos nos dando bem, então Itachi parece ter perdido completamente a visão de uma hora para outra, quando consegui chegar onde ele estava, encontrei eles conversando-- apontou para Sakura e Itachi-- estavam em posição de luta, mas minhas ordens era de não atacar as garotas então fiquei olhando, se ela atacasse realmente Itachi eu atacaria, mas não foi preciso-- falou ligeiro-- eles conversaram, se entenderam e parece que chegaram a um acordo.

--Elas aceitaram vir até aqui, Sakura irá me curar e pretendem se unir a Akatsuki-- falou Itachi no tom típico-- mas, com a condição de serem treinadas por mim e Deidara.-- O líder se jogou para trás na cadeira.

--Duas kunoiches de Konoha-- disse o líder autoritário-- treinadas por Tsunade, jovens e com futuro promissor, tinham tudo para ter uma vida tranquila em Konoha, por que fugiram e estão aqui?

Sakura ia responder, mas Ino foi mais depressa-- Derrepente porque não queremos vidas tranquilas-- foi só o que revelou. Num tom que aqueles homens não esperavam, pois não condizia com sua beleza angelical. Sakura ficou orgulhosa da amiga, já havia se acostumado com a nova Ino, mas desde que encontraram os Akaktukis ela estava muito calada, o que não tinha ver nada a ver com a loirinha.

"parece que ela é um estouro, afinal, un" Pensou Deidara com os olhos brilhando.

--Sabem o que essa organização exige? Nós matamos. E sabem o que iremos enfretar quando sua Hokage descobrir que estão aqui? Vão madar os melhores de Konoha atrás das traidoras, isso vai dar trabalho.

--Estamos dispostas a matar quando for preciso.- disse fria. Quanto a outra parte, se vamos prestar serviço para a organização, sinto muito mas, não vai demorar até que descubram nossa situação-- dessa vez foi Sakura quem respodeu e seu tom era frio como o de Ino.

--Muito bem-- o líder parecia decidido.-- Está certa de que pode curá-lo?

--Creio que não preciso encher meu ego falando de minhas capacidades medicinais, se estavam dispostos a ir atrás de mim, sabem do que sou capaz.-- o tom dessa mulher era assustador, os olhos mais ainda.-- É claro que sim, porém, pode ser demorado e vai exigir muita dedicação e paciencia do Itachi, não vai ser nada fácil-- finalizou.

--Sim, sei que você já encontrou alguns de meus subordinados antes, temos um relatório completo sobre você, mas creio que nunca encontramos com sua amiga, logo, não sei nada sobre ela.-- olhou para Ino

--Eu também possuo alguma habilidade médica, o que é muito útil durante missões, mas não sou médica-nin, costumava ser mandada para missões de espionagem, posso invadir e controlar temporariamente a mente de meus inimigos, jutsu que assim como os medicinais, exige muito controle de chakra, algo em que sou muito boa.-- a voz foi a mesma de antes.

--Certo, é um bom jutso, investigação, não é mesmo... Deidara, você não irá apenas ensinar os jutsus ela quiser aprender, você irá treiná-la para ser sua nova dupla, quero vocês dois em plena sintonia nas missões, vocês podem começar a treinar amanhã, já tenho uma missão para vocês mas só irão depois de conhecerem plenamente as habilidades um do outro. Itachi, ainda não sei se a Sakura será sua dupla, mas treine ela como quiser. Vocês vão esperar até que sua visão esteja boa para começar a treinar, até la nenhum dos dois deve deixar a base.-- isso foi uma ordem.-- Konan, temos apenas um quarto sobrando, leve as novas kunoichis até ele e providencie para que fiquem bem instaladas e providencie uniformes, por favor-- isso não foi uma ordem, foi um pedido.

.....

Sairam da sala de Pein, passaram pela sala de estar, Konan mostrou onde era a entrada da cozinha, um lavabo (todos os quartos tinham banheiro), entraram no corredor onde ficavam todos os quartos. Ela falou quem dormia em cada quarto que passavam, dando também uma breve descrição sobre a personalidade de seus donos até que chegaram no fim do corredor.

-- Este será o quarto de vocês duas, era meu até muito recentemente (pra não dezer, que era dela até ontem a noite), ainda tem coisas minhas aí, mas logo estará pronto para vocês. -- Falou do jeito dela, como sempre-- Ah, já ia me esquecendo, esse quarto ao lado do de vocês é o de Pein- Sama e na frente do dele fica o do Itachi- san, os quartos deles são os últimos porque apreciam o silêncio, seria prudente não fazer barulho por aqui, ok.

-- Hai. Konan-san, nenhum desses quartos aqui você disse ser de Deidara-- Ino perguntou

--Ele costumava dormir nesse quarto aqui de frente pro de vocês, mas como disse é prudente fazer silêncio por aqui e isso é muito difícil pro Deidara, ele ficava o tempo todo explodindo coisas, então o líder mandou que se retirasse, desde então ele dorme num galpão que fica ali nos fundos, reforçado pra aguentar a arte dele e não nos incomodar. O quarto agora é do Tobi.

-- Mas e você Konon-san-- essa era a Sakura-- você apenas disse que esse era seu quarto, mas não disse onde dorme.

-- Eu divido com Pein, ali-- falou ela já meio alterada, ela já tava irritada com tanta pergunta inútil, ela não era uma boa anfitriã, ficar ali tirando as dúvidas delas era muito chato, queria voltar logo a seus afazeres (lê-se, fazer origames)

--Ahh, entendo-- disse impressionada "então, Akatsukis também amam"..

-- Bom, se não se importam-- queria cortar a conversa por ali-- Vamos conhecer o quarto de vocês, uma pode ir tomando banho enquanto a outra pode ir me ajudando a tirar minhas coisas dali.

Algumas horas depois elas já estavam de banho tomado, iniforme novo e quarto preparado para elas, até a cama elas tinham mudado a casal que tinha por duas de solteiro. Ino estava sentada segurando os joelhos em sua cama e Sakura estava no chão de frente para ela, com as costas escoradas em sua cama.

--Que dia hem—falou Ino-- Isso aaqui é tão diferente do que imaginava.

-- Eu nem sei o que eu esperava disso aqui-- respondeu meio confusa-- Mas uma coisa é certa, me sinto como se estivesse em casa.

-- Também, deve tá se achando a toda boa né testuda-- Sakura olhou para ela sem entender-- Bom, pra começar eles estavam indo atrás de você, iriam até Konoha te raptar de verdade, se nós não tivessemos fugido, aí depois toda aquela declaração de apelo do Itachi, amiga até eu senti pena dele.

-- Eu adorei aquilo porquinha, ele disse exatamente o que eu queria ouvir, mas nunca imaginaria que ouviria algo desse tipo, logo dele. Confesso que gostei muito de ver aquele homem tão poderoso completamente submisso.

-- Sabia que você era maluca e possessiva, mas ainda não sabia desse teu lado SM testa-san

--Vai te catar, porca gorda-- arremeçou uma almofada na mesma.-- o que você quer, hem, pensa que não vi como ficou na frente do Deidara- san, toda tímida, até parecia a Hinata na frente do baka do Naruto, só faltou gaguejar e ficar vermelha..

-- Ahhhh, Sakura, não fala assim. Estou apaixonada.-- Falou dramatizando com a mão no coração.

-- Mas você o conheceu hj!!!-- ela riu

-- Mas eu sei o que senti!!

-- Também, guria me diz de que mundo vieram os homens que conhecemos hoje, hem?

-- O quer dizer??-- Perguntando com um sorriso malicioso. Fazia tempo que não tinham uma conversa desse tipo, e elas adoram.

-- Ai, acho que cegueira ta virando epidemia por aqui. Amiga acorda, primeiro-- ela ia contando nos dedos-- seu querido Deidara que é um gato (oh se eh), depois-- dois dedos-- o Itachi (esse eh meu e ninguém tasca ò.ó) que eu tenho que confessar que é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi, aí-- três dedos-- aquele Tobi que colocou a máscara logo mas deu pra ver que Kami- sama foi gentiu com ele, não é por falta de beleza que ele usa aquela máscara e por fim-- falou mostrando quatro dedos pra amiga-- me diz que líder é aquele, aquilo é o pecado em pessoa. Ahh, e eu já ia ma esquecendo, aquele Sasori (o boneco dos meus sonhos) que eu matei também era um ruivinho todo lindo.-- riu. (isso pq elas ainda não conheceram o Hidan lol)

E passaram o resto daquela noite assim conversando, falaram de como dariam tudo de si, de como seriam as melhores, fazendo suposições sobre seus novos companheiros entre tantos outros assuntos que poderiam ser ditos impossíveis, improváveis e impróprios para as antigas ninjas de Konoha, mas que passariam a fazer parte da vida daquelas mulheres ali. Sentiam-se totalmente confortáveis, haviam encontrado seu lugar.

......

-- Tsunade-sama, gomen nasai, nossa missão foi falha-- disse o líder do esquadrão ANBU-- Seguimos qualquer rastro que elas poderiam ter deixado, após dias e dias sem nada ouvimos boatos de duas ninjas que estavam acampadas em uma vila muito pequena, ajundando os moradores, a descrição combinava com Haruno e Yamanaka, mas quando chegamos na dita vila encontramos apenas o acampamento abandonado. Os aldeões falaram coisas também sobre dois homens de capa preta com nuvéns vermelhas e explosões... Sinto muito Hokage- sama, a informação é de terem ninjas mortos naquele dia, cinco, não tivmos informações quanto a identidades, os corpos foram incinerados.

--Akatsukis?? Mortas??-- Ela parecia não compreender.-- Tem alguma informação sobre os Akatsukis?

-- Era uma vila muito pobre e pequena, não possuem ninjas nem sabem nada a respeito da Akatsuki, mesmo assim, um dos aldeões disse ter visto a face dos ninjas.

--E... ele pode ajudar em...

-- Um dos homens tinha cabelos longos e louros, com uma franja encobrindo uma espécie de monóculo. E outro tinha cabelos longos também mas negros como os olhos. Depois ele disse que seguiu de lonje os homens, pode ver o louro criar algum tipo de explosão mas saiu correndo ao ver que o moreno matou um homem apenas olhando para ele.-- disse tudo muito friu e profissional (é claro ele é um ANBU)-- De acordo com nossos arquivos...--ia terminar mas foi interrompido pela godaime

-- Sei de quem se tratam. Mas preciso da confirmação de que elas foram mortas.

--Hai, mas...

-- Sem mais nada, encontrem- nas... nem que seja para enterrá-las ou apenas gravar seus nomes no memorial.-- o ANBU já ia saindo da sala da hokage.-- ANBU, isso é muito sigiloso, mais ninguém deve saber. Dispensado.

-- Hai.

-- Acredita mesmo que possam estar mortas?-- pergunta alguém que estava quietinho ao lado da mesa dela até agora.

-- Não sei o que pensar-- disse num suspiro.

-- Tsunade.. você sabe que, a possibilidade delas terem sido raptadas é quase nula nesse momento, não?

--Ahh, ou elas foram mortas pelas mãos de dois akatsukis ou fugiram.-- suspirou-- Mas, isso não faz sentido algum, hum..

-- Até quando devo esconder isso do Naruto?

-- Até termos respostas concretas Kakashi, até lá elas estão em missão sem tempo previsto para volta.--mais um suspiro-- Do contrario ele vai sair como louco por aí e isso é tudo o que não precisamos. Sua missão no momeno será manter o Naruto ocupado o bastante, em missões, treinamento ou seja lá o que for, desde que ele não tenha tempo para perceber o que se passa.

_**Continua..**_

_**Perdoem-me pelos erros de escrita....**_

_**deu preguiça de corrigir.. ^.^''**_

_**ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**comentem \o/**_

_**até a próxima**_

_**bjks**_


	6. As Lembranças de Itachi

Bom dia leitores \o/

Aqui estou eu novamente trazendo mais um pedacinho dessa história lol

Assim, um mês jah passou desde que elas chegaram na sede.... ambas estam passando cada vez menos tempo juntas, cada uma delas tem uma tarefa diferente lah dentro da casa....

Originalmente esse capítulo ficou muito grande (eu sei, meus capítulos são grandes...mas esse tinha ficado grande d+) então cortei um pouco aqui, botei um pouco mais lah e fiz ele em duas partes XD

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM

LEGANDA:

-- bla bla bla – fala

"bla bla bla" -- pensamento

(bla bla bla) minha fala/pensamento invadindo a fic

Capítulo 6- O primeiro mês_parte 1_ Sakura e as lembranças do Itachi

-- Itachi..vem-- ele não via o rosto dela porque parte dele estava nas sombras, a parte que podia ver estava coberto por seus cabelos rosados, mas ouvia sua voz manhosa, ela estava em sua cama, com a capa da organização aberta caindo pelos ombros e os braços escorados no colchão, suas pernas estavam entreabertas convidando-o. Ele não pensou duas vezes, cedeu ao pedido dela, colocou-se entre sua pernas, estava deitando-a no futon com uma mão em sua cintura e outra em seu pescoço, começou a distribuir beijos pelo mesmo, estava subindo em direção a sua boca e....

TOC, TOC, TOC (esse é o barulho da porta)

-- KUSO-- acordou (foi acordado)

Havia alguns dias que tinha seus sonhos invadidos pela médica-nin de cabelos rosa, nunca via seu rosto mas sabia que era ela, pois sempre sentia seu cheiro e reconhecia a textura em sua pele, não precisava vê-la para sentí-la. Tudo aquilo era muito confuso, ele nunca sonhara com nenhuma mulher antes, lembrava das vezes em que Madara o levava em casas de mulheres fáceis, foi assim que aprendeu como saciar uma das necessidades de seu corpo.

Amor, ele não sabia mais o que era, um dia amou sua família mas abriu mão dela por algo maior, com certeza amava seu irmão, ainda levava consigo algumas fotos dos dois juntos, mas ele também teve que abrir mão de Sasuke, teve que fazer com a pessoa que mais amava, a única pessoa que não conseguiu ser frio o suficiente para matar o odiasse mais que tudo, uma vez teve o amor que veio em forma de amizade tb e esse, assim como todos os outros teve que morrer, tudo isso por um amor que tinha por pessoas que ele nem conhecia e por um lugar que o odiaria pelo resto de sua vida. Mas ele nunca amou nenhuma mulher, nunca tivera com quem dividir o que carregava, mas ela, era diferente. Ele não sabia o que sentia por ela, gostava de te-la perto de si, começaram a se falar, mesmo que pouco, todos os dias e agora ela começou a invadir seus sonhos. Será que ela representava a face do amor que estava faltando para ele? Ele não queria, tinha medo de amar de novo e perder de novo, o amor doi nas lembranças de Itachi.

-- Itachi, está acordado?-- era a ninja que o enlouquecia no sonho que o chamava.

-- Agora estou, o que quer?-- Sua voz ainda estava embriagada pelo sonho que tivera.

-- Gomen, eu sei que é cedo ainda, mas acho que consegui, quero examiná-lo mais uma vez para ter certeza-- ela tava bem empolgada.

Desde o dia em que chegara ali, a um mês atrás, a rotina de Sakura se resumia em examinar Itachi e pesquisar, aí examinava de novo e pesquisava um pouco mais, ela queria estar bem segura do que faria, falhar estava fora de cogitação. Fora isso quase não acontecera nada de mais em sua vida naquela sede.

Apenas um incidente logo quando conheceu Hidan, ele estava se preparando para mais um de seus rituais macabros, ele atacou Sakura e ficou tentando convencê-la a se converter, achando que ela se alegraria em saber que o sangue dela seria perfeito para um sacrifício em oferenda para seu Deus, ela se borrou de medo, mas foi salva por Tobi, que a tirou daquela situação. Por falar em Tobi, talvez o momento mais interessante que tivera ali até agora tenha sido com ele.

Foi nun dia em que todos almoçavam juntos, Tobi estava ao lado de Sakura e reparou a maneira como ela ficava olhando o outro Uchiha.

Flesh back on

-- Sorte sua que ele não pode ver a forma como olha pra ele.

-- Nani? Dou iu koto da.(agora eu superei hehe, trad= o que?do q vc está falando?)

Ela até que sabia sim, passava cada vez mais tempo com o Uchiha o examinando, eles conversavam pouco mas gostavam da companhia um do outro, se davam bem e ela estava cada vez mais sentindo necessidade de estar perto dele, mas não queria assumir isso nem para si mesmo, sabia que isso era perigoso. Apesar de ter havido homens na vida dela, depois de Sasuke ela aprendeu que o amor dói e deveria ser evitado o máximo possível, assim, Sakura deu a devida atenção a cada um de seus afetos, mas nunca mais havia amado ou se apaixonado novamente. Ela não amava mais o Uchiha vingador, mas também estava fechada para esse sentimento, era sua defesa para não sofrer novamente. No entanto, estava caminhando na beira da linha perigosa entre o afeto e a paixão, não queria admitir, mas sabia disso.

--Sabe sim, você está se apaixonando-- ele falou simples (parece que o Tobi tem um olho bom pra isso)-- mais dia menos dia, você estará completamente dependente dele.

-- É sério Tobi, ele é a pessoa com quem eu mais convivo aqui, somos apenas amigos. Mesmo porque, eu não quero me apaixonar e ele não me parece do tipo que se apaixona. Não se preocupe.

-- Todos nós somos capazes de amar, vocês são apenas amigos porque sofrem da mesma dor. Ambos são capazes de amar mas têm medo de sofrer novamente. Vocês não estão abertos para confiar plenamente em alguém novamente e enquanto não forem capazes disso não amarão ninguém. Ele sente essa dor a mais tempo que você e para se proteger se tornou naquela pedra de gelo, ele não era assim antes sabia? Anata mo, está indo pelo mesmo caminho. (vc tb)

-- Antes? Antes de que?-- ela se interessou muito pelo que ele falou, mas ele parecia continuar sem dar atenção ao último comentário dela.

-- Escute Sakura, conheço você a pouco tempo, mas parece que você é capaz de chegar perto dele, não do frio assassino, mas o homem por baixo disso tudo, como disse, são amigos. Eu conheço Itachi desde que ele era criança e você não faz idéia de quanto tempo não o vejo assim...próximo de....um amigo.

-- Desde que ele era criança?-- ela tava ainda mais interessada, mas ele novamente não deu atenção a pergunta dela.

-- Você está derretendo o gelo dele e isso pode significar que ele esteja começando a querer confiar em você, mas presta atenção, se ele confiar em alguém novamente e se ferir, pode ser a última e aí... bom, pode ser tarde demais para ele.

Aquilo ficou tempo na cabeça dela, deixou um monte de perguntas sem respostas também (pq ela nem quis perguntar...nd q ela perguntava ele respondia), mas continuou em frente, tentando convencer a si mesmo que aquilo não passaria da amizade.

Flesh back off

Ela esperou alguns minutos até ele abrir a porta, seria a primeira vez em todo esse tempo que entraria ali, todas as outras vezes que o examinara havia sido na sala se estar ou na sala de Pein, era realmente incômodo trabalhar com aqueles olhos em espiral e sua companheira a observando o tempo todo, por isso, como achava que finalmente poderia começar o tratamento decidiu ir direto ao quarto dele, onde não seria interrompida e nem analisada. Entrou.

--Ohayo-- ela estava animada-- espero que estaja pronto pois quero começar seu tratamento. (bom dia)

--Hm-- ela estava começando a entender o que ele queria dizer até quando ele não dizia nada, mesmo porque, a maioria das respostas de Itachi se resumiam em "Hm".

-- Não se preocupe, estou segura do que estou fazendo-- disse realmente muito segura-- Por falar nisso, se quiser tomar um banho ou botar uma roupa que o deixe mais relaxado será melhor para você, vamos demorar muito aqui.

-- Acho que vou fazer os dois então, se não se incomoda em esperar mais um pouco-- apesar de frio, ele sempre foi muito educado com ela, na verdade essa era uma coisas que ficava claro nele, sempre muito quieto, mas também muito cortês nas atitudes.

Ele pegou um kimono preto simples e seguiu para o banheiro. Ela se sentou na beira da cama e passou a observar o quarto dele, assim como o dela, era simples, porém confortável. Tinha um futon para casal, um armário que deveria conter roupas pois não tinha nenhum guarda- roupas ali, um bidesinho com duas gavetas, dois almofadões que ele deveria usar para meditar, um cabide e... -- um piano???-- falou incrédula, jamais imaginaria aquilo. Teve a idéia de bisbilhotar as coisas dele para ver se ele guardava alguma lembrança de sua vida passada mas recuou quando lembrou que aquele cara era imprevisível e ficaria muito (MUITO) irritado se descobrisse que ela andou bisbilhotando a vida dele-- no que é que estou pensando? -- depois de alguns minutos ouviu o barulho do chuveiro desligando e instantes depois, Itachi apareceu na porta.

Lindo naquele kimono, com os cabelos molhados e soltos, tão cheiroso que o cheiro dele invadiu o quarto, a respiração dela até parou (a dela e a minha), mas foi por segundos, muita sorte dela ele ser cego agora, pois tava toda errada e num vermelhão. Deixou o abalo pela entrada do Uchiha no quarto e continuou normalmente.

-- Nunca poderia imaginar que você tocasse piano-- disse meio que debochando

-- Só porque matei algumas pessoas? (SOH????? ALGUMAS???)-- ele respondeu calmamente como se aquilo não o afetasse-- Esqueceu que também sou um prodígio? Toco desde os 8, é como uma criança que é treinada como um cão farejador e retalhador pelos soldados de sua vila, costumava relaxar.-- tentou esconder como aquilo o marcava.

Ela estava impressionada com o que ouvira, foi a primeira vez que Itachi dividia com ela alguma coisa sobre a vida dele, ela já tinha contado muitos fatos de sua vida para ele, coisas como missões, time 7, a amizade que tinha com Naruto, o amor que teve por Sasuke, como era treinada pela Tsunade-Hina, como gostou de matar o Sasori (ela gostou de matar o Sasori??bom, metaforicamente, eu acho que sim já que ele era um akatsuki, ou seja, forte e perigoso, deve ter feito bem pro ego dela, não foi por um motivo +- assim que ela fugiu de Konoha? É, eu acho que ela gostou sim.) mas ele sempre só ouvia. Sentiu pena dele pelo que ouviu, mas não demonstraria porque ele com certeza não gostaria disso, ser alvo de pena é humilhante.

-- Gomen nasai-- ela não arriscou dizer mais nada-- Podemos começar? Quero te examinar uma última vez.

-- Hai-- sentou-se sobre seus joelhos em uma das almofadas no chão.

Sakura pôs se em sua frente na mesma posição e começou a examiná-lo, mas estava achando dificuldade em se concentrar, tinha que aproveitar a brecha que ele lhe dera minutos antes. -- Sabe Itachi, se quer saber, não julgo você pelos crimes que cometeu. No começo, quando seu irmão deixou a vila para se vingar de você, eu realmente senti muita raiva por você estar tirando ele de perto de mim, mas eu era muito nova e tola, depois cresci e percebi que não há certo ou errado nessa vida.-- parou para desvendar a expressão dele, parou de examiná-lo-- já fiz coisas poderiam ser consideradas erradas, acabei me tornando traidora da vila também, mas muito antes disso já tinha chegado a conclusão de que não importa nenhum motivo superficial que possa justificar, ou não nossas ações-- ela olhava fundo nos olhos dele como se ele pudesse enxergar ela também-- porque o único motivo verdadeiro que nos leva a tomar qualquer decisão é sempre o mesmo-- ele ouvia impressionado o que ela falava-- e esse motivo é que naquele momento, naquela situação, por tudo que o cercava, a decisão tomada é sempre a que julgamos a mais correta, ou a única possível.-- ele se via na situação que ela descrevia inconsciente de como aquilo ia fundo nele-- Por mais incompreensível que possa ser a escolha que você fez Itachi, depois que conheci você melhor, tenho certeza de que fez o que fez porque era o que julgava correto para você naquele momento. Não cabe a mim julgar você pelo o que não sei.-- Ela finalizou o discurso e continuou o exame, bem mais tranqüila depois de falar aquilo tudo.

Passados alguns minutos de exame, Itachi já estava recomposto depois daquele desabafo compreensivo da médica e bem mais relaxado-- E então, poderei finalmente ver seu rosto?

-- Ainda não terá o privilégio-- ela estava de bom humor hoje-- Mas começaremos com o tratamento, até o final da manhã poderá até ver algum borrão, se isso acontecer é um sinal de que até o fim da semana suas férias terminarão.

--E irei treinar você-- disse num suspiro, como se fosse uma tarefa muito árdua, mas num tom de brincadeira.

-- Ganbatte kudasai-- disparou em mesmo tom (eu to poliglota hj. Trad= boa sorte)

-- Te digo o mesmo-- deu um sorriso.

É claro que foi um sorriso do tipo Uchiha, mesmo assim era lindo, combinava perfeitamente com o roste dele. Aquilo foi desmontante pra Sakura, mas ela conseguiu contornar e começar o tratamento dele. Passaram a manhã toda naquele jutsu de cura até que ela parou por falta de chakra, não precisava se esforçar tanto mas desse modo talvez pudesse acelerar o processo, enfim, todo esforço dela foi bem recompensado, pois Itachi estava enxergando bem mais que um borrão.

--Sakura, estou enxergando melhor do que quando foi buscar você-- disse sem conseguir esconder o contentamento

--Certo, agora me ajuda a levantar não tenho força pra mais nada hoje-- ele estendeu a mão e levantou-a, passou um braço por sua cintura para mantê-la em pé, tentava com muito esforço ver as fisionomias dela, mas ainda não dava pra tanto.

Aquela aproximação toda fez um frio passar pela espinha dela, mas ela riu ao perceber que ele forçava os olhos para tentar ver seu rosto e isso meio que a relaxou, então ela se permitiu abraçar o moreno ao seu lado e se deixar ser levada por ele-- Vamos comer alguma coisa, por Kami- Sama-- disse por fim e foram meio que se carregando corredor a fora.

...

--Tem um lugar que costumo ir para meditar, fica meio perto daqui, quer ir la?-- perguntou enquanto baixava a cabeça sobre o prato.

-- Desde que não seja muito longe, não estou em condições.

-- Não se preocupe, eu levo você.-- corou um pouco, mas é claro que ela não percebeu, tava com tanta fome que só levantava a cabeça do prato pra pegar mais comida ¬¬.

Depois de uns 40 min, já tinham se alimentado o suficiente. Sakura voltou a se apoiar em Itachi e abraçados, ele fez com sumissem em penas de corvo. Apareceram numa clareira linda no topo de uma montanha (eu acho que eles aparataram) que não era muito longe dali.

-- Itachi-san, é perfeito-- disse abobalhada com a vista do lugar. --Como descobriu esse lugar?-- disse se voltando para o moreno que estava sentado sobre as próprias pernas no chão, atrás se si.

-- Bom, está na organização a um mês apenas mas mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai perceber que é um pouco difícil de encontrar silêncio la dentro, então um dia eu me irritei com isso, saí pra caminhar e cabei chegando aqui (simples assim), desde então subo aqui pra pensar, meditar, montar estratégias ou simplesmente para ficar sozinho. (como ele ta falante hoje)

-- Por que me trouxe aqui?-- ele estava muito diferente hoje, estava falando, conversando com ela, normalmente, ele só fazia isso quando era necessário, mas hoje ele parecia estar... aberto para ela?

-- Para você meditar e se recuperar daquele jutsu que usou comigo. -- ela se sentou de frente para ele.

--Ahh, claro...-- ela estava decepcionada com a resposta (bom, qual era a resposta que ela queria nem eu sei), mas ainda assim feliz pois ele se preocupava com ela.

Ele percebeu a decepção dela, mas não entendeu (é claro que não se nem eu entendi) e nem falou mais nada tb. Os sonhos que andava tendo com ela, a felicidade dela quando bateu em sua porta para dizer que seria curado, a dedicação dela em curá-lo, aquela declaração, ele sabia que não estava em seu estado mais são, tinha vontade de se abrir por completo para ela, deixar que ela soubesse seus motivos, mostrar que ele talvez não fosse o monstro que fizeram dele, apesar disso não diminuir o peso de seu erro. Queria deixar que a curiosidade dela vagasse por sua alma e respondesse a todas sua perguntas, mas se isso também era amor, não poderia ir adiante ou isso poderia doer novamente, NÃO PODERIA SE ABRIR.

Ela fechou os olhos para meditar mas a única coisa que fez foi repassar td que ouvira naquele dia, o pequeno desabafo dele, a declaração dela, aquele sorriso, o convite, os diálogos. Se ele estava aberto para ela hoje, ela iria entrar. Havia finalmente cruzado a linha da paixão, caiu na armadilha daquilo que tentou evitar por tanto tempo, sabia que poderia doer, que poderia perder, mas não iria voltar atrás. ELA ESTAVA DISPOSTA A DESVENDAR AQUELE HOMEM.

-- você estava certo, só de estar aqui já me sinto bem melhor-- ela disse no tom frio dela, mas com uma ponta de simpatia.

--Hm.-- ele havia se fechado de novo.

-- sabe que.. estava imaginando como você toca piano-- tentou puxar assunto

-- Geralmente eu sento na frente e uso os dedos-- frio e grosso ¬¬''

Ela ficou irritada e confusa com a reação dele, afinal tava tudo tão bem-- O que você tem hem?

--...

--ITACHI, não precisa ser tão grosso comigo.

--...

Silêncio irrita quando agente quer bater boca-- Fale comigo— mandou. (?)

-- Trouxe você aqui para meditar e não gritar. -- frio e autoritário.

-- vc estava conversando normalmente (no caso dele anormalmente) comigo até pouco tempo, porque está agindo assim agora?

Silêncio novamente. A falta de resposta dele a irritou tanto que ela esqueceu de sua frágil situação e concentrou todo chakra que ainda tinha em seu punho e socou uma rocha que desmoronou, assim como a kunoiche (viu Sakura, por isso que dizem que ninjas não podem ser emotivos demais, olha o que tu acabou de fazer baka òó). Ela havia ficado sem chakra algum, sentia algo quente em sua mão, sabia que era sangue pois estava sem luvas-- Itachi...--conseguiu chamar antes de apagar.

Itachi se levantou e foi até ela "o que teria dito a ela se tivesse menos auto-controle?'' se perguntava, pegou- a no colo – Gomen Sakura-san, mas você não precisa saber certas coisas-- e a levou de volta para sede, a levaria pro seu quarto pois temia encontrar Ino no quarto delas e a loira certamente iria fazer um auê desnecessário ao ver a amiga desacordada. No cominho acabou por encontrar seu sensei. (ex)

-- O que você fez?-- perguntou preocupado

-- Nada-- sem parar, foi direto na direção dos quartos. Mas Tobi o seguiu. -- Escuta, hoje não é um bom dia, então me deixe, eu cuido dela.

-- Da pra ver de longe que você não está bem e faz dias que não está agindo como de costume. O que há com você Itachi?-- entraram no quarto dele.

-- Pare de agir como se fosse meu pai Madara. -- depositou a ninja desacordada em sua cama.

-- E ainda bem que não sou, ou estaria morto agora, ou será que se seu pai tivesse agido como eu agi com você ele não estaria vivo agora? Hem Itachi, quem cuidou de você quando saiu da vila?

-- Não comece com isso agora-- ele limpava o ferimento na mão dela.

-- Então apenas me diga o que está acontecendo.

-- Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém-- sentou na beira da cama ao lado do corpo dela-- Sabe o que está acontecendo-- levou uma mão ao rosto dela e permitiu-se ficar admirando o que podia de sua figura.

-- E é por isso que Sakura está desmaiada em sua cama?

-- Não, ela está assim porque não consigo mais me abrir para uma pessoa sem pensar em como isso pode ser doloroso depois-- tirou a mão dela e encarou seu mentor-- mesmo porque não tenho mais tempo para isso, a hora de encontrar meu irmão já passou, talvez agora seja tarde demais pra querer mudar de plano.

-- Eu penso exatamente o contrário. -- disse se sentando ao lado do mais novo-- Estou velho demais, se seu irmão está mesmo forte como ouvimos falar e forte o suficiente para matar você, eu odeio admitir, mas não sei se tenho como me defender da ira dele quando eu o contar a verdade. Mesmo porque, seu plano não saiu como esperava, Sasuke te odeia, quer te matar e daí despertaremos nele meu poder e você acha que quando ele souber a verdade vai fazer o que você queria, mas ele não vai querer voltar pra Konoha, nem reconstruir o clã de uma maneira digna-- encararam-se sérios-- Ele está completamente cego e corrompido pelo ódio, uma vez que a vingança dele seja efetiva ele vai procurar outra coisa para nutrir seu ódio, e essa coisa será Konoha quando ele souber a verdade.

-- Não Madara, eu me recuso a acr...

-- A acreditar que seu irmãozinho se tornou um típico Uchiha?-- cortou ele-- Sinto muito, filho, mas se ainda tem amor naquela vila, ou por essa ninja adormecida em sua cama, acho melhor repassar seus planos com Sasuke, porque com o poder que ele tem mais a personalidade, nem a Akatsuki vai permanecer viva. Em outras palavras Itachi, ser morto por Sasuke e dar a ele a verdade é basicamente o mesmo que dar início a mais uma guerra shinobi...e se não estou ficando gaga com a idade, esse foi justamente o motivo por ter sujado suas mãos com sangue não foi?

-- ...-- Itachi apenas ficou em silêncio enquanto uma única lágrima percorria solitária seu rosto.

-- Aproveite o que ela trouxe para sua vida novamente, faça com que seja diferente dessa vez, vocês são ainda tão jovens-- levantou-se-- Escute a voz de quem já viveu demais Itachi-chan. Ahh, eu quero que saiba que fico feliz por ver que ainda tem um coração que bata aí, temia que ele já estivesse completamente congelado-- e saiu do quarto.

Itachi também se levantou, foi tomar um banho, aquele tinha sido um dia cheio. Ali, debaixo da água quente ele podia esquecer, mesmo que por poucos minuto tudo que era e relaxar, mas hoje não. Hoje a água quente do chuveiro se misturavam com lágrimas silenciosas que a muito tempo ele não derramava, pensava no que Madara lhe falara, será mesmo que Sasuke havia crescido e se tornado um típico Uchiha desprezível? Ele fechou os olhos e como num flesh várias imagens vieram em sua mente. Em uma delas ele passeava pelo centro de konoha com Sasuke em suas costas, então a imagem se dissolveu e outra apareceu, ele estava na varanda de casa mostrando ao irmão como afiar kunais, a imagem mudou novamente e estava lendo para o Uchiha menor alguns pergaminhos que falavam sobre os ninjutsus usados pelos Uchihas, outra imagem veio e ele cuidava dos queimados nas mãos e na face do irmão que ainda não tinha controle total sobre os jutsus do elemento katon, a cena mudou novamente e ele escondia do irmão emburrado o presente de aniversário que o maior fingia ter esquecido, uma nova cena e Sasuke pulava de felicidade na frente do espelho admirando seus olhos e o novo tom rubro que eles adquiriam e perguntava todas coisas sobre o sharingan para o irmão mais velho. Abriu os olhos, sabia quais as lembranças que viriam depois daquela e não queria pensar nelas, não agora. Deixou que todas as lágrimas caíssem livres no box do chuveiro, só sairia dali quando não restasse uma gota se quer a ser chorada.

Voltou ao quarto, Sakura parecia ainda estar desacordada, não ligou, sabia que ela tinha muito o que se recuperar, deitou-se na cama ao lado dela e dormiu desejando o dia em que poderia finalmente admirar o rosto dela com todos os detalhes.

POR HOJE ERA ISSO!!

FICOU MEIO DRAMÁTICA...

ITACHI COM SENTIMENTO...

NO PRÓXIMO CAP. TEREMOS O PRIMEIRO MÊS DA INO.  
PRA QUEM QUER SABER ELA TA TREINANDO MUITO E O DEIDARA...  
BOM QUE QUISER SABER O QUE HOUVE COM O DEIDARA VAI TER QUE ESPERAR PRA LER..lol  
FAÇAM-ME FELIZ, COMENTEM!!

PS: GOMEN PELOS POSSÍVES MUITOS ERROS DE PORTUGUÊS QUE DEVEM ESTAR MAIS PRESENTES QUE DE COSTUME, CULPA DOS MEUS ÓCULOS QUE SUMIRAM .

bjks

ateh terça que vem!!!


	7. O treinamento de Ino

Minna-san \o/

Ta aí...  
a segunda parte do primeiro mês  
Ino em ação!!!  
não sou muito boa em descrever lutas, mas fiz o que pude o.o  
espero que gostem

Ah, queria agradecer os coments tb  
ADORO MT E LEIO TODOS  
Muito obrigada pelo pessoal que ta acompanhando  
E CONTINUEM COMENTANDO, ONEGAI

-- fala --

"pensamento"

(meu comentário)

Capítulo 7- O primeiro mês_parte 2_ O treinamento de Ino

Ino naquela manhã, estava fazendo o que fazia todas as manhãs e tardes desde que chegara ali, ela estava treinando com Deidara. Com o passar dos dias, ela foi se acostumando com a presença do loiro e deixou aquela crise de timidez de lado e voltou a ser a Ino falante, Deidara também já voltara ao normal, estava ensinando tudo que sabia pra ela e agora ela também usava usava um monóculo como o dele. Ele estava impressionado com todas as qualidades dela, desde suas habilidades e performances até em como o cabelo dela balançava quando ela se movia no ar e em como as curvas dela eram perfeitas, a atração entre os dois era cada vez mais crescente também. Ino sabia que estava apaixonada, ele também já tinha se dado de conta disso e é claro que a ordem inteira percebia que o sentimento era recíproco, menos eles mesmos.

A rotina dela era treinar, treinar e treinar e quando ela se via quase sem forças, Deidara dava um jeito de puxar mais ainda o treino, ela não era fraca e nem pobre de conhecimento em jutsus, mas ainda lutava como uma Kunoiche de Konoha e agora estava sendo treinada para matar quem fosse que causasse seu caminho e atrapalhasse suas futuras missões de espionagem. Agora ela estava ainda mais fria, aprendera que durante uma missão deveria priorizar sempre o objetivo mesmo que isso significasse matar ou ver pessoas serem mortas (nossa que coisa louca, fui eu quem escreveu isso?? o.o).

Era sempre assim, pela manhã ela treinava contra Deidara e à tarde ela treinava com Deidara (deu pra sacar a diferença??). No momento ela corria a toda velocidade e investia contra ele com sua katana, ela era muito ágil com a espada e Deidara se via apertado, ela concentrava um pouco de chakra nas mãos o que a deixava muito rápida, ele escapava por pouco. Conseguiu por um breve momento ver uma brecha sob o ombro da loira, atraiu a atenção dela com uma pequena explosão da qual ela escapou, o que era previsto por ele, mas logo viu a explosão muito pequena que causou apenas uma ferida em seu ombro causada por uma joaninha que ele colocou nela enquanto se preocupava com a primeira explosão. --Concentre-se, un, já está cansada??-- ele cutucava.

Isso deixava Ino profundamente irritada, ela investiu outra ele novamente sem ligar para dor no ombro, foi com tudo até que o loiro também deu brecha e ela lhe deu uma rasteira e um belo dum soco que fizeram o loiro cair com tudo no chão, ela pulou sobre ele deixando um pé em cada lado de seu abdome e arremessou sua katana no chão em direção a ele, ato esse que, propositalmente fez com que a arma ficasse cravada na terra colada ao tórax dele pegando de raspão no corpo-- Dá-te por satisfeito?-- falou encarando. Ele riu e ela ouviu um barulho comum vindo de uma das mãos dele, uma de suas bocas estava cuspindo argila, rápida, ela concentrou mais chakra em seus pés e posicionando um em um pulso, arremessou uma kunai no outro e colocou o outro pé perigosamente no pescoço dele, fez um selo com suas mãos -- Nimpo: Shinten.....

--Chega, treino encerrado-- disse logo-- hoje você venceu, un.-- Ele odiava aquele ninjustsu da manipuladora de mentes, por um único motivo, que ele nunca vai esquecer.

Flesh back on

Era o primeiro treinamento entre os loiros, Ino estava se saindo bem mas estava meio nervosa, ela não se deixava encurralar por Deidara mas pegar o mesmo era igualmente difícil, até que ela se desequilibrou ele mandou um pássaro explosivo nela que caiu com tudo no chão.

-- Yare, é tudo que pode fazer?? Juro que pensei que fosse menos fracote, un.-- alfinetou

Pra que? Ela ficou muito p... (=X) com o comentário, levantou com tudo e correu na direção dele, lançou kunais (quantas ela acertou eu nem sei, talvez nenhuma ou todas, não deu tempo de ver), logo estava frente a frente com o oponente deu um soco nele que o fez levantar uns 15 metros em direção céu, em fração de segundos ela já estava la em cima em sua frente e deu outro soco nele que caiu num baque no chão, próximo de uma árvore, ino pegou ele pela gola da capa e jogou-o contra a árvore sem se imprtar com o estado em que os socos o deixara, levou os braços dele acima da cabeça e os prendeu ali por kunais (itaiiii)-- Agora vai aprender a não falar mais assim comigo-- disse ríspida se afastando. Fez um selo com as mãos – Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu. Nem deu tempo dele entender o que ela fazia, e já tinha sua mente sob o controle dela.

Ino caiu num monte no chão, mas ela mesma fez com que Deidara a levasse para dentro da sede e a depositasse no sofá da sala onde se encontrava Kisame "huhuhu, agora tu me paga por ter dito que eu não era de nada" pensou ela no corpo de Deidara.

--Ino/Deidara: Yo Kisame-- disse indo em direção do peixe

--Yo, o que você quer?

Deidara se aproximou do colega e sentou em seu colo de frente para ele com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do outro-- Conversar-- disse passando a mão na face dele dando uma lambida ali.

-- AHHHH, SAI DAQUI SEU YAOI òó-- disse tentando se afastar do loiro mas esse se segurou firme no encosto do sofá, deixando seu rosto a centímetros do outro.

Nesse momento Ino saiu do corpo dele. E quase que foi tarde, porque no mesmo momento Kisame se preparava pra erguer sua samehada e a usaria sem dó no corpo em sua frente, ainda assim, deu tempo de deidara acordar e ver a situação em que se encontrava, mas não deu pra argumentar, o peixe acertou ele em cheio e ele apagou no chão da sala. Deidara foi motivo de piada por alguns dias, ele ficou muito muito puto com ela, mas no fim acabou deixando pra lá, pra ajudar também a loira resolveu não usar mais seu jutsu quando treinava contra ele. Até aquele momento.

Flesh back off

-- O que foi Dei- san, meu ninjutsu te trás algum desconforto??-- ironizou soltando ele e sentando no chão.

-- há há há – também foi irônico, tirou a kunai que prendia seu pulso ao chão e sentou do lado dela.-- Está cada vez melhor Ino, logo poderemos sair em missões, un. Ser atacado por você e sua katana é uma atitude mortal.

-- Doumo-- disse ela pegando o pulso que ela mesma ferira para curá-lo encarando-o e sorrindo

Ele amava aquele sorriso (eu já disse isso eu acho), estava muito satisfeito com sua nova dupla, lembrava com orgulho que fora ele que deu a ela aquela katana.

Flesh back on

Já era o quarto dia de treinamento dos dois, ele pode perceber que Ino gostava muito de atacar com as kunais e que era muito boa nisso, imaginou como seria mortal com uma katana e no dia seguinte deu a ela a espada que havia ganhado de seu mestre Sasori.

-- Quero que treine usando isso a partir de hoje, un-- disse entregando a ela a bela katana-- é sua agora.

-- Por que isso?-- perguntou pegando o objeto.

-- Porque acho que você leva jeito com a coisa-- sorriu-- mas veja bem, un, cuide bem dela, pois foi um presente de um amigo muito especial que não está mais aqui.-- olhou para o horizonte.

-- Então não devo aceitá-la-- estendeu de volta para ele-- é especial para você.

-- Você também é-- empurrou para ela novamente, mas agora meio corado com o que tinha dito-- é minha dupla e usa melhor que eu já que uso minhas mãos para outra coisa, un.

Flesh Back off

-- Que bom que terminamos, estou morta e com fome-- disse e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Eles estão ficando cada vez mais íntimos, mas a relação deles é só de dupla mesmo (ainda), Ino não deixava de demonstrar afeto por ele, mas também nunca assumira que queria algo mais e ele o mesmo. Sendo assim, eles ficavam sempre nessa de discutir, treinar, ás vezes ela fazia um carinho nele, ás vezes ele fazia coisas como preparar o jantar pra eles ou ajudar com a louça quando era a vez dela de lavar, aí discutiam mais um pouco mas no fim do dia sempre estavam bem. Gastavam algum tempo se perdendo em olhares cheios de significados que apenas eles não percebiam, por estarem perdidos demais um na íris do outro. A verdade é que ela se sentia um pouco insegura quanto ao fato de se apaixonar por sua dupla, e se ele não sentisse o mesmo, como seriam suas missões? Por isso tentava se contentar com as pequenas demonstrações de carinho por ele e ele secretamente sentia o mesmo em relação a ela.

-- Vamos almoçar então? Depois vamos treinar em conjunto, quero ver se o seu jutsu de invadir mentes funciona com alguns de meus pássaros (acho que não) e se der tempo vamos treinar mais uma técnica de invasão conjunta, un-- se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela-- estou com vontade de comer ramen hoje, o que acha??-- Ino estava terminando de curar o próprio ombro.

-- Pode ser-- aceitou a mão dele e foram pra cozinha.-- Você falou em missão?

-- Hai, sua primeira como nova espiã da Akatsuki, un. Não pense que será fácil como os treinos.

-- hahhahaha, como é engraçado, se não será fácil acho melhor você melhorar um pouco, já que nos últimos treinos eu tenho ganhado todas de você-- alfinetou-- não quero que vc me atrase logo na minha primeira missão-- cutucou

-- Are, fale assim somente depois de fazer, un

-- E você por acaso sabe que missão vai ser pra estar tão certo do que diz?

-- Com detalhes não, mas acho que vamos terminar uma missão em que estava trabalhando antes de ir buscar vocês, un

-- E de que se trata?

-- Como é curiosa, un, não se precipite, não sei ao certo o que o Pein vai decidir.-- Ino riu da resposta.

--É sempre assim por aqui hem?-- disse rindo. Ele olhou confuso para ela-- Pein quer, Pein consegue, Pein decide, Pein manda...

-- Ele é o líder, logo ele dá as ordens, e ordens são ordens, un.

-- Haha, bem mandado você, un-- ela riu e ele ficou num vermelhão.

Nisso já tinham chagado na cozinha. Daí se alimentaram e falaram pouco, Ino já tinha percebido que o Deidara quieto não era nada normal, mesmo assim respeitou o silêncio, sabia que ela tinha sido culpada por aquilo, depois, quando estivessem treinando ele com certeza estaria mais receptível. No silêncio em que estavam demoraram pouco tempo almoçando e Ino não agüentava mais a falta de conversa entre eles, se a Akatsuki inteira odiava a língua solta do Deidara, ela gostava de conversar com ele por todos os membros da ordem juntos.

-- Por que está tão calado-- ela sabia porque, mas queria puxar assunto.

-- Por nada, un, ás vezes é melhor ficar de boca fechada. (indireta??)

-- ...

-- ...

-- Dei- san, já que almoçamos tão depressa, o que você acha de darmos uma caminhada antes do treino?-- falou baixo, vulgo, tentou mudar de tática.

-- Não.-- curto e grosso.

-- Onegai, senpai. Desde que cheguei aqui não saí para nada, só uma voltinha pela floresta, vai..-- disse se agarrando no braço dele e escorando o queixo no ombro dele, procurando encarar ele de baixo, lê-se fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Ele não pode deixar de olhar para ela quando a sentiu grudada em si e caiu na armadilha dela quando olhou em seus olhos (sempre que eu falo na troca de olhares entendam como os olhos que não estão cobertos por monóculos, ok), mesmo assim tinha que ser forte " maldita seja, já aprendeu meus pontos fracos" -- Nã.. não-- falou não muito certo de que realmente não queria.

" xeque- mate" ela pensou-- Onegai... vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos, e você pode aproveitar para me mostrar sua arte também, hum, o que me diz?

-- Tudo bem-- ele suspirou vencido. Ela sabia que se colocasse a suposta arte dele no meio, ele não recusaria e ela não se importava de ouvir algumas explosões se fosse para dar um passeio com loiro.

...

-- Por que nunca me contou como descobriu a arte em você?-- ela perguntou. Estavam caminhando na floresta já.

--Porque você nunca me perguntou, un-- o humor dele tava bem melhor já, o simples fato de ter alguém "interessado"em sua arte já o animava muito.

-- Estou perguntando agora.

-- Bom, eu sempre tive uma personalidade um pouco explosiva e então enquanto eu treinava e descobria meu poder pude ver como as coisas se tornam mais belas quando estavam prestes a deixar de existir e que as coisas mais belas do mundo são efêmeras.

-- Hum (ela não entendeu nada, ta bom confesso, acho que nem eu) e o que fazia antes de ser um Akatsuki?

-- Eu espalhava minha arte pelo mundo.

-- Como assim?

-- Explodia vilas e tals, me chamavam de terrorista, mas eu nunca entendi direito o motivo, afinal eu sempre fui apenas um artista, un

-- Claro, como alguém nesse mundo não pode entender você?-- Perguntou um pouco irônica.-- Então foi por isso que quis entrar pra Akatsuki, pra deixar de ser chamado de terrorista e poder fazer sua arte em paz?

Deidara suspirou fundo, não sabia ao certo se queria contar tudo a ela, levou alguns minutos pra decidir até que fitou o horizonte fixamente e disse com o mínimo de emoção possível-- Eu nunca quis entrar pra organização alguma, eu estava bem do jeito que estava, no fim nem ligava mais por me chamarem de terrorista, não me importava pois não ia parar com minha arte mesmo.-- Deu uma parada pra tomar fôlego-- Mas aí um dia apareceram no meu caminho o Itachi, o Kisame e o Danna, eles disseram quem eram e o que faziam e que o líder deles estava interessado em minhas habilidades, eu não dei a mínima, estava bem sozinho, aí lutei com Itachi e perdi, e estamos aqui hoje, un.

Ino não sabia o que dizer, nem o que sentir, agora talvez soubesse o motivo por ele não ter gostado do comentário maldoso que ela fizera antes da refeição, pois se ele obedecia Pein era porque era obrigado e não porque era importante para ele então ela apenas tomou a mão dele e entrelaçou na sua-- Eu gosto muito de borboletas sabia-- resolveu mudar o assunto-- e sabe que a maioria vive apenas por uma semana, será que não seria uma bela arte??

-- hai, hai-- disse ele já sorrindo novamente, ele só não sabia se era porque Ino não se importava em tentar entender o que era arte ou pelo fato de estarem de mãos dadas

-- Para onde estamos indo mesmo?

--Lá-- disse apontando para um morro bastante alto

--Nani? É muito longe-- reclamou

-- Na verdade só eu vou até la, un você vai ficar aqui. Vê, a farta fauna que temos aqui? Vamos treinar comunicação, você vai invadir a mente de algum animal, tentar me achar la em cima, un, vai tentar fazer com que eu saiba que é você e, é claro terá que passar uma mensagem e só deve abandonar a mente do animal quando eu entender a mensagem, un. Sei que isso te consome bastante chakra, então, planeje bem antes e de tudo de si pois só iremos parar quando isso estiver perfeito, un.

-- Mas Deidara, é perigoso usar isso em uma missão, se estiver longe de mim em terreno hostil meu corpo fica totalmente vulnerável durante o tempo que estiver em outra mente e como você já disse isso me consome bastante chakra, se tiver que fazer isso em uma missão me sobrará pouco para lutar.

-- Eu sei, vai ser uma técnica de emergência, espero que não a usemos tão cedo, mas é bom ter algo assim num momento de desespero. Temos que estar preparados para tudo sempre e tirar proveito de cada coisa que somos capaz de fazer, un.

-- Hai-- disse e soltou-se dele.

-- Vamos usar toda essa área-- disse movendo os braços-- para nos esconder, un. -- fez um de seus pássaros e aumentou-o.

-- Ei, espere você não disse hoje de manhã que queria que eu invadisse um de seus pássaros?

-- Pensei melhor, acho que isso não é possível, un pois não são animais de verdade.-- subiu na ave e foi para apequena montanha.

Ino correu por uns 20 minutos até achar um lugar escondido o suficiente para ser considerado seguro para usar seu jutsu. Que animal usaria? Com certeza tinha que ser uma ave, pois são mais rápidas e ele está em uma montanha. Olhou ao redor, encontrou um águia " perfeito" pensou ela, afinal já tinha usado uma águia antes, fez o selo-- Ninpo: Shinten no Justo-- mas a águia levantou vôo e Ino não conseguiu finalizar.-- kuso-- olhou em volta a procura de outra ave enquanto se recuperava, encontrou e dessa vez foi efetiva. Sentiu seu próprio corpo cair e vôo, planou pela montanha várias vezes " Chikuso, isso é mais difícil do que pensei" pousou sobre uma árvore e se concentrou em alguma onda de chakra que pudesse sentir, mas não sentiu nada, não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo mais, saiu da ave, esperou mais algum tempo até ter bastante força de novo invadiu outra ave, então dessa vez planou baixo, procurou, procurou e "mas é um baka mesmo, eu aqui treinando sério e ele ta cochilando na sombra???" ela pousou sobre o peito dele, não precisava mostrar que era ela, um pássaro normal não pousaria tão perto de um ser com tanta energia. Bicou o queixo dele e ele abriu os olhos "e agora como eu vou falar com ele? Bom pode ser que..." deu duas bicadinhas no queixo dele fez uma breve pausa e mais uma bicadinha, mais uma pausa e mais bicadinhas e foi repetindo o ato até que por fim parou de bicá-lo e encarou

-- Baka é você que demorou tanto pra me achar que deu sono, un. Pode abandonar a ave e venha até aqui.

Depois de mais alguns (muitos) minutos Ino chegou ao local onde ele estava ainda na mesma posição "parece que dormiu de vez, aff, ele vai ver só" Sentou-se ao lado dele e aproximou sua boca da orelha dele. -- Deidara..-- chamou com a voz sexy.

Ele não estava dormindo de verdade e também não esperava aquela ação dela, manteve- se com os olhos fechados mesmo tendo se arrepiado ao ouvir a voz dela tão perto. -- Deidara-- ouviu ela chamar de novo, mas permaneceu como estava, queria ver o que ela ia fazer. Como não recebeu resposta alguma, Ino se deitou ao lodo dele e se acomodou colando seu corpo com o dele, afinal estava cansada também, passando seus baços pelo pescoço dele, sentiu um braço puxando sua cintura (mas achou que fosse só um reflexo dele), colocando-os frente a frente fazendo com que ela ficasse com a face encostada no peito dele e deixando seus corpos aninhados.

Algum tempo depois ela dormia e ele finalmente teve coragem para abrir os olhos, não queria dormir com medo de que quando acordasse ela não estivesse mais ali. Naquele momento ele podia sentir como se ela fosse dele e não queria perder nenhum momento passou levemente uma das mãos no rosto dela "uma ninja com tanta frieza e destreza durante as lutas, repousa linda e inocente como um anjo. O danna talvez tivesse razão, un, beleza como a dela é tanta que deveria ser imortalizada" levou seus lábios aos dela de leve para não acordá-la, apenas queria sentir sua textura – Se soubesse o amor que sinto por ti Ino-- falou admirando sua face e ficou ali memorizando cada traço do rosto dela, até que o céu trocou seu tom alaranjado (sim, esse treino os consumiu a tarde toda) pelo azul profundo da noite que caiu sobre eles e ele também se rendeu ao sono.

EH ASSIM QUE TA A VIDA DA INO,  
ATEH QUE NO TAH TAO MAU  
PENA QUE ESSES CASAIS SÃO TÃO LERDOS..  
BANDO DE GENTE PROBLEMÁTICA..  
NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ESSE POVO TODO VAI ACORDAR  
E ALGUMAS COISAS VÃO MUDAR AFINAL JAH TAH NA HORA DELES FAZEREM ALGUMA COISA ALÉM DE FICAR DE FÉRIAS NA SEDE NEH....

BJKS

COMENTEM ONEGAIII

ATEH TERÇA ^.~


	8. Compreensão, missão, amor, amor, amor

MINA

Tah aí mais um capítulo  
Espero que gostem  
E muito obrigada mesmo por todos os coments.. eu ADORO

CONTINUEM COMENTANDO PLS!!!

Capítulo 8- compreensão, missão, amor, amor, amor

-- Você tem certeza?-- Perguntou a voz masculina

-- Mas é claro, já deu pra ordem toda perceber-- disse a mulher ao seu lado

-- Mas que ótimo, minha trupe de assassinos frios e sanguinários estão aos poucos se tornando cachorrinhos apaixonados

-- Você é um cachorrinho apaixonado??-- perguntou divertida agarrando a mão do namorado

-- O pior disso tudo amor, eu sou o líder deles-- riram-- então, onde está o casal que estamos procurando neste momento?

-- As ondas de chakra vem de la-- apontou para uma montanha

-- A facilidade que você tem pra isso ainda me espanta, sabia

-- Mas isso é bom pra você saber que se estiver com outra ninja num raio de 10 km, eu te pego-- falou doce e calma como sempre.

-- Não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer, você sabe disso.

-- Aham, mas é bom sempre deixar bem claro, eu sou uma assassina-- sorriu e deu um selinho nele. E como do nada o homem sumiu e a mulher que o acompanhava se desfez em pedacinhos de papel.

-- Então, vamos acordá-los agora?-- o ruivo abraçava a cintura da amada por trás e descançava o queixo no ombro dela. Ela fez um selo com as mãos e uma pequena borboleta de origami voou perto demais dos rostos deles e os acordou. Ela pousou suas mão nos braços do namorado que envolvia sua cintura.

-- Sabe, seria mais adequado procurarem um quarto para essas coisas-- disse a mulher aos recém despertados.

--un, que?? Pein-sama, Konan-sama, não é nada disso que estão pensando-- disse um Deidara muito vermelho

-- É..-- disse Ino também se levantando muito vermelha-- Eu nem sei como isso aconteceu-- mentiu.

-- Hum, eu não disse nada, vocês é que já estão se explicando-- Disse Pein-- Mesmo porque sua vida pessoal não me interessa. Temos uma missão logo depois do almoço, por isso não treinem essa manhã.-- disse isso e sumiu do nada, dessa vez levando Konan com ele.

-- Então Ino, como fomos acordar abraçadinhos, un?-- ele se fez de desentendido

-- Como eu vou saber, vai ver você me agarrou enquanto eu dormia-- mentiu na maior cara lavada.

-- Será mesmo? O que me garante que não foi você que me agarrou, un-- ele tava se divertindo ao vê-la mentir

-- Haha, até parece, olha a única pessoa que tem mais que uma personalidade aqui é a Sakura nem vem, hem-- ele chegou mais perto dela-- Bom, talvez eu... eu possa ter ficado com frio durante a noite e tenha me abraçado em você-- e ainda tinha a cara pra mentir mais.

Ele chegou mais perto, usaria o mesmo truque que ela usou com ele um dia antes, mirou o olho dela com uma cara de cachorrinho pidão mas misturou um pouco da cara de "sei, finjo que acredito."

-- Por que está me olhando assim?-- ela tava ficando vermelha

-- Ainda não estou convencido de sua história, un

-- Ahhh Deidara-- ela se levantou-- São as explicações que eu consigo pensar, diferente de você que só fica me acusando, me desculpe se não gostou, era isso que queria ouvir?-- ela tava muito irritada com a atitude dele, até parece que ele sabia (Ino, vou te contar, é claro que ele e sabe. E tu tb hem, foi tu que agarrou o cara e agora ta se fazendo e ainda mentiu na cara dura ò.ó) Ela nem esperou para ouvir a resposta dele sumiu do nada fazendo um "puft"

Ela entrou no quarto a procura da amiga, mas ela não estava la, na verdade a cama dela estava tão intocada quanto a sua-- Sakura, vai ter que me contar onde passou a noite-- então resolveu tomar um banho, ela tirou a capa e pendurou no cabide e em seguida puxou o tecido para apreciar o cheiro que ainda estava impregnado ali, o cheiro dele, ela riu, lembrou da loucura que foi se agarrar a ele como se ele fosse um edredom-- E um edredom bem quentinho-- Parou por aí, achou melhor tomar o banho logo.

.....................

Sakura acordou, abriu os olhos lentamente, não estava em seu quarto mas estava nun lugar conhecido, o problema era lembrar onde, aos poucos foi se lembrando do dia anterior, da clareira, de Itachi, de ter se irritado, de ter esmurrado uma rocha e desmaiar, olhou para mão – Ai Sakura como pode ser tão burra ás vezes-- falou baixo sem perceber que não estava sozinha ali.

-- Não vai ser eu quem vai discordar de você.

-- Itachi, ohayo pra você também-- ela olhou pro moreno que já tinha acordado, levantado, tomado banho e estava meditando em um dos amolfadões até Sakura se manifestar.

-- Sente-se melhor já?

-- Hai-- disse ela curando sua própria mão-- Me empresta um kimono seu?

-- Pra que?

-- Pra eu bordar Itachi e Sakura, amor eterno nele-- disse irônica-- porque quero tomar um banho é claro.

-- Hn (trad: tome no seu quarto)

-- É que eu não quero acordar a Ino, ela anda muito cansada ultimamente de tanto treinar e depois do banho vamos fazer aquele jutsu da sua visão novamente, vai ser muito mais fácil se eu já estiver aqui, sacas?

-- Tem um kimono azul marinho com o símbolo do clã Uchiha-- falou apontando para o armário-- é o que vai ficar menos grande em você.

Ela encontrou o kimono, ele tinha um ar desbotado que indicava sua idade, provavelmente era do tempo que ele saiu de Konoha. Tomou seu banho e voltou pro quarto, ela deveria estar certa quanto a idade da peça, pois lhe caia bem no tamanho, apesar de ser masculino e por isso ficar bastante curto.

-- Itachi, você tinha quantos anos a última vez que isso coube em você, deu certinho em mim-- disse se posicionando na frente dele. E pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar naquela manhã, ele abriu os olhos.

-- Não quer comer algo antes de começar?

-- Não, eu como depois. Ah, e Itachi-- ela se abraçou nele-- Me desculpe por ontem, sua vida não me diz respeito, gostaria que você confiasse esse tanto em mim, mas tudo bem se tem coisas do seu passado que não quer compartilhar.-- ela ficou ali até ele responder ao abraço, fato que demorou um pouco.

-- Não se preocupe com isso-- ele disse por fim enquanto a abraçava

-- Hai, hai-- soltou ele-- Então, ta afim de me ver hoje?

Ele corou um pouco com a ambigüidade da pergunta, mas sabia o que ela queria dizer-- E eu vou?

-- Muito provavelmente, mesmo assim seu tratamento não termina aqui, porque apesar de enxergar bem de novo ainda tem cicatrizes profundas causadas pelo Mangekyou que devem ser curadas, por isso você também deve esperar mais um pouco para...

-- Eu sei, eu sei não precisa repetir isso mais uma vez

-- Odeio quando você fala assim comigo, é irritante sabia-- pôs as mão na cabeça do Uchiha. Ficaram longas horas ali naquele jutsu, mas dessa vez ela não ia acabar com seu chakra ali como fizera ontem. Pararam quando ouviram batidas na porta, já era quase hora do almoço

-- Entre Konan-san-- disse ele sem se levantar, nem prestar atenção nas próprias palavras pois estava admirando o rosto da flor que sorria em sua frente.

-- Itachi- san, Sakura- chan-- eles olharam para a ninja quando ouviram seus nomes-- Pein- sama requer a presença de todos os Akatsukis no almoço hoje. --profissional--Só falta vocês dois. -- disse surpresa ao ver a roupa que a mulher usava

-- Hai-- ele disse e Konan sumiu-- Arigatou Sakura- san-- disse depositando um beijo na mão dela (ai que inveja, eu quero o Itachi pra mim). Ela se levantou, ele ia se levantar mas se fizesse isso cairia, o kimono masculino tinha ficado realmente muito curto em Sakura e ele nunca imaginou que pudesse haver tantas curvas em um par de coxas, ela estava tão acostumada com a falta de visão do moreno que nem se ligara do tinha feito e também não percebeu que estava sendo secada, colocou a capa por cima do kimono mesmo e foram se juntar aos outros.

Quando chegaram, Sakura sentou ao lado de Ino e Iatachi ao lado dela.

-- Eu achei que tinha uma coisa interessante pra te contar sobre minha noite, mas parece que tua foi melhor, tava até agora na cama, testuda-- A loira sussurrou

-- Cala a boca porca, não é nada do que tu ta pensando. O que fez ontem a noite?

-- Fiz um loiro de edredom

-- Nani??

-- Depois, o ruivo vai começar a falar.

( pra quem não entendeu, é porque não faz isso no meio das reuniões, elas estavam sentadas com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos unidas escondendo a boca, pronto agora aprenderam, acreditem cochichar é o que salva uma reunião chata, originalmente quando eu tava no ensino médio era bem útil pra passar cola também, que feio não façam isso, hoje eu uso mais é pra jogar poker)

-- Eu quis que estivéssemos todos juntos aqui porque..

-- Somos uma família grande e feliz, gostaria de dizer como amo todos vocês-- completou Ino num cochicho pra Deidara que prendeu um riso

-- Para Ino, ele vai falar da nossa missão também daqui um pouco

-- Sim senhor

-- ... Porque temos uma montanha de coisas para fazer e por decisão minha, que não deve ser contestada, Kisame e Tobi-- apontou para eles-- Vão para o país dos Rios para essa missão-- arremessou um pergaminho para Kisame-- Kakuso e Hidan-- olhou para os dois-- vão concluir sua última missão que foi falha, irão para vila da Flor, Zetsu-- olhou pra ele e alcançou um pergaminho para ele-- já sabe o que eu quero, Deidara, Ino, Konan e eu vamos para vila da fumaça e Itachi, já que a Konan vai, você sabe da nossa lei de segurança, você fica na sede dessa vez e Sakura fica com você. Todos devemos sair logo após o almoço. Era só isso.

-- O que foi que eu te disse-- cochichou Ino para Deidara-- ele nos chamou aqui pra dizer que somos uma família unida que ele ama a todos nós. Será que ele é assim com a Konan também?

-- Com certeza não, não viu o clima que eles tavam hoje de manhã, un..

-- Acho que o verdadeiro líder da Akatsuki talvéz seja uma kunoiche

-- Você é má, Ino

-- Sou sim. E antes de ir quero expandir ainda mais minha maldade.

-- Un?

-- Você não se ligou? Com toda essa muvuca a Sakura e o Itachi vão ficar sozinhos por aqui, tu acha que eu vo sair sem pegar no pé dela, un?

Em outro canto da mesa.

-- Konan, meu anjo você tem certeza do que estamos fazendo?-- falou olhando as outras duas kunoiches e para os ninjas que estavam ao lado delas.

-- já te disse que sim, amor

-- Mas você ainda não me deu um bom motivo

-- Pein, temos dois assassinos apaixonados e com a cabeça completamente bagunçada com essa situação, no estado em que estão eles se desconcentram com mais facilidade por causa da confusão mental (adoro confusões mentais, tem em todas as minhas fics), é melhor que fiquem juntos de uma vez, assim pelo menos não ficarão mais desnorteados como estão.

-- É por isso que você é meu braço direito

-- E o esquerdo também-- completou baixinho

-- Disse alguma coisa amor?

-- Ahh... eu te amo

-- Também amo você meu anjo

Voltando às kunoiches.

-- Ahamm Sakurinha vai arrasar com o moreno da Akatsuki, sozinha aqui com o Itachi, fico me perguntando se a sede é capaz de suportar, porque o chão vai tremer.

-- Inoooooo, não diz besteira porca ou vo te socar de uma forma que vai virar porca voadora (Super pig, não me agüentei, por Kami- sama, alguém me diz que lembra desse anime, eu me abria rindo)

-- Diz onde eu menti, testa- sama

-- Não vo agarrar o Itachi só porque vamos ficar sozinhos aqui-- òó

-- Claro que não, você vai agarrar ele porque ta doidinha pra fazer isso a tempo, ah não espera, acha que já esqueci que dormiu com ele ontem-- falou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos

-- Não dormi com ele porca loira, eu comecei o tratamento dele, me passei e fiquei sem chakra e acabei apagando la. Só isso.-- frisou bem a última frase-- Mas e você, racha minha cara e me conta sobre o edredom.

-- Nada de mais, agente tava treinando e daí achei ele dormindo embaixo de uma árvore, me passei e no impulso me aninhei nele pra dormir. Só isso.-- imitou a ação da amiga.-- Não foge do assunto.

-- Não tem assunto

-- Nos conhecemos a quanto tempo?

-- Desde sempre, por que?

-- Baka, e tu ainda acha que pode mentir pra mim, você se apaixonou, ta escrito na tua testa

-- Ino, acho que devemos nos preparar para irmos-- Deidara a tirou da conversa com Sakura

-- Hai-- se levantou-- Quando eu voltar vamos ter uma looonga conversa testuda-- e foi.

-- O que a Ino- chan tanto cochichava?-- quis saber o Uchiha

-- Nem queira saber. Vou pro meu quarto trocar de roupa, ainda estou com seu kimono.

(O almoço foi durante os diálogos)

.....

Faziam todo o percurso em silêncio Pein ia a frente ao lado de Konan e os loiros iam um pouco atrás, não vestiam a capa da organização e nem roupas ninjas para não chamar atenção. Pein usava um kimono curto tradicional preto com uma calça cinza escura, Deidara também vestia um kimono tradicional, mas o dele era azul e a calça preta, o kimono de ino era mais informal, curto um pouco a cima do joelho em seda branca trabalhado com belas flores coloridas e preso por uma larga faixa branca com um detalhe vermelho, já o de konan era longo em seda azul com pequenos pássaros brancos bordados e a faixa também branca. Pra quem quiser saber elas estavam lindas e eles é claro estavam babando, ah e também estavam lindos é claro ( bom, quando a Ino e a Sakura saíram de Konoha, elas não levaram nada mas, ficaram um bom tempo vagando por aí e ás vezes compravam coisas que as interessavam nas vilas por onde passaram, coisas como roupas, certo)

Caminhavam lentamente, iriam apenas até a trilha na mata do outro lado da vila, de lá iriam usar os pássaros de Deidara até chegarem na vila vizinha da que iriam ficar de lá seguiriam a pé novamente, isso levaria um dia e meio. Fizeram todo caminho em silêncio até descerem do pássaro de argila e começarem a caminhar novamente, os líderes haviam deixado para comentar os detalhes da missão apenas ali.

-- Vamos parar para descansar um pouco, aí podemos acertar os últimos detalhes da missão.-- Disse Pein sentando em um tronco de árvore, trazendo Konan para entre suas pernas para ela sentar em sua colo. Deidara moldou um pássaro que ficou imóvel no chão com as assas abertas onde ele e Ino sentaram lado a lado.

-- Bom nossa missão está dividida em duas, os pergaminhos que viemos buscar possuem um tipo de selamento diferente, temos que abrir os dois ao mesmo tempo. Um deles você já achou pra mim Deidara na sua última missão, Konan e eu vamos atrás dele, vocês dois vão descobrir onde está o outro para pegarmos. Enquanto isso, ficaremos hospedados na vila como dois casais normais, terá um festival na cidade e para todos os fins viemos até aqui para o festival, ficaremos em hoteis diferentes e não nos conhecemos, também não nos encontraremos na cidade, mas nos reuniremos aqui daqui a três dias para ver como anda o planejamento da missão. Alguma dúvida?

-- Se não nos conhecemos vamos entrar separados na vila, un-- disse vestindo um par de luvas a fim de esconder suas boquinhas

-- Hai. Vocês devem seguir para esse hotel-- disse Konan entregando a ele um pedaço de pergaminho-- o número da reserva que fiz em seu nome também está aí. Nós vamos para outro hotel que fica mais próximo do local do pergaminho.-- ela e Pein já estavam indo, quando ela se lembrou de algo importante-- Ah, Deidara- san Ino- chan, não se esqueçam, vocês são um casal então hajam como um, certo. Ja ne-- e sumiram

-- Então vamos também, un-- estendeu a mão para ela e se foram

A vila estava linda, toda enfeitada e bem movimentada para o festival. Eles caminhavam tranqüilos rumo ao centro da cidade, logo encontraram o hotel, era um lugar grande e bonito, ainda em silêncio eles entraram no prédio, pegaram a chave do quarto e seguiram. Por onde passavam atraiam olhares curiosos, receberam inclusive um elogio de uma anciã que disse que eles eram um casal muito bonito, comentário que conseguiu arrancar algumas risadas deles depois.

O quarto era um quarto normal, nem simples nem luxuoso. Tinha uma cama de casal, dois bidezinhos, um guarda-roupas, um armarinho e um banheiro.

-- Finalmente chegamos, não agüentava mais essa viajem

-- Ufa-- suspirou ele aliviado-- por Kami-sama já estava ficando preocupado

-- O que foi Deidara?

-- Nossa viajem durou um dia e meio e desde que saímos da sede você não tinha falado nada, achei que estava doente, un

-- Baka, se estivesse doente eu mesma me curava. Acho só que estou um pouco nervosa, afinal é minha primeira missão

-- Quem é que tava me enchendo la na sede dizendo que dava conta e que não era pra eu ficar no caminho, un?

-- Vo tomar um banho-- se virou e saiu

Deidara passou a mão ligeiro pela mochila e levou ao rosto-- Ino?

-- Hn-- ela se virou para ele que a fotografou com seu monóculo e logo o guardou novamente na mobilha

-- Está linda nessa roupa-- justificou-se ao ver a expressão confusa dela

-- Vou tomar banho-- se virou e foi

Deidara a seguiu com os olhos, assim que ela fechou a porta, ele rumou pra fora do quarto, colocaria em prática algo que passou por sua mente enquanto caminhavam pelo centro. O que se passava na mente dele? É CLARO QUE EU NÃO VO FALAR AGORA. Não importava o que ele estava fazendo, só uma coisa, tinha que ser rápido, queria voltar antes dela sair do banho, de preferência que ela nem desconfiasse da saída dele. (Parte da história ocultada) Entrou no quarto ofegante, teve correr demorara quase meia hora na saidinha, mas respirou aliviado quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ainda ligado. Sentou-se na beira da cama e esperou, esperou, esperou...

-- Ino, eu também to cansado e quero tomar banho, un-- disse batendo na porta

O chuveiro desligou e quinze minutos depois a porta se abriu e uma neblina de fumaça invadiu o quarto e logo depois dela apareceu a loira-- Eu tava deixando o banheiro quentinho pra você-- disse com a língua de fora enquanto penteava os cabelos molhados

-- Fez o sacrifício de ficar uma hora e quinze minutos no banho pra isso, un posso tomar banho agora?

-- Hai, mas não demora porque eu vo pedir o jantar, o que você vai querer?

-- Tanto faz-- disse já de dentro do banheiro.

Meia hora depois

-- Deidara- kun, a comida chegou-- batendo na porta do banheiro

Ino olhou em volta e reparou uma grande gafe do hotel, não tinha nenhuma mesinha nem nada pra eles comerem, a solução foi levar a bandeja pra cama mesmo. Sentaram-se um de frente pro outro, ambos vestiam apenas pijamas. O dele era composto por uma bermuda e uma camiseta pretas e o dela era uma camisola roxa de alcinha que ia até metade das coxas, mas quando sentava levantava um pouquinho mais, o tava deixando o Deidara um pouco tonto e essa era de fato, a reação esperada por ela que escolheu aquela peça sabendo que havia uma possibilidade de ter que dividir quarto com ele (safada).

-- Bom eu pedi o que eles tinham pro jantar, mas acho que nunca comi nada disso que veio aqui-- disse ela olhando pra bandeja tentando decidir se aquilo era comível mesmo

-- Não se preocupe, un, parece estranha mas a culinária dessa vila é famosa, eles vivem disso aqui. E o pior é que nem é tão ruim assim

-- Como pode ter tanta certeza?-- disse pegando algo de um dos pratos para cheirar

-- Quando vim para pesquisar sobre o pergaminho que o líder foi pegar fiquei muitos dias aqui na vila. -- disse pegando algo de cor amarela na bandeja-- esses aqui são muito bons, un, tem um gosto que lembra a damascos.

-- Esses pergaminhos devem ser muito importantes ne?

-- Se não fossem não teria sentido pegá-los, un

-- Sim, isso sim, mas, pro líder e seu braço direito virem atrás dele...

-- Ahh não, por isso não, Pein pode ser o líder e por isso fica preso naquela sala decidindo o que faremos para trazer mais poder para ordem mas ele também sai em missões como qualquer um de nós e a Konan sempre foi o time dele, un eles se conhecem desde crianças e lutam juntos a todo esse tempo também

-- Hn-- foi só o que disse e o silêncio veio

Eles se encaravam, daí encaravam a comida, ele ria da cara que Ino fazia quando não gostava de algo... Até que ele não agüentava mais o silêncio e o quebrou com um assunto que ainda martelava em sua cabeça.

-- O que achou do hotel, un-- tinha que começar por algo, não podia ser tão direto

-- Muito melhor que ter que montar acampamento

-- Não está preocupada em ter que dormir na mesma cama que eu? Ainda ontem uma de suas teorias para termos acordados abraçadinhos era que eu tinha agarrado você, un-- chegou onde queria

Ela se levantou depressa dali e deu as costas para ele indo até a janela-- Se vai começar com isso de novo é melhor que arrume uma cama no ch...

-- Por acaso eu disse alguma vez que não gostei?-- ele tinha ido atrás dela e a virado pelos ombros-- Eu só queria ouvir da sua boca a verdade de como e porque acabamos daquele jeito un.

-- Como eu vou saber?-- continuou a mentira

-- Porque eu sei que você não está falando a verdade, un

Ela ficou nun pimentão só-- Como pode saber se estava dormindo... e eu também-- acrescentou depressa. Um sorriso quase triunfante apareceu no rosto dele, prensou ela na parede contra a janela onde pousou suas mãos mantendo os braços esticados como se a estivesse prendendo em uma "jaula"

-- Que pena-- disse muito perto dela, ela reagiu levando uma das mãos as costas dele-- Queria muito que você tivesse chegado la e ao invés de tentar me acordar tivesse se agarrado a mim pra então dormir, mas se não foi assim-- tirou as mãos da janela e fez de conta que ia sair e deixar por aquilo mesmo, teve a reação que queria, ela levou o outro braço ao corpo dele segurando-o e o mantendo ali.

-- Não estavas dormindo-- ele concordou com ela com a cabeça-- Por que não me fez parar?

-- Porque não queria que parasse-- chegou mais perto-- Porque não quero que pare-- foi até o ouvido dela-- Porque eu te amo Ino-- e a beijou.

O beijo foi correspondido na mesma hora e apesar da necessidade que tinham um do outro o beijo foi lento calmo e profundo dando aos amantes a oportunidade de apreciarem bem o gosto, a textura, o calor e a paixão que havia nos lábios um do outro. Separam. Os orbes azuis se encontraram como sempre faziam, mas dessa vez com um brilho a mais, ele passou a mão pela face dela e passou pelos cabelos soltos que agora já estavam quase secos e deixou que pousasse em sua nuca, levou a outra até a cintura e começaram mais um beijo. Esse começou calmo como outro mas a posição das mãos dele no corpo de Ino não eram despropositais e com um movimento rápido ele a trouxe para mais perto de si colando seus corpos enquanto a outra mão dava a ele total controle dos movimentos da cabeça dela, aprofundando o beijo na intensidade que ele queria. Fazendo com que pelo menos ali, naquele momento ela fosse submissa a ele para poder receber todo prazer que ele poderia lhe dar.

Ela não estava mais em si, o efeito do segundo beijo dele era devastador, seus corpos estavam tão colados que ela podia sentir as batidas do coração dele, ou seria o seu que parecia bater na garganta? Ela não sabia mais onde estava. Ele ia a inclinando até chegarem em um ângulo estratégico enquanto a beijava, ela pode perceber, dando lhe a impressão de que estavam na horizontal flutuando, um pouco mais e ela esqueceria completamente que estavam em pé em frente a uma janela. Ela tentava reagir, mostrar para ele que também possuía truques, mas toda vez que tentava se impor ele aprofundava ainda mais o beijo, tudo que ela podia fazer era tentar acompanhar os movimentos dele.

Largou os braços que envolviam a cintura dele, ato que foi respondido com o acréscimo de força no abraço que espremia o corpo dela contra o dele, o recado que ele passar com esse ato era " não me solte" e ela entendeu, levou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e como resposta a mão que apertava sua cintura passou a percorrer toda superfície da costa dela. Ela estava começando a entender esse jogo e estava gostando. Sentiu seu corpo pesar, não sentia mais suas pernas.

Deidara sentiu Ino desabar, havia chegado ao limite dela, antes que ela desmaiasse interrompeu o beijo e a sentou na soleira da janela para que ela respirasse melhor. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, parecia nem saber mais onde estava. Ele estava entre as pernas dela com as mãos ao lado do corpo dela na janela, enquanto os dela estavam apoiados nos ombros dele. Ele apenas a olhava, não pretendia fazer com que a ninja passasse mal com seu joguinho embora bem no fundo estivesse satisfeito, decidiu deixar que ela desse o próximo passo, sem cobrar isso dela, se ela se sentisse melhor e quisesse ele continuaria com a brincadeira mas queria o consentimento dela primeiro.

Após alguns minutos sentada ali Ino já se sentia bem melhor, ele não deixou de admirá-la por nenhum minuto e ela seguia cada movimento dos olhos dele, estava gostando do jogo que ele iniciara, estava entendendo as regras e iria deixá-lo continuar, mas ele apenas a observava. Buscou os olhos dele e o encarou por um tempo, sem dizer nada nem deixar de encará-lo levou as mãos para um passeio pelo peitoral dele, percorreu toda superfície e parou na gola da camiseta, o puxou para si, poderia beijá-lo mas não o fez, queria deixar bem claro que queria que ele continuasse de onde parou o que estava fazendo antes.

Ele sorriu diante a atitude dela, estava lhe dando carta branca. Lentamente deixou que as mãos escorregassem da janela e descessem pelas coxas dela, passando pelo joelho até metade da canela, então e fez o caminho de volta permitindo que elas entrassem por baixo do tecido da camisola dela levantando a mesma, sua pele queimava quando entrava em contato com a dela. Nesse momento ela levou suas próprias mãos até a barra da camiseta dele e começou a levantá-la devagar, ele roçava os lábios dele nos dela sem beijá-la numa brincadeira tentadora quando sentiu que já estava com meio dorso exposto, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um encanto ele abriu os olhos e parou com tudo segurando as mãos dela para impedir que ela terminasse de tirar sua camisa. Ino olhou para ele confusa, o que ela teria feito de errado. Ele percebeu a confusão expressa por ela, ia começar a se explicar mas além bateu na porta. El se entreolharam na mesma hora.

Não responderam. Bateram novamente. Ino afastou Deidara com o braço e caminhou até a porta-- Sim?-- disse sem abrir

-- Ino- san, mandaram entregar uma carta para seu noivo-- dizia a voz do outro lado da porta

-- Quem lhe entregou isso?

-- Não sei lhe responder isso, pediram-me apenas para entregar

-- Certo, olhe meu noivo está no banho e eu me encontro despida nesse momento, seria abusar demais de sua boa vontade pedir para me passar a carta por baixo da porta?-- mentiu

-- De maneira alguma-- passou o envelope-- qualquer coisa que precisarem é só nos chamar

-- Boa noite, muito obrigada

-- Será que é do Pein?-- disse entregando o papel para ele.

-- Só pode, só membros da ordem sabem esse jutsu de selamento-- disse desselando a carta

-- Eu não sei fazer isso-- disse um pouco indignada

-- Só por enquanto, como é a Konan que vai ensinar, ela deve estar esperando até a Sakura estar treinando também pra não ter que fazer isso duas vezes.

-- Hm, o que diz aí

-- É.. " Os planos mudaram, a vila pediu reforços para proteger os pergaminhos durante os dias do festival. Há ninjas de Konoha por aqui, venham até o restaurante que fica em frente a praça central imediatamente. Ino deve usar um Henge"

Botaram a mesma roupa que chegaram ali mais cedo e foram, mas antes de sair do quarto.

-- Ino-- ele pegou em seu braço-- sobre antes...

-- Deixa pra lá-- cortou ela-- você só estava brincando não é mesmo?-- disse fazendo o henge que a deixou com os cabelos pretos.

-- Não. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que te amo e não era de brincadeira cada movimento que fizemos ali, un. Só que eu... Quando voltarmos eu explico tudo pra você-- disse enquanto a via prender a franja para trás com um enfeite.

-- Não precisa, você só se arrependeu, tudo bem-- disse sem encará-lo

Ele a prensou na porta do quarto num movimento rápido, não foi brusco nem agressivo, só intenso o suficiente para ela entender que ele queria falar sério

-- Itai-- reclamou.

-- Olha pra mim, Ino.-- Ela olhou-- Não faz isso comigo, un. Estou sendo sincero com você-- disse acariciando sua face.

Ela o encarou procurando a verosidade das palavras dele, entrelaçou sua mão na dele e encosto a cabeça em seu ombro-- Não brinque comigo Deidara-- avisou, ele levantou o rosto dela e beijou, calmo como da primeira vez.

-- Já estamos atrasados-- disse quando interrompeu o beijo.-- você sai primeiro já que minha noiva é loira e pega mau eu sair com uma morena daqui.

Ela foi, por sorte ninguém a viu, logo em seguida ele também foi mas antes passou na sala da recepção

-- Boa noite, estou saindo com minha noiva-- entregou a chave-- Pode deixar aquilo em cima da cama, un. Arigatou. E saiu

Encontrou Ino no lado de fora a sua espera, ela lhe estendeu a mão e ele aceitou. Caminharam conversando sobre coisas sem importâncias. Encontraram o restaurante que Pein falou e entraram, encontraram os dois em uma mesa para quatro pessoas, no entanto o que mais chamou a tenção dela foi uma outra mesa bem próxima daquela que iria sentar, sentiu-se estremecer. Deidara percebeu.

-- O que foi, un?

............

-- Eles já devem ter chegado né?-- afinando kunais sentada no chão

-- Hn (sim)-- meditando

-- Espero que saia tudo certo, ela é meio nervosa e é a primeira missão dela-- largando as kunais e abraçando os joelhos

-- Hn (e daí?)-- meditando

-- Quando vamos começar a treinar?-- se deitando na grama sobre os cotovelos

-- Assim que o líder voltar-- meditando

-- ....

-- .... (o que foi?)-- abriu os olhos e a encarou

-- Estou entediada, estou numa organização criminosa e não fiz nada emocionante até agora, só treino físico com a Ino.

-- Afff-- se levantou-- Como faz treino físico?

-- Soco por soco, kunai por kunai-- sorindo

-- Hn-- tomou uma certa distância dela

-- Onde vai?-- levantando

A resposta foi três kunais em sua direção, que ela desviou por pouco

-- O que pensa que está fazendo?-- devolveu-lhe o ataque com as mesmas kunais

-- Te privando do tédio-- parou as kunais com a mão

-- Hum-- um grande sorriso brotou na face dela-- deu um soco no chão abrindo uma cratera, ele não caiu mas se desequilibrou, rápida ela já estava la para atacá-lo

Usou várias seqüências de socos e chutes mas apesar da velocidade dela, parecia que ele se desviava daquilo como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Achou um espaço entre seus corpos, segurou um soco dela, usaria uma kunai mas ouviu o som de metal contra metal, como ele não sabia, mas ela tinha sido rápida o suficiente para contra atacar. Seria uma luta longa.

YO MINNA  
POR HOJE É SÓ ISSO  
SOH? ACHO QUE FOI O CAPÍTULO MAIS COMPRIDO ATÉ AGORA...  
VO DEIXAR TODO MUNDO CURIOSO  
QUEM ESTAVA NO RESTAURANTE??  
COMO VAI TERMINAR A LUTA??


	9. As ônix que brilham à luz de esmeraldas

HENTAAAAIIIIIII  
Finalmente, Itachi e Sakura  
AVISO: Hentai.. e bem detalhado (autora ero- Kami-chan)  
Espero que gostem, eu gostei XD

"bla bla bla" = personagem pensando  
(bla bla bla) = autora se metendo

CAPÍTULO 9-- As ônix que brilham à luz de esmeraldas

Ele era bom em dar socos e chutes, assim camo era em todo resto, embora gostasse mais de usar ninjutsu e genjutsu, mas não podia bater nela, como colocar toda força num soco para machucar ela? Se fossem inimigos e aquela fosse uma luta séria tudo bem pois aí o ataque seria sua defesa, mas assim só num treino físico.... tá certo que o soco dela com certeza faz bem mais estrago que o dele e ela provavelmente não vai deixar de acertá-lo, mesmo assim não era capaz de bater nela.

Ela corria a toda velocidade em sua direção para atacar, ele lançou centenas de shurikens na direção dela o que a fez pular e recuar para não ser atingida, era a vez dele de atacar, correu até ela e passou uma rasteira que ela desviou com facilidade, deu um pulo e preparou-se para socá-lo. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e ela riu, não deu um soco nele mas o fez cair de joelhos no chão, ele abriu os olhos mas tornou a fechá-los, ela vinha em sua direção com o punho fechado envolto por chakra azul "Isso vai doer" foi só o que pensou.

Ela não iria socá-lo de jeito nenhum, com todo aquele chakra e ele parado certamente o mataria, mas estava gostando daquilo, de frente para ele o puchou pela gola da capa, viu ele franzir o cenho a espera do murro na cara, o sorriso se alargou mais, se inclinou e depositou um beijo na testa dele e permaneceu sorrindo ( tipo a Tsunade faz). Ele abriu os olhos, encontrou ela parada na mesma posição do "ataque" (incllinada) o encarando.

-- Um amuleto pra te dar sorte-- se posicionou para briga-- Quem sabe assim você começa a lutar de verdade, parece que está com medo de me ferir-- ele se levantou-- Não me subestime, Itachi.

Voltaram a luta, ele ainda sem querer machucar ela e ela cansada daquela coisa chata, lutar com a Ino era mais divertido, pelo menos a amiga fazia ela sentir a adrenalina subir, pois sabia que a loira não gostava de perder nunca e por isso lutava pra machucar de verdade. Achou melhor se divertir as custas dele, aquela situação estava a deixando irritada. Foi até ele e tentou lhe dar um soco em cheio, é claro que ele segurou, ela pulou para trás e ele lançou mais um ataque de shurikens que ela desviou cuidadosamente deixando-se ferir por oito shurikens em pontos estratégicos e não vitais.

Ela caiu de joelhos e largou as mãos no chão a sua frente-- Aaaahhh-- gritou fazendo muito mais auê do que precisava

-- Sakura.. -- ele correu até ela e tirou as armas do corpo dela que derramava largas gotas de sangue, ele a sentou e ajoelhou-se em sua frente para abrir sua capa nervoso e ver onde a tinha ferido-- Como não desviou disso? Foi um ataque muito simples-- "eu sei" ela pensou. Ao abrir a capa dela, assustou-se ao ver o top que ela usava encharcado de sangue-- Mas que sangue todo é esse? Eu não posso ter atingido nenhum ponto vital-- ela fazia cara de quem tava muito mal-- Sakura me diz o que eu faço

-- Não tem o que fazer...-- disse mais miando que falando

-- Como não, eu tenho certeza que não atingi nenhum ponto vital-- disse tentando analisar melhor. As feridas abertas não paravam de sangrar

-- Não há nada que você possa fazer por mim agora, olhe-- disse levantando a frente única que usava, todas as armas dele que haviam a atingido tinham perfurado seu abdome. Mas quando ele olhou as feridas estavam se fechando seguindo uma linha azul brilhante bem fininha-- Porque não há o que ser feito-- terminava de se curar e passava a mão no abdome bem trabalhado, agora coberto por sangue seco mas nenhum machucado ou cicatriz.

Ele se levantou em silêncio, ficou muito brabo com a brincadeira dela, entrou para dentro da sede com uma cara muito feia (mentira, até brabo ele fica lindo). Ela percebeu e foi atrás deixando sua capa suja de sangue para trás.

-- Hey Itachi...-- na entrada

--... -- já na porta

-- Me desculpe-- na porta

-- ...-- na sala

-- Foi só uma brincadeira-- na sala

-- ...-- no corredor

-- Itachi...-- no corredor

--...-- quase no quarto

-- Ta bom, foi mal, -- na metade do corredor

--...-- entrando no quarto e fechando a porta

-- Eu sei que exagerei-- impedindo como pé que ele fechasse a porta e invadindo o quarto

-- Saia-- indo em direção ao banheiro e fechando a porta

-- Não sem antes falar com você-- derrubando a porta

" eu ia tomar um banho" pensou-- Você é irritante e abusada, saia daqui agora-- jogou a capa que estava tirando no chão e sentou na borda da banheira

-- Gomen nasai pela brincadeira eu..-- indo na direção dele

-- Treinos não são brincadeiras, se é assim que pensa pode esquecer de treinar comigo

-- KUSO, eu sei disso Itachi. Eu fui treinada pelo Kakashi que assim como você é um prodígio e ele sempre me subestimou, depois fui treinada por uma sannin lendária, ultrapassei as capacidades dela e ainda assim me subestimaram. -- ele passou a encará-la, ela estava quase gritando-- Então eu me enchi e fugi, vim pra cá pra treinar com você e você vem me atacar usando truques que eu tinha que desviar quando tinha 11 anos. Se é esse o treino que vai me dar, eu não quero.-- se virou para deixar a peça, mas ele apareceu do nada em sua frente e a segurou.

-- Eu não te subestimo, se o fizesse não confiaria tanto em você. Eu apenas não consigo me imaginar te dando um soco na cara, a fraquesa é minha e não sua.

Ela o olhou, ele viu que ela estava mais calma e a soltou.

-- E na verdade, acho bom não usar a luta de hoje como base do seu treinamento porque hoje eu entrei no teu joguinho, não usei ninjutsu nem genjutsu. Quando o fizer você vai estar realmente ferrada porq...-- não pode terminar a frase porque a mão dela pousava sobre seus lábios

-- Você é irritante, abusado e convencido-- disse " não entendo como posso gostar tanto de você" completou mentalmente.-- falou olhando no olho dele que... brilhava?

-- É mesmo? E ainda estaria disposta a treinar com um abusado convencido? Vai deixar eu te irritar o dia todo ensinando pra ti tudo que sei?

-- Shhhhh, Itachi, não se mexe-- falou por impuso, ele estranhou a forma como ela lhe olhava

--Hn (o que foi?)

-- Eu nunca tinha visto um par de ônix brilhar tanto assim

-- É reflexo da luz-- disse deixando- se examinar os olhos dela também

-- Não é não-- disse o empurrando fazendo- o sentar novamente na borda da banheira ficando assim (e só assim) mais alta que ele e fazendo com que nenhuma luz pudesse refletir ali, mas os olhos dele ainda brilhavam.

-- É sim, enquato tiver luz na minha frente eles vão continuar brilhando

-- Não mesmo,eu estou na frente da luz e eles continuam brilhando

-- É porque você é a única luz que reflete neles Sakura

-- ...-- não soube o que responder e sem deixar de olhar para ele encostou seus lábios nos dele, dando início a um beijo morno, leve, calmo e paciênte assim como o moreno que beijava.

Ele se levantou e com as mãos na cintura dela a guiou lentamente, com toda calma do mundo foram andando até ela ser impedida pela parede de continuar, ele quis aprofundar o beijo e ela permitiu mas quando as mãos dele passaram por sua barriga para chegar aos seios, ela se lembrou quão sujos e suados o dois estavam (os dois é ele e ela, não os seios dela ¬¬''') e ela ainda estava lavada em sangue devido a brincaderinha dela. Interrompeu o beijo.

-- Hn?

-- Vamos ter tempo pra isso mais tarde, agora tudo que eu quero é um banho.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, ainda assim deu mais um selinho nela, que gerou outro e outro e outro e já estavam se beijando de novo e de novo até que ele a pegou no colo(ela com as pernas enrroladas na cintura dele) e a levou pro quarto, ainda se beijando, passou pela porta que ela tinha deixado aberta e se encaminhou para o quarto dela, abriu a porta e a jogou na cama, parou o beijo para deixá-la tomar o banho que ela tanto queria, mas não pode sair dali, pois ela não desenroscava as pernas do corpo dele.

-- Você não disse que queria um banho?-- ela fez que sim com a cabeça

-- Preciso soltar você pra isso?-- estreitou os olhos

-- Não me tente-- avisou

--...

-- Você quem sabe-- passou a mão na nuca dela afim de desprender o laço que mantinha a blusinha ali, no mesmo momento, ela o soltou, não queria que a primeira visão dele do corpo dela fosse uma imagem suja de sangue e suor-- vai ficar brincando comigo é?-- ela fez que sim com a cabeça e se levantou para tomar banho, fechou a porta do banheiro sem ligar pro estado do homem que tinha deixado pra trás em seu quarto. Brincar com ele?? Até que não era uma má idéia, assim podia ver até onde iria o autocontrole de Uchiha Itachi.

Assim que fechou a porta deixou que a blusa caísse por completo, deixou a banheira encher enquanto terminava de tirar a roupa pessa por peça sem nenhuma preça, pensando em cada minuto daquele dia que tinha sido muito cheio de informações "mas o dia não terminou ainda" pensou enquanto desmanchava o coque que prendia o cabelo.

......................

Itachi a seguiu com os olhos até ela fechar a porta do banheiro, então deitou-se de barriga pra cima e suspirou levando as mão no rosto, o dia iria ser longo. Não tinha planejado nada daquilo, pelo menos não assim tão rápido (rápido??? demorou mais de um mês), mas no fim os impúlsos os levaram ao caminho inevitável. Mesmo antes de voltar a enchergar ele já tinha percebido que o sentimento que tinha pela kunoiche era correspondido (então porque demou tanto, seu merd.... ò.ó)  
Levantou e seguiu para seu banheiro para tomar um banho também.

Começou a tirar a roupa enquanto a banheira enchia ( e eu vo ter um treco aqui). Os lábios dela tem gosto de cereja (original O.o) ele ainda podia sentir seu gosto, a pele é macia apesar dos músculos rígidos rígidos obtidos por seu treinmaneto puxado, tantas curvas naquele corpo, em sua mente se formou a imagem dela com seu novo uniforme (é uma frente única mega curta preta e um shortinho rosa claro, por baixo disso tudo ela usava aquela malha de telinha, ela escolheu uma roupa assim porque aquela capa é horrívelmente quente), tantos caminhos para seguir por aquelas pernas, lembrou dela com seu kimono, tanta perfeição esculpida em um corpo, a viu erguendo a blusa enquanto se curava a pouco tempo atrás, o que mais ele poderia descobrir no corpo dela... resolveu acrescentar um pouco de água fria em seu banho.

Ele se sentia diferente depois de tê-la beijado, era algo estranho que ele nunca tinha sentido, sentia-se aquecido, preenchido, sentia-se.. completo perto dela. Derrepente todas as lembraças ruins que tinha sumiam quando estava perto dela, talvez porque ela era a única coisa em que pensava, talvez porque quando estava perto dela não pensava no passado, mas no futuro, que se tornaria presente dia após dia ao lado dela. Ele não sabia lidar muito bem com isso, não saberia com que cara olharia para ela para dizer "eu te amo" mas não mentira para ela antes, Sakura é a única luz que foi capaz de penetrar em sua escuridão, foi a luz que o guiou e o fez reencontrar sua luz própria. Desejava em seu íntimo que ela entendesse como aquelas palavras tão poucas fossem tão cheias de significados para ele.

Teve uma idéia, saiu logo do banho.

Ela já estava a algum tempo de olhos fechados na baheira, relaxando enquanto tentava saborear o pouco do gosto dele que ainda empregnava sua boca e mantinha viva as sensações que seu beijo lhe proporcionava quando o cheiro de algo muito bom lhe envadiu as narinas. Imediatatmente ela se levantou, secou e vestiu um kimono curto simples vermelho com detalhes brancos, tinha resolvido que como estavam só os dois ali, não iria usar aquela capa quente. Foi atrás do cheiro bom, vinha da cozinha " não brinca" ela pensou já imaginando o que encontraria ali.

Na cozinha, algo assava dentro do forno de pedra e do outro lado da peça Itachi terminava de limpar a bagunça "putz, ele é mais organizado que eu numa cozinha"

-- O que se passa aqui?

-- Hn.. jantar

-- E desde quando você cozinha?

-- Desde que tinha 13 anos e tive que começar a me virar sozinho (porque será)

-- E porque só meu nome, o da Konan, o do Deidara e o do Kisame constam no rodízio do fogão? -- ela cruzou os braços

-- Eu não vou cozinhar para aqueles marmanjos-- começou a lavar a louça

-- Então o que está dentro do forno é para você...

-- Lie, pra você eu abro uma exceção e ponho a mão na massa, mas não se acostume..-- deu um sorriso de canto

Ela foi até o forno e abriu para ver o que tinha dentro e o queixo dela caiu, la dentro jazia uma bela, saborosa e cheirosa lazanha com bastante queijo (AMOOOOO. Sim, a partir de hoje lazanha é comida japonesa nessa fanfic) " Kami- sama, ele é lindo, sexy, beija bem, um ninja prodígio, educado.. ta ás vezes ele é um pouco grosso, mesmo assim atencioso, organizado e ainda cozinha, em que mundo foi que um dia eu considerei ele meu inimigo?? Ele é perfeito". Fechou o forno-- Se isso estiver tão bom quanto aparenta você corre um grande risco sabia.-- olhou ele secar a louça que tinha usado. Caminhou até perto dele.

-- Hn (o que foi?)

-- Estou esperando você terminar de secar esse prato

-- Hn-- confuso. Largou o prato e não viu mais nada.

Assim que ele largou a louça ela o puxou pelo braço o deixando de frente para ela e, na ponta dos pés, o beijou. Ele largou o pano que usava para secar a louça e a abraçou, não demorou para que ele começasse a explorar o corpo dela, dessa vez ela não o parou, queria testar até onde ia o limite do controle daquele homem tão centrado. No entanto, ao sentir as mãos dele passeando livremente por seu corpo, causando-lhe arrepius até mesmo em lugares que ela nem imaginava que pudessem lhe provocar tal sensação, chegou a conclusão inevitável de que nunca descobriria até onde ia o controle de Itachi, pois era claro que o dela já estava a abandonando.

Sentiu ele deslizar com toda calma do mundo uma mão pela lateral de seu tronco, passar pelos seios, pelo pescoço, ir em direção da nuca, pelos cabelos, pela face, pelo pescoço novamente, indo em direção a costa, descer por todo dorso e parando em cima da faixa de seu kimono, tudo enquanto a outra mão pousava tranquilamente sobre uma de suas nádegas. Quando a mão dele parou ela o puchou mais para si espremendo seus corpos, deixou que seu kimono fosse aberto mas antes que ele começasse a lhe alisar novamente, imitou-o e o livrou da parte de cima do komono que ele usava. Para surpresa dela, ele não voltou com as carícias, mas a pegou no colo e a depositou no balcão da pia e deixou seu braços estendidos ao lado do corpo dela se segurando na pia, eles não pararam de se beijar nenhum minuto se quer, o beijo deles era calmo, o que os permitia respirar ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura entendeu a ação dele como um "é sua vez agora" e passou um de seus braços em torno da cintura dele fazendo- o se aproximar mais dela, enlaçou-se ao corpo dele usando suas pernas fazendo com ele ficasse imóvel, o braço que estava na cintura dele o soltou, ele não sairia mais dali mesmo, passou a mão pelas costas dele deixando que suas unhas o arranhassem com leveza, sentiu o corpo dele arrepiar, soltou o cabelo dele deixou as dedos mergulharem neles até chegar em sua nuca, num único movimento que não foi brusco nem doloroso, mas forte e seguro, puchou os cabelos dele fazendo com que parasse o beijo e erguesse a cabeça, deixando o pescoço dele a disposição dela. Passou a distribuir beijos, mordidinhas e chupões, deixando pequenos roxinhos por onde passava, sem o soltar. Ele mantinha os olhos serrados e se permitia pronunciar alguns "ahh" de prazer, sentia o calor da boca dela por onde ela a passava, tentava em vão se mecher mas as pernas dela em sua cintura e a mão entrelaçada em seu cabelo e nuca não permitiam, tudo o que ele atinava em fazer era passar as unhas pelas costas dela deixando marcas por onde passavam, isso fazia parte da personalidade forte dela que ele gostava, não importa onde ou o que, mas ela sempre gostava de ditar as ordens e nessa situação, ele gostava de seguir as ordens dela. Ela ouvia os pronunciamentos de prazer dele, sentia- o arranhando suas costas e sentia ele tentar se mover inutilmente entre suas penas, apesar de estar longe da lucidez que aparentava, deu-se por satisfeita, pois havia encontrado o límite de seu controle, havia descoberto o seu ponto fraco e fazia o caminho de volta à boca dele, mas antes passou pela orelha e voltou dando mordidinhas em sua mandíbula, soltou os cabelos dele e se encararam, os olhos dele estavam turvos, levou as duas mãos ao rosto dele e o beijou novamente.

Ele sentiu as pernas dela se desprenderem de sua cintura, era a vez dele. Levou as mãos aos ombros dela e finalmente fez com que o kimono já aberto caísse, continuou o caminho passando as mãos pelos braços dela, quando chegou às mãos, passou para as coxas e a pegou no colo novamente, levou Sakura, agora nua, até a mesa e a deitou ali na beirada, sucumbiu ao desejo de tocá-la mais uma vez e quando terminou entrelaçou suas mãos nas dela a prendendo. Parou de beijá-la com um selinho, e seguiu dando beijos por sua bochecha, desceu distribuindo-os por toda extremidade do pescoço, seguiu pelo ombro e desceu até parar em um de seus seios, brincou com eles dando beijos, mordidas e lambidinhas, depois os abocanhou o quanto podia em uma chupada (que palavra feiosa, mas não tem outra né) que a fez grunir de prazer, minutos depois deu a mesma atenção ao outro seio. Continuou seu caminho pela barriga dela, deixando um beijo no umbigo quando passou por la, levantou o olhar para encará-la mas ela estava com os olhos fechados tentando inutilmente reprimir os gemidos de prazer. Ao sentir que ele tinha parado, abriu os olhos e viu um riso malicioso se formar na face dele, tentou se soltar das mãos dele, mas toda força dela parecia ter sumido pois não conseguia, ou talvez não queria se despreder dali. Ele tornou a beijar sua barriga e ela se rendeu da tentativa de soltar as mãos dele, soltou um gemido que foi quase um grito quando sentiu o calor da boca dele masageando sua parte mais íntima.

Ele passava a língua pelo clitóris dela em movimentos circulares, calmo e sem pressa, o que a fazia ir longe da sanidade pedindo por mais. Ela curvava seu corpo, a paciência que ele tinha a estava deixando maluca, ergueu seus braços com força trazendo ele para cima de si. Ele a soltou e se afastou para tirar o resto da roupa enquanto ela se sentava na beirada da mesa e admirava o corpo dele "eu já mencionei que ele é perfeito?" pensou tentando decorar o caminho dos músculos muito bem distribuídos pelo corpo dele. Ele estava vindo, mas ela o parou com o pé em seu abdomem, com destreza e delicadeza pegou o pé dela e começou a distribuir beijos por ele e subindo por toda extremidade da perna dela, colocou-se entre as mesmas e a preencheu, segurou ela pelo quadril e deram início a uma dança de vários rítmos e sons. Eles não gemiam necessáriamente, mas pronunciavam monossílabos arfados com muita intensidade. No ápse de seu prazer ele deixou uma marca no pescoço dela que ficaria ali por alguns dias, como resposta ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele deixando marcas que também iriam ficar ali por alguns dias. Ele parou com a respiração oscilando, depoisitou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela

-- Lazanha?-- perguntou. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

CONTINUA....

GOMEM, vo ficar devendo o restaurante  
ia ficar muito comprido se continuasse...  
Já percebi que as pessoas ficam meio que com vergonha de comentar hentai  
MAS COMENTE AÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ  
POR FAVOR...  
\o/ \o\ \o/ /o/ \o/ \o\ \o/ /o/ \o/


	10. O Restaurante

UHUULL O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO FOI RECORD DE COMENTÁRIOS  
AMEIIIIII  
MTO OBRIGADA A TODO MUNDO  
E CONTINUEM COMENTANDO AEW

AHH, DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA NA POSTAGEM DESSE CAPÍTULO

AÍ VAI

Capítulo 10-- O Restaurante

-- O que foi, un?

-- Nada, vamos-- disse, mas suas pernas travaram onde estava

-- Ino-- ele falou baixo-- Vamos logo, você já está começando a chamar atenção

-- Eu não posso ir la-- Apontou um lugar com a cabeça, e Deidara acompanhou e se deparou com uma mesa com pessoas que discutiam alegremente e falavam alto e em alguns era visível o símbolo da folha que levavam na testa.

-- Conhece algum?-- ela fez que sim com a cabeça-- Então lembre-se que está com cabelo preto e até onde sei eles acham que você está morta, un-- ela deu um meio sorriso. Ele pegou novamente em sua mão e a conduziu pelo restaurante.

Ao chegarem mais perto ela se permitiu analisar melhor as faces que podia ver ali. Quatro bons ninjas, pensou melhor sobre as qualidades de cada um deles ali, parece que não vai ser tão fácil assim pegar aquelas porcarias de pergaminhos, mas iria ver se o treinamento com a organização estava fazendo diferença. Sentaram-se de costas para a tal mesa e de frente para seu líder e sua parceira

-- Boa noite-- disseram os recém chegados

Eles pediram a refeição e começaram a conversar como pessoas normais, gastaram alguns minutos até a comida chegar, então Konan começou a puxar um assunto qualquer com Deidara e Pein e Ino poderiam trabalhar.

-- "Ino?"-- Ela ouviu a voz de Pein em sua mente

-- "V.P.P.Q.T.P.!!! Quer me matar de susto, é? Como pode entrar na minha mente assim?"-- disse lançando um olhar mortal pro líder (abusada e corajosa, matar é a coisa mais fácil pra esse cara, eu não falaria assim com ele)

-- Não interessa, não estou em sua mente mas posso me comunicar telepaticamente com todos os membros e não faça essa cara de assassina pra mim ou me irrito e acabo com você, é uma dominadora de mentes já tinha que estar acostumada"

-- "Eu domino mentes, não tenho a minha dominada e não me int..."

-- " Já chega!! estamos aqui à trabalho e antes que me pergunte, Konan e Deidara podem te ouvir também"

-- " Que ótimo. Deidara, todo esse tempo treinando, me diz uma coisa treinar pra ser uma Akatsuki não inclui saber os jutsus usados pelos Akatsukis?"

-- "Deidara, não ensinou nossos jutsus básicos pra ela? -- fez uma cara mortal para ele"

-- "Pensei que a Konan ia ensinar pras duas juntas"

-- "E eu tenho cara de professora agora?"

-- "Só achei que você era a melhor nisso"

-- "E EU TENHO CARA DE PROFESSORA?" -- Olhar mortal

-- "Você é o meu senpai Deidara, você que vai me ensinar tudo que precisa."

-- "Chega vocês três"-- olhar assassino de Konan e Ino (pensando melhor, duas ninjas irritadas deve ser bem mais mortífero do que o Pein)-- "Temos trabalho, lembram"-- ignorando os olhares que recebia

-- "É verdade, porque infernos você está falando dentro da minha mente?"

-- "Ino, tenho um aviso pra você, e é melhor você ouvir bem, pois só vou te lembrar disso uma vez, nunca se esqueça que você está conversando com o líder da organização que pertence, se continuar a não ter respeito com Pein- san, será minha missão matar você"-- Konan falou calma e delicada, como se estivasse convidando Ino para colher flores.

Konan se endireitou na cadeira e começou a dobrar repetidas vezes o guardanapo de papel, Deidara simplesmente voltou a comer, não estavam falando com ele mesmo e no momento era até melhor que não lembrassem dele, Ino contou até trinta e procurou encarar Pein.

-- "O que deseja saber?"

-- "Conhece os ninjas?"

-- " Sim, todos os quatro"

-- "Quais suas capacidades?"

-- " Todos são muito bons, três são ANBU e o quarto não quis seguir carreira"

-- "Ino, eu tenho a impressão de conhecer um deles"-- Se meteu o Deidara

-- " Sim, acho mesmo que você conhece, mas não se preocupe, isso não será um problema a memória dele é horrível, ele com certeza não vai te reconhecer"

-- " Olha Ino, pode não parecer, mas esse tipo de comunicação me consome chakra, então me diz o que eu preciso saber deles ainda hoje, se da pra ser."

-- " Ta ta.. Começando pelo conhecido do Deidara, o loiro é o portador da Kyuubi, é um exelente ninja, um dos quiridinhos da Hokage, faz parte do time que Sakura abandonou, ele é um baka mas é forte mesmo sem apelar pro poder selado dentro dele, sem falar que é barulhento e hiperativo. Ele é ANBU. O branquelo do lado dele é o Sai, um idiota incurável, ele luta com desenhos chega a ser cômico de tão patético. É um imprestável, mesmo assim é um imprestável ANBU, ele assumiu o lugar do irmão do Itachi no ex- time da Sakura. Na frente dele está a pessoa que na minha opinião deve nos preocupar mais, o moreno com cara de joelho é Nara Shikamaru, ele tem cara de baka mas tem um QI de mais de 200, é líder de estratégias da ANBU, sinceramente, se Tsunade o mandou para cá é porque já suspeitam de algum ataque, ele é um manipulador das sombras, ela fazia parte do meu time. O quarto homen na mesa é o Chouji, ele não quis seguir carreira militar, ele usa a gordura do corpo dele e muito charkra durante as lutas, o fato dele estar aqui deixa claro que Shikamaru é o líder da missão. Com ele você sabe quem eram os três mebros do time 10. O time 10 tinha o melhor trabalho em equipe de Konoha, o Shikamaru planeja e prendia, eu dominava ou manipulava e Chouji finalizava, isso funcinava bem até o Shikamaru ir pra ANBU e o Chouji desistir. Acho que é isso que deve saber"

-- " O loiro é quase uma uma massa macissa de chakra, o gorduxo também tem bastante e os outros dois tem níveis médios pros padrões deles" -- Konan se meteu

-- " Ótimo. Tem mais uma coisa Ino, se os enfrentarmos, terá que lutar para matar...."

-- Um por um-- o cortou, dizendo em voz alta

E continuaram a comer, depois pediram uma sobremesa qualquer, queriam ficar ali tempo suficiente para analisar bem o perfil e a personalidade de cada membro da mesa de Konoha. Aos poucos o lugar foi se esvasiando, haviam agora poucas mesas ocupadas, a maioria por casais que estavam ali para aproveitar o festival que começaria no dia seguinte. Agora era completamente audível o que era conversado na mesa dos quatro da vila da folha e era isso que eles queriam.

-- Yare, Chouji, como você consegue?? Nem eu aguento mais comer-- disse Naruto com a mão no estômago

-- Essa vila é conhecida pela culinária, eu não vou embora sem provar de tudo um pouco antes-- disse empurrando mais comida

-- Ahhh, que bando de problemáticos que eu fui trazer comigo, hey Sai, parece que você é o único com cérebro pra salvar o time que escolhi.

-- ....

-- Oh Sai, acorda branquelo, você já está quieto aí desde cedo, o que você tem??-- disse Naruto-- SAIIIIII-- gritou Naruto-- Acorda seu baka imprestável-- disse sacudindo o outro

-- Naruto, para de me sacudir, seu baka de pinto atrofiado-- disse calmo

-- NANI??? Você tava me ouvindo esse tempo todo?? Porque tava se fingindo de morto..

-- Errei feio, são os três problemáticos

-- Algo que me pasosu pela cabeça-- disse olhando fixamente para uma mesa na sua frente

-- Se passou pela tua cabeça, ou é grosseria, ou é viadagem ou é p...ria-- disse Naruto mais gritando que falando e que fez Ino dar um meio sorriso

-- Eu ganhava mais se tivesse ficado dormindo no hotel-- disse Sahikamaru levando as mãos à cabeça que sacudia negativamente.

-- O Naruto tem razão Shika, da cabeça desse aí só dá isso-- Concordou Chouji

-- Olha só uma bixinha concordando com a outra. E você Nara, montou o time que quis

-- Na verdade não, o Naruto e Chouji eu ia trazer de qualquer jeito mas a Tsunade disse que tinha que ser um time de quatro pessoas e só tinha mais você na vila.

-- Obrigado pela sinceridade. E se quer saber, o motivo por vocês dois me odiarem tanto é o mesmo que estava preenchendo minha mente-- Ino sabia porque todos ali odiavam tanto Sai e ao ouvir isso teve duas reações, uma foi se agarrar à mão de Deidara que pousava tranquilamente sobre a mesa e a outra foi olhar imediatamente para Pein com um olhar arregalado de apelo por uma ordem do tipo "me deixe ir la e fazer esse cara calar a boca" mas Pein queria ouvir tudo que pudesse dos ninjas e apenas ignorou o olhar dela..

-- Nem começa seu bostinha-- disse Chouje num tom mais irritado-- Se começar a faltar com respeito à memória da Ino vai sentir muita dor-- disse dando um murro na mesa com seu punho levemente aumentado, nesse momento os três nuke-nins olharam Ino que estava com os olhos fechados e o cenho franzido "isso não vai terminar bem" era só o que ela pensava. A mão de Ino se apertava cada vez mais à do loiro

-- E saiba que terá o mesmo resultado se sujar a memória da Sakura- chan também-- completou Naruto. Para as pessoas da outra mesa, estava confirmado, a vila da folha realmente acreditava que elas estavam mortas. Shikamaru permaneceu em silêncio

Flesh Back Shikamaru on

O mesmo ANBU, estava sentado diante à Hokage, seus olhos traziam o peso de uma derrota, bem, não de uma derrota física mas a derrota contra aquilo que não tinham nem como lutar.

-- Voltamos a vila onde elas foram vistas, descobrimos que os corpos pertenciam a cinco ninjas homens desconhecidos, seguimos o rastro delas até outra vila, ouvimos falar de uma explosão e homens de capa vermelha, diferente da outra vila, esta conhece a Akatsuki, foram atrás das vítimas dos assassinos mas só havia os vestígios da explosão e o corpo de duas mulheres que foram deixadas para trás, carbonizadas e decaptadas, mas ainda assim conseguimos vestígios de pedaços de roupas que foram compatíveis com as delas. Ninguém soube o significado para serem decaptadas, talvez para não serem reconhecidas, talvez para terem com troféu-- O ANBU jogou a cabeça para trás e tirou a máscara-- Não há mais rastros a seguir depois de la, nós as cremamos-- Colocou dois jarros em cima da mesa da Hokage-- Se eu tivesse conseguido encontrá-las antes, estavamos tão perto.

-- Você fez um bom trabalho Shikamaru, não pense em se culpar. Bem, não há mais saída, temos que preparar um velório simbólico mas antes, pode me chamar o Naruto?

Flesh Back Shikamaru off

Flesh Back Ino On

-- Deidara-- chamou o moreno do outro pássaro-- pouse aqui-- pousaram-- Quero que vocês três se deixem ser vistos por pessoas da vila, depois arrume duas mulheres com corpo semelhante aos delas, mate, decapte e troque suas roupas, depois exploda

-- Não quero ser dada como morta-- Sakura se manifestou

-- Nem eu.

-- Vai ser o melhor por enquanto, a organização está com muitos problemas e ter vocês por la e Konoha no nosso pé não vai ajudar muito, depois, seja qual for seus motivos vocês aparecem de novo. Eu vou ficar aqui, sem enxergar vou acabar atrapalhando.

Fleh Back Ino off

-- Não me importo com esse tipo de coisa, porque deveria respeitar duas pessoas mortas se não as respeitava nem quando vivas. Pra mim, nunca vão passar de duas putinhas, uma feia e a outra gostosa-- Shikamaru teve que prender os dois amigos pela sombra da cadeira e se controlar o máximo para não atacar o outro. Na outra mesa, Ino tinha uma veia latejando na testa e sua mão aprtava tanto a de Deidara que a pele do loiro já estava se rompendo por baixo da luva no lugar onde as unhas dela se cravavam, ele não ligava, na verdade já estava começando a odiar esse tal Sai pela forma que falava de sua loira (sua?)

Pein ao ver a expressão deles tratou logo de mandar uma mensagem telepática "não se esqueçam da missão, não podemos nos mostrar"

-- " E por qual motivo você acha que ainda to parada aqui, gênio"

Konan estava louca pra rir, a fisionomia do casal em sua frente estava ótima, ela nem deu bola pro comentário de Ino porque era visível o esforço que ela fazia pra não voar dali e acabar com o moreno, ela pegou na mão do namorado e disse só para ele ouvir-- Se fosse comigo você não teria tanto controle.

-- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim Sai, você é um nada-- Disse Chouji-- Ino sempre foi o ponto fraco do gordinho.

-- É, parece que você não é tão burro quanto se esforça pra demonstrar. Eu sou feito de nada, eu sou vazio e assim como sou nada pra vocês, elas sempre, SEMPRE-- repetiu pra Shikamaru-- foram nada pra mim.

-- Arrrrrrrr-- Chouji e Naruto rosnaram (essa fala eh do Kiba!!)

-- Vamos tentar nos acalmar todos, ou isso vai atrapalhar nosso desempenho na missão. Sai, por que você tinha que trazer os nomes Ino e Sakura pra conversa, olha o que você fez..

-- Eu nem falei da feiosa colorida, só da Ino-- Nesse momento Pein e Konan que estavam de frente pra mesa deles, viram o mais pálido deles apontar para sua mesa, na mesma hora todos os três ninjas acompanharam a direção que ele apontava e em questão de segundos Ino ouviu passos em sua direção e uma expressão alterada na face de Pein que tinha o rinnegan omitido (se isso é possível) por enquanto mas era visível, para quem o conhecia, que a tonalidade dos olhos dele começava a mudar e Konan que largou a mão do líder e passou a rolar o origame (uma flor) que tinha feito anteriormente por seus dedos. Mesmo sem ver o que acontecia Ino levou a mão livre até a coxa, onde tinha preso uma cinta escondida por baixo do kimono com kunais.

--INO??-- Ela reconhecia a voz de Chouji gritando. A loira (que estava morena) apertou os olhos e livrou a mão de Deidara da pressão que fazia até aquele momento.

-- "Eu sabia que deviamos ter ido embora assim que chegamos"-- mandou a mensagem-- "onde eu ataco 1°?"

-- " Espere" foi sua resposta

No momento seguinte sentiu a mão de Deidara ser arrancada debaixo da sua com brutalidade. Duas mãos corpulentas (gordas) seguravam os ombros dele e o virava para alguém. Ino seguiu o caminho que começava nas mãos, passava pelos braços e terminava na face visívelmente decepcionada de Chouji

-- Não é ela-- viu o gordinho dizer, ela não se conteve e riu "tanto suspense pra chegarmos nisso mas que ironia??"

-- Hihihihihihihi-- não segurou o riso-- Dei-san, parece que esse homem confundiu você com alguma dama-- disse levemente irônica

-- Uma dama não, uma putinha loira que morreu e esse idiota aí se recusa a acreditar, fica atacando cada loira de cabelo comprido que ve pela frente-- Respondeu alguém que vinha lentamente pelo mesmo caminho percorrido por Chouji.

-- Bem, eu não sou uma loira-- disse Deidara mínima coisa alterado

-- Anatomicamente da pra ver que não, mas com essa cara de mulher eu tenho certeza que é o uke de alguém-- Ino viu Deidara se mexer as mãos, pronto para tirar as luvas.

-- Meu amor, não vai deixar esse branquelo estragar nossa noite, não é mesmo.

-- Cala essa boca Sai, gomen nasai nii-chan, de costas seu cabelo se parece muito com o dela, foi só isso-- tentou consertar Chouji, soltando Deidara

-- Chouji, quando vai se convencer que ela não está mais aqui?-- Shikamaru estava chegando na mesa-- Uau, mas dessa vez --ele olhou o loiro bem-- Você é realmente muito parecido com ela, o cabelo, os olhos no mesmo tom azul, até a forma como ela usava a franja... Como se chama, por acaso não conhece ou tem parentesco com alguém de Konoha?

" ahhhh, da um tempo, agente nem é assim tão parecido, e as franjas são pro lado contrário, só porque somos dois loiros de olhos azul" ele olhou bem pra Shikamaru "Ino tem razão, ele tem cara de joelho"-- Meu nome é Deidara e eu com certeza não conheço ninguém de Konoha-- disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-- É tão parecido...-- Chouji falou mais para si que para os outros e saiu dali para fora do restaurante

-- Chouji-- Shikamaru tentou chamar

-- Ótimo Sai, olha o que tu conseguiu, deixa Shika, eu vo la falar com ele, eu sei bem o que ele ta sentindo-- Naruto saiu atrás do amigo.

-- Agora eu sou o culpado de tudo que acontece?

-- Dá um tempo Sai. Olha Deidara- san, nos desculpe pelo mal entendido, será que podemos oferecer um drink para os quatro pelo incômodo epara desfazer algumas primeiras impressões?-- olhou feio pra Sai

-- " Aceite"-- Pein mandou a mensagem

-- Adoraríamos, mas já estavamos de saída-- Ino disse antes que Deidar aobedecesse o líder

-- Apenas um drink querida, não é nada mal conhecermos pessoas novas-- disse olhando para ela-- nós aceitamos sim-- Disse pro Nara.

Os ninjas de Konoha puxaram duas cadeiras e sentaram na mesa com eles, Shikamaru fez os pedidos e aquela veia na testa de Ino começou a latejar novamente, esse detalhe não passou despercebido por Deidara que tirou a mão que estava em cima da mesa e a pousou sobre o joelho dela.

-- Então você tem certeza que não tem parentes em Konohagakure no Satu? Até você se surpreenderia com a semelhança entre vocês, já ouviu falar no clã Yamanaka?

-- "É eu ficaria surpreso" pensou em responder-- Não, como já disse, não conheço ninguém dessa vila, não pertencemos a nenhuma vila shinobi-- não tinha problema mentir, pois se eles tinham o nível de chakra que konan disse que tinham não sentiria o pouco de Chakra que Ino e Pein liberavam no momento e muito menos os chakras camuflados dele e Konan-- Nunca ouvi falar em nenhum Yamanaka.

-- Pode ser que seja um irmão bastardo da barbie

-- Sai, eu vo pedir mais uma vez, para de falar assim, além de ser horrível te deixa ainda mais ridículo.

Pein e Konan ficaram em silêncio o tempo todo, deixaram Deidara cuidar de tudo, sabia que apeasar de explosivo, entre os quatro, o loiro era o mais sociavel. Contudo, a forma como Sai falava de Ino o estava irritando muito.

-- Por que sempre que fala dessa Ino você fala desse jeito?

-- O problema não é ela, é ele mesmo-- Shikamaru respondeu antes que Sai falasse alguma besteira-- ele não consegue falar com niguém nem de ninguém sem ser educado assim. Sai, se não se importa em me envergonhar, pelo menos respeite as duas damas à mesa.

-- Damas? Não vejo nenhuma, só duas vagabundinhas bem jeitosas que devem estar cobrando bem caro a hora, não é mesmo?

Ele recebeu um olhar mortal de Konan que foi segurada por Pein que reunia todas as forças para deixar passar o que acabara de ouvir, pelo bem da missão. Deidara não foi tão rápido, Ino se lavantou e puchou Sai pela camiseta (baby look) ameaçadoramente

-- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim de mim, seu inprestável-- disse com cara de maníaca. Sai apenas riu-- " Controle-se Ino" -- era Pein na mente dela.

-- Eu disse, não passa de uma putinha-- se soltou dela, ela permitiu apenas por ordem de Pein, três veias eram visíveis em sua testa agora

" Kami- sama não me ama mesmo, tantos ninjas bons na vila e o Sai tinha que ser o único disponível, dessa vez ele não escapa, dessa vez eu não vou omitir o comportamento dele pra Hokage" mas por hora-- Problemático-- Sahikamaru prendeu Sai na sombra e fez com a mesma contornasse sua boca e o fisesse calar de vez-- Vamos tomar nosso drink, eu sei que ele é insuportável, mas é um bom ninja, só não tem capacidade de se comportar como homem. Nem mesmo a Ino, que foi uma das únicas pessoas que deu uma chance pra esse bosta tentar mudar ele é capaz de respeitar.

-- Você tem mesmo uma paciência admirável, eu já teria matado ele se estivesse no seu lugar "e tinha matado mesmo" pensou-- mas o que quer dizer com isso?-- ele tinha começado a se interessar pelo assunto, mas no mesmo instante em que fez a pergunta sentiu Ino beliscar seu braço com força-- Eu mato você-- ela disse só para ele ouvir.

-- É que o Sai sempre foi simpático desse jeito que vocês conheceram e todo mundo sempre foi simpático à altura pra responder às provocações dele, mas a Ino achava que ele era assim porque eramos indiferentes com ele e não que nós fossemos indiferentes com ele por ele ser assim, entende, aí deixou ele se aproximar dela, é aquela típica coisa de mulher que não dá pra entender, depois de um tempo eles começaram a namorar, nós tinhamos uns 15 anos eu acho, ele levou ela no papo direitinho, fingiu estar realmente mudando por estar perto dela. O Sai foi o primeiro namorado da Ino, o primeiro em tudo, aí depois que conseguiu o que queria voltou a ser o mesmo bastardo idiota, nem terminou direito com ela, só partiu pra outra. Pelo menos ela teve o prazer de fazer ele passar 6 semanas de inferno no hospital.

Ino largou os cotovelos na mesa e tomou sua bebida de uma vez só, ela sentiu três pares de olhos a encarando. " Ótimo, a sessão "Pena da Ino" ai começar, o Shikamaru acabou de entrar pra minha lista de morte" pensou. Uma quarta veia apereceu na testa dela " Agora só falta o Nara dizer como eu era uma irmã para ele e que ele sempre fazia de tudo pra me proteger e blá blá blá, eu juro que mato ele". Com a última gota de sanidade que tinha Ino mandou uma mensagem para Pein " Tira esses dois daqui ou eu não respondo mais por mim"

-- Você está se sentindo bem-- Perguntou Shikamaru

-- Ótima-- respondeu com olhar assassino que deixava o Gaara em seu tempo de Shukaku com cara de santinho ( mas ela não tava babando como o Gaara, por isso ele ainda ganha na cara de assassino louco e perigoso).

-- Hnnn.. hnn hhnn... hununnnn-- Todos olharam para Sai que se contorcia inutilmente dentro da sombra de Shikamaru e com muita força mostrava três dedos para eles.

-- Você vai se comportar?-- A resposta foi uma careta e a sombra sumiu

-- Foram 3 semanas

-- 6

-- 3, mas aí a feiosa descobriu e tive que ficar mais 3 semanas la e sem remédios para dor, já que era ela que cuidava da medicação.

-- E você fala isso assim com tanta tranquilidade?-- Deidara estava quase explodindo

-- Hai. E faria tudo igual se pudesse fazer de novo. Putinhas são para isso mesmo, para serem usadas. Mas fazer o que, ela está morta agora, e por culpa sua não é Nara, que não conseguiu encontrar as duas antes dos Akatsukis. Não foi uma desculpa dessas que você usou pra me ameaçar? " Encoste na minha irmazinha protegida de novo e eu acabo com você" se eu soubesse que não podia cumprir sua promessa tinha me aproveitado mais da Ino, você não pode salvá-la nem quando essa era sua missão

-- É, eu falhei Sai, mas não te devo satisfações sobre isso. Pelo menos eu tenho minha consciência limpa, pois sempre respeitei e protegi ela como um homem deve respeitar e proteger uma mulher, as mulheres são...-- não pode terminar de responder

-- " Eu avisei"-- deu um belo soco em Shikamaru que caiu nocautiado sem nem ver quem ou o que o acertara, ia socar Sai em seguida mas esse já estava inconsciente no chão, Deidara o havia nocauteado, Ino nem viu quando.

Ao ver a bagunça, Naruto e Chouji entraram novamente no estabelecimento.

--O que significa isso-- perguntou o loiro

--Significa que mulheres não são putinhas usaveis e descartaveis-- respondeu Deidara

-- E o Shika?-- Perguntou Chouji

-- Significa que não pode ficar nos diminuindo só por sermos mulheres e termos menos força física "não no meu caso" ela pensou, aquilo foi pra aquele ninja machista aprender que mulheres não são dependentes de proteção masculina. Ouvi falar na grandesa de Konoha, mas parece que os ninjas são uma vergonha.

-- Vocês não são ninjas?-- Perguntou Naruto

-- Não, não somos-- Mentiu Pein

-- Nesse caso, gomen por nossos colegas, estamos em uma missão extressante aqui, eles devem estar cansados demais, por favor não guardem essa imagem de Konoha, não somos assim-- disse indo em direção ao amigo seguido por Chouji-- Não se preocupem, nós resolvemos tudo por aqui.

-- Não quero saber de nenhum comentário-- Disse Ino assim que saíram do restauarnte.

-- Sobre o que? A noite foi bem cheia de informações

-- Cala a boca Pein, não me importa líder de que você é, nada disso teria acontecido se tivessem me ouvido, com a quantidade de chakra que botei naquele soco, teremos sorte se o Nara não perceber.

Konan, não gostou nem um pouco da ousadia do comentário da loira, já tinha avisado ela antes para não agir assim, mas entendia o que ela devia estar sentindo, por isso não iria matá-la por sua atitude, mas tinha que desempenhar seu papel de braço direito.

Ino viu algo branco passar em alta velocidade, estava tão irritada que nem deu bola, no entanto o objeto tomou mais velocidade e foi em sua direção, por instinto ela desvou da Shuriken de papel, mas essa se despedassou e se transformou em centenas de pontas que tornou a ir em direção de Ino em uma avelocidade muito além do que ela estava hábil a desviar, sem outra opção, realizou um jutsu de substituição e assistiu as pontas atingirem uma réplica que depois se transformou em um tronco. Olhou confusa para Konan, não tinha levado o aviso dela a sério.

--É melhor controlar a língua se não quiser ter ela arrancada Ino, eu já avisei, esse é o papel do braço direito.-- A loira não respondeu, entendeu que a outra estava falando sério.

-- Vamos voltar para o hotel Konan-- disse estendendo a mão para a azulada-- A missão está cancelada por enquanto, vamos ficar aqui como dois casais normais, fiquem de olho nos ninjas de Konoha sempre que puderem, assim que eles deixarem a vila nós voltaremos a agir. Nos encontramos daqui 3 dias no mesmo restaurante-- E sumiram

-- Eu não quero voltar pro hotel ainda-- Ino olhou para Deidara

-- Tudo bem, podemos caminhar um pouco, un

-- Certo, para onde vamos?

-- Un, lá-- apontou para um rochedo enorme

-- Que mania de sempre querer ir pra lugares altos

-- É que as explosões são mais bonitas vistas de cima, un

-- Mas não vamos explodir nada hoje

-- Mas eu peguei o hábito, a altura me acalma, un

-- Então vamos, quero te mostrar uma coisa e quero que esteja bem calmo pra isso-- ele a olhou preocupado

-- Ino? Você não andou aprontando nada, un?

-- La em cima Dei- san, lá em cima-- e o puchou

CONTINUA....

YO MINNA  
E ENTÃO GOSTARAM DAS PESSOAS QUE ESTAVAM LA NO RESTAURANTE??  
COMENTEM AÍ PORFAVORZINHO

SERÁ QUE A INO ANDOU APRONTANDO ALGUMA? BOM, VAI DEPENDER DO PONTO DE VISTA DE CADA LEITOR NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TAMBÉM VAI TER MAIS PEIN E KONAN (AO MENOS EU PRETENDO XD)


	11. O novo escorpião da Akatsuki

Mais um capítulo então

Capítulo 11-- O Novo Escorpião da Akatsuki

Uma vez em no topo, Deidara caminhou até a beira do precipício, puxou Ino pela cintura e sentou-se ali, com ela entre suas pernas mas não totalmente de costas para ele.

-- É bonito aqui-- ela comentou

-- Viu só, ás vezes vale a pena subir em lugares altos, un

--...-- ela não respondeu

-- Ino?-- chamou

--...-- ela estava tentando encontrar um meio de falar o que queria, mas não sabia se a reação dele ia ser boa, isso podia ser ruim, ele tem um temperamento explosivo, mas não tinha jeito, era obrigada a contar para ele e o pior, ele certamente a faria contar pro líder depois.

-- Ino, está aí ainda, un?-- ela olhou pra ele-- Está muito calada

-- É que tem montes de coisas passando pela minha cabeça, foi um dia bem longo

-- Sei, muita coisa?

-- Ahan

-- Então por que não começamos pelo começo, un?

-- Começo...-- ela parecia confusa-- Onde é o começo?

-- Vamos conversar um pouco, un, por que não começa me dizendo por que escolheu bater no Nara primeiro?-- Perguntou direto

-- Porque eu já bati no Sai pelo que ele fez, e por mais que me irrite ver ele falando assim de mim, não vai mudar o fato de que eu realmente fui anta o suficiênte pra cair na lábia dele e também... -- respirirou fundo, melhor deixar o resto pra depois-- Eu sempre quis socar o Shika quando ele falava aquelas asneiras, sempre achando só por ser mulher, eu devia depender da "proteção" dele pra tudo.

-- E porque nunca socou?

-- Eu batia bastante nele, mas nunca tinha sido com tanta força assim. E você nocauteou o Sai por mim..

-- Vai me bater se eu disser que fiz isso porque ele me inojou falando daquele jeito de você, un-- ela apenas sorriu e virou o rosto para apreciar a vista que tinham da vila

-- Não, mas só porque eu sei que você não me subestimaria em uma missão, un-- ele amava quando ele imitava seus "un" quando queria ser irônica ou algo do tipo com ele.-- Esse lugar aqui é bem romântico, não acha?

-- Isso é uma indireta?-- ele viu ela virar a cabeça pra ele, permitindo-se ser beijada-- Posso interpretar isso também como que você aceitou minhas desculpas por ter agido daquela forma lá no hotel e que você acredita que eu amo você, desejo você e que confia que eu não estou brincando com você?

-- Kami- sama, eu não sbia que um beijo podia significar tanta coisa assim-- disse com as mãos nas têmporas

-- Aceita ou não, un?

-- Ta, vamos por partes. Primeiro, desculpo você, só porque o soco que você deu no Sai foi lindo, -- disse apontando prara ele-- mas vai ter que me dar uma boa desculpa por ter parado daquele jeito depois de me beijar daquela forma, segundo, acredito e confio em você, mesmo assim, é bom que saiba que se me machucar, não terei receio em matar você (mas que confiança)

-- Parece justo, un. Vou te dar uma boa desculpa, mas não agora. Agora eu quero saber por que você disse que queria que eu estivesse calmo pra me contar algo.

-- Achei que você ia esquecer desse detalhe-- disse nun suspiro

-- Por isso quis mudar de assunto, un

-- ...

-- Está me assustando Ino

-- Você acha que se, assim por um acaso, eu tenha feito algo sem a ordem do líder ele vai ficar muito zangado?

-- Só se isso estragar nossa missão, un, o que você fez Ino?-- ele parecia preocupado

-- E caso eu tenha feito mesmo alguma coisa e contar pra você, não vai me forçar a contar pra ele, não é mesmo?

-- Está me pedindo para proteger você, un-- ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal

-- Esquece.

-- Quem sabe você me conta o que fez e nós dois decidimos se Pein deve saber ou não, un-- falou mais calmo do que estava.

-- Ta. Mas antes eu quero te mostrar uma coisa pode ser?

-- Un? Mostrar o que?

Ino não respondeu, apenas flexionou uma das pernas e começou a descer a barra do kimono lentamente, deixando sua coxa bem trabalhada a mostra.

-- Ino, se fisser isso assim, sem mais nem menos, vai me fazer ter um AVC aqui, un

-- Não seja bobo-- ela parou de descer o kimono a medida que a cinta com kunais estava a mostra. Pegou uma e deixou no chão ao seu lado

-- Então, andas armada por aí, un

-- Sempre. Me segure e pegue a coruja, ok. Ninpo: Shinten no Justo

Deidara segurou firme o corpo abandonado de Ino e com uma corrente de chakra, prendeu a coruja que vinha em sua direção – Posso saber o que pretende?-- perguntou quando ela voltou pro próprio corpo.

--Durante o período em que estive viajando com a Sakura por aí, descobri uma planta rara, muito venenosa, consegui desenvolver um veneno que causa morte da fibra muscular, pus chakra na composição (?), depois passei a injetar pequenas doses diárias em mim mesma até que o meu chakra se misturou completamente ao chakra do veneno, por conter meu ckakra, o veneno possui meu DNA (isso é uma fic, ok vale tudo) e por isso não causou nenhum dano em mim, embora tive alguns efeitos colaterais. De alguma forma que não sei explicar, uma rede de chakra paralela se formou em mim. Agora além do meu chakra normal eu tenho um chakra venenoso que ativo quando quero. Se eu o concentro na lâmina de uma kunai ou da katana, o resultado é esse-- ela pegou a coruja e fez um corte superficial em sua asa, pouco tempo depois, a região estava toda contraída e com coloração escura.-- Dei uma amostra do veneno pra Sakura assim que o desenvolvi, ela ainda não encontrou um antídoto

-- ...-- Ele estava sem palavras, estava obstraído em pensamentos embora sorvesse cada palavra dela

-- Não vai dizer nada?-- disse ela matando de vez a coruja

-- Isso é realmente possível? (Pô Deidara, se eu to dizendo que é, é e pronto)

-- Hai. Não me pergunte como

-- Você está cada dia mais letal, un. O Danna tinha uma técnica mais ou menos assim, fazia armadílhas com veneno em suas marionetes

-- Acho que no fim, posso dizer que, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, ele me inspirou.

-- Un?

-- É que não conseguia ativar esse chakra por vontade própria, mas quando me deu aquela katana eu descobri como fazer isso. Nela ta gravado Akasuna no Sasori, escorpião da areia vermelha, me inspirei no ataque do escorpião, descobri que espandindo o chakra em algo pontiagudo, não vou injetar o veneno, mas a força do chakra age como tal.

Deidara sorriu satisfeito com o que ouvia-- Sasori no Danna ia gostar muito de você, un-- apertou o abraço em sua cintura, lembrou-se de algo-- mas isso é uma cosa boa, digna de orgulho, un. Por que não me contou antes?

-- Queria fazer isso só depois de injetar todo o veneno que tinha e que tivesse controle total desse poder.

-- Mas não foi por isso que me contou, não era isso que estava tão receosa em me contar, un-- ela concordou com a cabeça e levou a mão novamente a cinta em sua coxa.

-- Essa era pra ser minha última dose-- disse lhe mostrando uma seringa que estava vazia.

-- Mas você não injetou isso em você-- ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele tinha um precentimento do que viria depois. -- Em que momento fez isso que nenhum de nós percebeu, un

-- Depois de socar o Shika. Todo mundo olhou pro estardalhaço do Naruto e do Chouji entrando no restaurante e eles estavam encarando você e Pein, certamente achando que eram os culpados. Foi tão rápido que nem deu tempo de eu repensar no estava fazendo, tenho certeza que ninguém viu.

-- Ino, se esse cara morrer assim depois de encontrar conosco, fica muito na cara quem foi o culpado, un e a missão vai por água abaixo e o Pein vai ficar muito, muito furioso.

-- Não, não vai. Tinha apenas 0,03 ml na seringa o que vai deixar o veneno imperceptível e eu injetei na barriga, o corpo de um ninja não tem quase nada de gordura, mesmo assim com essa seringa eu nunca chagaria àlgum órgão por isso sei que o veneno ficou debaixo da pele. O veneno só destrói fibras musculares, mas antes de encontrar algum músculo, ele vai pro sangue. Com a quantidade que recebeu, Sai vai levar alguns dias para começar a sentir o efeito do veneno que circula com o sangue dele, mas quando isso acontecer ja vai ser tarde para qualquer ajuda médica, não terá ligação conosco.

-- Por que tanto tempo, un

-- Porque as primeiras fibras musculares que ele vai encontrar são as do coração, quando o veneno atingir o coração, Sai morre.(autora burra, se for assim ele deveria morrer em questão de minutos, mas vamos dar um desconto, é só uma fanfic)

Deidara tinha tirado as luvas, brinaca com um pouco de argila, parecia tentar refletir sobre tudo aquilo. O novo poder dela era muito bom, mas ter envenenado aquele branquelo poderia ser muito ruim, apesar dele merecer isso-- Nesse caso, acho que podemos contar pro Pein, se você estiver certa e o Sai morrer nesse tempo que você falou, é capaz até dele gostar, un

-- Ele não vai me matar?

-- Com certeza não se ouvir como você conseguiu esse poder antes de saber o que você fez, un

-- Posso te pedir mais uma coisa?-- ele levantou uma sobrancelha-- Podemos fingir que nunca conhecemos uma cara chamado Sai?

-- Como desejar, un.-- guardou o que modelava no bolço e a beijou delicadamente, mas parou antes que fosse aprofundado-- Ino.. sobre o que conversávamos antes de sair do hotel...

-- Eu ja disse que acredito que você não vai brincar comigo

-- E que acridita no que sinto, sim, mas e você, un

-- Eu, oque?

-- O que você sente exatamente, un

-- Sinto que ja ta na hora de voltar pro hotel-- cortou

-- Un? Como é Ino, só uma vez, eu disse pra você antes un.

Ela se levantou e começou a andar, só tinha feito o que ele estava pedindo uma vez na vida e se arrependera, depois dele, cada homem que exigia isso dela era descartado, ela não sofria nem se importava com isso, mas o fato é que com Deidara era diferente, ou melhor, com ele ela era diferente.

-- Vamos, não é tão difícil, un, lembre-se que você me colocou sob pena de morrer, provavelmente envenenado se um dia te magoar, mereço ouvir pelo menos uma vez, un-- ele tinha ido atrás dela-- agarrou-a pela cintura e a bejou novamente-- Só uma vez-- disse entre o beijo, mas não teve resposta-- Só uma vez-- repetiu entre beijos fazendo ela andar devagar pra trás. Ele não insistiria tanto se não tivesse certeza do que fazia ou se pelo menos ela não estivesse correspondendo aos beijos-- un-- ele estava esperando a resposta enquanto beijavam e andavam até que as costas dela encontraram uma árvore.

Ela correspondia a cada beijo dele por puro instinto e paixão, queria ele sempre assim tão perto dela, na verdade não queria nem que tivessem saído do hotel, estava tão bem até encontrar Sai no restauarnte e ser forçada a se lembrar de tudo o que passou com ele e pra ajudar, Deidara também sabia da história, temia que o loiro sentisse pena dela, não queria isso. De certa forma, o encontro daquela noite a tinha deixado fraca. "fraca" ecoou na cabeça dela. Não podia deixar uma má lembrança e uma noite com um evento ruin a tornar fraca. Ela não era mais a mesma Ino dos tempos de academia, nem aquela Ino que Sai conheceu, ela não era mais a Ino de Konoha, ela é a Ino que apenas Sakura e Deidara conhecem bem, ela é a Ino da Akatsuki que estava em missão com seu líder e parceira, eles também estavam conhecendo Ino e fraca, é exatamente o que ela não é. Sua escolha a tinha levado até ali, a trouxe até a organização, o lugar onde finalmente reconhecia como lar. Ela tinha sua melhor amiga ao seu lado e a vida a estava presenteando com um amor ao qual era correspondida. Ela abriu os olhos para ver o homem em sua frente, o homem que desejou desde o dia que conheceu, ela o tinha agora, ela sabia que ele a pertencia e não a abandonaria. Ele estava falando entre os beijos novamente

-- Me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo, un-- beijou-- diga pra mim, nem que seja só uma vez-- beijou.

Que encanto é esse que tinha na voz dele que a fazia sentir tão bem?-- ele parou de beijar ela e a olhou nos olhos, parecia entender o que se passava na cabeça dela-- por que se perdia toda vez que mergulhava no azul dos olhos dele? A resposta ela sempre teve bem clara em sua cabeça e guardava-a só para si, mas o beijo dele a conduzia para um mundo irracional e totalmente instintivo: --Eu te amo Deidara-- a boca dela apenas se mecheu e a voz saiu.

Ela o viu sorrir e tornou a beijar, sentiu as mãos dele subir por suas pernas e descançando em um ponto estratégico, ela sabia onde iam terminar e queria isso desde que o conheceu.

-- Você está irritado!

-- Muito. Não queria ficar muito tempo longe da sede, se isso demorar muito, vamos ter que voltar e deixar eles terminarem a missão sozinhos. Eu preciso monitorar as outras missões também. Sem falar que o Kyuubi ta aqui, ao alcance das minhas mãos e não posso pegá-lo ou perco os pergaminhos, e no momento os pergaminhos são mais importantes. E pra fechar, tem todos os problemas da Akatsuki. Ah, espera eu tava esquecendo, acha que o ninja com o super QI pode ter percebido algo?

-- Vem ca-- ela o chamou-- senta aqui-- ele obedeceu, ela se pos atrás dele e deu início a uma masagem relaxante.-- Você não pode culpá-los pelas atitudes que tiveram, sisnceramente, eu no lugar da Ino não sei se reagiria tão bem

-- Eu sei amor, se fosse você no lugar dela eu tinha matado os dois de uma vez só. Então foi por isso que você não atacou ela como de costume?

-- É, apesar dela falar demais, eu entendo como ela estava se sentindo, só fiz minha parte pra ver se ela começa a levar as coisas mais a sério, não iria ferí-la.

-- Já vi você arrancar o braço do Hidan por muito menos-- ela riu ao lembrar

-- Acho que ela e a amiga têm potencial. A Ino tem uma aura assassina forte e...

-- Hummmm

-- Você está me ouvindo?

-- Hun un-- ela entendeu isso como um não

-- E se eu falar mais pertinho do teu ouvido-- foi até lá e deu uma mordidinha-- tu me escuta?

-- Depende do que for me dizer

-- E se disser que te amo?

-- Aí eu escuto sim.--se virou para beijar a namorada

-- Amor, já que vamos dar uma de turistas por aqui, podemos ir ao festival?

-- Podemos sim-- disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela-- Você é linda-- aproximou-se dos lábios dela-- E eu te amo demais-- beijaram-se novamente. Ele a aproximou mais de si-- Acha que a outra parte da missão está dando certo pelomenos?

-- Acho que sim, a Ino chegou com os lábios inchados no restaurante

-- Bom, das 6 importantes missões que temos em andamento, uma, eu tenho certeza que está indo como planejado-- ela riu

-- A Sakura e o Itachi já estavam se dando bem antes de agente sair, acho que ela até dormiu la no quarto dele na noite anterior a nossa partida

-- OK, 2 missões

-- E se for pensar nas missões que vão trazer um benefício mais diretos pra ordem, lembre-se que o Zetso raramente falha, eu tenho certeza que ele será o primeiro a completar o trabalho

-- É mais o Hidan e o Kakuso andam falhando muito e o Tobi, depois que se mostrou como Madara deixou bem claro que está bem velho e preguiçoso

-- O que não diminui o fato dele ser o ninja mais poderoso que temos, não se preocupe Tobi também não vai falhar, quanto aos outros dois, bom, notícia ruim sempre chega antes.

" Pein- sama, preciso falar com você" -- disse uma voz na cabeça de Pein – Você ganharia algum dinheiro fazendo previsões amor

Depois de dois minutos uma imagem espectral de Zetso apareceu no quarto

-- Pein- sama, desculpe interromper sua missão, mas tenho certeza que vai gostar disso

-- O que?

-- Os boatos são verdadeiros. Orochimaru está morto, encontrei o corpo nos destroços de um esconderijo. Consegui pegar o anel de volta.

-- Competente como sempre, quero que me traga o anel imediatamente, venha até a vila onde estou, Konan irá buscá-lo. Tem uma floresta ao sul da vila, apreça lá

-- Hai-- e sumiu

-- Vai fazer o que estou pensando?

-- Sim. Quando ver Zetso mande-o seguir o irmãozinho do Itachi por um tempo, quero saber quais são os planos dele agora

-- Hai. To indo mas já volto-- deu um beijo nele e foi indo em direção a porta

-- Konan-- chamou-- cuide-se-- ela sorriu

-- De mim e de você-- e se foi

MAIS UM CAPÍTULO....

NOSSA A INO MATOU O SAI, QUER DIZER TA MATANDO

NEM EU ESPERAVA FAZER ISSO ¬¬''

MAS AGORA FOI !!!

O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VAI SER HENTAI DUPLO OU TRIPLO, NÃO, DAÍ EU MORRO DO CORAÇÃO ESCREVENDO...

VAI SER HENTAI DUPLO E PONTO FINAL...

AÍ, QUANDO TODOS OS CASAIS ESTIVEREM JUNTOS, A HISTÓRIA VAI COMEÇAR A MUDAR...

COMENTEM POR FAVOR

XD

ATEH A PRÓXIMA


	12. Almas Gêmeas

Capítulo 12-- Almas Gêmeas

-- Dei- san-- ela parou o beijo

-- Un-- ela o fez sentar sobre os joelhos no chão

-- Tem uma regra pra entrar no meu jogo-- ela se ajoelhou na frente dele. Ele sorriu, ela tinha lembrado do jogo que ele tinha começado no hotel

-- E qual seria, un

-- Ela se aproximou demais do corpo dele, deixando uma distância de apenas dois dedos entre eles, ela estava mais alta que ele que tinha a cabeça erguida para encará-la, a distâcia entre suas faces era a mesma entre seus corpos.

-- Você está proibido de usar as mãos-- ela disse-- deseja dizer algo?

Ele tomou fôlego para falar algo, (que agora nem ele se lembra mais o que era) mas assim que abriu a boca ela o invadiu impetuosamente, levando as duas mãos à face dele, o mantendo parado ali como queria, o beijo era rápido e profundo. Ele já esperava por algo do tipo, essa era vingança dela pelo beijo dado no hotel. No começo ele achou que seria fácil se controlar e não tocá-la, apesar de quase tê-lo feito algumas vezes, mas a tarefa estava ficando cada vez mais difícil a cada momento. Por mais profundo que fosse o beijo, ela encontrava meios de aprofundá-lo ainda mais.

Ele sentia como se estivesse sendo sugado e consumido de dentro para fora (vulgo, sendo virado do avesso), sentia seu coração batendo no mesmo rítmo do beijo, mais do que pertencer a ela, nesse momento ele sentia como se dependesse daquele beijo para que seu sangue continuasse a circular.

A curta distância entre seus corpos, fazia com que ele pudesse sentir a vibração do corpo dela que fazia o seu próprio formigar, suas mãos pareciam seguir espontâneamente para o corpo dela, mas ele não a tocaria, ao invés disso, cravou as unhas nas próprias mãos. Após alguns minutos ela terminou o beijo com um chupão no lábio inferior dele, deixando inchado.

-- Tecnicamente, estamos empatados

"Técnicamente, você me desmontou" ele quis responder, mas apenas pode concordar com a cabeça e a mirou com o olhar embaçado.

-- Vai ficar aí só me olhando, un?-- ela perguntou com a voz rouca. Parecia que todo sangue dele tinha se concentrado em apenas um lugar e que a ausência do mesmo estava afetando as funções básicas do corpo dele.

Sem conseguir falar ou pensar direito, ele a empurrou, fazendo ela se deitar de costas no chão, colocou-se sobre ela e a beijou (eta casal que se beija esse) como se sua vida dependesse disso, enquanto isso suas mãos finalmente percorriam livres pelo corpo dela, apertando seu corpo como que se não o fizesse ela pudesse sumir, evaporar e ele nunca mais a poderia tocar.

Ele passou a distribuir beijos pelo corpo dela, começando pelo pescoço, ele tinha pressa em tê-la em si. Ergueu-a por alguns instantes apenas para desprender a faixa do kimono. Ele sabia que a qualquer momento Ino iria querer tocá-lo também, ele a pararia nesse momento se estivesse lúcido o suficiente para isso, mas na situação em que estava, a idéia de que não queria que Ino o visse a peito nu tinha ficado em outro mundo. No momento seu corpo estava exigindo por mais contato com ela.

Ino tinha ficado surpresa com o controle mostrado por ele durante o beijo, sempre achou que ele fosse mais impulsivo, como estava sendo agora. Queria que ele não tivesse resistido, mesmo assim estava satisfeita com o resutado alcançado. Ele a beijava como se nada mais existisse no mundo, a necessidade dele em tê-la, em sentí-la a exitava. Sentiu ele abrir seu kimono sem nenhuma dificuldade e os beijos que preenchiam sua boca agora marcavam seu pescoço, uma onda de corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo quando sentiu os dentes dele em seu ombro, ele a estava despindo lentamente. Ela desejava muito ter ele livre de panos também, mas temia a reação dele, já que da outra vez que tentou sacar a roupa dele foi bruscamente parada.

No entanto, seu desejo era maior que seu temor e num movimento delicado puchou o laço que prendia a parte de cima do conjunto dele, o sentiu travar, mas não a parou. Mais confiante, levou as mãos aos ombros dele para remover a peça de vez, mas dessa vez foi parada com delidadeza. Ela resolveu não insistir nisso novamente e se deixou apenas curtir o calor dos lábios dele em seu corpo.

Ele sabia que em algum momento teria que deixa-la ver ser seu corpo, não poderia o esconder pro resto da vida se quisesse que Ino fizesse parte dela. Mesmo assim só encontrou motivação em deixá-la abrir o kimono azul porque havia tomado uma providência para esconder o motivo de tanta vergonha. Involuntáriamente, sentiu seu corpo travar mas conseguiu conter a ância de para-la continuando distribuir beijos nela, contudo não conseguiu conter o espasmo de segurar a mão dela ao sentir que seria despido. Entrelaçou sua mão na dela e continuou a descer os beijos pelo corpo quente de Ino, a essa altura ele ja deixava rastros de saliva por todo abdomem dela, mas parou.-- Gomen Ino-- o evento o tinha esfriado. (mas que azarrrrr, a Ino ta de castigo por ter matado o Sai)

Ele se sentia ridículo, nunca em sua vida tinha se deixado abater assim por tal motivo, mas Ino era linda, perfeita demais e ele sabia, a amava. Esse era o problema, e se ela o rejeitasse por ser tão diferente? Muitas mulheres ja tinham o feito por esse motivo, algumas achavam que ele era um monstro por ser assim. Mas ele nunca ligou de verdade para isso, sabia que nenhuma delas significava algo para ele, mas Ino não, ela era especial e única, não suportaria ser rejeitado por ela. E esse temor em perder sua kunoiche por algo que ele nunca poderia mudar preencheu a cabeça de Deidara e conseguiu falar mais alto que o transe em que o prazer extraído das curvas dela o colocava.

Ela estava confusa, porque diabos esse homen tinha tanto problema em tirar a porcaria da roupa?? (compreensiva hm!!). Ouviu as desculpas, ele estava saindo de cima dela "Não mesmo"ela pensou, mas ao vê-lo se mover, viu algo que não tinha visto ainda, o peito dele estava enfaixado. Na mesma hora o puchou pela barra da roupa fazendo-o ficar sobre si.

-- Está ferido-- levou as mão as ataduras-- Deixe- me ver isso-- tentava encontar o início da fixa.

-- Não estou ferido, un-- disse olhando para o lado e para baixo

"Ele está com... ahhhh não brinca, tudo isso por causa de vergonha" ela lia a expressão corporea dele. Tinha entendido o motivo de estarem ali conversando ao invés de se amando (ou expressando físicamente a intensidade de seu amor mútuo XD) "Achei que isso fosse incanação de mulher, o que ele tem afinal por baixo disso?... ... ... Será que... Ahh, como se eu fosse ligar". Ela se virou e inverteu as posições, sentou-se em seu ventre e o puchou, fazendo-o sentar também, formando um quadro onde ela estava sentada no chão de frente para ele entre suas pernas com as pernas flexionadas, cada uma de um lado da cintura dele, e ele sentado com as pernas levemente abertas que contornavam e litavam o espaço de chão ocupado por ela com as pernas estendidas sob as dela. ( lembrem-se que ela está semi-nua e ele com a roupa aberta)

-- Pra que isso então-- disse fazendo a roupa dele finalmente cair por seus braços, onde Ino pode notar duas largas cicatrizes, mas não daria atenção a isso agora. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ela o impediu levando a ponta dos dedos até sua boca-- Por que quer me privar de sentir o calor da tua pele queimar na minha?-- disse espalhando beijinhos delicados por toda face dele-- Vai ver nem me ama tanto assim, un-- com as mãos na ponta da faixa.

-- Eu amo você

-- E eu, você-- começou a "desembrulhar" Deidara

-- Você não faz idéia do que está fazendo, un-- ela parou, na verdade tinha uma teoria do que encontraria ali, afinal a anatomia do loiro já tinha uma peculiaridade, na verdade duas, por que não três...

-- Vai me ferir?

-- Não

-- Vai te trazer dor?

-- Não

-- E me babar?-- Perguntou com cara de sapeca

A cara que ela fez foi tão natural e espontânea que ele até conseguiu sorrir, afinal, ela tinha alguma ideia sim. Ela viu no pequeno sorriso dele a confirmação de sua teoria e continuou a remover as faixas.

-- E ainda vai querer tirar isso de mim, un-- ela não respondeu, apenas o beijou enquanto terminava de remover as faixas.

Ela jogou as ataduras longe quando terminou, nesse momento ele interrompeu o beijo, sentiasse muito estranho, sentiasse desconfortável, mas por um motivo que não sabia explicar, aquele pavor estava indo embora. Ela o encarou antes de descer os olhos para o peito dele, sua expressão era de malícia mas mudou totalmente quando encarou o que acreditava ser a quarta boca de Deidara

-- O que é isso?-- perguntou levando a mão ao local

-- Minnha quarta boca, un

-- Não Dei-san, eu estava me referindo a isso-- ela passava as pontas dos dedos lentamente sobre largas suturas que uniam fortemente os lábios da declarada boca. O inchasso de cada ponto na pele indicava a ela que a ação era muito recente. (puts Dei-san, tudo isso por causa de uma boca que ateh costurada ja ta???? Sorte tua que eh a Inoe e não eu...)

-- É melhor que fique assim, un-- pos a mão sobre a dela-- Veja pelo lado bom, eu não vou babar você, un

-- O que é uma pena, se o fizesse teria uma boa disculpa pra arrastar você para um banho comigo-- disse fazendo beicinho (autora começando a se deixar possuir pela inner ero)

-- Não seja por isso, un eu ainda tenho 3(eu não acredito q fooi eu qm falou isso)-- malicioso, já normal depois de perceber que ela não iria de forma alguma o rejeitar. (problemático)

-- Pobre de mim-- do jeito que estava, apenas jogou o tronco pre trás e ficou escorada sobre os cotovelos

-- Isso é um convite, un-- ela tirou a perna direita de onde estava e a posicionaou sobre a outra que se mantia flexionada, ela o viu observar cada movimento dela, procurou encará-lo e sem deixar de fazê-lo, tirou de si a cinta com kunais que levava na coxa, depois levou a perna novamente para sua posição anterior, pegou umas das armas e cortou as laterais da última peça que cobria seu corpo. Ela não precisava dar uma resposta com palavras depois disso.

Deidara se endireitou sobre os joelhos e inclinou-se em direção a ela, um dos braços ficou imóvel apoiado no chão enquanto o outro se arrastava pelo corpo levando sua mão para um passeio que terminou no rosto dela

-- Por quanto tempo achas que é capaz de ficar sem respirar, un

.....

Pein andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, impaciente, ja havia se passado tempo demais que Konan tinha saído. Será que encontrara algum problema? Será que o Zetso que perdeu o anel? Será que eles não tinham conseguido se encontrar? A cabeça dele estava cheia de possibilidades, de cinco em cinco minutos dava uma espiada na janela na esperança de ver o rosto famliar vindo pela rua, mas Konan não vinha.

"Não seja idiota, assim como você ela sabe se virar muito bem sozinha, é a melhor ninja da Akatsuki" (não eh não, eh o Ita-kun) tentava se acalmar, será que deveria ir atrás dela? Caminhava fazendo um circuito que passava ao redor da cama, ia até a janela, fazia a curva por uma poltrona que tinha ali, voltava pra janela, ia até a porta pra ver se ouvia passos e voltava a dar a volta na cama repetindo todos os outros gestos. Queria mesmo era sair e ir atrás dela, mas sabia que estando tudo bem, ela ficaria muito irritada por ele ter duvidado das capacidades dela, e caso algo tenha saído fora do esperado o correto era ele ficar longe para não correr o risco de comprometer a missão. Não tinha escolha se não ficar ali e esperar, resolveu-se por ajeitar a poltrona de forma que o desse total visão tanto da porta quanto da janela e sentou-se. Esperou por algum tempo até que sentiu uma brisa leve invadir o aposento, instantes depois, pedaços de papel entraram pela janela.

-- Gomen pela demora, o Zetso quando não quer ser encontrado, definitvamente não é encontrado-- disse ao portador do rinnegan

-- E encontrou ele?-- respondeu sério e friu, algo que ela pode perceber

-- É, ele é cabreiro, só quando teve certeza que não seriamos vistos de forma alguma ele se mostrou, isso levou mais de 40 minutos-- ela o viu olhar com as aspirais cinzas expressando irritação

-- Você saiu daqui ja faz 3 horas-- ele estava começando a gritar (que hábito insuportável, quem não se lembra das discuções entre eles, volta la nos primeiros capitulos XD)

Ela apenas se sentou na beirada da cama, e o encarou com o olhar mais angelical que era capaz de dar na hora, é o que ela era CAPAZ de dar, porque pela primeira vez, ela estava se irritando também-- Acho que tenho um relatório de missão pra te passar, líder- sama

A voz dela era calma, sempre era, sentiu-se acalmar também sob o olhar dela.-- Não preciso de relatório, só do anel. Sei que se demorou é porque teve motivos-- disse tentando regular a altura da voz enquanto olhava aquela imagem tão bela e contraditória, afinal, Konan era um anjo, seu anjo. Perante o mundo era seu anjo da morte, assassina fria que não mede esforços para ter o sucesso das missões e ainda assim, em todos os outros momentos, seu anjo da paz, a calma nos olhos dela podia ser mais poderoso que seu misterioso rinnegan e ela o usava com sucesso contra o portador do mesmo.

-- Ah-- ela se levantou-- então estas irritado porque pensou que não traria seu precioso anel (meu precioso)"então se eu tivesse morrido hoje ele estaria mais preocupado com a perda do anel que minha própria?"pensou-- calma como em tudo, tirou o objeto do bolso e o jogou para Pein-- Toma, agora o fruto de sua preocupação está em suas mãos – sua voz apesar de morna tinha uma ponta de irritação, se virou para ir em direção ao banheiro, mas foi empedida pois seu corpo se chocou com um dos dele, que por sinal era muito parecido com o dela, e a estava barrando "ahh, como eu odeio essas porcarias" no momento seguinte Pein estava no lugar do clone e o outro sentado na poltrona onde se encontrava anteriormente.

Ele não entendia por que, mas ela não estava bem, podia sentir isso pois sentia em seu próprio coração, os laços que os uniam eram tão fortes que cada sentimento de infelicidade ou descontentamento que atingia o coração dela, o atingia como um ataque violento. Podia não entender por que, mas sabia que a culpa era dele.

Ele estava agora diante dela, queria dizer de uma vez que não estava preocupado com o anel e sim com ela, com a ausência dela, mas temia, sim Pein temia (AMO), causar mais um descontentamento a ela. Tinha milhões de palavras presas na garganta, cada qual lutando para sair primeiro, nenhuma delas tinha significado para a cabeça do líder que era, mas todas vinham diretamente de seu coração e eram direcionadas à única coisa capaz de chegar la, e ali, no ele tinha no coração cada uma daquelas palavras faziam sentido. Resolveu por fim, libertar as palavras de sua boca, abraçou-a com delicadeza para chegar bem perto do ouvido dela.

"Ter você, é caminhar pela vida confiante...  
Sem medo de errar, mesmo errando,  
sem medo de me entregar, já entregue.  
Andar pelas flores, mesmo com arranhões....  
Ter você é querer ser melhor, é querer  
dar o melhor de mim,  
é ver as coisas de uma melhor forma,  
é ter força para lutar,crer, vencer.  
É poder te olhar nos olhos a cada chegada,  
ficar com saudades a cada ida...  
Ir com você!  
Ter você é ter a mim mesmo....  
É olhar no meu coração e ver,  
nele pulsa minha vida,pulsa você!"

(poema de autor desconhecido, tirado do site .?cod=67)

-- Eu te amo!-- terminou de falar e a beijou

Agora ela lembrava o motivo de nunca fica braba com ele, porque era ele, pertencia a ele assim como ele a ela, sempre foi assim, mesmo antes de ficarem juntos. Recebeu o beijo dele com paixão "que infantilidade, ficar com ciúmes de um anel quando tenho o amor da minha vida aqui comigo" pensou. Sentiu a mão dele vasculhando seu corpo a procura do que mantinha as roupas dela ali, finalmente encontrou e Konan sentiu ser completamente despida. Ela sentiu a presença do clone dele se aproximando. (não pensem besteiras) Sem desgrudar da boca dela a encaminhou para a cama e no meio do caminho se despiu também. Ele a deitou na cama e deitou-se au seu lado de lado, parou o beijo para melhor acomodá-la e tornou a beijá-la.

O fato de Pein ter deitado ao seu lado aliado á proximidade exagerada do clone assustou Konan um pouco, o que ele pretendia afinal... a insegurança a fez abrir os olhos para ter maoir controle da situação.

Grande foi sua surpresa quando encontrou Pein igualmente de olhos abertos, como se estivesse esperando por esse momento, começou a deslizar a mão livre pela pele dela com toda delicadeza e dedicação que reservava apenas para ela, o clone havia parado de vez, ficando atrás dos dois, mesmo assim, ela não tornou a fechar os olhos, mas por outro motivo. Os olhos do ruivo que amava tanto a tinha hipnotizado com desejo, estava presa àquele ato. Do nada o clone de Pein se aproximou um pouco mais, mas Konan não se assustou, sabia que era amdo que controlava cada movimento do outro e ele não faria nada que ela não quisesse. Então o outro começou a sussurar perto das cabeças deles

"Alma gêmea de minha alma

Flor de luz de minha vida

Sublime estrela caída

Das belezas da amplidão..."

Nesse momento Pein pos- se sobre ela sem nunca parar o beijo os carinhos. Suas carícias não param em nenhuma parte específica do corpo dela, apenas percorria por toda superfície de pele.

Ela permitiu-se levar as mãos ao corpo dele e tocá-lo também, percebia o que ele pretendia fazer com ela e gostava da idéia. Pein estava roubando todos os sentidos dela...

Com a visão, via os olhos do causador de seu prazer

O tato lhe permitia sentir-se tocar e ser completamente tocada

O paladar era tomado pelo sabor do beijo dele

A respiração que começava a ofegar trazia ao olfato a escemcia criada da mistura de seus corpos

Sua audição era preechida pela declarção declamada para si

"Quando eu errava no mundo

Triste e só no eu caminho,

Chegaste, devagarinho,

E encheste- me o coração."

**Ele sentia as mãos que o tocavam, sentia que forçá-la a usar todos os sentidos ao mesmo tempo a deixaria em um estado de satisfação plena, os toques delicados estavam se transformando em arranhadas e Konan começava a arfar gemidos abafados pelo beijo dele.**

**Deixou de beijá-la passou a mão por sua intimidade a procura do pequeno órgão, cujo tamanho é inversamente proporsional ao prazer gerado e que assim que encontrado passou a ser acariciado. **

**Com a boca livre, Pein dispensou o clone e ele mesmo continuou **

"Vinhas na benção das flores

**Da divina claridade , **

**Tecer-me a felicidade**

**Em sorrisos de esplendor !**

**És meu tesouro infinito"**

**Via o corpo de sua amada começar a se contorcer se torcer embaixo de si e os gemidos de prazer completamente audíveis. Posicionou melhor seus corpos seus corpos, fazendo-a posicionar as pernas em torno de sua cintura, invadindo-a logo em seguida**

**"Juro- te eterna aliança**

**Porque sou tua esperança, **

**Como**** és todo meu amor!"**

**Escorava a cabeça na lateral da face dela para garantir a ****continuidade ****de sua declaração**** enquanto investia contra o corpo dela**

**"Alma gêmea de minha alma**

**Se eu te perder algum dia....**

**-- Ahhhh-- os gemidos de ambos se misturavam à poesia**

**"Sentirei tua eterna agonia, **

**Da saudade nos seus véus...**

**Se um dia me abandonares**

**Luz ternas dos meus amores,**

**Hei de esperarti entre as flores**

**Da claridade dos céus"**

**(Poema "alma gêmea" retirado do livro "Há 2000 anos" Chico Xavier.)**

**Seus corpos moviam-se em busca do outro em um só ritmo.**

**-- Ahhh... ela gritou e ele se deixou consumir pelo ápse do prazer que podiam proporcionar um ao outro.**

**-- Alma ****gêmea da minha, eu te amo-- disse ofegante ainda antes de sair de cima dela. Depois deixou o corpo cair ao lado do dela, buscando-a para si em um abraço, aninharam-se e dormiram.**

**.......**

Sakura acordou, tentava sorver o máximo do calorzinho do edredon antes de se levantar, virou-se na cama ainda de olhos fechados e passou a mão pelo outro lado da cama que estava gelada. Abriu os olhos "maldito hábito de acordar cedo" pensou, fechou os olhos novamente e se virou de barriga pra cima. Buscava as recordações que tinha sobre a noite anterior, tudo que fizera antes e depois daquela lasanha, a forma como havia ido parar ali naquela cama que não era dela quando do nada começou a sentir uma presença que não sentia ali.

Ele acordou cedo, viu que ela ainda dormia e foi tomar seu tradicional banhozinho matinal (YES, homem cheiroso de manhã cedo é tudo de bom) Ela ainda dormia tranquilamente quando ele voltou pro quarto, iria acordá-la, mas ela parecia tão calma quando dormia (quando dormia), deixou-a ali e foi se alimentar. "Como dorme!!" pensou ao entrar no quarto mais uma vez. Largou algo que tinha nas mãos ao lado do futon e minutos depois estava sentado em uma cadeira que tinha ido buscar na sala, ficou a abservando dormir.( eu ja disse, eu quero esse homen pra mim)

Quando sentiu que ela estava (finalmente) acordando, camuflou-se e esperou para ver o que ela faria. Viu ela levar a mão para o lugar que ele ocupava na cama e um sorriso (dos dele) brotou em seu rosto, depois ela se virou e ele a viu sorrindo de olhos fechados sabia o que ela devia estar recordando deixou-se ser percebido.

-- Itachi? (não! É o Kakuso disfarçado de Deus grego) Se virou para vê-lo

-- ...-- ele não respondeu (normal) nem se mecheu na cadeira só a encarou.

Ela sentiu um calafriu ao ver como ele a encarava, estava diferente, ela quase não via mais aquela neblina de frieza que sempre pousava ali. Ele desviou o olhar, olhando para outra coisa, ela o seguiu, até pousar no tatame ao seu lado, ele havia preparado sua refeição. Ela lhe sorriu

-- Tudo isso pra mim?

-- É

-- E você acha que eu como tanto assim?

-- Hn (siiiiiim)

Ela já tinha percebido que ele geralmente era menos comunicativo pela manhã, foi se levantar mas quando sentiu o tecido do edredon deslizando, lembrou-se que estava nua ali, ficou levemente corada. Um sorriso maior apareceu entre os láboios dele ao ver o constrangimento dela (um sorriso maior do Itachi, seria algo como um sorriso quase normal das pessoas normais)

-- Está rindo de que?-- perguntou emburrada enquando puchava um lençol e se enrolava nele.

-- Não tem o que esconder de mim-- ele observava ela já sentada com cacho de uvas na mão e uma das frutas na boca-- Ou se arrependeu? ( Kami-sama ele tá dialogando)-- disse sem emoção, ela estreitou os olhos

-- Na verdade-- ela se levantou-- me arrpendi de uma coisa sim-- caminhou até ele-- eu me arrependi de ter deixado pra você o último pedaço da lasanha-- sentou no colo dele de frente para ele-- deveria ter escondido pra comer depois, mesmo assim, arigatou pelo asagohan-- deu um selinhho-- também está muito bom-- o beijou, sentiu o gosto das uvas que tinha comido se misturar com um gosto cítrico, que parecia de laranjas, da boca dele. Se beijaram sem pressa.

-- Temos que trabalhar-- ele disse

-- Mas já estamos, Pein disse pra você cuidar das redondesas da sede e para eu lhe fazer companhia, eu sei que você é capaz de sentir outro chakra até se estiver dormindo

-- Na verdade, sinto algo, é melhor você estar vestida e pronta

-- Como assim sente algo?-- ela saiu do colo dele-- tem alguém vindo pra cá?-- prendia o cabelo rapidamente em um coque

Ele ficou surpreso com a rapidez dela em querer se aprontar para um possível ataque, agora ela corria para seu quarto, com certeza para vestir seu uniforme, enquanto ele ficou bem sentado exatamente onde estava, em quastão de minuto ela estava de volta no quarto com sua botinha, suas luvinhas, seu shortinho e sua frente única, estava terminando de vestir a capa.

-- E ai, já identificou o chakra?-- perguntou da porta

-- Hai-- ele se levantou-- Acho que você vai ter uma surpresa no jardin-- disse apontando em uma direção, por reflexo, ela acompanhou o movimento dele-- Será melhor se você for na frente.

-- Hai-- ela se foi

Continua....


	13. Genjutsu

Capítulo 13-- Genjutsu

Não tinha se passado nenhuma vez pela cabeça dela o motivo para deixá-la ir sozinha, sua mente estava voltada apenas para o fato de que havia um intruso ali e que ela, como membro daquela organização iria expulsá-lo dali, mataria se fosse necessário. No entanto a medida em que foi se aproximando da porta, coisas começaram a se organizar em seus pensamentos.

Primeiramente, se o oponente estava no jardim, ela ja estava perto o suficiente para senti-lo " Mas seja lá quem for, deve estar se camuflando". Segundo, ir sozinha... Ela queria ação, estava parada ali desde que chegara, mas, fosse la quem fosse que estivesse la fora, seria tudo resolvido mais rápido e facilmente se ele fosse resolver "Não deve ser ninguém tão absurdamente forte" Ela mesma ia criando respostas para as perguntas que inundavam sua mente.

-- Mas o que faz aqui?-- Exclamou ao ver os contornos da pessoa que se encontrava de costas para si no jardim

-- Você..-- foi a única coisa dita. O visitante virou para encará-la

-- Não devia estar aqui-- disse se aproximando

-- Não, não devia. Pois se estou é culpa tua-- Não falou mais nada, atacou arremessando armas em Sakura

-- Mas o que....-- ela desviou, realmente não sabia o que significava aquilo. Usou seu Tsuten kyaku (chute doloroso dos céus) e a terra bob seus pés abriu e formou uma cratera entre ela e seu oponente-- Não quero machucar você

-- E você ainda tem esperança de um dia ser melhor do que eu em algo, Sakura-- A rosada arregalou os olhos, havia anos que não ouvia essa frase, marca registrada da antiga e dolorosa rivalidade entre ela e sua amiga-- Acha que é capaz de me ferir usando seus ataques tão simples?-- ela pulou a cratera, passando para o lado da terra onde estava a médica e assim que pós os pés no chão socou o mesmo com toda força. O chão tremeu e por fim abriu um buraco sobre seus pés, a intenção não era ferir, apenas mostrar que tudo q a outra fizesse, ela poderia acompanhar.

-- Ino, você deveria estar em missão, o que aconteceu?-- Perguntou enquanto pulava para não sentir o tremor de terra

-- Ahahahahaha-- A loira riu sarcástica-- O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? Como é sádica-- correu para o ataque corpo a corpo

--Ino, onde está Deidara, Pein e Konan?-- Sakura começava a se assustar, a amiga com certeza não estava normal, nem parecia a mesma pessoa.

-- Não me interessa onde estão, não me interessa a organização, não me interessa missão, não me interessa você-- ela gritava enquanto atacava.

O que era aquilo, Sakura estava começando a entender, ela só não compreendia bem o motivo, entrou no jogo do oponente a sua frente e atacou de maneira simples, porém eficiente. Após alguns minutos de luta ela tinha certeza: Aquela não era Ino, ela treinava com a loira quase todos os dias, aquele não era o estilo de luta dela. Sua mente trabalhou depressa, apenas a ordem sabia do paradeiro delas e quase toda ordem estava fora missão

"Kuso! Como fui cair nessa?"

.... ACHO QUE VAIS TER UMA SURPRESA NO JARDIM-- Ela seguiu por reflexo o dedo dele que apontava a direção do jardim

Uniu suas forças, passou a lutar de forma mais interessante, em seu estilo diferenciado que unia taijutsu com técnicas ninjas e que era perfeito, "Ino" quase não podia acompanhar.

Sakura deu 3 socos no chão em lugares estratégicos diferentes que tremiam o solo e o levantavam como se fosse um tapete sendo estendido, o oponente teve que se abaixar para não perder o equilíbrio. Nesse meio tempo viu Sakura correr em sua direção e sumir, aparecendo logo em seguida a um palmo de distância de si com suas mãos espalmadas lançou-as contra seu corpo como se fossem facas, com um sorriso de canto no rosto, passou- as fazendo um X no abdome de Ino-- Shousen no jutsu-- se afastou, viu o corpo de Ino sucumbir e se romper onde tocara, sendo sugado de dentro pra for a, penas de corvo saiam lentamente de seu corpo. Nem ela sabia que o efeito seria esse em uma réplica.

-- Você é um péssimo ator-- viu o sorriso do moreno nos lábios de Ino

-- Primeiro passo: reconhecer um genjutsu-- disse enquanto as penas se transformavam em kunais pretas que circulavam o ar ao seu redor.

-- Kai-- disse ao ver que seria atacada por todas aquelas armas que agora haviam desaparecido-- Segundo passo: cancelar-- disse ela presunçosa.

Um Itachi saiu de trás de uma árvore, sacou a katana e partiu pra cima dela, ela logo conseguiu o separar da arma, forçando-o a usar ninjutsu. Ele usou um jutsu do elemento katon, estava pegando leve, ela pulou e multiplicou-se, 3 Sakuras o atacavam agora, mas ele acertou a verdadeira de primeira, o jutsu básico dela era facilmente decifrável para a vasta experiência dele, ela caiu e ele arremessou shurikens, ela desviou e lhe passou uma rasteira, ele não caiu, passou a mão na katana que ele tirou, Sakura não viu de onde e investiu contra ela, a lâmina a atravessou.

-- AHHHHHHHHH-- o grito de dor saiu profundo.

"Ótima médica, ótima em seu estilo único de taijutsu, péssima em ninjutsus de ataque" era o que ele pensava.

Ela sentia a lâmina lhe invadindo, dor, muita dor. Ela estava em pânico, sabia que havia se apaixonado por um assassino, mas seu lado romântico teimava em acreditar que depois do que haviam passado até ali, ele não a machucaria ou... mataria. Rompeu-se em lágrimas.

-- Por que isso Itachi? Se arrependeu?-- ele tirou a lâmina dela

Ela viu o metal sujo com seu sangue saindo de seu corpo, sentiu o chão afundar, achou que ia desmaiar, mas estava tendo seus pés presos sob a terra por ele, ainda estava em um genjutsu. Parte dela estava aliviada por saber que apesar de doloroso, aquilo não era real, e parte dela estava furiosa consigo mesmo por não ter percebido, ele a fez acreditar falsamente que tinha conseguido desfazer a ilusão.

"Kai não adianta" pensou, logo travou seu fluxo de chakra e em seguida o deixou fluir novamente, mas nada aconteceu. Fechou os olhos e tentou de novo... nada. Itachi estava se desfazendo em corvos em sua frente e cada pena de cada corvo se transformou em uma shuriken. Ela pressentiu o que viria a seguir, fechou os olhos para tentar se concentrar de que aquilo era apenas um truque, seu treinamento com o Uchiha, ouvia o barulho das armas girando rapidamente ao seu redor e começavam a lhe cortar. Ela se concentrava para não gritar, sabia que esse era o poder do genjutsu, enlouquecer.

" Originalmente você se daria bem com genjutsu Sakura" ela ouviu a voz de sua antiga mestra em sua cabeça, elas conversavam depois de um longo dia de treinamento

-- Acalme-se Sakura, concentre-se-- disse para si mesma

"FAÇA DE NOVO SAKURA, E FAÇA DIREITO DESSA VEZ, SE CONCENTRE" Tsunade gritava com ela, por ela não conseguir fazer um selamento

Sakura começou a se concentrar nas lembranças dos treinamentos com a Godaime, ouvia as shurikens, sabia que elas estavam chocando-se contra seu corpo, mas não as sentia, estava se acalmando, estava centrada "Por isso ele medita tanto" lembrou

" Você vai tentar fazer de novo sim, Sakura, é importante para uma médica nunca ficar sem chakra em uma batalha"

" Concentre-se como se sua vida dependesse disso e tente novamente, porque você não vai dormir nem comer enquanto não terminar" Tsunade a ameaçava, naquele dia, treinaram até Sakura desmaiar.

"Ta, Sakura, eu desisto, você tem mais chakra que eu, talvez nunca precise disso, embora não entenda, você tem controle perfeito de chakra, precisa de tão pouco pra ter sucesso..." a mestra estava decepcionada

Sakura abriu os olhos, via as armas que voavam em sua direção, mas não as sentia, podia pensar com clareza, havia descoberto a resposta "o genjutsu só me prende enquanto eu tiver chakra, é só fazer o contrário do que ela queria que eu fizesse e depois..." ela olhou diretamente para Itachi e começou a fazer uma sequência de selos que o moreno nunca tinha visto na vida

O verdadeiro Itachi estava escorado na porta de entrada o tempo todo, ficou um pouco decepcionado com a tentativa dela de sair de seu justo com o Kai, mas valeu a pena tê-la forçado até ali, ela acabara de atingir uma coisa fundamental para sair de um genjutsu, ficar calma. Desencostou da porta quando a viu fazer todos aquele selos, ela estava sendo cercada uma luz alaranjada muito forte.

-- Infuuin-- ela gritou e forçou todo seu chakra para um lugar só, deixou apenas uma pequena porcentagem em estado normal, muito pouco, apenas o suficiente para reverter o selamento depois. Marcas pretas marcavam sua face, sentiu todo chakra no único ponto entre seus olhos, seu chakra estava selado, não havia mais o que mantesse o genjutsu, em seguida refez os selos-- Infuuin: kai-- e o chakra que havia sido selado agora fluía novamente por todo corpo de Sakura. O cenário mudou, ela viu Itachi na porta do prédio a observando, piscou duas vezes e sentiu o corpo pesar, tudo ficou escuro.

Acordou novamente na cama de Itachi com ele lhe observando. Ele estava sentado, segurando algo nas mãos, guardando seu pouso. Começou a falar calmo quando a viu despertar:

-- Segundo passo: esqueça o Kai, não adianta nada contra um bom genjutsu. Terceiro passo: Acalme-se para pensar com clareza. Você foi muito bem para o primeiro dia de treinamento.

-- Eu vou matar você, não podia pelo menos ter me avisado?-- falava com a voz pastosa de quem acabara de acordar.

-- Queria ver até onde você chegava, parabéns, tirando o homem que foi meu sensei, você foi a primeira a conseguir cancelar minha técnica. Por outro lado seus ninjutsus são deploráveis.

-- Deploráveis? O título de gênio que recebi foi pela destreza com ninjutsus médicos.. E também, não é muito fácil lutar contra você.-- ela estava ficando irritada

-- Eu avisei que treinar comigo não seria fácil, não vou pegar leve com você só porque... é você.-- completou a última parte no improviso.

-- Não quero que pegue leve-- sentou-se na cama também e se abraçou nele-- E se quer saber, acho que treinar com você não vai ser pior que treinar com Tsunade

-- O selamento que usou, é igual ao dela, não?

-- Hai, ja devia tê-lo feito-- levou a mão no pequeno selo em forma de losango desenhado na testa entre seus olhos-- O que é isso Itachi?-- ela apontava pra caixinha preta muito simples que levava o símbolo dos Uchiha.

Ele abriu o recipiente e tirou de lá uma bela correntinha de ouro branco com um pingente talhado em diamante e rubi o símbolo do clã, delicada e bela-- Era da minha mãe-- e vestiu a jóia nela-- Quero que seja seu.

-- Mas isso é..-- ela não tinha nem palavras pra se expressar, aquilo era mais do que belo, era algo que pertencia a ele, ao passado dele e ele queria dividir com ela

-- É um agradecimento por trazer luz à minha vida-- a beijou

-- Então vai ser assim?-- disse quando separaram

-- Hn-- ele não havia entendido

-- Essa mistura maluca onde quando estamos no mesmo aposento você é o homem que foi ontem a noite e que está sendo agora, mas quando estivermos la na rua, o homem que me ataca quando estou desprevenida e não tem problemas em me causar dor?

-- Aqui dentro é nós Sakura, la fora é treino. O fato de haver um nós aqui me faz desejar que você fique mais forte, e para ficar cada vez mais forte eu vou forçar cada vez mais os treinos.

................................................

-- Ohayo, un-- ele a observava acordar

-- Ohayo-- respondeu o encarando vermelha

-- Está com vergonha da que, un?

-- De você-- Procurava inutilmente o kimono para se cobrir. O loiro apenas riu, sentou-se e puxou a loira para mais perto de si, fazendo-a sentar-se também

-- Sorte nossa que ninguém nunca vem aqui, un pois ja deve ser bem umas três da tarde

-- Nani?? Como dormi tanto assim?

-- Levando em consideração que o sol quase nascia quando fomos dormir, un-- disse malicioso, fazendo Ino corar novamente com a lembrança da noite anterior.

Flesh Back Ino On

-- quanto tempo acha que pode ficar sem respirar, un?

Foi beijada por Deidara, a mão que formava uma moldura em seu rosto encaminhava-se para suas costas, ela aproveitava para explorar, hora todo peitoral dele, hora o contorno de seus ombros e braços. Mão pra cá, mão pra lá, carícias, gemidos, declarações...

Sem interromper o beijo Ino passou as unas sensualmente pelo abdome dele arrancando um suspiro e desceu a mão até a barra da calça para desamarrá-la e desceu o que restava das roupas dele com os pés, em resposta teve o pano ja rasgado por ela mesma de sua calcinha removido de seu corpo. Em seguida Deidara a abraçou e inverteu as posições, não queria que ela ficasse com as costas roçando no chão irregular pois isso com certeza a machucaria. Ela permitiu-se encaixar seu corpo com o dele enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço, as mãos dele em seu quadril a ajudavam a se locomover. E com declarações urgentes de paixão, o silêncio daquele lugar esquecido por todos da vila era preenchido, e os sons emitidos por ambos, acabaram por se unir aos dos seres fauna da noturna que perambulava pela madrugada costumeiramente.

Deidara ergueu seu quadril e abraçou-se a cintura dela com força, movendo-se com mais velocidade até preenchê-la com seu sêmem e retirando-se de dentro dela. Ino ainda ficou sob o abdome dele por algum tempo, não falavam nada, não havia nada que pudesse expressar melhor o que sentiam do que os olhares que trocavam, beijavam-se e se olhavam novamente. Ficaram nessa por um bom tempo, como um casal de namorados que tem sua primeira grande noite, naquele momento não havia missão, nem organização, era apenas eles e o que sentiam um pelo outro, naquela madrugada não eram ninjas, apenas um casal de namorados que aproveitava ao máximo a presença um do outro. Entre as longas seções de beijos e miradas amaram-se mais uma vez e depois renderam-se ao cansaço.

Flesh Back Off

-- Vem aqui, un-- ele se levantou, estava indo a algum lugar e a estava levando consigo.

Ela apenas foi, cobrindo com a mão livre o que podia do corpo nu, enquanto ele a guiava aparentando nenhum constrangimento em estar vestindo roupa alguma. Ino olhou, confusa para onde ele a encaminhava, todas as roupas que vestiam estavam inexplicavelmente dobradinhas juntas não muito longe deles. Ele soltou-se da mão dela e pegou o belíssimo kimono dela.

-- Você fez isso? (nããão Ino, foi o vento)

-- Hai. Vamos caminhar um pouco, un, tem uma nascente muito bela alguns minutos daqui-- disse enquanto vestia a peça de roupa nela calmamente-- Gostaria de levar você lá-- enquanto a abraçava desnecessariamente para prender a faixa que mantinha a roupa ao corpo dela. E depois se vestiu rapidamente.

............................................................

-- Esse lugar é lindo-- ela disse enquanto molhava as mãos na água cristalina que brotava sem nenhum motivo expresso da pedra em sua frente-- gelada-- usou a água para lavar as mãos e o rosto.

Deidara estava sentado logo ao seu lado, mas ainda assim a salvo de ter suas roupas molhadas pela fina linha de água que seguia um curso desde o buraco onde brotava na pedra e espalhava pela rocha, olhava tudo aquilo admirado, observou abobalhado também, Ino se lavar e ver as gotículas de água remanescentes na face dela escorrerem por sua pele e instantes depois, evaporar. A boa noite ao lado da loira o havia feito acordar ainda mais inspirado para sua arte.

-- O que está olhando?-- perguntou o encarando

-- Un? Nada só estava pensando em como esse lugar produz arte-- Ino voltou a dar atenção à nascente, ele ia começar com esse negócio de arte de novo, era mais fácil se concentrar em outra coisa, embora concordasse com ele sobre como as coisas podem ficar mais bonitas quando sabemos que está prestes a deixar de existir-- E eu estava pensando seriamente em torná-lo mais artistístico ainda.

-- Shhhh-- Ino olhou séria para ele, e pulou contra o corpo dele, fazendo os dois ficarem deitados entre as rochas, ela com a mão na boca dele, sabia que ele estava querendo explodir o lugar e é claro que não deixaria, mas não era por isso que tomara aquela atitude. Viu ele olhar confuso-- Escute-- ela sussurrou.

Deidara estava tão empolgado falando de sua arte que nem percebeu a presença de duas pessoas no local, é claro que não haveria problema algum nisso se não estivessem num lugar tão deslocado assim da vila, ouviram cochichos (admito que não faço idéia se é assim que escreve) que aos poucos foram se tornando em sons legíveis. Eles se entreolharam e ficaram escondidos prestando atenção

-- Shikamaru, você tem certeza? Esse lugar está muito suspeito

-- Aff Naruto, da pra você ficar um pouco quieto? Isso está uma chatice

-- E me diz, como você sabe que a tal porta voz do governante da vila vem mesmo? E se foi um truque pra nos tirar de perto dos pergaminhos?

-- Eu já te disse que a mensagem veio de uma fonte segura e.. ahhh, olha, lá vem ela

Em direção deles, vinha uma mulher vestida com traje que não permitiam distinguir os contornos de seu corpo e uma máscara branca.-- gomen nasai pelo atraso, só o que posso dizer é que tive outras ordens para cumprir antes.

-- Hai. Diga, o que o governante dessa vila deseja de nós no meio da missão?

-- Como sabem, meu mestre encomendou essa missão pessoalmente e não como o governante que é. Pois ele deseja mudar alguns detalhes da missão

-- Mudar??-- Naruto não entendia nada

-- Hai, ele ja entrou em contato com a kage de sua vila a comunicando

-- E o que exatamente ele quer?

-- Que levem esses pergaminhos para Konoha. Pois são documentos com informações que importam apenas para as vilas shinobis, sendo assim, ficar na maior vila que existe deve ser mais seguro para os pergaminhos e para nós. Nem somos uma vila ninja e estamos sob ameaça por conta de informações do gênero. Por isso queremos que aproveitem o grande movimento de hoje por causa do festival e saiam daqui com eles.

-- Mas isso é muito perigoso, devemos esperar um pouco mais-- Naruto

-- Não Naruto, seja la quem for que está atrás dos pergaminhos, ja sabe que eles estão bem protegidos, seria loucura demais mexer neles hoje, ninguém espera por isso. Se ninguém mais souber disso, acho que pode ser uma chance.

-- Então vou confirmar com meu mestre. Vocês partirão com os pergaminhos ainda hoje, depois veremos o horário-- e foi embora seguida pelos ninjas.

Ino e Deidara ainda se encaravam, quase não acreditaram no que ouviram, haviam encontrado a brecha na segurança dos pergaminhos que tanto queriam. Finalmente sua missão iria começar.

..............................................................

Konan saiu do banho e encontrou Pein ja acordado e sentado na poltrona do quarto, lindo com os cabelos ainda bagunçados e pensativo, rolava o anel pelos dedos sem prestar atenção em sua ação, o pensamento estava longe dali, como sempre concentrado nos passos futuros que deveriam dar, tinha algo importante para contar para ele, mas sabia que era melhor esperar o término da missão. -- Pein?

-- Ohayo-- ele finalmente havia saído de seus devaneios-- Temos uma boa notícia-- ela caminhou até ele e se sentou na cama em sua frente-- Deidara se comunicou comigo, iremos agir.-- ela concordou com a cabeça e começou a organizar as coisas necessárias para mais tarde, deixando ele com seus pensamentos.

Pouco tempo depois, estavam saindo para encontrar Ino e Deidara, prontos para agir e partir. Ambos vestidos como pessoas normais, isso não fazia diferença para eles se tivessem que lutar vestidos de civis, a roupa masculina era confortável e ela sabia lutar bem sem se mover tanto. Caminhavam de mãos dadas como o belo casal que eram, sentaram-se na pracinha que tinha no centro da cidade e esperaram pelo outro casal que ja estava um pouco atrasado.

Motivo do atraso, os loiros voltaram para o hotel e ele nem lembrava mais que tinha comprado algo para ela e que tinha pedido pra alguém deixar o embrulho em cima da cama, lembrou apenas quando entrou no quarto, mas aí ja era tarde demais, ela ja tinha visto e queria saber a todo custo o que era aquilo. Ele enrolou ela com muito esforço, inventado todas as desculpas cabíveis, não era o momento apropriado para presenteá-la, tinham trabalho para fazer, por fim ela se deu por vencida e foi tomar banho emburrada, ele aproveitou pra selar o pacote em um pergaminho "Por que não pensei nisso antes?" pensou enquanto guardava o pequeno pergaminho na mochila.

Por fim, eles finalmente estavam chegando, Ino desde a ida ao restaurante não se desfez mais do jutsu que deixava seus cabelos negros, dessa vez os prendeu em um coque já que provavelmente teria que lutar, sua roupa, apesar de civil, era curta pois a permitiria mais flexibilidade, a katana estava selada e era levada em um compartimento interno do kimono. Assim que avistaram os líderes, pararam numa barraquinha de sorvete e compraram dois para disfarçar. Pouco tempo depois Pein e Konan também compravam sorvetes e os quatro saíram para caminhar juntos.

-- Então as informações são verdadeiras?-- o ruivo perguntou

-- Hai-- respondeu o loiro

-- Konan, onde estão os ninjas de Konoha agora?

-- Perto daqui, mas só sinto 3 direito, um deles parece fraco

-- Ahhh-- Ino suou firo-- Pein sama, antes de agirmos temos mais algumas coisas que podem pesar para missão.-- falou mais polidamente do costumava

Então a loira contou tudo para o líder, desde seu novo poder, até a maneira como injetou veneno em Sai. No fim, achou que seria morta por fazer algo desse tipo sem consentimento, mas viu um discreto sorriso na face de Konan e Pein que continuava olhando para frente sem expressão alguma no rosto. -- Gomen nasai por ter sido impulsiva e agido por conta.-- disse por fim

-- Acho que isso não nos dará problemas-- ele disse-- Agora vamos ao que iremos fazer...


	14. Onde termina um ciclo outro se inicia

Minna-san

Demorou mais chegou^^

Mais um capítulo pra vocês

Mto obrigada pelos comentários (é o que motiva o escritor sabiam?? tipo, saber o que os leitores estão achando, so, ONEGAI NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR)

E mto obrigada tb pela paciência pelas minhas demoras em postar

*coçando a cabeça com sorriso sem jeito*

AVISINHO 1: \O/\O/\O/ HENTAIIIII do meu casalzinho preferido, pedido atentido de um certo leitor, pervo como a autora, mas que não precisamos identificar ¬¬

AVISINHO 2: Se mais alguém tiver algum pedido, PLISSS PEÇAM, farei o possível para atendê-los

Legenda:

"bla bla bla" = pensamento do autor

(bla bla bla) = opinião irrelevante da aoutora

BOA LEITURA

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM

Capítulo 14-- Onde Termina Um Ciclo, Outro se Inicia

E então hoje seria o grande dia, muitas coisas estavam por acontecer e esta noite provavelmente marcaria o começo de muitas mudanças no destino de todos os akatsukis, de uma forma ou de outra. Os dois casais ja se encontravam em formação atrás da equipe de Shikamaru, esperariam até que estivessem todos o mais afastados possível de qualquer tipo de civilização para atacar. Muito longe dali, Hidan, kasuso, Tobi e Kisame também tinham suas missões satisfatoriamente concluídas e se encaminhavam de volta ao prédio da organização. Na akatsuki, Itachi está treinando Sakura sem descanso, algo na demora dos colegas membros da organização, deixa claro para eles que a rosada deveria estar pronta para agir em missões pela Akatsuki em pouco tempo, contudo deveria estar preparada.

-- Arrrg-- O moreno de pele muito clara escorregara no pulo entre uma árvore e outra, sentia-se fraco demais durante o dia todo.

-- Sai, está tudo bem com você?-- Naruto veio amparar o colega-- Você esteve mais estranho que de costume hoje.

-- Naruto, o que houve aí?-- Chouji e Shikamaru também se aproximavam

-- Ahh, eu acho que o Sai não ta bem não, ele tá mais pálido que ja é e ta cansado.

-- Yare-- disse o líder da missão que olhava para Sai que não tinha forças para falar, até tentava mas a secura em sua boca tornava as coisas mais difíceis, ele sentia sua respiração pesar enquanto sua visão se embaçava e ele perdia a noção do tempo e do espaço, seus braços e suas pernas pesavam, ele não levantaria mais dali, mas, como nenhum de seus companheiros tinha habilidades ou conhecimentos médicos, parecia que nada do que Sai sentia passava de uma indisposição.-- Acho que devemos acampar por aqui hoje.

-- Hai-- responderam Naruto e Chouji em uni soro

Pertinho dali, observando tudo a distância, Ino sorria, sabia exatamente o que se passava com Sai, agora era questão de minutos apenas.

-- Ino- chan, não disse que levaria uma semana pro branquelo morrer, un?

-- Foi o que achei, mas essa foi a única vez que usei o veneno em outras pessoas, levou um dia, melhor ainda. Mesmo porque, isso ainda vai acabar ajudando, pois, quando atacarmos, o Naruto não vai querer deixar ele sozinho e como o líder não quer feri-lo, a oportunidade é ideal.

Pein observava o discurso da loira, ela tinha destreza e visão-- Konan, começaremos o ataque.-- A azulada lhe sorriu " Origami Dai Bunretsu" ouviu ela sussurrar, e levando os dedos em frente ao rosto sumiu.

No acampamento, Sai repousava enquanto Naruto o observava, sentado em um toco de madeira, preocupado com o parceiro, afinal Sai podia ser desprezível mas ainda assim, um ser humano. Sentiu uma brisa fria passar por si, um pequeno tufo em dia sem vento algum, levantou-se imediatamente, viu folhas das árvores próximas caírem pausadamente como se o ar estivesse condensado. Havia alguém ali, sabia que não podia ser Shikamaru nem Chouji pois não fazia muito tempo que os dois haviam saído em busca de alimentos. Em posição de ataque, buscou com os olhos o alto das árvores, mas nada viu. Entretanto, no momento seguinte seus ouvidos foram tomados com o estrondo de uma violenta explosão, procurou e encontrou fumaça a pelo menos 1km longe de onde estava.

Estava pronto para correr na direção da explosão quando se lembrou que não podia deixar Sai sozinho no estado em que estava, gastou alguns segundos tentando decidir o que fazer, tempo suficiente para tirar sua atenção do que acontecia ao seu redor, tanto que nem reparou em alguns pedacinhos de papel picado que surgiram do nada e caiam no chão ao seu redor delicadamente. Decidiu que seria mais útil no meio da confusão, até mesmo porque seu temperamento hiperativo não agüentaria ficar parado ali.

-- Se fosse você, eu não faria isso-- ouviu a voz doce e calma de Konan atrás de si, assim que tinha se virado para seguir a fumaça.

-- Hã?? O que? Quem é você e como chegou aqui?-- A "boa memória" de Naruto não se lembrava da mulher de cabelos azuis que havia encontrado no restaurante.

-- Meu nome é Konan-- disse indo em direção ao loiro-- E você tem algo que me interessa. Quero saber se vai me entregar logo ou me fará tirar de você.-- Parou em frente à ele, deixando uma distância média entre seus corpos.

Longe dali, Shikamaru que usava sua sombra para atrair e caçar animais que iriam assar e Chouji que estava metros adiante, usava sua técnica de aumento de corpo para apanhar frutos (como são práticos) foram subitamente interrompidos por uma forte explosão que ampliou a distância entre os dois. Chouji pode sustentar-se no chão sem se quer perder o equilíbrio, entretanto, Shikamaru que estava concentrado em sua caça acabou voando metros longe.

Assim que a poeira da explosão baixou, Chouji ergueu o olhar e deparou se com loiro cuja face ele não iria esquecer tão cedo, não precisavam de apresentações, colocaram- se a brigar imediatamente. Muitos metros longe dali, Shikamaru se recompunha da queda, viu o amigo em ação e levantou-se para ajudá-lo.

-- O seu oponente está aqui, não lá-- disse Pein que apareceu do nada na frente do moreno e lançou-lhe um belo gancho na cara-- A menos que esteja fugindo

Shikamaru olhou o ruivo, reconheceu-o imediatamente, com tudo dessa vez o ninja em sua frente apresentava olhos em espirais cinza. Ele havia sido informado a respeito daqueles olhos, mas não imaginava que algum dia realmente fosse vê-los pessoalmente. -- Isso vai ser muito problemático-- levantou-se, teria que lutar. Enquanto isso Deidara lançava inúmeras bombas em Chouji que se defendia como podia, a luta deles não era de amadores, ambos estavam dando tudo de si.

-- Então, Akatsuki, eu deveria ter imaginado que eram vocês atrás dos documentos.

-- Bom, ja que comentou, me chamo Pein e vim buscar meu pergaminho.

Eles ficaram se encarando apenas. Pein porque sabia que o outro não levaria um pergaminho de tamanha importância quando saia para caçar, logo, seria inútil atacá-lo, e Shikamaru porque não fazia idéia das habilidades do homem em sua frente, mas com certeza não era pouca coisa. Ficariam ali pela eternidade se Pein não sentisse uma energia crescente em torno de si, Shikakamaru havia encontrado um meio de atacá-lo, de fato, qualquer outra pessoa cairia na investida dele, mas ele simplesmente avançou – Você conhece a dor?-- a pergunta retórica marcou o momento em iniciou a luta ali, e assim como e de Deidara contra Chouji a luta entre os líderes era surreal.

-- Konan, não é mesmo-- gritava enquanto corria em direção à kunoichi-- pode ter certeza que não terás o que quer.-- Rápido, lançou seqüências de socos e chutes, dos quais ela desvia bem. Teria que seguir o loiro, já que luta melhor no ninjutso mas ele não a deixava com tempo para realizá-los.

Enquanto Naruto se ocupava com Konan, Ino aproveitou para vasculhar as coisas dos conterrâneos em busca do que lhe interessava, artefato esse que foi encontrado com muita facilidade. Desselou (acho q criei uma palavra agora) sua Katana e selou o documento dentro do mesmo pergaminho, iria dar o sinal para Konan que estava terminado, que poderiam partir, mas parou quando sentiu algo tocar em sua perna, alguém para quem tinha evitado olhar enquanto estava ali.

-- Vai tentar evitar que eu leve isso...-- disse colocando o pergaminho em algum bolso interno de sua roupa--...Sai?-- uniu os dedos em selos e desfez o jutsu que mantinha seus cabelos negros e depois os soltou para que outro tivesse total certeza de com quem estava falando-- E vai fazer o que...-- olhou bem para o homem que jazia no chão aos seus pés, praticamente morto-- ... Agora que o veneno que injetei em você está agindo e você está praticamente morto?-- ele olhava para ela sem expressão alguma, tanto que ela se perguntava se ele ainda estava consciente do que acontecia ao seu redor-- Adeus Sai, agora você nunca mais vai desrespeitar ninguém-- Escureceu novamente os cabelos e sai dali.

A luta entre Naruto e Konan estava boa, mas ela já estava entediada, tinha ordens de não machucar o loiro. Viu de relance Ino sair do centro do acampamento e lhe fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça, nesse mesmo momento Naruto se preparava dar seu Rasengan e era hora de ir. Ele correu em direção a ela com a esfera azul em uma das mãos, ela por sua vez ficou estranhamente parada, quando seu ataque a atingiu, o corpo dela explodiu com o contato deixando no local milhares de papeis picados.

-- Lento demais-- ouviu a voz dela atrás de si, ela voava suspensa por um par de assas que a faziam parecer um anjo, não devia machucá-lo, mas ir até ali e o preservar sem nenhum arranhão também não faria sentido-- Origami Tandai no Jutsu-- e quatro "penas" de suas assas se transformaram em pequenas borboletas que voaram na direção onde tempo atrás ouve uma explosão-- Origame Shuriken no Jutsu-- e ao comando de sua voz doce, cada um dos milhares de papeis que formavam suas assas se transformou em uma shuriken, formando assim o ataque final, cujo efeito não machucou muito Naruto, deixando apenas com alguns cortes a arranhões, mas também não o permitiu acompanhar em que direção ela e Ino, que ele se quer tinha visto, iam já que Ino, ao ver a braço direito do líder mandar borboletas ao mesmo, sumiu como fumaça e apareceu logo atrás de Naruto, acompanhando-o nos movimentos que o faziam desviar das shurikens e no fim, quando elas terminaram o golpeou na cabeça com o cabo da katana, fazendo com que ficasse desacorado por algum tempo.

Foi tudo rápido demais, Shikamaru viu papeis picados aparecerem do nada que pareciam ter chagado ali trazidos por borboletas de origame, algo passou por sua cabeça, os dois Akatsukis provavelmente não estariam ali sozinhos, Naruto logo lhe veio em mente, sabia que a organização queria o loiro, desconcentrou-se e Pein cravou uma arma em seu ombro, estaria acabado tudo acabado, mas ele viu o ruivo simplesmente sumir abandonando a arma em seu ombro. No mesmo instante Deidara fez um pássaro de argila e subiu no mesmo, planou o terreno onde lutava, deixando Chouji atacando um clone de argila, provavelmente quando percebesse já estariam longe. Sem aviso nenhum, Ino, Konan e Pein apareceram sobre o pássaro também, estavam voltando pra casa.

E ao mesmo tempo em que os quatro Akatsukis estava chegando ao acampamento dos ninjas de Konoha, os dois membros que se encontravam na sede da organização treinavam.

-- Está errando demais

-- Falar é fácil, quero ver você fazer-- Sakura ja estava se irritando, definitivamente preferia Itachi em qualquer outra função, menos na de seu treinador

-- É você quem está em treinamento-- Sempre frio e profissional

-- Já chega-- ela tirou a faixa que cobria seus olhos-- estamos aqui á horas e o que está me pedindo é impossível

Ele adorava ver ela irritada, isso a deixava linda, na verdade, não esperava que ela conseguisse assim tão rápido. Caminhou até la vagarosamente, nem percebeu, mas sorria. Olhava pra ela que o encarava e instintivamente também caminhava na direção dele, pararam à poucos centímetros um do outro.

-- Sakura-chan, estás para aprender uma das artes mais difíceis de ser controlada, sem conhecimento e controle é impossível realizar uma técnica de ilusão, mas só isso também não adianta. Você deve ser capaz de se desligar completamente do mundo ao seu redor. -- Sua voz não tinha mais o tom frio embora ainda fosse profissional. A aproximação depois de tanto tempo apenas treinando era tentadora, na verdade, os olhos verdes pidonhos por mais atenção hipnotizavam o mestre do genjutsu, mas ele estava ali para treiná-la...-- Feche os olhos-- ela obedeceu-- O que eu estou fazendo?

-- Você está me.. tocando-- disse com voz fraca

-- E como sabe disso?

-- Porque eu sinto-- ela sentia as pontas dos dedos dele, que ele deixava percorrer delicadamente pela parte das costas dela que não eram cobertas pelo top.

-- E agora?

-- Você está.. assoprando em meu pescoço-- disse com a mesma voz fraca enquanto todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiavam.

-- E como sabe?

-- Pois sinto

-- Abra os olhos-- ela abriu, mas logo tornou a fechá-los, pois no fim da "experiência" Itachi estava perto de mais de si. Inclinou-se até alcançar a boca do moreno, encostou seus lábios nos dele dando início a um beijo, laçou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Ele correspondia a cada movimento dela, abraçou-a pela cintura.

Ficaram ali por longos minutos, apesar de toda atmosfera formada, não havia luxúria no beijo. Este, estava carregado de carinho, de afeto, de amor, o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, um amor que não era esperado muito menos planejado. Era uma experiência nova para o Uchiha que depois de tanto tempo vivendo sozinho, desaprendeu a demonstrar afeto, ainda mais em atitudes tão singelas quanto um beijo, afinal, não era apenas ele que estava ensinando algo pra Sakura, ela também tinha algo novo para ensinar pra ele afinal.

-- Sakura-- ele odiava ter que terminar com aquele momento que estavam tendo, ficar ali abraçado a ela, seus corpos colados se encaixavam um ao outro com perfeição-- Sei que não é fácil nem agradável, mas é preciso que treine, nem que seja apenas por mais uma hora.

-- Unff...-- ela enterrou o rosto no ombro dele-- Ta certo, mas só se você me provar que isso é realmente possível.

-- ...-- Disse nada, pensou por instantes e em seguida, ainda sem dizer nada, tirou a faixa das mãos dela e vendou os próprios olhos.

O treinamento que Itachi queria que ela realizasse era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo muito difícil, digno de um treinamento UNBU ou até mesmo de um Hokage. Para realizá-lo, o moreno levou Sakura até uma área de treinos mais aos fundos do jardim, onde centenas de bambus foram dispostos em um círculo, uns mais à frente, outros mais para atrás. Uma vez dentro desse círculo, o treinador arremessa trouxinhas feitas com tecido e grãos de arroz manchadas com tinta em qualquer uma das árvores, ao se chocar com a trouxinha, o bambu faz um barulho baixo, quase imperceptível e a tinta fresca marca na árvore o local da colisão, criando assim uma espécie de alvo. O ninja vendado deve atira uma kunai na direção de onde acredita ser a marcada pela trouxinha, seu objetivo, é a certar o alvo de tinta sem ver onde ele está.

Sakura pegou o cesto com as trouxinhas e olhou para o moreno que estava parado no centro do círculo como uma bela escultura, segurando um pergaminho aberto e desselado (olha a nova palavra do vocabulário brasileiro ae x3) onde haviam kunais-- Está pronto?-- Ele afirmou com um aceno com a cabeça. Ela arremessou a primeira trouxinha displicentemente apenas para ver como ele agiria; ele acertou, encantada e ao mesmo tempo incrédula de como aquilo poderia ser tão fácil para ele, arremessou a segunda em um ponto estrategicamente planejado; mas ele acertou de novo (-.-") e assim foram três, cinco, oito, doze, quinze trouxinhas arremessadas e quinze alvos acertados. Ela sorriu com malícia, ja estava cansada de treinamentos e ja estava convencida de que a tarefa exigida pelo Uchiha poderia sim ser efetuada, jogou o resto das trouxinhas que havia dentro do cesto de uma vez só.

Sem saber onde atacar, o moreno ficou sem ação alguma, tentando prestar atenção em todos os movimentos das trouxinhas, dando oportunidade a Sakura de vir em sua direção, sumir e reaparecer a um palmo de distância dele em milésimos de segundos. Ao sentir a presença repentina dela tão perto de si, todos os pelos do corpo de Itachi se arrepiaram, levou as mãos a faixa para removê-la mas foi parado por Sakura que o impediu de continuar. As mãos dela que seguravam os pulsos dele, subiram lentamente pelos braços, contornaram os ombros em direção às costas até alcançar a sobra do laço da faixa que lhe vendava os olhos, delicada porém firme, puxou o tecido fazendo com que o moreno a seguisse e ficasse de joelhos no chão.

--Ahnn-- o suspiro pesado saiu involuntariamente dos lábios dele, fazendo um riso solto aparecer nos dela.

Passou a mão pelo fecho da capa dele e a tirou sem maior cerimônia deixando a peça cair sobre as pernas do próprio dono. Então avançou para o pescoço dele, primeiro sentiu seu aroma, depois distribuiu uma série de pequenos beijinhos que acabaram por seguir o caminho até sua boca e terminaram num beijo quente. Sakura ajeitou-se e acomodou-se no abraço de seu amado, que pareceu ter acordado ao sentir o gosto dos lábios dela.

Ele passou os braços pela cintura dela, esmagando seus corpos um contra o outro, sem interromper o beijo, deitou-a na grama sustentando seu corpo sobre o dela, abriu a capa que escondia o corpo dela. Já que era privado da visão por causa da faixa que lhe cobria os olhos, acariciou-lhe o corpo fazendo com que sua boca seguisse a cada lugar onde suas mãos tocavam, beijando-lhe o contorno dos seios a medida que baixava o zíper do top negro, depois a curva do pescoço enquanto removia a peça.

Desceu as mãos por seu abdômen e sentiu a musculatura rígida se contrair ao entrar em contato com seus lábios. O botão do short dela ele abriu com a boca mesmo enquanto a mão se ocupava com o zíper, depois de conseguir abrir o short passou a distribuir beijinhos por todo comprimento da perna dela enquanto descia a peça lentamente. Quando terminou o trabalho, tornou a ficar de joelhos e finalmente removeu a faixa que o privava de contemplar o corpo da mulher que amava, em seguida tirou sua própria camiseta tornou a pegar a pena dela.

Fez novamente o percurso pela perna dela, mas dessa vez começando a distribuição de beijos pelos pés e terminando na coxa com uma mordia. Pode ver cada pelo do corpo dela se arrepiar e ouvir o gemido de contentamento dela. Sem mais demoras puxou a calcinha que usava e passou a acariciar seu clitóris com a língua.

Ele a estava levando á loucura. Sem enrolar mais, ela o puxou para um beijo antes que seus gemidos se tornassem gritos, desceu as mãos pelo quadril mais do que bem trabalhado dele arranhando de leve com as unhas, parou a mão na barra da calça que ele usava e puxou.

-- Eu quero você, e quero agora—e seu pedido foi atendido sem nenhum questionamento.

Ele terminou de se despir e a penetrou, dando inicio a uma dança que só eles sabiam como dançar (mentira, td mundo ae sabe), cujo ritmo era ditado por seus desejos e o canto era composto pelos sussurros que vinham do interior de seus corpos e expressavam o sentimento mais selvagem e nato que o ser humano é capaz de expressar. Permaneceram ali por momentos que eram sempre únicos, até ela terminar gritando o nome dele e ele, feliz por ser o próprio o causador de tanto prazer a ela. Ainda ofegantes, Itachi deitou-se ao seu lado e puxou para si em um abraço.

-- Quem foi que disse que o Uchiha não tinha sangue nas veias?

-- E desde quando você faz um comentário inteligente Tobi? Mas realmente, nunca mais digo que o Itachi é um cara de sangue frio.

-- Hum...eu vou entrar, preciso de um banho—Madara sorria por trás de sua máscara, finalmente seu ex- aluno havia evoluído, finalmente havia encontrado alguém com quem poderia compartilhar a vida.. e ele, Uchiha Madara, poderia agora traçar um plano para o futuro que há tempos aguarda....

CONTINUA...

Minna- san

Ficou graaaaaaaaandi

Espero que tenham gostado (e que estejam gostando)

So, plisssssss

Comentem ae ~.o

Ahhh.. no próximo capítulo

As flores e as férias acabaram, o próximo capítulo vai ser tipo a introdução do que está por vir (e não eh pouca coisa)

Inclusive o Sasuke emo xarope que ta vindo, ateh o capítulo 16 ele chega ¬¬''

adivinhem, pra atrapalhar

Inner: eu juro que se não tivesse tanto leitor que gosta dele eu matava ele de um jeito diferente em cada fic, ufaa, desabafei!!

Eh, mas como a opinião do leitor eh que conta eu não vou fazer isso...Pelo menos não agora... Eu acho ¬¬ 66 ¬¬


	15. O recomeço do novo começo

Minna- san

Aqui estou novamente com mais um capítulo 8D

Depois de uma demora absurdamente longa...Desculpem-me...

mas o q importa eh que estou aqui neh...

Tah, eu vou aproveitar essa fic pra dar um aviso bem importante POR FAVOR LEIAM

AVISO: Leitores que eu admiro, eu não desisti e nem pretendo desistir de NENHUMA das minhas fics, eu sei que tem vezes que parece que eu as abandonei..mas isso não acontece de forma alguma, principalmente com "O amor eh um estouro" (que eh a minha preferida) que está no quarto capítulo e falta uns cinco ou seis pra terminar, motivo da falta de posts: eu ainda não decidi o final, e dependendo do que eu escolher os capítulos q jah estão escritos e ainda não postados vão mudar.

AVISO+ : Esse capítulo era para ser hentai, fluffy entre Pain e Konan, e ele já foi escrito, mas não deu pra encaixar aqui, daria mas dae o capítulo ficaria enooooooorme, então:

-- notícia ruim: o hentai ficou pro próximo capítulo

-- notícia boa: o próximo capítulo jah vai começar com hentai kkkk nem eh isso, bom eh q como era pra ser desse capítulo, o hentai jah tah escrito e isso faz com uma boa parte do próximo capítulo jah esteja pronto, logo, será postado com menos atraso \o/

AVISO++: Como todo mundo sabe, nossas regras de ortografia mudaram ¬¬ anos na escola aprendendo a por acento nas coisas em vão... enfim, o Word q eu uso pra digitar ainda não foi atualizado e sabe como é, eu escrevo sem acento e o Word coloca sozinho.... nunca pensei que fosse achar isso ruim um dia ¬¬ por isso não reparem a fic ser escrita da maneira antiga oks.. ^^

Vamos la

Boa leitura

Capítulo 15- O recomeço do novo começo

(eh, o nome eh pra ser esse mesmo)

Depois da chagada de Kisame e Tobi, Kakuso e Hidan também retornaram, pouco a pouco a casa voltava a ficar cheia e a "lua-de-mel" de Sakura e Itachi havia chagado ao fim. O casal fazia o mesmo treinamento de antes, haviam se passado dois dias desde então, agora ela já era capaz de acertar boa parte dos alvos, havia aprendido um novo truque também mas não parariam de treinar sua concentração e percepção com as trouxinhas de arroz.

-- Hm-- ele disse (sim, pro Itachi isso é uma fala, oks)

-- O que foi?-- ela quis saber

-- O líder voltou

-- Ah...bem, vamos continuar só por mais um pouco, agora que peguei o jeito da coisa.. não posso parar..

Dez minutos depois, o treinamento tinha quatro espectadores. Pain, Konan e o casal de loiros estavam impressionados com o que assistiam. A velocidade em que a kunai dela cravava na madeira era apenas milésimos de segundos mais lenta que a velocidade em que o alvo se formava. Ao sentir que os quatro estavam próximos ela parou.

-- Ohayo-- disse ao remover a venda dos olhos

-- Ohayo-- responderam-lhe as outras duas e Deidara

-- Impressionante Sakura, muito bom trabalho Itachi

-- Arigato líder-sama-- disse ela enquanto Itachi apenas fez um movimento de cabeça

-- Sa- testuda, fez o selamento da Tsunade...—a médica concordou com a cabeça.

-- Para que serve este selo?-- Konan estava curiosa

-- Eu tenho uma reserva de chakra selada aqui Konan-san, uma pequena quantidade que pode ser muito útil quando fico sem...

Eles ficaram ali conversando sobre muitas coisas até metade da manhã. O líder estava abismado com a velocidade em que Itachi fora curado, a médica da organização além de forte, era muito habilidosa.

-- Itachi, mais tarde quero você e Sakura em minha sala. Ino, dê-me os pergaminhos e você e Deidara estão dispensados. Konan....

-- Pein-san, se não se importa, quero ficar um pouco mais aqui fora, mais tarde eu entro está bem...

Não era uma pergunta, era um informativo mesmo, mas ela preferiu fazer em forma de pergunta, era um hábito bobo que ele tinha de querer mostrar na frente dos outros Akatsukis que quem mandava na organização era ele afinal, ela não se importava com essas aparências desde que ele continuasse fazendo as coisas do jeito que ela queria. Ele concordou com a cabeça, pegou os pergaminhos das mãos de Ino e entrou na sede.

-- Estarei na sala estudando isso – disse mostrando os pergaminhos que segurava já se dirigindo para o interior da sede

-- Bom, eu com toda certeza preciso de um banho – disse Ino minutos depois, despedindo-se com um aceno dos outros.

-- Eu vou com você, um – Deidara disse indo atrás da loira

Sakura e Konan ficaram mais algum tempo ali conversando sobre a missão da azulada, o selo novo da rosada e seu novo treinamento, sobre jutsus médicos, as técnicas especiais de papel da Konan observadas pelo silêncio de Itachi que acompanhava todos que as garotas falavam sem opinar. Tempo depois o moreno começou a achar aquilo ali chato demais, Sakura e Konan estavam conversando sobre banalidades e falando sobre suas histórias antes de entrarem na organização. " Coisa típica de mulher" ele pensou. De fato, as duas conversavam tanto quanto se conhecessem a vida toda.

-- Se não se importam, eu vou entrar – e sumiu

-- Grande avanço Itachi está fazendo ao seu lado, Sakura-san

-- Arigato Konan-san, ambos estamos evoluindo – ela lhe sorriu

-- Sakura, agora que estamos sozinhas, gostaria de conversar algo com você.

......................... (hahaha, o que elas conversaram.. depois eu conto...)

-- Itachi- san – o moreno ouviu a voz mais familiar o chamar

-- Shishou – se virou para encarar o mascarado – o líder voltou, vai fazer o que me disse ontem ( o que eles conversaram ontem... depois ou quem sabe em outro capítulo)

-- Não me chame assim onde podem te ouvir, por favor. Se eu for mesmo atrás do seu irmão, você irá abandonar sua garota pra me impedir?

-- Gomen ... sensei – disse dando a entender que não se importava em chamá-lo como bem queria – tenho um palpite de que você não vai..

-- Como disse?

-- O líder ficou claramente espantado em ver que minha visão se recuperou em tão pouco tempo, agora que ele sabe quem você é, vai te prender aqui pra que também se recupere, mesmo que você não queira, porque você é a arma mais poderosa dessa organização. Quanto a outra resposta, para você ir atrás do meu irmão no meu lugar contra a minha vontade terá que fugir da organização, pois não importa quem você é, Pein é o líder disso aqui, então desobedecendo-o você terá que ser caçado, quem você acha que vai ser mandado atrás de você? Quem mais aqui pode lutar contra um sharingan? Nem vou ter que deixar Sakura, será uma missão oficial.

-- Você não entende que o Sasuke deve ser morto? Eu sei o quanto isso dói em você, sacrificou a sua vida por aquele garoto, mas entenda uma coisa, ele é apenas mais um típico Uchiha, pode ter o meu poder mas não é como eu ou como você. Eu sei que se ele chegar até você, você é capaz de deixar aquele imbecil te matar, ele é a tua única fraqueza, aqui pode não ser a vida que você sonhou mas foi nessa organização que você encontrou sua força, veja bem como você começou a viver depois que essa médica veio pra cá. Você já sujou as mão demais com sangue sem que fosse tua vontade, deixe que dessa vez eu termino o trabalho.

-- Não há trabalho a terminar, tudo fica como está se ele não me encontrar

-- Isso é apostar no escuro, esse guri está cada vez mais forte, ele tem talento e está chagando cada dia mais perto

-- Sensei, se seu ódio por Konoha já passou a ponto de querer fazer tal coisa por mi...

-- Não foi meu ódio por Konoha que diminuiu – ele cortou – cuido de você desde da noite em que saímos daquele complexo com as mãos sujas de sangue, eu sempre soube que aquilo não era tua vontade, nunca te falei isso, mas abri mão da liderança da Akatsuki pra poder ficar como o olho mais focado em você. Sou seu sensei e ajudei você a acabar com o clã que eu mesmo fundei, não é meu ódio por Konoha que diminuiu, mas a admiração pelo ninja que você foi e se tornou me impedem de aceitar ver você morrer por alguém como o Sasuke.

-- Se quer demonstrar admiração por mim, faça qualquer coisa, mas não mate meu irmão – virou as costas e sumiu pelo corredor da casa.

........................................................................

Pein havia desistido de abrir seus pergaminhos apressadamente, preferiu esperar por Konan, a kunoichi sempre era útil nesses momentos, entendia resolvia melhor sobre os passos a serem tomados de acordo com a informação recém obtida, então chamou Hidan e Kakuso para passarem o relatório de sua missão, agora ele contava a quantidade de dinheiro trazida por ambos e que ajudariam muito para darem continuidade aos planos, enquanto aguardava por Kisame e Madara que tinham uma missão um tanto espacial. Durante sua saída, o peixe e o Uchiha estiveram em uma vila rica liderada por um homem de caráter duvidoso e pouca inteligência, a missão dos dois era devastar a vila, deixar o líder com medo de uma ameaça desconhecida e descobrir todos os pontos fortes e fracos da vila, motivo, assim que obtivesse os relatório e os pudesse observar direito mandaria um grupo visitar a vila oferecendo-lhes proteção contra inimigos.

Ele estava terminado de contar o precioso dinheiro que ia dar uma folga em pelo menos metade de suas preocupações quando ouviu baterem em sua porta. Os dois entraram e narram a missão que foi um sucesso completo, a vila estava em alvoroço por não fazer idéia de quem havia os atacado de forma tão letal. Após pouca conversa e um elogio Pein dirigiu a palavra a Madara pedindo para que ele viesse com Sakura e Itachi quando eles viessem ali para sua sala. O caolho concordou com a cabeça, embora internamente soubesse que Itachi estava certo, Pein iria lhe fazer ficar ali para ser curado.

Essa era uma coisa que Madara guardava somente para si, seus planos era ir atrás do garoto Uchiha e matá-lo antes do mesmo encontrar seu irmão, uma vez que esse estava finalmente sendo feliz em sua vida ao lado de Sakura. A vida para Madara já não fazia muito sentido fazia anos, cuidar de Itachi de longe era o que o motivava seus dias, não queria morrer antes do aluno para não deixá-lo completamente sozinho por aí. Mas Itachi agora não estava mais sozinho, nunca mais estaria, ele tem sua medinin ao seu lado, era amor o que sentiam um pelo outro, isso ele tinha certeza e ele finalmente poderia morrer em paz. Porém a médica atrapalharia outro plano na história, o plano de Itachi em morrer pelas mãos do irmão, então na solidão de seus pensamentos o Uchiha caolho planejou matar Sasuke, se fosse morrer que fosse fazendo uma última coisa por Itachi, impedir que se deixasse morrer pelas mãos do irmão mesmo contra a vontade do ex aluno. Mas agora o que Pein o ordenaria acabava com esses planos, Sakura certamente iria o curar por completo e morrer não seria mais uma tarefa tão simples, essa era outra coisa que escondia de Itachi, há meses vinha se sentindo doente, tossindo grossos escarros de sangue, sentia-se cada vez mais fraco, a morte finalmente depois de tantos anos amaldiçoados o viria buscar de qualquer jeito. Não queria ser curado, mas Sakura provavelmente faria isso. Então ele se retirou da sala de Pein, ainda tinha algum tempo até ser chamado novamente aquela sala, então poderia usar esse tempo para pensar em um novo plano que envolvesse todos seus interesses: matar Sasuke antes dele chegar ao irmão, provar a Itachi que tudo isso era por admiração ao mesmo e morrer.

..........................................................................................

Ao ver a última dupla sair de sua sala, Pein voltou a pensar em seus pergaminhos, chegou a pegar um deles na mão para desselá-lo (sempre criando novas palavras...), mas mais uma vez pensou em Konan. Onde ela estaria, geralmente ela estava com ele em qualquer lugar que fosse, ainda mais que ela também devia estar curiosa com a informação que obteriam dali.

Olhou para o jardim pela janela pra ver se ela ainda se encontrava lá conversando com os outros, mas o local estava vazio, começou a se preocupar. Largou o pergaminho em cima da mesa e saiu da sala em busca da amada. Iria para sala social ou para cozinha se não tivesse se deparado com a cena de Sakura saindo de seu quarto. A mesma parecia tão compenetrada em pensamentos que nem notou o dono do quarto que saia em sua frente. Sem falar nada, Pein entrou no aposento e viu foi Konan dormindo como um anjo esparramada na cama de casal. Pode ver também o provável motivo da rosada ter saído dali, no bidezinho ao lado da cama encontrava-se uma xícara que continha um líquido fervente, um chá ou um preparo cujo aroma parecia ser até bom. Assustou-se pensando que enquanto ele estava preocupado com missões e pergaminho talvez a namorada estivesse passando mal ou até mesmo precisando dele ali.

Chegou mais perto da mesma, pode ver que estava mais pálida que o normal, tirou a capa e se juntou a ela na cama, deitando-se de lado sobre o próprio braço. Trouxe a ninja para mais perto de si e simplesmente ficou ali alisando-lhe os cabelos, guardando seu sono e admirando cada traço do rosto delicado. Talvez ela só estivesse cansada demais, afinal quase não tiveram tempo para descansar nos últimos dias. No fim, mesmo sem perceber acabou dormindo também.

........................................................................

No quarto fora da sede (sim, pra quem não lembra, o quarto do Deidara é o único fora da casa) o casal de loiros conversavam abraçados na cama.

-- Acha mesmo que somos mesmo tão parecidos fisicamente? – a loira perguntou mudando a franja de lado, para ficar igual a Deidara

-- Nem um pouco. Só de longe talvez, ou quando você faz cara de braba, un – respondeu entrelaçando a mão da ninja que estava deitada sobre si e agora deitava a cabeça em seu peito.

-- Bom, pelo menos sabemos com quem nossos filhos irão se parecer um dia – ela brincou, ele riu

-- Acho que eles serão um tanto explosivos, un

-- Seu pai também as tinha? – perguntou passando o polegar na pequena boca da mão dele

-- Não, un mas minha mãe sim. Embora ela sempre tenha achado isso uma maldição, esse selo que tenho no peito com a boca costurada un, ela fez em todas as bocas extras do corpo dela – disse levando a mão livre ao peito à centímetros de onde ela escorava a cabeça.

-- Me fale mais sobre essa aqui – ela pos a mão sobre a dele em seu peito – Você se orgulha tanto de suas mãos, por que fez isso aqui?

-- Porque a temo un– disse depois de escolher as palavras – Eu a costurei la no hotel onde estávamos porque temia que você tivesse repulsa dela, amo demais você para perdê-la por algo desse tipo un. Mas também temo seu poder, passei a temer depois que você chegou, temo sentir vontade de usá-la un

-- Dei-san, do que está falando.. sabe o amo tanto quanto, nunca sentiria repulsa por nada que viesse de você... mas me explique, que poder é esse que te faz temer?

-- O mesmo que de minhas mãos un, porém com mais intensidade... imagine que caso eu engula argila explosiva por essa boca a dimensão do meu ataque pode chegar a uma explosão que devastaria tudo em um raio de 10 km un. Esse é o poder dessa boca aqui no meu peito un.

Ao ouvir o loiro, Ino ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo – Devastaria? Mas como você teria tempo para escapar disso? – a resposta do outro foi apenas um sinal negativo com a cabeça e ela pode entender o que significava, sem entender muito bem por que, Ino sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, coisa que ela detestava pois a fazia lembrar da menina que deixou pra trás esquecida na lembrança de uma vila muito longe dali onde vivia uma Ino fútil e bobinha – Mas você não faria isso não é mesmo? -- perguntou se contendo

-- Para proteger algo maior que minha vida un eu usaria sim – ele não sabia o que dizer, não olhando para ela, o fato era que, se fosse por ela, para protegê-la ele não questionaria a decisão de se explodir, mas dizer isso só deixaria a ninja mais preocupada.

-- Dei-san, me prometa que nunca vai usar isso, não existe nada que seja maior que sua vida... nem arte, nem a Akatsuki, nem eu...

Ele não a respondeu, apenas a beijou e deixou que ela interpretasse o beijo como a resposta que quisesse – Ino, já ia me esquecendo un – disse se esticando-se para pegar sua bolsa e tirar de la um pergaminho simples, com intenção também de mudar de assunto – comprei isso pra você un na primeira noite que passamos naquela vilazinha un – e tirou um embrulho de dentro do pergaminho, entregando para ela

-- No primeiro dia? Mas naquele dia nós ainda.. bom, ainda não tínhamos nada

-- Tinha sim un, pelo menos eu tinha com você un – Ela sorriu e abriu o pacote, ficando encantada com seu conteúdo – Vi quando estávamos indo para o hotel, era pra você usar no festival, mas como nunca fomos nele un...

Ino erguia em sua frente o kimono mais lindo que já tinha visto, ele era dourado com florzinhas azuis e o laço verde como os raminhos das flores. Era uma peça muito elegante e apesar da cor, era bem discreto. Os olhos dela brilhavam olhando a peça maravilhada – Arigato Dei-san – disse beijando-lhe animada.

-- Você não vai vestir pra eu ver, un?

-- Não, vou deixar pra mostrá-lo a você um dia que me levar a um festival ou me levar para termos uma noite só nossa longe da Akatsuki, un – disse rindo

-- Está me intimando para levá-la para jantar? Ino, sou um assassino procurado pelas grandes vilas shinobis un e você uma ninja desaparecida que foi dada como morta por sua vila natal un, infelizmente não dá pra ir em restaurantes ou passeando por vilas e coisas assim un – Ao ouvir isso a loira ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando-o – Aff, ok ok, no próximo festival que tiver pelas redondezas nós iremos disfarçados, pode ser Ino un?

A loira sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e se encolheu entre os braços do outro, ainda não tinha esquecido o papo sobre Deidara se explodir, de fato ela sabia que ele era teimoso e imprevisível e ela agora tinha algo para temer também.... mesmo assim decidiu esquecer isso por um momento e deixar sua mente ir longe imaginando-se dentro da bela peça passeando com ele por qualquer lugar que fosse...

......................................................

-- Então era isso que ela estava enrolando tanto pra falar com você?

-- Acho que sim – disse ela se ajoelhando atrás do namorado que estava em sua posição de meditação abraçando-o – Você está muito tenso, parece preocupado com algo...

-- Coisas – ele disse colocando a mão sobre a dela – coisas e mais coisas...

-- Não posso saber dessas coisas? – ela disse se inclinando anda mais atrás dele e ele pode sentir algo frio encostar em seu dorso nu, sabia que era a jóia que havia dado a ela.

Lembrou-se que naquele dia queria ter usado as palavras eu te amo para acompanhar o presente, afinal era exatamente aquilo que aquela jóia queria dizer...mas ele não conseguiu... embora soubesse que era amor de verdade o que sentia por ela. Mas hoje a cabeça dele estava cheia pela conversa que tivera com Madara mais cedo, isso o fazia pensar, entre o amor que sentia por Sakura e o que sentia pelo irmão, qual seria mais forte? Sentia-se mal por saber que desistiria de seus planos de morte para viver ao lado dela..mas também sabia que não seria capaz de matar o irmão. Abriu os olhos para procurar a amada, uma coisa era certa, no dia em que seu destino o encontrasse, fosse para morrer por Sasuke ou para viver com Sakura, ela deveria saber da verdade...ela deveria saber de tudo....

-- Sakura-chan...

-- Itachi- senpai – ela brincou em resposta o que fez ele dar um discreto sorriso

-- Aishiteru

-- Aishiterumo Itachi – disse botando o peso de seu corpo pra frente, fazendo com que fosse parar de lado no colo do moreno beijando-o

-- Sakura, já é hora de você saber de algumas coisas sobre mim

Ela ficou o olhando admirada, queria muito saber coisas sobre ele, ele era sempre tão quieto. Ele a pegou no colo e a colocou confortável na cama, sentando-se ao seu lado depois contou-lhe tudo, desde coisas de antes do massacre até as atuais mudanças em seus planos. A reação dela até que foi boa pra quem estava diante de uma realidade que ninguém jamais esperava sobre ele

--Seria egoísmo se eu te pedisse para escolher viver? – ela perguntou depois de ouvir tudo?

-- Não, não seria – disse abraçando-a – Eu queria viver co você e fazer o Sasuke ficar longe para não precisar matá-lo pra viver em paz.

Ela riu

-- O que foi que eu falei de engraçado?

-- Nada, é que é estranho ouvir um akatsuki falar em paz sabe...embora...a vida aqui seja bem mais calma do que eu imaginava quando vivia em Konoha

-- Sakura, se o que você me contou for mesmo verdade, tempo muito calmos podem vir por aí

-- Ou não.... – ela completou. – Então Tobi, o mascarado é na verdade seu sensei que ajudou você a matar os Uchihas? -- ela começou um questionário que ajudaria a colocar suas idéias em ordem, acabara de ouvir a história do namorado, que era absolutamente o contrário do que imaginava, mas o que afinal ela imaginava, ela nem fazia idéia, havia milhares de perguntas em sua cabeça, mas poderia fazê-las mais tarde, no momento, apenas algumas eram necessárias. A história de Itachi ainda parecia algo distante, como uma ficção, embora não houvesse duvidado da palavra do moreno em nenhum momento.

-- É

-- E Madara é o Uchiha mais poderoso de todos... -- ela parecia ainda tentar formar uma linha de raciocínio

-- Não, esse é o Sasuke, mas ele ainda não sabe..

-- Sim, mas digo...no momento, entre você e Madara..

-- Sim, mesmo eu sendo muito evoluído, meu poder não se compara nem de longe ao dele, aos deles – corrigiu querendo se referir a Sasuke – acho que nem o próprio Madara sabe tudo que é capaz de fazer com seus olhos, aquele sharingan é capaz de coisas inimagináveis

-- Mas o Sasuke só vai ficar mais poderoso que você se tiver os seus olhos...

-- Depois de me matar

-- Não fale como se fosse algo que estivesse decidido... -- ela falou séria – Por que Madara não ficou cego daquele olho? Digo, ele usa o mesmo poder que você, até mais...

-- Eu não sei – disse a olhando como se pudesse ver o que ela pensava no momento, sabia que tudo que havia dito pra Sakura naquela noite estava se encaixando de alguma maneira e que ela estava pensando em algo, caso contrario não faria logo aquelas perguntas, sendo que ficou sabendo de muitas outras coisas que poderiam ser questionadas hoje..

...............................................................

Longe dali, em Konoha, Shikamaru se encontrava mais uma vez na sala da Hokage para lhe informar sobre mais uma falha. (tadinho)

-- Tsunade-sama, era a Akatsuki, o ninja que enfrentei tinha o rosto coberto por pircings, cabelo ruivo e olhos em espiral, Chouji enfrentou o usuário de explosivos, Naruto que estava no acampamento cuidando de Sai enfrentou uma kunoichi de cabelos azuis que fazia jutsus com papel. Como os pergaminhos foram tirados da mochila eu não sei dizer, pois Naruto diz que em nenhum momento deixou de ter a kunoichi sob seus olhos, mas..

-- Mas... -- a sannin ouvia tudo atenta, pois conhecia dois desses ninjas pessoalmente e sabia quem era o terceiro e das coisas que era capaz...

-- Bom, tivemos um incidente na noite anterior com eles em um restaurante, mas achávamos que eram civis e não ninjas, o fato é que estavam de quatro pessoas, havia mais uma kunoichi, ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis, nenhum de nós a viu no ataque ao acampamento.

-- E Sai?

-- Sai não estava nada bem, foi esse o motivo de nossa parada, quando voltei para o acampamento ele já estava morto, sem sinal de luta ou de ferimento... ele simplesmente morreu.

-- Hai. Quero que encontre a Akatsuki, tentar pegar os pergaminhos agora é em vão, mas quero que saiba mais sobre essa ninja misteriosa. SHIZUNE – gritou, a morena entrou imediatamente na sala. -- quero uma autópsia completa do corpo de Sai, quero que procure principalmente vestígios de envenenamento, mas antes, Sai era um ANBU, se ainda tinha chakra quando morreu podemos extrair alguma memória dele...

-- Hai – ela sumiu

-- Envenenamento...

-- Estiveram em um restaurante antes não foi? Poderiam ter colocado algo na comida ou na bebida, mas também pode ter sido um jutsu psíquico, ou genjutsu e por isso ninguém viu a quarta ninja, se for isso fica impresso na memória dele e nós descobrimos. Por isso quero que encontre essa mulher misteriosa, Shikamaru, você não deveria saber disso, mas temos uma lista completa dos membros da Akatsuki com seus poderes, mas essa pessoa que me descreveu não existe em minha lista, é um novo membro... Quero que me de uma lista dos ninjas que vai levar com você, escolha bem, você não pode mais falhar.

-- Hai – ele respondeu e sumiu

.............................................................................

Konan acordou sentindo algo pesado sobre seu corpo, viu que se tratava do braço de Pein que caíra sobre si. Ela olhou para o ruivo tão bonito, ele parecia tão calmo quando dormia, passou o braço por cima do corpo dele a fim de pegar a xícara que Sakura devia ter deixado ali, que vergonha, a outra estava a ajudando e ela dormira antes dela voltar da cozinha com seu chá, sentiu o cheiro do mesmo e bebeu, ele não estava mais quente como quando fora deixado ali, mas já estava acostumada com isso, nem sempre as missões eram boas e confortáveis como essa última que tivera, comparado algumas situações que já passara, aquele chá frio poderia ser considerado algo excepcionalmente bom. Excepcionalmente bom? Ela sentiu o gosto da bebida querendo voltar pelo caminho de sua garganta. -- Kuso – ela reclamou, era apenas um chá, iria vomitar por tão pouco?

Levou o braço novamente em direção ao bidezinho para devolver a xícara, no entanto a ânsia a pegou de surpresa e para evitar vomitar ali na cama, ao lado de Pain, deixou sem querer a louça cair no chão, acordando o ruivo.

Pain ouviu o barulho de algo quebrando ao mesmo tempo em que viu konan sair num pulo da cama em direção ao banheiro, assustado coma a reação, foi atrás dela, entrando no banheiro a tempo de encontrar a azulada ajoelhada em frente ao sanitário.

-- Konan, o que há com você? O que sente? -- disse se abaixando ao lado da mesma lhe segurando as mechas soltas do cabelo para evitar que fossem sujos.

-- Nada, é só um enjôo – disse quando se sentiu um pouco melhor

-- Vem – disse a erguendo – fique deitada lah na cama enquanto eu vou chamar a Sakura-chan..

-- Não, eu já conversei com ela.. isso tudo é normal...

-- Como normal? Ainda quando chegamos você estava bem, um pouco pálida, mas bem. Eu não entendo como isso pode ser normal.... -- disse já chegando com ela na beira da cama, onde a fez sentar.

-- Pain, isso é normal sim porque, bom, mulheres grávidas sentem mesmo muitos enjôos do nada...e eu estou grávida!

CONTINUA....

MINNA

Então, esse capítulo foi uma espécie de introdução pro que vem pela frente, por isso foi cheio de diálogos...daqui pra frente vem mais ação...

queres saber o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos???

leia nas entrelinhas, ta quase tudo aí...

Bom, o Madara vai mostrar a identidade dele pra todo mundo, a Sakura finalmente sabe a história do Itachi e com toda certeza não quer que ele morra, a Ino tb aprendeu um pouco mais sobre o namorado, e a Konan ta grávida, isso pode ser bom pra uns, ruim pra outros, o certo eh que essa gravidez vai mudar muita coisa...

Acho que eu falei uma vez que o Sasuke ia vim no capítulo 16...bom, ele não vem ainda...mas quem sabe no 17...ou no 18...

MOMENTO MERCHAN

= O AMOR EH UM ESTOURO: Capítulo cinco postado (depois de décadas)

Pls, passem por lah se puderem ^.~

= PRA QUEM GOSTA DE LER PEIN E KONAN: fic O Nascimento de Pein em 3 episódios

Que estou postando o segundo hj tb

É uma fic pequenina de apenas três capítulos que não ta na minha ass pq... bom, nem sei pq, depois vou colocar ali, mesmo assim, vou deixar o link aqui tb!!!

= OS FINS QUE JUSTIFICAM OS MEIOS: Eu não desisti nem abandonei a fic, soh quero terminar essa ou a outra fic antes pra poder me dedicar mais. Mesmo assim, postarei o segundo capítulo essa semana pra ninguém esquecer dela XDDD

= Holy Virgin: songfic. Parece que o Sasuke tava querendo dar uma de amante profissional, (idiota, burro daquele jeito querendo pegar duas ao mesmo tempo...ele nem tem essa capacidade) agora ele vai se ferrar.. porque algumas (gentileza minha, a verdade eh q são todas) mulheres são bem vingativas^^

Vai ser postada junto com o fim que justificam os meios ~.^

OH LEVEI MEIO SÉCULO PRA POSTAR, MAS VOLTEI BEM GENEROSA NEH... 6 CAPÍTULOS POSTADOS QUASE Q DE UMA VEZ SOH \O/

BJKS

COMENTEM PLS


	16. Das cinzas às cinzas, do pó ao pó

Minna *.*

Como prometido.. esse cap não demorou quase nada

Mas ao contrário do que eu prometi... o hentai Pain e Konan vai ficar pro 17

E vcs me perguntam: NANIIIIIIIII Ò.Ó

E eu respondo: A fic tem um esboço e eu acabei esquecendo de um detalhe importante ¬¬

Tive que por ele antes do hentai, pra fazer sentido..mas vejam pelo lado bom, o hentai já ta escrito, ou seja o próximo capítulo tb não vai demorar nada nada pra vir ^.~

Brigadinho pela compreenção^^

E boa leitura!!!

LEGENDINHA:

-- BLA BLA – FALA

" BLA BLA" PENSAMENTO

(BLA BLA) OPINIÃO INTROMETIDA DA AUTORA

" -- BLA BLA" FALA QUANDO TEM MUITA GENTE FALANDO AO MESMO TEMPO

Capítulo 16 – Das cinzas às cinzas do pó ao pó

Ele se sentia sonso, estava acordando lentamente encontrando dificuldade até mesmo em abrir os olhos... mas onde é que estava mesmo? "—Ah.. você finalmente está acordando" ouviu alguém dizer... mas não era Konan que falava... era outra pessoa... Konan... Konan... onde ela estaria que não estava ali ao lado dele como sempre...afinal, por que diabos ele estava ali... Subitamente sua cabeça começou a doer, ainda meio desperto, meio sonso ergueu a mão para levá-la ao foco da dor, mas foi parado por alguém antes que pudesse tocar sua testa.

-- Iie – Sakura disse ao descer a mão de seu líder – Se estiver doendo demais lhe faço um preparo, mas mantenha essas mão longe dali ok...feche os olhos e aproveite para descansar

-- Onde estou? – perguntou assim que reconheceu a voz da medinin da Akatsuki

-- No seu quarto mesmo – disse simples – Não se lembra do que aconteceu? A batida afetou sua memória?

-- Que batida? (isso responde as perguntas ¬¬) – ele se sentia atordoado... perdido

-- É, parece que você não lembra mesmo...vou te narrar os fatos, você e Konan-san estavam conversando, você desmaiou, caiu e bateu com a cabeça na quina do armarinho, dae a Konan me chamou pra cuidar disso – disse olhando pro corte e o hematoma em cima do olho direito do ruivo.

-- Onde ela está? Por que não está aqui?

-- ... – ela ficou em silêncio

Sakura´s Flesh Back On:

-- Ah! Não se preocupe Konan- san, isso não foi nada, vou fazer um curativo no corte, passar uma pomada para o hematoma e uns chás pra dor... tirando o galo, ele vai ficar bem – disse enquanto erguia o ruivo desacordado olhando para a amiga que chorava silenciosa. – Konan-san? Não precisa ficar nervosa assim, lembre-se do bebe, esse tipo de coisa o afeta, Pain está bem, isso não foi nada

-- Eu sei – disse sem deixar de chorar – cuide dele por favor – e se virou para abandonar o quarto

-- Mas isso vai levar uns dez minutos, você pode tomar conta dele depois...

-- Ele desmaiou com a notícia

-- Aha, muitos homens reagem assim, Konan é normal

-- Não, eu sabia já que Pain não iria aceitar isso... uma criança no meio da vida perigosa e instável que levamos

-- Konan, não diga isso, ter uma criança é algo maravilhoso, cedo ou tarde ele vai perceber isso – a outra lhe enviou um riso falso

-- Me faça esse favor, sim? Cuide dele e invente qualquer coisa se ele perguntar de mim... hoje eu preciso ficar sozinha – e sumiu, fechando a porta, deixando ela sozinha cuidando do líder.

Sakura´s Flesh Back Off

-- Ela estava muito nervosa, nesse caso é melhor para ela e o bebe não ficarem aqui

Pain se sentiu ainda mais sonso ao ouvir a última frase de Sakura.. " ela e o bebe..." bebe, sim, agora ele lembrava...ele desmaiara porque sua namorada havia lhe contado sobre uma gravidez... "grávida, Konan está grávida... como isso foi acontecer...ahh eu estou fudid* já está sendo um problema se manter com a organização... como cuidaria de um bebe ali, no meio da vida cheia de riscos que ele, Konan e todos os outros Akatsukis levam?"

Sakura assistia ao ruivo fazendo caretas de olhos fechados na cama, parecia que sua ligeira amnésia havia passado... pela primeira vez estava vendo uma expressão clara no rosto de Pain, ela via ali medo... Konan estava errada, não é o caso dele não ter aceitado e sim de não estar preparado para tudo isso... Pensou em si, em como gostaria de um dia ser mãe também mas que tinha que admitir..se se descobrisse grávida hoje, também não saberia muito bem o que fazer.. Sentia pena da situação que Pain se encontrava no momento, nunca admitiria é claro, ela acima de todos sabia como ser alvo de pena era humilhante.. mas no caso, sua pena poderia levar o nome de solidariedade...

-- Pain-sama – chamou – Venha, levante bem devagar – ela o guiou pelos ombros até o líder ficar sentado na cama – Beba isso, vai se sentir melhor – sem falar nada, com o olhar fixamente perdido ele aceitou a xícara e bebeu seu conteúdo de forma mecânica

-- Ela não quis ficar aqui não é mesmo? Ela deve estar muito magoada comigo... – finalmente dirigiu os olhos cinzas em direção às grandes esmeraldas

-- Tente entender que ela está tão assustada e perdida quanto você Pain-san... ela está muito frágil, estava com medo de contar a você, ela já está com quase três meses.. entenda, quando ela conseguiu contar, você agiu da forma como ela temia

-- Preciso vê-la – disse tentando se levantar

-- Hoje é melhor você deixar ela sozinha, amanhã quando estiverem mais calmos vocês conversam. Mas tente se lembrar que está sendo igualmente difícil para os dois, então será bem melhor enfrentarem isso juntos – levantou-se para pegar a pomada para passar na testa dele novamente – e nem ouse me pedir para abortar essa criança – disse já distribuindo o creme pela pele alva – mato você ao invés do bebe, sem pensar duas vezes. Agora durma, esteja bem descansado para quando for ver a mãe do seu filho..

-- Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir... – disse sem ligar para o aviso ameaçador da médica, na verdade, tinha pensado em aborto sim, mas nunca iria sugerir isso a Konan, Sakura nem teria chance para matá-lo, Konan o mataria com as próprias mãos...

-- Deite e relaxe – disse fazendo muito selo em sua frente e num passe de mágica Pain estava dormindo tranquilo o sono induzido por ela.

-- E o líder? – ouviu a voz de seu amado quando chegou ao corredor

-- Está dormindo... pelas próximas horas, ele precisa de um descançinho – Sakura respondeu

-- Hm.. Sakura- chan, há uma coisa que eu preciso conferir..então vou sair com o Kisame pra ver isso ok..

-- Eu poderia ir com você...não coloquei o pé pra fora depois que cheguei aqui...

-- Adoraria ter você como companhia, mas "para você isso poderia ser perigoso" ele pensou em dizer... – Mas preciso que você fique de olho em Madara, Kisame vai comigo, estamos acostumados a trabalhar juntos, está bem..

Ela não perderia tempo, perguntando onde estava indo ou o que ele iria fazer, se não tinha falado por vontade própria até ali, não falaria mesmo ela perguntando.

-- E por acaso eu tenho escolha? – ela sorriu e se pendurou no pescoço dele

-- Na verdade não, mas se eu fosse sem te avisar eu acho que você me mataria quando voltasse – disse a abraçando em resposta

-- Que bom que conhece a mulher que tem – e o beijou

-- hrahrum (isso era pra ser alguém pigarreando^^) – eles pararam com o beijo – Desculpa interromper, mas o Kisame está la fora perguntando por você Itachi-kun...bem impaciente ¬¬

-- Arigato Ino- chan. Volto ainda esta noite – disse a segunda frase baixo o suficiente para somente Sakura ouvir e foi.

-- Onde estava? Quase não conversamos desde que vocês voltaram... – ela perguntou pra loira

-- Tendo um merecido descanso – respondeu – Encontramos o pessoal de Konoha na missão...

-- Shika, Chouji, Naruto e Sai – Konan contou.. Parece que você surpreendeu bastante o casal de líderes..

-- Você também com aquele treinamento e com Itachi enchergando...

-- Sakura eu matei o Sai... matei ele e não me sinto nem um pouco arrependida

-- Ele bem que merec...

KABUUUUM (jah deu pra ver q tou mal de onomatopéia ¬¬)

-- Deidara? – As duas se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e se viraram para sair mas ouviram o barulho de vidro se espatifando atrás de si

-- É o quarto do líder

-- Kuso, ele tah em sono induzido – disse Sakura se virando para invdir o quarto novamente

-- O que está acontecendo? -- quis saber Ino

Ao abrir a porta as meninas se deparam com um aposento sendo invadido por ninjas sem marca

-- Vocês invadiram o lugar errado – Ino

-- Ino, cuide daqueles três ali, que eu cuido desses aqui

-- Não nos obriguem a machucar rostinhos tão lindos, só queremos o líder da organização de criminosos rank S, há um senhorio que está pagando muito bem pela pele dele

-- Ah bom, se é só o líder que vocês querem.... -- Sakura disse irônica -- ... podem tentar pegar SANARO ò.ó – abrindo uma cratera no chão e com isso conseguindo quebrar a perna de um dos ninjas

" Agora, vamos ver se eu sou uma boa aluna" pensou enquanto se deixava cair na cratera com os outros ninjas

-- Vai ter que fazer muito mais que isso gracinha – disse um dos ninjas

Ela sorriu cínica enquanto sua pele se desprendia fazendo milhares de pétalas de Sakuras voarem pelo lugar, até que ela sumisse totalmente

-- Pra onde ela foi – disse o mais alto dos ninjas dando um passo para trás, mas ao mover o pé sentiu o solo ceder como se fosse fino demais. Guiadas pelo movimento do ninja, pétalas que estavam voando desceram até o pé que ele havia movido e o prendeu ali

-- Não se mova, ela usa técnicas de ilusão

-- Não há ilusão na dor que ele vai sentir – disse a kunoichi que se materializava diante do ninja preso, cravando uma kunai em fundo em seu abdome e assistindo o homem se contorcer e gritar de dor cada vez que lhe fincava outra kunai – Não se preocupe, eu só tenho kunais suficiente para cobrir a extensão do seu abdome, você não vai morrer por isso, vai morrer pela alucinação que a dor provoca

-- Quem é você? -- perguntou o terceiro ao perceber que aquela ninja não usava selo de vila nenhuma

-- Ela sou eu -- respondeu outra kunoichi que vinha por trás do mesmo segurando uma grande katana – E eu – disse outra exatamente igual – E não se esqueça de nós – um grupo de mulheres apareceu todas idênticas a Sakura, todas com a grande katana na mão – Todas nós – O invasor estava cercado por pelo menos 50 Sakuras, que em ordem aleatória cravaram a arma que carregavam em diferentes pontos do corpo dele. Ao terminar, todas sumiram e a verdadeira olhou para o único ninja que ainda estava consciente ali, o primeiro, que havia quebrado a perna. Olhou pra ele tremendo de medo pelo que havia visto, e riu. Saiu do buraco que ela mesma tinha feito, uma vez na superfície colocou uma mão em cada lado da cratera e com sua força absurda, uniu o solo novamente soterrando os ninjas la embaixo.

Perto dali, Konan estava de olhos fechados, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem quando sentiu algo... muitos chakras, ergueu-se para voltar a sede, não era normal tantos ninjas por aquela redondeza. Ao botar o pé na trilha que a levaria de volta ouviu uma explosão, teve um mal pressentimento, subiu até um ponto mais alto e viu a fumaça da explosão que vinha da direção de seu lar – Deidara... -- murmurou ao pensar em todos os chakra que tinha sentido e correu

No quarto do líder, ao mesmo tempo que Sakura dava um jeitinho em seus oponentes, Ino lutava com três ao mesmo tempo. Arremessou shurikens no segundo enquanto cortava o primeiro com seu chakra diferenciado e o socava para longe, lutou com a katana contra o terceiro que também usava uma espada, mas diferente da sua, a que ele usava ainda se dividia em duas de lâminas muito finas. Ela o enganou, esmurrou e finalizou seu ataque fincando-lhe a katana na lateral de seu pescoço. Para não perder tempo tomou a espada do inimigo e a usou contra o segundo ninja. Bem mais ágil devido a leveza da arma acabou com ele em dois golpes apenas – Ainda está consciente? -- olhou para o ninja que havia sido cortado por sua lâmina envenenada – Não importa – lhe deu um soco que o fez voar metros, correu até ele e o esmurrou em cheio. -- Coisinha ignorante que você está ficando hem Sa- chan – disse enquanto desencravava sua katana do corpo de um dos ninjas

-- O mesmo pra você – ela sorriu

-- Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui? -- Konan entrou no quarto apavorada

-- Um ataque, eles queriam o líder da organização – disse Ino, igualmente apavorada, pois pela primeira vez olhou para o ambiente atrás de si. Não havia mais sede, somente ruínas, além delas, Deidara, Madara, Hidan e Kakuso também haviam lutado

-- Pain? E onde ele está? -- disse vasculhando o quarto com os olhos

-- Ele está...bem ali – disse Sakura também vasculhando o lugar com os olhos, encontrando Pain desacordado jogado no chão... a cratera que ela havia aberto tinha semi-destruido o quarto " Ele deve ter picado na cama e caído no chão" pensou

-- PAIN!!! -- Konan correu até ele, vendo ele desacordado daquele jeito num ambiente como aquele, pensou logo pior – Acorda meu amor!!!

-- Konan-san, ele está apenas dormindo.. quando o ataque começou ele estava em sono induzido – Sakura fez selos e o líder acordou sonolento

Se reuniram ao redor dele, Deidara conseguiu arrancar de um dos ninjas que eles eram da Vila dos construtores (¬¬ nem perguntem) " -- Eu nem sabia que existiam ninjas lá" comentou Hidan " -- um dos que nos atacou disse que alguém está pagando bem pela pele do líder da organização de criminosos rank S" completou Ino " -- Não sobrou nenhum vivo un, não tem como espalharem nossa localização" Deidara concluiu " -- Na verdade tem, em Konoha, quando fazíamos uma missão desse tipo, sempre havia um grupo de três ninjas que ficavam escondidos, longe da batalha, justamente para que se o grupo falhasse eles pudessem voltar e dar as coordenadas, esses caras não pareciam se muito inteligentes, mas ainda há essa possibilidade de sermos alvo" disse Ino. " -- Mesmo assim, temos o tempo deles irem até seu líder e informar o que houve para então voltar, essa noite estamos tranquilos aqui" finalizou Sakura " -- Mais alguma coisa que devo saber?" perguntou Pain "-- Aham, seu escritório foi completamente destruído, não sobrou nada inteiro la, nem mesmo um clip de papel" informou Madara "-- Os pergaminhos que fomos buscar" disse irritado, lembrando que havia os deixado em cima da mesa sem nem mesmo abri-los " -- Será que teria alguma relação?" a voz de Hidan se sobressaiu "-- Muito improvável, se fosse o caso não teriam destruído o aposento correndo o risco de perder o documento" Ino usou a lógica " -- O mais provável é que tenham atacado primeiro lah com força total somente por ser o lugar mais provável de encontrar o alvo, a sala do líder" Sakura concluiu o raciocínio" -- Não o encontraram la, então invadiram a casa toda, un" disse Deidara

-- Está certo – Pain se levantou – assim que saírem daqui arrumem suas coisas, temos que estar prontos para partir a qualquer momento ou cedo pela manhã. Iremos para base B, ela não é tão bem equipada como essa aqui era, mas nós damos um jeito, vamos partir em pequenos grupos e seguir por caminhos separados, vamos ser o mais discretos possível, por isso quero que guardem suas bandanas arranhadas e a capa, todos menos, Sakura, Ino e Madara. Enquanto o resto da equipe vai ser discreta, vocês irão se destacar, atraindo o foco. Sakura – disse olhando a medinin – Seja la o que fez com os olhos de Uchiha Itachi, vai ter que funcionar com o olho esquerdo de Madara, quero os dois pares de Sharingan com o máximo de seu poder, quando partirmos vocês três seguirão para vila que Madara visitou com Kisame e completarão a segunda parte da missão. Podem mudar cor de cabelo, usar máscaras e até nomes diferentes, mas devem usar o uniforme completo da Akatsuki e passar por vilas movimentadas, quero todos os olhos em vocês para que saibam que a Akatsuki está em movimento e quero o foco no fato de termos o patriarca Uchiha e duas ninjas não identificadas letais na equipe e não na nossa movimentação. Depois de terminarem irão para base pelo Norte. Deidara, Hidan e Kakuso seguem à nordeste e Konan e eu vamos pelo leste. Konan, o ane...

-- Esteve comigo o tempo todo, está a salvo

-- Ótimo, onde estão Itachi e Kisame?

-- Verificando algo, Itachi disse que era importante, mas que voltava ainda hoje

-- Certo, vão todos. Sakura, assim que arrumar suas coisas comece seu trabalho com Madara

-- Hai – ela disse olhando para o mascarado que fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e saiu do lugar.

Sakura logo tomou o rumo do quarto que estava dividindo com Itachi. Hidan foi arrumar suas coisas e fazer uma oferenda a Jashin-sama com os corpos dos homens que havia matado naquele dia. Kakuso selou o havia sobrado do dinheiro e das armas da sede em um pergaminho. Ino e Deidara foram para seu quarto, ela arrumaria as coisas enquanto ele preparava mais explosivos C3 e C4 pois havia usado os seus durante a briga...também pudera, ele sozinho teve que dar conta da pelo menos trinta ninjas, fosse quem fosse que estava querendo Pain, devia estar pagando muito bem mesmo. Pain foi até os escombros de sua sala, tudo que tinha alguma importância para ele estava la, sentou-se nos escombros quando se convenceu que realmente não havia sobrado nada.

-- Vamos ter que começar do zero então? – ouviu a voz doce, mais melancólica que de costume aproximando-se de si

-- Pelo manos já temos experiência, somos um grupo bem competente e temos pra onde ir... não vai ser do zero

-- Ah ta – disse baixo, olhando para o que até pouco tempo era uma sala

-- Konan, sobre mais cedo eu....

-- ...Não precisa se explicar – ela cortou – Eu já sei tudo que você vai dizer e eu sei que não temos uma vida com estrutura para ter um bebe, não se preocupe, eu sempre soube que você não iria aceitar

-- Não, não.. não é isso – disse pulando na frente dela, pra ter certeza que ela estaria ouvindo e entendendo. Ajoelhou-se ante suas pernas – Não é uma questão de não aceitar é que...sabe, um filho, uma extensão de mim e você é ótimo... Só que é toda essa situação, eu não estava preparado para uma coisa assim, eu acho que me assustei quando você falou

-- Eu também não estou preparada para isso U.U

-- Mas não vai estar sozinha, e vamos aprender juntos como lidar com isso – disse enquanto beijava suas mãos – Meu anjo, me desculpe pela reação que tive está bem?

-- Obrigada Pain

-- Então – ele tentou sorrir, sabia que tempos cada vez mais difíceis estavam por vir, mas como Sakura disse, Konan estava muito frágil com toda essa situação e ele sabia que estressa-la só faria mal ao bebê – quase 3 meses e seu corpo não mudou nada nada – disse passando a mão sobre a barriga dela, fazendo-a sorrir também..

-- Deve ser a roupa... o que você está olhando?

-- Como você fica linda sob a luz da lua

-- Pain, acabamos de saber que você esta na mira de uma vila, perdemos nossa casa e estamos cheios de problemas e vc vem me falar da lua....

-- Nós sempre estamos de alvo para todos, somos procurados lembra, mas eu acabei de descobrir que vou ser pai, não quero falar de problemas com a mãe do meu filho. Na verdade, nem sei pra que ficar aqui no meio desses destroços, vem – disse estendendo a mão pra ela, vamos ali pro jardim, pois por incrível que pareça, ele está quase intacto...

CONTINUA

COMENTEM ONEGAI

SE ACHAREM QUE OS CAPÍTULOS ESTÃO FICANDO MUITO MUITO GRANDES ME AVISEM PLS, DAE EU DIMINUO ELES

BJKS

Konan está grávida e Pain está fudid*.. como querer ter uma criança no meio perigoso em que vivem, já estavam com problemas para conseguir manter a organização por si só...

Itachi saiu e deixou Sakura de olho em Madara. Pra ajudar, a sede da Akatsuki foi encontrada por ninjas mercenários que querem o líder pra fazer tapete pois alguém está pagando bem pela pele de Pain... infelizmente a sede não resiste ao ataque e foi pelos ares...agora eles estão na rua.

Prisioneiro em sela de papel

O Flavo Explodido


	17. Prisioneiro em sela de papel

Minna... mil desculpas

demorou mais do que eu pretendia....eh a aula q ta puxada, o pc q sempre da pau na hora errada e a net q vive esculhambada x.x'' ninguém tem doh d mim ~.ç

mto mto obrigada pelos coments...leio e adoro tds...

continuem comentando pls

Ahhh alguém me perguntou lah no outro canal ateh q capítulo eu pretendia escrever...a resposta foi: MTOS...

eu prefiro não comentar pra não desanimar algumas pessoas ^.~

mas assim, obrigada mesmo quem estah acompanhando *.*

AVISO: Hentai finalmente. Pain e Konan mais delicado e apaixonado que me foi pedido!! (capítulo não indicado para diabéticos kkk) E vcs me perguntam: Mas a Konan não estah grávida?

Eu: E QUEM FOI Q DISSE Q GRAVIDAS NÃO PODEM SE DIVERTIR HEM....

AVISO+: Ignorem os possíveis mtos errinhos na escrita ae pra baixo tah ^.~

A legenda:

-- bla bla bla – fala

"bla bla bla" pensamento do personagem

(bla bla bla) opinião baka da autora mais baka ainda ^.~

Capítulo 17 – Prisioneiro em Sela de Papel

Konan andou em direção ao jardim que ficava nos fundos da casa seguida de perto por Pein, ambos se sentaram entre as flores, tão lindas, tão frágeis e ao mesmo tempo tão fortes e resistentes...as únicas lembranças daquele lugar que havia permanecido praticamente intocadas.... " exatamente como ela" Pein pensou enquanto arrastava a mão pela grama verde, enroscou os dedos no frágil caule de uma das múltiplas florzinhas pequenas e de cor lilás que tinham ali e a trouxe consigo quando ergueu a mão novamente e acomodou a bela violeta entre os cabelos azuis de Konan.

-- São lindas... Parece que foram feitas pra combinar com você... que flores são essas? -- Perguntou com um punhado das mesmas flores nas mãos continuando a colocar uma a uma no cabelo dela de forma desordenada (homens...) porém harmoniosa (...românticos ¬¬)

-- Violetas... Uma herança que marca a passagem de duas kunoichis de Konoha por aqui (oh cara chato, se era comigo fazia engolir as flores, odeio q mecham no meu cabelo ò.ó..mas como eh a Konan...)

-- Hm.. -- disse pegando mais um punhado de flores pra continuar a dispor pelo cabelo dela

-- Pein- san – ela chamou sorrindo – assim você vai acabar com elas todas ó.ò

Mas Pein parecia nem ouvir o que ela dizia, apenas aproximou a mão que até pouco tempo atrás prendia violetas entre as mechas azuis, do queixo dela, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça. Sem dar a mínima atenção ao comentário feito por ela encostou seus lábios nos dela, dando-lhe um selinho carinhoso, depois a olhou.

Os olhos azuis profundos estavam inchados, denunciando ao líder o que ela estava fazendo enquanto ele estava sob os cuidados de Sakura. Passou a mão novamente pelo rosto dela e depositou um beijinho leve sobre cada um dos olhos que sua ignorância havia feito inundar em lágrimas. Ela não costumava chorar, em toda vida que passaram juntos, deve ter compartilhado as lágrimas dela no máximo duas vezes... bom, mas ela estava grávida agora e ele sabia que ela ficaria assim, mais frágil durante esse período. Agora ele brincava com os lábios dela, passando a ponta do indicador entre eles delicadamente (mãe do céu, esse líder ae nessa fic tah q eh um doce soh .'' prefiro ele mau kkk)

Konan observava-o divertida, se perguntava, se, por acaso ela não tivesse dado ouvidos a Madara, se não tivesse acreditado que Pain um dia ia abrir mão do orgulho para poder amá-la, será que ela algum dia teria uma demonstração de carinho como essa vinda dele? Nunca além de seus sonhos imaginou seu amado ruivo, que diante de todo o resto do mundo era tão frio, calado e severo (e absolutamente pirado), pudesse tornar momentos tão simples como aquele em algo tão mágico. O simples fato de estar ali, ao lado dele e poder admitir sem medo que ele e tudo que ele significava a fazia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo (não. Essa eh a sakura q pega o itachi ^.~).

Viu ele se aproximar novamente de seus lábios, tão silencioso, o que não daria pra saber o que preenchia a cabeça dele nesse momento... Ofereceu de bom grado seus lábios quando haviam se chocado delicadamente aos lábios dele e beijaram-se por tempo indeterminado. Doce, calmo, paciente, cada beijo reunia o melhor de cada um daqueles dois jovens amantes, mas hoje em especial, aquele beijo continha algo a mais além do amor que sentiam um pelo outro, algo que também fora criado a partir do que cada um ali possuía de melhor (o baby, o baby \o/) e que faria o amor entre os dois apenas aumentar (e o estresse tb..soh vai aumentar kkkkkk O.O''). Beijaram-se por muitas vezes, paravam sempre apenas o suficiente para respirar e tornavam-se a se beijar, aos poucos os beijos, apesar de calmos e pacientes, ficavam mais profundos e passaram lentamente do estado de carinho pra luxúria (ow yeah ^^).

Durante todo esse tempo as mãos de Pein continuavam passeando levianas pelo rosto delicado dela, que mesmo sentada ao lado dele, havia conseguido se colocar confortavelmente de frente pendurando-se no pescoço dele (caso alguém não tenha entendido, ela ainda tah sentada no lado dele oks ^.~). Ambos desconectando-se do lugar onde estavam, dos problemas que haviam enfrentado ainda naquela tarde, cada vez mais envolvidos com a presença um do outro, concentrando-se somente no que sentiam e na atmosfera que criavam...Até que ela sentiu que o caminho dos toques dele estavam mudando e seguindo espontaneamente para trás de sua nuca, enquanto a outra mão se colocava estrategicamente em sua cintura, permitiu-se ser puxada mais para perto do corpo de Pain, desenroscou as mãos do pescoço dele guiando suas mãos para a pele alva e cheia de pircings de seu rosto.

A mão dele que estava em sua cintura a pressionava cada vez mais, a ponto de fazê-la inclinar o corpo levemente para trás. Konan sabia qual seria o próximo passo e assim como o ruivo, também queria ir adiante, toda essa confusão, todos os últimos acontecimentos... estar daquela forma com Pain, era realmente muito bom, mais do que isso, era reconfortante, ainda mais quando ela se lembrava que por detalhes, poderia ter perdido o amor de sua vida naquela tarde. Ela sabia que Pain era forte, mas ele estava dormindo, sob o efeito de um jutsu quando a sede fora invadida, é a função dela proteger o líder, ela era o braço direito, e ela não estava ao lado dele no momento certo, sendo que sua falha poderia resultar muito mais que no fracasso da Akatsuki, mas também na perda do líder, da única pessoa que lhe importava, a pessoa que a acompanhou pela vida inteira, seu grande amor.... seria eternamente grata por Ino e Sakura por estarem la e não permitir que o erro dela tivesse tais consequências....Ainda assim, pensar que poderia estar agora sem ele, fazia Konan desejar ainda mais estar ali tendo aquele momento..

Entretanto, não permitiu que Pain continuasse a inclinar seu corpo, impedindo assim que o ruivo a deitasse na grama, ao invés disso, abriu os olhos para admirar as feições do homem que amava sem deixar de beijá-lo um momento se quer e se colocou sentada d enfrente sobre o colo dele.

Quando percebeu que ela estava em seu colo, pain também abriu os olhos, sem deixar de beijá-la, desceu as duas mãos até o bumbum dela e mudou a inclinação do beijo com intensidade. Com o movimento, praticamente todas as flores que ele havia disposto pelo cabelo dela se desprenderam e caíram sobre as coxas dela e o abdome dele, cobrindo o negro de suas roupas com as belas flores. ( sim, com o resto do lugar em ruínas)

Em um breve minuto em que pararam pra respirar um pouco, Konan deixou que suas mãos hábeis e delicadas deixassem de tocar a pele do rosto dele para abrir o zíper da própria capa, deixando-a cair pelos ombros enquanto encarava o rosto tão bonito (oh how se eh) que sorria carinhosamente para si. Deixou que a capa caísse por completa e tornou a beijá-lo.

Pain por outro lado, não se mostrou satisfeito, retribuindo ao beijo e aproximando mais seus corpos, levou as mãos por baixo da blusa que ela usava, afim de sentir o toque de sua pele, acariciando as costas dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela buscava abrir a capa dele da mesma maneira que havia feito com a sua própria.

Extasiados pelo que sentiam um pelo corpo do outro, seguiram se beijando e se explorando. Konan foi cessou o beijo dando uma leve mordida no queixo de Pain enquanto uma de suas mãos voltava para o meio da imensidão de mechas ruivas enquanto a outra se ocupava em encontrar o caminho por dentro da camisa que ele vestia. Fez com que ele inclinasse a cabeça para trás tencionando-a delicadamente pelos cabelos, distribuindo beijos voluptuosos por toda extremidade do pescoço na mesma porção em que a mão que estava sob a roupa de Pain subia a mesma com intenção de tirá-la (nããão. Com intenção de colocar de certo ¬¬)

Permitindo-se ser despido e explorado pela kunoichi, Pain deixou as coisa mais fáceis para ela, erguendo os braços como um pedido para que a peça de roupa fosse tirada de seu corpo de uma vez, mas aproveitou a disposição de suas mãos para trazer a blusa dela acima também, fazendo com se despissem ao mesmo tempo. Totalmente entregue ao que as carícias dela o proporcionava quase nem percebeu que sua mão seguia automaticamente para o fecho da peça íntima dela, abrindo-o de maneira habilidosa, liberando os fartos seios que roçavam de leve em seu peito a medida em que ela se movimentava sobre si retomando o beijo apaixonado em sua boca. Era assim, como peças de um jogo de dominó quando colocadas de pé, quando uma cai vai sempre derrubando a outra, cada ato desencadeado pelo desejo de se terem gerava outro ato quase que instantâneo, derrubando assim "peça por peça" do "jogo" deles.

Konan já podia sentir a rigidez do namorado mesmo que fosse sob suas roupas e movimentava-se sobre o colo do ruivo enquanto o beijava, fazendo com que suas intimidades se chocassem e assim desejarem ainda mais o que poderia vir a seguir. Ele não sabia se se concentrava na mulher que se movia sinuosa sobre si ou no par de seios que pareciam tão macios cada vez que tocavam acidentalmente em seu peito, fazendo-o desejá-la cada vez mais. Ela parecia se divertir com a situação, embora talvez nem soubesse ao certo o que se passava pela cabeça de Pain, para ele era claro que única vontade dela ali era o enlouquecer, pois agora ela parara de o beijar mais uma vez.

Passando a mão a mão pelo fecho da calça dele, depositou um beijo e uma leve mordidinha no peito dele e subiu, literalmente, colando seu rosto na pele dele, "esfregando" (não gosto dessa palavra...mas não achei outra) corpo com corpo como se fosse uma gata carente quase implorando por carinho enquanto colava-se ainda mais nele, colando peito com peito e acariciando o pescoço do ruivo com a pele macia do próprio rosto, aproveitando para sentir também seu cheiro. (olha, não sei se descrevi bem, mas ahh vcs jah devem ter visto como os gatos ficam se encostando nagnt quando querem carinho...assim)

Se ele já estava aturdido com tudo que ela fazia, este gesto dengoso o deixou completamente maluco para ter todo o corpo dela. Aquela dúvida entre que caminho seguir entre os prazeres que o corpo dela poderia lhe oferecer já estava sendo resolvida em sua cabeça, única coisa que ainda lhe parecia clara na mente perturbada pelo desejo.

Ainda com seus corpos colados, ele passou a mão pela lateral da barriga dela colocando certa força, suave o bastante para não a machucar e bruta o suficiente para fazer com que o corpo de Konan tombasse sob o seu, sendo prensada entre o corpo dele e a grama verde e fofa coberta pelo "tapete" farto de violetas que os cercava. O fato de que ela estava sentada no colo dele a fez cair exatamente da maneira que estava, mantendo o ruivo entre suas pernas.

Uma vez nesta posição, Pain (o falecido Yahiko kk ahh, quer saBer como ele morre? Clique [url=.net/visualizar/115335/]AQUI[/url] e descobre, não eh spoiler ^.~) levou as mãos para abrir a calça que ela ainda estava usando, não permitindo que esse ato o impedisse de dar devida atenção aos seios, enrijecidos de prazer, que desejava tanto e que no momento podia comprovar pela textura de seus lábios o quão macios eles realmente eram e ampliando ainda mais o desejo, se era possível naquele momento, ao ouvir o gemido com que ela respondeu ao sentir o calor de seus lábios se fechando em seus mamilos. Pain desceu até onde conseguia a calça dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela copiava o gesto com relação a ele e terminado cada um de tirar sua própria peça de roupa. Ele ergueu uma das pernas dela, segurando-a pela coxa alisando a pele lisa e macia com uma das mãos enquanto a outra mantinha o cotovelo flexionado e escorado no chão próximo à cabeça dela, ele ergueu a face de onde estava (nos peitos ^^) e a encarou.

Pares de olhos turvados pelo desejo que sentiam não podiam impedir cada um de admirar a beleza do brilho quase selvagem que duas pessoas tão calmas (suuuuuuper calmas) deixavam transparecer agora pelo olhar.

-- Sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe? -- a voz dele soava feito música

-- Claro que sim Pain, eu te amo, sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você (guarde bem essas palavras Painzinho kkkk) – ela disse e o puxou para mais perto de si, o beijando mais uma vez e sendo como sempre, prontamente correspondida (daqui um pouco eles ficam com câimbra na língua de tanto que se beijam =)

E ali então, no chão entre Pain e as flores (e depois de 5 páginas de história) ele se sentiu preenchida e em meio a gemidos que tentavam, quase que inutilmente ser contidos dos já que estavam no jardim de uma casa cheia de gente, se amaram intensamente, se tocando, se beijando, se olhando e acima de tudo, se desejando como se aquela fosse a primeira ou talvez a última vez...bom de certa forma aquela era a última vez, a última vez naquele lugar. Ela mordia a curva onde o pescoço se unia ao ombro de Pain para conter os gemidos que não podia dar, sentiu quando já estavam perto de alcançar o apse naquela posição, seus corpos girarem e suas posições inverterem e ela se viu no lugar onde passou a se concentrar mais em movimentos e ele em conter gemidos, não queria e não iria regredir o ritmo em que havia chegado ali, fazendo-o ir cada movimento mais fundo dentro se si, tendo algumas vezes o auxílio das mãos dele que seguravam firme o quadril da kunoichi e a trazia com mais força para si. Por fim ela não pode conter um gemido, o último que marcou o clímax da protagonização e o gozo de Pain em si.

A noite brilhava estranhamente silenciosa, nem corujas, nem grilos e muito menos pessoas pelo caminho que trilhavam, caminhavam lado a lado quando o moreno pos a mão pelo lado de fora do bolso da roupa que vestia, afim de sentir a presença de um pequeno objeto ali. Estavam voltando para casa, mas ele sentia algo muito estranho para explicar, então olhou para o companheiro que caminhava ao seu lado, encarou-o com a mesma expressão vazia que sempre tivera.

-- Está tudo bem Itachi-san? Parece incomodado com algo – perguntou o parceiro quando percebeu ser observado

-- Ainda não sei Kisame, sinto algo, temos que voltar pra casa imediatamente, já temos o que é mais importante no momento

-- Então devemos correr hm.. seus pressentimentos costumam sempre estar certos – disse guardando a grande samehada ns costas

-- Hai – Itachi assentiu e saíram correndo pela noite, tinham ainda quatro vilas para atravessarem e ele sentia pressa – Kisame, preciso que nos guie por todos atalhos que conhece – concluiu deixando que o homem tubarão tomasse a frente para guiar o caminho.

Correram por becos, travessas, se meteram em cada buraco que Kisame indicava, por inúmeras vezes Itachi se questionou se Kisame sabia mesmo para onde estavam indo, mas nada disse, afinal confiava no companheiro de equipe, suas dúvidas se extinguiram completamente quando se viu em lugar extremamente conhecido.

-- Como viemos parar aqui tão rápido? – disse Itachi parando, estavam em uma colina que antecedia a clareira pouco visível onde se escondia a casa dos Akatsukis.

-- Ajudar e servir você por tanto tempo exige ter alguns truques há – o outro disse rindo

-- Por aqui – impôs o moreno se dirigindo para a parte mais alta, por coincidência o mesmo ponto de onde Konan observou a explosão antes, talvez o único ponto que oferecia alguma visão da sede.

-- Pode sentir? – o outro perguntou vendo o Uchiha observar na direção

-- Sim, todos la

-- Qual o problema então? – viu q o semblante do ninja não havia mudado

-- Olha – disse Itachi e saiu de onde estava, não ficaria ali apenas olhando a sede destruída, aquilo não importava nada, em sua cabeça apenas uma coisa martelava "Sakura". O pouco que podia ver dali do local dava uma idéia bem direta do encontraria por la: destruição. Sentia o chakra dela, mas não descansaria até vê-la e ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

-- WTF aconteceu por la? – perguntou Kisame que finalmente havia dado uma boa olhada para a ex casa.

-- Eu não sei. – Itachi não parou um minuto se quer, nem mesmo para conversar com o outro.

Ainda no jardim, abraça ao namorado Konan permanecia quieta, quieta demais. Pain acreditava que ela ainda podia estar descansando um pouco, mas não, ela estava profundamente perdida em pensamentos, até que de uma hora pra outra ela abriu os olhos e se levantou.

-- Amor? – ele perguntou ao ver ela começar a pegar suas roupas para vestir

-- Itachi e Kisame estão de volta, saíram sem avisar, então acredito que a primeira coisa que vão fazer ao chegar é te procurar – ao ouvir isso, ele também se levantou e se vestiu.

Em pouquíssimo tempo ambos já estavam completamente vestidos. Pain continuava achando que ela estava muito quieta, mas isso não era de todo estranho, ele se preocuparia se Konan acordasse um dia falando pelos cotovelos ou coisa parecida, o silêncio era típico... Por isso não fez perguntas, apenas se escorou em uma grande pedra e a puxou para perto de si pela cintura a fazendo-a ficar presa por seus braços em sua frente de costas para si, acomodou o queixo no ombro dela e esperaram até os dois subordinados chegarem de vez e procurar por eles.

-- Pain, você consegue fazer cada minuto que estamos juntos mais maravilhoso sabia – ela disse quando ele depositou um breve beijo em sua bochecha

-- Desperdicei muito tempo fingindo que não te enxergava, evitando admitir que era por você que eu lutava pra me tornar cada vez mais forte (¬¬9)

-- Você sabe que eu faço qualqu..... – ela parou subitamente – Pode se aproximar Itachi, Kisame – e dois vultos surgiram da escuridão

-- Gomen nasai por atrapalhar qualquer coisa – disse Itachi se dirigindo mais a ela que a ele, sempre acreditou que a autoridade ali fosse Konan, mesmo que indiretamente, Pain só não gostava de admitir isso em público.

-- Trabalho em primeiro lugar Itachi-san – ela disse – " Olha só o que estou falando, logo eu que não estava aqui para assumir meu papel de braço direito quando a sede foi atacada" – ela pensou ao mesmo tempo e se soltou do abraço do líder para ficar onde era o seu lugar, ao lado direito dele

-- Então Itachi, por que saiu sem avisar? Você e Kisame fizeram falta aqui hoje, como já deve ter percebido – incrível habilidade que ele tinha de passar de um cara legal para um cara mala de uma hora para outra.

-- Boatos que deveriam ser confirmados imediatamente, você estava desacordado e Konan não estava aqui, Sakura, Madara, Ino, Deidara, Hidan e Kakuso que estavam aqui sabiam que estávamos fora. E se eu e Kisame fizemos falta hoje aconcelho-te a refazer tuas estratégias para poder trabalhar com um ninja a menos

-- Saiu daqui por boatos? Logo você que age de forma tão bem calculada? O que foram verificar? Que história é essa de um ninja a menos? – Pain falou com um pouco mais de curiosidade

Itachi não respondeu, apenas tirou um pequeno objeto do bolso interno da capa e entregou a Pain, que pegou o anel com pedra vermelha e olhou o símbolo gravado nele e entregou-o para Konan que guardou o anel junto com outro que recebera dias antes.

-- Zetsu – ele disse o nome do dono do anel pensativo – quem o matou?

-- Acha que eu me importava com ele pra sair assim atrás de um boato se tivesse sido qualquer um?

-- E o encontrou? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Konan

-- Não. Meu irmãozinho tolo parece que sumiu como fumaça, acredito que tenha se ferido na luta contra Zetsu.

-- Certo – os orbes cinzas totalmente livre de expressões encarou fundo os negros olhos também livre de qualquer expressão de Itachi, ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, cada um tentando penetrar mais no vazio dos olhos do outro – Itachi, está absolutamente fora de cogitação a idéia de você ir atrás de Sasuke, caso esteja pensando nisso, se for será considerado traição a ordem e nós iremos caçar você. Está claro?

-- Você ainda não contou o que aconteceu aqui – ele disse ignorando cada palavra do ruivo

Pain porém conhecia o Uchiha muito bem, se não tivesse aceitado a ordem que acabara de recer de não ir atrás de Sasuke, simplesmente ia virar as costas e ir, a troca de assunto era, na visão de Pain a confirmação do que Sakura estava representando na vida dele, por acreditar nisso, respondeu a pergunta do moreno sem ligar pra falta de respostas do mesmo. Contou tudo que havia acontecido, as ordens que havia dado a todos, pediu para que ele e Kisame viajassem com ele e Konan, falou da missão dada para os outros três Konohas da Akatsuki e por fim os liberou.

Ao ficarem sozinhos novamente, Pain retomou a posição em que estava antes com Konan.

-- Ela o está mudando – ele se referia a Itachi e sua namorada

-- Ele sempre foi assim, a diferença é que agora a pessoa quem ele ama o corresponde e não sente um ódio mortal por ele, como o irmão

-- Konan, você foi a coisa mais maravilhosa eu aconteceu na minha vida

-- Eu sei amor (convencida) assim como nosso filho que vai nascer – ela afastou a mão até o ventre

-- É – ele concordou e colocou a mão sobre a dela

--Pain eu faria qualquer coisa por você, você não imagina como foi pra mim entrar naquele quarto e encontrar você apagado – disse se virando, ainda abraçados, para poder encarar ele.

-- Eu te prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer

-- Então me promete que vai deixar a liderança da Akatsuki

-- Como é que é? – ela a fastou um pouco para poder encará-la melhor

-- Pain, esse posto de liderança sempre vai estar em evidência, hoje descobriram onde nos escondíamos e amanhã? Você sabe que não vão desistir até nos ver no chão.

-- você sabe que eles não são fortes o suficiente pra mim amor, nem mesmo todos eles juntos (convencido²)

--Mas e pra mim? Como vou fugir com você quando minha barriga estiver enorme e eu não puder lutar direito, ou quando a criança já tiver nascido? Pain, ou você passa a liderança para outra pessoa ou eu não vejo outra alternativa a não ser ter esse filho longe da Akatsuki e consequentemente longe de você... O que você me diz?

Ele ouvia e absorvia cada palavra que ela dizia, no fundo concordava mas o que ela estava lhe pedindo era impossível, como receberiam a idéia dele largar a liderança? Achariam que era covardia, medo por causa daquele atentado...não podia realizar a vontade dela e também não podia deixar que ela se afastasse...

-- Vamos dormir amor, teremos um dia longo amanhã – disse se escorando na base de uma árvore mesmo e aconchegando ela entre seus braços, ficou sentado, sabia que não conseguiria dormir, tinha falado aquilo somente para não responder ela, gastaria a noite pensando. Pensaria em tudo que ele deveria fazer, em tudo que ele gostaria de fazer, nos caminhos que cada um de seus ninjas ia seguir pela manhã...pensando, Pain passou a noite toda pensando enquanto alisava os fios de cabelo azulados e admirava o rosto tão lindo, o rosto que sempre havia lhe trazido paz em um mundo de conflitos em que viviam.

CONTINUA...

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO

COMENTEM PLS

E AE, SERÁ QUE ELE ESCOLHE PODER OU AMOR?

GOSTARAM DO HENTAI ADOCICADO?

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, HENTAI DO MEU MORENO PREFERIDO E DAQUELA COISA DE CABELO ROSA QUE SE ESBANJA COM O UCHIHA PLUS ^.~


	18. As pétalas da flor

Minna...

Estou aqui novamente pra alegria de quem tah gostando da fic e agonia de quem não aguenta mais essa história...

nyahhhh alguém me perguntou ateh que capítulo eu pretendia escrever.... minha resposta foi.. MUITOS....essa fanfic será beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee longa...

Por isso obraigada de coração pra quem ta acompanhando *.* fazem-me mto feliz de verdade (principalmente quem comenta \o/)

Bom, pra variar capítulo demorou demais (mais uma vez ^.~)

Mas o importante é que está aqui neh ^^

AVISO: HENTAI o/ Itachi & Sakura \o

AVISO +: Eu acho q nunca falei isso antes aqui.. mas eu acho que todo mundo aqui deve saber que Naruto eh uma criação do tio Kishimotto, e não minha... tb se fosse eu manteria metade do elenco sob meus cuidados aqui em casa

ITACHI: Mas vc jah não faz isso? O.o

EU: SHHHHHH... continua a massagem nos meus pehs enquanto escrevo aqui *.*

LEGENDA:

-- bla bla bla – fala

" bla bla bla" pensamento

(bla bla bla) eu me metendo ^.~

CAPÍTULO 18 – AS PÉTALAS DA FLOR

Boa leitura!!

NA: Só pra esclarecer, isso se passa mais ou menos no mesmo tempo que Pain e Konan estavam ocupados...bem, er....ocupados conversando sobre violetas ^.~

Tanto tempo esperando para atuar pela Akatsuki, tanto tempo esperando para poder mostrar o quanto era boa e quando a oportunidade finalmente havia aparecido, ela foi a responsável pelo líder estar desacordado, incapaz de se proteger e liderar os Akas durante a batalha. Era nisso em que pensava a rosada enquanto arrumava as malas, era verdade que havia feito uma bela atuação contra aqueles ninjas, mas também sabia que se Pain estivesse desperto todo aquele estrago seria evitado.

-- Você não tem culpa de nada, se é por isso que está tão pensativa – Por mais distante da realidade que ela estivesse, a voz cavernosa e baixa de Madara a traria até mesmo se ele apenas sussurrasse, apesar do tom típico dos Uchihas, ouvir a voz carregada de experiências dele fazia Sakura sentir frio e até mesmo uma pontinha de medo.

-- E eu sentiria culpa de que afinal? – disse sem nem ao menos olhar para o mascarado, tentando ao máximo esconder a culpa que sentia de verdade

-- Sei ¬¬ -- ele disse deixando claro em seu tom que não acreditava na frase dita com tanta frieza pela garota, uma frieza tão convicta que só poderia ser mascarada. – Mesmo assim, o ataque a todos da sede prova que eles não sabiam ao certo quem era o líder, levariam qualquer um que caísse. Se Pain estivesse acordado começaria a dar ordens que seriam atendidas e eles então descobririam a identidade, na situação em que você formou, pode parecer que você e Ino estavam la somente por causa de um enfermo. E também, por mais fortes sejam, a diferença de poder entre todos e Pain é muito grande, todo o poder dele chamaria atenção – disse se sentando em uma das grandes almofadas de meditação de Itachi.

-- Mas ele não é o ninja mais forte daqui – disse virando para encarar o mascarado. Não havia gostado da maneira como ele falava, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia aliviada ao perceber que tudo que ele dizia fazia sentido..

-- Sou apenas um velho – disse arrancando a máscara de sua face – Um velho que conseguiu uma boa aposentadoria – disse rindo enquanto pensava "e as únicas pessoas capazes de ver o quanto mais poderoso eu sou, não ficariam vivas tempo suficientes para entender isso"

Não era a primeira vez que Sakura via o moreno sem sua máscara horrorosa, mas nunca vira nem imaginara um sorriso tão simples e sincero vindo do homem com quem conversava, o sorriso mostrava todos os dentes e quase formavam covinhas no rosto sempre tão sério, trazendo uma imagem diferente dos membros do clan que ele formou. Falando de si assim com tanta displicência como se fosse mesmo o personagem que criou e que era tratado com tanto desrespeito pelos membros da sede.

-- Arigato – Ela nem percebeu que dizia, apenas admitiu que precisava ouvir tudo o que ele disse – Por me tirar esse peso.

-- Pena que o seu namorado não veja nenhuma gratidão em mim

-- O que disse? – ela perguntou se terminando o que fazia para se aproximar

-- Nada. Itachi disse aonde ia?

-- Nem se eu perguntasse – ela sorriu – Também , no momento o único assunto que me diz respeito, além da missão que temos pela frente, é a cura de teus olhos

-- Foi por isso que vim te procurar

-- Não se preocupe, depois de tanto tempo estudando em Itachi, sei bem o que fazer – ela falou depois de ouvir um suspiro pesado depois da fala do moreno

-- Tenho certeza disso, por isso tenho algumas coisas a te pedir – Sakura se abaixou na frente do mais velho, não esperava que ele lhe fizesse pedidos, isso não condizia com o estilo dele – Sei que Itachi não confia em mim – ela baixou o olhar mesmo sem perceber, para ele, não precisava de palavras, o pequeno gesto dela lhe confirmava – E isso não importa mais, no fim todos vão entender as coisas mas preciso que faças algo comigo enquanto me curas.

Não era difícil acreditar na seriedade dos olhos de Madara, ainda mais quando ele cravava o olho rubro e o olho cego negro em si. "Qual seria esse pedido? Teria relação às coisas que Itachi havia lhe contado e sobre as semelhanças entre o poder do homem em sua frente e seu ex afeto e atual cunhado e o poder ilimitado daquele Sharingan?" Tomada pela curiosidade e perdida em pensamentos, Sakura o seguiu quando se levantou e passou a caminhar em direção a uma parte mal iluminada do jardim que agora já expunha a lua cheia imponente no céu. Sorvia cada palavra dita pelo sensei de seu namorado como se fossem sagrados ensinamentos que não poderiam se perder jamais. A história de Madara era incrível, seu plano era uma loucura, mas nenhuma vez Sakura o contestou se quer abriu a boca. Ela estava sabendo de coisas que nem mesmo Itachi sabia sobre os planos do outro, mas ela não traria o nome de Itachi pra conversa. Na verdade ela achou muito mais conveniente não falar nada, para não correr o risco de fazer o rumo dos pensamentos de Madara mudarem, ela ficaria ali ao lado dele ouvindo tudo...fazendo sua própria interpretação de tudo (ahh é claro que eu não vou contar agora, senão perde a graça, mas eles tem uma missão juntos pela frente e no meio da missão eu conto o que ele contou OKS)

-- Sente-se Madara-san – ela disse indicando destroços na direção – Vou examinar- te – disse sem responder ou falar mais nada ao líder do clan amaldiçoado de Konoha, afinal, parte do que ele estava lhe pedindo já estava em seus planos desde que o namorado havia lhe contado os segredos de sua história.

Cerca de trinta metros longe dali, um moreno e seu fiel companheiro chegavam ao lar, apreensivos pelo o que encontraram no lugar da costumeira casa

-- Você tinha razão Itachi-san, mais uma vez. Sua intuição nunca falha há – disse o homem tubarão tirando sua arma das costas – Mas afinal, o que foi que passou por aqui?

-- Eu não sei ainda, mas pode guardar a Samehada, seja lah o que foi, não há ninguém estranho aqui – disse sentindo cada chakra ali, assim que identificou cada um, se concentrou em um específico.

Sem falar nada, olhou para a direita e logo encontrou a kunoichi metros longe dele, com seu sensei. Ela tinha as mãos dispostas pela cabeça de seu ancestral, a luz verde clara que circundava suas mãos deixaria claro o que ela estava fazendo até mesmo se ele mesmo não tivesse passado pelo mesmo exame. Queria muito ir até la, mas tinha que relatar a Pain o que encontrara primeiro, ela estava bem, ele podia ver, isso já era o suficiente no momento

-- Itachi – san, acho que vou deixar você ir falar com Pein e vou ver como está o que sobrou da sede há.

-- Você tem certeza? Afinal quem descobriu isso tudo foi você, acho que deveria vir

-- E ter que admitir pro Pain que eu saio seguindo seu irmão por aí? Não não, prefiro ficar vivo, e também quem faz os relatórios é você, minha presença ou ausência la não fará diferença.

-- Ele está preocupado com outras coisas no momento Kisame, não vai querer como soube do Zetsu, vamos, venha comigo...

-- Hai...hai – disse vencido, seguindo o jovem mestre, que havia aprendido a respeitar, apesar de ter pouco mais da metade de sua idade.

Por uma fração de segundo, Sakura pode ver Itachi ali, perto o suficiente para desejar largar Madara e sair correndo em sua direção, longe o suficiente para sumir antes mesmo que ela se desse de conta. Queria parar o que estava fazendo para receber o namorado, mas não podia, tinha que cuidar de Madara no momento. Sabia que tinha sido vista ali, Itachi não chegaria àquele caos e não a procuraria pra saber se estava bem, mas com certeza ele também tinha deveres mais urgentes antes. Finalmente sentiu seu chakra se esvair, ativando o selo em sua face, por hora era suficiente, já havia descoberto o que queria e dado início ao tratamento de Madara, que dava indícios de ser ainda mais rápido que o de Itachi.

-- Por hoje é isso Madara-san – disse sentindo o corpo sendo nutrido pelo chakra que percorria a periferia de sua (pequena) testa e escorria pelas têmporas, causando-lhe a sensação de estar sob um chuveiro de água morna e relaxante.

-- Sinto a melhora já – disse abrindo os olhos – E o que mais?

-- O mecanismo que faz o teu Sharingan ser eterno é simples, muito simples. Na verdade muito mais simples que as teorias absurdas que o clan impôs para obtê-lo. No entanto, esse poder ilimitado é seu, é o teu chakra e não os teus olhos.

-- Arigato Gozaimasu – disse se retirando, deixando a rosada para trás, parecia ainda mais pensativo depois das novas descobertas. ( Só pra lembrar, a conversa deles ainda não é referente a isso não, mais tarde nos próximos capítulos eu mostro ela ^.~)

Ela ainda ficou ali pensando se deveria esperar Itachi, por fim decidiu ir tomar um banho, sabia que o moreno iria lhe procurar independente de onde estivesse "melhor se fosse debaixo do chuveiro" pensou e logo riu de si mesma. Quando se imaginaria tão apaixonada quanto já fora uma vez e assim acreditou nunca mais ser capaz. Caminhou em passos rápidos pro quarto, era uma sorte muito grande que pelo menos o banheiro não estivesse destruído, assim pelo menos teria como relaxar sob a água morna e ter um canto de privacidade para se despedir de Itachi.

Largou a capa de qualquer jeito sobre a cama e os sapatos ficaram espalhados pelo chão e em seguida fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si, ela não trancava mais desde o dia em que ela própria a havia socado para seguir Itachi até ali, sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que ouvira a primeira declaração do moreno que ela havia pré-julgado como uma pessoa fria, sentou-se na borda da banheira de pedra onde tudo começou, onde o beijou depois da bela declaração. Tirou o top e o largou dentro da mesma, e o mesmo destino foi dado a todas as outras peças de roupa que vestia, normalmente gostava de tomar banho na banheira, mas hoje ela precisava deixar a água morna cair sobre sua cabeça, massagear seu pescoço e suas costas, havia sido um dia muito longo e ainda assim curto demais perto dos que viriam.

Metros dali, o moreno caminhava mudo como sempre, se quer olhava para a devassidão e os muitos destroços ao seu redor. Na opinião dele, aquilo tudo era apenas cimento, ou seja, poderia ser refeito se fosse necessário. O que realmente o importava, o que lhe interessava ali unicamente, era a mesma coisa que o guiava e fazia seus passos seguirem para seu próprio quarto pensando em que momento foi que Sakura assumira o lugar de prioridade em seus pensamentos. Cada dia que passava ele tentava se acostumar com a idéia de que não importava o que ele tentasse, a rosada simplesmente nunca saía de seus pensamentos.

Diante da porta do aposento ele pode ver que o estrago ali fora grande, também pudera, seu quarto ficava de frente para o do líder e ambos eram colados na única peça que fora completamente devastada: sala que Pein usava para trabalhar. "Apenas mais cimento" ele pensou e entrou no quarto pela passagem aberta onde havia uma parede quando ele saiu de casa.

Ouviu o barulho de água caindo atrás da porta encostada, riu pensando que naquele aposento todo a única coisa que tinha ficado inteira fora algo que a própria proprietária estragou, sim, Sakura também era dona daquele quarto. Pegou a capa que ela deixou jogada sobre a cama, poderia a esperar ali, mas a idéia de lhe fazer uma surpresa era mais agradável, jogou a peça novamente na cama e em seguida fez o mesmo com a sua. Também tirou os sapatos, olhou mais uma vez pelo buraco por onde tinha entrado, estava tudo muito calmo e todos deviam estar ocupados com seus próprios interesses e ele não perdeu mais tempo pensando, tirou o que restava de suas roupas e abriu a porta do banheiro silenciosamente.

Lá estava ela, de costas para a porta. Mantinha os braços escorados na parede e a cabeça escorada nos braços deixando a água morna cair em suas costas, a porta do box aberta. Um quadro lindo que dividiu seus desejos por alguns breves segundos, a parte racional do Akatsuki acharia que ela talvez estivesse procurando por algo relaxante debaixo daquele chuveiro e talvez ele devesse sair dali e deixá-la em paz, enquanto todo resto de sua essência achava que o melhor relaxamento que ela poderia ter podia ser proporcionado por ele ali mesmo e talvez devesse surpreendê-la.

Sem nem mesmo perceber quando havia decido o que faria, ele já estava nu na entrada do box admirando de perto todas as curvas do corpo da rosada que ele adorava. Tão perdido que deixou escapar o momento em que ela sorriu brevemente, havia o sentido assim que abrira a porta, mas ficou parada, talvez ele estivesse cansado, afinal recém havia chegado... melhor era esperar para ver que atitude o moreno ia tomar.

-- Sabia que viria aqui, então fiquei te esperando – disse sem se virar, por mais longe que sua mente estivesse debaixo da água, ela esperava por ele, sentia-se muito empolgada com a aproximação dele. (safada)

-- Encontrei o que estava procurando – disse simples abraçando a rosada pelas costas – Fiquei sabendo que teve festa aqui hoje e que você fez bonito. – preferiu falar algo, ela parecia....distante

-- Você sentiria orgulho de me ver lutar hoje – disse inclinando a cabeça pra trás para receber um beijo do namorado enquanto segurava as mãos dele que enlaçavam sua cintura, com a água do chuveiro percorrendo pelos ombros do casal.

-- Não precisa matar homens pra ter meu orgulho – disse encarando os grandes orbes verdes.

-- Você fez falta aqui hoje, não apenas como ninja...

-- O que te incomoda Sakura? – ele perguntou escorando o queixo no ombro dela

-- Konan me pediu pra manter Pein longe, ele queria ir atrás dela a todo custo enquanto devia descansar, então fiz ele apagar com um jutsu de relaxamento que manteve ele completamente apagado, sem ser capaz de fazer nada quando fomos atacados, sem poder orientar a proteção da sede nem se defender... – se sentiu pelo menos uns cinco quilos mais leve dizendo aquilo.

-- Minha flor, somos ninjas renegados procurados e perseguidos por meio mundo, coisas desse tipo sempre vão acontecer e você estava seguindo uma ordem da Konan, acredite pro Pein, isso vale mais do que as paredes que foram quebradas aqui, independente de qual ordem lhe foi dada. – ela sorriu ao ouvir o último comentário e ele se sentiu satisfeito por não ter recuado quando se sentiu dividido, afinal ela precisava dele ali mesmo e vendo o brilho no olhar dela soube que os seus desejos ali também poderiam ser usufruídos.

-- Arigato. – disse sorrindo – E sua missão, como fo....

-- Shhhh – interrompeu-a encostando levemente a ponta de seus dedos na superfície dos lábios dela, podia sentir como depois de falar ela já voltava às suas características normais. -- Hai. Mas nós podemos falar sobre isso amanhã, não podemos? – e sem esperar pela resposta da kunoichi começou a massagear seu pescoço delicadamente com a boca.

"Chikuso, com tantos carinhos ele tinha que vir justo com um que eu não resisto!" O pensamento foi instantâneo. Não que não o quisesse ou não estivesse disposta ao que ele lhe oferecia, muito pelo contrário, Itachi tinha o estranho poder de atraí-la até mesmo quando a procurava em silêncio dentro da escuridão das madrugadas. O que acontecia é que ela gostava de tomar as rédias da situação, e tinha algo em mente quando decidiu o esperar ali, mas com o passar dos dias o moreno estava aprendendo como deixá-la sob suas vontades... ele aprendia rápido.

A carícia foi oferecida de maneira tão repentina que ela nem teve tempo de falar alguma coisa, um pequeno e baixo gemido antecipou qualquer palavra ao sair por entre seus lábios antes que pudesse reprimi-lo. Instintivamente, ela inclinou mais a cabeça dando ao moreno a possibilidade de continuar livremente com a carícia e levou um dos braços pra trás para poder alcançar o pescoço do mesmo, mantendo-o ali.

Ele sabia quais armas usar contra ela, sabia do que ela gostava e o que não resistiria, aquela era a intenção dele desde que chegara a sede. Sentiu-se satisfeito ao perceber que ela estava gostando do que ele lhe oferecia. Cada gemido que conseguia arrancar dela, chegava aos seus ouvidos como melodia. Com um dos braços a apertou mais contra si, com o outro explorou cada curva, apreciando a forma como ela se arrepiava ao sentir cada toque.

-- Ita..chi – ele se enchia de desejo vendo a mulher entre seus braços o chamando, gemendo por ele.

A forma como ele a prendia, a fazia não pensava mais em conter o que sentia. Podia sentir todo corpo do namorado colado ao seu enquanto ele a prendia com firmeza pela cintura. A carícia em seu pescoço lhe arrancava gemidos, o toque leve e preciso por seu corpo fazia cada pelo em sua pele se arrepiar, tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo a fazia o desejar profundamente, fazendo-a chamar por seu nome entre os gemidos.

Sakura levou a outra mão para trás de si, permitindo-se explorar o corpo dele também, mas logo foi interrompida por Itachi que a virou de frente para si, interrompendo os vários trabalhos que realizava com ela. A água morna que caía sobre seus ombros parecia cada vez mais quente ao entrar em contato com os corpos que começavam a esquentar de desejo e tingindo-se de rubro em meio ao vapor quente.

A rosada aproveitou a pausa dada entre as carícias para grudar seus lábios aos dele, enquanto se jogava contra a porta do box às costas de Itachi. Agora era ela quem pressionava seu corpo contra o dele. As mãos muito pequenas exploravam cada detalhe do corpo caprichosamente trabalhado do amante, uma delas subia sorrateira, fazendo cada pelo do tórax do Uchiha se arrepiar e sem que ele percebesse, os dedos se enroscaram em seu queixo, jogando-o para o lado e dando espaço para que ela "voasse" imediatamente com a boca em seu pescoço, avançando contra si com beijos, mordidas e lambidas na pele molhada pela água do chuveiro.

Enquanto o Uchiha aproveitava o que ela o oferecia e acariciava todo o dorso do corpo dela. Até que a kunoichi subir seus beijos para uma das orelhas, enroscando os braços em volta do pescoço.

-- Quero experimentar seu gosto sob a água, Uchiha. – ela disse antes de morder o lobo da orelha.

Nesse momento as mãos que estavam no bumbum de Sakura cravaram-se em sua pele e desceram até a altura das coxas, puxando-as contra si com força, trazendo Sakura para seu colo. Ela manteve as pernas enroscadas em sua cintura e ele andou com ela até encontrar a parede de azulejo que a sustentar o peso do corpo da rosada.

Ela parou para olhá-lo, Itachi manteve um dos braços sob ele, o resto do peso do pequeno corpo ele sustentou com o seu próprio. Assim pode usar a outra mão para acariciar-lhe novamente. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios e em seguida os beijou, depois desceu as mãos até o queixo e uma mordidinha seguiu o gesto. Em seguida a ponta de seus dedos desceram por toda lateral do pescoço e assim sua língua também o fez.

Sakura estava longe, esta era outra de suas carícias preferidas, aquelas que ela simplesmente não sabia resistir. A mão dele percorria o peitoral alto dela e como esperado cada lugar que era tocado, era beijado logo em seguida. De repente, as pontas dos dedos dele passaram pelo contorno de um dos seios dela e distribuiu beijos leves por toda superfície da voltinha do seio enquanto o dedo circulava o mamilo enrijecido que logo em seguido foi abocanhado, arrancando mais uma série de gemidos da dona dos olhos verde floresta.

Encorajado pelas demonstrações de contentamento dela, Itachi intensificou a carícia e acabou perdendo controle sobre o peso do corpo dela, que pela falta de suporte deixou as pernas se desprenderem do corpo dele. O moreno aproveitou para levar a mão que fora recém liberada ao outro seio para dar-lhe também a mesma atenção com os lábios. Sakura levou a mão para desprender os cabelos dele, passou a mão pela nuca e infiltrou os dedos entre a cascata de fios negros.

No mesmo tempo o moreno levou as mãos para ambos os braços dela erguendo e prendendo-os sobre a cabeça da kunoichi, tomando-lhe ferozmente os lábios antes que ela fosse capaz de qualquer gesto. Não estava disposto a dividir a liderança da brincadeira com ela hoje, estava gostado de vê-la desmontada e explorada por si.

Vendo-se com os braços presos, Sakura ergueu uma das pernas como se pudesse com esse ato prendê-lo, aproximando suas intimidades a ponto de se roçarem enquanto a rosada se movia propositalmente. Já prevendo que a audácia da médica poderia acabar com seus planos de não se render a ela assim tão facilmente dessa vez, fez com que a amante ficasse de costas para si, quase colando a face no azulejo úmido pelo vapor da água morna que bufava ao contado com peles tão quente dando a impressão que o pequeno Box havia se transformado em uma salda escaldante. Hoje ele comandaria o prazer dela, hoje ele quem seria o seu mentor.

Afastou os fios rosas molhados que colavam no rosto dela, mais uma vez acariciou-lhe a pó pequeno pescoço com a ponta dos dedos antes de inundá-los com a saliva de seus beijos. Ela não estava mais em sua consciência, cada gesto seu servia apenas para incentivar mais o moreno a usar mais de si. Sentia as unhas deles descerem por suas costas enquanto seus beijos ainda desciam por seus ombros. Com intenção de tentá-lo, ela se empinou sob o outro fazendo seus corpos se atritarem mais.

Com uma velocidade incrível a mão do Uchiha foi parar em um dos seios, apertando-o enquanto a outra seguiu para a intimidade dela. Percorreu o dedo por toda extremidade do órgão até chegar a fonte q a molhava de dentro pra fora, não como a água que cobria seus corpos, chegou à fonte que a inundava de prazer, que era ativada pelo desejo que ela estava sentindo. Pressionou o dedo em sua entrada e voltou pelo mesmo percurso que havia feito antes, espalhando o fluído por todo a região até chegar no primeiro órgão do prazer. Passou a acariciá-lo fazendo a rosada ir à loucura.

A Haruno gemia, chamava por seu nome, rebolava e afogava cada vez mais o dedo cálido que se movia como um intruso desejável cada vez mais em seu clitóris. A situação estava difícil para Itachi controlar, se não estivesse tão obstinado em dar todo prazer que podia para ela em sua breve despedida já teria cedido ao desejo quase incontrolável que sentia de a ter em si e era alimentado a cada gemido cálido e cada espasmo contorcido que o corpo firme tinha guiado pelos gestos incansáveis do moreno. Ouviu o estopim que ruiria com qualquer concentração, quase sem fôlego, sem mais saber separar palavras de gemidos a rosada chamou por si, clamando por seu corpo, pedindo em tom quase choroso que a tivesse ali.

Não havia meios de se negar o pedido dela, sem parar de brincar com o pequeno órgão do prazer, ela a puxou pela cintura erguendo ainda mais o quadril que ela já empinava. Procurou com os dedos a entrada de sua cavidade e penetrou sem nenhuma dificuldade, tendo seu membro engolido para dentro da entrada encharcada da rosada. Paciente como o moreno, que ficaria ali o resto da noite, os movimentos eram lentos e profundos, guiando-os com calma até o apse. Aos poucos cada estocada ficava mais selvagem, assumindo um ritmo mais urgente, mais veloz, aumentando o prazer do casal e fazendo com que os gemidos arfados do moreno se unissem aos da amada. Podia sentir através do corpo dela que Sakura estava a ponto de alcançar seu orgasmo.

Parou subitamente, não queria que sua kunoichi encontrasse o apse de seu prazer com o rosto colado no azulejo, queria poder ver a expressão em seu rosto, ver o desenho formado por seus lábios quando ela chamasse por seu nome uma última vez antes de caírem exaustos. A virou para si e a beijou enquanto se desligava o chuveiro atrás dela e a arrastava consigo através do box. Acabariam com aquilo no conforto de sua cama, manchando o lençol com os corpos molhados em cada movimento investido corpo a corpo. Amaram-se até o cansaço tomar conta de seus corpos que adormeceram lado a lado.

Pouquíssimas horas depois, o verde esmeralda revelou-se subitamente na escuridão do quarto, refletido apenas pela nuvem de chakra verde desbotado que era emitido de sua mão, dando ao rosto uma expressão fantasmagórica. Tão séria quanto o que estava prestes a fazer.

Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto desacordado ao seu lado, ele parecia uma criança carente de atenção. Tão calmo, tinha uma expressão tão tranquila no rosto e fazia ela se perguntar se mais alguém no país do Fogo já tivera visto aquele homem tão vulnerável assim. Ele se virou na cama e uma larga mecha de franja ainda molhada pelo "banho" banho que haviam tomado, desgrudou de seu rosto indo se juntar ao restante dos fios que formavam uma mancha negra no travesseiro, deixando os olhos profundos e fortemente marcados em maior destaque e levando embora a imagem do menino. Estava diante do homem marcado por preocupações cuja mente raramente descansava, cada minuto era planejado, cada ato era calculado...

Isso a fazia temer o que estava prestes a fazer, poderia interferir nos planos do moreno. Ainda assim, levou a mão até a cabeça do outro, não demorou muito até poder ver ele se contorcer entre caretas, em qualquer caso poderia achar que estava apenas tento um sonho ruim, mas sabia que era dor e doía em si saber que era por suas mãos. Mas era preciso, seriam dias de dor para algo maior. O problema não era o que ela fazia, mas a forma como fazia, odiava fazer aquilo pelas costas de Itachi.

O sol já dava sinais de que estava prestes a nascer, estava feito. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-lo, queria deixar remédios prontos para diminuir a dor que ele sentiria nos dias seguintes e ela estaria longe demais para cuidar dele.

Estava com tudo pronto quando Pein apareceu no buraco aberto na parede. Fez um gesto pedindo silêncio ao líder para não acordar Itachi e o acompanhou para conversarem no lado de fora do quarto.

CONTINUA...

No próximo capítulo, a despedida que falta e um hentai que promete kkkk

Ino e Deidara tem sua despedida de ouro e então a migração da Akatsuki começa XD

Comentem pls ^.~

bjks


	19. Algo pra você lembrar de mim

YO

Então está ae, Paine Konan jah tiveram sua noite de ouro, Itachi e Sakura também, jah se despediram e agora eh a vez do terceiro casal se despedir tb^^

AVISO: Naruto não me pertence, se fosse meu mtos dos mocinhos iam se ferrar e a Akatsuki ia reinar td pais do Fogo, agora, a fic eh todinhazinha minha oks ^^

OUTRO AVISINHO BÁSICO: HENTAI com tds seus elementos e detalhes de direito \o/ (sim, detalhes de sobra pq Deidara eh um artista bem detalhista) \o/ dedicado a uma amiga, Yoline, que eu acho que já tinha começado a escrever meu nome no Death Note dela pela demora do chicote, quer dizer, do capítulo ^.~

A legenda aquela de sempre ^.~

-- bla bla bla – fala

"bla bla bla" pensamento do personagem

(bla bla bla) opinião pessoal mtas vezes, quase todas, dispensável da autora

CAPÍTULO 19 – ALGO QUE TE FARÁ LEMBRAR DE MIM

BOA LEITURA ^.~

N/A: Isso se passa no mesmo momento em que Pein e Konan estão resolvendo suas semelhanças lol ou seja, capítulo 17, 18 e 19 aconteceu tudo ao mesmo tempo mais ou menos ^.~

Deidara estava diante de uma grande mesa onde moldava as esculturas explosivas que sempre levava consigo. Havia deixado a capa a capa jogada em cima da cama, tirar ela foi a primeira coisa que fez ao entrar ali, como era bom ter permissão, não, melhor que isso receber a ordem de ficar sem aquela coisa pesada. Estava um dia quente, então ele aproveitou e tirou a camiseta também antes que a sujasse com argila explosiva. (vcs nunca pensaram no que aconteceria se ele gritasse: KATSU e a roupa dele estivesse suja kkkk)

Já havia moldado sete aves quando percebeu que Ino não estava mais correndo de um lado a outro pelo galpão. Enquanto Deidara estava trabalhando em suas armas, a loira estava guardando tudo que era deles para a viajem, mas já tinha um tempo que ela havia parado.

Por um momento o artista se sentiu sozinho "que grande bobagem" pensou, mas logo se deu de conta que na manhã seguinte estariam seguindo destinos diferentes e... mesmo com Hidan e Kakuso, longe de Ino sem saber onde e como ela está, ele estaria sim sozinho e isso o incomodava muito. (ai q liiiindo eu quero um assim pra mim *.*)

-- Ino, un – chamou

-- Hai – ouviu a voz que vinha na direção do banheiro do quarto

-- Abra o olho com Madara nessa missão, un

-- Não confia nele? -- ela perguntou ainda sem aparecer

-- Não. Ele é um Uchiha, un

-- Itachi é um Uchiha, não confia nele também?

Ele parou de moldar o que estava moldando, lembrou-se do dia em que perdeu para Itachi caindo em um de seus truques e teve que se unir a Akatsuki – Não – disse muito baixo, a ponto dela não ouvir. -- Ino entenda uma coisa, com todos esses anos eu aprendi a respeitar o poder de Itachi, o que ele faz com aqueles olhos é sim a verdadeira arte un, nos últimos meses passei a apreciar a companhia dele por intermédio seu e sua proximidade com Sakura, un mas nunca vou confiar em um Uchiha un " assim como nunca perderei para um novamente" completou a frase em pensamento.

-- Entendido meu amor, mesmo porque Uchihas são problemas pra Sakura e não pra mim.. Sasuke, Itachi, Madara.. a gang toda do sharingan.

-- Mesmo assim un, quero que tome cuidado nessa missão – disse largando a ave recém moldada na mesa, achando um pouco estranho a forma como ela concordou consigo de forma tão...compreensiva.

-- Hai. Mas sabe, -- disse encostada na porta do banheiro – no momento eu acho que é _você_ quem deve tomar cuidado, un – SPLASH (O.o)

Deidara se virou imediatamente para a loira que estava encostada na porta do banheiro que acabara de ser literalmente chicoteada pela Yamanaka que expunha a "arma do crime" muito bem firme em suas mãos. Ele mirou o chicote sem saber muito bem o que pensar, depois a mão e os dedos que aparentemente eram tão delicados, mas que se enroscavam no objeto como se um fizesse parte do outro, como se mão e chicote fossem uma coisa só o que, ele sabia, poderia lhe trazer algumas complicações pois a bela ninja de aparência tão inocente não teria receio algum de o usar contra ele.

Seguiu e exploração, subindo o olhar pelo braço dela até encontrar a alça do belo lingerie preto que moldava seu busto como se tivesse sido desenhado exclusivamente para ela, ele passou os olhos pelos seios bem acomodados dentro dos bojos bordados com finas flores em azul bebê quase que implorando para serem libertados de la, descendo seu abdome memorizando cada detalhe do fino corpete, seus olhos se quer piscavam temendo perder um detalhe se quer daquilo tudo que via, encantado com tanta beleza, desejando-a por completo quando passou os olhos pela fina faixa de pele exposta entre a barra onde o corpete terminava e a linha da calcinha azul no mesmo tom de cada detalhe do conjunto. Sobre a mesma e descendo pelas coxas havia as ligas que se prendiam às meias rendadas que apesar de serem de tecido transparente escondiam o tom tão bonito da pele dela, esse detalhe o fazia desejar tirar cada uma daquelas peças do corpo dela antes de qualquer outra.

-- Está babando demais un – ela sorria maliciosa no momento em que ele terminava sua análise e olhava a mulher como um todo. (olhos de artista ^.~)

-- O que é isso, un? -- ele disse indo na direção dela. Os olhos tão azuis quanto uma bela tarde de primavera assumiram o tom mais escuro, inundados pelo brilho que a malícia no sorriso dela refletia em si.

-- Algo pra você ficar pensando enquanto estivermos longe

-- Linda, un – disse ao ouvido dela enquanto se enroscava na cintura tão fina

-- E letal – chicoteou a porta atrás de si mais uma vez com força – Espero que tenha servido de aviso – disse se referindo a chicotada – Eu não disse que podias tocar em mim

Ao ouvir o aviso ele a soltou, sabia que ela não estava brincando com aquela coisa na mão. Ele escorou um dos braços na porta e ficou a encarando, intimidando-a a continuar com a personagem.

-- Primeiro, -- disse passando a ponta do chicote pelo peito dele e descendo – Vai tirar isso pra mim – terminou a frase passando com o brinquedinho na barra das calças dele – Com emoção un – disse empurrando- o delicadamente de sua frente e indo se sentar no centro da cama de onde assistiria ao "show".

Sem nem questionar a ordem, Deidara subiu em cima de um grande baú que tinham em frente a cama e começou a tirar o que tinha de roupas de forma muito sexy, sem deixar de olhar para ela um minuto se quer. Ino estava adorando aquilo tudo (imagina, no comando de um homem daqueles quem não ia tah adorando O.o) com certeza aquela seria uma longa noite de despedida....

_EH isso ae galera, momento hentai termina por aqui e vcs podem imaginar o que aconteceu depois neh?... neh? ^.~ _

_*vejo tochas se acendendo e pessoas vindo com foices em minha direção*_

_Bem capaz que eu ia terminar a fic por aqui, isso aqui eh soh mais um AVISO, tipo assim soh pra manter minha consciência limpinha, a fic eh pra maiores de idade e eu não me responsabilizo por aquilo que você decidi ler, assim como também não me responsabilizo se algum coração parar enquanto lê porque daqui pra frente o bicho pegar hihihi ^.~_

_Agora, onde paramos mesmo...._

Sem nem questionar a ordem, Deidara subiu em cima de um grande baú que tinham em frente a cama e começou a tirar o que tinha de roupas de forma muito sexy, sem deixar de olhar para ela um minuto se quer. Ino estava adorando aquilo tudo (imagina, no comando de um homem daqueles quem não ia tah adorando O.o) com certeza aquela seria uma longa noite de despedida....

No momento, o namorado já estava sem calça e estava fazendo doce pra tirar a cueca, principalmente depois que percebeu que isso a deixava cada vez mais ansiosa.

-- Se eu tiver que ir até aí tirar essa cueca, as coisas vão ficar piores pra você – Ela avisou e ele, de propósito continuou se fazendo, insinuando que ia tirar a peça, mas não o fazia.

Ino botou o chicote entre os dentes e engatinhou na cama até o móvel que ele estava em cima. Parou diante dos pés dele e pegou o objeto na mão (o objeto eh o chicote, não pensam besteiras...ainda) mas não para usá-lo e sim para deixar a boca livre novamente e assim poder subir pela perna dele dando mordidinhas, umas mais leves outras mais profundas, até chegar na barra da peça de roupa que o loiro estava enrolando para tirar, desceu-a um pouco com a ponta dos dedos e terminou de tirá-la com os dentes.

Assim que terminou de despi-lo ela desceu do baú trazendo Deidara consigo e o fazendo sentar no mesmo enquanto o beijava. Encerrou o beijo fazendo-o olhar para si enquanto subia no baú e ficava em pé com uma perna entre as dele (que estava sentado) e a outra ao lado de seu corpo, fazendo-o ter que olhar pra cima para olhá-la. Em silêncio, ela soltou uma das ligas. O ato foi velado pelo olhar dele que não deixava passar um detalhe.

-- Eu posso? – perguntou obediente, como se fosse um vassalo cuidando com esmero de sua rainha ou um mero mortal prestes a tocar a pele intocada de uma Deusa (hohoho).

Sua resposta foi um sorriso e sem esperar mais nenhum minuto, agarrou-se à perna dela tocando cada centímetro de seu pé até sua coxa onde pode infiltrar seus dedos por entre a renda da peça para descê-la revelando pouco a pouco a pele que desejava tanto sentir. Ergueu a perna flexionando-a com todo cuidado e delicadeza que ela merecia quando chegou a hora de tirar a meia do pé dela. Jogou a peça longe sem dar a mínima importância e então passou seu rosto pela pele macia e agora totalmente exposta, até estar novamente na altura da coxa e poder lavar a mão até a outra liga. Mais uma vez pediu permissão e foi atendido, repetindo o mesmo processo na outra perna.

Quando terminou, aproveitou-se do estado em que gestos tão simples a haviam deixado e aproximou-a de si puxando a delicada calcinha de tecido fino, descendo-a antes mesmo que ela raciocinasse em puni-lo com o chicote. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que ela não deixaria barato.

Uma vez sem a peça íntima, levou a perna que estava entre as de Deidara para o lado do corpo dele, oposto ao lado onde se encontrava a outra perna dela e assim abaixou-se e sentou-se no colo dele. – Está querendo me desobedecer un – perguntou baixo em seu ouvido, enquanto se movia no colo dele e fazia seus corpos se roçarem tentadoramente. Ele adorava como ela imitava seus "uns" quando queria ser cínica ou irônica ou coisa do tipo, ainda mais quando depois da provocação, geralmente cantada ao pé de seu ouvido, (sim, agora ouvido tem pé ^^ kk) ela se perdia em diferentes caminhos percorridos por beijos e mordidas entre sua orelha, sua boca e seu pescoço, exatamente como ela fazia agora enquanto passava os braços ao redor de seu corpo na altura dos ombros, segurando cada extremidade do chicote em uma das mãos, mantendo-o encostado nas costas dele com intuito de lembrá-lo o que o esperava. Ela estava conseguindo com isso arrancar muitos gemidos do loiro (gemido do Dei-san= uuuun kkk).

Ino sentia o namorado latejar sob si, o que não a faria parar com a brincadeira, muito pelo contrario agora ela se movia cuidando os pontos específicos onde seus corpos se atritavam. Sem poder se conter mais, Deidara levou as duas mãos ao bumbum da loira com intuito de erguê-la e "encaixá-la" às suas necessidades, mas desistiu ao sentir ela soltar uma das mãos do chicote e o acertar na perna.

-- Itai – ele gemeu entrei os dentes enquanto voltava a se segurar nas laterais do móvel com tanta força como se fosse capaz de atravessar a madeira.

-- Eu não permiti que me tocasse

-- Você é má un – ele disse a olhando com olhos turvos de desejo quase implorando para tê-la

-- E estou só começando – ela disse se ajeitando mais uma vez no colo do nuke-nin da Pedra, permitindo-se desta vez penetrar-se lentamente...muito lentamente.

Deidara fechou os olhos para senti-la, mas não sabia que aquilo era para puni-lo por sua desobediência. A kunoichi simplesmente parou, mantendo pouco menos da metade do membro penetrando-a, ela parou e continuou provocando-o, deixando que ele sentisse todo calor de seu desejo por ele e não pudesse usufruir e dando-lhe ainda mais mordidas distribuídas da maneira como Deidara gostava entre o pescoço e a orelha.

-- Ino u...n... – ele arfava

-- O que foi Dei-san.. algum problema? – ela perguntou tentando esconder todo desejo que também sentia, permitindo que o membro dele adentrasse um pouco mais em si, mas logo voltando a posição anterior, o que deixou Deidara ainda mais enlouquecido.

-- Hora de a brincadeira mudar de rumo – disse a desejando cada vez mais.

Rápido, puxou Ino pela cintura com uma das mãos enquanto tomava dela o chicote com a outra, jogando-o longe, isso enquanto a beijava de uma forma tão profunda que até parecia selvagem. Uma vez que já tinha se livrado do brinquedinho dela, ele a pegou no colo muito rapidamente de uma forma como ela não pode reagir e a jogou na cama colocando-se rapidamente sobre ela.

Suas mãos passavam por todo corpo dela, era como se formigassem, pedindo pelo contato que ela tanto o havia impedido. Ainda usava o corpete do lingerie, mas ele logo cuidou para que o pequeno pedaço de tecido voasse do corpo dela para longe dali. Ino não sabia se não podia ou não queria reagir àquilo tudo, o fato era que o desejo com que ele investia contra si era tanto e ela estava gostando muito daquela situação, não podendo nem conter os gemidos antes abafados pelos beijos e absolutamente audíveis depois que boca dele passou a dar atenção aos seios fartos antes presos pelo bojo implorando por liberdade, agora embebidos em saliva, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo dos corpos.

Os gemidos dela se intensificaram mais quando sem aviso nenhum ele a penetrou fundo de uma vez só para senti-la com a mesma urgência que estava desejando e esperando por tempo demais, manteve movimentos em uma velocidade difícil para ela acompanhar enquanto as mãos dele não paravam de percorrer seu corpo. Ino tentava acompanhar os movimentos de Deidara enquanto se perdia nos altos gemidos que em certo ponto passaram a se misturar com os gemidos dele, mantinha as unhas bem cravadas nas costas do amante fazendo com que a distância entre os corpos diminuísse a medida que o contato e o prazer aumentavam cada vez mais levando os dois exatamente pelo mesmo caminho onde alcançariam o ponto máximo da relação juntos como se o prazer de um pertencesse ao outro, como de fato pertencia, assim como suas vidas e ambos sabia disso.

-- Você un, é o amor da minha vida – disse enquanto recuperava o fôlego, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo dela que haviam grudado no rosto suado e rosado – Não quero ter que ir amanhã sem você comigo un – disse admitindo para si que não era bobagem se preocupar e sentir falta da presença e da companhia dela.

-- Amo você Deidara- senpai, também não quero ficar longe de você, mas temos ordens a cumprir... serão poucos dias e logo estaremos juntos novamente, você é minha dupla aqui na Akatsuki esqueceu...

Ele ficou a olhando por longos minutos sem responder ao que ela disse, até que finalmente saiu de cima dela trazendo-a consigo em um abraço e a deitando sobre seu peito de onde ficaram se olhando, se beijando e enchendo um ao outro de carinho até que ela acabou cedendo ao sono. Ele continuou acariciando as longas mechas loiras (as dela) passaria a noite guardando seu sono.

.............

.............

.............

Sem se mover uma vez se quer durante a noite, Ino abriu os olhos cedo da manhã, feliz por se encontrar ainda entre os braços de Deidara, sentindo não apenas o cheiro dele que vinha de seus cabelos, mas também o cheiro deles que marcava cada pedacinho de pele.

-- Bom dia, un – Ino olhou imediatamente para o loiro e os olhos muito vermelhos de quem não dormiu nada a noite toda

-- Você não dormiu.. – disse enquanto respondia ao "bom dia" com um beijo

-- Não, mas sonhei a noite toda un – sorriu

-- A é? E sonhou com o que? – disse se virando entre os braços dele e subindo pra cima do colo enquanto beijava o pescoço do loiro que já estava gostando daquilo tudo.

-- Com uma loira absolutamente maravilhosa que acordava cedo da manhã já querendo me deixar maluco com beijos no meu pescoço – disse bem no ouvido dela, já que a posição em que ela estava permitia isso, enquanto alisava o corpo ainda nu e quente recém desperto dela.

-- Então seus desejos foram atendidos – ela disse enquanto ele retribuía cada beijo que ela dava em seu pescoço com beijos mais ousados na orelha dela.

Então ela terminou com aquela brincadeirinha selando os lábios do loiro aos seus. Sentiu a mão dele que estava em uma de suas coxas, bem perto do joelho subir lentamente com a língua exposta, que subiu lambendo sua perna, ela subiu até sua barriga, que a mão de Deidara apertou com força, enquanto erguia seu corpo, girando Ino, trocando suas posições.

-- Passei boa parte da noite também desejando uma punição à altura pra sua brincadeirinha de ontem – disse com malícia enquanto suas mãos passeavam babando o corpo dela como se tivessem vontade própria

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC – Alguém bateu apressadamente na porta do quarto/ galpão. Ino franziu o cenho enquanto Deidara deu um suspiro longo e pesado deixando a cabeça cair, encostando a testa na barriga dela.

-- Hai – gritou a loira de onde estava mesmo, de mau humor por terem interrompido seu "despertar"

-- Ino- chan por favor avise o Deidara que Pein- san decidiu que a nossa comitiva vai ser a primeira a partir – disse Kakuso à porta – Deidara, Hidan e eu devemos partir em 40 minutos.

-- Hai. Arigato Kakuso- san.

-- Kakuso- san? – Deidara quis saber

-- É.. ele deve ter pelo menos uns cem anos, não posso tratá-lo com desrespeito. Mas deixe isso pra lá, ainda temos quarenta minutos pra....

-- INOOOOOOOOOOOO ta acordada porca? – mais alguém batia na porta. Sem ter mais o que fazer Deidara riu (eh minna, foi mals, mas eh q dois hentais no mesmo capítulo não da, meu kokoro não aguenta ^.~)

-- SAKURA não precisa gritar comigo assim cedo da manhã – dessa vez Ino foi até a porta e abriu pra amiga – Ainda mais se eu já estou acordada testa-sama.

-- Hei, guarde essa branquisse (não sei se a palavra existe, tvz criei ela agora ^.~) pra você – disse a empurrando pra dentro do quarto de volta e fechando a porta por fora – Pein-san quer falar com nós e Madara agora mesmo – disse do lado de fora e já indo embora.

-- Quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo nos encontramos, un – disse Deidara entregando a ela o top negro que compunha o novo uniforme usado por ela, que sorriu ao receber a peça.

-- Queria pelo menos tomar um banho – disse baixo, triste por ter que ir já e deixar Deidara ali.

-- Ino – disse tirando a blusinha dela novamente e a abraçando – não fica assim, você mesma disse ontem, un, são ordens a cumprir, mesmo porque – disse ainda a abraçando mas agora olhando pra ela – você demora tempo demais no chuveiro, un. – disse a pegando no colo e a carregando.

-- O que está fazendo?

-- Como disse, un, você demora demais, então quem vai te dar um banho hoje sou eu. – disse vendo a kunoichi em seu colo rir abertamente.

Por hoje ta bom neh ^.~

Não foi um capítulo muito longo, mas teve bastante coisinhas kkkk

No próximo capítulo, o rumo que cada um vai tomar

O que Pein vai dar de ordem pra elas e Madara

Ahh e pra quem não lembra o Pein tem uma resposta pra Konan ne: deixar a liderança e ser um papai atencioso ou deixar a Konan pular fora da Akatsuki e continuar sendo o bom líder que é ^.~

Ahh comentem e digam o que acharam do capítulo hentai pls ^.~

Kisses ^.~


	20. Divisão

Continuando...

Espero que gostem ^.~

Sem avisos dessa vez, a não ser talvez que... bom Naruto não eh meu, eh do Kishi o/

ahh não... pera, a fic como um todo tem alguns poucos espoilers, mas a coisa toda é criação, e hoje todo que for dito sobre os anéis dos Akatsukis é invenção OKS

A Legenda:

-- bla bla bla – fala

"bla bla bla" pensamento

(bla bla bla) observação da Kami ^.~

CAPÍTULO 20 – DIVISÃO

BOA LEITURA !!!

Itachi acordou com os movimentos de Sakura dentro do quarto, estaria se sentindo extremamente bem se não fosse pela dor lacerante que parecia se esforçar pra descobrir até onde sua cabeça aguentava até explodir. Ele sentou na cama, era muito estranho, seu corpo todo se sentia leve, relaxado pela noite que passara com a rosada, enquanto sua cabeça certamente nunca dera tanto em toda sua vida. Até mesmo os passos dela vindo em sua direção pareciam estar sendo pisados dentro de sua cabeça. Estranhamente ela havia acordado antes, normalmente era sempre ele quem a acordava, principalmente depois de noites longas como aquela que tiveram, ela sempre acordava querendo estender a lembrança das sensações da noite anterior.

-- Itachi – ela disse baixo e calma – Algum problema?

-- Minha cabeça – disse achando estranha a forma como ela controlava o volume da voz, era como se ela já esperasse que ele acordasse assim com dor.

-- Relaxe – disse se sentando atrás do moreno e fazendo- o deitar com a cabeça em seu colo. – Não temos muito tempo, já acordei Ino, Pein quer falar com o trio da missão o quanto antes, mas vou te dar um remédio – disse o massageando em lugares estratégicos.

-- Hm – ele só gemeu, mas ela sabia que ele estava concordando consigo e com a massagem também.

Ao ouvir o gemido ela não pode conter um pequeno sorriso, a expressão em seu rosto a fez lembrar do garoto que vira expresso no rosto dele durante a noite, deveria escrever um livro pra ver se as pessoas acreditariam quem aquele homem realmente era, talvez Sasuke aprendesse algo sobre o irmão. Enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos, vasculhava com muito pouco chakra o interior de sua cabeça "está feito, o pedido de Madara está feito" pensou. Contaria tudo para Itachi quando se encontrassem no outro esconderijo, agora tudo que podia fazer era cuidar de sua dor.

-- Itachi-san – disse muito baixo próximo ao seu ouvido – Aishiteru – sussurrou após ouvir outro gemido que indicava que o moreno estava lhe ouvindo.

-- Aishiterumo Sakura-san.

.............

.............

.............

Estavam todos prontos, parados no jardim que se localizava geograficamente onde costumava ser a entrada daquela casa. Quer dizer, quase todos, pois Ino e Deidara ainda não tinham aparecido. Pein caminhava de um lado a outro sob o olhar entediado de Konan, ele ainda lhe devia uma resposta, mas no momento tinha muitos outros pensamentos disputando por prioridade em sua mente. Não muito afastado deles estavam Kakuso, que bebia algo bufante em uma caneca (chá), Madara, que pela primeira vez mostrava a face a todos ali e mantinha os olhos fechados, Hidan, estava próximo à Kakuso, tentava puxar algum assunto com o seu companheiro ao mesmo tempo que conversava com Kisame, enquanto que Sakura estava em pé na frente de Itachi com as duas mãos em sua cabeça, fazendo o que fosse possível para diminuir a dor do Uchiha.

-- Sakura, você chamou os dois? -- Pein perguntou pela sétima vez

-- Hai Pein-sama, eles já devem estar chegando – disse sem desviar sua atenção do que fazia.

Enquanto o líder continuava indo de cá pra lá e de lá pra cá, afundando a grama, até ouvir o barulho da grande porta do quarto de Deidara se abrindo, libertando o casal que caminhava abraçado como se estivessem saindo para um passeio. O que fez Sakura rir, Ino nunca se acostumaria a receber ordens.

-- Desculpe pelo atraso, un – disse o loiro assim que percebeu que estavam todos esperando por eles

-- Deidara, Hidan e Kakuso. Sabem por qual caminho devem seguir, agora vão, já estamos atrasados – o ruivo apenas ordenou, ignorando o comentário. Todos ali puderam perceber a forma cansada como ele falava.

Deidara então deu um beijo rápido em Ino, Kakuso largou a xícara ali mesmo onde estava e Hidan se despediu de Kisame com um aperto de mão amigável. Logo em seguida entraram no bosque para alcançar a floresta e suas trilhas. Pein lançou um olhar pra Ino que dispensava qualquer comentário e seguiu até onde estava Sakura, Itachi e Madara, seguido de perto pela loira e por Konan.

-- A questão é simples, vocês vão até a Vila que Madara foi com Kisame e concluir a segunda parte da missão, o líder deles é famoso por usar de meios atípicos pra conseguir tudo que quer, vão se aproveitar disso para esterque-lo convencendo-lhe de que precisa da "proteção" que apenas nós podemos dispor. Peguem o caminho mais longo, passem pelas trilhas que cruzam as vilas mais movimentadas, quero que todos saibam que temos mais um par de sharingan e duas kunoichis no grupo. Falando nisso Sakura....

-- Comecei o tratamento de Madara ontem, se vamos mesmo pegar o caminho mais longo ele já terá recuperado o poder do olho que perdeu quando chegarmos em nosso destino. -- Ela não pode deixar de olhar para o moreno em sua frente para ver se expressava alguma reação com o comentário.

-- Ótimo. O que há de errado com Itachi? -- A rosada arregalou os olhos com a pergunta, instintivamente olhou pra Madara antes de responder Pein, não imaginava ter que dar justificativas.

-- Nada. Apenas uma enxaqueca. -- para alívio dela, o próprio Itachi respondeu a pergunta.

-- A partir de hoje, quero que passem a usar isso – disse estendendo a mão para que Konan depositasse algo ali – faz parte do poder dessa organização – disse pegando primeiro na mão de Sakura e colocando nela o anel que pertencia a Zetsu e em seguida na de Ino o anel que Zetsu havia entregado a Konan e que pertencera a Orochimaru por tantos anos.

As meninas imediatamente olharam para as mãos, o anel parecia se ajustar sozinho à largura de seus dedos e as unhas claras se tingiram de negro.

-- Por que não há nenhum kanji neles? -- Perguntou Sakura se referindo ao fato de ambos anéis estarem lisos quando cada membro tinha um kanji específico.

-- Primeiro ele tem que absorver a essência do dono, para então julgar. Às vezes leva dias

-- Então porque o seu também não tem símbolo nenhum? -- foi a vez de Ino questionar o detalhe que nem mesmo Konan havia percebido.

O anel onde tinha o Kanji "Deus" amanhecera apagado. Automaticamente outros quatro pares de olhos seguiram para mão de Pein antes que o mesmo a cobrisse discretamente, segurando a mão direta com e esquerda sobreposta. Para duas daquelas pessoas, isso significava muito, Madara o olhava curioso enquanto Konan sorria de uma forma pura e tranquila, poderia se jogar no abraço dele se não estivessem em trabalho.

FLASH BACK KONAN ON

-- Eu não senti meu poder aumentar nem um pouco com isso aqui – disse o jovem Yahiko logo após colocar o anel oferecido por Madara

-- Baka, você acabou de colocá-lo – Nagato disse de forma calma

-- Hm, tem algo aparecendo no meu – disse a voz delicada da menina

-- Hei Madara, porque o da Konan é diferente? -- Yahiko perguntou puxando a mão da menina para olhar o kanji que se formava ali – tudo haver com você Konan – disse sorrindo para a menina – Acho que o Madara escolheu ele especialmente pra você.

-- Fiquem quietos, vocês nem me deixaram explicar o que são esses aneis – Madara parecia sem paciência. -- Primeiro, esses anéis têm poder (um anel para dominar a todos kkkkk) mas apenas quando estiverem todos em uso, o líder é quem deve decidir quem merece a honra de usá-los. Segundo, cada anel absorve a essência de seu dono, o kanji que se forma é o resultado disso, o de vocês também irão aparecer.

-- Então porque o seu também está sem nada? Você usa um desses a mais tempo... -- Nagato foi quem perguntou, já tinha visto o símbolo no anel agora negro.

-- Porque... estou deixando essa organização por conta de vocês, estou abandonando a liderança. E já que o Kanji expressa a essência do usuário, deixemos que ele decida quem vai liderar entre vocês.

-- Então quer dizer que é a Konan? O dela apareceu primeiro... -- Quis saber Yahiko que sempre desejara a liderança que o ex sensei Jiraya sempre dera a Nagato.

-- Não – respondeu sem nem ao menos ver o anel no dedo da menina, sabia que por mais forte que fosse, havia o portador do rinnegan ali e por isso não tinha chance de ser a líder. -- O que importa é o que o kanji expressa e não quanto tempo leva pra ele aparecer.

-- Hey – disse Nagato apontando para a mão do amigo – Ta aparecendo

-- O teu também – disse Yahiko

-- Universal

-- Deus – disseram os dois meninos juntos

-- Parabéns Yahiko – foi a única coisa que o mais velho dos quatro disse antes de deixar a caverna onde estavam, surpreso com o resultado, um menino sem nenhum poder especial havia ganho a liderança do portador das infinitas aspirais cinzas.

-- Era o que você sempre queria – disse Nagato sorrindo junto com Konan

(e dae vocês esqueçam tudo que sabem sobre Pein ser um clone de Nagato e triste morte do Yahiko T.T senão a história fica sem sentido huahuahuahuahuahua)

FLESH BACK KONAN OFF

Pein sabia que Madara o observava e o encarou com um pequeno e discreto sorriso enquanto entrelaçava sua mão com a de Konan. Recebendo de volta olhar surpreso do seu antecessor que vinha acompanhado de um discreto movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Detalhes que não deixaram de ser observados pelos olhos atentos de Itachi, embora o mesmo não fosse capaz de compreender o que aquilo significava.

-- Não temos tempo para tantas perguntas. Vamos falar do que realmente importa – disse girando o olhar na direção de Ino, a loira concordou e largou a mão displicente ao lado do corpo, parando de pensar no anel e prestando atenção no líder novamente. -- O nome de vocês duas deve ser preservado durante essa missão, assim como seus rostos. Queremos chamar atenção e não começar uma guerra com Konoha – disse pegando, das mãos de Konan novamente, algumas máscaras negras. -- Sakura, você lidera. Madara vai lhe mostrar o caminho.

-- Parece aquela coisa que o Kakashi-sensei usa – disse Sakura tirando a capa e o chapéu da Akatsuki para vestir o novo acessório do uniforme

-- É estranho usar isso – disse a loira enquanto acompanhava Sakura no ato de cobrir o nariz a boca e o pescoço com aquela máscara justa ao rosto e apertada.

-- Eu podia ir com a minha, você que disse que queria meu rosto a mostra... -- disse o moreno quando Pein lhe estendeu o pano negro

-- Quero expor o teu sharingan – o moreno então concordou e colocou a nova máscara.

-- Boa missão pra vocês três. Itachi e Kisame vocês virão conosco. O trio parte assim que desaparecermos na mata.

O ruivo apenas enlaçou a companheira pela cintura e ambos caminharam em direção ao bosque, Sakura queria dar longo beijo de despedida no namorado, mas sabia que o mesmo não se sentiria tão à vontade sendo que ainda tinham Ino, Madara e Kisame os observando.

-- Eu te amo – disse baixinho próximo ao ouvido, para que só ele pudesse ouvir e beijou-lhe a face.

-- Sabe o quanto amo você também, então se cuide – o moreno respondeu no mesmo tom, abraçando a kunoichi pela cintura.

-- Toma – ela disse entregando um pequeno estojo de couro enrolado para ele – Tome um enquanto sentir dor e não tema usar o seu Mangekyou, caso sinta mais dor depois disso, pode tomar dois desses ao invés de um.

-- Sakura o que.... -- ele pegou o estojo surpreso, ela parecia estar muito ciente da dor que ele sentia e começava suspeitar ter sido causada por algo que ela teria feito

-- Shhhh – pos a mão nos lábios do outro – Não me complique – disse baixo, olhando rápido para Madara – Eu explico quando voltar, apenas confie em mim e não tema usar o seu poder...

-- Se cuide – disse um pouco irritado com a conversa da rosada, ainda assim não resistiu e selou os lábios em um beijo breve, apenas um encostar de lábios sobre a máscara mesmo – Vamos Kisame.

-- Ainda faltam os nomes – disse Ino se parando ao lado da amiga que apenas olhava os contornos de Pein, Konan, Kisame e Itachi cada vez menores à sua vista.

-- Pein quer destacar Madara, podemos chamá-lo de Uchiha sem problemas, corte o meu deixe apenas Sa e vamos inverter o seu, Oni.

-- Não estaremos mentindo – disse rindo divertida e se adiantou em direção ao bosque. (caso alguém não tenha entendido, oni eh demônio oks^.~)

Sakura riu com a amiga e se moveu para segui-la, mas sentiu a mão gélida segurar seu pulso com firmeza. A rosada olhou séria para onde os dedos longos se enroscavam ao pulso tão fico e em seguida lançou o mesmo olhar para Madara. Ele ignorou o olhar dela e esperou até ter certeza que Ino já estava longe o suficiente.

-- Eu disse que não tinha mais nada a te pedir, mas falta uma pequena coisa – disse a puxando para muito perto de si para que pudesse falar baixo o suficiente para apenas a Haruno ouvir, o que ela fazia com os olhos arregalados – Me prometa que quando eu chamar por você, você vai largar qualquer coisa que esteja fazendo e virá.

-- Nani...

-- É sério, você entenderá do que estou falando na hora certa, mas venha até mim quando eu a chamar, está entendendo?

-- Vamos – ela disse sem dar uma resposta a ele. Aquela agressividade com que ele a puxou e a forma como falou...hum, ela não se sentia no dever de lhe dar uma resposta, embora soubesse que a curiosidade em saber dos planos do moreno a faria ir ao encontro do mesmo quando ele "misteriosamente a chamasse"

.............

.............

.............

Assim que haviam partido Itachi rompeu uma das muitas ampolas que Sakura havia colocado dentro do estojo, e finalmente sua dor parecia querer ceder. Era como mágica, ou como se a substância tivesse sido estrategicamente preparada, opção essa que ele passava a acreditar cada vez mais, embora não fizesse idéia do que a médica poderia ter feito com ele para o deixar assim..

-- Ele está aprontando algo – pensou alto sem perceber

-- O que disse Itachi-san?

-- Pein está aprontando alguma algo e Madara sabe. E Madara está aprontando algo e Sakura sabe. E Sakura está aprontando algo e eu não sei – ele disse pro azulado, como que se repetisse seu pensamento fizesse a idéia penetrar melhor em sua mente.

-- E você está preocupado com o que afinal?

-- Com o resultado final disso tudo.

-- Sim, porque você viveu aprontando algo. Todos suspeitam, mas ninguém sabe ao certo e essa confusão toda pode estragar seus planos...

-- Eu não sei mais o que eu planejo – admitiu – Kisame, o anel de Pein perdeu o Kanji, você sabe o que isso pode significar?

-- Não. Nem mesmo tinha percebido esse detalhe, mas deve ter ligação com o a morte de Orochimaru e Zetsu, havia dois anéis em desuso não é...

-- É.. – ele concordou apenas para encerrar a conversa, no fundo não acreditava nisso.

-- Obrigada – ela disse assim que percebeu que o casal caminhava metros à frente o suficiente para que a dupla que os seguia não ouvisse.

Tudo que Pein disse em retorno foi um simples "eu te amo". Como se precisasse, como se ela não soubesse quanto aquela liderança era importante para ele. Não havia prova de amor maior que ele pudesse lhe dar, nem mais difícil. Ela nunca pediria isso para ele, nem mesmo por sua própria vida se não fosse realmente necessário, ainda assim uma parte de Konan sangrava junto ao ruivo, sentindo com ele o quanto era difícil abrir mão de algo que lhe era assim tão caro.

-- Por que só os anéis delas? – sentiu curiosidade, tirando Madara, ela imaginaria Itachi ou até quem sabe Kakuso como um líder substituto para a Akatsuki.

-- Passei a noite pensando, vários pontos de vista, várias razões e no fim seria uma delas mesmo. – a resposta dele foi simples e sincera.

-- Acha que todos aceitarão essa decisão bem? – ela continuou

-- Terão que aceitar, não será eu quem vai escolher a nova líder, apenas limitei a escolha a elas.

.............

.............

.............

-- Hei Deidara- kun, nunca vi você quieto, há – Hidan tentava conversar com o loiro que parecia estranhamente triste

-- É por isso que eu acho que não deveriam existir kunoichis na equipe, deixam os ninjas bobos – disse Kakuso

-- Não seja idiota, un sempre tivemos uma kunoichi na equipe. E Ino não me deixa bobo, un, muito pelo contrário, a paixão que ela desenvolveu por essa organização e por essa vida só me fez mais leal à Akatsuki, un. – O loiro quase cuspia as palavras à Kakuso enquanto Hidan ria da situação

-- Hei temos muitos dias de viagem pela frente, será melhor se conversarmos amigavelmente – disse Hidan

-- Será melhor se vocês dois manterem o silêncio – falou Kakuso rancoroso

-- Esse caminho que estamos fazendo é o mais rápido, un, vamos chegar la muito antes dos outros

-- É verdade há – disse Hidan animado – Mas por que você parece desanimado com isso Deidara-kun?

-- Pense Hidan, seremos os primeiros a por os pés num lugar que não vamos a séculos – disse Kakuso – aquilo deve estar uma imundícia

-- E eu ainda vou ter que tirar as coisas do danna que ainda estão la no quarto que dividíamos, un.

-- Você ainda sente falta da marionete? – Perguntou Kakuso surpreso, da maneira como lembrava da antiga dupla discutindo por tudo, não podia imaginar que o loiro sentisse falta do Suna.

-- Sinto, un. – disse muito baixo – Mesmo com Ino perto de mim, nenhuma pessoa pode ser substituída, un. Adoraria que ela o tivesse conhecido.

.............

.............

.............

Muitos dias depois, em um caminho muito longe à direção contraria de para onde iam todos os outros membros da Akatsuki, Ino, Sakura e Madara caminhavam com passos lentos. Os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais frios e curtos, o vento e a chuva pareciam cortar a pouca pele exposta dos três ninjas.

Com todo aquele frio e aquela chuva caindo, tanto Ino quanto Sakura já tinham até esquecido aquela história toda de anel, já eram Akatsukis há algum tempo sem aquele detalhe, elas não sabiam que uma coisa tão pequena quanto o risco de um kanji na pequena joia poderia mudar a vida delas de maneira drastica. Uma delas estava prestes a se tornar a nova líder da organização e Madara sabia disso, levando em consideração o tempo que elas já haviam colocado o anel, uma delas já devia ser a nova líder e ele precisava ter certeza de qual das duas seria... mas com todo aquele frio, essa missão era quase difícil, afinal debaixo da capa pesada era difícil dizer qual das duas vestia menas roupa.

-- Ino.. -- a voz da rosada saia baixa como se o frio tivesse travado sua mandíbula – você está com tanto frio quanto eu?

-- É o que da, vestirem tão pouca roupa. Vocês não estão mais em Konoha – disse o mais velho vendo a loira afirmar com a cabeça.

-- Hai – a rosada parecia decidida – hoje passamos a noite num hotel nessa vila mesmo, amanhã proceguimos – disse analisando o céu escuro, devia ser apenas seis horas mas o negro do céu dava-lhe a impressão de estar caminhando pelas ruas no alto da noite.

Sem questionar, nem comentar, os três saíram da trilha em que estavam, sem perceber que apenas nesse momento deixavam de ser seguidos. Mas quem teria coragem para seguir três akatsukis... era normal atraírem olhares cheios de curiosidade e medo por onde passavam, camponesses se trancavam dentro das casas simples na mesma hora que avistavam as capas negras evoaçantes contra o vento gélido, mas ninguém teria a ousadia de seguí-los. No entanto, logo que desepareceram da trilha, uma árvore muito próxima acabou deixando de servir de camuflagem para o heremita, não era atoa que nunca fora pego enquanto usava esse jutsu, nem mesmo um par de Sharingan fora capaz de o desmascarar.

-- Então, duas kunoiches na Akatsuki – ele disse pra noite. Não tinha visto seus rostos, pareciam cobertos pelo chapéu da organisação e por algum tipo de máscara, mas havia escutado suas vozes doces abafadas e com certeza, uma delas se chamava Ino, foi isso que ouviu a outra dizer – Aposto que elas não constam na lista de Tsunade- hime. E aquele sharingan, até onde eu sei, apenas uma pessoa viva tem aquele sharingan – completou pensativo – Hora de passar mais uma temporada em Konoha...

.............

.............

.............

-- Deixe de ilusão Tsunade-sama – ele dizia com a voz calma, quase parando, ainda assim seu tom tinha peso e gravidade

-- Não é ilusão Kakashi, algo muito estranho está acontecendo envolvendo a Akatsuki, Ino e Sakura podem ter sido mortas por eles e podem estar planejando algum ataque à Konoha, eu não posso mandar um dos meus melhores ninjas para uma missão de reconhecimento numa hora dessas – ela por sua vez, não tinha a reputação de ser uma pessoa calma.

-- Não é uma missão de reconhecimento e sim investigatória, não adianta você arriscar Shikamaru nessas comitivas infundáveis...

-- Sua missão é cuidar do Naruto, até compreendermos que muvuca toda é essa, temos que admitir que a única ligação entre Konoha e os interesses deles é a Kyuubi

-- Shikamaru não é a pessoa ideal para essa missão – dessa vez ele não se aguentou e caiu com com as duas mãos sobre a mesa dela, encarando-a frente a frente – Me deixe ir...

-- Não! Eu sei o que você está planejando e não permito que saia numa cassada suícida atrás de membros daquela organização – ela se levantou da cadeira e ficou na mesma posição que ele, com as mãso espalmadas sobre a mesa

-- Tsunade- sama...

-- Não, Kakashi. Você só deixa Konoha em último caso...

Continua ....

Comentem pls

capítulo meio picado....

mas no próximo vai ser só o trio e Konoha, acho q o Kakashi vai ir sim atrás de qqr coisa

depois q o Jiraya chegar e contar o que viu ^^

fazia tempo q não falava do pessoal de Konoha kk

ahh sim, o cara que tava seguindo o trio era o Jiraya caso alguém não tenha captado a mesnagem ^.~

a caçada do Kakashi vai ser boa, vai ter sharingan de sobra na história... em um caso...sharingan ateh demais pro meu gosto se é q me entendem kkkk


	21. O caminho do Rei

To aqui dvo... \o/

Capítulo hoje vai ser ação e bom...

Eu adoro o Jiraya... mas vou fazer ele sofrer (to fazendo mto personagem q eu gosto sofrer ultimamente...primeiro foi a Tema, agora o ero- sannin.... ahhh quem não leu sobre a Temari... eh esse capítulo [url=.net/visualizar/138741/naruto-o-amor-e-um-estouro/]AQUI[/url])

E eh claro que vou pedir a compreensão de todos, não me matem por causa do capítulo de hj tah ^.~ o Jiraya pode ser feliz com outra pessoa que não seja a Tsunade...

AVISO: Hentai XD mas nada tema, eh coisa pouca e bem básica..sem grandes detalhes

A Legenda \o/

-- bla bla bla-- fala

"bla bla bla" pensamentos dos personagens

(bla bla bla) intromissão minha ^.~

HintaYamanaka, muito obrigada pela lembrança amiga...eu realmente não lembrava mais disso não T.T mas agora eu lembro kkkkkk

esse capítulo vai ser compriiiiido ^.~

Capítulo 21 – O caminho do rei

Um mês já havia se passado desde que Jiraya vira faces novas na Akatsuki, por outro lado, fazia pelo menos dois anos que não colocava os pés em Konoha. Não pode evitar o sorriso ao visualizar os grandes portões de madeira da entrada principal da vila.

-- Mestre Jiraya, quanto tempo – lhe disse o ninja que fazia turno no portão, o eremita apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho.

Sentiu a brisa do vento típico da vila enquanto o cheirinho de grama recém cortada invadia suas narinas. Como era bom voltar pra casa... Amava konoha, mas nunca seria plenamente feliz preso a um lugar só, viver migrando de vila em vila sem pouso nem chão e levar seus conhecimentos ao mundo, essa era a missão de Jiraya. Mesmo que seus conhecimentos fossem levados adiante de uma forma tão....Retorcida. Aquele era um grande homem, um excelente ninja, um sábio lendário, o mestre dos sapos, mas sua fama parecia ser eternamente maior que seus dons... Para a maioria das pessoas ele não passava de um velho tarado, um ninja aposentado que desperdiçava seu tempo escrevendo contos sem valor (sem valor o karamba.. Jiraya-sama eh meeeeestre kkkk)... Para ele, um velho tarado traído por um velho coração que se mantera sempre apaixonado e sempre renegado.

A fama de ero-sannin não incomodava o sábio eremita, mas a forma como isso afastou de si a chance de penetrar no coração desconfiado e extremamente difícil de compreender de Tsunade o feria de forma lenta, a cada farpa trocada; bruta, a cada "não" ríspido que ouvia; triste, a cada noite que sonhava em como sua vida seria diferente ao lado dela; solitária, a cada molécula de ar que se infiltrava teimosamente em seus pulmões e principalmente; humilhante, como nunca abria mão de tentar, de acreditar que talvez com o tempo e a distância a resposta dela pudesse mudar....Ver Tsunade era a única coisa que ainda o levava a Konoha periodicamente. Sempre com uma nova informação importante na manga, uma prestação de serviços para sua vila natal e uma desculpa realmente convincente para ter momentos próximos da ex colega de time. Todos os sentimentos preservados por um único beijo roubado e uma carícia trocada em um momento de fragilidade dela, que fora quebrado breves momentos depois e nunca mais se repetiram...Ou se repetirão...

-- Ahhh isso aqui não tem importância nenhuma Shizuneee – a loira jogou um grosso relatório na escrivaninha com desleixo.

-- Ma.. Ma.. Mas Tsunade-sama... -- a assistente largou o porquinho de estimação no chão para pegar os papéis que foram abandonados pelas mãos da mestra.

-- Tem muitos outros problemas mais urgentes no momento – Jiraya a admirou de longe, já no telhado do prédio da Hokage. Já estavam passando dos cinquenta, mas a personalidade dela era a mesma de 38 anos atrás, fato esse que não o incomodava, ele gostava da personalidade forte da loira. "Os anos nunca parecem passar para ela..." pensou olhando o corpo que também havia se conservado o mesmo.

-- Tsunade-sama, já pensou em avisar Suna dos eventos..

-- Avisar o que? Que duas ninjas foram mortas? Que temos suspeitas de que Akatsuki planeja alguma coisa? Essa suspeita sempre existiu... Não posso atordoar o Kazekage com rumores... Suna tem seus próprios problemas... -- "aahhh não... hoje ela está diferente, está com um olhar preocupado... profundamente preocupado, mas até mesmo com o peso da preocupação o mel de sua íris perde a beleza regida pelo brilho âmbar" o velho observava a cena atentamente tal qual estivesse assistindo a um filme.

-- Talvez eu possa ajudar – disse finalmente surgindo pela janela

-- Jiraya... – a loira sempre o recebia com surpresa. Levantou-se para abraçá-lo, admirava muito o colega, embora ele nunca compreendesse essa admiração de maneira correta e parte desse erro era por culpa dela e do deslize que fizera o colega nunca perder as esperanças de ter, seja lá o que sentisse, correspondido por ela.

-- Sentiu minha falta? – disse quando a loira o abraçou. Aproveitou o momento para renovar a lembrança do cheiro de amêndoas que a pele da loira exalava.

-- Claro, faz dois anos que não arremesso ninguém a mais de 200 metros – disse num tom de brincadeira, embora fosse verdade, arremesso de Jiraya tinha se tornado um esporte já de tão comum que isso tinha se tornado.

-- Tenho alguma informação para você – disse quando ela o soltou e estava se dirigindo novamente para sua cadeira, o momento oportuno para que ele pudesse registrar em sua mente, como se tivesse em uma fotografia, as curvas e o desenho do conjunto de pernas que caminhavam de maneira sinuosa dentro da corsária negra. (melhor do que dizer q ele ficou olhando pra bunda dela neh ^.~)

-- Por favor, me diga que encontrou um Akatsuki pelo caminho.. É isso.. – ela parecia bem interessada enquanto lhe lançava um sorriso leve, apenas educado, formando leves covinhas em seu rosto. Nessa hora Jiraya pode perceber que, sim, até mesmo a bela princesa das lesmas tinha envelhecido um pouco, e até mesmo as entradinhas na pele formadas pelo sorriso, inexistentes na jovem colega de time, caiam extremamente bem no rosto que costumava ser tão severo...

-- Não. Encontrei três – os olhos de Tsunade se abriram mais enquanto ela repetia o número dito por ele. – Não pude ver seus rostos, pois estavam cobertos e eu não poderia me expor demais, mas eram duas kunoichis e um ninja com sharingan.

-- Uchiha Itachi? – Shizune parecia alertada

-- Foi o que eu pensei no começo, mas se fosse ele, por que então estaria com o rosto coberto? -- o ninja sorriu para a morena e logo em seguida para a Hokage.

-- Não precisa ser necessariamente um Uchiha, Kakash...

-- Era um par de Mangekyou Sharingan – ele cortou a Godaime

-- Mas dos dois Uchihas vivos apenas...

-- Itachi, eu sei, mas não era ele – ele a cortou novamente, talvez tivesse dado a informação depressa demais, Tsunade parecia completamente absorvida pelo o que ouvia.

-- Não entendo... E as duas kunoichis... Nos nossos registros consta que há apenas uma mulher na Akatsuki, a sua pequena Konan. -- Jiraya já previa que ela iria dizer algo do tipo... Mas a forma como ela se jogou pra trás na cadeira e cruzou as pernas, fez com que ele não desse valor ao tom de acusação que ela usou na última sentença.

-- Eu sei, mas ouvi claramente uma voz feminina chamar a outra de Ino – Não discutiria com Tsunade sobre Konan, ou nenhum dos seus discípulos da chuva, no fundo não conseguia acreditar que as crianças que ele conheceu e treinou poderiam mesmo ser tão más quanto se dizia por aí.

-- INO? – dessa vez a Hokage se espantou ainda mais – Shizune, me traga Kakashi aqui, AGORAAAA e traga Shikamaru junto ò.ó – ela desfez a posição, jogando os dois braços sobre a mesa, a nova informação parecia a preocupar... O nome Ino não dizia muita coisa para ele, mas ela parecia conhecer essa mulher

-- Hi...Hie – disse a morena sumindo da sala com o mesmo olhar de espanto de sua mestra. Ele pode perceber que a morena sabia o que afligia Tsunade

-- O que há? – Perguntou o eremita

-- Há algum tempo, Sakura-chan e Yamanaka Ino sumiram misteriosamente da vila, algumas pessoas viram Akatsuki no caminho delas e depois apareceram corpos carbonizados que acreditamos ser delas, mas nunca houve uma confirmação.... Eu nunca quis acreditar, mas quando o corpo do ex membro da Raiz, o substituto de Sasuke no time sete, Sai voltou morto de uma missão que envolveu membros da Akatsuki, Kakashi apareceu com uma teoria que você parece confirmar agora...

-- Acha que elas...-- ele não teve a ousadia de terminar a frase, Sakura, ele sabia o quanto à rosada era importante para a amada e agora que ela falou, ele pareceu se lembrar que a médica também estava treinando a filha do líder do clã Yamanaka. -- Elas teriam motivos pra fugir e se tornarem criminosas? -- resolveu perguntar por fim.

-- Quem vai entender...

-- Há mais... – ele disse buscando palavras – Há um senhor de posses pagando muito pela cabeça do líder, Pein, você lembra deles. Bom houve um atentado à sede deles, ninguém parecia saber onde era, mas depois da explosão a identificação ficou clara... Todos os Akatsukis estão fora, se espalhando por aí e esses três pareciam não ter nenhum problema em se expor, era quase como se estivessem desfilando para que todos os vissem...

-- Mandou me chamar? – o jovem mascarado apareceu na soleira da janela ao mesmo tempo em que o jovem jounin entrava na sala.

-- Tsunade-sama -- disse Shikamaru apagando o cigarro, enquanto fechava a porta arás de si.

-- Você pode ir atrás de sua teoria Kakashi, a respeito da Akatsuki e a morte misteriosa de Ino e Sakura...e Sai. Jiraya encontrou três membros pelo caminho, um Uchiha que não parece ser Itachi e muito menos Sasuke e duas kunoichis, uma delas atendeu pelo nome de Ino. -- ela trocou um olhar cheio de cumplicidade pelo prodígio do clã Hatake, uma cumplicidade tão íntima que foi difícil até mesmo para o grande eremita decifrar e depois encarou séria o garoto moreno que não foi capaz de conter a expressão de surpresa quanto ao ouvir a informação. -- Siga as coordenadas de Jiraya e encontre-os. Shikamaru, você vai formar dois esquadrões, vai seguir coordenadas do Jiraya também, mas vocês vão até onde se descobriu ser o esconderijo da Akatsuki, de lá dividam-se para encontrar os outros membros, leve Neji e Hinata Hyuuga para facilitar -- ordenou por fim – E é claro que Naruto não deve saber de absolutamente nada disso.

-- Vou até minha casa me preparar, passo aqui para pegar as coordenas de onde foram vistos por você Jiraya-sama – Kakashi falou logo e desapareceu depois de uma breve reverência aos dois sábios.

Os dois lendários ficaram olhando para o corpo imóvel de Shikamaru no meio da sala até que Tsunade pos-se às suas costas.

-- É tarde para pensar em Ino, ou pelo menos para pensar na Ino que você conheceu. portanto se esqueça dela e mantenha o foco na sua missão que é ir atrás dos outros, se for mesmo ela, Kakashi irá com certeza trazê-las de volta. Não perca tempo e forme seus esquadrões.

-- Hai – disse com dificuldade e saiu, ser um ninja da mais alta elite significava acima de tudo saber seguir até mesmo as mais duras normas.

-- Jiraya... você tem certeza disso tudo? – ela perguntou permitindo que a pose de grande mestre sumisse diante de seu grande amigo, enquanto mirava os pés do mestre dos sapos como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

-- Sinto muito, achei que viria até aqui lhe trazer informações para lhe dar noção dos passos da Akatsuki diante de Naruto e o que te trago é mais uma bomba.

-- Não, é um alívio de certa forma...saber que elas podem não estar mortas. Você viu apenas o sharingan? Não viu nenhuma delas usando jutsus?

-- Iie.. por quê?

-- Sai morreu de uma maneira misteriosa durante uma missão que envolveu dois casais de Akatsukis, muito tempo depois fomos capazes de identificar Konan, Pein e o ninja que atacou Suna ano passado, mas nada sobre o quarto membro... no estudo do corpo dele detectamos um veneno mortal, extremamente poderoso que destruiu cada fibra muscular do corpo dele por onde passou, ministrado com uma precisão assustadora...tal como se...

-- Como se tivesse sido ministrado por um médico?

-- Hai – ela voltou a o encarar com olhos tristes. – Obrigada pelas informações.

Jiraya deixou as coordenadas sobre a mesa de Tsunade que nem dava mais bola para a presença dele ali. Ela estava sentada em sua cadeira com um cotovelo escorado na mesa, mordendo a unha do dedão, era visível que ela estava com seus pensamentos muito longe, talvez em suas queridas discípulas, nada a deixaria mais triste do que saber que tudo que havia as ensinado seria usado de maneira destrutiva... esse pensamento por frações de segundos a levou até o falecido Orochimaru. Se ambas tivessem mesmo na organização de criminosos a bela loira ficaria extremamente magoada e envergonhada...Então ele decidiu que não era um bom dia para suas cantadas baratas seguidas de tentativas sérias para fazer a Godaime aceitar seu amor e saiu pela janela, passaria alguns dias em Konoha, pelo menos até Kakashi voltar com notícias, até lá poderia estender sempre sua mão a Tsunade.

.............

.............

.............

-- Teria sido muito mais fácil se eles tivessem concordado com nossa proposta de cara – Sakura caminhava mais à frente deles.

-- Mas com certeza foi muito mais divertido assim – Ino a seguia de perto – Fala sério demos um show nessa missão, aquela vila vai ser nossa até o dia em que o último membro da organização viver.

-- Ou seus filhos – completou Sakura feliz pelo sucesso na missão, pensando no filho de Konan que nasceria dali alguns meses.

Madara andava calado entre as duas, enquanto elas conversavam, ele prestava atenção no ambiente. Parecia que o momento que havia planejado estava finalmente se encaminhando, um chakra muito conhecido e que há tempos ele esperava encontrar estava pelo local e essa com certeza era a hora certa para agir. Se distanciou cada vez mais e mais do tempo e do espaço que dividia ali com as duas.

-- Uchiha? Aquele clã amaldiçoado de Konoha no Sato (corrijam-me, por favor, se estiver errado) – ouviu-se uma voz falando alto ao longe que fez Madara voltar.

-- É! Esse mesmo, dizem que apenas dois sobreviveram ao massacre – dois camponeses pareciam discutir na frente de uma menina que prestava atenção no que diziam com tédio.

-- Não! Apenas um sobreviveu, o outro que está vivo foi o que matou todo mundo.

-- Ouvi dizer que eles conquistaram o poder pelo inferno e por isso foram consumidos por ele (grande bobagem) Mas por que você está procurando por um Uchiha minha querida? -- um dos homens parecia finalmente se lembrar da presença dela ali.

A pergunta fez Madara parar para assistir a cena. Ao perceberem que ele havia parado, Sakura e Ino foram se juntar a ele.

-- Não estou procurando nada – a menina disfarçou na defensiva – É que o boato de que havia um Uchiha andando por essas regiões correu por todo mundo shinobi...

-- Ueh, aquela não é a ....

-- Nós vamos sair da trilha – Sakura foi cortada pelo tom autoritário de Madara

-- Mas...

-- Sem "mas". O caminho a tomar fica por minha conta lembra...

-- Hai, mas....

-- É hora de cumprir suas promessas todas Sakura-san – ele disse baixo a encarando de forma tão profunda que Sakura sentiu uma descarga elétrica descer por sua espinha e uma onda fria embrulhar seu estomago.

-- Vamos sair da trilha – ela decretou entre dentes, confiando no escuro apenas para cumprir as promessas que sua curiosidade a haviam feito jurar. Tentando ao mesmo tempo decifrar, mais uma vez inutilmente, os planos que se passavam pela cabeça dele.

Ino olhou desconfiada para a cumplicidade dos dois, mas obedeceu ao que decidiu a líder da missão

-- Algumas pessoas confiam nos companheiros de equipe e sabe de uma coisa, quando isso acontece as pessoas se sentem bem mais dispostas a ajudar a cumprir as promessas que lhe são dispostas. Uma ajuda se torna muito mais útil quando se sabe o que se deve fazer – a rosada cuspiu cada palavra ao moreno para somente então, desviar o olhar que trocavam e logo saiu da trilha na mesma direção de Ino.

-- Você não me ajudaria – ele disse muito baixo para Sakura não ouvir, deu uma última olhada na face da menina que falava com os camponeses a fim de memorizar suas feições, tinha certeza que a encontraria novamente.

Com a pequena pausa de Madara, Ino e Sakura se adiantaram pelo caminho.

-- De segredinhos com Madara? O que Itachi vai achar disso? -- perguntou a loira

-- Não importa, não haverá mais segredos – Sakura estava bem irritada com as atitudes de Madara e consigo mesma por segui-lo sem nem ao menos saber o que o velho queria de verdade – Assim que estivermos no curso novamente nós vamos fazer ele abrir a boca nem que seja a força – por correrem para sair da trilha, ambas estavam com as mãos expostas e Sakura socava a palma de sua própria mão ameaçadoramente.

-- Nós vamos.... -- a loira repetiu – quer dizer, você e sua inner do mau...

-- Não se faz de besta Ino – a rosada a olhou advertindo-a.

-- Não me leve a mal, mas é que eu quero continuar viva... lutar com aquele cara é suicídio -- a loira parou de correr enquanto falava com as duas mãos pra cima.. -- Itai – disse quando a amiga lhe puxou a mão onde repousava o anel

-- Eu já tinha me esquecido deles – confessou Sakura olhando com uma careta duvidosa para o ornamento da outra

-- É... Eu já tinha visto, mas nem falei nada, porque é obvio que essa porcaria passou tanto tempo na mão do Orochimaru que pirou de vez. -- disse a loira compreendendo a expressão no rosto da rosada – e o seu... Também está quebrado? -- Ino terminou de falar e sentiu a amiga soltando sua mão para segurar a dela própria enquanto analisava a outra...

-- Com certeza não está quebrado, afinal, não poderia ser mais óbvio do que isso – disse estendendo a mão para Ino ver. -- Então o teu também deve estar certo...

-- Flor da cura – disse a loira olhando o kanji claramente desenhado no anel da outra – Não, talvez tenha quebrado quando ele morreu... -- disse olhando mais uma vez sem entender para o seu – Desde quando eu sou um rei? – disse rindo como que se aquilo fosse uma piada.

-- Ah, bem que você se acha – completou Sakura

-- O que fazem paradas aqui? -- Madara parecia sério e autoritário, mas as duas puderam ver ele parar quando percebeu que as elas estavam finalmente se lembrando dos kanjis e que ele, secretamente, estava muito apreensivo para ver – E então, quem é? -- perguntou bem mais calmo.

-- Quem é o que? -- a pergunta inocente de Sakura fez Madara lembrar que elas nada sabiam de como aquele pequeno objeto ia mudar a vida de todos os Akatsukis – Madara, para de enrolação... Pode ser você quem deve escolher o caminho por aonde vamos, mas ainda sou eu quem decide se andamos ou paramos e nós não vamos a lugar nenhum até você abrir a boca pra dizer de uma vez o que planeja – a forma corajosa e ofensiva como ela falava o fez sorrir de maneira sincera e logo o sorriso se tornou em uma larga risada – Do que você está achando graça??

-- Huhuhuhuhuhuhu – o riso em timbre baixo e voz profundamente grossa chegava a ter um tom zombeiro de tão medonho que soava "um último sorriso, talvez eu nem merecesse" ele pensou. -- Porque nem vamos precisar andar minha bela Sakura, nem vamos precisar andar.

-- Nani?? -- Ino disse mais alto que o normal quando sentiu fortes presenças ninjas os cercarem. Ela logo se posicionou para uma batalha.

Sakura também os sentiu, eram quatro e eram fortes, muito mais fortes que os ninjas que invadiram a sede, muito mais fortes que os ninjas que enfrentaram na execução dessa missão, ela sabia disso, pois os conhecia e o que mais apavorava a rosada, Madara já havia os sentido há muito tempo e ela pode ver claramente que o motivo para saírem da trilha não era para se protegerem de nada e sim para atraírem aquelas pessoas até eles, afinal, já estavam procurando por ele, mas será que ele era quem os inimigos esperavam encontrar... "Com certeza não imaginam ser ele" ela pensou e a resposta veio clara em sua mente, o boato era de um Uchiha e seu par de Mangekyou sharingan desfilando por todas essas vilas, o par que era conhecido por seu único dono, ninguém sabia que havia mais um Uchiha vivo "Como pude ser tão relapsa a ponto de não perceber?" – Canalha, você nos atraiu para uma armadilha – ela ergueu o punho para a acertar o moreno, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir a voz conhecida...

-- Ele sempre foi o pior de todos os canalhas.....-- preferiu não olhar para quem falava com ela, ao invés disso, olhou uma última vez para o rosto de Madara em busca de qualquer resposta ou motivos. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, ela sabia que aquilo significava que uma grande batalha estava por começar, dúvida era contra quem ele planejava lutar, contra eles ou contra ela e Ino....

(sou mah... Sasuke só no capítulo que vem 8P)

.............

.............

.............

A noite já se erguia imponente no céu azul petróleo, enquanto as lembranças traiam Jiraya roubando-lhe o sono, ele se virava na cama de todos os jeitos, mas nenhuma posição parecia confortável, nenhuma puxada no lençol parecia levar as memórias para longe.. Até que então, depois de longas horas revivendo cada minuto daquele dia ele finalmente adormeceu. Mas nem mesmo o cansaço levaria para longe aquela lembrança que havia se tornado em seu sonho mais gostoso e sua realidade mais amarga.

SONHO/LEMBRANÇA DO JIRAYA ON:

-- Espero que depois dessa você tenha finalmente aprendido Jiraya-chan – disse Saratubi-sensei quando chegou à cachoeira onde o ex aluno, recém promovido a jounin meditava. Ele recém havia sido liberado da longa estadia que passara no hospital.

-- hahahaha Aprendi. -- ele disse debochado e triunfante – Aprendi um número, 103, foi isso que eu aprendi com isso tudo – disse fazendo gesto com as mãos como se estivesse contornando o próprio tórax em um molde sinuoso.

-- Espero que tenha valido a longa estadia no hospital – falou o sensei em um tom divertido

-- Cada centímetro – o jovem que meditava sob a água da cachoeira abrira um dos olhos para encarar o mestre que ria do comentário.

-- Saratubi-sensei quanto tempo que não o via mais... – ela apareceu sorrindo por entre os lírios que cresciam livres ali. – Só tem mais tempo pro Orochimaru-kun – ela forçou um beicinho fazendo o mestre rir

-- É que você parece ser a mais madura dos meus discípulos – disse admirando Jiraya que parecia não ter percebido a presença da loira ali.

-- Baka – ela disse olhando e se referindo à Jiraya – Então você já soube...

-- Bom, como Hokage é um pouco difícil esconder alguma coisa de mim, principalmente a estadia tão longa de um dos meus ex alunos no hospital...

-- Gomen nasai – ela enroscou os dois braços atrás do corpo e olhou pra ponta do pé que batia no chão – Foi mais forte do que eu... e ele mereceu

-- Eu não duvido – disse dando uma tragada no charuto – bom, eu vou indo, tenho muitas coisas a fazer. E Tsunade... – disse já de costas – por favor não o mate, ele tem esse espírito indomável, mas tem o coração bom e puro – e sumiu.

Ela sentou na beira do lago que a água que caía da cachoeira formava ali e esperou que ele terminasse seu exercício de meditação. Pode admirar cada detalhe do corpo exposto, sim se ele tinha o direito de lhe espiar tomando banho, ela podia se cobrar admirando cada centímetro exposto do tórax exposto dele e tinha que admitir, por mais baka que fosse, não diminuía a gentileza de suas proporções antropométricas, Jiraya era lindo e tinha músculos desenhados com perfeição, parou por um longo tempo os olhos no abdome ainda enfaixado, com certeza ainda carregavam os hematomas provocados por ela. (O Jiraya tem o tipo de corpo que eu menos gosto ¬¬ eh sério)

-- Yare.. veio aqui terminar o serviço? – ele debochou

-- Deveria – ela disse se levantando – Contudo, vim me desculpar por, bem, você sabe... quase ter matado você, eu fiz muito barulho por pouca coisa – caminhou até onde ele estava.

-- Hahaha, Tsunade, quem deveria pedir desculpas era eu hm... afinal já faz tempo que venho tentando ver seu banho – ele admitiu na maior cara de pau, mas de maneira tão espontânea e inocente que ela até sorriu.

-- Ainda assim, seria motivo para surtar, fazer um escândalo, lhe dar um belo tapa na cara ou até mesmo um soco no estômago... mas não com toda aquela quantidade de chakra... você poderia estar morto agora e eu não saberia viver com isso – disse já sobre a mesma pedra que ele, sendo também molhada pela cachoeira, levando às mãos a faixa em seu abdome para removê-la.

-- Hei hei hei o que está fazendo?? – ele disse pondo sua mão sobre as dela.

-- Quero dar uma olhada nisso...

-- Já está quase bom, não de importância a isso... – ela parecia se sentir verdadeiramente mal com a repercussão daquilo tudo e ele não queria a preocupar mais permitindo que visse as dimensões do seu ferimento.

-- Por favor Jiraya, eu quem fiz, eu quem quer cuidar... aceite isso como um pedido de desculpas... por favor – ao terminar de falar ela olhou para cima, a procura dos olhos dele.

Inesperadamente encontrou-o a encarando de forma mais penetrante do que esperava, do que era capaz de esperar... as palavras lhe sumiram admirando a face, acidentalmente, tão perto da sua. Os olhos ele lhe transpassavam tanto sentimento como nunca vira ali... talvez nunca o visse, porque sempre temera encontrar. Foi mais impulsivo que seu controle extremamente fugaz podia reagir, foi preciso apenas que ela inclinasse um pouco mais a cabeça para que seus lábios se tocassem com delicadeza, então os braços dele a levaram para mais próximo de si, aprofundando o resultado da insensatez dela aplicada ao desejo de amor eterno dele.

O beijo foi breve e cessou deixando uma forte sensação de formigamento em ambos os lábios. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, como se o gosto da boca dele possuísse algum tipo de néctar viciante e que depois de provado a prenderia ali para sempre. – Tsunade – ouviu seu nome ser clamado ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios do garoto maior se moviam de maneira tão hipnotizante que ela não era capaz de deixar de acompanhar, deixando de enxergar todo resto e roubando toda sua atenção.

O ato fora tão inesperado até mesmo para ele que sonhava com aquele momento desde o dia em que a conheceu (q pieguice mexicana barata aushuahsuahsu) nada daquilo havia sido arquitetado por ele, nem planejado ao vê-la ali tão próxima de si... tudo aquilo apenas aconteceu e fora por causa dela, por vontade dela, afinal, fora Tsunade quem erguera mais a cabeça, gerando o contato que dera início àquele beijo tão sonhado. Ele não quis esperar até ela recobrar a consciência e expulsá-lo dali, ou ainda que lhe desse mais uma surra como a que ainda se recuperava, sem deixar de abraçá-la, ergueu com um dedo o queixo da loira, ainda extasiada e iniciou um novo beijo, este mais voluptuoso e que fora prontamente correspondido pela garota que acabara de cercar seu pescoço com um forte abraço.

Eles sabiam que não podiam ser vistos, ou então nem mesmo a inconsciência dela seria suficiente para que seu sonho durasse, então o braço que cercava a cintura de Tsunade a ergueu e o jovem eremita andou com ela pendida em seu forte abraço na direção da cachoeira, até o paredão da montanha que ela lavava. Depositou a amiga ali, encostada na parede úmida e cheia de limo enquanto em suas costas (nas dele) a água da cachoeira ainda batia feroz, como que soubesse o que estavam prestes a fazer e a gravidade de seus atos, reprimindo-o, mas ele nada ouviria, nem sua consciência, nem a natureza nem mesmo ela se recobrasse a autonomia, estava diante do sonho de sua vida.

Permitiu que a mão deslizasse leve, pelo corpo dela, até sentir como ela reagiria a isso e sua alegria se ampliou, dando vastidão à esperança que aflige todos os apaixonados de que ele teria uma chance de ser o homem da vida dela, quando em resposta às carícias, Tsunade aprofundou o beijo que trocavam. A roupa molhada realçava nela os atributos que ele tanto admirava.

Nesse momento, o experiente Jiraya acordou sobre a cama bagunçada, ainda era noite... e ele não entendia afinal porque estava lembrando daquelas coisas todas. Levantou e se debruçou na janela para admirar o vasto céu que cobria vila, as casas silenciosas onde as pessoas descansavam em paz pois sabiam que havia uma Hokage que mantinha a vila segura para cada aldeão. Ao longe uma coruja piou seu canto qualquer e ele, uma vez que não conseguiria tirar aquela lembrança da cabeça, retornou a lembrar...

As mãos dele percorreram decorando todo o caminho que percorrera inúmeras vezes em pensamento, sentindo o corpo dela se aquecer entre seu abraço. Diferente do que ele imaginava, Tsunade parecia extremamente inexperiente quanto ao que faziam. Então, da mesma forma como havia erguido o queixo dela para beijá-la, ergueu-o dessa vez para dar lhe acesso ao pescoço, surpreendendo-se com o cheiro de amêndoas que ela exalava, recobrindo o local de beijos, parando somente quando ouviu o prazeroso som da voz dela arfar o seu nome, o seu nome e de ninguém mais.

Jiraya parou o que fazia e a olhou, o castanho mel escurecido pela pouca claridade de onde estavam o olhavam com um misto de sentimentos que ele temia decifrar, tomou logo sua mão entrelaçando-a com a sua, levou os lábios até seu ouvido e chamou por seu nome para só então levar a mão pequena e delicada, que cabia sem nenhuma dificuldade dentro da sua, até os lábios para começar a beijá-la. "Tsunade" ele não cansava de repetir entre os beijos que subiam da mão, pelo braço, do braço ao ombro e do ombro até a orelha onde ele não deixou de repetir mais uma vez seu nome, sem dar a ela chance de dizer nada que não fosse os monossílabos excitados ao ver-se tocada pela maneira tão carinhosa e apaixonada com que ele a tratava até chegarem ao estado de necessidade em que ela se viu não apenas permitindo, mas também desejando a forma como ele afastava as laterais de sua blusa para tomar-lhe os seios com a boca, encontrando as curvas e os pontos mais sensíveis da (vaaaasta) extremidade.

Tsunade rendeu-se por completo ao que seu corpo pedia, buscando mais uma vez o beijo viciante, submetendo-se a uma permissão subliminar para que ele continuasse, no momento em que permitiu que seus dedos finos e gélidos percorressem os músculos que admirara momentos antes e removendo de vez a faixa que recobria-lhe o abdome, onde ela mesma o ferira. O garoto mesmo quase sem nenhuma experiência, compreendeu o que aquele ato significava e não demorou a guiar sua mão para dentro da blusa que ela vestia e para as outras peças de roupas todas sucessivamente, não demorando a deixá-la completamente nua e terminar de despir-se também logo em seguida, regido pela euforia de jovem e enamorado.

Jiraya resolveu andar, ficar lembrando daquele dia, não mudaria seu futuro, afinal, ele nunca deixara de amá-la enquanto ela nem mesmo após a morte de Dan, nunca mais dera-lhe se quer esperanças. Olhou para o prédio imponente onde ela deveria estar tentando dormir... cada passo o guiava inconscientemente para la, a luz estava acesa, os recentes acontecimentos certamente não estavam permitindo que o sono chegasse até ela. A cada passo só ela em sua mente, e mesmo em movimento, os acontecimentos daquele dia saiam de sua cabeça.

O som dos amantes se descobrindo ecoava naquele canto úmido onde se amaram, onde ele a amou e esperou ser por alguns minutos, amado também e ao mesmo tempo ecoavam na mente de Jiraya. A cada passo mais perto da mulher que era dona de sua vida, os gemidos de prazer se intensificavam em sua lembrança, ele estava agora já no telhado do prédio e em sua mente era clara a visão do momento em que o seu gozo preenchera o corpo da loira ao mesmo tempo em que o prazer tomara conta de seu corpo todo, nunca havia sentido nada tão intenso em sua curta experiência. Mas o sonho acabou quando após o último grito de prazer dela ele ouviu o que temia ouvir desde o primeiro toque entre seus lábios:

-- Ji..Jiraya... o que fizemos? Isso não não pode.. não poderia ter acontecido... isso foi um erro – ela disse tentando cobrir o corpo enquanto catava suas roupas molhadas pelo chão.

-- Não foi um erro você sabe que eu te amo, nunca escondi isso de ninguém, é só você ficar comigo Tsunade...

-- Não, não é...isso foi um erro. Eu nunca vou te amar do jeito que você quer...você sabe que eu... o Dan... – os olhos tão belos se encheram de lágrimas – Eu tenho que ir.. foi um erro.. amanhã estou partindo com Dan para missão de batalha em uma pequena vila em guerra com a Pedra (gnt em qual batalha o Dan morreu, eu não lembro, mas na fic...fica como essa dae ^.~)

Aquela foi a única vez, e na missão para a qual ela partiu no dia seguinte, seu precioso namorado, Dan morreu. Ele no fim se sentiu culpado pela morte dele, pois no fundo desejava que aquele homem não existisse e não haveria outro para ela. Assim como ela também viveria o resto de sua vida carregando a culpa pela morte de seu homem. Ele estava cada vez mais perto da janela pela qual sempre invadia a sala dela, o brilho da luz era cada vez mais evidente e em seus ouvidos ainda ecoavam o canto de prazer dos dois... cada vez mais alto... cada vez mais perto...

Até que ele pode perceber que os gemidos não estavam mais em sua mente e sim em seus ouvidos mesmo, ele parou como uma estátua sem vida e sem reação, em pé diante á janela vendo a mulher de sua vida, que ele nutria o sonho de sentir sobre si novamente, nos braços de seu atual amante. Constatou pelo suor dos corpos sobre a mesa da hokage e a finidade com que se moviam um contra o outro que aquele romance não era algo casual, como fora o que tiveram anos atrás, havia muito mais do que paixão nas palavras e meias palavras trocadas nos momentos mais prazerosos daquilo que seria uma despedida.

O homem que desfrutava da mulher com que sonhava era muito mais novo que ele, era discípulo do seu discípulo e a tocava de maneira tão intensa e carinhosa, não deixando de cobri-la com beijos e carinhos nem mesmo a medida com que a velocidade com que investia seu corpo contra o dela aumentava.

Ao ouvir o último sopro de gozo do casal, ele se apressou em sair dali, ainda assim, pode ouvir as recomendações dadas por ela antes que ela e seu amante se vestissem..

-- Siga as coordenas, faça seu trabalho e volte vivo, mesmo que para isso tenha que voltar sozinho... – ainda que amantes, ela era a Godaime e tinha sua autoridade.

-- Não se preocupe comigo..

-- Há um Uchiha com elas, sendo ou não Itachi, não tente bancar o herói, apenas faça seu trabalho, meu coração não suporta mais perdas.. Kakashi (ueh ta certa ela pow, trocou o de 50 pelo de vinte e três hsuausasuha)

-- Eu volto assim que encontrá-las – ele a beijou uma última vez antes de se vestir e pegar suas coisas (soh em fic mesmo, o cara recebe uma missão importante dessas e espera pra sair pra ter momentinhos calientes antes...)

Ele estava prestes a sair pela mesma janela onde Jiraya assistira a quase tudo, mas sentiu seu pulso ser fortemente segurado. Ao olhar para trás viu os olhos tristes de sua amante o encarando, ela queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas talvez o posto que ocupava não a permitisse. Ele sorriu, voltou e a abraçou mais uma vez.

-- Sabe que a amo e que não vou fazer nada imprudente que me impeça de voltar pra casa – disse por dizer, apenas pra acalmar a loira que parecia muito mais aflita que o normal. Ela apenas lhe sorriu e o viu sair pela noite à fora.

Não tão longe dali, o velho coração do eterno aventureiro ainda tentava compreender que mais uma vez Tsunade estava apaixonada e mais uma vez, não era o corpo dele que acompanhava o da loira guiando cada gemido, cada espasmo de prazer como jah fizera uma vez... pegou uma pedra qualquer no chão e a jogou na água, vendo-a quicar na superfície algumas vezes e então desaparecer no fundo das águas escuras... por quanto tempo mais teria que esperar até ela perceber que era ele a pessoa certa para ela, quanto tempo ainda teria que viver naquela agonia de desejá-la e ter que se conter com a lembrança de uma noite apenas...

Waaaa eu disse que o hentai era básico, básico mesmo kkk

queria começar uma briga aqui ainda...

Mas já ta a página 14... então acho melhor parar por aqui ^.~

... ou o capítulo vai ficar quilométrico

Hauhau eh dose...eu fico uma década sem postar e quando posto paro o capítulo do nada kikikikikiki

Vou fazer de tudo pra postar logo ^.~ (lê-se: ainda essa semana...)

Mto obrigada pela compreensão e por acompanharem....

Pls... COMENTEM *.*


	22. Sharingan

Então....antes que mina-san

Comece a desejar minha cabeça pra colocar na bandeja

Voltei aqui ^.~

AVISO: Se você é louca (o) pelo Sasuke, não leia... ou leva na boa ^.~ kkkk

AVISO +: Esse capítulo é todo ação e loucura

Bom.... escrevo aqui o capítulo com o a chegada do Sasuke....pq a fic tem que ter um personagem pé no saco.... soh férias tb não adianta neh kkkk

Não sou grande coisa com lutas...mas fiz o que pude ^.~

Sejam bonzinhos ^^

LEGENDA

-- bla bla bla – fala de personagem

"bla bla bla" pensamento de personagem

(bla bla bla) algumas justificativas...ou opinião ou comentário da Kami ^.~

Capítulo 22_Sharingan

-- Porque nem vamos precisar andar minha bela Sakura, nem vamos precisar andar.

-- Nani?? -- Ino disse mais alto que o normal quando sentiu fortes presenças ninjas os cercarem. Ela logo se posicionou para uma batalha.

Sakura também os sentiu, eram quatro e eram fortes, muito mais fortes que os ninjas que invadiram a sede, muito mais fortes que os ninjas que enfrentaram na execução dessa missão, ela sabia disso, pois os conhecia e o que mais apavorava a rosada, Madara já havia os sentido há muito tempo e ela pode ver claramente que o motivo para saírem da trilha não era para se protegerem de nada e sim para atraírem aquelas pessoas até eles, afinal, já estavam procurando por ele, mas será que ele era quem os inimigos esperavam encontrar... "Com certeza não imaginam ser ele" ela pensou e a resposta veio clara em sua mente, o boato era de um uchiha e seu par de mangekyou sharingan desfilando por todas essas vilas, o par que era conhecido por seu único dono, ninguém sabia que havia mais um Uchiha vivo – Canalha, você nos atraiu para uma armadilha – ela ergueu o punho para a acertar o moreno, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir a voz conhecida...

-- Ele sempre foi o pior de todos os canalhas.....-- preferiu não olhar para quem falava com ela, ao invés disso, olhou uma última vez para o rosto de Madara em busca de qualquer resposta ou motivos. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, ela sabia que aquilo significava que uma grande batalha estava por começar, dúvida era contra quem ele planejava lutar, contra eles ou contra ela e Ino....

-- Sa-chan – a voz de Ino soou no tom de quem advertia, diferente dela, a loira podia ver de frente as pessoas ali presentes – Precisamos de ordens – ela falou calma por baixo do largo chapéu da organização, a máscara sobre seu rosto abafava sua voz.

Sakura ficou parada olhando para Madara, sabia que logo ele abriria os olhos e o inimigo daquele homem, fosse quem fosse teria um grande problema nas mãos, assim como ela tinha agora a difícil missão de escolher uma ordem, tinha que fazer uma escolha, confiar ou não em Uchiha Madara...

-- Lute por você – proferiu no final – Lute por você, essa é a ordem.

-- Quem é você... – ela ouviu a voz do antigo companheiro de time dizer atrás de si – Quem é você kunoichi que lidera essa comitiva?

-- Minha identidade não é de seu interesse Uchiha – ela finalmente se virou, salva de revelar sua identidade devido ao chapéu largo e a máscara. Dos olhos verdes esmeralda ele viu apenas a sombra e então a atenção dela foi atraída pela única mulher do pequeno time.

-- Você deve se achar superior a ele pra ficar falando assim tão cheia de si quando não tem coragem nem mesmo de mostrar o rosto...

-- Talvez eu seja, talvez seja você a descobrir – a rosada provocou – mas antes Uchiha Sasuke, todos na Akatsuki sabem das suas intenções para com seu irmão, mas sugiro que olhe bem para quem enfrenta, é tão tolo que não consegue nem mesmo encontrar o alvo certo. – nesse momento ela deu um passo ao lado dando ao moreno uma visão do homem para quem ela olhava quando chegaram ali.

Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e seu vasto cabelo era muito diferente do de Itachi, assim como seu corpo era muito maior. Ele era o único dos três Akatsukis que tinha a capa aberta e não usava nenhum chapéu, no alto de seu tórax, centralizado em sua roupa o símbolo do clan era evidente.

-- Quem são vocês? – ele perguntou, nenhuma daquelas pessoas ali eram conhecidas dos documentos sobre Akatsuki que havia estudado durante o tempo que passara no esconderijo de Orochimaru. Dessa vez foi a vez de Ino rir.

-- Esse é mesmo Uchiha Sasuke? Ele se preparou tanto pra matar o irmão que não sabe nem reconhecer três Akatsukis quando se depara com eles?

-- Chega – disse Madara ainda de olhos fechados e todos pararam para observá-lo.

-- Chega – concordou Sasuke sem paciência – Juugo vai, vamos descobrir quem eles são nem que seja a força.

No mesmo instante o companheiro obedeceu, na escolha de quem atacar, escolheu aquela que parecia ser a líder entre eles, correu na direção dela e preparou o golpe certeiro que não chegou nem perto da kunoichi. Espantadas com a velocidade com que tudo aconteceu, Ino e Sakura se entreolharam ambas em busca de quem havia atacado o brutamontes que corria na direção da rosada, foi então que ela percebeu o que havia acontecido. Madara havia esperado a hora certa pra abrir os olhos, o ataque foi certeiro, e o ninja do time Hebi não precisou mais que uma olhada de relance pra cair inconsciente no chão, o que acontecia com ele e em que dimensão acreditava estar, era impossível dizer tudo que viam era o homem gritando e se debatendo sem nenhuma noção do que fazia.

-- Sa-chan, deixe o seu pequeno cunhado por minha conta – disse em alto e bom som – e termine logo o seu trabalho, pois vou precisar de você – terminou baixo para que só ela ouvisse enquanto a direcionava um olhar que dispensava explicações.

"cunhado?" será que seus ouvidos realmente haviam escutado direito ou estavam curtindo com a sua cara? Como se Itachi fosse humano o suficiente para conseguir construir uma vida ou lado de uma pessoa.. o homem que matou sem piedade alguma todo um clan, o próprio clan. E aquele homem, quem era aquele homem que tinha o mesmo sharingan de seu aniki... aquilo só podia ser um truque, um tipo de genjutsu... E sem entender mais nada ele simplesmente se lançou na direção do homem, ao ver sua iniciativa, Karim e Suigetsu também partiram para batalha.

-- Ah ta de brincadeira – disse Sakura ao ver Karin vir em sua direção. Começaram uma batalha com golpes muito rápidos, Karin era muito boa no Taijutsu.

-- Gracinha – disse o gênio da vila da névoa oculta, rangendo os dentes para Ino. A loira não deu muito tempo ao peixe e logo se lançou contra ele com sua Katana, entretanto tal como seu nome descrevia, Suigetsu era tão impossível de se acertar quanto água.

O homem muito sério encarava o membro mais novo de seu extinto clan, o rubro de seus olhos brilharam ferozes, atentos a qualquer movimento que poderia lhe ser letal. Ambas as meninas não prestavam atenção na luta dos dois, sabiam muito bem que diante daquele poder não havia nada que poderiam fazer. Num movimento rápido, Sasuke deu passos para trás e os selos ligeiros invocaram seu elemento Katon, antes de lutar de verdade, deveria ver até onde aquele homem realmente sabia sobre o clan e poder que tinha estampado na face. O espanto tomou seu corpo ao ver a sua enorme bola de fogo simplesmente seguir o caminho que as mãos de seu oponente ordenavam e seguir livre o caminho para dentro da boca dele e então sair de la muito maior do que havia entrado.

-- Você acha que está lutando com quem hem garoto? – ele disse quase comicamente ao ver o ataque tão simples que Sasuke havia lançado contra si.

-- Por que você mesmo não me diz. Quem é você e como tem esses olhos? – disse mais alto que som típico do raikiri que subia por todo seu corpo.

-- Hum... – ele simplesmente disse após ver o jovem moreno atravessar sua imagem com o jutsu que era tão bonito quanto letal

"Que bagunça" Sakura pensava desorientada enquanto lutava contra Karin, precisava dar um fim naquilo tudo.

Sasuke não entendeu muito bem a princípio, tinha certeza que o acertara, mas aquele homem era como fumaça, "tempo e espaço" mesmo àquela velocidade seus olhos podiam compreender que o homem havia viajado em breves instantes, tão rápido que nenhum olho sem o poder rubro que carregavam seria capaz de ver, não faria sentido atacar se não pudesse ser mais rápido que aquele jutsu ou se o fizesse ficar mais lento.

-- Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu – repetiu esperando que o homem reagisse da mesma maneira como reagira antes, mas Madara se deixou acertar, encarando Sasuke com sorriso no rosto.

Imediatamente o mais novo desviou do objeto pontiagudo que lhe fora lançado de uma direção qualquer, apesar de rápido aquilo era uma coisa fácil de se desviar, cada objeto lançado era um pulo para trás, cada vez mais rápidos sua atenção acabou se privando àquilo e não sentiu quando o moreno lhe passou a rasteira rente aos seus pés, fazendo-o cair e impulsionando a queda com um empurrão em seu ombro direito. Sasuke abriu a boca em resposta a dor e grosas gotas de sangue saíram de si. Fechou os olhos e o ruído tradicional parecia partir do interior de seu corpo e como um raikiri vindo de dentro pra fora o corpo do Uchiha mais jovem brilhou se enchendo de raios e explodindo em trovão ofuscante.

O braço se prolongou e atingiu com o mesmo jutsu o corpo de Madara, prolongou o chidori para a katana e a arremessou, mas um dos braços do outro se transformaram em algo semelhante àqueles objetos longos e pontiagudos que fora jogado em si anteriormente e fez com que arma fosse lançada longe. Ele sabia que aquilo era um genjutsu, treinou todos os meios de se enfrentar um oponente dessa maneira com Orochimaru para ser capaz de enfrentar Itachi, mas aquilo que aquele homem fazia estava muito além de suas compreensões, era como se ele pudesse distorcer tudo ao seu redor como se isso não fosse dificuldade alguma.

-- Quem é você e por que me atraiu até aqui? – gritou carregando o típico chidori m sua mão.

-- Em primeiro lugar você sabe quem é você Sasuke? – ele conversava como que nada daquilo que ocorria ao seu redor fosse fora da normalidade, os olhos do Uchiha mais novo se arregalaram ao ver o sharingan que ele via invejoso nos olhos do irmão girarem de maneira que lhe trazia lembranças acompanhadas de náuseas e ódio.

Sem pensar, ao ver o movimento circular daqueles olhos Sasuke se lançou contra o mais velho, sabia o que viria depois daquilo. O golpe o fez se sentir como se tivesse 13 anos novamente, o chidori lançado impensadamente fora segurado com apenas uma mão enquanto sentia seu braço ser quebrado com uma lembrança tão real que o fizera esquecer que nada daquilo passava de uma ilusão, o golpe forte no estomago e seu corpo fora jogado em uma árvore com um chute "Como ele sabe desta sequência?"

De onde estava, Sakura pode ver Sasuke inerte com os olhos mirados ao chão, estava metros longe de Madara que por algum motivo permanecia caído ao chão, sangue saída do ouvido esquerdo de Madara e ela sabia que aquilo com certeza era sinal da doença que ele admitiu ter. Desconcentrou-se com a cena e sentiu a lâmina da arma de Karin raspar em seu peito, arrancou logo a capa para ver melhor o ferimento no peito que ofegava.

-- Uchiha? Você também é uma Uchiha? – perguntou Karin incrédula ao ver o pingente que se destacava em seu pescoço. Sem responder, nem olhar para a ruiva Sakura lançou-lhe o soco carregado de chakra que ao invés de atingir Karin, afundou em seu abdome e fez Sakura rir quase gargalhando.

-- Um jutsu passivo – as palavras brincavam entre sua gostosa gargalhada que fez Karin a olhar sem entender muita coisa (foi há tanto tempo, pra quem não lembra ela conseguiu ativar um genjutsu com o movimento dos ombros..e quando se ri..mexe-se os ombros certo). Sem tentar retirar o punho "de dentro da ruiva" da grama sob ambas sugiram grandes Sakuras e suas raízes fortes se prenderam aos pés da ruiva enquanto a rosada em sua frente ainda ria e torcia a mão que estava no abdome de Karin fazendo esta gritar de dor quando sentiu seu interior ser completamente remexido

– Yosh – disseram duas rosadas que seguravam os ombros de Karin – É hora do fim –e ela viu a mão livre da mulher em sua frente vir em sua direção. Foi um soco em cheio em sua fonte e aquela ninja nunca mais acordaria, não sabia explicar por que, mas se sentiu extremamente bem matando Karin. Olhou rapidamente para Ino, a loira estava se dando bem contra aquele cara estranho da vila da névoa.

-- Sakura – o chamado baixo de Madara chamou sua atenção, desde que ouviu o moreno dizendo que quem deveria enfrentar Sasuke era ele, a rosada já estava esperando pelo chamado, era como um imã, por algum motivo ela sentiu como se tudo que o sensei Uchiha havia planejo depois da conversa que tiveram antes dela começar seu tratamento e explicar mais sobre seu sharingan estivesse claro para si, eram todos planos para aquele momento, para aquela luta....A boca de Madara quase não se movia mais, era claro que ele não teria forças para terminar aquela luta

FLASHBACK ON (essa conversa foi há tanto tempo atrás quase q eu não lembrava mais dela kikikiki)

-- No momento o único assunto que me diz respeito, além da missão que temos pela frente, é a cura de teus olhos – Ela disse.

-- Foi por isso que vim te procurar

-- Não se preocupe, depois de tanto tempo estudando em Itachi, sei bem o que fazer – ela falou depois de ouvir um suspiro pesado depois da fala do moreno

-- Tenho certeza disso, por isso tenho algumas coisas a te pedir – Sakura se abaixou na frente do mais velho, não esperava que ele lhe fizesse pedidos, isso não condizia com o estilo dele – Sei que Itachi não confia em mim – ela baixou o olhar mesmo sem perceber, para ele, não precisava de palavras, o pequeno gesto dela lhe confirmava a questão – E isso não importa mais, no fim todos vão entender as coisas, mas preciso que faças algo comigo enquanto me curas. Mas vamos andar um pouco, para um lugar mais afastado, aqui sempre foi um lugar onde paredes tinham ouvidos, imagina agora que nem paredes mais temos – ele riu da própria besteira que tinha acabado de dizer.

-- Primeiro Sakura – ele disse andando devagar, tinha postura, os ombros rijos eram destacados pelas mãos que se prendiam às costas do moreno, realmente igual a um mestre, fazia despertar nela a curiosidade em saber como era o sensei Madara ensinando especialidades ao aluno prodígio Itachi. – É bom que você saiba desde cedo que estou doente, muito doente – complementou olhando-a fixamente – Mas você não vai desperdiçar tempo e chakra tratando disso, sou um velho que quer e está morrendo, você vai resumir o seu tratamento a minha visão, entendeu?

-- Hai – ela disse mecanicamente, estava confusa com o primeiro pedido – Irei cuidar apenas de seus olhos.

-- Ótimo. Segundo, preciso saber de algo e apenas você pode me dar a resposta, Sakura quero que analise a diferença entre meu sharingan que é eterno e o do meu olho direito que assim como o de Itachi consumiu minha visão. – nesse momento Sakura teve que se conter para não demonstrar o espanto que sentia, desde o dia em que Itachi lhe contou a verdade sobre sua história e sua relação com Madara e onde Sasuke entrava nessa história toda, a kunoichi esperara ansiosamente para poder fazer exatamente o que Madara estava lhe pedindo: Responder a pergunta sobre o segredo do Sharingan eterno.

-- Está me ouvindo Sakura? – ele ainda a olhava atentamente, era claro que ela estava longe em pensamentos.

-- Hai Madara-san, prossiga.

-- Depois que descobrir esse segredo, se for possível, quero que torne o sharingan de Itachi igualmente eterno. Sei que nem precisaria te pedir isso, você o faria mesmo que eu te pedisse o contrário – ele sorriu – Mas há um porém, faça-o se possível antes de partirmos e não quero que conte o que fez, pelo menos não até você voltar dessa missão – ele viu os olhos ela se arregalarem em surpresa, como faria algo com o corpo do namorado sem o consentimento ou se quer o conhecimento do mesmo? – Por favor, confie em mim e por mais estranho que pareça, se ficar confusa em algum momento peça que ele use esse poder em você.

-- Mas como eu...

-- Considere esta a lista de últimos desejos de um velho ninja. – ele a interrompeu.

-- Hai – mais uma vez ela apenas concordou, precisava saber o que mais ele tinha pra dizer, depois resolveria o que realmente faria ou não.

-- Acha que pode me curar antes de chegarmos à vila onde faremos nossa missão?

-- Não sei para onde estamos indo

-- Vila das Rochas Ocultas. Quinze dias de viagem.

-- É tempo mais que suficiente – disse procurando entre o brilho intenso no céu, a sua estrela favorita.

-- Então só tenho mais um pedido para fazer, por agora – Sakura voltou a olhar o rosto inspirador de respeito – Independente do que Pein decidir amanhã, deixe-me escolher o caminho que vamos usar no percurso da viajem.

-- Fala como se ele fosse me colocar de líder da missão, quando sabemos que será você. O ninja mais experiente e o único que sabe o caminho. E mesmo que não seja você ainda tem a Ino também.

-- Ele já sabe como eu trabalho, observou Ino de perto na missão que fizeram juntos, falta ele querer ter mais de você. Então, podemos começar?

-- Hai – ela tava começando a enjoar dessa palavra. Posicionou-se na frente do outro para examiná-lo.

-- Ahh.. – ele ainda disse, como que se acabara de se lembrar de algo naquele exato momento – É muito provável que a mudança gere um grande desconforto em Itachi, ele certamente mostrará estar sentindo muita dor – A rosada olhou para o mais velho com o olhar piedoso – Independente da dor que ele afirme sentir, não de nenhum tipo de medicamento para ele.

-- Mas... – ela começou

-- Sem mas, é assim que deve ser.

FLASHBACK OFF

No meio da floresta Sakura retomou á realidade no exato momento em que Sasuke preso no genjustu sentiu a fraqueza em seu oponente e o jogou longe e mudando o clima da ilusão trouxe para todos os presentes ali, tanto eles quanto para as meninas fora do truque ilusório a tempestade enquanto o elemento trovão circundava todo seu corpo.

-- Sakura, ande logo, venha aqui... o que há com você já estou lhe chamando!!

FLASH BACK ON

Ela fazia uma última massagem para dor na cabeça do namorado antes dele partir com Pein, o trio que ficaria exposto sairia por último. Ela quase não via mais os vultos de Itachi, Kisame, Pein e Konan no horizonte.

-- Podemos ir agora eu acho, às suas ordens Sakura – disse Ino, limpando discretamente uma pequena lágrima teimosa que caiu quando os contornos de Deidara, Hidan e Kisame também não eram mais vistos

-- Vamos – proferiu em bom som.

Madara esperou Ino, que estava mais a frente se virar para ir puxou Sakura pelo pulso.

-- Eu disse que não tinha mais nada a te pedir, mas falta uma pequena coisa – disse a puxando para muito perto de si para que pudesse falar baixo o suficiente para apenas a Haruno ouvir, o que ela fazia com os olhos arregalados – Me prometa que quando eu chamar por você, você vai largar qualquer coisa que esteja fazendo e virá.

-- Nani O.o

-- É sério, você entenderá do que estou falando na hora certa, mas venha até mim quando eu a chamar, está entendendo?

-- Vamos – ela disse sem dar uma resposta a ele. Aquela agressividade com que ele a puxou e a forma como falou... ela não se sentia no dever de lhe dar uma resposta, embora soubesse que a curiosidade em saber dos planos do moreno a faria ir ao encontro do mesmo quando ele "misteriosamente a chamasse"

FLASH BACK OFF

Essa era a hora. Sakura olhou mais uma vez para o corpo caído de Karin e Ino que parecia estar conseguindo acabar com o estranho ninja, correu entre o campo de batalha, não via Sasuke no meio daquela claridade ofuscante que os raios liberavam havia apenas Madara caído no chão e a floresta que repentinamente fora tomada por chamas negras, quebrando a efeito criado por Sasuke. Ajoelhou-se ante ao Uchiha que parecia estar desmaiando devido a concentração que fazia para manter Sasuke em um genjutsu, o ninja seguidor do moreno em outro e ainda lançar o Amaterasu naquela dimensão "Eu não acredito que ele está em três dimensões ao mesmo tempo" pensou analisando preocupada a quantidade de sangue que saída do ouvido do mestre.

-- Madara-san estou aqui... Madara-san pode me ouvir?

Ela se inclinou sobre o corpo para ouvir sua respiração, mas ouviu muito mais, ouviu coisas proferidas pela voz quase inexistente do velho sensei que pareciam não fazer sentido algum, mesmo assim ela tentava decorar tudo, cada som que parecia mais com os cânticos que Hidan proferia aos quatro ventos por onde passava.

Ali por perto Sasuke permanecia atrás de uma árvore, havia fugido das chamas negras e ainda tentava se livrar daquele genjutsu. Como era possível isso, Orochimaru havia lhe ensinado tudo sobre genjutsus, Itachi era o mestre na arte das ilusões e ele havia aprendido todas as maneiras de sair de qualquer um deles, mas não conseguia sair desse, mesmo sabendo que estava preso em um truque. Se não tinha como atacar, teria que se manter inteiro e consciente por tempo suficiente até encontrar um jeito de sair dali.

Num momento de distração, fugindo das intermináveis armadilhas ele bateu com as costas no peito de um homem crinudo, os longos e vastos cabelos negros lhe encobriam grande parte do rosto, mais ainda assim era visível o brilho do sharingan em seus olhos. Surpreso, achando que ele estava sem forças Sasuke caiu aos pés do homem que acima de medo o inspirava respeito.

-- Você faz ideia de por que está lutando comigo Sasuke?

-- Não me interessa nem motivos nem quem é você, nem como conseguiu esses olhos. Eu vou acabar com você – disse correndo com um Chidori pra cima de Madara. Mas ele apenas o atravessou mais uma vez.

-- tsk tsk tsk não é que Itachi realmente estava certo, você não passa de um tolo. Devia aprender a ouvir mais.

-- Vai se fu*** -- O nome e a lembrança do irmão o haviam deixado ainda mais confuso e irritado, como aquele homem o conhecia e conhecia Itachi...pior do que isso, conversava com Itachi. Ele lançou outro chidori (Sasuke com espírito de Naruto, não desiste nunca auhsuahsuahsu) que novamente foi inútil, nada parecia afetar aquele homem além daquele breve momento de fraqueza e ele já não mais sabia se tudo aquilo poderia mesmo ser um genjutsu normal.

A curiosidade finalmente tomou conta do ser e Sasuke ficou no chão, sem encarar o ninja que seu orgulho acabara de admitir ser superior – Quem é você? – perguntou mais humilde dessa vez (quem disser...o sasuke é orgulhoso demais pra se dar por vencido...eu digo...não nas minhas mãos \o/)

-- Ahh finalmente, começo a ver a sombra de um Uchiha em você. Eu – disse fazendo-o olhar diretamente em si – Sou Uchiha Madara – disse de forma elegante (quem é rei nunca perde a majestade ^.~)

-- Uchiha? Não é possível, você mente, só há dois Uchihas vivos

-- Será? Hã? Será que por mais poderoso que Itachi seja, será que ele conseguiria dar conta do clan mais poderoso de Konoha sozinho? Deveria me sentir ofendido por você não saber o meu nome, mas entendo se seu pai nunca lhe contou sobre a história do clan, você era muito pequeno e tolo quando ficou sem ele e ele foi um homem que não gostou de mim.

-- Seu desgraçado – ele ativou um novo chidori – não ouse falar assim – rápido tomou a katana e fez seu chidori percorrer por toda lâmina

-- Não vai insistir nesse jutsu que você já percebeu que não funciona não é mesmo? Escute bem, você, Itachi, seu querido pai e todo clan que você quer tanto vingar só existe por minha causa, eu e meu irmão demos origem ao clan (incesto e yaoi hsuahsuahshau), e se você ficar quietinho eu te conto uma história bem interessante, a história de como um clan surgiu e desde o seu começo foi corrompido pelo ódio e a ganância......

Fora do genjutsu, Madara sentia a vida cada vez se esvaindo mais de seu corpo, ele mantinha-se forte somente para manter Sasuke longe do que fazia ali, mas seria por pouco tempo, assim que terminasse e morresse ele se livraria do genjutsu, seu companheiro por outro lado, já havia morrido há muito tempo. O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais.

Ino girou com rapidez e deixou Suigetsu confuso uma Katana dela bateu forte na espada e a outra afundou em seu peito que estourou fazendo o corpo sólido mais uma vez tornar-se água, de saco cheio daquela história que se repetia toda vez que conseguia o pegar, Ino cravou ambas katanas na água que ele deixara e lançou nelas todo o chakra que ainda lhe restava, fazendo a água reagir com o poder do veneno que circulava pelos canais de chakra da loira Ino caiu de joelhos no chão por fraqueza, mas viu o ninja sucumbir ao seu poder e aquele líquido que seu corpo se transformava fora apenas absorvido pelo solo como água de chuva normal. Ela agora procurava os companheiros e viu Sakura debruçada sobre o velho Uchiha, reuniu forças para correr até la quando viu Sasuke surgir por entre as árvores, não sabia se ele a reconheceria com apenas aquela pequena máscara de pano preto sobre seu nariz e sua boca, destacando ainda mais o azul intenso dos olhos entre a cortina dourada formada pelos fios de seus cabelos. Ela e Sasuke se encararam por breves segundos, mas ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke surgira Sakura começou a gritar em plenos pulmões. A principio, ela ligou o grito a possível morte do mestre, uma vez que o Uchiha mais novo estava consciente em sua frente, mas logo em seguida observando que os gritos não cessavam nunca, ela percebeu que não eram gritos de melancolia, mas eram gritos da mais pura dor.

Assim que a rosada teve forças pra se erguer de cima do corpo sem vida de Madara, Ino pode ver uma quantidade assustadoramente absurda de sangue que Sakura perdia e nem mesmo as mãos estendidas em frente a sua face eram capazes de suprir a força dos gritos de dor dela. Pro inferno com Sasuke, Ino até esqueceu que ele estava ali e da fraqueza que sentia, saiu correndo na direção da amiga.

-- SAAAA – CHAAAAAN – gritou, e seu grito chamou atenção de Sasuke.

Sasuke que também olhava para o que devia ser uma mulher ajoelhada em frente ao corpo sem vida do homem que ele pensava ter derrotado, mas agora via que nenhum de seus ataques o havia atingido e o matado. Ainda assim, fazer aquele genjutsu elaborado no momento de morte era algo inédito, agora ele sabia que só havia saído do truque porque o ninja havia morrido, caso contrario ele não conseguiria sair de la enquanto restasse um suspiro se quer nos pulmões daquele homem. Mas aquela mulher, havia algo de familiar nela, podia reparar isso agora que ela não usava mais a odiada capa negra com nuvens vermelhas, a forma como ela se ajoelhava sentada em cima das próprias pernas era comum para si embora o chapéu ridículo e aquele pano negro, agora encharcado de sangue que encobrisse sua face

Ele olhou mais atentamente para o corpo jogado ao chão...Uchiha Madara...nada do que ele lhe contara sobre a origem do clã poderia ser verdadeiro, ou ele teria que ser incrivelmente velho. Um baque atingiu Sasuke, o corpo do homem ainda possuía vida, ele parecia agonizante demais para dar atenção aos gritos da kunoichi que sangrava, a mesma com que ele discutia quando chegaram ali, ele teria ferido a própria companheira? Dos akatsukis não duvidaria de mais nada... A cabeça quase inconsciente de Madara virou e tombou pesada ao lado de seus corpos, enquanto a kunoichi loira tentava amparar a outra que estava ferida. Os olhos rubros encararam uma última vez o membro mais novo de seu clã. De tão perdido com a quantidade de informações, Sasuke não teve tempo de perceber, também, quem imaginaria que alguém fosse capaz de atacar ainda naquelas condições...

O mundo ao redor de Sasuke ficou escuro "não" ele pensou para si mesmo, já caíra vezes suficientes naquela técnica tão usada por se aniki pra saber que aquilo não seria nada bom.

-- Como pode ter força pra mais isso ainda? – gritou para o velho que, dentro da ilusão criada pelo mundo do Deus Sol ainda tinha a pose de superior.

Segurou o menor pelo pescoço e o ergueu até a altura de seus olhos onde mais uma vez o poder circulava. Com o que restava de suas forças, apenas uma rápida visão pode ser mostrada. No mundo preto e branco o pequeno Sasuke sentia que havia algo muito errado no silencioso complexo Uchiha, sentiu-se estranhamente observado e tinha certeza que havia alguém o observando virou-se naquela direção como fizera quando correu aquele caminho pela primeira vez, mas diferente de suas lembranças, do topo da torre, Madara o olhava atento. Uma larga e rápida mancha negra tomou conta da visão e Itachi estava ao lado de Madara, ambos conversavam com um ser às sombras "Eu não o matei" a voz de seu aniki ecoou e Madara o olhou de forma estranha enquanto os dois Uchihas deixavam para trás o vulto às sombras que sabia de seus crimes e os deixara simplesmente partir. Sasuke caiu de joelhos no chão, a cabeça de Madara pendia completamente sem vida ao mesmo minuto que a dor que a kunoichi sentia parecia se ampliar, ela agora parecia sem ar de tanto que gritava, mas ainda assim grunhia de dor segurando a cabeça o sangue tingia toda fronte de seu corpo.

-- SAKURA!!! – a loira desesperada apenas gritou, não tinha mais chakra para fazer qualquer coisa com a amiga a não ser se desesperar enquanto mantinha o corpo da rosada firme em seus braços.

CONTINUA

Hohoho matei o Madara 8P

Desculpem pela luta...não sou mto boa com batalhas...

Se alguém ficar brabo pq eu matei o Madara e deixei o Sasuke vivo, eu digo...caaaaaaalma....tem mta história pela frente ainda

E a fic precisa de um dedo duru o/

Comentem pls *.*

Ahh e a Sakura, vai morrer? Não sei..quem sabe... todo mundo mata o Itachi nas fics onde tem esse casal eu podia mudar isso...ou Tb não.... o certo eh q muita gente vai morrer ainda .''


	23. Passos no Escuro

Aeeeeeee to com crédito viu soh kikikiki

Três capítulos um atrás do outro hahahahaha

{Não acostuma hahahahaha}

Ahh será que deu pra entender no capítulo anterior, o que tah acontecendo com a Sakura?

Espero que estejam gostando ^.~

AVISO: Bom, depois de 22 capítulos vcs todos já devem saber q Naruto não eh meu .''

Haha eu tava pensando eu tinha prometido o Sasuke pro capítulo 16 se eu não me engano....saiu no 22 hahahah soh um pouquinho tarde

Alguém no MSN me questionou a serventia da Ino... esse capítulo com certeza é dela o/

LEGENDA DA KAMI

-- bla bla bla – falas

"bla bla bla" pensamento de personagem

(bla bla bla) Kami metida que aparece no meio da história às vezes

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_23. PASSOS NO ESCURO

BOA LEITURA

Sasuke caiu de joelhos no chão, a cabeça de Madara pendia completamente sem vida ao mesmo minuto que a dor que a kunoichi sentia parecia se ampliar, ela agora parecia sem ar de tanto que gritava, mas ainda assim grunhia de dor segurando a cabeça, o sangue tingia toda fronte de seu corpo.

-- SAKURA!!! – a loira desesperada apenas gritou, não tinha mais chakra para fazer qualquer coisa com a amiga a não ser se desesperar enquanto mantinha o corpo da rosada firme.

O grito da loira funcionou como um estilingue na cabeça de Sasuke e ele se dirigiu até as duas Akatsukis sobreviventes. A loira mantinha a outra firme entre seus braços, a segurando forte pelos ombros. Parecia procurar de onde vinha todo aquele sangue, mas parou imediatamente ao ver a claridade ser cortada pelo corpo de Sasuke que se parara atrás de Sakura.

Ino tremeu, estava fraca e sem chakra, Madara estava morto e a amiga faria companhia ao líder Uchiha em pouco tempo se não recebesse nenhum auxílio médico e Sasuke estava em pé diante de si. Simplesmente não havia o que fazer naquela situação, os olhos azuis tomados por lágrimas causadas por Sakura, ergueram-se inseguros para Sasuke, mas este olhou pouco para si.

O sharingan frio do moreno desviou o olhar da loira para a ninja de chapéu rapidamente, mas no meio do caminho teve sua visão ofuscada pelo brilho do pingente que aquela mulher levava ao pescoço... o símbolo dos Uchiha... o pingente que era de sua mãe "Eu cuido do seu cunhado" Madara havia dito antes daquela briga começar e ele não havia acreditado naquelas palavras "Sakura" fora o nome que a loira de olhos azuis tinha chamado a outra quando esta havia cansado de gritar... sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, raspou a mão ligeira pela aba do chapéu, fazendo-o voar longe e descobrindo os fios rosa que davam cor ao nome da ninja que ainda grunhia de dor e era incapaz de perceber qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

Ino pode ver o rosto de Sasuke se tingir do mais puro nojo ao ter se flagrado de quem estava diante e mais uma vez os olhos do moreno se ergueram em si – Ino – disse conclusivo e a loira apenas abaixou a cabeça. – Esse pingente é da minha mãe e não deve ser usado por qualquer vadia que seja baixa suficiente pra estar do lado de quem matou a verdadeira dona – a mão fina e pálida cravou no coque do alto da cabeça de Sakura e a puxou para trás, expondo sua garganta.

-- Sasuke, não faça nenhuma bobagem, ela já está morrendo – "por que tinha que usar todo chakra com aquele tubarão de merd" pensava enquanto olhava para o antigo colega.

-- Quer morrer primeiro Ino – disse encostando a lâmina da Katana no pescoço da loira, mas ao fazer isso, a mão que segurava firme os cabelos de Sakura fez dar mais um puxão em sua cabeça e as mãos da kunoichi que seguravam a face com tanta força a ponto de deixar marcas na pele caíram pendidas sem controle ao lado de seu corpo. A rosada quase sem força alguma abriu os olhos confusa e o novo grito de dor desviou a atenção dos outros dois.

Ino aproveitou o momento para olhar em todas as direções em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse a ajudar, mas não viu nada além de um rio, enquanto Sasuke olhou para a ex companheira de time, incapaz de entender o que a fazia gritar tanto e a partir daí as coisas aconteceram muito rapidamente. Os olhos de Sasuke rolaram e pararam sobre os da Haruno, mas a médica nada via, tirou o restante das forças que tinha para gritar a dor que sentia, seus olhos queimavam de dentro para fora.

Houve tempo apenas de Sasuke a largar e correr, Ino se virou depressa para segurar o corpo desmaiado da amiga e a puxar para o sentido contrario às chamas negras que surgiram do encontro dos olhos rubros pelo sharingan dele e igualmente escarlates do sangue que saiam dos dela. Sasuke se quer olhou para trás para ver a situação das duas, apenas saiu dali (covarrrrrdeeeeeee).

Com muito esforço, Ino levou o corpo desacordado de Sakura até a encosta do rio, entretanto antes de cuidar de qualquer coisa na rosada tratou de se alimentar das raízes que brotam nas encostas (popular inhame pra quem não sabia kk) sabia que antes de poder dar qualquer socorro à amiga precisava recuperar as próprias forças. Comeu o quanto podia e então deitou o corpo de Sakura bem na beirada do rio para lavá-lo, limpando todo sangue que havia secado pela pele do rosto, mãos e busto, a roupa estava empapada de sangue, mas isso ficaria para depois. Essa tarefa não exigia força nem chakra da kunoichi que recém alimentada começava a sentir suas forças voltando, sabia que Sakura devia ter equipamentos de emergência selados em algum pergaminho, ela própria deveria de ter, mas quando entrou para a organização a responsabilidade de cura havia ficado toda para a rosada e a única coisa que Ino ainda costumava levar consigo do seu quite de emergência eram as ataduras e panos para compressas limpos.

Externamente o corpo da Haruno estava intacto, todo aquele sangue só poderia mesmo ter saído de seus olhos, na falta de chakra, Ino deveria abri-los pra examinar, mas temeu iniciar uma nova hemorragia, então usou os panos limpos que tinha para vendá-la. A falta de reação de Sakura, os batimentos muito baixos e a pele fria preocupavam Ino, entretanto a loira também não podia deixar de pensar no fato de que não sabia exatamente onde estavam, nem para onde deveriam ir, afinal toda a Akatsuki havia mudado de sede e a única pessoa que sabia o caminho para La era Madara, mas Madara estava morto.

Ino correu até onde jazia o corpo do velho moreno, não havia o que fazer por ele, não tinha como levar o corpo consigo sabendo que teria que se poupar para não perder também Sakura. Ajoelhada ao lado do corpo, ela pode ver a quantidade de sangue que havia saído do ouvido e que parecia diluído com outro fluído de seu corpo, parte do sangue parecia ter saído também pelo nariz e pela boca, a face tão bonita parecia deformada, o contorno dos orbes haviam ficado inchados e roxos. Levou receosa as mãos até a nuca do falecido Uchiha para analisá-la, esperava encontrar ali uma fratura, entretanto, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que não havia nada de diferente ali nem enquanto o palpava, nem quando tentou movimentar sua cabeça "Droga, os sinais de trauma são claros, mas não tem nada aqui, como..." ela tentava entender quando a resposta veio rápida em sua mente – Genjutsu – disse para o homem morto – Fazer tudo o que fez na idade em que está deve ter exigido demais de Madara. A lesão deve ter sido interna – concluiu imaginando o "patê" (com todo respeito) em que o cérebro do Uchiha devia ter virado.

Parou então de analisar o corpo do Uchiha para vasculhar na capa negra se ele trazia qualquer documento ou orientação consigo, mas nada encontrou. Passou também a mão pelo anel do outro e o removeu. O corpo de Madara fora jogado no rio e Ino voltou até Sakura. Depois do que havia visto em Madara, resolveu analisar os ouvidos e boca da Haruno, mas nenhum fluído saía da menina e por baixo da compressa, apesar de levemente inchados, não havia sinal roxo no contorno dos seus olhos. Finalmente sentindo o calor de algum chakra no corpo, a loira examinou Sakura detalhadamente sem encontrar nenhuma lesão interna em todo o corpo, entretanto não foi capaz de vasculhar bem sua cabeça devido ao inchaço anormal. Além disso, a única coisa que o exame lhe mostrara era que a rosada havia perdido muito sangue, quase uma quantidade irreparável. Descobriu também, através de seu jutsu único, um chalé abandonado, quase caindo aos pedaços e levou o corpo da amiga para La. (entrou na cabeça de alguma ave bem útil e achou, mas eu preferi ser mais direta)

O lugar tinha uma peça apenas, com um pequeno fogão à lenha, uma pia funda de pedra e um colchão velho e todo puído, parecia ser uma cabana de caça que havia sido abandonada há muito tempo. Os pertences médicos de Sakura foram distribuídos sobre a pia e Ino arrumou um recipiente para encher com água limpa e deixar perto da outra para qualquer emergência, o corpo de Sakura fora depositado no colchão e fogo fora feito no fogão, como único recurso para tentar aquecer o corpo fraco.

Assim que Sakura pareceu estar mais estável, apesar de desacordada ainda, a loira tratou de esconder por ali seus pertences. Olhou mais uma vez para si, sua capa estava lavada com o sangue da Haruno "Isso pode ser útil" foi o último pensamento da cabeça que não parara de trabalhar nenhum minuto após aquela confusão toda.

-- Sakura, eu vou sair pra dar um jeito na nossa situação. Por favor, colabore não piorando enquanto eu não estiver aqui – disse no ouvido da mulher inconsciente e saiu. "Se nós não temos como ir até eles, vamos ter que fazer com que venham até aqui"

............

............

............

Os quatro vultos conversavam sentados atrás das fumaças cheirosas das xícaras de chá, bom, pelo menos dois deles conversavam já que os outros dois faziam mais o tipo que escuta e não que fala.

-- Isso poderia virar história – disse o maior deles erguendo a mão azul para dar ênfase à sua fala. – Submetido ao desejo de sua mulher, Pein decide deixar a liderança da Akatsuki para uma kunoichi achando que enfim terá paz na terra, mas as estruturas do reino de Deus podem ser abaladas, pois agora além de ter que se submeter aos desejos de sua mulher e de sua nova líder, o todo poderoso muito em breve vai se ver submisso às vontades da filha ahaaa

-- Kisame, você realmente é uma criatura muito estúpida – foram as únicas palavras de Pein em resposta. O até então líder da organização já havia comunicado sua decisão para todos, é claro, embora ficasse decidido que até terem certeza de quem ficaria no comando o ruivo continuaria dando ordens.

-- Temos que esperar a médica voltar para termos certeza de que é uma menina Kisame, isso é só o que eu sinto – disse a única mulher da mesa alisando a barriga levemente avantajada.

-- Será que elas voltam a tempo? Afinal você já estava com três meses quando saímos da outra sede e agora já está com...

-- É claro que elas vão estar... Konan cortou Kisame olhando-o com cara feia e indicando com os olhos a quarta pessoa na mesa que mantinha o rosto sério e os olhos fechados, o chá em sua frente estava quase intocado.

-- Aha – o azulado pigarreou – ahhh Coronel Mostarda com o castiçal na biblioteca – disse mudando completamente de assunto e pegando algo no centro da mesa. – Kuso – disse olhando o conteúdo do envelope confidencial (ahh eu sei q eh tosco, mas eu sempre quis fazer uma cena de detetive em uma fic)

-- Não – a voz baixa soou junto com o som das cartas sendo jogadas na mesa como um sinal intimidador de que o jogo havia terminado – Foi na sala de músicas.

-- Droga Itachi, acertou de novo – Kisame também havia jogado suas cartas na mesa.

-- Pra mim chega – disse Pein se levantando – Vou dormir – anunciou olhando para Konan.

-- Eu só vou terminar o chá aqui e já vou La – disse ela e viu Pein sair da sala. – Kisame, sabe onde está Deidara? – perguntou

-- No quarto, faz dias que ele não sai de lá. Ta fazendo um presente pra quando a loira voltar.

-- Kisame, pode me dar uma mãozinha aqui cara – Hidan surgiu por trás da porta

-- Claro – ele se levantou e sumiu com o platinado.

Agora estavam apenas Konan e Itachi na mesa e a azulada estava esperando por este momento desde que o Uchiha havia passado a agir de forma estranha a partir do momento em que acordara aquele dia. Gostava de Itachi e podia-se dizer que até tinha uma certa amizade com o moreno dentro dos limites do mesmo é claro, talvez por isso sabia que mesmo tendo sua amizade, devia ir com calma com o Uchiha para arrancar algumas poucas palavras e sua boca.

-- Sua cabeça ainda dói Itachi? – perguntou e o que teve em resposta foi um movimento negativo feito com a cabeça – Você acordou muito mais distante que o normal hoje, apenas me preocupei.

-- Eu acordei com um mau pressentimento – disse sumindo atrás da xícara.

-- Eu odeio seus maus pressentimentos, muitas vezes estão certos. No que está pensando

-- Eu não sei – largou a xícara sobre o tabuleiro do jogo que jogavam até pouco tempo, brincando com o peão rosa claro de Dona Violeta – Não acha que eles já deviam ter mandado alguma mensagem ou um relatório...

-- Sabe como é o Madara, sinceramente estranharia receber algo deles.

-- Já passou tempo demais

-- Pein pediu para que fizessem o caminho mais longo não pediu? Veja, 15 dias da antiga sede até a vila da missão, 7 dias para completarem a missão e mais uns 30 dias para chegaram aqui... isso se não pegaram nenhuma tempestade ou coisa parecida no caminho – ela pousou a mão sobre a do Uchiha – Você nunca imaginou sentir tanta falta de uma pessoa, imaginou?

-- Já se passaram mais dias do que você acabou de mensurar e pode ser, pode ser que seja apenas falta da presença dela, mas ainda tenho esse péssimo sentimento – a mão livre foi pegar a xícara de chá novamente, mas a alça de cerâmica trincou e se partiu fazendo com que a peça tombasse sobre a mesa, derramando chá por todo tabuleiro. Estranhamente o curso do líquido quente virado levou consigo o peão negro com o qual Itachi jogava, arrastando-o como uma leve folha em uma forte corrente de um rio. O liquido fervente tocou a mão do moreno e o fez tirá-la logo de sobre a mesa e no susto o Uchiha acabou jogando a peça que brincava em seus dedos (a rosa) ser jogada para o alto para então cair com tanta intensidade no chão que picou. Sobre a mesa, a peça negra que havia sido levada pelo chá só não se juntou à rosa no chão porque havia travado na base da peçinha azul. Sem dizer nada Itachi pegou a peça negra em uma mão enquanto a outra ainda mantinha firme a alça desprendida da xícara de porcelana (nota básica: são 4:42 da madrugada, tah um frio cortante e eu fiz o Itachi ter um presságio com um tabuleiro de detetive ¬¬, acho que vou dormir e amanhã continuo kkk)

N/A: Caso alguém não conheça o jogo Detetive (um jogo onde há um assassinato numa mansão, tem suspeitos, armas e geral tem que descobrir quem eh o assassino, a arma e o local do crime e sim, eu era viciadinha nisso *.*) entre os muitos suspeitos, tem a Dona Violeta e pra ela é dado um peão rosa, no presságio o peão rosa significa Sakura, o Coronel Black com o peão preto e representava Madara e também o Marinho que eu não lembro se é doutor, coronel ou capitão, mas é o peão azul e representa Ino.. pronto...agora quem nunca jogou esse jogo pode ler o pressagio ali em cima dnvo q vai entender kkkkk

Itachi e Konan se olhavam, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de transformar em palavras as ideias que tinham em mente. Itachi tinha entendido muito bem que o fato da xícara ter quebrado não fora mera coincidência, esse tipo de coisa nunca é, ainda mais em um dia em que acordara sentindo todas aquelas coisas ruins. Faltava-lhe somente conseguir entender o que aquela cena toda significava.

-- Un..ainda estão acordados, também não conseguiram dormir? – Deidara havia aparecido ali, olhou para Konan e Itachi e depois pra a cena, ajuntou a peça do chão e se sentou ao lado de Itachi e sem perceber pegou também a peçinha azul. – O azul sempre me faz lembrar de Ino – disse a olhando pensativo e finalmente largando os dois peões lado a lado em sua frente, longe de toda bagunça que havia em cima do tabuleiro – Deitei faz horas, mas não consegui dormir de jeito nenhum un. Há alguma coisa em mim inquieta. -- Só então Konan e Itachi deixaram de se encarar e prestaram atenção no loiro.

-- Pein deve estar me esperando para dormir, eu disse que já estaria subindo e acabei ficando tempo demais aqui. – disse simplesmente e abandonou os dois ali.

Assim que não estava mais sob a vista de Itachi, Konan correu pelas escadas à cima, obviamente a mulher origame que já tinha motivos suficientes para não ignorar os maus pressentimentos de Itachi se assustou com o acidente com a louça na sala e precisava pedir para que Pein desse um jeito de ter notícias do mundo além da fortaleza onde se mantinham seguros e reclusos. Abriu a porta do quarto com força, mas não encontrou quem procurava ali, então se concentrou no chakra do ruivo e correu para a sala do líder.

-- Deidara, esteja preparado para sair a qualquer momento OK

-- Un?

-- Apenas esteja preparado – repetiu encarando o loiro de maneira tão ameaçadora que o outro apenas concordou com a cabeça.

............

............

............

-- Qual o sentido de você trabalhar assim tão tarde da noite? – o ruivo estava encostado de braços cruzados na escrivaninha de sua sala, ou ainda sua até que a nova líder tomasse conta.

-- Eu gosto do silêncio oferecido pela noite – os olhos verdes deixaram de encarar o cofre aberto para olhar para Pein enquanto falava.

-- E... não se ofenda, mas... tem absoluta certeza do que está fazendo Kakuso?

-- É claro que sim.. acha que eu ficaria fazendo testes usando todo dinheiro que temos? – disse balançando um maço de cédulas. Este Fuuin foi desenvolvido por mim mesmo, não tem como ninguém saquear esse cofre.

-- Então não esqueça de ensiná-lo à líder quando ela chegar. – Pein ao falar da liderança repetiu um ato que havia se acostumado a fazer desde a noite em que decidira passar aquela liderança adiante, entendeu a mão e procurou no anel que até então permanecia liso em busca do novo Kanji, surpreendeu-se, sobre o fundo rubro do anel de prata havia novamente um símbolo manchado de preto, entretanto aquele kanji de novo não tinha nada, no anel de Pein voltara a se destacar o símbolo "Deus" e ele sinceramente não sabia o que aquilo poderia significar. Nem bem havia terminado de concluir seus pensamentos, ouviu batidinhas na porta e viu o rosto de Konan pela abertura.

-- Pein, precisamos que mande alguém lá fora pra rastrear informações sobre as meninas e Madara.

-- Como assim?

-- Bom...digamos que Itachi teve presságios e faz muito tempo que saíram, deveríamos ter notícias

-- Odeio os pressentimentos do Uchiha, costumam estar sempre certos – resmungou Kakuso colocando o precioso dinheirinho da organização dentro do cofre. Pein voltou a mirar o anel com o estranho velho símbolo cravado..

-- Você pediu para que fossem bastante vistos..não deve ser tão difícil achar algo.. – a azulada continuou

-- Kakuso, será que você e Hidan poderiam dar um jeito nisso? – perguntou o ruivo

-- Yare, aquela anta é péssima em descrição, mas podemos sim...

-- Certo, termine aí e prossiga com essa missãozinha. Boa noite – ele disse e seguiu na direção de Konan

-- Boa noite – o mais velho respondeu já vendo o casal sair.

-- Você não precisou de um argumento melhor do que "Itachi teve presságios" – ela comentou quando já caminhavam no corredor e Pein a acompanhava com o braço em torno de sua cintura.

-- Ele geralmente está certo e também... isso – mostrou-lhe a mão onde repousava o anel – Sabe me dizer o que isso pode significar?

-- Não! – ela disse num desabafo – Talvez que os dias que eu pensei que teria de paz vão terminar antes mesmo de terem começado. Não teve nenhuma visão com o Rinnegan?

-- Não...não é simples assim...

............

............

............

-- Ainda estão acordados haa? Deviam aproveitar e dormir numa noite de chuva como essa, já que não precisam sair aha – o mais desapegado do bando se dirigiu aos dois membros que estavam na sala

-- Pare de reclamar Hidan – advertiu o mais velho, que entrou no aposento logo em seguida o olhando de maneira ameaçadora

-- Vai fazer o que velho, me matar? Hahahahaha

-- Não, vou picar você e mandar uma parte do seu corpo pra um país diferente..exceto o coração.... vou ficar com o seu coração

-- Eu hem...também não precisa levar as coisas tão à sério Kakuso. Até por que... – ele abriu um riso sádico – O cara da foice aqui sou eu aha.

-- Meu Deus, vocês dois brigam feito um casal de velhos – o moreno não se preocupou em baixar a voz, ainda estava na mesma posição na mesa da sala.

-- Yare.. Itachi, você também hã e essa biba loira aí. Se só precisamos sair por aí por causa dos seus chiliques..

-- Quem ele chamou de biba un? Desde quando você da chiliques Itachi-danna (cara, sexta passada que eu fui me ligar que não é só para o Sasori que ele usa esse sufixo Danna, ele usa isso pro Kisa e pro Ita Tb .'')

-- Hidan se controla pro favor – falou ao companheiro e se dirigiu à Deidara – A biba é você mesmo, loiro burro e Hidan, não foram chiliques e sim presságios.

-- Presságios? – Deidara se ergueu rápido da cadeira apavorado – Você teve presságios Itachi un? Eu odeio seus presságios.. o que foi un? São as garotas? Por isso me pediu pra ficar pronto pra sair a qualquer momento un? – ele emendava uma pergunta na outra sem dar tempo nem do moreno absorver as palavras direito.

-- Obrigada Kakuso – disse claramente irritado com a reação que o mais velho havia criado ali.

-- A propósito, agradeça à Azulzinha, ela quem pediu essa missão, estamos indo... –ele olhou pra Deidara ansioso e resolveu escolher bem as palavras – Buscar algumas informações.

-- Arigato – dessa vez fora sincero

-- Itachi un, para de agir como se eu fosse um inútil e me diz o que está acontecendo? – o loiro quis saber assim que a dupla imortal já havia saído.

-- Você não é um inútil, mas é impulsivo demais, parece que vai explodir a qualquer minuto.

-- Eu me acalmo se você me falar, un...

-- Ta.. é que já passou muito tempo sem notícias, então eles vão la fora ver se conseguem algumas informações do trio da missão....

-- Mas o que você sentiu un? Elas estão bem Itachi? Itachi...Itachi??

-- Aproveita que sabemos que eles estão la fora hoje pra dormir e descansar, talvez assim que voltarem teremos que estar prontos pra partir – disse sem maiores detalhes e se levantou da mesa para ir para o seu quarto.

-- Itachi- danna... você não me respondeu de verdade un – a voz do loiro tinha baixado. – Elas estão bem?

-- Eu não sei. – disse e sumiu escada acima

............

............

............

-- Shikamaru.. – o Hinata havia voltado ao grupo – Realmente, este é o lugar. Não há mais nada nem ninguém na localidade, a explosão foi séria e consumiu grande parte da sede deles.

-- Vamos até lá ver se descobrimos algo, fiquem todos atentos, essa era a sede da Akatsuki pode ser que haja armadilhas. Coletem tudo que encontrarem, precisamos de tudo que puder nos dar uma orientação.

-- Shikamaru – Agora era Neji quem o chamava, ele vinha correndo em sua direção, o Hyuuga era o líder do grupo que havia seguido outro caminho até ali – No caminho para cá, avistamos chamas muito altas.

-- Chamas? – repetiu sem entender muito bem o que chamas teriam de importante naquele momento.

-- Hai, chamas negras. Nenhum de nós teve a capacidade de apagá-las então não tivemos a oportunidade de seguir por aquele caminho para investigar sua origem.

-- Chamas negras que não se apagam? Algo semelhante foi usado por Uchiha Itachi muitos anos atrás, não se sabe ao certo qual a origem desse jutsu. Guarde as coordenadas, é para la que seguiremos assim que terminarmos aqui.

-- O jutsu se chama Amaterasu Shikamaru-san – Hinata que ainda estava por perto se meteu – A ANBU tem conhecimento desse jutsu, é um dos poderes que apenas o Mangekyou Sharingan pode criar.

............

............

............

No meio de uma trilha, nas coordenadas dadas pelo mestre Jiraya, Kakashi chamava os cães ninjas do clã Hatake. Sabia que não seria um trabalho fácil, mas não haveria chance maior de encontrar qualquer pista sobre o trio de Akatsukis que procurava do que com seus cães. Mandou cada um em uma direção, eles deveriam isolar três aromas que estivessem sempre juntos e meia tarde depois havia encontrado uma pista.

-- Sigam sempre esses cheiros – ordenou – Temos muita pressa.

-- Kakashi há um problema... um dos cães encontrou outro grupo de quatro ninjas que seguem sempre juntos – disse o pequeno e eficiente Pakkun

-- Divida o bando Pakkun, metade de vocês deve ficar comigo e a outra metade segue o novo rastro.

-- Hai.

CONTINUA

Espero do fundo do coração que estejam gostando ^^

Capítulo que vem vai ser hentai ^^

E depois da distração do hentai acho que vai ter muita gente querendo me matar

mas não vamos precipitar as coisas...

Viram como a Ino pode ser inteligente... ahh e ainda não acabou

Waa agora sim eu vou dormir de verdade... não preciso nem ver a hora, acabaram de jogar o jornal aqui no pátio...mais uma noite em claro ahhh pelo menos escrevi um pouco dessa fic aqui ^.~

Comentem pls *.*

Bjks e até a próxima


	24. Observações

Calma calma, não é o apocalipse \o/

Como disse no jornal....fiquei doente e aproveitei pra escrever, o resultado: já eh o 4° capítulo sem atraso o/

{Mas não se acostumem}

Waaa vamos lah...

Agora, meus planos era postar mais tarde...sim, pra ter um pouquinho mais de coments kkk mas....

Ao pedido comovente da Nii-chan..tah ae

Bem vinda ao FF e mto obrigada pelo coment, eu adorei o/

AVISO: Eu sei que eu demoro pra postar, mas isso não significa que eu não escrevo e no momento estou escrevendo três hentais do Hidan ao mesmo tempo (entre outros) um sádico, um safadinho com a Konan e esse desse capítulo aqui... SIIIIIM o HENTAI desse capítulo é com o HIDANZINHO que ficou duplamente ero... Não tem linguagens fortes e nem é um hentai pesado é até bem básico, mas sabe como é... O HIDAN tem capacidade pra dar conta das coisas em dobro...se é que me entendem X3

AUTORA ERO, mas consciente: Se você não gosta de Hentai, ou do Hidan ou da ideia que ele vai se divertir com duas meninas (ops...contei), MAS está gostando da história: LEIA SEM MEDO o hentai é a última parte do capítulo, eh só parar um pouquinho antes...

POR ISSO eu aviso e peço: tem hentai, mas se não gosta (ou por algum milagre respeita a parte onde diz 18+) não pare de ler aqui, apenas não leia o final ^.~

LEGENDA:

-- bla bla bla – falas

"bla bla bla" pensamentos de personagens

(bla bla bla) Kami-chan se pronunciando

Espero que gostem

O LUGAR CERTO PRA NÓS_24. OBSERVAÇÕES

BOA LEITURA!

A lua bem posta no céu sem nuvens era o ponto de referência para todos os aldeões e indicava que mais um dia havia acabado e todas as pessoas agora se reuniam com suas famílias ao redor da mesa com a sopa quente, dividindo o aconchego em meio às notícias de mais um dia que havia chegado ao fim. As ruas estavam vazias, com a exceção dos poucos corações jovens que se reuniam aos pares para absorver um pouco do encanto que o grande círculo de prata jogava sobre a alma dos apaixonados.

Talvez em um dia calmo assim fosse muito trabalhoso invadir uma vila, mas aquela vila não seria invadida. Aquela terra não abrigava grandes tesouros que pudessem ser cobiçados, nenhum tesouro além de uma vida que precisava ser salva e havia feito a loira ainda suja de sangue permanecer escondida ali por longas horas enquanto via cada homem, mulher e criança voltar sistematicamente para suas casas e famílias, fazendo erguer no ar todo aquele clima nostálgico.

Todas as pessoas tem seu lugar no mundo e a esse lugar chamamos de lar, um lugar onde esperam por você é o seu lar (tebayo). No fundo ela temia não encontrar mais o caminho para o seu lar e temia perder parte da família que havia montado para si. Ela passou a boa parte da vida protegida por alguém ou pelos inatingíveis (nem tanto) muros de Konoha e saiu de la em busca de reconhecimento, de algo que pudesse se orgulhar.

-- Eu não vou conseguir nada disso se ficar esquecida aqui – falou para os galhos ao seu redor – Nós vamos voltar pra casa Sakura-chan, eu prometo eu vou dar um jeito de levar você de volta para o Itachi. – Esperou até ver a última alma que vagava pelas ruas sumir e desceu de seu esconderijo.

............

............

............

-- Isso não é tão espantoso se o mestre Jiraya viu mesmo o Mangekyou Sharingan – disse o mascarado tocando o solo queimado com as mãos enquanto permanecia acocado.

-- Não há dúvidas Kakashi, os dois grupos que podemos farejar se uniram aqui.

-- Eles lutaram aqui. Tem como saber para onde foram depois?

-- O fogo atrapalha, mas sim...pode ser possível. Veja Kakashi, essa região aqui parece ter queimado mais.

-- Foram dois Amaterasu. O cara que fez isso não era qualquer um

-- Não pode ser um jutsu do elemento Katon?

-- Não. Somente as chamas do Amaterasu fazem esse tipo de estrago, pois consomem tudo...qualquer coisa que toquem.

-- Kakashi-san – um dos cães farejava insistente um pedaço do solo, demarcando com a pata dianteira uma pequena área desformica – Há algo aqui, o cheiro confere com um dos membros do grupo de quatro pessoas, mas... Parece completamente líquido

-- Sangue? – perguntou o ninja

-- Não, água! Isso faz sentido?

-- Sim, isso pode fazer sentido. Obrigada

-- Kakashi, outro membro desse grupo parece ter morrido aqui – disse outro cão – E outro aqui – apontou com o focinho – Eu diria que os corpos foram consumidos pelo primeiro Amaterasu devido aos cheiros tão fracos.

-- Então apenas um deles viveu para encarar o outro grupo? – Tudo que pensava falava para que seus cães pudessem absorver a ideia também. (nove cachorros pensam melhor que um)

-- Pelo visto sim – disse Pakkun com o focinho enterrado no solo – O Amaterasu não influenciou nos cheiros dos Akatsukis, seus cheiros são fortes e claros nessa parte aqui. Não surpreende já que o ninja não o lançaria contra a própria equipe.

-- Tem muito sangue aqui, um deles foi aparentemente ferido – respondeu o eficiente ninja.

-- Eu creio que este tenha morrido – Pakkun falava e seguia farejando por um caminho – Esse corpo foi arrastado até aqui. – disse parando no leito do rio, onde perdia qualquer tipo de rastro – Por um membro da própria equipe. Espere! – ele foi ao lado – outro corpo foi arrastado até aqui também – disse olhando para o mestre.

-- Kakashi – três cães farejavam juntos o mesmo território e um deles o chamou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – O sobrevivente do outro grupo esteve aqui com duas pessoas do grupo de Akatsukis.

-- Então um deles já estava morto nesse momento

-- É.. Ouvimos o que Pakkun disse, mas interessante é que o segundo corpo foi arrastado daqui e veja – disse abrindo espaço

-- O segundo Amaterasu foi feito aqui! Então somente o Uchiha visto por Jiraya deve ter sobrevivido – concluiu o ninja convicto de sua certeza

-- Mas há passos aqui também, o membro do outro grupo correu em outra direção que não a das chamas – concluiu o cão.

-- Está certo, escutem todos. É nossa missão descobrir quem é esse Uchiha e descobrir quem são as outras duas kunoichis que o mestre Jiraya seguiu e dois desses corpos devem estar dentro do rio.

-- Não temos como farejar na água Kakashi

-- Eu sei, o que eu quero que façam é que se dividam na beirada, cada um de vocês fica responsável por cem metros e eu vou deixar as coisas mais acessíveis para vocês. Vão.

Todos os cães o obedeceram e se pararam um a cada cem metros do outro na encosta do rio. Kakashi caminhou até o centro sobre a água e com sua rapidez lendária realizou a longa sequência de selos que fora copiada de um grande ninja da vila oculta da névoa e ao seu comando as águas se ergueram em pequenos ciclones completamente verticais e estáticos. Kakashi fora erguido por um deles e sustentou aquele jutsu do elemento Suiton até que um dos cães ladrou alto e todos os outros foram o acompanhar. Uma vez que pode ver todos os seus cães fora do rio, o ninja cancelou a técnica.

-- E o outro corpo? – perguntou ao se aproximar e ver apenas um monte no chão

-- Não havia outro corpo, ele estava a mais ou menos trezentos metros de você e nós cobrimos até oitocentos

-- Isso não faz sentido algum – disse virando o corpo morto e observando o símbolo em seu peito – Ele morreu antes do segundo Amaterasu?

-- Qual o próximo passo Kakashi?

-- Dois de vocês levem esse corpo para Tsunade e reportem tudo o que descobrimos aqui. Os outros seis me ajudem a passar um pente fino na região. Se o segundo corpo arrastado não estava morto, estava gravemente ferido e não se vai muito longe com uma pessoa tão ferida.

............

............

............

-- Não adianta Shikamaru, revisamos esse lugar do avesso e não há nada aqui – Hinata se obrigou a dizer enquanto o grupo trabalhava sobre as ruínas do local, a morena já havia percorrido aqueles escombros com seu byakugan dezenas de vezes.

-- É a Akatsuki, já esperava que eles não fossem deixariam rastros. Por favor, ache Neji que veio com o segundo grupo e mande-o vir até aqui, depois divida os ninjas em dois grupos novamente, você fica comigo e Neji continua liderando o segundo grupo. Passaremos a noite aqui e amanhã vamos averiguar aquelas chamas negras.

-- Aonde você vai? – perguntou vendo-o se afastar

-- Mandar um relatório para Tsunade.

............

............

............

-- Tem certeza?

-- Aha... Todo mundo se diverte aqui e eu também sou humano – Hidan disse e logo em seguida parou para refletir sobre suas palavras – Eu acho... – completou conseguindo arrancar um riso raso e debochado do companheiro

-- A ordem é coletar informações – o mais velho argumentou

-- Não há lugar melhor que esse para arrancar qualquer tipo de informação... Ainda mais as bombásticas que envolvam pessoas como nós – disse tirando a capa e escondendo-a em um canto qualquer.

-- Eu não combino com esse tipo e coisa – disse Kakuso imitando os atos do platinado.

-- Percebe-se! Deve ser por isso que você é o cara mais frio daquela casa... Ou o contrario! – disse enquanto caminhava com o mais velho em direção a uma grande mansão toda iluminada e de onde se podia ouvir muitas vozes animadas.

-- Não é isso... É que as horas que vamos passar aqui vão me custar muito dinheiro – ele viu o platinado parar com a mão espalmada na porta após ouvir o que tinha dito.

-- Não se preocupe com isso Kakuso-san o seu gasto aqui vai ser muito bem compensado – disse gozando da cara do outro e abrindo finalmente a grande e bem trabalhada porta de madeira.

-- Hidan-san – a mulher de corpo miúdo e curvas sinuosas havia se pendurado no pescoço do platinado e lhe roubado um beijo quente

-- Yuriko – respondeu apertando o corpo da morena de cabelos escorridos. Ela vestia um curto e justo short negro com lantejoulas vermelhas e apenas um top completamente coberto por mais lantejoulas da mesma cor.

-- Hidan-san – mal ele tinha conseguido se desprender do beijo da morena, uma ruiva de cabelos ondulados chamava por seu nome . Ela havia se agarrado em sua cintura e mordiscava sua mandíbula – Você nunca mais apareceu, achamos que você tinha se esquecido de nós

-- Nem um pouco – disse puxando a ruiva para um beijo sem largar a morena – Eu estive ocupado em missões.

-- Hum, que importante que ele é – a morena miou em seu ouvido

-- É claro que ele tem muitas missões pra fazer, ele é um cara muito mau – a ruiva se esfregava em seu corpo.

-- Hum.. – ele adorava a hospitalidade de suas meninas e ria satisfeito – Meninas – ele abraçou cada cintura com um braço -- Esse é meu amigo, Kakuso. Hoje toda a diversão vai ser por conta dele.

-- E do que o seu amigo gosta Hidan-san? – perguntou a ruiva miando enquanto se roçava como uma gata no cio no corpo de Kakuso. Fazendo o mais velho, que não havia dito uma palavra sequer até ali olhar com os olhos arregalados para o mais novo.

-- Ah... Acho que do tipo calma, parece que o nosso amigo aqui já avançou um pouquinho na idade e nós não queremos que ele tenha um infarto aqui aha – as meninas riram e Kakuso olhou com cara feia para Hidan

-- Se houver uma mulher aqui que seja capaz de fazer enfartar meus quatro corações, leve essa arma letal pra sede e a Akatsuki vai finalmente dominar o mundo – Kakuso disse num tom perigoso com os olhos semi fechados devido ao cenho franzido.

-- Hidan-san – a ruiva voltou a se pendurar em seu pescoço, abandonando Kakuso – Eu não entendi, ele quer quatro garotas? – perguntou inocente.

-- Por que não?! Yuriko arrume quatro belas garotas pro nosso amigo aqui e depois volte para nós – Hidan disse e seguiu com a ruiva para uma direção qualquer.

-- Hidan – o mais velho o puxou o indisciplinado – O que você está fazendo? Nós deveríamos... – dizia muito baixo, mas foi interrompido pelo platinado.

-- Estamos fazendo a coisa certa, confie em mim só desta vez. Esse aqui é o lugar onde a notícia mais flui, então fale com o máximo de meninas e melhor fazer isso se divertindo porque aí vem as suas quatro maravilhas – disse e puxou a ruiva novamente para si – Movimentado isso aqui hoje – comentou olhando para a mesma.

-- É, tem sido assim nos últimos dias, mas não é novidade.. Sempre depois que o mestre Jiraya aparece aqui chove ninjas de Konoha. Faz bem pra moral das meninas, já que todas sonham em servir de inspiração para as histórias do eremita. – disse a ruiva

-- Ah é.. Espero não perder meu lugar aqui com tantos homens assim

-- Não pra mim – Yuriko já estava de volta e mordiscava a orelha de Hidan

-- Ah é.. – ele a envolveu no abraço também

-- Os ninjas de Konoha são na maioria os mocinhos – continuou a morena

-- É.. E os mocinhos não sabem como agradar direito – a ruiva completou mordiscando a outra orelha

-- Não.. Só os caras maus – concordou Yuriko e Hidan lançou um olhar significativo ao companheiro do tipo "Entendeu o que tem que fazer ô baka"

-- Konoha é? Quem será que eles vieram salvar? – disse divertido guiando as duas mulheres para o quarto.

-- Então Kakuso – disse uma pequena loira o empurrando de leve para a direção oposta a de Hidan – Pra onde vamos? – perguntou brincando com sua orelha

-- Você tem mãos tão grandes – comentou uma morena que fazia a mão de Kakuso descer por seu corpo.

-- O que vamos fazer primeiro? – quis saber uma ruiva que cheirava e roçava os lábios em seu pescoço.

-- Ahh que tal...bebermos algo primeiro? – ele disse sem saber direito qual das belas mulheres deveria dar mais atenção e começando a entender como não seria difícil alguns ninjas deixarem escapar informações diante a forma como elas tratavam seus clientes.

-- Ótimo – disse a quarta musa ao seu redor, que tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos em um verde muito vivo – Vou dançar pra você enquanto isso – disse rebolando encostada ao corpo do mais velho.

-- Vamos pra uma mesa então. – Decretou o Akatsuki

-- Ahh Hidan-san eu senti tanta falta de você – Yuriko havia empurrado o corpo do platinado contra parede assim que a porta havia sido fechada.

-- Ninguém faz como você – a ruiva passou a língua por toda extremidade de seu pescoço.

-- Vocês estão famintas hoje aha.. – disse apenas aproveitando dos confortos que elas lhe proporcionavam.

-- O culpado é você que fica tempos sem aparecer – disse a ruiva descendo os lábios pelo tórax enquanto a morena o beijava.

Hidan se prendeu na cintura da morena enquanto a ruiva os puxava para a cama e ambas fizeram Hidan cair sobre a mesma. Então a ruiva começou a dançar de frente para ele, tirando cada peça de roupa de maneira sensual e a morena se ocupava beijando, mordendo, lambendo e deixando profundas marcas roxas e avermelhadas por onde sua boca passava, descendo da boca de Hidan para a mandíbula e cada centímetro do pescoço, seguindo pelo ombro de onde raspou os dentes até o tórax ao mesmo tempo em que suas unhas passeavam nada suaves pelos braços e lateral do corpo do Akatsuki ouvindo os sons de aprovação por seus carinhos enquanto ele observava a outra o seduzindo.

A ruiva aproveitava da música ambiente que era tocada no grande salão comum da casa e usou das duas colunas da cama para lhe auxiliar em sua performance. Tirou cada peça de roupa sob o olhar atento do Akatsuki enquanto se exibia com sua dança, até abandonar as colunas de madeira "com quem" dançava e passou a apenas mover os quadris fingindo a intenção de remover a única peça que ainda permanecia em seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a morena atiçava a imaginação do homem na cama cochichando em seu ouvido, dizendo todas as coisas que faria com ele.

-- Você quer? – perguntou a ruiva ainda fazendo doce para tirar a pequena calcinha.

-- Ah quero – respondeu sentindo a morena mordendo hora sua mandíbula, hora sua orelha.

-- Eu não sei – a ruiva fez beicinho com o tronco jogado para frente de forma que seus braços forçassem os seios para frente e esticando a perna bem formada até que apenas a pontinha de seu pé tocasse o colchão

-- Aha mas eu sei – disse se arrastando sobre a cama até ficar aos pés da ruiva começando a distribuir beijos em seu dedão e em cada um dos dedinhos daquele pé, lambuzando cada um com suas mordidas e subindo, alcançando cada centímetro de pele a cada beijo deixado. Ao mesmo tempo em que a morena aproveitava para abrir a única peça de roupa que Hidan se dignificava a usar.

-- O ninja se ergueu no colchão tanto para que Yuriko pudesse terminar de tirar sua roupa e para que ele pudesse tirar com as próprias mãos a peça íntima da ruiva (sim, eu esqueci de dar nome a essa pessoa, então tenho que dizer que é ruiva o tempo todo .) enquanto subia os lábios por sua coxa. As duas mulheres se entreolharam e a morena puxou o homem pelos ombros fazendo-o cair deitado entre as duas e a morena lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo voluptuoso e a ruiva beijava as laterais do abdome de Hidan enquanto elogiava e lhe contava o quando desejava sua rigidez, pouco depois o engoliu por completo enquanto o beijo de Yuriko lhe roubava o fôlego.

Puxou a morena para cima de si, mas ao mesmo tempo ao seu lado, fazendo com que o corpo de Yuriko ficasse metade sobre o peito de Hidan e as pernas flexionadas com os joelhos apontando para a mesma direção da cabeça do platinado. O ninja então arrancou-lhe o top vermelho para poder usufruir dos seios da morena, sugando-os com a mesma intensidade do prazer que a ruiva sugava de si. Estendeu a mão livre pelo abdome da morena até chegar ao short minúsculo puxando a barra até que a própria morena o desceu, levando junto a peça íntima e deixando a região livre para que Hidan brincasse com seus sentidos e o quarto foi tomado pelos gemidos de Hidan que eram camuflados pelo seio de Yuriko em sua boca e também pelos gemidos da morena causados pelos carinhos do Akatsuki.

-- Hidan, acabou a folga nós temos que... – Kakuso simplesmente tinha invadido ao quarto no exato momento em que o companheiro inundava a boca da garota ruiva com seu gozo.

O mais velho olhou para a cena dos três na cama indignado, estivera realmente trabalhando enquanto o outro certamente havia apenas dado atenção ao prazer e à diversão. Estava ali entre uma ruiva que parecia completamente satisfeita em ter recebido cada gota do sêmen e uma morena se desmanchando em suas mãos. No momento em que Kakuso bateu a porta do quarto, a fim de se fazer percebido ali, Yuriko virou para olhar o amigo de Hidan e num pulo correu até ele.

No mesmo instante que a morena faltou na cama, Hidan puxou sua ruiva para perto de si, invertendo as posições e a jogando para baixo de si enquanto, quase literalmente, babava em seu pescoço e apertava cada parte do corpo que suas mãos eram capazes de alcançar sem dar a mínima importância à Kakuso.

-- Kakuso-san – a morena nua se aproximava – Não gostou de nenhuma das meninas que escolhi pessoalmente para você? – disse passando a mão pelo rosto e puxando um pedacinho da máscara com os dentes – Assim eu fico me sentindo muito incompetente – miou levantando a camisa de Kakuso enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

-- Não é nada disso, é que... – ele se sentiu tentado a arrastar a bela morena mais para si, mas lembrou-se do motivo para ter invadido o quarto. Respirou fundo – Hidan, saia logo daí. Nós temos que ir – falou, mas Hidan parecia não ouvir.

-- Ah ele parece ocupado – ela disse virando apenas a cabeça para onde Hidan se movia impiedoso entre as pernas alvas e fartas da ruiva que praticamente gritava enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo do homem sobre si – Ele não para depois que começa – passou os dedos pelo abdome de Kakuso – Nossa – olhou para o mais velho – Como você é forte, olha, eu me arrepio só de pensar – e afundou os dentes na mandíbula do outro por cima da máscara mesmo enquanto o abraçava roçando o abdome liso e delicado no corpo muito bem trabalhado de Kakuso para logo em seguida, sem desfazer o abraço, abrir a calça do ninja entre seus braços.

-- Temos mesmo que ir – ele teve que contar até dez antes de falar, já sentindo as reações que as carícias da morena começavam a lhe causar.

-- Relaxa Kakuso-san – disse baixinho na orelha que mordiscava ao mesmo tempo em que lhe subia mais a camisa – Trabalho demais mata (ahh se mata kk) – ela desceu deixando marcas pelo abdome dele, fazendo-o pensar divertido na frase inocente dela.

Tinha que voltar com Hidan para a sede, já havia conseguido fazer seu trabalho sem perder seu foco para as meninas que o acompanhavam, mas aquela morena estava complicando as coisas. Olhou mais uma vez para Hidan e agora ele puxava o corpo da ruiva de quatro na cama em direção ao seu... Talvez alguns minutos não fariam mesmo diferença. Ergueu o corpo da morena, girou e a jogou contra a porta atrás de si, prensando seu corpo com o dela enquanto erguia as pernas muito claras em torno de sua cintura envolvendo-a rapidamente com um beijo sôfrego que a fizera cravar as unhas em suas costas enquanto correspondia às iniciativas do Akatsuki.

CONTINUA

Não vou especificar um hentai do Kakuso pq ninguém merece neh kkkkk

Espero que tenham gostado ^.~

Comentem pls

Ahh pobres do Hidan e do Kakuso, não tinham feito nada de útil na fic ainda kk

Bom... Fizeram um hentai o/

No próximo capítulo... Bom o Kakuso pelo menos trabalhou antes de se divertir ne..

Então agora eles vão ter que concluir alguma coisa com o que ele descobriu

Bjks ^.~


	25. Plano de Batalha

_-- Por que está agindo dessa forma? Antes de a Sakura chegar aqui você era discreto e não ficava confabulando coisas que eu não consigo decifrar... – o moreno era calmo até mesmo quando queria ou precisava discutir com alguém_

_-- Exatamente por isso Itachi, porque antes da Sakura chegar aqui você era um e tinha apenas uma coisa em mente e com ela aqui você mudou e seus planos mudaram_

_-- E por isso você precisa caminhar por aí com ela, colocando coisas na cabeça dela? Ela não conhece você e vai acreditar nas coisas que falar_

_-- Sim, ela acredita e se você acreditasse um pouco mais eu não precisaria agir assim_

_-- Assim como Madara? Vai fazer o que matar o Sasuke antes que ele chegue até mim? Isso não é necessário_

_-- Ah é sim, é necessário, mas fique mais clamo eu não vou matar seu irmãozinho de dons preciosos não tenho mais condições para tanto. Mas você devia tomar ciência da força que o ódio deu pra ele sabia._

_-- Grave suas palavras Madara, elas não fazem sentido_

_-- Grave você minhas palavras filho, pra saber usá-las quando for preciso._

_-- Chega! Eu não sei o que vim fazer aqui.. – ele se levantou e fez menção de ir embora_

_-- Ah você sabe sim... Estou levando sua valiosíssima namorada para uma missão, longe dos seus olhinhos protetores. Você simplesmente tem medo das coisas que eu posso manipular Sakura a fazer, principalmente se encontrarmos o resto da família no caminho. – disse sorrindo_

_-- Nós não sabemos onde o Sasuke está – ele apenas parou onde estava e se virou para o mais velho_

_-- Só sabemos o que ele está procurando não é mesmo... – os rubros de seus olhos se encararam refletidos, como a imagem em um espelho brilhava o mesmo poder invejado e temido por todos._

_-- Você pediu pra Sakura curar você tão depressa assim não pela missão não é? E sim pra correr a notícia do Uchiha andando por aí..._

_-- É você ainda pega as idéias mais rápido do que qualquer um..._

_-- Eu não vou deixar você levar ela até uma emboscada com o Sasuke. Você tem condições de lutar contra ele, ela não._

_-- Ela é capaz de suportar muito mais coisas do que você imagina, devia confiar mais na força da flor cerejeira. E já que você não deverá lembrar dessa conversa, eu posso te dizer que ainda vai ficar muito mais forte que se possa ser capaz._

_-- Do que está falando agora? Por que acha que eu não vou lembrar..._

_-- Porque a Sakura vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar e tudo em que você vai conseguir pensar amanhã é na dor de cabeça com que vai acordar, vai sofrer um pouco já que a dor só deve passar quando a Sakura voltar de missão e for cuidar de você_

_-- Ela não vai fazer o que mandar assim do nada_

_-- Ah vai sim, vai sim porque ela ama você e vai fazer qualquer coisa que tenha você envolvido._

O Uchiha abriu os olhos no meio da escuridão do quarto, se deitou de barriga pra cima e então se sentou no colchão. Que conversa era aquela? Apenas um sonho ou realmente lembrara de uma conversa que deveria ter sido completamente esquecida. Fechou os olhos para ver o que lembrava da manhã em que acordara com aquela dor de cabeça insuportável, lembrou-se que ela falava tão baixo no quarto como que se já esperasse que ele acordasse assim.

_Sakura tinha parado de cuidar da sua dor para falar com Pein enquanto Ino e Deidara não apareciam no jardim onde já estavam todos, ela falou alguma coisa rápida ao ruivo e se dirigiu à Konan, falavam alguma coisa do bebê provavelmente, pois Sakura sorria e passava as mãos delicadas pela barriga da azulada._

_-- Você está estranho – comentou o Uchiha mais velho_

_-- Hm.. Enxaqueca. – justificou_

_-- Ah mas você sempre teve várias, não deve ser nada.. – disse simples_

_-- É ignorando o fato que até o barulho das folhas no alto das árvores está me matando_

_-- É muito ruim sentir dor não é mesmo – o moreno mais velho parecia não se importar com o fato de que o outro estava com uma forte enxaqueca, situação em que se almeja silêncio acima de tudo, e continuou falando_

_-- É. – concordou mal humorado_

_-- Nessas horas de dor extrema é bom ser um membro do clã Uchiha_

_-- Não entendi_

_-- Ah, eu aposto que você nunca desejaria para uma pessoa que você ame, como a Sakura, por exemplo, sentir uma dor dessa proporção_

_-- Não._

_-- Pois bem, um bom membro do clã usaria o Tsukyomi em alguém que ama com muita dor e o faria morrer sem dor alguma._

_-- Você ta ficando velho e gaga. Esqueceu do ponto em que isso a mataria..._

_-- Bom, mas se fosse em uma situação em que ela morria de qualquer forma.. Seria uma boa ação tirar a vida mais rápido e sem dor.. Seria até como uma última declaração de amor a alguém... – disse olhando o pupilo com o canto dos olhos_

_-- Tudo bem Madara, se você tiver alguma fratura nessa missão eu uso o Tsukyomi em você – disse levando as duas mãos na cabeça enquanto ouvia a risada do mais velho._

_-- É sério, apenas pense nisso. Não hoje nem amanhã, mas vai haver um dia em que um de vocês dois vai morrer, esse é o destino dos ninjas. Se achar que ela está sofrendo demais, de esse último descanso a ela. – disse e saiu dali deixando Itachi com a certeza de que Uchiha Madara estava ficando gaga._

-- O que ele quis insinuar com isso afinal? Minha dor de cabeça não durou por mais que aquele dia, mas ele acreditava que eu estaria a sentindo até agora... -- ele pensou e lembrou do estojo de couro com remédios que ela lhe deu somente na última hora.. "Ela podia ter me feito tomar algum daqueles antes, mas Madara veria. Ela não fez tudo o que ele pediu e então eu lembro" O moreno levantou rápido da cama e se vestiu.

-- Itachi-san estava indo procurar você, eu...

-- Konan, onde está Pein? – o moreno a cortou

-- Na sala do líder ele está... – mas Itachi não a deixou terminar de falar e correu até o local.

-- Pein eu aca... – ele se deparou com o olhar do ruivo deitado sobre si e em sua frente estavam Hidan e Kakuso – Desculpe interromper, mas eu acabo de lembrar de umas coisas e...

-- Itachi senta – o ruivo mandou e como diz o velho sábio "manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo" Itachi sentou-se sem tirar os olhos de cima do ruivo.

-- O que descobriram? – quis saber

-- Primeiro diga o que ia dizer quando invadiu aqui – ordenou.

-- Algumas coisas que o Madara disse fazem sentido agora – Pein olhava para o moreno dando incentivo para continuar – Eu acho que ele vai tentar atrair Sasuke.

-- Tudo envolve o irmãozinho de cabeça quente – disse Hidan

-- Cala boca animal, não é hora pros seus comentários sem fundamentos. – ralhou o outro membro imortal da sala.

-- Itachi, se Madara é a lenda dos Uchiha vai dar conta do seu irmãozinho, afinal ele ainda é mais fraco que você não é... (eternamente)

-- É, ele ainda é mais fraco, mas tem 20 anos e é completamente cheio de energia. Eu acho que Madara não tem pique pra enfrentar o ódio de Sasuke.

-- Então por que ele iria querer atrair o caçula? – Kakuso se virou pra poder encarar bem o Uchiha – Seria como um suicídio..

-- Já faz algum tempo que ele tenta me fazer mudar de planos com Sasuke.

-- Mas os seus planos não eram matar e roubar os olhos do mais novo? – Hidan parecia realmente confuso.

-- Não – Pein falou mais alto – Esse era o motivo que nós queríamos divulgar – explicou o líder – Sakura mudou as coisas.

-- Não interessa o que mudou as coisas. Eu acho que ele sabe muito bem que enfrentar Sasuke significa morrer e acho que não está nem aí, mas ele sabe que se qualquer pessoa chegar a fazer algo com Sakura, eu mato.

-- E Sasuke mataria Sakura por quê?

-- Eram do mesmo time em Konoha e Sakura manteve uma paixonite por ele, estar aqui a favor da pessoa que ele mais odeia o faria a matar sem piedade. (não, esse eh o Sasuke burro do manga, o meu eh mais malvado Itachi-san você nem sabe o que ele vai fazer com sua florsinha muahaha)

-- E você iria cego de raiva matar Sasuke da forma como ele queria – Pein completou o pensamento

-- Sim eu iria. – Admitiu pesaroso, sentia falta e amava o irmão, mas matar um Uchiha a menos ou a mais não lhe faria diferença se encostasse em sua mulher. (*.* eu to falando...Itachi eh todo meu por favor se afastem)

-- Eu acho então que você vai – Hidan disse sem medir suas palavras

-- O que descobriram? – quis saber já prevendo o que ouviria.

-- Nada muito concreto... Tem muitos ninjas de Konoha por aqui e ali, espalhados como que se procurassem por algo. Nossa antiga sede já é pública e não duvido que muitos dos nossos inimigos já não tenham ido la atrás de rastros. A única informação relevante é a notícia de chamas negras que ninguém foi capaz de apagar e que consumiram tudo o que tocavam durante dias.

-- Amaterasu. Só eu e Madara temos capacidade pra isso. Descobriram para que ele o usou?

-- Não, mas só pode ter sido em batalha, não foi tão longe daqui – disse Kakuso

-- Se aconteceu tão perto daqui já deveriam ter chegado

-- Hidan e Kakuso fizeram o que lhes foi pedido Itachi, agora você e Deidara irão com eles checar o local de origem do Amaterasu... Itachi.. Por que lembrou dessa história assim repentinamente?

-- Não era pra eu lembrar, não era esse o plano de Madara, mas Sakura me deu um estojo com remédios lembra...

-- Ele deixou você doente de propósito? – Pein não estava entendendo o que se passava em sua organização por trás de seus olhos.

-- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu apesar de também não crer na resposta, afinal para Madara nada acontecia sem um propósito.

-- Vão logo e descubram que merd é essa que está acontecendo. Tomem cuidado, Konoha certamente está atrás da mesma coisa que nós.

Imediatamente Itachi se levantou de onde estava e saiu da sala, sabia que seu comportamento naqueles últimos dias estava muito longe do jeito tipicamente desinteressado pela opinião alheia, a idade certamente havia feito Madara enlouquecer de vez, mas no fundo não conseguia sentir ódio do antigo sensei que há essa altura já deveria estar morto. A capa balançava aos paços largos do moreno e bateram em suas pernas quando parou para invadir um dos quartos do longo corredor.

No interior do mesmo, Deidara dava os últimos retoques em uma obra em tamanho real, um busto perfeito e bem detalhado de Ino e deu um salto para trás ao ouvir o barulho repentino da porta arrombada pelo moreno. Que fez com ficasse o olhando enquanto tentava prender, inutilmente, uma mecha teimosa da franja atrás da orelha com o dorso da mão cuja palma estava completamente suja de argila.

-- Itachi un, de todos os animais daqui achei que você fosse o mais educado e que sabia bater antes de entrar.

-- Desculpe. Estamos de partida – disse simplesmente, conhecia Deidara melhor que o loiro pudesse supor e por isso sabia que soubesse das informações piraria, explodiria coisas sem pensar e mais atrapalharia que ajudaria (ai q judiação)

-- Hidan e Kakuso tiveram notícia delas, un?

-- Parece que sim, estamos indo agora – virou as costas e deixou o loiro pra trás.

-- Hei hei hei.. Isso é injusto un... Se há algo com Ino eu tenho direito de saber – ele simplesmente correu atrás do moreno

-- É o que estamos indo descobrir Deidara – quem respondeu não foi o moreno e sim Kakuso que também já tinha saído da sala de Pein e ao lado de Hidan esperava pelo restante do grupo que seguiria junto em missão.

-- O que vocês descobriram un?

-- Que temos que ir Deidara.. Somente que temos que ir – disse o moreno já perdendo a paciência.

-- Não até eu ter pleno conhecimento dos fatos, não é apenas a Sakura que está la Itachi – o loiro disse ameaçador fazendo o moreno bater com as costas na parede, enquanto sua mão ainda pousava pesada em seu ombro mantendo-o ali.

-- Tira a mão – o aviso único foi breve e preciso e tão rápido quanto suas palavras, o negro se tingiu de vermelho em seus olhos. Sabia muito bem que não era apenas Sakura, a namora do loiro também estava la e por isso podia entender que Deidara podia estar tão nervoso quanto si próprio, mas não aturaria nenhum tipo de comportamento impensável do loiro, se quisessem encontrá-las, teriam que agir com extrema precisão.

-- Hei, os noivos querem se acalmar? – Kisame havia acabado de entrar na cena – Deidara acha que o Itachi está menos preocupado que você ha? Deixa de burrice, nervosos assim um dos dois vai acabar morto e você não tem um histórico favorável

-- Eu não confio em nenhum Uchiha – disse muito baixo, soltando Itachi – O que faz aqui Kisame un?

-- Ahh o Pein bateu agora no meu quarto e me mandou acompanhar vocês

-- Cinco pessoas pra uma missão? – Hidan estranhou

-- Vai ser melhor – disse Kakuso – Vamos de uma vez.

...

...

...

Shikamaru, Hinata e Neji estavam abaixados ao redor de um tronco serrado, todos estudando um mapa que Neji riscava, destacando a região onde viram chamas negras. Era muito longe de onde estavam, mas a AMBU contava com equipamentos de suporte para movimentação.

-- Chegaremos la em poucos dias – disse Neji largando o pincel

-- É muito tempo – disse Shikamaru apreensivo.

-- Ainda assim é menos da metade do tempo normal – defendeu Neji

-- Shika-kun – a voz doce de Hinata se fez ouvir entre o silencio que havia se formado ali – Você está nervoso, como que se estivesse apreensivo com algo.

-- Estamos atrás da Akatsuki – justificou falsamente

-- Eu sei e com todo respeito, imaginava você agindo com extrema cautela e com passos muito bem pensados e planejados, da maneira como somente você faz, mas você está agindo de maneira puramente instintiva e obcecada. Há algo que você não nos contou? – ela perguntou mesmo sabendo que fazer perguntas não era permitido, diferente de Neji e Shikamaru, ela não pertencia à ANBU, estava ali apenas por ser uma Hyuuga, mas se sentia no direito de saber a verdade uma vez que aceitou deixar o clan nas mãos de Hanabi temporariamente para poder ajudar Shikamaru.

-- Hinata-sama – Neji disse muito baixo, numa espécie de repreensão à prima pela forma com que falava.

-- Calma Neji, ela tem razão. Hinata nem precisava estar aqui, poderia ter mandado qualquer membro do clan Hyuuga em seu lugar, eu reconheço que arrumou um tempo que não tinha para estar aqui. Não contei porque são apenas especulações, mas merecem saber. A morte de Sakura e Ino ainda não foi completamente respondida e Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sempai e Jiraya-sama tem motivos para acreditar que elas possam estar vivas ainda. Há uma probabilidade muito grande de terem simulado suas mortes para se unirem à Akatsuki

-- Isso não é possível – disse Hinata – A Sakura-chan...eu lembro da forma como as duas amavam tanto o Sasuke-kun que brigavam por ele, jamais entrariam para aquela organização que representa... Representa a morte de Sasuke... E de Naruto.

-- Mas aconteceu. E provavelmente uma delas matou Sai também. Kakashi seguiu coordenadas diretas até onde elas podem estar, mas há também um boato de que estão acompanhadas de um Uchiha..

-- Itach... – começou Neji

-- Não é Itachi, isso é certo – Shika o cortou – Mas se houve um Amaterasu, foi um Uchiha quem fez e se chegarmos ao Amaterasu...

-- Chegamos a elas... – concluiu Neji, entendendo o nervosismo do outro em seguir adiante, mas ainda assim não concordando afinal eram ANBUS e seu dever era seguir ordens diretas da Hokage e não correr em um pique esconde cego atrás de um grupo extremamente perigoso por meras especulações.

-- Como Naruto não sabe disso? – quis saber a morena impressionada

-- Veja como ele age em relação à Sasuke, imagine como ele correria direto atrás da Akatsuki se soubesse de Sakura e Naruto não pode cair nas mão da Akatsuki de jeito nenhum.

-- Eu sei, mas como conseguem esconder isso dele? Ele sempre descobre tudo

-- Ele está no vale ANBU – respondeu Neji – Achei que fosse para treinamento, a iniciação requer meses de exílio, mas agora compreendo que deve estar la para ser vigiado.

-- Correto – confirmou Shikamaru e Hinata fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça

...

...

...

-- Todos já se foram – ela disse em sua maneira delicada, Pein estava claramente preocupado e todas as últimas vezes que tinha procurado pelo namorado ele estava pensativo ou olhando o kanji em seu dedo buscando por alguma resposta.

-- Espero que encontrem logo os três – ele respondeu sem a olhar, mas acomodando o olhar sobre ela assim que ela se aproximou de si por trás da mesa.

-- Sinto falta do meu namorado – queixou-se se sentando no colo do ruivo

-- Estão sendo dias cheios de estresse – justificou (mentiraaaaa eh uma desculpa mundial) – Eu prometo que logo isso tudo vai passar – falou alisando o rosto que a gravidez deixava menos pálido

-- Sim – ela concordou – Logo tudo vai passar – disse entre um sorriso malicioso buscando os lábios de Pein para um beijo.

CONTINUA

Hahaha estou pegando o gosto por maldades kkk

Parei bem no comecinho do que será o hentai do próximo capítulo

\o/ Sim, a trupe toda saiu de casa Pein e Konan merecem um tempinho só pra eles neh kk

Capítulo que vem

26. O time de mercenários o/

Ateh ^.~


	26. O time de mercenários

Acho que essa fic está se encaminhando para o fim...mas isso depende muito do humor..

Bom continuação... talvez eu mate alguém hoje ou quem sabe dependendo do tamanho do hentai...vai ficar no próximo capítulo

AVISOS:

Naruto é do Kishi, avisar isso em todos os capítulos cansa O.o

Hentai Pein x Konan

Eu sei que vocês não acreditam, mas eu fico triste mesmo por não conseguir postar os capítulos regularmente. Muito obrigada por toda paciência.

LEGENDA:

-- Bla bla bla – falas

"bla bla bla" pensamentos

(bla bla bla) my bad, sempre acabo invadindo

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_26. O TIME DE MERCENÁRIOS

BOA LEITURA!

No capítulo anterior...

-- Todos já se foram – ela disse em sua maneira delicada, Pein estava claramente preocupado e todas as últimas vezes que tinha procurado pelo namorado ele estava pensativo ou olhando o kanji em seu dedo buscando por alguma resposta.

-- Espero que encontrem logo os três – ele respondeu sem a olhar, mas acomodando o olhar sobre ela assim que ela se aproximou de si por trás da mesa.

-- Sinto falta do meu namorado – queixou-se se sentando no colo do ruivo.

-- Estão sendo dias cheios de estresse – justificou – Eu prometo que logo isso tudo vai passar – falou alisando o rosto que a gravidez deixava menos pálido.

-- Sim – ela concordou – Logo tudo vai passar – disse entre um sorriso malicioso buscando os lábios de Pein para um beijo.

Era quase inimaginável o poder que Pein tinha de fazê-la sentir a mais intensa sensação de paz quando a beijava daquela forma delicada, cautelosa e extremamente apaixonada, cerca de dez, doze anos atrás quando almejavam acima de tudo a paz entre todas as nações jamais pensariam que algo tão simples poderia atingir as pessoas de forma tão profunda. Hoje sim, hoje ela sabia que o amor tinha poder pra mudar mundos, homens e guerras (epa..não eh uma fic de HP e sim de Naruto O.o) assim como o amor dos dois que gerara uma criatura que se desenvolvia em seu interior e certamente herdaria essa gana eterna de correr atrás da paz (claaaaaro, mas não se esqueçam que quem gera esse ser sou eu kakakakaka).

De repente entre aquele beijo morno que aquecia seu corpo lentamente o fez perceber quanto tempo os intermináveis problemas da Akatsuki o fizera perder longe do corpo e do carinho de sua namora. Namorada? Não, eles estavam a poucos meses de se tornarem uma família e Konan era sua amada mulher, mesmo que dentro de seu mundo ele não fosse capaz de dar a ela toda nostalgia de um casamento tradicional.

Uma vida inteira ao lado dela, Konan sempre foi a mais pura das crianças da chuva e é claro que ela acima de todas seria o anjo mais esplendido entre delicadas camadas de cetim branco, mas para que uma cerimônia se ambos já formavam o círculo de Deus? Um contrato; Para herdar o que de suas vidas vazias? É... certamente casamentos e cerimônias não combinavam nada com a vida que tinham. Seu compromisso era o amor sincero que elevava suas almas e sua aliança o fruto que exigiria muito em breve muito dos jovens e não precisavam de nada além disso.

Ela encerrou o beijo com uma leve inclinação da cabeça fazendo-o encerrar em um delicado selinho onde o lábio inferior do ruivo fora levemente tocado pelos dela. Ela ainda prendia seu rosto entre as mãos e os olhos de Konan lhe pediam o que o sorriso traiçoeiro em seu rosto lhe confirmava, tão perto e acolhedores, Pein não sabia se existia outra resposta para ambos e cedeu aos encantos tão simples da mulher que amava.

Com o raro sorriso aproximou a azulada de si. Como era possível sentir tanta saudade de alguém que estava sempre ao seu lado? Não pensou muito ao retomar os lábios levemente inchados em um beijo breve interrompido pela urgência em trocar o calor de seus lábios pela maciez da pele que estava muito mais sensível devido à gestação.

O beijo tão profundo terminou em uma curva de forma inesperada deixando para trás um rastro de saliva e os lábios do ruivo passaram por escala pela lateral do rosto dela para alcançar o pescoço fino. Ao mesmo tempo suas mãos a trouxeram ainda para mais perto de seu corpo, a cadeira do chefe se inclinou com o ato que também a deixou mais alta que ele.

Com um joelho de cada lado do corpo de Pein ela acabou se erguendo, os lábios dele que massageavam seu pescoço agora se prendiam com firmeza no zíper da capa negra. Aliado ao movimento que ela fazia, ele abria a peça com os dentes enquanto as mãos se adiantavam por baixo do tecido para fazê-lo tombar tão logo conseguisse terminar de abrir aquela capa.

Mais alta ela se aproveitou para se curvar e passar a língua na pele exposta atrás de sua orelha enquanto brincava com cada um dos pircings do local e afundava as unhas pontudas na maciez alaranjada dos fios rebeldes do cabelo. A cena tinha ar de provocação, mas era absolutamente séria. A saudade trás sintomas quase selvagens.

O top que cobria pouco mais que os seios fartos fora facilmente elevado para que o ruivo tivesse acesso a essa parte do corpo dela e foi a vez de Konan se perder na pele sensível do pescoço de Pein, brincando de maneira aleatória e imprevisível com diferentes carinhos entre o pescoço a parte inferior da mandíbula e a orelha do ruivo enquanto este provava e acariciava seus seios sem deixar de dar uma delicada atenção a avançada barriguinha com a outra mão que a alisava. Uma das pernas de Konan invadiu o espaço entre as pernas de Pein, alisando seu membro suavemente com o joelho enquanto abria sem paciência a capa do líder.

Diferente da sua que tinha um zíper, a capa de Pein era com botões e sem se preocupar com a quebra na ligação dos corpos, cada botão que ela abria a fazia descer um pouco mais no colo de Pein até que terminou o trabalho ajoelhada no chão em frente a cadeira. Abriu sem demoras o fecho da calça e agarrar seu membro com uma mão enquanto a outra buscou pela dele, Konan fez Pein trocar de tarefa com ela, levando a mão do ruivo para seu próprio membro enquanto a azulada voltava a dar atenção ao corpo do mesmo.

Seria um caminho simples, mordiscou sua orelha de cima abaixo, deixando beijos traiçoeiros por seu rosto passando até mesmo pelo cantinho de sua boca sem atingi-la, desceu ainda com beijos pela parte da frente do pescoço deixando uma leve mordida onde a incisura entre as clavículas deixava uma marca evidente sob a gola da camisa (o nome é incisura jugular, mas se eu escrevesse assim algumas pessoas não iam saber do que eu tou falando) e continuou descendo, mas dessa vem com uma longa lambida que contornou os desenhos sutis que demarcavam o lugar certo de seus músculos no tórax da camiseta rapidamente levantada e fazendo com que mordidas fizessem a escala que atravessaria o abdome tomando rumo a lateral do corpo para passar os lábios pela lateral da coxa até a metade e então parar e contornar e tornar a subir com beijos e lambidas pela parte interna da coxa e finalmente deixando vários chupões pela virilha e expulsar as mãos de Pein de seu órgão para que o pudesse tomá-lo e embeber-se de seu sulco.

A azulada movia sua cabeça para frente a para trás junto com os movimentos de sucção que realizava no namorado, nisso as mãos de Pein rumaram para os fios azuis os acariciando enquanto se perdia nas sensações que ela fizera percorrer por todo seu corpo. Konan girava a cabeça para ambos lados, movendo-a também em semi espirais afundando cada vez mais o falo que pulsava em sua boca.

Aquilo tudo era bom demais, mas ele não poderia aguentar por muito mais tempo e além do mais não deixaria sua amada com apenas uma chupada onde ela fizera exatamente tudo quando era ela quem deveria estar recebendo toda atenção. As mãos no cabelo dela passaram para sua face a afastando e em seguida desceram até os ombros a elevando ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia da cadeira. Vendo-a empurrar a capa aberta no corpo ruivo, Pein tirou a própria camiseta.

A mão que cercava a cintura a guiava enquanto a outra segurava sua nuca mantendo o pescoço da azulada paradinho onde ele queria para distribuir carinhos por ele enquanto a fazia dar passos relutantes para trás até se chocar suavemente com a mesa de mogno da sala. Então ambas as mãos seguiram para as coxas roliças da futura mamãe as puxando para fazer a kunoichi ficar sobre a escrivaninha obrigando as mãos a seguirem para as laterais das coxas, acariciando-a até a altura dos joelhos e então voltando pelo corpo dela, subiu seu tronco e parou em seus seios.

Mesmo destino esse que seus lábios tomariam assim que terminassem de cobrir toda a extensão do pescoço e do ombro com beijos, levando-os adiante pela longa extensão so braço e por fim dos dedos. Abriu levemente as pernas de Konan sobre a mesa segurando-a sutilmente pelos joelhos e de la teceu mais beijos pelo interior de sua coxa até chegar ao órgão úmido e dividir caricias entre as incontáveis formas em torno do clitóris e penetrações superficiais com a língua que a fazia desejar e pedir por mais. E foi o que ele fez, assim que subiu mais beijos por sua barriga e a encarou.

-- Você tem certeza de que não vou machucar você e nem o bebê?

A resposta veio em forma de um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, ela não seria capaz de esperar por nem mais um minuto pela atenção do ruivo. Ele sorriu com a resposta e finalmente chegou em seu destino, os seios de Konan que estavam sendo acariciados e agora lambidos por Pein. Sem abandonar essa tarefa o ruivo se posicionou e a penetrou devagar, ainda para ter certeza de que aquilo realmente não iria a machucar.

Mas ao invés disso Konan o recebeu com um satisfatório gemido estendendo suas mãos para alcançar os quadris de Pein fazendo-os mover ao mesmo tempo. As mãos delicadas do anjo percorriam e esfregavam todo o dorso entre seu corpo sem esconder ou suprimir os gemidos e meias palavras sem sentido que aos poucos começavam a surgir e querer sair de sua boca. Em uma leve mudança na posição Pein a fez deitar sobre a mesa enquanto ele ficou exatamente onde estava e mudando exponencialmente com um ato tão simples e singelo o nível de prazer que dava à azulada.

O prazer que ela sentia consequentemente ampliava o dele que podia sentir o interior liso se contraindo de forma cada vez mais forte, puxou o corpo de Konan um pouco para frente tirando o bumbum da nuki-nin de cima do móvel e o suspendendo no ar fazendo o que parecia impossível de se melhorar, melhor. Sem conseguir aguentar mais Pein sentia cada contração no interior do corpo de Konan como se fizesse parte de seu próprio corpo e juntos atingiram o clímax daquela experiência.

Assim os dias se passaram, com a casa vazia Konan tinha a prazerosa missão de fazer com que Pein pensasse um pouco menos em trabalho. Acabaram fazendo planos para o nome do bebê, Konan queria que fosse Ayame, pois tinha absoluta certeza de que seria uma menina, mas Pein a convenceu que teriam que ter um nome masculino em mente e no fim também escolheram Kento. Além de toda essa calmaria que amenizava o clima na organização Akatsuki, já longe dali a paz ainda estava muito distante.

-- Essa não – disse a menina de olhos vidrados enquanto olhava o horizonte muitos e muitos metros a sua frente.

-- O que foi Hinata? – Perguntou o moreno líder da missão.

-- Byakugan – disse o outro moreno presente e antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Neji pode ver o quinteto que estava no caminho por onde os homens comandados por ele iam.

Do outro lado do futuro campo de batalha, o retalhador do grupo (embora retalhador pra mim seja o Hidan...mas..) riu com desleixo ao se sentir observado e jogou longe o ornamento do grupo que lhe conferia a omissão de sua identidade, fazendo com que os cabelos negros e lisos esvoaçassem devido à força com que o largo chapéu fora arremessado revelando o rosto de beleza mortal de Uchiha Itachi ao mesmo tempo em que este parou de andar.. Acostumado com os meios de sua dupla, Kisame parou quase que simultaneamente.

-- Un? Itachi-danna você mesmo disse que não deveríamos parar por nada un – choramingou o loiro irritado, saber que Ino poderia estar em perigo estava deixando a personalidade do garoto da Akatsuki completamente desequilibrada.

-- Então você deveria deixar de ser burro e deduzir que se ele próprio parou foi por algum bom motivo, animal – Igualmente de mau humor, Hidan não via sentido para ele e Kakuso terem que ir naquela missão. Era nessa hora que reconhecia o valor de suas garotas selvagens que podia ter quando bem quisesse, porém sem aquele vínculo possessivo que enfraquecia as pessoas e em sua opinião, deixava Pein, Itachi e Deidara mais homens e menos shinobis – Bakas – murmurou baixinho para si.

-- Nos observam – Foi tudo que explicou o Uchiha.

-- São muitos Itachi-san? – perguntou o azulado já passando a mão pela bainha da Samehada. (q nem eh mais dele muahahaha)

-- Não consigo dizer, sinto ninjas se aproximando, mas quem nos observa está em um ponto fixo.

-- Como poderia un? – questionou Deidara.

-- Konoha – respondeu Kakuso eficiente.

-- Eu adoraria ter um Byakugan na nossa equipe também... seria muito mais fácil de encontrá-las – complementou o moreno.

-- Se for mesmo Konoha vamos nos atrasar muito – Kisame disse calmo.

-- Estamos perto da área do Amaterasu – disse Hidan.

-- Eu acabo com isso rapidinho un – disse Deidara levando as duas mãos até suas bolsinhas de argila.

-- Nem pense nisso – a advertência no timbre mortal do moreno de olhos rubros era clara e direta, do tipo que nenhum deles ali ousaria desobedecer, talvez Hidan – Estamos indo atrás de vestígios de um Amaterasu, uma forte explosão sua poderia estragar o solo onde o fogo se alastrou e nós ficaremos sem nada – Ao ouvir o restante da frase Deidara tirou as mãos da bolsa encarando o Uchiha.

-- Como vamos fazer então un? Se estiverem feridas qualquer minuto de atraso pode ser tarde demais.

-- Itachi Pein mandou cinco membros em uma missão, cada um de nós aqui aprendeu como ser inabalável apenas com sua dupla – disse Kakuso.

-- É claro – disse Hidan como se uma série de luzes se ascendesse em sua cabeça fazendo-o entender as palavras do parceiro – Sigam vocês, Kakuso e eu vamos ensinar a esses ninjas engomadinhos o que é ser bom de verdade.

-- A quantidade de ninjas deve ser grande – disse Kisame

-- Eles morrem, nós não – disse o platinado com simplicidade.

-- O que estão fazendo – quis saber Shikamaru.

-- Eu não entendo... – começou Hinata, mas parou de falar.

-- Eles simplesmente pararam para conversar. – disse Neji

-- Aqueles olhos... – Recomeçou Hinata – Uchiha Itachi está entre eles, foi o primeiro a parar e o único a se mostrar.

-- Então é porque já nos perceberam – concluiu Shikamaru.

-- Eles estão de dividindo – avisou Neji.

-- Apenas dois dos cinco ficaram – disse Hinata.

-- Rápido Neji siga com uma boa quantidade de ninjas e vá atrás do trio. Eles só podem estar atrás da mesma coisa que nós. Hinata continue narrando os fatos.

-- A dupla de Akatsukis apenas sentou, eles vão... aguardar nosso esquadrão para lutar – disse a morena ao mesmo tempo em que Neji se afastava. – Será que eles tem consciência de quantos ninjas estão indo naquela direção?

-- Esses caras... Não subestime só por que são apenas dois, eles são da Akatsuki e pode-se esperar qualquer coisas desses caras.

Muito longe dali a cidade quente e acolhedora de Konoha presenteava seus habitantes com um belíssimo céu estrelado digno de pertencer como cenário para as grandes paixões. (Em Konoha eh noite, é o fuso õ.Ô)

-- Sabia que encontraria você aqui – disse o velho sábio se sentando no banco da pracinha ao lado dela.

-- Os dias estão se passando – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do ponto brilhante que se destacava entre as outras estrelas.

-- É Vênus – disse o eremita apontando para onde ela olhava tão atentamente – Fica visível essa época do ano, parece uma linda estrela grande e brilhante..

-- É só impressão minha ou tem um brilho cor de rosa?

-- Para mim é igual às outras, mas maior e mais brilhante.

-- Eu já ia te perguntar se era por isso que o rosa era a cor do amor – ela riu

-- Pra começar, eu achava que vermelho fosse amor. – o eremita respondia a cada uma daquelas coisas sem sentido com a maior paciência do mundo.

-- Vermelho é a paixão, o fogo que consome os corpos e faz até mesmo a mente mais consciente se perder por momentos. – ela disse e logo pensou no peso que aquelas palavras carregavam então começou a rir descontrolada para disfarçar. – Veja o que a idade faz conosco – disse rindo ainda – Dois velhos ninjas, dois dos três sábios lendários falando sobre estrelas e sobre o que elas podem representar para o amor.

-- É... os jovens quando sentam sob esse belo mar de brilho e luz pensam no amor, aos velhos... sobra só as estrelas mesmo – ao ouvir, Tsunade baixou o olhar.

-- Jiraya.. – ela chamou – Eu me apaixonei.

-- Eu sei – ele a olhou – Ele tem metade da sua idade...

-- Me desculpe, eu sei que mesmo depois de tantos anos você ainda...

-- Shh – ele encostou a ponta do indicador sobre os lábios da loira – Você é minha Tsunade, não importa quantas vezes você tenha que se apaixonar até perceber isso.

Os olhos se cruzaram intensos após a fala do mestre dos sapos, ele já tinha visto aquele brilho nos olhos dela uma vez, fazia muito tempo, mas ainda se lembrava perfeitamente, o nome era paixão. O dedo que pousava sobre os lábios enroscou-se no queixo da hokage, aproximando-os.

-- Tsunade-sama – O chamado repentino da assistente que vinha correndo na direção do casal fez com que a loira saísse do transe, quebrando o encanto do momento (kkk daqui um pouco o Ji sai da tela e me esgana) – Tsunade-sama – ela ofegava visivelmente cansada, certamente correra muito para chegar ali.

-- O que foi Shizune? – a mestra perguntou.

-- Os cães de Kakashi trouxeram um corpo. Tem o símbolo Uchiha – Tsunade e Jiraya se encaram e então se apressaram para seguir a morena numa corrida até o local onde estava o corpo.

(haha por hj essa parte termina aqui, quando eles estiverem fazendo a autopsia as respostas vão chegar junto de um acordo do mau e de um Uchiha retardado)

. . .

. . ,

. . .

Ino sentia um pouco de frio, mas tinha certeza que deixar sua capa negra suja de sangue no hospital saqueado levaria uma mensagem bem direta às pessoas certas. Um clone da loira segurava a bolsa de sangue que Sakura recebia para repor o que havia perdido enquanto a loira verdadeira arrumava tudo ao seu redor, agradecendo que a perda de sangue não tivesse desencadeado nada mais grave na rosada. O perímetro ao redor de si estava completamente preparado para qualquer piora que a kunoichi desacordada pudesse ter. Não entendia o motivo que prendia a rosada naquele estado de inconsciência e passava cada minuto dos dias desejando escutar os ruídos das explosões de Deidara, como sentia sua falta ela se sentia tão cansada. Ela agora estava sentada no chão, ao lado de Sakura, Ino escorou a cabeça na parede e olhou para a amiga que parecia morta. (não ela não esta morta..ainda ou talvez ainda kk)

-- Você também sente falta? – perguntou para o silêncio da cabana – Aí onde você está pode sentir falta de Itachi? Se quer saber, eu aposto que ele deve estar sentindo a sua.

Longos minutos se passaram e Ino retomou o silêncio solitário do local, parte de si rogava com toda sua força para que Deidara aparecesse do nada e as levasse dali sobre uma grande ave de argila igual as que haviam usado para chegar até a sede quando escolheram se unir àquele grupo. (e quem não esperaria por isso kkk) como que se suas preces fossem ouvidas, ouviu coisas ao longe e seu coração se alegrou, mas toda sua felicidade se esvaiu quando olhou pela fresta da janela e não foi o loiro quem viu e nem mesmo o semblante sério de Itachi que se aproximava dali.

Ela fechou os olhos em um suspiro ele ainda estava longe, mas não o suficiente para fugir dali com Sakura desacordada e seria impossível ele não as encontrar ali "Dava pra ser pior que isso?" pensou sabendo que contra quem via talvez não fosse capaz de vencer. O pensamento a fez olhar mais uma vez para Sakura, do nada a rosada começou a liberar sons ofegados de uma respiração arrítmica e grunhidos que vinham do fundo da garganta da rosada. Ino se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo rapidamente.

-- Sakura? Sakura pode me ouvir? – perguntou sem sucesso vendo os músculos da amiga se contraírem enquanto ela gemia, mas sem meios ou consciência para abrir a boca, seus batimentos aceleraram assustadoramente e Ino pode entender que se a amiga pudesse abrir a boca, Sakura gritaria de dor e ainda assim permaneceria naquele estado de semivida – Não agora Sakura, não pode piorar logo agora por favor.

Não teve outra alternativa a não ser procurar uma veia da amiga para ministrar-lhe o remédio para a dor. Precisaria de Sakura em plena energia para terem juntas uma chance de se sair bem contra o que viria, mas ela estava ali sozinha. O tempo que perdera tratando Sakura limitou qualquer chance de montar uma estratégia caso houvesse uma batalha.

-- É quase como que se você sentisse não é? Como um aviso, você sabe o que vem por aí – a loira disse se movendo mais uma vez para a janela, ele vinha reto como que se já soubesse que quem procurava estava ali dentro daquela velha cabana de caça.

Entretanto, se ela apenas permitisse que ele entrasse e começassem uma luta ali aquela cabana caindo aos pedaços certamente despencaria sobre a rosada e isso não seria bom uma vez que Sakura já estava em um estado crítico, mas quem disse que teria escolha, prendeu os cabelos em um coque alto e saiu porta a fora para receber seu visitante indesejado. Sem máscaras, sem capa, sem chapéu, sem nada que pudesse a identificar como uma Akatsuki ou esconder sua identidade verdadeira, isso não seria necessário, se ele havia as encontrado ali era porque já sabia do caminho que tinham tomado.

CONTINUA

O.O onee quem chegou? Eu também não sei... tem algumas opções e eu vou decidir isso amanhã quando voltar a escrever pq já é 4:29, ainda bem que amanhã...hj é feriado (tvz de tempo de escrever dois capítulos) mas acabo de decidir uma coisa...não vou matar a Sakura, pelo menos não agora, mas com certeza vou matar esse visitante O.o

Próximo capítulo: 27. Vermelho Sangue

Reviews??

bjkinhas


	27. Vermelho sangue

Quase sem atrasos aqui estou eu mais uma vez o/

Mina, é meu poste # 64 que liiindoooo quando chegar ao 100 faço uma festa kkk

Bom...esquecendo um pouco dos meus devaneios e voltando a fic

Uma coisa é certa, com exceção da ninjaiada abstrata de Konoha que vai morrer na luta contra o Kakuso e o Hidan, hoje eu mato um, não é a Sakura, jah decidi ontem não a mataria agora, mas personagens são amados e eu não me responsabilizo por quem mato enquanto me deixo levar pela história. (isso é um pedido subliminar de "não me matem")

LEGENDA:

-- bla bla bla – fala

"bla bla bla" pensamentos dos personagens

(bla bla bla) Kami super metida

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_ 27. VERMELHO SANGUE

BOA LEITURA!

No capítulo anterior...

O tempo que perdera tratando Sakura limitou qualquer chance de montar uma estratégia caso houvesse uma batalha.

-- É quase como que se você sentisse não é? Como um aviso, você sabe o que vem por aí – a loira disse se movendo mais uma vez para a janela, ele vinha reto como que se já soubesse que quem procurava estava ali.

Entretanto, se ela apenas permitisse que ele entrasse e começassem uma luta ali aquela cabana caindo aos pedaços certamente despencaria sobre a rosada e isso não seria bom uma vez que Sakura já estava em um estado crítico, mas quem disse que teria escolha, prendeu os cabelos em um coque alto e saiu porta a fora para receber seu visitante indesejado. Sem máscaras, sem capa, sem chapéu, sem nada que pudesse a identificar como uma Akatsuki ou esconder sua identidade verdadeira, isso não seria necessário, se ele havia as encontrado ali era porque já sabia do caminho que tinham tomado.

Ele a viu sair da cabana com um ar de superioridade, tinha que admitir que conhecia pouco de Yamanaka Ino. Ainda assim reconhecia que a forma como ela se dirigia até si conferia a ela uma coragem admirável, mas cometia o maior erro dos ninjas de sua geração...

-- A primeira regra ninja é nunca mostrar sua posição ao inimigo. – ele disse com autoridade.

-- Não estou em busca de condutas shinobis e nem você é meu sensei para tentar me ensinar algo – respondeu com o desprezo gravado em suas palavras.

Nenhum dos dois havia parado de caminhar, ela parecia centrada na imagem a sua frente, mas ele sabia que o simples fato dela tê-lo percebido tão cedo deixava claro que ela poderia estar mais atenta a tudo do que ele supunha. As roupas que ela usava eram diferentes das que se lembrava e suas armas também, não lembrava de ver Ino carregar pequenas katanas (esqueci o nome certo, mas pelo menos assim todo mundo entende kk) nas costas. Sinceramente tudo o que sabia era que tinha sido treinado por Asuma, era uma kunoichi no mesmo nível que Sakura quando novas e também mais tarde quando foram treinar com Tsunade e pertencia ao clan dominador de mentes.

-- Onde está Sakura, Ino – perguntou direto.

-- Não é da sua conta, sou eu quem está em seu caminho no momento. – disse em um sorriso carregado de falsa coragem.

-- Vocês duas estão causando muitos problemas, onde está Sakura?

-- Eu não ligo pros seus problemas, Hatake. Não vai chegar até ela – os olhos azuis cintilavam, nem mesmo a loira poderia dizer de onde vinha a ousadia em suas palavras.

-- Sei que ela está ferida Ino, não precisamos lutar se você não me forçar a isso. Não estou aqui para feri-las estou aqui para levá-las para casa. – cada palavra dita soava levemente abafada pela máscara negra.

-- Você não sabe onde é a minha casa Kakashi e eu não tenho receio em enfrentá-lo se não deixar essa vila agora.

-- Konoha é a casa de vocês Ino, eu só precis....

-- Não é não. Konoha não é mais um lar há muito tempo, não importa para onde fomos depois nem nossos motivos. Eu vou pedir uma última vez que volte.

-- Ino você não pode negar que Sakura está ferida, eu segui o rastro de vocês até aqui e encontrei o corpo do seu companheiro jogado no rio. Sei que ela está gravemente ferida, caso contrario não permaneceriam aqui por tanto tempo, caso contrario você não teria saqueado um hospital. Você sabe muito bem que apenas em Konoha ela vai ter o atendimento adequado, volte pra casa.

Ino pesou cada palavra dita pelo sensei de Sakura, certamente Tsunade era a dona das mãos mais poderosas daquele país e sua shishou acompanhada de Shizune saberia cuidar muito bem da rosada, bem de uma forma como ela sozinha naquela cabana sem recursos jamais seria capaz. Ela engoliu em seco, não queria demonstrar à Kakashi o quanto estava insegura, mas nunca tinha parado para pensar em como tomar decisões poderia ser difícil. Enfrentar Hatake Kakashi também não era nenhuma ideia animadora, a kunoichi sabia que sozinha contra o ex ANBU as chances mais prováveis era a de ser morta muito rapidamente.

-- Kakashi espero que escute bem, pois só vou falar uma vez. Volte a sua vila e comunique a sua Hokage que Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura renegaram Konoha e pertencem à Akatsuki. Não nos procure e não procuraremos vocês, entrem em nosso caminho e os receberemos à altura. (ai que medaaaa)

. . .

. . .

. . .

-- Mas que grande porcaria é essa? – perguntou o velho cobrindo o nariz.

-- Impossível – disse a morena pequena que estava de máscara.

-- Foi como imaginei... – a loira disse simplesmente olhando para aquela meleca toda – A lesão foi interna e isso Jiraya – ela disse apontando a fonte da náusea do amigo – Se assemelha a como seu cérebro ficaria e eu o colocasse em uma panela de pressão {é só uma suposição, antes que perguntem, eu ja coloquei um cérebro em uma panela de pressão .''}

-- Uchihas são ninjas que usam genjutsus como jutsus básicos em seu repertório. – ele começou a linha de raciocínio.

-- Acham que um jutsu pode ter levado a isso? – a morena perguntou aos sábios.

-- Genjutsus exigem demais do ninja, mas não imagino um tão penetrante que possa fazer isso com o usuário... eu queria mesmo saber quem ele é, mas sem uma fonte de memórias isso fica impossível – disse a Hokage.

-- Isso depende muito contra quem ele lutou...talvez não tenha feito o jutsu e sim sido atingido... Eu não sabia que existia um terceiro Uchiha, mas a morte de Uchiha Shisui não foi totalmente explicada e seu corpo não foi encontrado.

-- Uchiha Itachi assumiu o assassinato do primo antes do massacre – disse um ninja da ANBU que assessorava Shizune ao que ela pedia na autópsia do corpo.

-- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Tsunade sabendo que por seu cargo, o ANBU não poderia esconder nada que soubesse – Não há registros sobre isso.

-- Há registros disso na raiz. Foi na verdade uma enorme confusão, ninguém tem certeza das informações e Danzou-sama nunca deixou ninguém chegar perto dos documentos da raiz, mas sempre vaza alguma coisa por mais sigilosa que seja a operação. Uchiha Itachi era capitão prodígio da ANBU e Danzou-sama parecia ter muito interesse nele, assim como o Hokage. Ele assumiu que matou o amigo para evoluir seu sharingan e que o corpo que Shisui se encontrava no fundo do lago do complexo, quem o removeu de la ninguém sabe (sabemos siiim), mas com certeza o primo de Itachi está morto.

-- Ore ore...como o Hokage fica sem saber dessas coisas? – a loira pensou alto pensando no líder da época. – Então voltamos ao zero afinal..quem é esse homem e contra quem ele lutava...

-- Isso pode ser facilmente respondido! – uma quinta voz se elevou na sala fazendo com que os outros quatro olhassem para ele.

-- COMO ENTROU AQUI SEU TRAIDORZINHO DE MERD? – os eternos bons modos da líder da vila se fizeram bem ouvidos. (e depois dessa eu nem precisava apresentar o visitante ali neh lol)

-- Isso não interessa, embora vocês mesmos disseram antes que para os Uchihas genjutsus são coisas comumente usadas. – Sasuke entrou na sala se dirigindo até a maca que os quatro cercavam. – Claro que eu não sou burro para tentar qualquer coisa com os dois sannins juntos (há evidencias que comprovem um equivoco nessa afirmação kkk), estou aqui porque quero respostas que Konoha tem e tenho respostas que você quer – disse encarando o corpo aberto sobre a maca.

-- Quer negociar com a vila que você mesmo traiu Sasuke? – disse Jiraya.

-- Eu tenho o meu objetivo velho, os meios que eu uso para atingi-los não é da sua conta.

-- Eu não acredito nisso, quanto mais eu tento entender as coisas que estão se passando mais problemas chegam até mim. – ela disse cansada tirando as luvas de borracha. – Shizune leve esse corpo daqui e queime, não vamos conseguir nada mesmo. Sasuke... – ela suspirou cansada mais uma vez, a vontade que tinha era de encher a cara daquele medíocre com o soco mais carregado que pudesse dar, queria poder fazer ele voar até o outro lado da fronteira com a vila com um golpe só – Acompanhe Jiraya e eu até minha sala e sem gracinhas ou vai desejar estar morto ao invés de estar nas minhas mãos. – O moreno apenas a olhou com desdém e virou para seguir para fora do aposento junto com os sábios.

-- Me diga o quer aqui – ela disse autoritária se sentando em sua cadeira.

-- Eu já disse, eu quero inf...

-- Sei que quer negociar informações Sasuke, não me faça perder tempo com meias palavras seja direto.

-- Todos sabem o que eu quero, só há uma coisa que eu quero e é vingar a morte do meu clan.

-- Não estou escondendo Itachi nesta sala, ele pertence à Akatsuki e não a Konoha.

-- Aquele homem estava lá no dia do massacre, ele saiu da vila lado a lado com Itachi e alguém aqui sabia, alguém aqui deixou que eles fossem. Eu quero essa informação, Itachi antes de ir conversou com alguém daqui, falou do massacre e foi...apenas isso, ninguém tentou impedir, eu vi ele e aquele homem passarem pelos portões de Konoha sujos de sangue sem que ninguém os impedisse.

-- Como pode saber dessas coisas? – perguntou Jiraya

-- Se me derem as minhas respostas eu lhes dou as suas. – foi tudo o que respondeu

-- E que vantagem há pra mim nisso Uchiha? – perguntou a Hokage

-- Passei pelo memorial antes de vir aqui, fiquei muito surpreso ao reconhecer dois novos nomes la. Ainda estão chorando muito o luto? – ao ouvir as palavras do moreno Tsunade apenas levou as mãos aos cabelos.

-- Onde você as viu? –- perguntou de forma direta, mas o Uchiha nada respondeu, se quer expressou algo em sua face. – Me diga tudo o que sabe e vamos dar um jeito de conseguir as informações que você diz existir.

-- Elas e esse cara, Uchiha Madara mataram meu time e eu provavelmente só fiquei vivo porque ele morreu.

-- Você o matou? – perguntou Jiraya impressionado com o que ouvia lembrando do estado em que o corpo estava enquanto Tsunade observava tudo quieta.

-- Não, ele morreu. Mas antes me mostrou que estava la quando Itachi matou o clan e o ajudou. Ambos saíram juntos da vila, mas não antes de deixar claro para alguém que o serviço estava feito...foi como que se alguém estivesse esperando por isso.

-- Escuta Sasuke eu vou falar apenas uma vez – a Godaime havia levantado bruscamente da cadeira e puxava o garoto pelas bordas do kimono semiaberto de maneira ameaçadora – Se vai mentir pra mim faça direito, caso contrario aproveito que está aqui para sentenciar e executar sua morte, desertor.

-- Não estou mentindo – respondeu sem se abalar com a declaração fervorosa de Tsunade.

-- Escute Uchiha – Jiraya também se aproximou – Se houvesse algum meio de Uchiha Madara estar vivo ele teria pelo menos uns 150 anos. Você acha o que, que somos trouxas ou que vai mentir para uma Senju com a história de seus próprios clans?

Sasuke olhava sem interesse algum para o mestre de Naruto quando sentiu a mão da Hokage afrouxar em seu peito. O moreno voltou a encarar a loira que agora não o olhava mais de maneira ameaçadora. Nesse momento também a fiel e eterna aprendiz de Tsunade entrou silenciosa na sala.

-- Shizune me traga todos os registros sobe Madara, sobre meu avô, tudo o que temos sobre o massacre Uchiha e aquele ANBU que parecia saber de muita coisa – ordenou quando a morena nem bem tinha fechado a porta, fazendo-a sair novamente.

-- Vai acreditar nele? – Perguntou Jiraya.

-- Meu avô repetiu até o dia de sua morte que de Uchiha Madara só se podia esperar o inesperável.

-- Afinal quem é Uchiha Madara? – Perguntou Uchiha Sasuke com cara de taxo (e Sasuke se sentiu uma cebola em uma salada de frutas \o/ OWNED)

-- Estou fazendo a minha parte do acordo e nela não inclui ficar lhe contando a história do seu próprio clan de miseráveis, va você também e faça a sua parte. Siga as coordenas que vou lhe dar, correspondem às últimas informações passadas por Shikamaru. Vocês devem ir atrás de Kakashi e trazer as duas kunoichis aqui para Konoha, quando você voltar com as duas eu lhe darei as informações que quer.

Ele apenas ouviu Tsunade terminar de falar, pegou as ditas coordenadas e sumiu, correu pela noite com a velocidade que fazia juz ao sangue que corria em suas veias. Não contou nada sobre Sakura e o Amaterasu que a rosada havia produzido, falar esse tipo de coisa faria Tsunade mandar Jiraya junto para essa caçada e um sannin ao seu lado não seria produtivo para seus planos.

Sakura não era uma pessoa fria nem tinha hábitos estranhos e por mais ridícula que a ideia parecia em sua cabeça, era certo que se ela tinha um caso com Itachi não seria por nenhum sentimento superficial, isso não combinava nenhum pouco com a cerejeira. No passado Sakura representava um sonho distante onde havia um ponto de luz em sua escuridão, o colorido em um mundo negro como a noite solitária tingida apenas com o rubro do sangue daqueles que amava. Hoje a rosada representava apenas mais uma coisa que era sua e fora roubada elas mãos de seu aniki.

Não que a amasse, ele havia matado esse sentimento em todos os sentidos e não seria aquela garota se acabou se mostrando tão fútil (na visão dele) que mudaria isso. Sasuke apenas queria Sakura para si, passou a desejá-la desde o momento em que a viu usando o pingente que era de sua mãe e havia ficado com Itachi, aquilo lhe servia de prova que os dois formavam mesmo um casal. Ter ela seria como um prêmio especial em sua vingança antes de matar Itachi.

Ele tirou tudo o que Sasuke tinha e amava, Sakura era a única coisa que o Uchiha mais velho tinha para perder agora e por puro ódio tiraria a rosada do irmão apenas para que Itachi sentisse como é perder, depois a mataria só para ver como o irmão reagiria à morte de uma pessoa amada (Sasukete tah por fora, afinal o Ita jah não matou uma namorada???) E por fim, sim, não abria mão de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Próximos a uma cabana de caça abandonada Ino ofegava ajoelhada no chão, sabia que teria grandes problemas ao enfrentar Kakashi, mas nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil assim. O ninja modelo de Konoha parecia não ter ponto fraco e por mais que treinamento com Deidara a tivesse aperfeiçoado, ela era uma ninja de retaguarda.

Ino correu e puxou um pergaminho com suas bordinhas verdes, o selamento foi rápido e ela o jogou aberto para o alto e dele algumas dezenas de bolas de cabelo foram liberadas e caíram no chão no exato tempo em que ela terminava a estranha e perfeita sequencia de selos caindo ao chão com as mãos espalmadas no solo concretizando com sucesso a formação de uma cúpula criada com seu chakra dominador e de onde o dominado não poderia sair. Esse jutsu do clan Yamanaka como quase todos os outros era usado na espionagem, para arrancar informações do ser dominado, mas se ela conseguisse manter Kakashi estabilizado tempo o suficiente para correr até ele e o acertar com a katana já estaria de bom tamanho.

Infelizmente o Konoha pareceu nem se abalar com o jutsu complexo da loira e simplesmente ergueu a bandana da folha que lhe cobria o Sharingan, a barreira de Ino era feita completamente de chakra e como todas as outras possuía um ponto de fraqueza. O jutsu da Konoha fugida foi facilmente quebrado e o rompimento enfraqueceu Ino temporariamente, essa era a fraqueza d maioria dos jutsus do clan Yamanaka e o que os tornava tão arriscados quanto eficientes.

Mesmo que seu principio fosse levar ambas com vida, Ino não ia cooperar enquanto estivesse acordada. O golpe do Hatake arremessou o corpo da garota longe com tanta intensidade que ela bateu com as costas com força na parede da cabana onde o corpo de Sakura jazia inquieto. Ainda caída Ino reagiu lhe arremessando shurikens que foram facilmente desviadas e o novo ataque do gênio de Konoha levou mais que o corpo da loira, levou também a parede do lugar fazendo a Yamanaka voar pelos ares entre escombros. (credo tah lutando com o Kakashi, com a Temari ou com o Wolverine?).

Quando sentiu as costas se chocarem na única parede do cubículo que não era de madeira velha e sim de pedras, sentiu algo muito além de dor, sentiu o suporte de ferro normalmente usado para deixar a caça "secar" atravessar-lhe o dorso no alto abdome. Ino caiu sobre os escombros sentindo o calor do sangue que a banhava, seus olhos fecharam e instintivamente as mãos seguiram pra ferida.

Seus olhos abriram novamente e Kakashi parecia não ter ciência de sua situação, pois estava de costas para si prestando atenção na quantidade exagerada de sangue que banhava o colchão velho onde Sakura estava desacordada, a partir daí era claro para ela concluir que a rosada tornara a sangrar enquanto estava la fora com Kakashi. Seus olhos se fecharam, havia fracassado e Kakashi as levaria para onde quisesse, começou a usar o resto de chakra que tinha para pelo menos estancar as fontes de sua hemorragia. Mas há havia perdido uma boa quantidade de sangue e já se sentia zonza, com esforço abriu os olhos mais uma vez e tudo o que pode perceber era que algo estava muito errado, Kakashi não estava mais ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de Sakura. Parou de curar-se, se algo estivesse mesmo errado precisaria de toda e qualquer força que ainda poderia ter.

Fechou os olhos para suprimir a dor e rolou o corpo para o lado para abrir os olhos pela última vez, o que viu foi Kakashi que por algum motivo também estava caído no chão. Os olhos apesar de abertos não mostravam sinal algum de vida, o corpo de Sakura não estava da forma como tinha ajeitado sobre o colchão; ainda desacordada, ainda sangrando. Um barulho sobressaiu-se na rua e a cabeça de Ino girou imeditamente na direção da parede arrancada da cabana.

. . .

. . .

. . .

-- Desculpem você dois, mas eu tinha que passar essa informação – disse o azulado.

-- Não se desculpe Kisame, isso é bom, significa que elas estão por aqui mesmo.

-- Espera un, como foi o comentário que você ouviu Kisame un? – Deidara parecia não ter absorvido direito a informação.

-- O hospital da vila foi saqueado, seringas, medicamentos, bolsas de sangue... muitas coisas desse tipo foram levadas e uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas completamente suja de sangue foi encontrada no lugar.

-- As duas são médicas un, Madara pode ser o ferido não é? Por isso elas não sabiam o caminho de volta.

-- Foi aqui – o moreno ignorou o loiro passando a ponta dos dedos pelo chão queimado.

-- Algo errado Itachi-san? – perguntou Kisame olhando a expressão do moreno.

-- O solo está remexido, alguém chegou aqui antes. – respondeu simplesmente.

-- Então temos que encontrá-las logo un – disse o loiro – Pra que lado?

-- Não da pra saber, seja quem for que esteve aqui remexeu tanto que as informações se perderam – disse desapontado – Tem muito chakra aqui...

-- Mas você pode sentir a presença delas aqui un? – o loiro se afastava em busca de qualquer pista que fosse deixada para trás.

-- Sinto. Deles e...

-- Sasuke? – perguntou o azulado

-- É – o Uchiha mais velho concordou

-- Concentre-se Itachi, se elas estiverem por perto você poderá sentir. Isso aqui parece pata de cães, com certeza quem veio aqui veio pra investigar – Kisame disse.

-- Se seu companheiro se fere em batalha o que você faz un? – Deidara perguntou-se em voz alta para pensar melhor.

-- Deixe-o para trás – responderam Itachi e Kisame juntos, apesar de todo companheirismo que tinham aquela era a regra da organização.

-- Esqueçam isso un, elas não fizeram um cursinho "Como se tornar um Akatsuki" Ino e Sakura não chegaram a ter conhecimento ás normas da organização.. – O loiro os lembrou.

-- Elas são muito amigas, duas kunoichis médicas de Konoha que crescem juntas não batem em retirada deixando a companheira pra trás. – disse Itachi.

-- Vocês querem dizer..qual seria o procedimento para salvar um companheiro ferido? Já temos essa resposta. – Kisame disse tranquilo e todos se olharam.

-- Se escondem em um lugar seguro, saqueiam um hospital, pegam o que precisam e deixam pistas de que precisam de nós. – Itachi se lembrou da informação trazida minutos atrás por Kisame.

-- Espera un – Deidara que estava absorvido demais antes, parecia finalmente perceber algo que fora dito antes. – Kisame disse que esse lugar já foi investigado un, quer dizer que alguém pode já ter ido atrás delas un? – o loiro se desconformava.

-- É o que parece – Iatchi disse apenas.

"É o que parece" – repetiu o loiro indignado – Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer un? – gritou enfiando as duas mãos nas bolsas que carregava presas ao lado de seu corpo.

CONTINUA

Mais coisas más, parei bem onde a salvação parece estar próxima kkkk

Matei Kakashi, gomen, eu sei que muita gente gosta dele...

Mas waaa vou desabafar o/ eu não gosto .''

E eu sempre soube q o Kishi tinha algo contra os personagens que eu gostava mais, mas ae quando o Kakashi morreu eu disse "feitoo uma morte bombástica legal" tinha encarado o fato até como um pedido de desculpas do criador por ter matado todos os caras fodasticos, mas dae o Nagato foi la, se matou e o Kakashi reviveu PORRAA a primeira morte que eu tinha gostado...se era pra ter ressurreição, que fizesse o Pein matar a Hinata dae todo mundo ia chorar de verdade {ia ser comovente e eu ia sim me acabar chorando de indignação e surpresa..imagina depois dela finalmente tomar coragem na vida e dizer q amava o Narutinho...ela morria} pra depois o Nagato ressuscitar ela . enfim...justiça seja feita, matei ele aqui aham o/

Depois vcs me apedrejam kkkkk

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: RESPOSTAS


	28. Respostas

Olá pessoas ^.~

Antes de qualquer coisa eu quero agradecer a quem tem a paciência de acompanhar essa fic, estou amando escrevê-la... MUITO OBRIGADA \O/

Sabe quando um furacão atinge uma cidade? Quando o olho do furacão passar fica tudo mais ameno, mas isso eh temporário e então logo tudo escangalha de novo... Esse capítulo aqui poderia se chamar então de O OLHO DO FURACÃO. Pois finalmente trago um pouco de esperança aos nossos amados Akas...mas não se iludam... Essa paz dura apenas um capítulo.

Espero que gostem

Boa Leitura

LEGENDA:

-- bla bla – fala

"bla bla" pensamentos

(bla bla) eu ando tentando evitar...mas sempre me intrometo T.T

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_27. RESPOSTAS

_No capítulo anterior..._

_-- Vocês querem dizer..qual seria o procedimento para salvar um companheiro ferido? Já temos essa resposta. – Kisame disse tranquilo e todos se olharam._

_-- Se escondem em um lugar seguro, saqueiam um hospital, pegam o que precisam e deixam pistas de que precisam de nós. – Itachi se lembrou da informação trazida minutos atrás por Kisame._

_-- Espera un – Deidara que estava absorvido demais antes, parecia finalmente perceber algo que fora dito antes. – Kisame disse que esse lugar já foi investigado un, quer dizer que alguém pode já ter ido atrás delas un? – o loiro se desconformava._

_-- É o que parece – Itachi disse apenas._

"_É o que parece" – repetiu o loiro indignado – Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer un? – gritou enfiando as duas mãos nas bolsas que carregava presas ao lado de seu corpo._

-- O que vai fazer? Eu já disse que suas explosões podem acabar com qualquer possível pista – Itachi segurou um dos punhos do loiro.

-- Da um tempo un, você mesmo disse que não há mais o que seguir. Você não sabe o que fazer pra achar a sua mulher, mas eu sei como fazer a minha nos mostrar o caminho, un.

Itachi o soltou e o loiro cuspiu das mãos uma pequena ave que ficou gigante ao seu comando, subiu no pássaro que o levou para o alto. Uma a uma, pombas (eu não escrevi errado) de argila eram liberadas pelo loiro e voavam em todas as direções em distâncias diferentes, essa era a grande vantagem da arte revolucionária de Deidara, suas bombas consumiam uma quantidade mínima de chakra. Ele ainda olhou uma última vez para os companheiros que estavam em pé o olhando, pode ouvir Itachi dizer algo e de fato concordava com o moreno, o que faria chamaria atenção de Ino, mas também de qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse por perto, mas enfrentaria o mundo com o pique dobrado se tivesse a loira em seus braços com a plena certeza de que estava bem.

-- KATSU! – E todas as pequenas pombinhas explodiram.

O barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos quase imediatamente e a cabeça de Ino girou na direção da parede destruída por Kakashi, sabia que apenas uma pessoa podia fazer tanto barulho. Olhou tudo ao redor, mas não o viu assim como não via nada além da fumaça que crescia alto e ela sabia, aquele era o lugar onde ele estava; no centro daquilo tudo. Até que então ouviu o "pio" diferente de uma coruja que observava atentamente a flora e a fauna em busca de uma refeição, mas aparentemente se assustara com o alto barulho.

"Por favor não se mova" foi a última coisa que pensou já observando a ave por trás do arco formado pela união de seus dedos. (upi! Já tava na hora neh).

Já estava parado observando o céu por quase cinco minutos e a única mudança que via na paisagem era a ave parda que voava com esforço em sua direção, as corujas tinham hábitos noturnos e não se aproximavam assim de pessoas. Ergueu um dos braços onde a ave pousou com graciosidade enquanto de sua outra mão saiu outro pequeno pássaro que também ficou gigante a seu comando e fora oferecido a Itachi e Kisame para que eles também subissem. Só então soltou a pequena coruja e suas aves de argila a seguiram.

Nem perto nem longe saltaram e correram até a cabana desmoronada assim que a avistaram. A visão que tinham era de três ninjas caídos, Ino apagou assim que o alívio atingiu seu corpo e seu chakra finalmente acabou.

-- Esse não é o copy ninja Kakashi? – Perguntou Kisame cutucando com a ponta do pé nas costelas do outro.

-- Costumava ser – disse Itachi seguindo sem pausas para onde o corpo de Sakura permanecia desmaiado.

O moreno a cercou com seus braços e a ergueu fazendo-a recostar entre suas pernas. Constatou que apesar de todo sangue que lavava sua face ela estava viva.

-- Ino... Ino... – Deidara cuidava para acordar a loira exausta – INO! – disse satisfeito ao ve-la despertar, mesmo que gemendo de dor – Como está? Do que precisa? O que eu faço? (homens ò.ó)

-- Uma antitetânica. O resto tem aqui, anticépticos e curativos, só precisa limpar e suturar não atravessou e eu já estanquei a hemorragia então...

-- INO! – Kisame a cortou enquanto Deidara a olhava apavorado, claro, não estava entendendo nada do que ela falava cheia de presa e entre inúmeros gemidos agudos de dor – Somos apenas simples assassinos rank-S então seja mais específica, do que você precisa?

-- Chakra Kisame, eu preciso ter a mesma quantidade monstruosa de chakra que você – disse contrariada, afinal se quisesse algo bem feito, melhor sempre fazer você mesma!

-- Hehe isso não da, mas da pra dar um jeito em você – ele respondeu estendendo a Samehada à loira e "recarregando"

-- Ino! – dessa vez era Itachi quem a chamava, ele não precisava dizer mais nada, a forma preocupada como sua voz soava e a forma protetora com que segurava Sakura a faziam entender que ele esperava por respostas.

-- Veja se a agulha ainda está no lugar certo Itachi – pediu antes de qualquer coisa, sabia que ele tinha pelo menos o básico de conhecimentos e ela não tinha como se erguer de onde estava sem antes dar um jeito em si mesma, teria que fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

-- Sim está.

-- Você tem que manter a bolsa de sangue acima da altura da cabeça dela Itachi. Kisame me de aquelas coisas ali – ela apontou para alguns objetos que usaria para limpar sua própria ferida enquanto Deidara fazia o enorme favor de mantê-la na posição certa, pois doía demais se mexer.

-- O que foi que aconteceu? – Itachi insistiu ao mesmo tempo em que obedecia as ordens da médica.

-- Estávamos voltando de nossa missão e Sakura e Madara começaram a falar estranho, seguimos uma trilha sugerida por ele e acabamos encontrando Sasuke e o time dele e a partir daí tudo ficou muito mais estranho que eu possa ser capaz de explicar. Madara morreu e Sakura começou a gritar muito e ficou assim – disse apontando para a amiga. Aparentemente ela não tem nada, não sei por que está inconsciente.

-- Sasuke está morto? Como saíram disso? – questionou

-- Não. Sakura estava gritando muito de dor, eu estava completamente sem chakra e apavorada com os gritos dela. Sasuke ia nos matar, mas quando eles se olharam chamas negras surgiram do nada, isso fez ele correr. – Itachi absorvia cada palavra com o máximo de sua atenção.

-- E Kakashi? – Perguntou já prevendo o que ouviria da loira.

-- Ele nos encontrou, queria que voltássemos pra Konoha e eu lutei com ele, mas me feri e tudo o que vi é que ele foi ver Sakura eu só fechei os olhos e quando abri novamente ele já estava morto.

-- Estranho, mas faz sentido – disse admirando cada detalhe da face da mulher que amava, então olhou mais uma vez para o trio – Se retirem, por favor!

-- Un? – "disse" Deidara que ainda segurava Ino como se a mesma fosse de porcelana.

-- Se retirem – repetiu calmo expondo o rubro do Sharingan não para intimidá-los, mas porque precisava.

-- Itachi – Ino agora parecia muito assustada por entender o que ele faria – Eu sei o que está pensando, sei que aquelas chamas negras são típicas de seu clan e que Sakura não poderia as criar, mas você tem que saber que antes da luta com Kakashi parecia que ela já... sentia, foi muito estranho, mas seja la o que for não é bom para ela veja todo esse sangue – disse apontando para a outra.

Ele seguiu a indicação do dedo de Ino e em seus braços ele podia ver claramente que Sakura havia tornado a sangrar e apesar de fechados, era evidente que aquilo tudo vinha de seus olhos. "Seria possível que aquele velho medíocre havia pensado em tudo mesmo?" pensou lembrando de vagas palavras dele onde coisas como "ela é ainda mais forte do que você pode imaginar" "não subestime o dom da cerejeira, ela pode ser tão forte quando se supõe" e é claro a indicação que mais parecia ser um ato senil do sensei onde ele de maneira sutil lhe deu a resposta do que fazer quando chegasse exatamente ali "nessas horas é bom ser um Uchiha e levar uma pessoa que se ama muito para o mundo de Tsukuyomi onde você pode fazer qualquer dor sumir" naquela hora aquilo parecia tão...psicótico. Mas o simples fato de expor seus rubros orbes causara uma reação tão adversa na amada, será que tomava a decisão certa?

-- Por favor Kisame, Deidara saiam com Ino daqui.

-- EU NÃO VOU A LUGAR ALGUM! VC ACHA O QUE PODE FICAR AÍ MANDANDO E DESMAND....

O grito de desaprovação de Ino foi a última coisa que ouviu antes do mundo ficar preto e branco e ser consumido pelo silêncio obsoleto, Itachi sabia que não adiantava discutir então apenas a ignorou. Não precisou fazer nada além de direcionar o seu olhar na direção do dela e la estava ela, ajoelhada no chão diante de um corpo crinudo. Ela mantinha as mãos estendidas sobre a cabeça desacordada, mas seu chakra verde estava visivelmente alterado; genjutsu.

"Um genjutsu dentro de Tsukuyomi" não era algo muito diferente do que costumava fazer com seu irmão todas as vezes que se viam, a diferença era que Madara morreu antes de tirá-la daquele mundo fazendo-a parar no tempo.

-- Sakura – chamou, mas ela parecia nem o sentir ali – Sakura – silêncio – Sakura – repetiu ainda mais uma vez, desta vez colocando sua mão no ombro da rosada a fim de tirá-la daquele encanto. No mesmo instante a garota olhou para ele.

-- Itachi-san – ela parecia completamente perdida, mas ainda assim plenamente feliz em vê-lo. Levantou-se e o abraçou sem perceber que ao fazer isso a imagem que antes era tão real do homem que curava tinha sumido, assim como o verde da floresta onde estava havia se apagado.

O espanto ao ver os novos olhos da rosada, mesmo que em preto e branco, foi escondido no abraço. Ele sabia que ela estava confusa, ficou tempo demais presa dentro daquele jutsu e talvez ainda nem soubesse do grande poder que carregava.

-- Madara queria que Sasuke pensasse que o Uchiha na estrada era você e acabamos encontrando-o pelo caminho. Matei Karin. Estou tentando curar Madara, mas nada consigo fazer – ela logo começou a cuspir as palavras em desespero, denunciando ao moreno que talvez o encontro com Sasuke e seu time pudesse ter sido mais dramático do que ele supunha até ali. Ela terminou de falar fazendo um gesto para o local onde estava curando o Uchiha genitor, mas não havia mais nada ali – Onde ele está? – em seguida olhou toda escuridão ao seu redor e só então se deu de conta de que não estava mais na floresta onde enfrentaram Sasuke – Onde estou?

-- Acalme-se! – ele disse a puxando pelos ombros outra vez fazendo com que ela se concentrasse somente em si – Você está em Tsukuyomi, estava presa em uma ilusão.

-- Então nada disso foi real? – ela o encarou

-- Tudo o que você viveu até começar a curar Madara foi real, eu sinto muito. – logo acrescentou percebendo a rosada que tentava organizar os fatos em sua cabeça – Por outro lado, Madara também já está morto. Ele prendeu você aqui pouco antes de morrer. Você já está aqui por um longo tempo.

-- Numa ilusão? Por que ele ia aplicar um genjutsu em mim, ele queria me matar?

-- Não! Ele precisou trazer você para cá para lhe dar um presente – disse com calma no mundo onde ele controlava o tempo e a quantidade fez alguns selos e do elemento suiton se fez uma reluzente poça de água no chão e Itachi mostrou em um reflexo os novos olhos a sua dona.

-- Eu não entendo. – ela respondeu passando as mãos aos olhos

-- E eu entendo muito pouco. O fato é que Madara sabia que morreria muito antes de saírem em missão, ele fez você o curar para saber os segredos que trazem poder ao extremo Uchihas e também aprender os segredos da luz do sharingan. Você entende que tudo isso ligado às suas habilidades médicas você acaba a dar início a uma linhagem sem falhas desse poder?

-- Ouvi ele sussurrando coisas.

-- Sim, vamos procurar por mais respostas quando tudo isso passar. Vamos Sakura, você já passou tempo demais presa aqui, é realmente impressionante que esteja mentalmente tão bem. – ele lhe estendeu a mão e ela a pegou.

-- Aqui – repetiu olhando o mundo que não era nem capaz de imaginar como era e agora Itachi estava dizendo que aquele poder pertencia a ela também – Por que aqui?

-- Porque aqui não existe dor nós a criamos para nossos visitantes, mas não para nós. Acredite o seu corpo deve estar reagindo, você ainda não é capaz de controlar esses olhos e seu corpo ainda o rejeita quando os usa. Isso dói. – disse se lembrando do estado em que ela havia o deixado quando o modificou.

-- Como sabe se vou ser ou não capaz de controlar? – perguntou estranhando a frase dita por Itachi.

-- Porque você já os usou. – ele a viu o encarar com espanto – É um mecanismo de defesa e foi imposto por Madara antes de morrer, ele sabia que você teria que ficar presa aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia ficar indefesa então cuidou para que eles ativassem automaticamente quando percebesse o que na opinião de Madara, é o nosso maior poder: um outro sharingan. Você lançou um Amaterasu em Sasuke, infelizmente acho que Kakashi deu uma olhadinha também. Além de você, somente eu tenho esses olhos e com o mesmo mecanismo Madara me trouxe até você.

-- Mas eu não... eu não lembro de nada disso. – um manto cristalino se formou nos olhos da rosada. – Como posso ter usado algo tão extremo sem saber?

-- Coisas do Madara, talvez nunca o entendamos. O que você precisa saber é que seu corpo está instável enquanto você está aqui e quando voltar vai sentir dores horríveis até que você mesma seja capaz de adaptar sua anatomia aos olhos.

-- E eu não posso fazer isso aqui.. onde não há dor?

-- Você precisa desses olhos no mundo real meu amor, não aqui. Não se preocupe eu vou estar com você o tempo todo aqui e lá fora. Vamos, vamos embora daqui. – A rosada suspirou, entrelaçando seus dedos ao do moreno.

-- Ah Itachi-san eu não sei nem onde estou direito, como vou saber sair daqui? – ela desabou sincera.... aquilo tudo era no mínimo muito estranho, mas então viu algo que além de raro unido à saudade que sentia do moreno se tornara um evento magnífico: ele sorriu.

-- Eu acho que estou aqui para guiar você de volta, amor – disse a puxando em sua direção pelo contato entre suas mãos, fazendo a mão livre jazer na fina cintura trazendo-a para um beijo sobrecarregado pela saudade.

-- EU NÃO VOU A LUGAR ALGUM! VC ACHA O QUE PODE FICAR AÍ MANDANDO E DESMANDO SÓ PORQUE TEM ESSES OLHINHOS AE QUE METEM MEDO É??

-- Ino.. que gritaria toda é essa? Minha cabeça está pra explodir – choramingou a rosada enfiando a cabeça no peito de Itachi, a ilusão havia acabado (até que um dia o/)

-- Sa..kura... – disse Ino aliviada – Ahh qual é, tava desmaiada de saudade é? Foi só sentir o cheiro do moreno pra voltar ao normal? – disse fazendo clima na cabana ficar oficialmente mais leve, claro ninguém mais ali era capaz de ver tudo o que se passara entre os dois em outro mundo, cujo tempo era tão distorcido.

Ino queria poder chegar mais perto da rosada para ver de fato como ela estava e lhe ajudar, mas foi impedida por Deidara que a manteve onde estava com a justificativa de que ela também devia se cuidar. Sakura sentia os olhos ferverem e sua cabeça doendo tanto que parecia querer se partir em duas, ela gemia de dor ainda com a cabeça enterrado no peito do moreno.

De repente ela sentiu o Uchiha a afastar um pouco e algo morno e macio tocar sua face, oh sim, é claro que os Akas não saíram em busca de pessoas que poderiam estar feridas de mãos vazias não é mesmo? Em um kit eles tinham basicamente tudo o que estava faltando para as meninas ali. Itachi limpava com delicadeza os vestígios de sangue no rosto da amada, deixando-a completamente limpa e em seguida cercou seus olhos com diversas camadas de gaze, grosso o suficiente para que nenhuma claridade passasse ali.

-- O que há com os olhos dela Itachi-san? – quis saber Kisame que estava de um lado para o outro alcançando ao loiro e ao moreno as coisas que precisavam.

-- Madara deu o poder de seus olhos à ela. – respondeu diretamente, conseguindo também a atenção do casal de loiros.

-- Isso é maravilhoso – Ino disse de dentro de um largo sorriso – Parabéns Sakura-chan.

-- Mas vamos ter que esperar um tempo até que o corpo de adapte a ele. – a rosada disse baixinho.

-- Un.. pela aparência, essa adaptação parece dolorosa – o loiro disse receoso e a rosada apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-- Itachi – ela começou baixinho, a dor parecia levar junto sua voz – algo incomoda meu braço.

-- Aqui? – disse tocando de leve o acesso para sangue que havia ali e ela respondeu afirmativamente. – Você perdeu bastante sangue e está recebendo um pouco.

-- Tira isso fora por favor. Eu não preciso de sangue mais, preciso é me livrar dessas coisas que me incomodam. – ele concordou com um silêncio e tirou a pequena agulha de sua veia.

A essa altura Ino já estava bem, com um amplo curativo em seu abdome, mas bem e Deidara concordou em deixá-la levantar e sair um pouco de dentro daquele lugar que estava horrível, Kisame deixou o grupo para buscar a maldita antitetânica que Ino disse precisar enquanto Itachi ainda cuidava de Sakura. Mais uma vez a rosada sentiu algo morno e macio, dessa vez por seus braços, pescoço e parte superior do dorso, a fazendo relaxar um pouco, Itachi estava limpando seu corpo.

Então o moreno tirou sua longa capa e fez com que Sakura a vestisse, mas sem fecha-la. Abriu lentamente o top da Haruno e mais uma vez o toque morno e macio pelo tórax e abdome. Era tão bom sentir a forma carinhosa como o moreno cuidava de si, ela passou a desejar isso em um momento em que não estivesse tão... acabada, ainda assim, por que não brincar um pouco com o seu moreno.

-- Huummm – ela gemeu de forma arrastada quando sentiu o pano morno que ele usava passando pela curva externa de seu seio – Itachi-san, sabe, eu posso começar a sentir a dor diminuir um pouco – disse sapeca, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-- Não me provoca, você está ferida. – Pois é namorar o cara mais foda do mundo shinobi pode ser uma complicação quando ele implica em ser racional demais.

-- Ne mais um bom motivo pra você me encher de amor e carinho... – ele parou o que fazia e selou seus lábios aos dela com delicadeza.

-- E porque acha que estou cuidando você... – disse assim o beijo terminou e ele se afastou um pouco para logo em seguida retomar a carícia que há tanto tempo vinha sendo privado de ter.

-- Hm, me diz você... – pediu a rosada levando uma mão ao rosto do moreno e a outra para seu dorso, falando no breve tempo em que mordiscava o lábio de Itachi o puxando em sua direção.

É, não havia mais como evitar, a convivência com a médica de cabelos cor de rosa o havia mudado um pouco e a ausência da mesma quase o tinha feito enlouquecer, mesmo que não admitisse ou comentasse algo com ninguém. Preocupava-se com Sakura acima de qualquer coisa no mundo. Pouco a pouco ele lembrava como era ser bem quisto na vida.

-- Aishiteiru, temi sob a hipótese de não a ver mais... Aishiteiru – Fez questão de repetir no final, vendo e sentindo –por seus lábios que ainda se encostavam- o sorriso que a rosada esboçava.

Ao ouvir a breve declaração do moreno, ela retomou ao beijo. Desta vez um beijo quente, profundo esboçando além de todo amor de compartilhavam, o desejo. O Uchiha a correspondeu à altura, boa parte de sua mente teimava em lhe dizer que sua namorada estava seriamente ferida, mas em contrapartida toda saudade que nunca imaginou poder sentir o fazia ceder um pouco ao desejo que ela ascendia em si.

-- Sakura.. – ele advertiu.

-- Onegai... só um pouquinho.

-- Meu amor, eu a desejo mais que tudo. Mas não tem como me sentir bem sabendo que você não está bem.

-- Mas eu senti tanto a sua falta.

-- Então deixe-me cuidar de você direitinho e aí sim... – ele a encarou como que se ela pudesse o ver --... Eu não vou ter nem um pingo de sanidade diante disso aqui – terminou deslizando a mão pelo corpo exposto da rosada a fazendo morder o lábio inferior mais uma vez. (opa... promessa de dentai hem)

-- Você tem certeza que está bem un? Não é melhor sentar não? – o loiro cercava Ino de forma como se até um passou em falso pela grama pudesse a fazer tombar enquanto a loira lhe retribuía o drama com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-- Dei-san eu acabei de ser encontrada, to cheínha de chakra, bem tratada dos meus ferimentos e acima de tudo, estou com o homem que eu amo do meu lado... eu to ótima. Pare de se preocupar, estou pronta pra mais uma "batalha" – terminou fazendo um biquinho sedutor enquanto se pendurava no pescoço de Deidara roubando-lhe um longo beijo.

-- Un Ino... – ele gemeu dentro do beijo (ler muito lemon faz isso com agnt oh, loiros fofos passam a gemer pra tudo kkk)

-- Acho que o Kisame ainda vai levar um tempinho pra voltar da vila né? – perguntou quando o beijo teve que ser encerrado pela falta de ar, mas nenhum dos dois fez questão de soltar o corpo do outro.

-- É acho que vai sim – disse malicioso serrando os olhos – Sabe Ino, nesses dias todos que você ficou fora eu andei pensando demais naquele seu chicotinho un.

-- Ah pensou é? – perguntou retoricamente começando a caminhar dentro do abraço.

-- Uhum, ele fica muito quietinho quando você não está lá e isso me incomoda muito un.

-- Sabe Deidara, eu não tenho chicotinho aqui não, mas eu ainda posso fazer muito mal a você – disse dando um tapa bem estalado na lateral da nádega do loiro.

(gomen ne, o hentai deles vai ficar pro próximo cap ou a fic fica muito longa)

Do ponto seguro Shikamaru e Hinata observavam a maior matança já presenciada em suas curtas vidas. Era praticamente impossível acreditar na narração que a dona do Byakugan dava ao moreno.

-- Esses caras... como podem?

-- Shika, nós não vamos agir?

-- Hinata eles mataram um esquadrão inteiro sem sequer um arranhão no corpo. Eu sinto muito, mas a missão é falha vamos parar por aqui e voltar à Konoha.

-- Mas e Neji e todos aqueles corpos?

-- Mandaremos uma ave à Neji. Quanto aos corpos não se preocupe, são todos ANBUS, você sabe o que acontecerá com nossos corpos se morrermos em batalha.

-- Hai. – era brutal demais para Hinata acreditar em tudo o que vira, dois homens, dois simples homens foram mesmo capazes de fazer aquele estrago todo. Uma verdadeira chacina, centenas ninjas que não voltariam nunca mais para casa e seus corpos sumiriam no esquecimento daquele campo de batalha e nada além de seus nomes voltaria para a cidade que defenderam com tanto esforço.

-- E agora o que agente faz ha? – questionou o platinado.

-- O que foi combinado oras – disse sua dupla com simplicidade.

-- Mas o Itachi falou de Byakugan.. eu não lembro de ter matado ninguém com olhos brancos não, você matou? – Hidan se sentou na mesma pedra onde havia sentado para esperar pela batalha.

-- Não, mas acho que alguém cm essa capacidade deve ter seguido Itachi, Deidara e Kisame – pensou um pouco, olhou para o companheiro e deu de ombros – pelo menos seria isso que eu faria.

-- Ahh eles dão conta – respondeu o mais novo limpando o sangue de sua foice – Por Jashin-sama, eu perdi a conta de quantos gostos diferentes senti hoje. – e o mais velho apenas riu.

Mais perto do que se poderia imaginar e fazendo honrar a característica dos membros de seu extinto clan, o moreno cego de ódio corria pela mata descrevendo com seus passos o verdadeiro significado de velocidade. Seus pés quase nem tocam o chão. Em sua mente não se passava por nem um minuto fazer aquilo que havia prometido à loira líder de Konoha.

"Hnf, ajudar Shikamaru? Pra que se não tenho nenhum interesse nesse cara, a menos que ele tenha conseguido pegar a florsinha rosa que eu queria pegar como isca para atrair meu irmão, ahhh eu vou arrastar a cerejinha comigo e despedaçar cada petalazinha dessa florsinha traidora. Achava que a futilidade de Sakura me irritaria pro resto da vida, mas bem que ela se mostrou útil no final da vida... oh, no final da vida dela é claro, faço questão de ouvir Itachi admitir que ama aquela put e então eu vou matá-la, mataria na frente do merda do meu irmão... ahhh como quero ver em seu rosto a expressão de quem perde algo precioso"

_CONTINUA_

_Espero que tenham gostado_

Kyaaa, o Sasuke tah piradinho mesmo e vai aprontar várias, inclusive matar pessoas queridas...

E no prox cap tem HENTAI ^.~

Reviews??

bjks


	29. Orenji no Taiyou

Tah bom, eu demorei....

Desculpem.. T.T

1° Gente eu queria ser capaz de expressar com palavras o quanto é difícil pra mim arrumar tempo pra escrever, eu sei que fica chato isso com relação à vocês.. sei que os leitores não tem culpa da minha vida atrapalhada (ninguém manda eu querer fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo), mas eu agradeço do fundo do meu kokoro à quem tem essa paciência e continua vindo aqui me cobrando continuações e acima de tudo aceitando os capítulos de braços abertos quando eles saem.. Eu juro que eu tento OK a falta de tempo é tão séria que essa fic e O amor é um Estouro que é paralela à essa já tem os finais prontos.. tipo prontos mesmo e eu não consigo por em andamento (ajudaria muito se eu tivesse uma beta) ENFIM..

Vou tentar compensar com um hentai bom o/

...tah eu admito, adoro escrever Ino & Deidara *.*

E cada vez que posto eu tendo comprimir mais e mais os capítulos pra ver se consigo terminar mais cedo essa fic...

uma coisa eh certa... O FIM ESTÁ PROXIMO MUAHAHAAHA

pelos meus planos esse é o penúltimo hentai da história (todo mundo: Ahhhhhh u.u) mas o último capítulo eh um hentai bem fodástico eu juro ja tah escrito e tudo mais kkk (e todo mundo: eeeeeee \o/) bando de pervertidos /leva pedradas, tiros, sapatadas, kunai no rim e shuriken no pescoço

tah voltando a falar sério, gent eu fico tão.. mas TÃO feliz com os reviews que você nem imaginam, alguns até me emocionam e eu quase choro (sim eu sou uma boba que chora de felicidade td vez que alguém diz que a fic tah perfeita ou que eh a melhor história que ja leu) MTO OBRIGADA mesmo a todo mundo, cara tem gent que acompanha desde o começo (detalhe: final de 2008 o.o /apanha) eu tento sempre fazer o meu melhor por vocês ^.~ THANK YOU!!!

Criticas tb são bem vindas, mas se for criticar a obra de outra pessoa FAÇA ISSO DIREITO OK porque eu não vou dar a mínima pra palavras inúteis de usuários desocupados que cospem meia dúzia de palavras e acham que estão fazendo uma crítica

AVISOS: Hentai \o/ ou seja, sexo gostoso entre um casal hétero...

... no capítulo 29 vocês já devem saber disso neh, bem como aqueles detalhes óbvios sobre Naruto pertencer ao Kishi e fic feita sem fins lucrativos e bla bla bla....

(escrito ouvindo AC/DC que eu AMO \o/)

LEGENDA:

-- bla bla bla -- fala

"bla bla bla" pensamento do personagem

(bla bla bla) a história é minha e eu me meto 8P kkk

"_bla bla bla japonês seguido de bla bla bla português" são partes da música em questão e eu não a escolhi por acaso._

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_29. ORENJI NO TAIYOU

(Sim, a música do Gackt)

Eles vinham a passos cegos indiferentes ao caminho que percorriam. Suas línguas dançavam a salsa caliente, esfregando-se uma com a outra no ritmo excitante penetrando lábios que riam um riso mudo, interrompido apenas pelo som do ósculo trocado.

Não deixavam de sorrir nem por um segundo sequer enquanto moviam suas cabeças em diferentes ângulos no beijo apaixonado, tecido aos fios de um amor que nunca acaba. Os olhos dela estavam fechados enquanto o sentia pelo toque sutil das mãos em seu tórax, os olhos dele estavam abertos admirando nada além do rosto delicado do pequeno corpo que apertava em seu abraço.

Alheios a todo resto que os cercavam, não era como se a noite estivesse mais serena, a lua mais baixa ou as estrelas mais brilhantes, até porque, a noite ainda não tinha se quer chegado e o céu alaranjado era o tecido em brasas que cobria seu amor. Tudo era pouco, pequeno e irrelevante ante a presença do ser que mais se ama neste mundo. A imagem de Narciso e seu espelho. (InoxDei)

Os olhos de Ino foram se abrindo pouco a pouco, revelando as íris de gemas preciosas para o seu admirador segundos após o término do beijo. Ao ver-lhe sorrir por aqueles breves instantes em que se perdeu na doce "pós sensação" de ser beijada a loira lhe sorriu de volta colando seus lábios mais uma vez em um selinho nem breve nem longo, estralado em cheio nos lábios de Deidara.

-- Senti sua falta un -- disse o loiro ainda preferindo não precisar respirar e poder se perder entre os lábios agora rosados que lhe sorriam ternamente.

-- Não tanto quanto senti a sua.. -- a forma como ela falava o fez se arrepiar, suprimindo o frio que subiu por sua espinha puxando o corpo entre seus braços ainda mais para si.

-- Mesmo? -- perguntou sapeca tendo que virar a cabeça para encará-la de tão perto que estavam.

-- É. -- Ino ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou no ouvido do loiro sem resistir em deixar uma bela mordida ali.

-- Uun então me mostra -- fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a presença da loira enquanto subia sua mão pelas costas firmes como se fosse um ato que comprovava que aquele ser realmente lhe pertencia.

-- Vai me obedecer loirinho? – os olhos estreitos não escondiam a índole sapeca e audaciosa da loira que mordia o próprio lábio inferior enquanto empurrava Deidara para trás.

Não demorou muito para os corpos sedentos se buscarem novamente na sede pela troca urgente de toques. As mãos se moviam em sintonia já sabendo o caminho a seguir através dos beijos trocados e a capa negra de Deidara fora parar longe, jogadas em qualquer lugar pelas mãos do mesmo.

Ino sorriu no meio do beijo e mordendo e puxando de leve o lábio inferior do loiro abriu os olhos. Os azuis de suas ires se encontraram mesclando o ar inocente das grandes orbes dela com o tom quente e acolhedor dos dele. Afastando-se apenas alguns centímetros permaneceu admirando o rosto másculo (menos Kami) com ternura enquanto infiltrava as pontas de seus dedos nas mechas da franja que cobria parte do rosto de Deidara, erguendo-a e fazendo com que se misturasse com o restante de seus cabelos.

Algo tocava fundo o coração de Ino, um sentimento estranho e até então nunca antes sentido. A carícia seguiu após livrar a imagem de seu homem daquela cortina dourada até encontrar o fecho do artefato que lhe cobria o olho esquerdo para removê-lo.

Sorriu ao admirar pela primeira vez a imagem completa do rosto daquele homem que amava tanto. Deidara acompanhava mudo todos os atos da loira, repousando tranquilamente os braços em torno de sua cintura.

Um garoto. O homem diante de si era apenas dois anos mais velho e sua face era linda e jovialmente divertida como a de um garoto. A luz do entardecer dava um fundo alaranjado ao cenário, tudo ficava naturalmente bonito com aquele sol que triste se despedia do dia.

-- Eu já disse o quanto amo você? – perguntou descendo a mão espalmada até o peito do loiro.

-- Hoje ainda não un – disse tentando fazer um beicinho emburrado, mas não conseguiu ficar sem rir.

-- Aishiteiru – quase sussurro

-- Boku wa jibun jishin yori mo anata wo aishite imasu¹.– respondeu calmamente a puxando para um novo beijo. Aquelas palavras soaram estranhas ao coração da kunoichi ante a si fazendo aquela estranha sensação se fazer mais presente, mais forte.

-- Não fale assim, nada vale mais do que a sua vida – as palavras soaram incoerentes, talvez uma mistura da falta que sentira do seu loiro, talvez o trauma que as recentes aventuras da kunoichi a deixaram sutilmente mais sensível... não havia mais o que temer, certo. Deidara estava ali, eles estavam juntos novamente.

-- Você é a minha vida un – os braços passaram rápidos pela cintura esguia tomando-a em seu colo na horizontal, um braço sob suas costas e outro sob as articulações dos seus joelhos. – Você foi meu único acerto. – disse já levando a loira para um lugar qualquer indo na direção do sol.

Deidara ajoelhou-se na grama fofa para poder colocar o corpo miúdo em seu colo no chão com todo zelo e delicadeza. Ainda ajoelhado ao lado de Ino uma de suas mãos não se soltaram, entrelaçadas. A mão de Deidara levou a de Ino até seus lábios e sem desviar a intensidade do seu olhar dos de sua amada guerreira os lábios quentes tocaram o dorso da mão da Yamanaka com leveza. Não importava quem eram para o mundo torpe ao seu redor, não precisavam ser temíveis shinobis ali.

-- Isso é injusto. – ela disse e ele lhe sorriu. – Supostamente era para você ficar rendido a mim e não o contrario. – ele apenas sorriu e soltou sua mão com cuidado.

Sem grandes respostas e nem pequenas palavras o loiro curvou-se sobre a loira direcionando suas mãos, seus lábios e sua atenção para a barra do top que colado a pele tentava esconder pelo menos o mínimo daquele corpo fisicamente bem preparado. Ahh como adorava aquele uniforme tão justinho, mas adorava muito mais aquilo que o tecido tentava proteger, adorava muito além daquele desejo físico, adorava Ino quase que com uma devoção suprema digna a sua Deusa, musa inspiradora... a guia de sua vida.

As mãos trabalhavam juntas para erguer a peça minúscula, não tinha pressa. Seus lábios acompanhavam os movimentos de perto, sentindo a textura da pele quentinha recém descoberta do abdome, era esse carinho minucioso que suprimia qualquer possível pressa que se apossasse de seu ser. A loira parcialmente entregue, mantinha uma mão acima da cabeça e se mantinha obediente contentando-se apenas com o frio úmido da grama sob si, a outra se rendia ao desejo de senti-lo, repousando acolhedora na nuca de Deidara, afagando os fios longos num instinto de reciprocidade de carinho. Os olhos azuis sucumbiram ao conforto da escuridão e fecharam-se para que outros sentidos pudessem ser aflorados.

O umbigo fora descoberto pelo loiro, os dentes tentaram puxar a pele do abdome logo abaixo a estrutura, mas logo avançou o corpo permitindo que a língua experimentasse o gosto daquela pele levemente bronzeadinha até escorregar e adentrar a pequena cavidade arrancando da loira além de um breve e surpreso gemido, aquela tão gostosa sensação de arrepio, sentida por ela e apreciada por ele ou sentir as inúmeras bolinhas que apareciam na superfície de sua pele. Sorriu mais uma vez e com estilo os dedos habilidosos decidiram que era hora de subir a peça um pouco mais assim que sentiu Ino elevando um pouco o tronco como que se pedisse por isso.

É a regra primordial de qualquer contato, é fato, o ser submisso é na verdade quem dita as regras. Talvez fosse aquele sol gigante que ao se esconder dentro do solo fazia tudo aquecer mais, mas Ino podia sentir o calor a tomar por dentro. Sua excitação transparecendo por seus poros atingindo também o homem que a toca, excitando-o em igual proporção.

Os músculos abdominais expostos não eram tão evidentes quanto nele por mais que ela treinasse pesado, ainda assim davam um efeito ondulatório lindo naquele abdome tão pequeno. As duas primeiras elevações eram as mais evidentes como esperado, marcando a divisão do abdome e do tórax parou a peça de roupa por ali para deixar que seus lábios tivessem o mesmo deleite que tiveram seus olhos ao decaírem sobre toda perfeição de Ino. A língua passeava alheia ao tempo, mas a loira tinha pressa e passava a respirar pesado embalada pelos carinhos, a mão na nuca de Deidara abandonava o loiro para se unir a outra acima de sua cabeça. Apenas mais uma atitude primitiva para a espera do momento em que ele finalmente a livraria daquele top. E mais uma vez uma ordem submissa; continue.

Sem perceber foi exatamente isso que o loiro fez erguendo a peça além, expondo os seios redondinhos e que pelo simples fato de se sentirem expostos assim fizeram sua pele sucumbir mais uma vez àquele efeito mágico tão bonito, ahhhh como são lindas as bolinhas do arrepio. Mas ao contrario do que ansiava o extinto sedento do amante carente, Deidara nada fez além de admirar as reações de sua descoberta e então continuar erguendo a peça muito lentamente pelo pescoço e então braços e cabeça de Ino, confundindo-a com isso, tinha entrado no ritmo daquela brincadeira proposta por ele e não era justo parar... mudar as regras logo agora que tinha chegado naquele ponto tão tão... tão sensível de seu corpo. Abriu os olhos ao sentir que o tecido parava de roçar em sua pele, mas não tinha passado por todo o seu braço. Seus lábios abriram-se instintivamente ao encontrar Deidara tão próximo a si.

-- Ino – como uma fala tão baixa pode entrar tão limpa e profunda aos ouvidos alheios? – Hoje seremos você meu amor, tudo voltado apenas para prevalecer seu prazer un.

A loira chegou a abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas que fora suprimida e esquecida assim a língua indecente de Deidara invadiu sua boca mais uma vez, dessa vez além de todo carinho, paixão e desejo estavam fortemente marcados nas curvas bruscas, na exploração detalhada que dividiam. O beijo voluptuoso ia guiando Ino para uma dimensão a parte, desviando o seu foco para outras coisas e fora já tarde demais quando percebeu que com cuidado ele tinha tocado longe seu top, suas mãos foram posicionadas fazendo os dedos se entrelaçarem uns aos outros e pelos pulsos, de maneira confortável, uma boa quantidade de argila os mantinha unidos e consequentemente imóveis sobre a cabeleira loira da Konoha.

Só então sua boca foi novamente abandonada, Ino só percebeu sua própria imobilidade quando tentou levar os braços em torno do corpo de Deidara. Olhou desesperada para os punhos presos, aquilo era argila e podia a quebrar com facilidade... mas as ações de Deidara a fizeram apenas jogar os braços para a posição acima de sua cabeça mais uma vez, entregue ao desejo do loiro que era acima de tudo dar o melhor para ela. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar, aquela dor apertada em seu peito exigia sentir o quão perto Deidara estava de si.

"_Aoi sora wa iki o hisomete akai yuuhi ni dakarete yuku_

_Boku mo kimi o dakishime nagara hitomi o tojita"_

"_O céu azul suspira, a luz avermelhada do sol nos envolve_

_Fechei meus olhos quando te abracei"_

A brincadeira foi longa, o carinho com que cada movimento era feito deixando expresso o quanto aquele homem admirava aquela mulher. Os lábios dele sabiam o caminho certo a seguir, mas não tinham pressa para essa expedição e pousou sobre o contorno de um de seus mamilos, massageando a região na mistura de movimentos sincronizados dos lábios com a língua por um longo tempo, deliciando-se com os doces gemidos que deixavam a voz da loira mais aguda, baixa como que se ela estivesse tentando se conter.

A forma contida dela o instigava a ir além, gostava de ver sua kunoichi completamente entregue aos seus carinhos e sorriu, mordendo o mamilo que estava entre seus lábios quando um gemido mais alto percorreu rápido o caminho do tórax que por impulso se ergueu do solo, arqueando-se, subiu por sua garganta e deixou a boca pequenina quando a anatomia exclusiva de Deidara permitiu que o outro mamilo de Ino tivesse o mesmo tratamento, este dado pela boca em uma de suas mãos. E deixando o trabalho oferecido no espaço que era amplamente umedecido por seus lábios ser tomado pela outra mão livre, a boca astuta seguiu deslizando curiosa pelo abdome alheio.

_Akireru hodo kimi o omou yo  
Sore dake de boku wa mitasareru  
Nakanai de, itsu date aeru yo  
Hitomi o tojireba..._

_(Eu penso em ti próximo a admiração  
E com isto estou satisfeito  
Não choras, nos reencontraremos algum dia  
Se tu fechar os teus olhos...)_

E mais uma vez o corpo de Ino se arqueou ante aos estímulos, a língua de Deidara adentrou em um deslize quente e úmido por seu umbigo, simulando ali uma deliciosa penetração. As mãos presas da loira se forçavam inutilmente contra a argila, seu corpo todo se movia para acompanhar os movimentos de Deidara, seu quadril se movia em vontades próprias em busca de mais contato com o corpo quente sobre encontrando por vezes o toque rijo do membro desperto que fazia ambos arfarem entre baixos gemidos de prazer. No impulso o loiro lançou o quadril com força contra Ino, deixando bem expresso o seu estado.

Ainda em deleite lembrou-se de sua missão e com uma mordida relativamente forte no pedacinho de pele abaixo da região do umbigo, ambas as mãos do loiro abandonaram as curvas volumosas de seus seios, descendo agarradas raspando pelas laterais extremas do corpo da Yamanaka sentindo com detalhes toda sua textura macia. Os dedos hábeis tomando com força as coxas que por instinto se apertavam cada vez mais em torno de sua cintura, o short que há muito já tinha sido abandonado dava espaço para que pudesse alisar as divisões que os músculos bem formados criavam por baixo da pele alva, forçando-as ainda mais contra si fazendo com que ela se abrisse até onde seu limite a permitia para suprir todas as necessidades de seu desejo enquanto erguia o tronco mais uma vez buscando a face interna de suas coxas, agora expostas para serem os próximos alvos de sua exploração.

_Eien o yume miteta ano koro no bokura wa  
Itsu made mo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta_

_(Naquele instante, nós dois sonhávamos com a eternidade  
Nos abraçávamos e ríamos como se jamais nos separaríamos)_

Sorriu ainda com a pele capturada em sua mordida ao sentir a loira repuxar a perna ao sentir o ponto sensível ser atacado. Em uma longa os lábios de Deidara chegaram até o joelho a sua total disposição e aos beijos ele a ouviu arfar e ofegar quando o caminho era retornado aos beijos que atravessaram toda a coxa até alcançar a linha da virilha dando início a uma nova lambida.

E num movimento súbito, porém esperado a língua atrevida e curiosa tomou o rumo ao aconchego quente e acolhedor entre os lábios carnudos degustando do sulco liberado por todo prazer que ele mesmo dava a ela. Contemplando o excesso do líquido viscoso que chamava por seu corpo e o nível de sensibilidade do corpo alheio enquanto deslizava a língua em uma linha tênue da fenda inundada com todo esforço e autocontrole para ignorar suas próprias necessidades. Que já estavam muito além.

Subiu e desceu pela fenda escorregadia inúmeras vezes ouvindo seus gemidos ficarem a cada silvo mais deliciosos. Sentindo os movimentos do clitóris, inchado de desejo, até sucumbir à curiosidade em ouvir seus gemidos se tornarem mais urgentes, devia te-la amordaçado, seria ainda mais gostoso vê-la em desespero. Mas agora era tarde, tudo o que lhe restava era instigar sua loira a gemer cada Vaz mais para si e passou a cobri-la com os mais variados e ousados carinhos enquanto sua língua travava uma briga ferrenha com o pequeno clitóris.

-- Deidara... – não foi um gemido e muito menos uma súplica, o nome fora dito com o que restava de voz e sanidade pela loira. Soando firme apesar de sua condição completamente avessa.

O loiro lhe sorriu prendendo a pequena estrutura entre seus dentes em uma mordida superficial e indolor. Desobediente a ignorou e deixou o órgão úmido escorregar até encontrar e afundar no calor de sua vagina simulando uma suave penetração levando a loira à loucura enquanto se perdia na tentativa de chamá-lo mais uma vez e os espasmos incontroláveis dos músculos de sua coxa.

As mãos ainda se forçavam inúteis contra a arte do loiro, o corpo arqueava de prazer e falta de ar. A loira abriu os olhos mais uma vez percebendo que não tinha lembrança de te-los fechado encontrando a tela alaranjada ante seus olhos, os sentimentos que aquele artista tinha por si eram sempre acompanhados de cores, sons e gingados. E ali estava o sol se despedindo do casal que se pertencia, diferente daquele lindo espetáculo aquele amor nunca minguava, nunca se punha e nunca findaria. As sensações estavam intensas demais, fosse saudade ou algo mais que estivesse presente ali naquele dia, Ino sentiu de repente a ausência dos carinhos de Deidara e logo a face tão bela da perfeição que contemplava tomava-lhe os lábios mais uma vez enquanto dava um jeito de remover as próprias roupas.

-- Boku wa jibun jishin yori mo anata wo aishite imasu – era a segunda vez naquele dia que Deidara dizia aquelas palavras que faziam uma forte pontada de dor tocar em seu peito.

Não entendeu porque, mas apenas sorriu e aceitou o beijo que lhe era oferecido. Ao fechar os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho úmido do Iwa sentiu o calor de duas únicas lágrimas silenciosas que assim como vieram foram embora; absolutamente do nada.

Sentia agora o calor do corpo do loiro desnudo sobre si, aquela ereção roçando entre suas pernas e algumas vezes em seu baixo abdome. Apenas correspondia o beijo e inclinou mais o pescoço quando sentiu o loiro distribuir carinhos no local. Deidara fez questão de esfregar suas mãos pelos braços da kunoichi para atrair a atenção da mesma e com um movimento único de sua essência fez com que a argila que prendia os punhos de Ino cedesse e a loira viu-se então livre.

Logo sua primeira aço em liberdade foi levar as mãos para as costas de Deidara em um raspar que carregava a mesma intensidade de seus sentimentos no momento. Mais uma vez as pernas bem trabalhadas cercaram firmes a cintura de Deidara.

-- Dei-san, por favor, eu quero você. Vem, vem me deixar em um estado de deleite ainda maior Koi...Koishiteiru².

Se já estava difícil de controlar para dar a ela um tratamento especial, depois de um pedido desses... a resposta de Deidara foi apenas o par de mãos espalmadas uma de cada lado do quadril de Ino e o meneado de seu próprio quadril que o posicionou ante a entrada úmida da loira e depois de tantos dias separados, estavam literalmente, inteiramente e completamente juntos mais uma vez.

Seus rostos quase colados permitiam que as respirações se mesclassem enquanto ele se movia penetrando-a, a princípio, de forma lenta a fim de sentir o máximo da sensação de ter o corpo dela em torno do seu. Os braços de Ino o puxavam mais para si e em resposta o ritmo de seus movimentos iam se intensificando gradativamente até atingirem o estado frenético e completamente sem ritmo em que ambos os quadris se chocavam com brusquidão.

Os gemidos se misturavam, as vozes se confundiam, o mundo la fora por várias vezes se perdia entre o laranja do céu e a escuridão dos olhos que não resistiam ao ímpeto de se fecharem. E dos movimentos erráticos e frenéticos ele buscava novamente a linha da calmaria, devolvendo ao ato aquela lentidão carinhosa de maneira proposital. Tinha saudade de sua mulher, mais do que um dia imaginou poder se importar com alguém e queria que aquele reencontro durasse o máximo que pudesse durar. Embalados pelos gemidos que não poderiam e nem seriam contidos por ambos.

E logo o desejo pedia, a própria Ino se movia mais rapidamente ditando novamente a velocidade avançada entre gritos de prazer e ficaram ali por um tempo indeterminado dançando uma música de coreografia marcada e de passos firmemente seguidos por ambos e que estava levando os dois ao mais alto estado de sensibilidade. E independente que por quanto tempo mais fossem capazes de estender as sensações tão gostosas que dividiam, o corpo e a sanidade de ambos exigia por mais.

As pernas de Ino estavam completamente abertas cercando já o tórax do loiro, a ponto que era difícil precisar como ainda era capaz de se mover para acompanhar seus movimentos. Talvez estivesse tão sensível que qualquer contato servia apenas para a levar mais para longe naquele mundo intangível repleto de cores e sensações e que apenas o loiro da Pedra sabia o caminho mais gostoso para a levar até la. Mas mesmo longe, sentia o corpo que se chocava contra si com força. Sabia que o estava o estrangulando dentro de si, era inevitável e nesse ponto, incontrolável. Sentia a testa úmida de suor de Deidara cair sobre seu ombro enquanto sua garganta rugia o orgasmo que lavou seu corpo em calor.

E exaustos ficaram ali daquela forma por algum tempo mais apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Mesmo que houvessem palavras, o silêncio era a melhor opção. Ouvir o som de sua respiração, o toque da pele molhada, o cheiro exclusivo de nós. Os dedos dele entre os fios de cabelo dela, os dedos dela raspando suaves pelo dorso do corpo ainda sobre si, o casal de loiros quis apenas ficar assim deitados na grama observando ainda o que restava do espetáculo do por-do-sol, desejando nada além do que a presença da pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo de guerras que tinham escolhido para chamar de lar.

"_Ikutsu mo no yorokobi ya kanashimi mo kazoekirenai deai ya wakare mo  
Ano koro to kawarazu ni yasashiku miteru orenji no taiyou_

_(Grandiosas alegrias e tristezas, incontáveis encontros e separações  
Como de outrora, admirando gentilmente o sol laranja)_

_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou_

_Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara"_

_(Nesta tarde, eu te vi, o sol laranja_

_Parecia que tu irias chorar eterno adeus)_

N/A: gente eu não enlouqueci OK, embaralhei a letra toda mesmo, afinal isso aqui não é song fic ^.~

\\o \o/ o//

-- Eu ainda não acredito no que meus olhos me mostraram – a voz da morena soava como um fiapo enquanto as luas em seus olhos derretiam em finas lágrimas pelas vidas tiradas e a feição incrédula logo foi tomada por dor. – Como pode? Eu ainda não entendo, eles eram apenas dois e nós tínhamos um batalhão!

Shikamaru socou o chão com força, também tinha dificuldades em aceitar aquilo tudo, sabia apenas que aquela missão era uma roubada e eles não estavam suficientemente preparados, diferente da morena Hyuuga seu campo de visão se resumia à área devastada e o tapete de corpos jogados pelo chão lavado em sangue. E aqueles caras... eles não tinham se quer um membro quebrado ou ferimentos a serem tratados, podiam se dizer no máximo que tinham uma expressão cansada depois de tudo aquilo.

-- Hinata-sama – sua voz soou como o badalar de um sino em uma abandonada catedral assustando os pombos abrigados no jazido de esquecimento, suas assas batendo esganiçadas em desespero eram o choro da menina ao seu lado.

-- Eles finalmente estão se retirando – informou a morena com a voz embargada. – Vamos segui-los agora?

-- Iie. Por pior que seja o reflexo disso temos que voltar para Konoha e dar as informações à Hokage.

-- Voltar? – assustou-se. – Mas e Neji e o outro esquadrão, não vamos esperar pela ave que lhe mandamos? Não vamos esperar por eles?

-- A missão de Neji se desprendeu da nossa quando nos separamos. Nós temos que voltar agora. Infelizmente não temos tempo e nem condições de ficar aqui sentados esperando.

\o/ ^.~ \o/

O pio se fez ouvido por sobre as árvores, era típico de Konoha usar aquelas aves para comunicação. Idiotice em sua visão. O moreno com sua destreza lançou a katana ao cego e milésimos de segundos depois a ave decapitada estava aos seus pés, bem como a mensagem que ela levava estava em suas mãos.

-- Shikamaru está voltando.. não posso deixar que siga, se falar à Tsunade que não me viu ela pode mandar o velho dos sapos atrás de mim. Depois dou um jeito nesse segundo esquadrão liderado por Neji. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ter Konoha no meu pé. – disse para si mesmo e imediatamente seus pés seguiram um caminho contrario ao que seguia. Queria apenas Itachi, tinha um castigo para dar ao mais velho antes de mata-lo e mataria qualquer uma que fosse que estivesse em seu caminho para que seus planos não fracassassem. Mal sabe ele que já nasceu fadado ao fracasso.

//-//-//-//

-- Hei Sakura você tem certeza disso? – perguntou o homem-peixe coçando a cabeça.

-- É serio, o sol incomoda um pouco, mas o importante é não ficarmos aqui se Kakashi esteve aqui aposto como Pakum ou outro dos cachorros deve ter ido à frente dar nossa localidade a alguém de Konoha. Mas se fizermos dois grupos tudo vai dar certo. – garantiu.

-- O que vai dar certo? – Ino apareceu na cabana surgindo sobre os escombros com o loiro em seu encalce.

-- Nos dividirmos para voltar. Se vocês dois forem na frente vão encontrar Kakuso e Hidan no caminho, como Sakura não pode enxergar vamos com ela Kisame e eu, com calma atrás. Para evitar qualquer batalha desnecessária ou encontro inesperado.

-- Ne depois de tudo tenho medo de deixar você pra trás – disse Ino à rosada.

– Vocês precisam informar à Pein tudo o que aconteceu aqui, podemos estar com uma guerra por explodir. Eu não to podendo lutar agora não Ino, vamos para o esconderijo devagar por atalhos escondidos enquanto vocês vão da forma mais rápida que puderem, é o melhor jeito que conseguirem. Konoha realmente está atrás de nós, de mim e de você.

-- Uma coisa antes – Itachi parecia ponderar um pouco as palavras, suspirou, tinham que esclarecer algumas coisas às duas ninjas enquanto ainda estavam juntas. – Há algo sobre a liderança da Akatsuki que vocês duas precisam saber.

O moreno teve imediatamente toda atenção das meninas, elas não sabiam de nada sobre o que haviam mudado em suas vidas. Muito pacientemente Itachi explicou as duas sobre a decisão de Pein e o significado daqueles aneis eternos que tinham aceitado meses antes. Os planos, justificativas e escolhas de Pein foram entendias e aceitas pelas meninas. O título de nova líder foi dado à Yamanaka Ino; o rei, o poder máximo dado ao homem agora dominava a grupo antes regido pelo poder de Deus.

A novidade atingiu tanto a loira quanto a rosada em surpresa, após ser agraciada pelo namorado Ino sentiu os dedos hábeis de Sakura lhe procurando e foi com um sorriso sincero que a rosada lhe tomou ambas as mãos. Num sinal mudo de felicidade e amizade, ficaram assim até a própria loira romper o silêncio.

-- Mas eu não sou mais forte que Sakura ou a qualquer outro aqui – confessou sincera, rivalidade era algo longínquo que existia em um passado tão distante que já lhes parecia em todos os aspectos um absurdo, elas eram as melhores cada uma em sua especialidade.

-- Liderança não é feita apenas por força Ino. É o poder de medir e tomar as melhores decisões, destreza e racionalidade nos momentos certos para manter a equipe toda passos a frente do inimigo.. – o moreno continuou explicando com paciência, mirando a loira por trás do abraço que cercava a cintura da namorada que ainda segurava as mãos da amiga com aquele pleno sorriso de felicidade. Nesse momento o moreno não se importou em estar sendo carinhoso demais com sua cerejeira ante outros olhos, aquela pose tão autosuficiente já estava lhe parecendo tão... sem sentido.

-- Então acho que agora devemos ir un, eu não me esqueci que você disse que estávamos sendo seguidos Itachi-dana. Não vai ser nada bom para Sakura caso sejamos surpreend.... -- a fala do loiro foi brutalmente interrompida por diversas armas que foram arremessadas sabe-se lá de onde exatamente, mas que foram habilmente desviadas por Kisame no momento exato.

-- 'Vam para' com a nostalgia e as palavras kawaiis pra voltar a agir como shinobis de primeira linha, por favor. -- Olhou um pouco irritado para os quatro Akatsukis que se dividiam em duas belas duplas com o loiro e o moreno cercando as cinturas de suas respectivas namoradas e ligadas pelas mãos das mesmas que ainda permaneciam unidas.

-- Sim Kisame-san, nós vamos -- disse a loira se desprendendo dos braços do namorado para abraçar a rosada -- Acho que é aqui que nos despedimos mais uma vez. Sayonara. Vocês três cortem pelo leste, nós dois vamos em frente. -- decretou colocando-se lado a lado com Deidara, sorriu de canto ao ver o pássaro de tamanho médio que o loiro já tinha em mãos.

-- KATSU -- a explosão foi grande e entre a fumaça o time se dividiu em dois.. pela última vez marcando aquele final de dia, o sol não podia mais ser visto mas o céu ainda era claro tingindo-se lentamente de alaranjado para um rubro púrpura. (olha.. cor de sangue no céu /corre)

_"Ikutsu mo no yorokobi ya kanashimi mo kazoekirenai deai ya wakare mo_

_Ano koro to kawarazu ni yasashiku miteru orenji no taiyou_

_(Grandiosas alegrias e tristezas, incontáveis encontros e separações _

_Como de outrora, admirando gentilmente o sol laranja)_

_Eien o yume miteta ano koro no bokura wa_

_Itsu made mo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta_

_(Naquele instante, nós dois sonhávamos com a eternidade_

_Nos abraçávamos e ríamos como se jamais nos separaríamos)_

_Akireru hodo kimi o omou yo  
Sore dake de boku wa mitasareru  
Nakanai de, itsu date aeru yo  
Hitomi o tojireba..._

_(Eu penso em ti próximo a admiração  
E com isto estou satisfeito  
Não choras, nos reencontraremos algum dia  
Se tu fechar os teus olhos...)  
_

_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou_

_Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara"_

_(Nesta tarde, eu te vi, o sol laranja_

_Parecia que tu irias chorar eterno adeus)_

¹ Em japonês, 'eu amo mais você do que a mim mesmo'

² Hum eu não conhecia essa expressão até ler a fic de mesmo nome (ótima por sinal, se gostam de gazettE leiam) mas seria a forma mais intensa de se dizer 'eu te amo' tipo coisa de marido e mulher mesmo, entendido?

CoNTiNua ^.~

Kkk pra vcs terem uma ideia, eu tinha imaginado um hentai com um deidara amarrado em um tronco de arvora, mas dae lembrei que tinha que ter um ar melancólico de despedida *abafa* dae saiu assim fofinho

Hentai e final com partes da letra que da nome a esse capítulo... só pra dar um medinho em todo mundo /foge

O próximo capítulo tem fortes emoções =3

e eu vou TENTAR não demorar OKS, muito obrigada a todos que leem


	30. Sangue na lua

Olá minna

Aproveitando o feriadinho pra escrever um pouco...

Espero que estejam gostando ^.~

Esse capítulo vai ser meio emotivo e o próximo vai ser ainda mais kkk

Bom, como de praxe...

- Naruto é uma obra do Kishimotto, eu sou apenas uma fan que adora a obra, mas imagina umas coisas diferentes. Essa história foi feita de fan para fane não visa nenhum fim lucrativo.

- Sem ceninhas de sexo dessa vez, mas nesse capítulo alguns personagens naturalmente adorados serão mortos. OK? Foram avisados, então não me matem depois de ler kk

- Como todos os outros capítulos, não foi betado (alguém se habilita?) e me pertence o/

BOA LEITURA ^.~

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_ 30. Sangue na lua

Pra lá e pra cá, Jiraya sequer a olhava mais, sabia exatamente onde a loira ia denunciada pelos 'plocs' que o salto fazia ao se chocar com o tabuão lustrado do aposento. Algumas vezes ela parava, mas era apenas para liberar um suspiro cansado de preocupação, então dava uma olhada pela ampla janela e voltava a circular pela sala.

- Faz muito tempo que ele foi atrás delas. E não nos mandou nada além daquele corpo como informações. – E a voz da Hokage fez com que os olhos do eremita se voltassem para a mesma, ignorando o fogo que crepitava na lareira em sua frente.

- Acalme-se por favor, você é emotiva demais Tsunade. Você sabe muito bem que o coração é um órgão que não sabe pensar. Kakashi é certamente um dos nossos melhores e logo teremos notícias.

- Está enganado Jiraya, o coração é craque em tomar escolhas estúpidas, mas não é incapaz de pensar. Não se esqueça que basta um coração parado para que uma mente brilhante acabe tão rapidamente quanto o tempo para se tomar uma escolha. – A princesa parou apara olhar a face daquele que era a única pessoa que ainda não tinha a abandonado. – O meu coração está frio, já senti essa sensação vezes demais para ter certeza de que mais um pequeno pedaço desse tolo órgão fora em mim congelado. É muito ruim envelhecer quando sua coleção de memórias reúne muito mais catástrofes do que coisas boas.

- Eu sei. – respondeu-lhe Jiraya com simplicidade. – Eu vivi e envelheci com você. Eu faço parte da sua coleção de memórias Tsunade-hime. Tal como fazes da minha.

As palavras demoraram a serem formadas pela mente da princesa das lesmas, toda frustração fora liberada em um longo suspiro controlado. O corpo de Tsunade fora jogado para trás até encontrar a parede onde se encostou e deixou as costas escorregarem até se sentir toda acomodada no chão diante à Jiraya e ao lado da lareira. Os dedos longos levados aos cabelos, soltaram as chuquinhas dando uma rápida sensação de alívio à loira, por mais bela que fosse Tsunade podia sentir no peso do seu corpo sobre seus ossos o que a falta de rugas omitia em sua face. Estava cansada, cansada demais daquilo tudo.

- Está ficando cada vez mais difícil tomar decisões. Todas parecem simplesmente erradas. – disse finalmente passando as mãos pelo rosto e então encarando o homem que estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona em sua frente. – Shikamaru saiu há tanto tempo quanto Kakashi e também não temos nenhuma notícia.

- Então deve ser porque errar deve ser o único caminho certo. – ele disse com toda sua sabedoria e simplicidade e lhe sorriu.

Estava ali a crucial diferença deles, expressa naquele sorriso. Ambos com a mesma idade, a loira permanecia a jovem de beleza imensurável e quase inatingível, mas envelhecida e desgastada por dentro com um coração muito mais lacerado pelo tempo. Em sua frente o velho de cabelos brancos e rugas no rosto não era mais o belo e convencido conquistador barato, mas seu coração era tão jovial quanto os olhos vivazes da Senju, expressando com aquele sorriso, exatamente igual ao do pequeno genin Jiraya que conheceu, como o fogo que habita o coração dos bravos guerreiros ainda corria forte e fugaz pelas veias já desgastadas pelo tempo.

- Espere pelo tempo Tsunade, ele sempre acerta.

.:.

- Ahh – o pé em falso fez a Hyuuga se desequilibrar e cair do alto das árvores, voltando a um galho mais baixo onde parou por ter sido segura pelo pulso em um galho mais baixo da árvore. Por pouco não foi em queda livre ao chão.

- Você está bem, Hyuuga? – a voz soou tão perto que hálito quente que tocou sua pele a fez corar levemente.

- ... É.. er.. etto..

- Hinata-san você está... Uchiha Sasuke? – Shikamaru que vinha preocupado pela queda da garota olhava admirado do moreno para os olhos espantados da Hyuuga corada. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou puxando o braço da morna que ainda era seguro por ele.

- O mesmo que você, na verdade procurando por você. Estou aqui por ordem de Tsunade, tenho informações e devo prosseguir com vocês.

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar em você traidorzinho de merda? Sei que não voltou para vila por vontade própria. – disse Shikamaru

- Deixe para tomar as dores de Naruto depois, bastardo. E eu não voltei para a sua vila, não esperava tanta falta de inteligência de sua parte, já que pelo visto não sabe eu matei Orochimaru e agora sigo minhas próprias regras, não há alguém a quem eu obedeça e ainda assim se houvesse, aquela Godaime de Konoha seria a última pessoa da lista. Apenas temos os mesmos interesses e um acordo nesse momento. – disse o bastardo, mais conhecido como Sasuke entregando um pergaminho redigido e assinado por Tsunade à Shikamaru. Não havia problema em lhe mostrar que fora mesmo enviado para lhe dar apoio, logo logo nem Hyuuga nem Nara estariam vivos para lhe cobrar qualquer coisa.

- A missão é falha e já foi dada como acabada. – retrucou Shikamaru.

- Sinto discordar. Sua hokage está analisando um corpo enviado por Kakashi e nós temos que encontra-lo.

- Encontramos Akatsukis pelo caminho e apenas nós dois saímos vivos da batalha.

- Akatsuki? – pela primeira vez Sasuke se mostrava realmente interessado nas palavras de Shikamaru, mas foi Hinata quem lhe respondeu, falando pela primeira vez até então.

- Uchiha Itachi estava no grupo, mas eles se dividiram e Neji os seguiu. Os dois que ficaram para trás acabaram com todo o nosso esquadrão como se fossemos feitos de açúcar.

- Tsunade precisa saber disso, já mandamos uma ave para Neji. Ter você no grupo não vai fazer a menor diferença contra aqueles caras.

- Mas Shikamaru, Kakashi-senpai pode estar no caminho desses caras, por mais forte que ele seja, sozinho jamais dará conta. E o mesmo para Neji e os outros – disse Hinata.

- A informação é confusa, não temos time e nem estratégia Hinata, essa missão é falha.

- Mas nós precisamos ir atrás deles. Não é mais por Ino e Sakura, não interessa mais se estão ou não com a Akatsuki. Não há plano Shikamaru é uma guerra que está pela frente e nós temos que ir adiante, foi meu primo que você mandou seguir adian...

- Ahh então vocês realmente não tem muita informação né... – interrompeu Sasuke. – Estão preocupados com Haruno e Yamanaka? Elas não são mais quem vocês esperavam encontrar.. como foi que disse antes... ahh elas são como o _traidorzinho de merda. _Estão com eles e por vontade própria.

- Isso é mentira – gritou Shikamaru incapaz de acreditar que as duas meninas com quem cresceu e conviveu diariamente junto com Naruto e Chouji pudessem algum dia se tornar algo tão horrendo quanto um membro da Akatsuki.

- Grite comigo, mas saiba que isso não vai mudar a realidade dos fatos. A sua loirinha passou para o time dos vilões. Kakashi deve te-las encontrado e certamente os Akatsukis que encontraram estavam indo ao encontro delas também.

- Veja Shikamaru, mais um motivo para irmos. Mesmo que Kakashi tenha a sorte de não encontrar os mesmos ninjas que nós encontramos aqui, precisará de nós para levar as duas de volta.

Shikamaru suspirou cansado e baixou a cabeça, ficar discutindo ali era a maior perda de tempo. Hinata estava certa, aquilo era o início de uma guerra, mas voltar para Konoha ainda era, na opinião de Shikamaru, a melhor opção. Leu mais uma vez o pergaminho mandado por Tsunade, as ordens eram claras sobre o novo curso da missão. A Hokage parecia realmente acreditar que Ino e Sakura estavam mesmo do lado adversário. Kakashi? Havia informações faltando ali. Onde estava o ninja da folha que fora diretamente atrás das meninas?

Sasuke admirava em silêncio as expressões imparciais de Shikamaru, podia julgar que ainda não havia o convencido plenamente. Mas a garota Hyuuga estava do seu lado, em sua íntima visão, parecia que finalmente a garota tinha deixado de ser uma completa inútil. Sem saber quem estava ajudando com suas reações é claro, mas ainda assim não mais uma completa inútil aos olhos de Sasuke. O moreno já planejava, teria que conquistar a plena confiança da menina Hyuuga, pois precisava de seu byakugan. Logo, o Nara teria que morrer primeiro, o problema era como fazer isso sem ser visto por aqueles olhos inatingíveis.

- Me desculpe Hinata-sama, mas o mais prudente agora é voltarmos. Tsunade não tinha as informações que temos quando redigiu isso.

- Shikamaru tem razão. – disse o moreno Uchiha. – É mais prudente voltar. Mas também, tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que Tsunade considerou Akatsukis quando ordenou que seguíssemos adiante. Podemos muito bem mandar mais uma ave à ela, posso mandar uma serpente, é mais difícil de interceptar. E não perderíamos tempo indo até Konoha somente para voltar.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza das coisas? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Pois eu as encontrei perto daqui. Ino, Sakura e um Akatsuki desconhecido mataram o Hebi. O homem que estava com elas morreu na luta também, e a _querida _Sakura por muito pouco não me matou. Não conte com a certeza de que Kakashi dará conta delas só porque são suas pequenas conhecidas.

- Por que? Só porque você não deu conta delas? – debochou Shikamaru e Sasuke apenas estreitou os olhos.

- Então vamos fazer diferente Shika-kun, Sasuke disse antes que isso foi perto daqui, deve ter sido o lugar que Kakashi-sensei foi investigar. Vamos seguir para lá e de lá procurar por rastros de Kakashi. Se ele as encontrou, nós os encontraremos. – disse Hinata colocando-se entre os dois morenos, a fim de por um fim na discussão que se iniciaria ali.

.:.

- Tsunade-sama – a morena de corpo miúdo invadiu a sala após bater na porta com delicadeza, apenas para denunciar sua chegada.

A loira sentada sobre o tapete em frente à lareira olhou para trás, bem como o amigo que ainda estava confortavelmente instalado na poltrona.

- Diga Shizune, há novidades?

- Eu estudei todos os documentos referentes ao massacre Uchiha, muitas informações simplesmente sumiram ou nunca existiram. O núcleo de Danzou tinha muita influência e domínio sobre esse assunto na época, acho que faz bem o feitio dele essa falta de dados.

- Prepare ANBUS plenamente leais ao Hokage e aptos. Se Danzou sabe alguma coisa que não sabemos, faça-o falar. – ordenou a loira. – Algo mais?

- Sim. – a morena disse resoluta, aproximando ainda mais as pernas e unindo as mãos atrás do corpo. A cabeça tombou para frente. Ante a visão típica, Tsunade buscou conforto nos olhos de Jiraya que também havia notado a súbita mudança de humor da pequena morena e então ambos ouviram com atenção a voz da morena ecoar mais uma vez dentro da sala. – Os cães de Kakashi chegaram ainda à pouco... sem ele.

.:.

- KATSU! – a voz de Deidara era um alto grito para se sopre por ao som da explosão.

A fumaça criada serviu de cortina para que Itachi, Kisame e Sakura sumissem sem serem percebidos. Tinham pressa, mas a rosada não tinha meios de se locomover com destreza.

- Deveríamos ficar e ver se eles vão precisar de ajuda? – perguntou Kisame?

- Não, Deidara é ótimo em fazer seu campo de batalha ser móvel. Tenho certeza que é isso que ele vai fazer e logo encontrarão Hidan e Kakuso.

- Então estão melhores do que vocês. – a voz os pegou de surpresa. Não adiantava fumaça, não adiantava caminho aleatório no time oposto o membro com um Byakugan não deixaria uma pessoa se quer escapar.

Neji sabia que enfrentar adversários de frente nunca era a melhor opção, mas tinha uma missão acima de tudo e para isso tinha que conversar com aquelas pessoas. E ali estava ele, frente a frente com dois ninjas conhecidamente perigosos com mais cinco ninjas para lhe dar apoio. Claro que tinha levado um pouco mais, mas tinha que manter seus elementos surpresa espalhados por ali na clandestinidade para eventuais lutas.

- É minha missão levar Haruno Sakura diretamente à Konoha, será julgada e tratada como traidora caso se oponha.

Sakura sorriu e soltou sua mão da de Itachi, 'não se esqueça de que eu não posso enxergar' sussurrou o que apenas o Uchiha ouviu e então se voltou para onde o som da voz de Neji vinha.

- Já vieram aqui dizer isso antes, e eu ainda estou aqui. – disse calmamente e não precisou de grandes selamentos, da união de suas mãos uma espécie de buraco negro se abriu, o corpo de Sakura se desfez em pétalas em redemoinho que sumiram dentro do buraco ilusório criado por ela.

Neji procurava, olhava por todos os lados, mas o chakra de Sakura tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Uma vez que a rosada estava longe o suficiente dali Itachi suspirou, essa coisa de lutar sem grandes motivos era realmente cansativo.

- Nee Kisame-san, parece que vamos mesmo ter que lutar. – disse o moreno

- Aha eu estou sempre pronto pra mais uma Itachi-san. – disse já puxando a sua Samehada.

Itachi apenas deu mais uma olhada para o peixe, tinham um estilo de luta em dupla e espalhou-se entre os ninjas como uma grande revoada de corvos que disparavam à todos os lados. Sua intenção era garantir o foco da atenção dos seus oponentes enquanto se dirigia ao outro lado do campo de batalha, delimitando o espaço da luta. Ninguém passaria por Kisame de um lado e ninguém passaria por ele do outro.

.:.

- KATSU!

- Cuidado – precaveu um ninja de voz desconhecida quando avistou toda aquela fumaça após a explosão cegante.

- Aqui gatinho – disse a loira irônica surgindo do nada no meio da confusão encaixando um soco carregado na face do ninja de Konoha.

Ao auxílio da loira, cinco pequenas bombas vinham por suas costas e passaram diretamente por ela atacando ninjas que estavam a mais à frente. Bem como fez a loira arremessando suas kunais o mais preciso que poderia antes de passar a mão pela bainha que sustentava a katana.

Pelo ar a grande ave se destacava e sobre ela o olhar preciso do loiro. Não encontrariam grandes dificuldades, afinal, Ino tinha mesmo treinado para ser sua dupla e o casal se dava muito bem com isso. Velocidade, destreza e movimento traduziam suas ações, Ino por terra e Deidara lhe dando cobertura e lhe indicando o caminho pelo ar.

.:.

- Nossa – disse Hinata espantada – Ainda tem chakra aqui...

- Então este é mesmo o lugar? Kakashi esteve aqui também? – quis saber o moreno.

- É claro que é o lugar. Que parte do 'nós lutamos aqui' você não entendeu Shikamaru? – disse Sasuke irritado, aquele lugar não lhe trazia lembranças agradáveis de se recordar.

- Não confio em você. – respondeu serrando os olhos. – Hinata, Kakashi passou por aqui? – repetiu a pergunta à morena.

- Não posso dizer com certeza, mas esse solo está tão remexido que seria muita falta de sorte ele não ter encontrado. Muitas pessoas passaram por aqui.

- Você não pode dar uma olhada por aí? – disse simples o Uchiha.

- Seu sharingan vem com botão de liga e desliga por acaso? Estou cansada e sem nada de chakra. Desculpem, mas por hora vamos ter procurar da maneira tradicional.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, você realmente fez um ótimo trabalho até aqui. Ultrapassou em muito sua capacidade habitual de liberação de chakra e não teríamos chegado até aqui sem seus olhos. Acho que todos nós devíamos descansar por essa noite, não adianta nada encontrar aquela gente sem estar em condição de lutar. – e dito isso se sentou no solo chamuscado.

Descansar? E a morena estava sem condições de usar o Byakugan... aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para matar Shikamaru sem que a mesma percebesse.

- Devíamos dar uma olhada por aí mesmo assim, só por precaução – disse o Uchiha.

- Certo. Eu vou por ali, Hinata-sama verifique a área na direção do rio e você vai ao lado oposto ao meu Sasuke.

- Hai disse a morena já indo na direção indicada.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deu as costas para Shikamaru. Direção oposta? Somente até o Nara o perder de vista. Shikamaru estava correndo de encontro ao seu destino esta noite.

Muito tempo havia se passado, Hinata havia investigado todo o terreno até que a encosta do rio se alargava pondo um fim em seu caminho. Não havia nada ali, muitos sinais de mais investigações, mas nada que lhe indicasse a presença de mais pessoas por aquela região.

Suspirou olhando o céu, era uma noite quente e sem nuvens, as estrelas brilhantes que iluminavam o céu na companhia da grande lua era típico dos mais belos dias de verão. Muito longe a lua se impunha, gorda e redonda levemente tingida de rubro... quase alaranjado. A lua vermelha era sempre temida nas lendas e histórias mais antigas de seu clan.

Não era apenas dica de mal pressagio, aquele fenômeno lindo e colorido não era chamado de 'sangue na lua' apenas por mera coincidência. A menina cruzou os braços sobre o peito alisando os ombros a fim de espantar o frio repentino que lhe atingiu. E achando que aquela distância já era suficiente retornou ao acampamento.

Era estranho não encontrar ninguém lá, será que Sasuke e Shikamaru tinham ido ainda mais longe? Acomodou-se por ali da melhor maneira que podia e voltou a olhar o céu. Nunca havia estado em uma guerra de verdade e aquilo mais do que assustar, era algo que feria em muito a alma tão pura da primogênita das Hyuuga. Instintivamente abraçando-se cada vez mais tentando afastar de sue corpo aquele frio inexistente naquela noite quente.

- Com frio? – perguntou a voz baixa e grave, aquela mesma que tinha feito a morena corar horas antes e que, havia agora conseguido o mesmo efeito.

Hinata não sabia por que aquele garoto tão estranho e odioso conseguia fazer isso consigo. Havia anos que nem mesmo mais a aproximação de Naruto conseguia deixar a Hyuuga envergonhada a ponto de perder as palavras e assumir aquele rubor típico em sua face. E ali estava ela, incapaz de mover a cabeça para olhar o Uchiha e lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Hn. – disse apenas depois de muito esforço, enquanto movia sua cabeça em um movimento único que concordava com o moreno Uchiha. – Ag.. a.. Arogatou – viu-se obrigada a dizer quando sentiu o moreno colocar sobre seus ombros um cobertor leve tirado sabe-se la de onde. – Onde está o Shika-kun? – sua voz soou como um fiapo quando a morena puxou o tecido sobre seus ombros até que o mesmo lhe cobrise metade do rosto.

- Ainda deve estar olhando por aí – mentiu com a maior simplicidade – Encontrei-o no caminho e achamos melhor manter sempre um de nós três acordado, por segurança.

- Hn. – concordou sem desviar os olhos do céu estrelado.

A sombra mais alta que o corpo pequeno se moveu logo sumindo e ao lado do corpo da Hyuuga pode-se sentir o calor compartilhado do corpo que tinha se sentado ao seu lado. Só então Hinata tirou os olhos da lua ofensiva para encarar o antigo colega de escola.

- Por que olha tanto lá pra cima? – perguntou o moreno em seu timbre baixo.

- Estou tentando ler o que o céu tenta me dizer.

- E o que conseguiu até agora? – perguntou com toda calma.

- A lua está manchada de sangue. – disse a garota erguendo seus olhos ao encontro dos do moreno, fazendo o mesmo ver dentro destes o reflexo da dita esfera de prata. Uma lua dentro de outra, a mais profunda estava tingida de rubro como dissera a menina.

- Eu sempre invejei e respeitei o esse sexto sentido das mulheres. É uma guerra Hyuuga, morte é tudo que a guerra consegue construir. O resto é só ruínas.

- Você realmente acredita que teremos que lutar contra Ino e Sakura? Que elas estão contra Konoha...

- Quem sabe o que se passa naquelas cabeças ocas, as duas sempre foram desmioladas, podem estar seguindo os próprios passos. Mas deixe essas dúvidas para amanhã quando as encontrarmos, por hora descanse, vai precisar estar em plena forma amanhã. – disse puxando a morena para o seu abraço de forma protetora.

Hinata se assustou com o ato tão repentino, de repente sua face voltou a se corar de forma violenta enquanto a garota estática se mantinha olhando para o moreno. E com alguma frase bem dita qualquer o moreno acalmou, era apenas uma cortesia, segundo o mesmo. Na verdade, se não precisasse dos olhos daquela menina para encontrar quem lhe interessava Hinata já estaria morta, assim como Shikamaru e quem mais cruzasse seu caminho.

Sasuke não conseguia dormir, precisava pensar em como convencer a menina em ir adiante sem a presença de Shikamaru. se ela teimasse em procurar o moreno, como Sasuke sabia que ela faria, isso atrasaria em muito sua viajem, além de ser bastante difícil de convencer a garota quando encontrassem o corpo sem vida. Teria o queimado caso não precisasse ser discreto para que a morena não percebesse a luta que tiveram.

Mas não se passou nem mesmo meia hora desde que tinha puxado a Hyuuga para o seu abraço e uma luz alaranjada iluminou todo o ambiente com uma grande explosão. Podia estar enganado, mas... já tinha visto algo como aquilo. A Akatsuki não tinha um membro perito em explosões desse nível?

- O que foi isso? – a morena se levantou em um sobressalto.

Mesmo com pouco chakra forçou seus olhos para ver além daquela explosão. Tudo o que pode ver em meio a densa fumaça, mesmo com seu byakugan, foi as mechas de fios dourados e longos balançando enquanto o corpo esguio se movia com velocidade.

- In.. Ino?

Os lábios da Hyuuga desenharam o nome sem muita certeza do que via. Ao seu lado um riso sacana apareceu nos lábios do Uchiha.

- Akatsuki – disse enquanto a mão ligeira desembainhava a katana afiada. A fumaça da explosão lhe inçava o caminho e Hinata havia acabado de informar que era lá que encontraria o que queria.

A Hyuuga não era mais útil. E tão depressa quanto se imaginaria do moreno Uchiha o corpo bem desenvolvido desmanchava no chão com um baque surdo. A menina fora separada de sua cabeça com um único movimento.

Continua...

Explicações: *não me matem *

Sim, matei o Shika e a Hina. Eu disse que ia morrer gente, quase matei o Neji também, mas desisti. E mais, as mortes não vão para por aqui e eu chorei de verdade quando escrevi a morte do próximo capítulo (viram, já está escrito ^.~).

Eu disse alguma vez que o Sasukete piriguete entrou na fic pra fazer umas limpezas de elenco pra mim.

Seguinte, sobre o pseudo envolvimento... na verdade clima entre Hinata e Sasuke... algumas pessoas gostam desse casal e aí a Hina tava ali e o Sasuke também e pow, vou unir o útil a agradável.. err.. ta, não tão agradável assim pq a Hinata morreu mas... é que todo mundo já percebeu por alguns pensamentos anteriores do Sasukete que ele PRETENDE aprontar com a Sakura pra ferir o Itachi (e ele vai, porque alguém me pediu um momento Sasu saku e eu boba acatei o pedido) então é bom que todo mundo já tenha em mente que ele NÃO AMA NINGUÉM nem a Hinata e nem a Sakura, ele é só um filho da put% aproveitador mesmo OK, apenas uma coisa interessa o Sasuke; acabar com o Itachi. Será que ele consegue?

/foge das pedras

Acho que era isso mesmo...

Espero que vocês estejam gostando, desculpem-me mais uma vez pela demora épica

E espero muito ansiosamente por seus reviews ^.~

EU AMO~~O OS SEUS REVIEWS *.*

* Eu NÃO betei nada isso, então... ignorem os erros ^.~

Kissus

Até o/


	31. KATSU

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **31 de _indeterminado_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Eles são do Kishimotto, mas eu adoro brincar com eles de vez em quando ^.~ sem interesses comerciais, apenas diversão de fan para fan.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen, drama

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **30/01/2011

**Comentários: **Olá mais uma vez ^.~ estou louca pra continuar. Não consegui manter minha promessa de terminar todas as fics on no ano passado, mas com certeza a maioria delas deu um belo passo à frente, principalmente 'O amor é um estouro'. Espero que gostem e não queriam me matar no final, por mais triste que seja, tudo o que acontecer nessa história hoje, já estava no plano.

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_ KATSU

_Por Kami-chan_

De onde estava Sakura nada via, um clima úmido atingia seu corpo fazendo-a arrepiar, indicando-lhe o quão longe estava da floresta onde a batalha acontecia. Apenas a respiração da rosada se fazia ouvir e as únicas evidencias de chakra estavam muito longe dali. Quem sabe na batalha mesmo.

As mãos tocaram o ambiente ao seu redor, tentando reconhece-lo. As paredes úmidas e embarradas sujaram suas mãos, e logo uma delas correu para se limpar em sua roupa, então a mão livre e limpa puxou a venda em seus olhos.

Tudo estava escuro, mas ainda assim a cabeça da Haruno parecia querer explodir. Podia ouvir muito ao longe os sons acusadores das batalhas que estavam sendo travadas entre seus amigos, mas não sabia qual, talvez as explosões de Deidara.

Era difícil decidir o que era pior, ficar ali como uma inútil, sem se quer saber como Itachi e os outros estavam se saindo, ou a dor que martelava em sua cabeça. No fundo o que mais incomodava a médica era o pensamento obtuso de que mais uma batalha grande estava sendo travada e mais uma vez, ela estava sendo privada da mesma. Com mãos e pés atados, sem poder ajudar em nada.

- Merda! – gritou deixando sua voz ecoar pela caverna solitária, tão alto quanto fosse necessário para que a raiva que a afligia fosse extravasada com o gesto.

Havia um ódio crescente em si, algo que não fazia parte de sua personalidade costumeira. Um calor que tomava seu corpo e corria por todas as sua veias, o mais puro ódio. Tentou ser racional e sentou no chão, se quisesse ser útil novamente teria que pensar. E ela era boa nisso.

Era altamente perigoso, mas a rosada precisava agir depressa e para isso, usar a si mesmo como sua curadora. Concentrou-se em seu chakra, ele estava diferente, mais forte e instável. Mas precisava controlá-lo como havia aprendido a fazer desde de muito cedo, uma corrente fina e contínua, que se espalha harmoniosamente por todo o corpo. Tentou inúmeras vezes, inútil. O que havia de novo em si estava dificultando demais o trabalho. Aquele chakra quente e corrosivo parecia ser indomável.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentou encontrar em sua mente todas as informações que tinha sobre chakra, poder e qualquer blábláblá Uchiha que em algum momento poderia ter julgado como inútil. Meditação, Uchihas meditavam e faziam tarefas que exigiam o triplo de concentração comum.

_Eu fiz questão que você soubesse bem o que há de diferente e realmente especial na força e na fúria dos Uchiha._

A voz de Madara soou como um fantasma em sua cabeça. Merda, como se ativaria um sharingan, afinal? Por que, por que tinha lembrado assim das palavras do Uchiha mais velho? Pensou em Itachi mais uma vez e baseou-se no namorado para achar alguma resposta. Só vinha uma. Meditações, controlar aquele chakra exigia muito mais concentração, pois havia uma fúria incontrolável em sua origem. Madara falava tantas coisas sem sentido, tantas coisas que não tinham nada haver com...

- Consegue entender agora o que o _velho senil _dizia, linda flor? – a voz dita com clareza soou atrás de si.

- Você morreu. – disse a rosada sem se virar, não duvidava nem um pouquinho que a dor que sentia pudesse estar a deixando louca.

- Morri! Mas eu já estava velho demais, sabe, é natural que os velhos passem dessa vida para a outra. Não se preocupe, você não está louca, eu sou apenas uma memória sobre o que aconteceu enquanto você esteve 'desplugada'. Toda essa conversa aconteceu no passado, é confuso agora, mas será normal quando você também controlar o tempo e o espaço.

- Hn. – concordou com um aceno, não sabia de vinha toda calma que lhe atingia.

De repente a dor apaziguava. É claro, era o chakra daquele homem que estava misturado ao seu, não seria estranho que a presença dele melhorasse tudo. E de repente tudo estava tão claro. Sakura abriu os olhos que nem percebeu ter fechado, não estava na caverna escura. Estava em Tsukiyomi.

- Você planejou isso desde o começo, não foi? Desde me fazer aprender cada vaso e estrutura diferencia da anatomia dos Uchiha, tão às pressas que tive que praticamente ferir Itachi. Pediu-me para curá-lo às presas. Por isso me obrigou a deixar Itachi pronto ignorando a dor que ele sentiria depois.

- Você deve saber que seus olhos agirão sozinhos ao encontrar outro sharingan pelo caminho, pelo menos até que você os controle, é o único meio que encontrei para protegê-la de Sasuke, seu corpo está inconsciente agora. Mas Itachi é diferenciado, além de você ele é o único com o Mangekyou, e entrar em contato com os olhos dele, trará ele até aqui. Ele saberá guiar você de volta.

- Por isso falava todas aquelas coisas sem sentido, tudo faz sentido agora.

- Viu, eu sabia que você era inteligente o suficiente para entender minhas jogadas todas. – ele riu com vontade, céus, ele estava feliz.

- Por que fez isso? Estou uma inútil, não sei controlar o poder que me deu. Eu matei meu sensei. – a rosada disse com pesar. Nem sabia como sabia daquilo, mas tinha flashes em sua cabeça.

- Acalme-se florzinha, você é inteligente e capaz de entender tudo o que precisa para controlar seus olhos. E é mais forte do que imagina, pois sobreviveu ao meu jutsu. Eu vou lhe dizer tudo que você tem que fazer, e quando essa memória voltar à sua cabeça já estará preparada, apenas me escute com atenção.

.;.

- Pakun onde está Kakashi? Que mensagem você me trás? – disse a loira muito séria.

Aquilo era apenas uma esperança infundada, sabia que os leais cães do clan Hatake jamais deixariam seu mestre para trás em uma batalha. Se todos estavam ali juntos e sem Kakashi, a informação trazida já era imaginada.

- Nós seguimos com Kakashi para as coordenadas dadas por Jiraya-san. O local era aquele mesmo, farejamos o terreno inteiro e conseguimos pistas. As encontramos em uma cabana abandonada, Haruno e Yamanaka não estão mortas. A menina Yamanaka se antepôs a nossa investida e confrontou Kakashi, a loira respondeu pelas duas e foi resoluta quanto ao fato de não pertencerem mais a essa vila. Houve batalha, Ino foi ferida, mas algo inexplicável aconteceu. Nenhum dos cães foi capaz de ver, mas devia ter alguém a mais dentro da cabana com elas, o ataque foi claramente um ataque típico dos Uchihas portadores do Mangekyou Sharingan. A menina Haruno estava desacordada. – Pakun parou de narrar por breves segundos até encontrar forças e palavras certas para continuar. – Kakashi não resistiu ao ataque. Como a tradição, seu corpo foi levado ao nosso mundo para receber a benção dos líderes dos cães que servem ao clan Hatake, o traremos de volta para sua vila natal assim que seu corpo e sua alma estiverem prontos.

O braço forte do eremita foi depressa em auxílio à loira, Tsunade tinha empalidecido e o suor corria pela tez fria. Os cães de Kakashi, de uma forma que parecia ensaiada, baixaram seus focinhos, todos ali partilhando a dor da perda de um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha. Quem sabe um dos melhores que a vila jamais terá.

- Shishou! – Shizune se alarmou.

Os olhos da mestra estavam cerrados com mais força do que seria necessário, o cenho franzia formando grossos sulcos em sua testa. Ela era a líder daquela vila e não podia se dar ao luxo de parar para chorar um pouquinho, mas aquilo estava passando dos limites que a sanidade lhe permita. Eram guerras absurdas e sem motivos claros, suas duas pupilas que haviam sumido, fugido para se unir ao inimigo. Nada fazia sentido, de repente era como se a noite tivesse lavado consigo tudo o que sabia ser certo.

- Muito obrigada pelas informações Pakun. Estaremos aguardando o corpo... – parou de falar por alguns segundos em busca de alguma força extra no corpo já esgotado. – o corpo de Kakashi.

- O que tudo isso que nos dizer senhora? – perguntou Shizune tão abalada quanto os outros dois ali.

- Eu não sei. Que há alguém que não conhecemos agindo em pró da Akatsuki, isso com certeza.

- Um Uchiha – completou Jiraya.

- Não. Um Mangekyou sharingan. Saberíamos se existisse um Uchiha vivo capaz de usar seus dons com tanta frieza circulasse por aí, é o tipo de pessoa que não passa despercebida por lugar nenhum. Alguém, de alguma forma adquiriu esse poder recentemente.

- Acha que... Jiraya começou, mas não teve a audácia de terminar o pensamento.

- Acho que sei o que pensou Jiraya-san, não imagino Ino e muito menos Sakura agindo com tamanha frieza, eu as conheço. Nenhuma delas seria capaz de... Kakashi...

- Não se iluda Shizune – a voz de Tsunade atraiu a atenção dos dois. – O fato das duas não estarem aqui agora significa exatamente que, com certeza, não as conhecemos como julgávamos conhecer. Acho que o poder do homem morto em nosso laboratório está agora com outra pessoa, isso justificaria a forma como estava seu corpo, completamente incapaz de se tirar qualquer informação. O foco central não é mais Ino e Sakura, são desertoras e serão caçadas e julgadas como tal. Shizune, quero Dansou no meu laboratório agora junto com ANBUs capazes. Se aquele velho tiver alguma informação que tenha roubado, nos dará hoje a noite a força.

- Mas Tsunade-hime, esses jutsus são perigosos, Dansou-sama pode ter seqüelas terríveis, pode perder a memória ou até mesmo... morrer.

- Um lucro a mais nesse caso. Não estou ligando para ávida daquele lixo humano.

- E quanto aos esquadrões que ainda não voltaram, alguém tinha que busca-los. – disse Jiraya.

- Para morrerem também? Estamos agindo por impulso e as cegas, não posso me dar ao luxo de mandar mais homens ao encontro de seus destinos, os esquadrões liderados por Neji, Shikamaru e Hinata vão ter que se virar sozinhos enquanto pensamos em qual o a medida mais segura a se tomar.

- Tsunade, se me permite. Saímos feito loucos atrás da Aktsuki porque por algum motivo eles s espalharam por aí, um comportamento anormal deles. Mas já se acalmaram e se entocaram novamente, apenas esse grupo está fora e nós não estamos não temos informação sobre eles. Acredito que é melhor deixar a poeira baixar um pouco. – disse o velho dos sapos.

- Eles estão ouriçados. Alguma coisa que eles planejaram não deu certo, com certeza. – completou a loira.

- Deixe que eles voltem a se entocar em seu esconderijo, que pensem que desistimos enquanto pensamos em qual nossa próxima estratégia, quando tivermos informações suficientes atacaremos novamente. Dessa vez com o elemento surpresa.

- Você tem razão Jiraya. Shizune vá buscar Dansou. Eu vou reunir todas as informações que já temos.

- Eu vou pelo menos mandar uma ave, se tivermos sorte o falcão entrará as tropas e eles voltam. Recuam. – e após as palavras de Jiraya os três se separaram.

.:.

- AHHHH...

O grito saiu profundo, tão fundo que levou consigo todo o ar dos pulmões da rosada. Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão bruto, as palmas das mãos logo alcançaram o solo também. A menina ofegava, e sabia que aquilo que sentia escorrer por seus olhos não eram apenas lágrimas. A dor era insana.

Há quanto tempo será que já estava ali tentando? A dor e fúria que lhe eram novas eram muito difíceis de controlar. E sem esse controle a menina jamais dominaria as técnicas de Madara. Ainda não tinha passado por nada tão sofrido.

Será que o poder valia assim tanto? Sakura sentia que se não controlasse aquela dor logo, com toda certeza enlouqueceria.

Madara havia lhe explicado tudo o que poderia fazer dali pra frente, fora os três jutsus básicos do Mangekyou que caberia a Itachi lhe ensinar. O poder de Madara ia além. Os ensinamentos foram passados, agora dependia da kunoichi conseguir controlar-se.

O velho Uchiha havia lhe dito que com a medida que ia se adaptando àquilo, o chakra dele se misturaria ao dela, e quando a fusão estivesse os jutsus teriam a essência única da rosada. Sakura ligaria seus conhecimentos básicos com as técnicas de genjutsus ensinadas por Itachi, e aplicaria ao poder extra que havia lhe sido dado!

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e buscou por concentração enquanto fazia os selos ensinados. A dor aumentava, bem como seu ódio, mas nada além acontecia.

- AHHHH!

Era difícil, muito difícil.

.:.

- A festa está boa lá hé. – disse o platinado sem conseguir evitar passar a língua por entre os lábios. Adorava a guerra. Sangue jorrado a litros para satisfazer suas necessidades.

- Acha que deveríamos ir mais além? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Está perguntando a minha opinião para algo Kakuso-san? – disse impressionado, a autoridade ali era indiscutivelmente do mais velho e à Hidan só restava obedecer.

- É, estamos ferrados mesmo. A Akatsuki não é mais o que era antigamente. Nem mesmo uma atitude tomada por decisão de um idiota como você pode fazer a diferença agora.

- Ai, assim machuca Kakuso. O que você faria?

- Eu? Não há nada do meu interesse pessoal lá, por mim ficaríamos aqui só esperando.

- Tsc qual é meu amigo...

- Eu não sou seu amigo.

- OK ok... pensa. Nós havíamos chegado a conclusão de que haviam byakugans na batalha, por isso sabiam tanto. Não acha que agente poderia pedir muuuita grana pra liberar o corpo de um Hyuuga para que o clan chore suas condolências na vila natal?

- Você quer barganhar sobre um não procurado morto?

- Claro. Confie na burrice das pessoas, eles fariam qualquer merda pra poder prestar as últimas homenagens ao ente querido.

- Eu já tinha chegado à conclusão de que eu era uma pessoa realmente desprezível Hidan, mas você é muito pior.

- Isso significa que nós vamos lá? – o platinado perguntou realmente animado.

- É, nós vamos. – disse o mais velho se levantando do tronco do que tinha sobrado de uma árvore.

.:.

Itachi estava parado analisando a batalha que um clone travava, aparentemente sem ser percebido. Moveu-se veloz para entrar no campo de visão de cinco ninjas, estes entraram em um dos seus joguinhos sem nem mesmo perceberem, e enquanto eles se perdiam no mundo imaginário em que os colocara, voltou a observar tudo de forma geral.

Kisame era mais prático e direto, o que entrava no seu perímetro era devastado pela samehada. Seria ótimo ter tanto chakra a ponto de não precisar se preocupar com estratégias, apenas ir adiante e devastar.

Ino e Deidara já estavam longe demais, era o bastante para que precisassem somente dispersar aqueles ninjas para que ele fosse atrás de Sakura. Calculou mentalmente quantos metros mais ou menos de distância ela poderia estar e poderiam seguir viagem pelo caminho seguro até a sede.

Mas algo fora de contesto aconteceu. Havia um ninja, Hyuuga que estava no centro da batalha. Ele olhava para todos os lados enquanto lutava dinamicamente, era como se estivesse tentando procurar algo em meio a batalha, será que sabia que aquele homem lá embaixo era apenas um clone e usava apenas 30% do chakra de seu mestre? Itachi não se daria ao luxo de esperar para ver, Hyuugas eram traiçoeiros.

Mas antes que se movesse, observou que o olhar do Hyuuga finalmente pareceu se focar em algo. Olhou, uma ave, o clássico falcão usado por Konoha parecia ter toda atenção do moreno de cabelos compridos. Será que seus olhos eram capazes de ler o que aquela ave tinha como mensagem para si mesmo daquela distância?

Sim Neji tinha essa capacidade, o controle sobre seu Byakugan era perfeito. principalmente porque Jiraya previu que seus ninjas poderiam estar em péssimas situações e fez questão de escrever a mensagem com uma tinta de alta densidade, rica em metais pesados. Aquilo fazia as letras se destacarem com facilidade do papel preso nas patinhas do falcão para um Byakugan enxergar à distância.

Afinal eram dois Hyuugas na equipe e Jiraya assumiu a ideia de que mesmo que a ave fosse feria ou mensagem capturada, ainda assim, teria uma chance maior de ser lida. A ordem direta também facilitava as coisas, eram poucas e claras palavras 'Voltem para casa imediatamente!'. Mais do que isso, Itachi pode perceber que Neji havia feito um aceno com a cabeça para aquele falcão, e o mesmo foi embora, tal como se procurasse outra pessoa para entregar a mensagem. Logo a voz do moreno Hyuuga chamou sua atenção.

- RECUEM! RECUEM TODOS! – gritou claro o suficiente para que todos os seus companheiros ouvissem.

Muito ao longe, do outro lado do campo de batalha, Kisame falava com um clone seu. Sempre tinha que haver uma comunicação entre os dois.

- Os deixaremos ir? – perguntou o tubarão.

- Sim, temos outras coisas mais importantes para fazer agora pra correr atrás de quem desistiu.

- Hm. – o azul concordou e baixou sua espada, sem guardá-la, apenas um claro sinal de que não impediria ninguém de ir embora.

- Vou procurar por Sakura. - disse o moreno, explodindo. Todos os seus clones se desfizeram e os genjutus acabaram.

.:.

Ino correu e saltou por cima do grupo de ninjas, tomando a atenção dos mesmos que foram atingidos por uma chuva de pequenos insetos explosivos. Ao tocar o chão novamente foi atingida por um jutsu de longa distância, logo se adiantou para o ninja em questão e seu cão, dando atenção ao mesmo. Estavam se afastando tão rápido quanto tinham planejado, isso era bom.

Deidara observava tudo de cima, tinha que ser cauteloso o suficiente para dar cobertura à Ino sem machucá-la também. Mas agora a loira estava afastada lutando com um ninja de Konoha e atreveu-se a um ataque minimante mais forte, ordenando uma ave maior na direção dos vários ninjas dispersos no campo.

O solo tremeu levemente com a explosão, mas o suficiente para fazer Ino se desequilibrar. Sua katana foi arremessada longe com um golpe em dupla do cão que a fez soltar a arma e seu dono que vinha na mesma velocidade para atacar-lhe. O que era aquilo, afinal um Inuzuka que desconhecia? Novos selos e o cão passou a correr lado a lado com o homem, conhecia bem um Inuzuka pra não querer que aquele cara fizesse o que acreditava que ele fosse fazer.

Era arriscado demais para fazer em meio a uma batalha cheia de ninjas, mas... estavam tão afastados. Era a sua única 'melhor opção' naquele momento.

A transformação fera/humano fora feita e Ino já estava esperando por ela com as mãos unidas. Assistindo tudo por trás do arco formado pelas mesmas. O seu alvo era o 'cão'

- Nimpo: Shintenshin no jutsu.

Aquele comando dado pela voz da loira Deidara ouviria de qualquer lugar, de qualquer distância. Não apenas porque odiava o jutsu, mas sim porque tinham combinado que Ino só o executaria quando estivesse sobre sua cobertura. Ela não estava.

Ao longe estava o corpo frágil da loira jogado de qualquer jeito no chão e dois ninjas de características físicas semelhantes lutando contra si. Adiantou-se tão cegamente para a cena que se quer percebeu que mais ninjas vinham de um ponto específico e muito menos a ordem dada por uma deles.

- RECUAR! Nós temos que voltar para casa agora! RECUAR!

E todos se foram, como os ninjas que eram sem prestar atenção em mais nada além da ordem dada. O ninja que lutava contra Ino não ouviu o chamado, Ino também não. A loira estava bem lutando com aquele cara, apesar dele ser forte, o problema estava em um lugar que ninguém via, nem mesmo Deidara.

- Ino, a luta acabou, os Konohas foram embora. - O loiro desceu da ave e correu na direção dos dois homens brigando, qual deles seria Ino.

Ambos os ninjas pararam, olhando raivosamente de um para o outro. Deidara prestava atenção em ambos, apreensivo sobre se dariam a luta por vencida, e o Konoha recuaria, ou se não estava nem aí para as regras. Havia também o ponto de que ela tinha um tempo limite para ficar no corpo do outro.

- Vai embora! – crispou um dos homens.

- Sai do meu cão, agora. Ou não vou dar a mínima para a ordem dada por Neji.

- Ino sai logo da... í? INO? NÃO!

O ninja caiu no chão e logo em seguida voltou a ser um cão, mas Deidara não fio capaz de ver essa parte da coisa toda. Porque em pé ao lado do corpo de Ino estava um garoto e sua katana. E sangue, apenas muito sangue em torno do corpo ainda paralisado da loira, como sempre acontecia depois de usar aquele jutsu.

E se havia alguma certeza sobre as atitudes sempre imprevistas e impensadas de Deidara naquele momento, era que acabaria com aquele garoto nem que aquilo fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Nem pensou em como aquele rosto lhe era familiar, não importava quem era, importava apenas que o homem que machucou Ino daquela forma seria muito em breve, um homem morto.

Ino tentava se mover a base de força, apesar de saber que seria em vão, tinha que esperar os efeitos do jutsu passar. Mas precisava avisar à Deidara sobre o que ele estava prestes a enfrentar, falar que aquele rosto para a loira não era apenas familiar, era conhecido e de certa forma, temido.

Precisava também curar-se, estava sangrando demais. Por mais que soubesse jutsus médicos se o tempo não estivesse consigo ao seu lado, isso seria em vão.

.:.

- Sakura? – chamou uma vez na entrada de toda aquela escuridão.

A luz verde em torno de uma mão erguida lhe mostrou o caminho. Pegou um led que tinha trazido, uma vez que a missão era encontrar as meninas que poderia estar em qualquer estado. O que viu o fez correr até a namorada com desespero.

- Sakura-san – ajoelhou-se ao lado da rosada que tinha o corpo completamente sujo e embarrado e o rosto coberto por sangue. – O que houve aqui?

- Madara – ela disse com calma – ele está na minha cabeça e nas minhas memórias. Me ensinou como fazer algumas coisas com esses olhos, tudo passo a passo. Estou maluca? – perguntou sem perceber que a luz forte não mais fazia seus olhos doerem e sangrarem, apenas um leve incomodo por não ver a luz por vários dias.

- Não, se tratando de Madara, não. – ele a abraçou – Mas você está coberta de sangue, por que me faz encontra-la sempre coberta de sangue? – A rosada riu em meio ao abraço e logo o encarou.

Sorriu e logo tomou os lábios do namorado para si. O gosto de sangue era inócuo uma vez que finalmente pode matar a saudade de olhar para aquela face tão bem desenhada. Ainda mais ao sentir o corpo preso ser mantido com mais força próximo ao do maior e o beijo aprofundado.

A rosada empurrou o corpo do moreno levemente para trás, fazendo o mesmo se sentar sobre as próprias pernas. Logo o envolvendo novamente com o seu próprio enquanto ainda apoiada dobre os joelhos 'sentou-se' sobre as pernas do moreno, mínima coisa maior que ele.

Os corpos colados partilhavam suas temperaturas, era tão bom te-lo novamente. Os dedos da rosada se embrenharam entre as mechas na nuca do Uchiha, puxando-os com força para trás. O ato brusco fez Itachi jogar a cabeça para trás, sem muitas opções a não ser fazer o que ela queria, o ofego deixado por seus lábios deixando claro que obedecê-la não era por nenhum ângulo ruim.

Os dentes da menina rasparam por sua mandíbula e logo tomavam caminho para seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos ainda firmes na cintura esguia procuravam uma brecha por onde entrar, para sentir um pouco mais da pele quente e macia. A rosada se moveu languidamente sobre seu colo, fazendo com que todo seus corpos se roçassem, principalmente seus baixos ventres.

As mãos do Uchiha seguiram diretamente para o bumbum da rosada, alternando um carinho bruto, quase raspado entre aquela região e as coxas da kunoichi. Buscou seus lábios mais uma vez, mas o que recebeu foi uma mordida puxada em seu lábio inferior.

- Com pressa? – perguntou a rosada.

- Nem imagina o quanto – respondeu o moreno aproveitando-se a brecha para puxar Sakura para si e exigir-lhe um beijo intenso.

- Ta, pelo visto eu fui o único que não se esqueceu que estamos em missão aqui você sabem o que significa trabalho? – a voz era de Kisame e esta fez com que o casal se separasse no mesmo instante.

- Ta pensando o que? – reclamou a rosada para o tubarão.

- Que temos que chegar logo na sede, não faz sentido termos um plano e não segui-lo, não separamos o grupo a toa. – justificou Kisame.

- Ele está certo hm. – disse Itachi se erguendo e ajudando a rosada a fazer o mesmo, depois se encaminhou para a entrada do local na direção do peixe. – Você é um homem morto.

- Nhaa namorem na sede porra, e aquele papo de amizade e bla bla bla eu não mato você, você não me mata...

- Não sou bem eu quem vai matar você – e o moreno se permitiu rir quando a rosada passou entre os dois, absolutamente mal humorada.

.:.

- Ino? – Kakuso abaixou-se ao lado da menina. Os barulhos das altas explosões haviam levado ele e Hidan até ali.

Aquilo estava pior que uma guerra. Ino fora, obviamente feria por um objeto pontiagudo, e Kakuso daria um coração que esse objeto era a ponta da espada que o adversário de Deidara usava.

O mais velho estancou o sangramento da loira temporariamente, logo ela estava de volta e Kakuso teve que segurar a loira no lugar e quase que obrigá-la a se curar e ficar ali.

- Kakuso-san aquele é Uchiha Sasuke – disse a loira apavorada, não tinha boas lembranças do moreno.

- Mais um motivo para ficar, essa luta é dele Ino. Se você se meter lá agora vai apenas prejudicar a concentração do loiro.

- Mas nós somos quatro. – exclamou Ino.

- Eu não me atrevo a botar a mão no brinquedo do Itachi, mas o Deidara tudo bem, é um Uchiha afinal. É pessoal para ele.

E com muito esforço Ino foi mantida ali enquanto a luta parecia cada vez mais com uma guerra. Em meio às caretas de desentendimento de Ino, Kakuso contou-lhe a história que trouxe Deidara à Akatsuki e a forma como fora 'humilhado' por um Uchiha. O loiro então fez uma promessa que jamais perderia para um dos 'amaldiçoados'.

Claro que àquela altura da batalha a origem genética do moreno que lutava contra Deidara não era mais um segredo, após este ter orgulho em expor se Sharingan. Era impossível definir quem estava 'batendo' em quem ali, e nem mesmo a vegetação ficava ilesa.

Ino não se conteve em determinado momento em que Deidara parecia ter dado o 'golpe da batalha' em Sasuke, mas o mesmo voltou para luta quase como se nem tivesse sido atingido por jutsu algum. A loira aproveitou-se da forma como os imortais estavam vidrados em uma batalha daquela magnitude e correu para o capo de batalha, mas antes que pudesse chegar perto a katana de Sasuke parecia ter vontade própria e estendeu em sua direção, atingindo-lhe diretamente no abdome.

_- Inoooo! – Deidara gritou em desespero – Kakuso-san, Ino é a nova líder, sabe que a sobrevivência dela é prioridade. Tirem à daqui agora. – gritou em tom de ordem e Ino sentiu sua cintura ser agarrada por alguém.

As coisas todas aconteciam muito rápido e quando Kakuso olhou mais uma vez para a batalha Deidara já estava desnudo e a boca costurada em seu peito babava liberta. O homem de estatura média baixa crescia, ampliava, de forma exponencial se transformando em um imenso boneco de sua própria arte.

- Merda Hidan, leve ela daqui você corra mais rápido, eu só consigo por baixo do solo, e se não me apressar nem mesmo todos os corações da vila seriam suficiente pra me manter vivo. Proteja a loira.

- Deidara! – foi algo que ela conseguiu balbuciar antes de sentir seu corpo ser arrastado contra vontade novamente, desta vez por Hidan. Foi tudo no mesmo momento.

Hidan corria rápido demais, seu corpo sacolejava nos braços do platinado para cada vez mais longe de Deidara. Ela não queria ir para longe. Mas o ferimento em seu abdome não a deixava com muitas opções, não tinha como se soltar dos braços fortes do imortal.

As passadas de Hidan pareciam, sem exageros, serem quilométricas. De fato, ela logo conseguiu se basear, três quilômetros, a verdade sobre o que Deidara planejava fazer a tingia, literalmente como uma bomba. Cinco quilômetros, tinha que se soltar não queria se afastar. Sete quilômetros, ela começou a se debater com força nos braços do platinado, a dor em seu próprio corpo era ínfima, quase inexistente comparada ao que seu coração lhe dizia naquele momento. Nove quilômetros, Ino mordeu Hidan com força e no susto este a soltou.

- Ino! – gritou o platinado ao ver a loira correndo desesperadamente na direção de Deidara. O que ela pensava que podia fazer?

Mas Ino não o ouviria, em seus olhos não havia nada além da vertigem de sua derrota, cada vez mais eminente. O elemento dele tinha completa desvantagem contra o do Uchiha. Seria tão ruim assim apenas desistir e voltar para casa com ela em segurança?.

Longe da dupla, no outro lado do campo de batalha Hidan apenas chamava pela loira que corria surda em desespero. Era tudo rápido demais, cada passo mais perto, mais apertado ficava seu peito. Neste momento Deidara sorriu para sua loira pela última vez.

- KATSU!

Na mente dos loiros a mesma lembrança surgiu no mesmo instante.

- _Mas você jamais faria uma loucura dessas, não é mesmo? – perguntou a loira em um final de noite após Deidara lhe explicar a função daquela boca que ele próprio havia costurado para esconder e Ino._

_- Faria por algo que valesse mais do que a minha vida, um_

- Você vale mais do que a minha vida – disse o loiro para si mesmo em um último ato.

Não sabia o que o caçula de Itachi estava fazendo ali, mas ele havia ferido Ino duas vezes. Não conseguia entender o que ele poderia querer com eles se Sakura e Itachi eram as únicas pessoas com quem tinha uma real ligação ali. Mas pela primeira vez na vida tinha alguém para cuidar, alguém que ele tinha que manter bem acima de qualquer sanidade.

E nos dois pares de olhos azuis espelhados mesmo tão separados pela distância, não houve nada além de escuridão.

Continua ^.~

É isso aí, o Deidei se explodiu, cabum ^o^

Por favor, não me matem *se esconde debaixo da capa do Itachi*

O capítulo ficou longo, espero que depois de tanto tempo, tenha ficado a altura e que vocês tenham gostado ^.~

Desculpem-me pela demora já esperada, e muito obrigada mesmo pra quem não deixa de apoiar e sempre volta aqui pra ler as continuações. LOVE

bjkinhas


	32. O dia em que o sol não brilhou

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **32 de _indeterminado_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são todos do Kishimoto... e aquela guerra loka que surge gente de tudo quanto é lado, killer bee burro deixou o Naruto fugir kkkk. Projeto sem fim lucrativo.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **26/08/08

**Comentários: **Man, essa foi a minha primeira fic, esses dias eu tava meio que lendo ela desde o começo.. que medo hahahahahaha. Comentários relevantes ao desenrolar da história e sobre o chapie anterior no final do capítulo ^.~

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_31. O DIA EM QUE O SOL NÃO BRILHOU

_Por Kami-chan_

Se algum ser humano pudesse ser capaz de prever o momento exato em que o último grão cruzará o gargalo da ampulheta, ele a agarraria antes que seu tempo chegasse ao final. Mesmo que fosse por apenas mais alguns instantes, mesmo que nenhum mortal fosse capaz de evitar o fim eternamente. O homem nunca está pronto para despedidas, nunca aceita o fim.

Mas o que você faria? Para quem seria o seu último eu te amo? Para quem gostaria de pedir perdão? Pensaria nos erros que poderia ter evitado, ou nas conquistas que fizeram de você a pessoa da qual os outros irão se lembrar?

Para quem seria o seu último olhar, seu último suspiro, se pudesse lhe fazer um carinho, pedir um último beijo? Entre todas as cenas de memórias que passam por sua cabeça agora, a qual você dedicaria o melhor momento da sua vida? Que lembranças você não gostaria de perder?

Perdido na escuridão, por qual nome você chama quando o pavor toma conta de seu ser? Era para haver uma luz no fim do túnel, mas você acabou descobrindo apenas a escuridão. O vazio e a ausência, o frio e o medo. E em seu coração há apenas a dolorosa certeza do fim, mas você ainda está vivo, você ainda não chegou ao fim, ainda tem chance de mudar o que pode melhorar em seu destino. Mas você apenas chora.

Alunos, jovens ninjas inspirados pela fama e pela glória do platinado que jazia dentro do forno de pedra, prestavam suas condolências ao homem que não chegaram a ter a honra de conhecer pessoalmente. Ninjas, não tão jovens, sofriam pela morte do sensei, que talvez nem fora seu mestre, mas que era um exemplo em qualquer lição. Colegas da elite, prestavam homenagens dolorosas entre lembranças do companheiro que se recusava a deixar seus amigos para trás.

Entre eles, o aluno tentava conter em vão grossas lágrimas. Sabia que era uma desonra derramar lágrimas na despedida de um shinobi, mas elas eram tão teimosas quanto o aluno chorão. Os olhos azuis claros se fecharam com força, e o braço fino da mulher que estava ao seu lado lhe dava um apoio mudo. Ela, a líder daquela aldeia, sofria por uma perda incomum, não apenas de um bom soldado, mas o de um grande amor. Tsunade suspirou profundamente e imitou o gesto de Naruto, fechando os olhos.

Sua cabeça pendeu para baixo, o cheiro de incenso estava a deixando com náuseas. Ou poderia ser a lembrança de todos os que amava e que haviam se perdido, a loira se sentia tão impotente. Mais uma vez não fora capaz de salvar alguém de grande valor para si. Ao seu lado Shizune permanecia em silêncio, prestando seus sentimentos ao homem de respeito, e ao lado desta, Jiraya observava a cena como um todo com muito pesar.

Kakashi não era apenas um excelente ninja, era um homem de princípios e valores muito bem definidos, pedia internamente para que seu sensei e seu aluno preferido fossem ter com o mais recente visitante do céu. Acreditava piamente que Kakashi ia finalmente rever seu pai, essa certeza acalmava seu velho coração.

A vila de Konoha perdeu o seu melhor homem. Os minutos iam se passando, o tempo se estendendo, mas o silêncio era inabalado. Parecia que até mesmo os pássaros calavam para a despedida de Hatake Kakashi. Como os cães que, em matilha, cercavam o espaço onde jazia o corpo sem vida.

Um soluço se fez ouvir, mas os ninjas fingiram não ouvir para que a dona deste não fosse colocada em uma situação exposta. Era uma desonra prantear a partida de um shinobi, a Hokage devia ser o muro mais resistente da vila, mas era ela quem chorava baixinho.

Era a hora de dar uma ordem difícil para quem ama. E no desespero, Tsunade buscou com o olhar o amigo mais antigo, o único com audácia suficiente para não tirar os olhos dela ao perceber que chorava quase de forma incontrolável. Com um aceno Jiraya fez o que ela não estava conseguindo fazer, e com um olhar significativo aos AMBUS ordenou o fim daquela despedida. A autoclave foi ligada e o corpo de carne e osso seria reduzido às cinzas que havia o gerado.

.:.

Muito longe dali, o trio composto por Itachi, Sakura e Kisame parou bruscamente. O chão tremeu, a explosão tomou conta de todos os seu sentidos e a forte onda de poeira obrigou os três a se protegerem. Sakura se embrenhou no peito do namorado enquanto este fechava a rosada dentro da capa negra, enquanto escondia seus olhos no pescoço da rosada. Kisame rapidamente se protegeu com sua espada.

E tão rápido quanto veio, foi. Apenas o pó ainda era presente ali, obrigando os ninjas a ficarem na mesma posição. O casal abraçado sentiu movimentos ao seu redor e apenas esperou, dos selos ordenados por Kisame fez-se a chuva. A água deixava a poeira pesada e a fazia baixar, mas ao longe, muito longe, os sinais de fumaça indicavam o local onde tudo acontecera.

- O que exatamente foi isso? – perguntou a rosada apavorada, diante dos seus olhos, a paisagem não existia mais.

- Deidara. – Respondeu Kisame, com quem sabe, um certo pesar no olhar.

- Eu não imaginava que ele fosse tão poderoso assim. – ela disse com assombro.

- Para todo ser Sakura, quando mais abrangente o poder, mais caro se paga por ele. – Itachi disse com calma, e a rosada percebeu, também com um certo pesar.

Olhou os dois companheiros sem entender muito, nem de suas palavras, nem de suas expressões. Em busca de mais explicações, foi no silêncio de ambos que encontrou a resposta. Os olhos se arregalaram junto com a boca que se abriu para emitir som algum.

- Por que ele faria algo assim? – perguntou.

- Não sei. Deidara sempre foi o mais difícil de todos de se entender. – respondeu o namorado.

Sakura olhou mais uma vez para toda a fumaça e a demolição. Apenas uma coisa veio em sua mente.

- Ino! – disse apenas, olhando para o Uchiha como que se ele fosse capaz de entender todo o pensamento não expresso pela kunoichi.

- Pra quem praticamente morreu, ela até que se recuperou bem rapidinho nee – disse o peixe apenas olhando a menina correr na direção da fumaça.

- Hnf vamos Kisame-san. – disse Itachi já andando na mesma direção para onde Sakura corria.

.:.

- Hidan...

Foi o platinado a primeira pessoa que a rosada encontrou, ele tinha vários sinais de queimadura pelo rosto e pelos braços, mas nenhum sinal sequer de dor, muito menos de que sentia algo nas queimaduras graves por seu corpo. Ele tinha o corpo desfalecido de Ino em seus braços, ela não apresentava nenhum sinal de queimaduras, o que levou Sakura a teoria de que havia sido protegida da explosão por alguma coisa. Ou alguém.

Ele largou a loira no chão diante aos pés da kunoichi e reclamou algo com um murmúrio. Haruno achou que ele andava de forma estranha, e temeu o que se passou em sua cabeça. Com delicadeza depositou a mão no ombro do imortal e o virou de costas para si. Esta estava completamente queimada, em carne exposta e torrada.

- Faz cócegas. – ele debochou, quando Haruno o virou para olhar suas costas.

- Vamos cuidar de você. – ela disse já deixando que o chakra verde tomasse conta de sua mão.

- Eu sou imortal Sakura-san, cuida da loira maluca e teimosa antes que tenhamos mais baixas por aqui. – disse com dificuldade, e a médica até pode perceber, certa vergonha.

- O que Jashin-sama pensa sobre se salvar a vida de alguém? – perguntou o virando novamente. Ele deu de ombros antes de lhe responder.

Não havia duvidas do que tinha acontecido ali, Ino apenas estava viva por ter sido protegida pelo platinado, que queimou-se em seu lugar. Tinha muitas coisas que Sakura poderia ter dito sobre as ações do imortal, mas preferiu respeitar a forma como ele se mostrava envergonhado pela atitude atípica de sua parte.

- Se não houvessem pecados para se redimir, nenhuma religião faria sentido. – disse com simplicidade.

- Claro, salvar a vida de uma pessoa deve ser mesmo um pecado gravíssimo. – disse negando com a cabeça e se agachando para começar a examinar Ino. – E... Deidara? – perguntou com receio.

- Não sobrou nem mesmo as raízes das árvores presas ao chão. Não acho que vamos encontrar alguma... – travou olhando o olhar pesaroso da menina sobre si, e continuou com cautela. – algum pedaço dele por aí. Ahh Kakuso-san aí está você. – disse com surpresa e felicidade, atraindo a tenção da rosada que os olhava sem deixar de lidar com Ino.

- Kakuso-san, você está bem? – ela perguntou.

- Uhum, mas senti o tremor mesmo estando doze metros abaixo do solo.

Itachi e Kisame também chegaram, logo a primeira coisa que fizeram foi examinar todo o local. Sakura disse com um fino brilhar no fundo de sua íris, que podia sentir o chakra de Deidara com força. Mas sua esperança foi desfeita quando o Uchiha lhe explicou que o chakra do loiro que havia explodido, e como a poeira, permaneceria ali naquele local por muito tempo ainda. Após isso ela se focou em Ino, a loira não estava mal, mas era uma desculpa para manter Sakura ali, de cabeça baixa escondendo algumas lágrimas. Diferente deles, ela não estava tão acostumada assim com a morte a ponto de a tratar com tamanha frieza.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou Kakuso sem querer se mostrar preocupado com o platinado, Itachi e Kisame estavam tão concentrados em outras coisas que se quer davam atenção aos outros dois membros.

- Eu realmente não sei, quando percebi já estava cobrindo o corpo da menina. – confessou. – Nee Kakuso-san, você vai conseguir dar um jeito nisso, não vai?

- Nada menos profissional, ela é a líder agora, tem estar segura mesmo. Mas é muito estranho isso vindo logo de você. – riu.

– Nee Kakuso-san, você vai conseguir dar um jeito nisso, não vai? – perguntou, sem querer estender o aquele assunto constrangedor para si.

- Nós temos uma excelente médica na equipe agora, por que você insiste nos meus tratamentos primitivos?

- Não me faça perguntas difíceis de se responder. E pare de falar como que se você não fosse cuidar de mim.

- Eu não disse que não vou cuidar das suas queimaduras, apenas perguntei por que. – justificou e sem esperar por respostas que jamais viriam, continuou. – onde está lhe incomodando mais? – perguntou com tranqulidade, como se estivessem falando de um corte pequeno num dedo.

- As costas com certeza, o braço eu quase nem sinto, mas tenho certeza que meu rosto está horrível, e eu não quero meu rosto horrível. – Kakuso riu.

- Vamos ver suas costas, depois o seu braço e por último, o seu precioso rostinho.

.:.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o eremita estendendo à loira um xícara fumegante de chá.

- Não. Mas agradeço muito o seu apoio. – disse se sentando na cama e aceitando o que lhe era ofertado.

- Sei que não é hora para isso, mas tenho que lhe dizer que os AMBUS não conseguiram encontrar Danzou em parte nenhuma.

- Uma hora ele aparece. Jiraya, eu tenho um pedido muito importante a lhe fazer.

- Diga.

- Não vai demorar nada para Naruto vir me procurar ou procurar sozinho por respostas sobre como seu sensei morreu, principalmente depois das mortes fantasiosas que demos à Ino e Sakura. Etto... nenhuma missão é tão longa assim, não da mais pra ficar inventando imprevistos para que ele fique fora disso tudo. Também preciso declarar as duas meninas desertoras oficialmente e...

- Tsunade – ele a interrompeu. - Apenas descanse por um momento. Deixe que de Naruto cuido eu, ele não vai se envolver nessa lambança, ou pelo menos vou evitar até o limite que esse momento chegue. Vamos ter um breve período de trégua por agora, e se você me permitir quero mandar alguns poucos espiões atrás dos ninjas que não voltaram.

- Faça o que achar melhor. E mande Shizune trazer o meu Sake, eu mereço beber pelo menos um pouquinho.

.:.

Alheios à nuvem gigante e espessa que parecia ter encoberto o mundo naqueles últimos dias, o silêncio na sede da Akatsuki trazia ao casal ali, o reino de paz que tanto desejavam. O ruivo portador do Rinnegan traçava tranquilo alguns traços no que parecia ser um mapa, e sua escudeira de mechas azuladas dormia profundamente na cama que ficava meio que ao lado da escrivaninha.

O rosto fino e cadavérico estava quase rechonchudo, os dedos inchados, os seios doloridos e um sono que parecia sem fim. Konan quase não tinha desejos, e apesar dos quilos extras, não havia excesso de gordura em seu corpo, apenas uma bela e redonda barriga. A repentina calma em sua vida, fazia com que a gestação prosseguisse bem, ali naquele lugar ela conseguia dormir tranqüila, sem medo de acordar às pressas por uma invasão ou coisas piores.

Pein viu com o canto do olho quando ela começou a se mexer de um lado para outro na cama, como que se o sono começasse a lhe ser desconfortável, e parou o que fazia para apenas a olhar. Ainda dormindo, deixou alguns gemidos incômodos saírem e a mão que levou ao ventre expandido fez o ruivo temer algo ruim, e se levantou para sentar ao seu lado na cama. Sorriu-lhe ao perceber-lhe com os olhos abertos.

- Tá ruim o sono, tenshi?

- Não, eu to morrendo de sono, sua filha é que não quer mais dormir. – ela brincou.

- Talvez ela esteja com fome. – arriscou.

- Ou talvez esteja treinando taijutsu. Ela não para de se mexer.

- Você pode sentir? – perguntou, como que se por sua cabeça esta fosse a primeira vez que se deu de conta de que ela provavelmente sentiria qualquer movimento de um ser vivo que estava nadando no útero dela.

- É claro que sim. E você também se quiser. – respondeu com bom humor, logo pegando uma das mãos do companheiro e a colocando em um canto específico da barriga onde o bebe provavelmente estava achando muito legal dar pontapés.

O ruivo se assustou e simplesmente sorriu, preenchendo o lugar silencioso com sua risada. Aquilo era estranho, bobo e incompreensivelmente gratificante, sem tirar sua mão do lugar especifico selou os lábios da azulada. Um ato de pura felicidade.

- Nee obrigada. – disse alisando a lateral do rosto do ruivo. – Você cumpriu a promessa que fez a mim quando nos conhecemos naquela guerra. Você se tornou minha família, e agora está me presenteando com outra. Uma inteiramente nossa.

- Você acha que nós estamos prontos pra...

E o ruivo não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, ele olhou para a azulada que o mirava com o mesmo olhar preocupado. Claro que eles nunca imaginariam, mas o bebe em desenvolvimento entre eles também havia sentido o grande e repentino desequilíbrio na natureza, por isso estivera tão inquieto.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou ao ruivo.

Alterações na natureza eram constantes num mundo cheio de ninjas e suas batalhas. Mas Konan nunca tinha sentido nada tão significativo, tão forte e que causasse um desequilíbrio tão grande.

- Não sei. É parecido com um terremoto, mas foi tão perto e tão forte que seria impossível não ter sentido o abalo aqui.

- Então pode ser um desequilíbrio causado por um... – ela escolheu as palavras.

Pensou em um Jinjuriki, mas não queria dizer isso, temendo que a aproximação de um deles fosse fazer o namorado querer correr atrás daquela aberração. Odiava aquelas criaturas.

- Shinobi? – resolveu dizer por fim, arrancando uma risada contida do ruivo.

- Eu teria previsto se houvesse um jinchuuriki em nosso caminho. – disse alisando algumas mechas do cabelo azul. - Mas eu vou ter que ir checar de qualquer forma. – disse sério dessa vez.

- Eu vou com você. – disse já fazendo menção de se levantar.

- De jeito nenhum. Você vai ficar aqui com os corpos, vou levar um deles comigo.

- Eu nunca deixei de acompanhar você em missão alguma. A gravidez não é...

- Eu só vou checar Konan. – a cortou. – Não vai demorar nada, por favor, fique aqui. – disse já se erguendo da cama e dando-lhe as costas.

Após a partida do namorado, Konan não quis mais ficar na cama também. E mesmo isso não sendo o que Pein lhe pedira para fazer, vestiu a capa negra e ficou pronta para partir caso qualquer um dos corpos que havia ficado ali com ela lhe desse a notícia de alguma batalha.

.:.

- Imortal ou não, isso vai infeccionar. Você vai ter que conversar com a Sakura depois, ok.

- Meu rosto ficou muito feio? – perguntou choramingando, olhando fixamente o mais velho que ainda estava analisando seu braço.

- Como que se você já tivesse sido bonito algum dia. – respondeu com deboche, sem se quer tirar os olhos dos ferimentos do companheiro.

- Hey pombinhos, nós temos que ir. Sakura está preocupada porque Ino ainda não acordou. – Kisame disse com todo seu _bom humor. _

- OK. "Vamo cimbora". – disse o platinado recolhendo o braço queimado.

- Acho que devíamos ficar pra trás... – começou Kakuso, mas fora cortado.

- Ta de brincadeira? Eu to louco pra chegar em casa.

- Por que estão demorando tanto? – Itachi apareceu no local.

- Eles ainda estão decidindo o lugar da lua de mel. – brincou o peixe, já dando as costas ao lugar, voltando para onde estavam Sakura e Ino.

- Hunf.. – o moreno apenas revirou os olhos e seguiu o azulado.

Os outros dois nada quiseram dizer, todos os membros da organização viviam trocando farpas uns com os outros. Se retrucassem tudo o que fosse dito, acabariam um matando aos outros. Ao chegarem no local onde estavam todos os outros, Sakura logo veio na direção do platinado.

- Vou cuidar de você assim que chegarmos lá Hidan-san. – garantiu em breves palavras e passou a frente do grande grupo para ter algumas breves palavras com o namorado que iria na frente da comitiva.

Kisame pegou o corpo desacordado da loira em seus braços e se pos logo atrás da rosada, para partir seguindo Itachi. Sakura ia logo atrás deste, mas antes de começar a correr apontou para os imortais e disse em breves palavras.

- Hidan pela esquerda, Kakuso pela direita. – Nenhum deles ali queria novas surpresas, não estavam em condições físicas e nem mentais para mais.

Correram como se suas vidas dependessem disso, cada um por seus motivos reclusos em especial. Itachi cuidando para guiar o grupo pelo melhor caminho, Kisame fora incumbido de manter a integridade do corpo desacordado da então líder daquela organização. Sakura ia atrás cuidando da retaguarda, não sabia o caminho para aquela sede que iam, apenas seguia Kisame enquanto não perdia o foco do que deixavam para trás. Havia tanta energia de Deidara espalhada por tudo ali que ir embora era quase como abandonar o loiro explosivo.

Hidan corria em um meio termo entre o espaço deixado entre Kisame e Sakura, pela esquerda e Kakuso assumia a mesma posição pela direita. O braço esquerdo de Hidan, que não estava queimado e nem lesionado, levava firme sua foice enquanto o platinado fazia o seu trabalho sem se quer pensar nas queimaduras graves em seu corpo. Do outro lado, Kakuso apenas se mantinha sério, focado na parte do trabalho que fora destinado a si.

Todos simplesmente pararam de súbito quando o moreno a frente parou, poucos metros de uma figura completamente conhecida e um corpo que era extensão do seu próprio. Não esperavam encontrar Pein pelo caminho, mas era possível prever que o ruivo, ou/e Konan tinham sentido o que aconteceu.

- Estão faltando alguns. – foi tudo o que disse, olhando para o grupo incompleto.

- Madara e Deidara estão mortos. – Itachi lhe respondeu de pronto, com seriedade.

- Sentimos um grande desequilíbrio na natureza.

- Este foi Deidara. – Disse Kakuso, explicando com poucas palavras o que o ruivo entenderia.

- Entendo. E Hidan? – perguntou mirando o platinado.

- A loirinha teimosa ali correu pra dentro da explosão. Até onde me informaram, ela é a nova líder. – respondeu o imortal.

- Bom trabalho. – disse por dizer. – Então, virou mesmo uma guerra. – disse em tom de afirmação.

- Konoha. Não foi nada fácil, eles estão cada vez melhores. – disse Kisame.

- É mas até então o maior causador de encrencas foi o irmão mais novo do Uchiha. – completou Hidan.

- Sasuke é considerado desertor por Konoha, duvido muito que suas ações tenham relação com as investidas da vila da folha. Sabemos o que eles procuram, e não é a mesma coisa que o que Sasuke quer. – disse a até então calada Haruno.

- Tentamos omitir suas identidades justamente para não gerar uma guerra. – disse o ruivo.

- Desculpe. Madara tinha seus próprios planos, e nos manipulou com facilidade. Nada disso teria acontecido se o time de Sasuke não tivesse nos encontrado, fizemos questão de mostrar que havia um Uchiha com Mangekyou na equipe, só isso serviu de chamarisco, Sasuke tinha certeza de que iria encontrar Itachi lá.

- Certo. Vamos voltar todos logo para a sede, se é guerra que eles querem, nos vamos nos preparar para isso. Vamos cuidar dos nossos feridos e bolar um bom plano de guerra.

- Ainda temos muitas coisas a lhe contar sobre Madara, o encontro com Sasuke e o tempo em que Ino e eu estivemos perdidas.

- Sinto as diferenças no seu chakra daqui. Teremos tempo para isso na segurança do nosso lar.

continua

eu sei que vcs esperavam mais, eu fiquei muito tempo sem postar e o chapie foi morno

mas eh assim que eu to me sentindo, as MPs que muitos (que não tiveram coragem de mandar reviews) me mandaram me deixaram bem pra baixo. Mas logo eu volto ao normal.

Quanto ao chapie anterior eu só vou dizer que: vou continuar seguindo o plot original dessa fic independente da quantidade de desaforos que me mandam por MP

Bom... e pra aqueles poucos que me conhecem bem, sabem que o que eu gosto mesmo eh de Yaoi, eu não quero transformar essa fic num Yaoi, até pq as personagens principais sempre foram Ino, Sakura e Konan. Mas os momentinhos shonen ai entre o Kakuso e o Hidan saíram tão naturais daqui que não me deu vontade de tirar. Oficialmente eles não tem nada, até tiveram seus hentais mais La pro começo da fic... mas nada os impede nee ^.~

Mto obrigada aquelas outras pessoas, as que me importam de verdade, eh vc mesmo aí que acompanha a fic, vai lah no MSN e nas MPs me cobrar atts e se presta a deixar um reviewzinho no fim mesmo querendo meu pescoço por demorar eras pra postar. Vocês que escutam (lêem) meus desabafos e compreendem minha falta de tempo. Vocês me inspiram e é por vocês que essa historia vai até o fim ^.~

Fim esse que está pertinho... até agora eu calculei o fim pro 40 ^.~ se nem que com a minha velocidade eh bem capaz de dar mais um ano de fic kkkk /apanha mto.

Bjkinhas ^.~


	33. Inércia

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **33 de _indeterminado_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto, a fanfiction pertence a mim

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **

**Comentários: **Aos desenformados, chegou a hora de postar chapies dessa fica até que ela finalmente acabe. Serão na média 2 chapies por mês, e eu falo mais sobre isso lá no fim.

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_33. INÉRCIA

_Por Kami-chan_

Como determinado em um pedido mudo, os Akatsukis seguiram em silêncio para sua casa. Pain e Itachi à frente, ambos determinados em apenas seguir em frente. Seguidos pelos outros, cada um com seu cansaço e pesar pessoal.

Ao cruzarem as portas ocultas de um esconderijo subterrâneo, os líderes da comitiva logo encontraram o anjo azulado, em pé, os esperando com olhos cheios de perguntas e aflição. Sakura deu uma olhada geral na peça comunal ampla sem conseguir conter um suspiro pesado, estava cansada de uma forma como nunca se sentira. Mas finalmente, estava em casa.

- Hidan, assim que possível vou cuidar de você. Kakuso-san, será que você... – disse a rosada sem concluir a pergunta que dirigira ao mais velho.

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido dessas queimaduras enquanto você estiver ocupada com a loira. – respondeu o velho.

- Devo deixar ela onde? – Kisame se infiltrou na conversa, referindo-se à Ino.

- A sala da enfermaria. – disse Konan. – Há uma maca lá, e alguns equipamentos médicos. São do tempo da guerra Sakura...

- Vão servir, não se preocupe. – respondeu a rosada.

- Vamos todos para lá, Hidan e Kakuso também, precisamos de todas as informações. – disse Pain.

A peça citada era anexa à sala do líder, Sakura nunca tinha estado ali antes, e nem tinha os escutado falar daquele lugar, mas tudo lhe indicava que aquele esconderijo era muito mais antigo. Devia ter sido usado muito antes.

- Nada como o lar da gente! – comentou Hidan.

Os Akatsukis caminhavam tão despreocupadamente por aquele ambiente, que por meros instantes deixaram a rosada com certa inveja. Era bobagem, não estava em casa, eles estavam. Ela não conhecia nada ali, não sabia nem se mexer naquele lugar sombrio e gélido.

Num ato involuntário, se viu abraçando o próprio corpo, agarrando-se aos próprios braços. Por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer? Sua vida e de Ino estavam começando a ficar boas, ela estava quase conseguindo afirmar que se sentia feliz em um lugar.

Como daria a notícia à Ino? De qualquer forma isso seria como uma bomba relógio. Sentiu os olhos arderem, e o nome de Sasuke ecoou em sua mente, trazendo junto um sentimento de raiva tão intenso. Não se lembrava de se sentir assim antes, esse era um novo sentimento seu, mas não se importava, seus dentes crispados com força cismavam apenas em pensar que o sacrifício de Deidara tinha arrastado consigo a vida desgraçada do Uchiha vingativo. Isso devia servir de consolo.

Konan abriu uma porta que ela não assimilou onde ficava, em um dos corredores daquele lugar que lhe parecia apenas um refúgio temporário, não seu novo lar. A rosada sentiu mãos sobre seus ombros e um sorriso pequeno e acolhedor vindo de seu namorado, que lhe tirava a capa pesada e suja da organização. Em seguida Itachi fez a mesma coisa com suas próprias vestes.

Todos tão confortáveis com aquele silêncio. Cada um deles era tão acostumado com a morte, que quase parecia que para os vivos ali, a ausência de uns não era nada além de... uma simples ausência. No fundo, ela não queria ficar assim.

Todos entraram em silencio na pequena sala, Hidan sentou-se ao contrario em uma cadeira que havia mais ao fundo, deixando as pernas abertas em torno dos ferros que sustentavam o encosto, que servia de apoio para seus braços. Kakuso logo se juntou a ele, em pé às suas costas, podia cuidar daquelas queimaduras e se manter alerta a reunião sem grandes esforços.

Ino foi depositada com cuidado sobre a única maca no local, enquanto Konan se ocupava acender todas as luzes, extremamente fortes, tão contraditórias ao restante daquele lugar sombrio. Sakura foi atrás da azulada, vedo-a tirar vários soros de um armário com agilidade, jogando alguns para Kakuso. A rosada estava mais ocupada em avaliar os materiais que o local oferecia. Itachi acendeu o fogo da lareira de pedra que tinha li, e a rosada não se demorou para encher uma chaleira de estanho e pendurar a mesma no suporte de ferro que havia suspenso sobre o fogo alto.

Queria deixar Ino limpa, mas havia coisas mais importantes. Os olhos da rosada quase brilharam ao reconhecer acima da maca onde Ino estava a ponteira de um encanamento para oxigênio. Não demorou ao procurar pelas várias gavetinhas do local uma sonda longa e uma cânula fina.

A movimentação da rosada atraiu o olhar de Konan, e ao ver Sakura conectar a sonda de borracha a ponteira do oxigênio, Konan automaticamente removeu o pequeno pote plástico conectado a ponteira, encontrando um nunca usado antes no armário, completando o mesmo com água destilada e o conectando novamente. Havia tanto tempo que ninguém usava aquele local, desejava com toda sua força que aqueles equipamentos funcionassem ainda. Logo todos viam Sakura desenrolar a cânula e passar a mesma pela cabeça de Ino, conectando a ponta na sonda e a outra parte ser encaixada diretamente nas duas aberturas das narinas de Ino. Um sorriso feliz se abriu no rosto de Konan ao ver a rosada torcer o pequeno registro e abrir o oxigênio, fazendo um som característico, junto com as borbulhas da água no potinho. Estava funcionando.

- Ino aspirou muita fumaça da explosão, que além de tóxica lesiona os órgãos da respiração. Eu consegui revestir faringe, laringe, traquéia e até o esôfago com chakra lá na floresta mesmo, mas os pulmões são detalhistas demais, eu vou levar tempo até induzir o corpo dela a filtrar isso tudo. Infelizmente acredito que Ino precisará de auxilio mecânico para respirar muito em breve. Konan, eu vou precisar ter um ventilador em mãos quando isso acontecer.

- Ventilador? Você diz, aquela coisa com canos que entram pela boca da pessoa? – a azulada questionou realmente sem entender muito sobre as coisas que Sakura tinha dito. – Kakuso-san, você e Sasori-san eram as duas pessoas que cuidavam disso aqui.

- Orochimaru trouxe um ventilador, ele não é moderno, mas funcionou quando Sasori precisou. A parte mecânica dele está ali. – disse apontando para onde Itachi estava.

O moreno virou para trás e reconheceu o objeto alto sobre um suporte de rodinhas. Procurou o fio, testando-o na luz, o equipamento velho funcionava.

- Posso arrumar tubos e cânulas estéreis pra você. E deixar isso limpo também. – disse o moreno em tom baixo.

- Faça um clone e mande-o atrás desses tubos junto com um corpo meu Itachi. Precisamos nos manter juntos para falar sobre tudo isso que vem acontecendo. – Disse Pain, e o moreno apenas concordou, movendo os dedos sem nem mesmo olhar para o clone que já dispensava na companhia de um dos Cinco.

- Sakura-san, o estado de Ino-san é grave? – a voz de Kisame irrompeu a sala.

- Se ela fosse um ser humano qualquer, ou se nós contássemos apenas com a medicina convencional, sim. Mas as técnicas shinobi estão avançadas, incêndios e explosões são o que há de mais comum em uma guerra, que é a maior área de atuação de um medi-nin, com certeza. – A rosada respondeu e suspirou pesado, virando de costas para os demais, voltando sua atenção para Ino. - Nós fomos muito relapsos, deixamos que virasse uma guerra. – disse pesarosa, indignada consigo mesma por ter falhado assim tão miseravelmente em sua primeira missão pela Akatsuki.

- Não acredito que apenas isso tenha sido o suficiente para estourar uma guerra. – completou Kakuso sem parar o que fazia nas costas de Hidan, lavando as feias queimaduras com soro.

- Na verdade, penso que a união dos fatos contribuíram. As meninas sumiram de sua vila e nós automaticamente fomos julgados culpados, e assinamos essa sentença ao forjar a morte das duas. Baixamos a nossa guarda preocupados com Konoha, e até hoje não sabemos de onde veio o ataque a nossa sede, fato é não foram eles. No meio disso ainda tinham os espiões da folha, que pegaram com destreza nosso ponto de vulnerabilidade. Eles sabiam que nós estávamos separados. – disse Itachi.

- Tanto movimento chamou muita atenção. Era cedo demais para mandar as meninas em missão, Ino matou o ANBU Sai bem debaixo dos narizes deles. – completou Kisame, que parecia muito atento aos movimentos de Sakura.

- E o nosso maior erro foi mandar Sakura passear por aí se passando por uma Uchiha, principalmente ao lado de Madara. Uma Uchiha não conhecida acompanhada de outro com o Mangekyou era unir a fome e vontade de comer de Sasuke. – Itachi tomou a palavra mais uma vez, internamente se culpando por não ter evitado isso.

- O que de fato Madara queria? – perguntou Pain.

- Atrair Sasuke para uma armadilha, queria matá-lo para que ele não fosse capaz de chegar até Itachi. Mas ele sabia que talvez já estivesse fraco demais para isso, era seu plano desde o começo me ter por perto na hora de sua morte. – Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar algo, a rosada se pronunciou.

- Madara está morto. – Itachi disse olhando diretamente para Konan, que de todos ali, era a pessoa mais próxima de seu sensei. – Mas passou seus olhos para Sakura antes disso.

- É mais do que isso, sinto seu chakra difuso ao meu, e há memórias dele em seu subconsciente. Penso que enquanto estive desacordada.. sei lá, é como se ele me ensinasse a lidar com isso dentro de minha cabeça, mas ele já estava morto quando eu apaguei então é tudo confuso demais.

- Sabe-se muito pouco sobre as extensões do poder de Madara. – disse Itachi ao observar a expressão confusa da rosada.

- O que houve enquanto estiveram fora? – perguntou Pain.

- Madara era responsável pelo caminho que trilharíamos, ele tinha que ser o mais longo para desviarmos a atenção do mundo sobre a organização separada rumo ao novo esconderijo. Mas ele queria atrair Sasuke para uma armadilha, e conseguiu, eu só fui capaz de perceber o chakra conhecido quando já era tarde demais. Lutamos, Ino e eu matamos nossos adversários e então Madara me chamou. Era estranho porque era evidente que a luta deles fora completamente dentro de genjutsus. A partir daí lembro de poucas coisas. Ele me chamou, disse coisas estranhas e eu senti uma dor sobrehumana, meus olhos queimavam. Eu gritei muito de dor, mas então, tão rápido como veio, foi.

- Creio que mandar Sakura ao Tsukuyomi foi uma das últimas coisas que ele fez antes de morrer. – disse Itachi.

- Como assim? – quis saber Konan.

- Madara sabia que era o fim, tinha que dar um jeito de tirar Sakura de lá, pois com sua morte ela ficaria presa naquele mundo para sempre. Então ele ativou o mecanismo de autodefesa mais simples dos nossos olhos, é como se eles agissem de forma espontânea ao entrar em contato com outro Sharingan. É muito simples, apenas eu tenho esses olhos, logo, apenas eu seria capaz de encontrá-la. Entretanto ao entrar em contato com o Sahringan de Sasuke, Sakura criou um Amaterasu. E ao entrar em contato com o olho do copy ninja Kakashi ela o levou para o mundo paralelo de Totsuka, ele está morto.

- Ino estava ferida também quando encontramos as meninas, ela disse ter lutado com Kakashi, e confirmou que tinha jogado o corpo de Madara no rio. A loira invadiu o hospital da vila propositadamente para chamar nossa atenção. – Completou Kisame.

- Nesse meio tempo Hidan e eu ficamos pelo caminho, lutando contra Konohas. – acrescentou Kakuso.

- Nós também encontramos Konohas pelo caminho, como Sakura ainda não estava tão acostumada com a luz clara por ter recém despertado, decidimos nos separar. – disse Kisame. – Ino e Deidara seguiram em frente, enquanto nós ficamos pra trás.

- Os konohas receberam uma ordem de recuo, e assim fizeram os que sobreviveram. – disse Itachi.

- Nós seguimos para encontrá-los e encontramos já Deidara lutando contra Sasuke. Foi uma bela luta, mas Sasuke tinha a vantagem. Quando percebemos as intenções de Deidara eu segui por baixo da terra, Hidan correu para tirar Ino de lá. – disse Kakuso.

- Mas ela se soltou e voltou para o perímetro da explosão, por sorte não adentrou muito os nove quilômetros. Pelo menos Deidara conseguiu, não é? Não tem como Uchiha Sasuke ter saído vivo daquela explosão. – Concluiu Hidan.

- Bom, é um inimigo a menos para nos preocuparmos. – Disse Konan passando uma mão por entre as mechas de cabelo, estava preocupada com o rumo das coisas.

Olhou para Sakura envolvida com Ino, havia chakra saindo de suas mãos que estavam sobre um dos pulmões da loira. Mas sua expressão ficou ainda mais séria ao dirigir seu olhar para o moreno Uchiha, ele tinha os olhos fechados, ainda mais apertados que o normal, a azulada chamou por seu nome atraindo a atenção de todos, principalmente de Sakura. Havia se esquecido que enquanto todos ali falavam de um inimigo, Itachi estava falando do irmão. Mas o moreno apenas suspirou em resposta.

- Itachi-san – dessa vez foi a voz de sua Sakura que o chamou, e em resposta, abriu os olhos.

- Sasuke não está morto. – disse com suavidade, aquilo era simplesmente uma informação.

Sakura apenas deu as costas ao namorado, enraivecida. Como aquilo era possível? Sasuke não podia estar vivo ainda, não enquanto Deidara estava morto e Ino em uma situação tão ruim. Havia uma raiva incontida e desconhecida em si, apenas voltou a lidar em Ino e pouco ouviu quando Pain determinou que até que a líder acordasse ele se manteria em seu posto.

Os membros foram dispensados. Hidan disse que precisava de um banho e de um bom sono, ele ficaria em seu quarto até que a rosada tivesse um tempo para ver-lhe as feridas. O clone mandado por Itachi logo retornou como que tinha ido buscar e ainda um pouco mais de coisas que poderiam ser necessárias.

Ino realmente precisou ser entubada pela rosada e agora respirava com auxilio do ventilador mecânico. Sua situação era pior do que a rosada previra, e ela agora estava sendo monitorada por aparelhos, respirando também através dos mesmos. E ela estava terminando de lavar o corpo da amiga, cobrindo a mesma com um fino lençol quando sentiu um par de mãos em seus ombros, estava tão consumida pelo ódio que nem percebeu a aproximação de Itachi.

- Como ela está? – perguntou com calma em sua voz.

- Indo. – A rosada respondeu vagamente. – Não posso ir mais rápido, não tenho chakra suficiente e também não posso correr o risco de ficar sem chakra. Sem falar que ele está vibrando de uma forma diferente, é instável e difícil de se controlar.

- Você já tentou separar o chakra de Madara do seu? – perguntou o moreno, fazendo Sakura rir. Como se um chakra fosse água e o outro óleo, e fosse fácil assim separar. – Você está bem? – perguntou ignorando a risada debochada dela.

- Bem? Você quer saber se eu estou bem? – ela quase gritou, segurando as duas mãos firmes na maca onde Ino estava. – Eu pareço bem pra você?

- Sakura... – a atitude da médica surpreendeu o Uchiha, que chegou a soltar o ombro da amada para se afastar e a admirar melhor.

- Por causa de Sasuke, Madara está morto, eu matei Kakashi-sensei. Por causa daquele imbecil Deidara está morto, e Ino não está em uma situação muito melhor. Sabe o que estava me deixando razoavelmente bem? Saber que aquele desgraçado tinha sido morto por Deidara, mas não, você veio com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo dizer que o seu irmãozinho ainda está vivo. Me desculpe se eu não sou capaz de ver meus amigos mortos e ficar bem. Desculpe se eu não tenho a mesma experiência que você. – crispou, jogando todas as palavras juntas, sem sequer pensar no que dizia.

O Uchiha apenas a escutava, suas palavras lhe seriam ferinas se não fossem tão sofridas. Sabia que Sakura estava pouco a pouco derrubando suas barreiras, trazendo de volta uma versão sua que ele mesmo pensava ter suprimido por completo. Estava mais espontâneo, mais feliz, até gostava de sorrir quando o motivo era ela. A Haruno estava o puxando de volta para a vida que ele queria ter para si, mas que tinha aberto mão por motivos maiores.

E mesmo com as palavras mau escolhidas, Sakura não o ofendia. Na verdade, a dor contida nelas o machucava. Ele estava muito mais perdido do que imaginava. Sem palavras como suporte, apenas virou a menina entre seus braços e a abraçou em silencio, palavras não eram nem um pouco necessárias.

E não precisou de muito mais que o toque suave dos dedos finos entre as mechas de seus cabelos para desencadear o choro na rosada. As lágrimas rolavam com força, sendo escondidas no peito do namorado, o desespero com que deixavam os olhos da Haruno mostrando o quanto a mesma tinha se mantido forte até o momento, escondendo e reprimindo toda a angustia que sentia, o ódio. Eram sentimentos novos demais, e intensos demais. Ela também estava abalada demais, confusa e desorientada quanto a sua nova realidade. E o Uchiha que era ali que morava a diferença entre Sakura e Ino. Sakura era perfeita, tinha força, chakra, inteligência e até mesmo liderança, mas tudo acabava quando o desconhecido se colocava diante de si. Quando as coisas mudavam demais Sakura se via completamente perdida.

- O ódio é o sentimento que move os Uchihas, tudo o que você sentir tenderá a pender para o ódio. Então você terá que aprender a controlá-lo se não quiser ficar como um verdadeiro Uchiha. – disse de forma calma alisando seu rosto, limpando algumas lágrimas que escorriam ali.

Aos poucos a rosada fora se acalmando, sem nunca deixar os braços do namorado. Estava tão cansada, mas somente agora parecia se dar conta disso. Tentou se concentrar mais uma vez no calor daquele abraço, e no carinho daquele toque em sua pele, eles pareciam fazer a raiva se esvair lentamente. Mas seu momento fora interrompido pelo som da porta, e pela voz de Kakuso que ecoou pelo ambiente.

- Sakura-san, você precisa descansar. Vou ficar aqui para você tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Aproveita para dormir um pouco também. – disse o mais velho.

- Kakuso-san tem razão, Ino precisa de você bem. Aproveite para descansar agora. – reforçou Itacchi.

- Eu vou. – disse a rosada se soltando dos braços de Itachi. – Já fiz tudo o que podia hoje, é só monitorar ela. Por favor Kakuso-san, não hesite em chamar se for preciso.

- Chamarei. – concordou o mais velho, sabia que para a médica descansar teria que a assegurar de Ino ficaria muito bem. – Durma um pouco, você passou por muitas coisas em muito poucos dias.

.:.

- Qééé? Como assim eu não posso ver a baa-chan? Erro-senin, saia da frente da porta. – Naruto fez birra, franzindo o cenho e colocando uma mão em cada lado da cintura de forma como julgou intimidadora.

- Ela está descansando Naruto. Você também deveria estar. – disse o eremita.

- Não há meios, não antes de eu vingar a morte do Kakashi sensei. E a única pessoa que pode me dizer como isso aconteceu é a velhota. ITAIII – terminou a frase levando a mão à cabeça, para alisar o local onde fora atingido por Jiraya.

- Respeito com os mais velhos garoto, principalmente com a Hokage. – ralhou o velho.

- Etto Erro-senin, você devia estar me ajudando com essa vingança afinal o Kakashi- sensei era descendente seu.

- Descen... ahh mas de onde você tirou isso? – perguntou indignado.

- Ora sensei, ele foi aluno do teu aluno ne

- Pare de besteiras Naruto, nem parece que está vivendo o luto do seu mestre. – o velho falou sério agora, fazendo Naruto baixar os olhos, expondo uma tristeza que ele estava lutando bravamente para não se deixar tomar.

- Sinto que vou sufocar se não fizer alguma coisa. Eu estou ficando sozinho de novo. – disse contendo uma grossa lágrima. – Sasuke, Sakura, Sai e agora Kakashi-sensei, uma segunda família que me foi dada, e que se foi.

O eremita não hesitou em dar um ou dois passos a frente para passar um braço pelos ombros do pupilo. Naruto era tão novo e conhecia tanta dor que chegava a ser injusto.

- Sei como você se sente, mas você não está sozinho. Nunca vai estar. Mesmo assim, se quiser correr por aí atrás de uma vingança sem sentido, eu peço somente que de um tempo a si mesmo e a Tsunade. Você deve saber que a perda de Kakashi...

- Eu sei que a baa-chan e o Kakashi-sensei estavam juntos. – o cortou.

- Então não a faça sofrer mais Naruto. Eu sei que é difícil, mas de a ela um tempo antes de sofrer de novo, então eu mesmo o ajudo com essa vingança. – disse o mestre, sem a menor intenção de ver Naruto correr por aí atrás da Akatuki, e conseqüentemente atrás das amigas que ele acreditava estarem mortas.

.:.

Dias haviam se passado desde que os Akatsukis haviam se unido novamente. Eles permaneceram em inércia, não estavam empolgados com uma guerra, principalmente porque ainda não conseguiam ver o motivo da mesma. Aquilo era apenas morte em massa por um objetivo nulo, sem interesse algum.

Sakura desconectou a mangueira do ventilador da cânula que invadia a garganta de Ino e sorriu ao comprovar que a amiga já respirava por conta própria, apenas não a destubou por garantia. Estava feliz, sua amiga provavelmente já estava completamente fora de risco. Passou a mão envolta por chakra por todo o corpo da loira, a examinando, buscando por qualquer alteração. Mas em certo ponto seu sorriso murchou e sua expressão entristeceu, foi nesse momento que Hidan entrou na sala. As queimaduras do platinado estavam quase boas, cicatrizadas, mas a rosada ainda lhe fazia curativos e estimulava o crescimento de pele nova com uma pomada.

- Qual o motivo da cara triste? – perguntou largando o copo com qualquer coisa que bebia sobre uma das bancadas do local.

- Ino estava grávida. – disse tirando a mão de cima da amiga.

Aquilo era algo que Sakura tinha descoberto um dia depois de entubar a amiga. Ela sabia que a situação de Ino era péssima para uma gestação recente e as chances dela sofrer um aborto eram grandes demais, mas mesmo assim, Sakura quis apostar. Infelizmente não tinha dado certo, todo o esforço que fez para salvar a vida da amiga provavelmente ceifou a que se desenvolvia dentro de si.

- Que? Mais uma? Isso é o que contagioso? Ou esse povo nunca ouviu falar em camisinha.

- Cala a boca Hidan, ela não está mais grávida.

- Menos mal, vai dizer, daqui um pouco isso aqui ia virar uma creche. Vê se você não engravida também há. – disse apontado para a rosada.

- Hidan, Ino tinha um bebe... do Deidara – a rosada persistiu, com esperança que o platinado entendesse a gravidade de tudo aquilo, afinal, o loiro estava morto, mas Ino tinha ainda um pequeno pedacinho dele em si.

- Barra né – ele disse fazendo uma careta, como que se estar esperando um bebe do loiro fosse algo muito ruim.

- Você não tem sentimento não hem? – gritou sem se preocupar com o que os outros do lado de fora da sala pudessem ouvir.

- Não. – disse de forma simples, pois aquela era a verdade afinal.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a porta fora aberta com brusquidão e pela mesma entraram Konan, Itachi e Kakuso. A voz da pergunta era claramente de Kakuso.

- A Ino estava grávida, mas aparentemente está respirando sozinha de novo. – disse o platinado, como se uma coisa fosse conseqüência da outra.

Tendo como conseqüência de seus atos, um lindo soco no lado direito do rosto. A obra tinha sido de Sakura, a rosada estava com muito esforço, tentando controlar o grande ódio que passara a existir dentro de si com a mistura do chakra de Madara com o seu, mas algumas coisas erma impossíveis de se levar numa boa, também, sempre agira por instinto.

- Sai fora do meu laboratório. – gritou, espumando de raiva.

Kakuso puxou o platinado para fora, dando-lhes alguns cascudos e falando coisas sobre Hidan não saber a hora de calar a boca. Konan passou a mão pela própria barriga, a outra se perdeu pelas mechas do cabelo da loira, sentia a dor em si. Pois sabia que poderia morrer se perdesse aquele ser que ela nem mesmo conhecia, então sabia que a dor de Ino quando acordasse seria dupla.

- Você tem certeza de que ela não está mais grávida? – perguntou Itachi.

- Sim. Seria a única recordação dele.

Continua...

Bom, eu tive q entrar novamente no clima dessa fic, por isso talvez não esteja um chapie mto atraente, mas eu garanto que no próximo jah melhora o/

E não, a Sakura não está grávida Tb OK

Então ta, o que os leitores dessa fic perderam pelo caminho: tomando algumas decisões meio difíceis, parece que finalmente caiu a minha fixa de que se eu não fizesse algo drástico, eu nunca terminaria de postar nenhuma das minhas fictions on line. Para isso criei um jornal expondo meus planos, e como as coisas aconteceriam esse ano para que histórias pudessem ser concluídas; o jornal eh esse aqui .br/kamichan/jornal/322619/planos-perfeitos-xd

Logo em seguida publiquei uma lista de datas certas para a postagem de cada capie, ele foi bolado em cima das informações dadas no jornal dos planos. Se você lê mais alguma fic de minha autoria, sugiro que leia esse jornal AQUI também: .br/kamichan/jornal/338147/2012-fanfics-schedule

Mas se você é somente leitor de O lugar certo para nós, tudo o que você precisa saber é que essa será a única fiction a que eu me dedicarei pelos próximos meses. Pela lista serão 2 chapies por mês, sempre um no dia 15 e outro no último dia do mês. Claro que se me der a louca e eu conseguir postar mais, eu postarei, não vou segurar chapies prontos até a data, ela serve de limite pra mim e não pra vocês.

Então, hoje é 29 de fevereiro e estou postando o 33, pelos meus cálculos iremos até o 40 aqui, logo seguiremos nela até 15 de junho *cansei soh de pensar kk*

Obrigada pela paciência o/

Amo vocês XDD


	34. Onde ainda houver esperança

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **34 de _indeterminado_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **O manga/anime Naruto é de criação do Kishimoto. A ficção que vc lê foi criada por mim, sem nenhum fim lurativo

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **03/03/2012

**Comentários: **Parece bizarro, mas esses capítulos aqui já estavam prontos antes de eu postar o 26 em diante o.o eu sei... mereço umas chibatadas mas, va lah... to aqui neh

Mto obrigada por acompanharem.. estamos cada vez mais perto do fim {obvio}

Mas essa fic vai ser basicamente uma odisséia neh :p

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_34. ONDE AINDA HOUVER ESPERANÇA

_Por Kami-chan_

- Ne Konan-san, seu bebe será uma criança forte e saudável. – disse Sakura terminando de examinar a azulada. – A mamãe por outro lado, está um pouco anêmica, mas nada que uma boa dieta não resolva. Pode se vestir.

- Você não consegue me dizer se será um menino ou uma menina? – Quis saber Konan, largando uma espécie de camisola macia que Sakura tinha lhe pedido para vestir e tomando suas roupas íntimas nas mãos para recolocá-las.

- Nem, isso só com um exame de imagem padrão. – A rosada começou com um suspiro, mas fora interrompida pela outra.

- Que infelizmente não temos como fazer devido ao nosso atual clima de guerra. – Konan completou sua fala.

- Mas para todos os efeitos posso sentir o chakra pulsando forte. Está muito curiosa quanto ao sexo? – Sakura perguntou mesmo estando de costas, preferia dar alguma privacidade para a outra se vestir.

- Na verdade não muito. Estou curiosa quanto as feições do bebe em si e como vamos lidar com essa coisa de ter um filho, mas não estou curiosa com o sexo. Sei que é uma menina, e bom, ela é filha de Nagato, é de se supor as extensões da força deste chakra. – disse já vestida, alisando a barriga bastante saliente. Mesmo com a capa fechada a gestação lhe era evidente.

- Hei não se esqueça que isso é uma combinação dos dois, o chakra dela é forte porque é seu também.

- Você disse "dela" – Konan sorriu. – Concorda comigo que é uma menina, então?

- Tsunade-sama costumava dizer que nunca devia se duvidar da sabedoria de uma mãe. – ambas riram.

Aquela palavra, "mãe" era estranha aos ouvidos de Konan ainda. Ela não se sentia pronta, não sabia se faria as coisas direito. Não se lembrava do que era ter uma mãe, e agora seria uma, era tudo estranho demais. Mas ao mesmo tempo intenso e belo, a azulada suspirou, deixando que seus olhos caíssem sobre o corpo ainda desacordado de Ino, até mesmo o medo da maternidade era um medo gostoso de sentir. A loira não devia ter sido privada disto.

- Você acha que ela sabia? – perguntou se aproximando do leito onde Ino repousava. A pergunta fora incompleta, mas Sakura tinha a entendido, logo se aproximou do leito de Ino também.

- De qualquer forma vou ter que falar quando ela acordar. Por isso é engraçada como a força que há em mim desejando vê-la acordada é a mesma que quer que ela não acorde.

- Ela vai ter que saber lidar com tudo que há sobre seus ombros agora. E você também Sakura – disse buscando os olhos da médica, não tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar com ela desde que tinham voltado. – As diferenças em seu chakra estão fortes, e me assustam. O ódio é o combustível da força dos Uchiha.

- Não se preocupe Konan-san, Itachi está me ajudando a entender isso, e a controlar essa ira que parece nascer de mim. Já posso controlar meu novo chakra, bem como os dons do Sharingan. Mas é claro que sempre há o que se aprender.

- Mesmo se encontrar Sasuke pelo caminho? – quis saber a outra, que lhe escutava com toda atenção. – Mesmo se Ino for a próxima a nos deixar?

- Se eu encontrar Sasuke pelo caminho, ele com certeza terá o que merece de mim. Principalmente se ele cruzar meu caminho para tentar cumprir sua promessa de matar Itachi. Mas isso com certeza não tem nada haver com qual poder corre em minhas veias. Quanto a Ino, sua vaidade não permitirá que ela morra antes de realizar tudo o que almejar.

.:.

Mais dias se passaram, Ino não tinha mais nenhum monitoramento excessivo em si. Ela respirava bem, apenas teimava em despertar. Na opinião de Sakura, que passava tempo integral dentro daquela sala cuidando de sua amiga, Ino parecia até mesmo uma linda princesa de contos de fadas, apenas esperando o beijo do homem certo para despertar. Mas a Haruno sabia que suas histórias estavam muito além de um conto de fadas, e que elas eram o completo avesso daquelas princesas, delicadas e indefesas.

Sakura suspirou, espreguiçando o corpo, estendendo os músculos ao seu limite e sentindo o alívio das articulações voltando ao movimento. Até mesmo bocejou, que horas já seriam? Dentro daquela sala o tempo parecia brincar com os seus sentidos. A rosada ocupava seu tempo fazendo pomadas e elixires cicatrizantes, até mesmo alguns antídotos para alguns venenos comuns, até mesmo remédios para cólica e outras pequenas coisas para o futuro bebe de Konan ela tinha feito. Ainda assim, o tempo não passava.

Hidan já estava curado, ninguém jamais imaginaria que aquele homem um tivera tamanha área do corpo queimada. Konan estava forte, havia mudado alguns hábitos de sua alimentação e tomado algumas pílulas dadas por Sakura que ajudaram a aumentar os níveis dos minerais insuficientes no organismo da azulada. Kisame tinha saído atrás de informações que denunciassem os planos de Konoha, ele também queria encontrar qualquer pequena informação de Sasuke, já que para os Akatsukis, Sasuke e Konoha eram dois inimigos distintos, não apenas um. Pain estava concentrado, usando do máximo do poder do destino para captar qualquer informação ou intuição. E Itachi estava centrado em relembrar quaisquer detalhes de Madara, qualquer ínfima coisa, que antes pudesse ter lhe parecido loucura ou um ato senil, e com base nisso, o moreno ajudava Sakura a encontrar a sintonia perfeita entre o sensei e ela mesma.

Sakura estava cansada, se levantou após se levantar. Passou a mão pelas lâminas que estavam dispostas de forma organizada sobre um palete de madeira ao lado do microscópio. Eram apenas lâminas de estudo, algumas continham legendas com a letra de Kakuso, a letra das outras, ela não fazia ideia de a quem pertenciam. Num ato nostálgico ligou o microscópio e pegou uma lâmina aleatoriamente, logo a preparando devidamente e a colocando sob o foco do microscópio. Tão concentrada na imagem brilhante que se formava sob seus olhos na medida em que ela ajustava o foco que quase nem percebeu uma aproximação, quase.

- Esta é realmente uma imagem muito sexy. – a voz do moreno foi ouvida assim que a porta da sala foi aberta.

Sakura sorriu sem nem tirar os olhos das lentes do microscópio. Itachi estava mesmo mudando de uma forma que nem mesmo o moreno se dava conta, ouvi-lo sair com uma piadinha assim era algo tão, mas tão inimaginável que a rosada apenas pode sorrir. Tentando não se deixar abalar pela forma como todos os pelos de seu corpo se ouriçavam apenas por ouvi-lo falar assim, provavelmente morreria antes de ver Itachi fazer uma piada, logo sua inteligência a fazia realizar que aquilo não tinha sido uma piada. Sakura apenas engoliu em seco.

- Pude sentir seu chakra muito antes do que costumava sentir. – disse tentando desconversar.

- Como era de se esperar, você já está numa sintonia de quase cem por cento com seu chakra. Você realmente aprende as coisas com muita facilidade. O que está fazendo? – perguntou já ao lado da namorada, que só então desencostou a face do aparelho.

- Só sendo nostálgica e estudando um pouquinho. – respondeu sorrindo para o moreno.

- É, eu me apaixonei pela garotinha da professora. – disse de forma baixa, quase um sussurro próximo a orelha da rosada.

Era a segunda brincadeira do moreno, isso para Sakura soava quase como um alarme de emergência. Não havia nada mais estranho que ver Uchiha Itachi naquele clima leve e despreocupado, principalmente no momento que estavam vivendo. Entretanto, não havia também nada mais agradável.

Haruno se levantou da banqueta onde estava sentada atrás do microscópio, fazendo Itachi assumir o seu lugar, indicando o objeto ao namorado e vendo-o se ajeitar diante das lentes, logo ajustando o foco para seus olhos. A cena fez a rosada sorrir mais uma vez, passando os braços por baixos dos braços do Uchiha, repousando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Isso porque você não era o aluno número um na escola, não é, menino prodígio. – disse de forma zombeteira roçando a ponta do nariz no pescoço do moreno, satisfeita ao ver os efeitos de seu ato sobre a pele clara.

Itachi se virou, fazendo o acento da banqueta girar até estar de frente para a rosada. Logo ele a puxou pelo punho, conduzindo-a a se sentar sobre suas pernas, meio de lado, meio de frente para si, e então voltando sua atenção ao microscópio.

- O que é isso afinal? – perguntou olhando através das lentes.

- Fibras cardíacas. Provavelmente de gato ou ratazana.

- Isso não parece um coração. É redondo.

- É um corte axial de um ventrículo. – disse como se isso respondesse todas as suas perguntas, vendo Itachi olhar para si mais uma vez.

- Eu desisto de tentar entender as coisas que você fala. – e dessa vez foi a vez de Sakura rir, tantos anos dedicados apenas ao estudo daqueles tecidos e seus nomes estranhos, era tudo tão simples aos seus olhos.

A rosada tirou uma das mãos de Itachi que se prendiam em sua cintura e a trouxe para o meio de ambos. Fechou a mão do moreno firmemente e a posicionou no meio do peito deste, com o polegar para cima e mais inclinado para a esquerda. Então olhou para o namorado, pensando em quão engraçado poderia ser "tentar" ensinar algo sobre anatomia para Uchiha Itachi.

- Isto é o seu coração. – disse indicando a mão em punho do moreno, que tinha ficado exatamente onde ela tinha a colocado. – É curioso, mas ele tem mesmo mais ou menos as dimensões da mão quando fechadas desse jeito e parece com um cone meio afórmico também como a mão fechada nessa posição. Então temos átrios em cima – disse roçando seus dedos pela mão do moreno. –Por onde o sangue entra, e ventrículos embaixo, por onde o sangue sai. Aí vem a parte do axial, que é um corte que vai...

- De uma extremidade a outra, cortando da esquerda para direita ou direita para esquerda e separando e separando o objeto cortado em duas partes, uma superior e outra inferior. Cortar eu sei, mas não fazia ideia do que era um ventrículo. – disse o moreno, logo justificando o motivo por ter interrompido a explicação de Sakura.

- Ok, então você entendeu porque a imagem está redonda. – riu-se.

- Obrigado sensei. – e ali estava, o terceiro comentário leviano, totalmente avesso do que Itachi costumava ser.

- Ainda sou a menina da professora? – perguntou apoiando os dois braços sobre os ombros do moreno.

- Não, você é a minha menina. – disse, permitindo que sua mão desmanchasse a posição em que a rosada havia o deixado.

Nada foi preciso ser dito ou feito para que o Uchiha tivesse os lábios da medi-nin sobre os seus. Ambos estiveram tão focados em suas responsabilidades naqueles últimos dias, que apenas perceberam o quanto sentiam a falta daquele contato mias íntimo quando o toque quente da língua alheia os ascendeu.

A língua curiosa da rosada não se deixava ser conduzida oi manipulada, ela sempre gostava de comandar, ditar o rumo e a intensidade de seus beijos. Mas isso não diminuía nem um pouco da ânsia com a qual o moreno lhe beijava, e logo o pequeno corpo era espremido entre sues braços. Enquanto que os dedos dela se perdiam de forma nostálgica pelas mechas longas do cabelo preto, alisando-as e por vezes, puxando-as.

A rosada se viu forçada a ficar em pé quando o moreno fez o mesmo, sem interromper o beijo trocado, mas logo sentiu novamente o calor do corpo maior que o seu que a abraçou e forçou seu corpo contra a bancada atrás da mesma. A Haruno aprofundou mais o beijo, pedindo mais daquele contato quente que não dividiam a mais tempo do que seu bom gosto pedia.

Suas mãos passavam de cima abaixo pelos braços do moreno, raspando suas mãos por seu corpo com força, sentindo as mãos do moreno percorrendo por todo o seu corpo. O ar se fazendo necessário em um momento em que a rosada não queria que fosse preciso largá-lo, tentando em uma vaga tentativa de não se ver longe do aperto quente que era o corpo do moreno, inclinar sua cabeça, oferecendo a pele de seu pescoço, que fora prontamente tomada pelo Uchiha.

As mãos do Uchiha se firmaram uma em cada lado da cintura de Sakura, prensando-a com força contra a bancada de concreto. O movimento fora tão brusco que um gemido saiu dos lábios finos da rosada e suas mãos se forçaram a se segurarem na beirada da bancada.

Sakura sentiu a língua úmida circular seus lábios, sem que o baixo ventre do moreno afrouxasse o aperto contra o corpo dela. Abriu a boca para recebê-la, mas o ato foi ignorado pelo moreno, que desceu a língua mandíbula abaixo, seus olhos se apertaram para que ela pudesse sentir apenas. A língua dele ficando seca a medida que descia por seu pescoço, e a mesma sendo substituída pelos lábios que puxaram sua pele num chupão sutil, logo passando a língua novamente pela marca avermelhada recente. Ela não ficaria ali por muito tempo, aquele não fora um chupão para marcar, era apenas para lhe dar prazer de uma forma sutil e delicada.

As mão do Uchiha passaram a preceder seus atos, seus dedos alisaram um dos ombros da rosada, se embrenhando pela alça macia do uniforme e a puxando delicadamente para o lado, queria ampliar a área de pele levemente bronzeada que tinha ao seu dispor. Os toques com a boca passaram de seu pescoço para o ombro com beijos suaves que logo estariam percorrendo o peito alvo. Uma das mãos da rosada foi parar entre os cabelos de Itachi enquanto os lábios do mesmo desciam por seus seios, incentivando-o a continuar a percorrer e explorar toda a área.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir a língua do Uchiha escorregando entre seus seios, a mão do mesmo pesando no decote do top, Sakura viu o rosto de expressões impassíveis girar para a esquerda, tentando prender o máximo que conseguia de seu seio entre a língua a o céu de sua boca. Moveu-se para auxiliar o moreno nos movimentos, mas a medida em que o mesmo se movia para baixo, Sakura podia ver além do corpo maior que o seu, podia ver a sala equipada com luzes muito brancas e o leito de Ino no centro de vários equipamentos de emergência que ela mesma tinha manipulado na loira.

Estava errado. Estava morrendo de saudades de Itachi, sabia que o moreno devia sentir o mesmo, aqueles dias estavam sendo difíceis, mas estava errado. Ela tinha uma responsabilidade maior ali naquele momento, por um segundo se pegou imaginando como seria se Ino despertasse a visse desfrutando de um momento como aqueles, sendo que ela acordaria para uma realidade onde Deidara não existia.

- Itachi... – chamou baixo, mesmo que quisesse, aquilo não poderia soar como um gemido, mas infelizmente, como uma repreensão.

Os dedos antes em seu cabelo, fazendo movimentos incentivadores ao moreno, agora seguia para os ombros do mais velho. Aquilo era uma coisa difícil de se fazer, sua vontade era de tirar a parte superior do uniforme e deixar que o namorado continuasse, sentia tanta falto do Uchiha, mas ao invés disto, precisou mesmo afastá-lo.

A troca de olhares foi suficiente, nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita. Sakura lançou um olhar de Itachi para Ino e na mesma hora o moreno entendeu. Um selo rápido foi trocado e o corpo da medi-nin foi liberto, um frio insano se apossou do corpo da rosada naquele momento, afastar-se era difícil demais.

Uma das mãos da rosada repousou sobre a face do moreno em um carinho terno, a troca de olhares era suficiente para que ambos soubessem que aquilo que tinha sido começado ali certamente seria terminado tão breve a rosada pudesse deixar a sala da enfermaria. Local onde praticamente vivia, pois Ino inspirava atenção intensiva até que acordasse, ou que a rosada entendesse o motivo pelo qual ela estava demorando tanto para acordar.

Trocaria mais algumas palavras com o moreno, mas algo atrás do mesmo chamou sua atenção. Um movimento sutil que fez Sakura franzir o cenho e olhar fixamente além do moreno, esperando por um novo movimento qualquer, que comprovasse que o que vira de relançe antes não fora nada criado pelo cansaço, ou coisa parecida. O moreno segui seu olhar, e no exato momento, uma mão surgiu por baixo do lençol que cobria o corpo de Ino.

O braço fino e delicado se ergueu com dificuldade para que a mão tocasse, às cegas, a testa da loira. Sakura e Itachi tiveram uma troca rápida de olhares e o moreno se afastou ainda mais da rosada.

- Chá? – perguntou?

- Algo bem calmante seria bom. – Sakura suspirou e viu o moreno dar passos em direção à porta, sem se preocupar com o mesmo se dirigiu até a cama onde Ino acordava aos poucos.

Yamanaka sentiu-se despertar lentamente, seu corpo inteiro doía, principalmente as costas. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles não estavam aptos a encarar a claridade, a loira gemeu de dor ao comprovar esse fato na primeira tentativa de abrir os olhos. A mão seguiu instintiva para a testa, fazendo uma leve pressão no local, afim de aliviar alguma dor. Suas pálpebras ardiam, como se tivesse dormido por tempo demais, e outro gemido de dor deixou seus lábios ao se virar na cama, mesmo de olhos fechados o excesso de claridade incomodava muito. Entretanto a dor em suas articulações e músculos quando movimentados doía ainda mais.

Desde que horas estaria dormindo? Não se lembrava de ter ido para cama. Do que se lembrava?

Sakura desacordada. Kakashi se aproximando da cabana. A dor quente do gancho de ferro que a feriu. Kakashi morto e mais sangue saindo dos olhos de Sakura. Uma explosão ao longe e uma coruja; Deidara..

- Ino.. – reconheceu a voz baixa e calma de Sakura próxima de si.

- Sakura? Acordou? – perguntou tão baixo quanto a voz da amiga, cada ínfimo som lhe dava a impressão que sua cabeça iria explodir.

Sim, Sakura tinha acordado. Havia Deidara, Itachi e Kisame. Mas a rosada não estava bem ainda, dois grupos. Deidara..

- Ino, tente não se mover. Dormiu por tempo demais, seu corpo deve estar dolorido, tem que se acostumar com os movimentos lentamente. – a voz de Sakura soava doce, calma.

Sentiu as mãos da amiga em seus ombros, quente. E logo sentiu uma sensação muito boa se alastrando por todo seu corpo, relaxante, dissipando a dor. Ino suspirou profundamente, conhecia aquele jutsu simples, era da amiga, então ela já estava bem. Tempo demais? Por que dormiu tempo suficiente para Sakura estar tão bem?

Não se lembrava nem de ter dormido. Partiu com Deidara, deixando Sakura com Itachi e Kisame, pois a amiga não estava em condições de lutar. Houve luta? Teria se ferido e apagado? Se tinha se ferido...

Uma de suas mãos se soltou de sua face, conduzindo a luz esverdeada para um ponto específico em baixo ventre. Mas uma das mãos da rosada não deixou chegar até lá, segurando-a gentilmente no meio do caminho, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da amiga, fazendo o chakra acumulado ali se apagar. Mantendo as mão unidas ao ouvir mais um suspiro vindo da loira, mas desta vez ele viera para dar início a um choro contido e baixo, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto mesmo que a Yamanaka nem tivesse aberto os olhos ainda.

A outra mão de Sakura foi para os cabelos de Ino, deixando um carinho calmo nos mesmos, a outra mão permaneceu conectada a outra mão da amiga. Ino sabia que se tinha se ferido, Sakura teria a examinado de todas as formas. Ela com certeza sabia o que a loira queria chegar, estava tudo bem com a gestação que tinha descoberto recentemente, mesmo depois do ferimento na luta contra Kakashi estava tudo certo. Mas o ato e o silencio da amiga lhe dava a certeza que as coisas não estavam bem.

Onde se machucara? O choro deixava as lembranças difíceis de se organizar. Konoha. Houve uma luta, lembrava de um Inuzuka, usara o seu Shintenshin contra ele. Fora ali? Sentiu a conexão ser desfeita pela dor de um ataque em seu corpo, e de repente todas as lembranças se tornaram tão vivas. Sasuke.

Foi Sasuke que viu quando seu corpo ainda estava imóvel no chão. Kakuso e Hidan. E Deidara lutando contra Sasuke. Porque tinha permitido que Kakuso a convencesse de ficar apenas observando? Líder, Ino era a líder, podia simplesmente mandar que Deidara recuasse à luta contra Sasuke. Por que não fez isso? Porque a levaram para longe de Deidara. Porque Ino lembrava de ser carregada para longe de Deidara, e mesmo gigante, o loiro ficava cada vez menor ante seus olhos. A distância.

Uma mordida em Hidan. Uma corrida contra o tempo. Um último sorriso do homem que amava. KATSU.

"–- _Mas você jamais faria uma loucura dessas, não é mesmo? – perguntou a loira em um final de noite após Deidara lhe explicar a função daquela boca que ele próprio havia costurado para esconder de Ino._

_–__- Faria por algo que valesse mais do que a minha vida, un"_

- Onde está Deidara? – Ino engoliu um dos muitos suspiros que intercalavam seu choro para perguntar.

Tinha apagado, agora se lembrava em que momento. Tinha apagado antes de ver Hidan e Kakuso resgatar Deidara. Onde ele estava? No meio daquela explosão, devia ter sofrido muitos danos em seu corpo, precisava vê-lo. Onde estava Deidara senão ali ao seu lado esperando que ela acordasse?

Sakura se aproveitou dos olhos ainda fechados da amiga para deixar que uma lágrima teimosa descesse por seu rosto, não se permitiria cair no pranto, e para isso mordeu os lábios com força. Aquilo seria difícil, tinha pensado em tantas palavras, tantas formas de lhe dizer, mas tudo lhe fugia. Nada faria da dor de sua amiga menor, nada traria o loiro explosivo de volta. Limpou a lágrima que descia por sua bochecha com um movimento de ombro e se preparava para falar qualquer coisa, mas o bolo em sua garganta a impedia.

- Sakura, Deidara, onde está Deidara? – a loira perguntou mais uma vez.

Sua voz tinha assumido um tom mais implorativo. Ino estava nervosa, e temia aquela falta de palavras da amiga. Abriu então os olhos para encarar a amiga, ignorando a luz, as lágrimas a cegava parcialmente para este incomodo, pouco via, mas sabia ver claramente a pena expressa nos olhos verdes brilhantes. Por algum motivo, não estavam brilhantes pelo tom esverdeado, mas sim por uma fina camada de lágrimas.

Muitos pensamentos invadiram a mente de Ino naquele momento, e nenhum deles era bom. E sem que percebesse, o ar foi lhe fugindo, liberado em cada soluço alto, mas nunca recuperado. Seu corpo sacolejava sem que se importasse com a dor que sentia nele anteriormente, tudo o que sentia era o calor das lágrimas que queimavam sua pele, por onde escorriam como lava quente e uma dor muito maior e completamente física em seu peito.

Como podia ter o prefácio de uma vida perfeita, e então após um simples fechar de olhos ter todos os seus sonhos perdidos? Não tinha mais Deidara, e muito menos o fruto de ambos, que guardava em surpresa para o seu loiro. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira muito sacana do destino, esse Deus sádico com estratégias tortas regadas de um humor negro.

Ino não ouvia a voz de Sakura que a chamava com desespero, a loira tinha que se acalmar, tinha que respirar. Yamanaka não estava puxando o ar, seus lábios estavam já arroxeados, Sakura estava preocupada demais com a amiga. Quanto mais a chamava, mais para longe a amiga ai, seus olhos desfocados, banhados por lágrimas que ele não dava conta de derramar, apenas transbordavam entre os soluços desesperados.

Desespero. Era isso que Sakura via expresso nos olhos de Ino, então desistiu de chamar pela colega, apenas levou a ponta de dois dedos para o espaço entre os olhos da mesma e logo a loira estava dormindo novamente. Sakura não achava aquele o procedimento certo, Ino tinha que viver e superar sua dor, mas pelo menos descordada ela não se opunha mais ao ato de inspirar o ar, e deixava seu corpo fazer o que era melhor para si.

Sakura suspirou de maneira pesada, nem tinha visto que a porta do local tinha sido aberta. O som da madeira se fechando a tirou de um transe, onde tudo o que existia era a imagem de desespero da amiga, e agora seu peito subindo e descendo da maneira como tinha que ser,mesmo que entre alguns suspiros cansados de choro.

Assustou-se com a presença de Itachi ali. O moreno tinha voltado com aquilo que tinha prometido ao sair, uma xícara de chá. Era para Ino, mas a loira ai dormir ainda por mais algum tempo, então Sakura tomou a peça de porcelana para si, vendo o moreno se sentar ao seu lado, sobre a beiradinha da cama de Ino.

- Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei. – disse de forma pesarosa ao namorado que apenas a observou em silêncio.

Continua o/

Aí ó 8 dias antes do programado ^.~

Vamos ver se nesses 8 dias eu consigo postar algo mais, da pra dizer que assim como esse chapie, o próximo já tem mtas coisas escritas... com certeza vai ter mais explosões da Ino, eu só parei por aqui hj pq já foi 10 pg do Word, e isso pra mim eh um tamanho bom de capítulo, mais que isso fica coisas demais...

Mto obrigada por todos que não abandonaram a fic, eu fiquei mesmo mto feliz ao ver reviews de pessoas que acompanham mesmo a fic, alguns desde 2008 /apanha mto

Amo vocês ^.~

Bjkinhas

See ya o/


	35. Leaving us

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **35 de _indeterminado_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Projeto sem fins lucrativos. Personagens criados pelo Kishimoto, fanfic criada exclusivamente por mim

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **12/03/12

**Comentários: **2:55 da madruga, tive um pesadelo e não consegui mais dormir, e daí vim escrever mais pra vocês. Vai ler, vai :**

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_35. LEAVING US

_Por Kami-chan_

Ino acordou confusa, acabara de despertar em um leito hospitalar em uma sala muito clara, mas não lembrava de como teria chegado ali apesar de te-la achado familiar de alguma forma. Espreguiçou-se lentamente, seu corpo todo doía, mas não era como se não tivesse sentido dor pior.

Sentia um gosto metálico horrível na boca seca, seus olhos e peito também doíam como se tivesse chorado demais. O leve pensamento sobre isso fez um soluçar involuntário sair por seus lábios. Olhou ao redor, ignorando a dor que isso lhe causava nos olhos cansados e encontrou um copo com água bem ao seu lado, como se a pessoa que o tivera deixado ali soubesse que ela precisaria.

E novamente o sentimento de que nada daquilo lhe era incomum invadiu sua mente. Não tinha olhado para a sala antes, mas sabia que já tinha acordado ali alguma vez. Sua mente estava confusa, lhe causando peças malucas. Uma vaga lembrança passou por sua mente e uma lágrima ainda não chorada resolveu se manifestar.

A mão levada de forma mecânica até a lágrima para secá-la lhe mostrou o anel chamativo preso a um dos dedos finos de sua mão. O kanji do rei lhe parecia opaco, como se a forma majestosa como ele se destacava no preto no fundo da pedra lhe ofendesse de alguma forma. Ela fora denominada o rei, o líder escolhido por Deus para reinar sobre a terra. Rei, tão humano; tão sucessível a erros.

Ao pensar que fora aquele kanji marcava a escolha de sua pessoa para uma posição tão firme e onde erros não seriam admitidos, Ino tinha certeza de que aquilo estava errado. Principalmente porque uma dor muito forte em seu peito lhe gritava que não queria mais ser líder daquilo. Tinha ficado muito feliz quando soube dessa decisão, mas agora não. Sua vida fora assolada com um vazio impossível de ser preenchido novamente.

Olhando para símbolo que zombava de sua vida, sua mente se organizou, a contabilidade de suas perdas era clara e evidente, mas ela não tinha mais forças para chorar. De repente havia um vazio tão grande em sua vida que não havia lugar nem mesmo para as lágrimas. Elas haviam secado, bom como sua vontade de viver.

Ali Ino percebeu que não era a obsidiana em seu anel que estava opaca, mas sim seus olhos; seu mundo. Obsidiana, a pedra da verdade. Parecia-lhe uma piada, riria se fosse capaz, mas de repente percebeu que seus músculos não se lembravam do movimento certo para isso.

Baixou a mão com um suspiro, estava desconfortável naquela cama, mas não tinha vontade de sair, então apenas se deitou de lado ficando de frente para o copo de água, que alguém tinha deixado ali. Sua boca ainda estava seca, mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de esticar o braço e alcançar o copo. Tinha vontade de dormir de novo, mas as lembranças de uma história bonita e completa, ceifada pela morte não a deixavam. A história dos dois, passava por trás de seus olhos como um filme sem cortes.

Então também tinha vontade de morrer, e se apegar à crença de poder rever o amor que perdeu, mas algo, ainda indecifrado e que queimava em seu peito, não a permita. Contudo, a dor de ainda estar ali, respirar e viver era viva demais, forte demais. Ino se sentia culpada por estar viva quando não foi capaz de manter bem quem mais amava, e quando ferida, não ser capaz de manter viva a única linda lembrança que Deidara poderia deixar para si.

- Finalmente! Como se sente? - A voz conhecida da pessoa que acabara de entrar no aposento se fez ouvir em tom cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançoso, enquanto Ino permanecia encarando o copo com água como se a vida fosse surgir dali.

- Sakura - A loira disse em tom baixo, atrevendo-se a olhar para a amiga por breves segundos, antes de voltar a mirar o copo com água como se fosse a coisa mais interessante no universo.

A rosada tinha a face cansada face cansada e marcada por fundas olheiras. Quando tempo teria se passado? Pela expressão da amiga, Ino percebeu que estava dando trabalho. Haruno pegou o copo com água, tirando um canudinho Ino não pode ver de onde, encostando o mesmo em seus lábios, incentivando-a a beber um pouco de água com um sorriso. Fechado e triste, assim era a expressão entre os lábios curvados e os olhos da amiga.

E como num devaneio incontrolável, ela começou a se lembrar de tudo que acontecera novamente. O quarto passou a se mover, ela via a figura de Sakura diminuindo como se estivesse se distanciando e um manto imaginário começava a repousar sobre seus olhos tornando sua visão cada vez mais escura e seu corpo cada vez mais pesado, até que finalmente não viu mais nada. Sentiu seus dedos tocando de forma brusca o punho de Sakura e ouvir o barulho dos estilhaços de vidro formados pelo contato do copo, que até pouco tempo Sakura tinha em suas mãos, com o chão. E estas foram as últimas coisas sua consciência registrou.

-Ino..- A outra nem se importou com os cacos ante seus pés, apenas se pos ante a loira para ampará-la, torcendo para que ela recobrasse a consciência logo.

Alguns segundos depois, cerca de um minuto mais ou menos, a líder da organização criminosa abria seus olhos novamente, deparando-se com os verdes que, geralmente tão cheios de brilho, no momento estavam opacos e emoldurados por profundas olheiras acusando a falta de sono e o provável cansaço físico, além disso, Ino também pode notar marcas secas em seu rosto que denunciavam um choro recente. Essa não era a imagem que ela lembrava da amiga, a ideia de que certamente estava a dias desacordada e a médica em serviço lhe incomodava mais uma vez. Gostava de mimos, mas detestava dar trabalho.

- Quantos dias eu...

- Muitos. - A outra lhe cortou séria e autoritária, parecia que apesar de preocupada com a amiga ela também se encontrava um pouco zangada - Você tem idéia do tamanho da loucura que fez?

- Onde está Deidara? - A loira havia virado a cabeça para ignorar o comentário de Sakura, queria ver sei loiro uma última vez. Precisava disso.

- Ino...você quase morreu. – Sakura disse em tom sério.

-Eu estou bem, Deidara estava mais perto da explosão, mas quero saber onde ele... – As palavras da loira foram cortadas pelo bolo que se formou em sua garganta. Pelo visto estava enganada, sempre haveria pelo o que chorar, e o olhar do loiro sobre si antes de anunciar a explosão era um motivo dos fortes.

Sakura sabia que essa seria uma das primeiras indagações dela, havia treinado muitas vezes enquanto cuidava da amiga desacordada, mas ainda não havia encontrado um meio para informar à amiga sobre todas as coisas. Na primeira vez que ela acordou, o silêncio resolveu metade dos problemas, mas não podia se manter em silencio para sempre. Ino não merecia passar por isso sozinha, e nem iria.

– Ayamare - Foi a única palavra proferida por Sakura, abandonando o tom sério, retomando o tom calmo e baixo.

- Vocês não o trouxeram de volta! - Ela disse convicta – Isso está errado, eu quero Deidara aqui. – recusava-se em pensar na frase "quero o corpo de Deidara aqui", aquilo lhe parecia demência, a ideia de que nunca mais ouviria sua voz, sentiria seu toque e sua presença única, lhe parecia tão absurdo.

- Voltamos la depois, não sobrou nada no local, nem mesmo a fauna... Eu sinto muito, mesmo. – Sakura tentou dizer da melhor forma que pode.

- Não, isso não é verdade, eu me recuso a acreditar - E deixou que lágrimas rolassem livres pela pele aveludada de seu rosto mais uma vez.

- Calma - ela tentou chegar mais perto, mais foi parada pela outra - Você precisa ser forte agora, é a líder e essa organização depende de você, não pode ag..

- DAME! - ela gritou - Chega, Sakura...pra mim chega, cansei de brincar de ser má - Ino levantou-se com dificuldade da cama - A Akatsuki não vale nada pra mim comparada à vida de Deidara...

- Não diga bobagens - ela tentava, inutilmente fazer a amiga voltar para cama - Sei como se sente, mas não pode agir assim!

- Saia da minha frente - ela tentava empurrar a rosada de seu caminho, mas o esforço a fez tontear novamente, estava fraca ainda pelos muitos dias desacordada. Sem escolha, deixou-se ser guiada pela outra até sentar na beirada da cama.

- Fique aqui um minuto, vou buscar um chá pra você...

Ino seguiu Sakura com os olhos até a ninja sumir ao atravessar a porta, então permitiu-se entregar completamente aos fatos; Deidara havia ficado para trás. Sabia que entre _eles, _quem ficava para trás, ficava pra trás. Hidan e Kakuso não agiram errado, agiram da forma como era determinado ali como lei. Mas em sua mente ecoava as palavras do amado, palavras cumpridas, e para Ino, era apenas isso que contava.

"_Uma explosão que devasta tudo em um raio de 10km? Dei-san, como você suporta uma explosão dessas?"_

"_Na verdade, não suportaria un, é um ataque forte demais, mas bem útil também e belo, belo como arte" _

"_Arte? Dei-san, você morreria. Como pode pensar em...ahh sei, a vida é efêmera, não é isso? - ela sabia bem que querer começar a discutir a arte dele certamente acabaria em discussão, então parou por ali mesmo, mas outro pensamento roubou-lhe a atenção - Dei-san, você não usaria isso não né, por mais "artísstico" que possa parece, ainda continua sendo suicídio, é loucura.."_

" _Usaria por algo que valesse mais que minha vida"_

Ino uniu as pernas sobre a cama e as abraçou, sentia-se tão fraca e impotente. Isso estava errado, simplesmente estava. E nada lhe parecia mais certo do que voltar até onde tudo aconteceu para ver com seus próprios olhos.

Ino se levantou devagar, segurando-se na beirada da cama até sentir firmeza em suas pernas. Estava vestida apenas com uma camisola fina, aberta nas costas, mas não foi difícil encontrar seu uniforme ali, lavado e passado, bem como a capa. Seus cabelos deviam estar desgrenhados, mas isso não importava no momento, tinha apenas que sair dali.

- Aonde você acha que pode ir? – disse a rosada que abriu a porta quando Ino estava quase tocando a maçaneta.

- Preciso sair. – disse irritada, iria sair, e não seria Sakura que a manteria ali.

- Você ainda não pode. – Sakura largou a xícara de chá que tinha trazido para a amiga, e logo tentou a conduzir para a cama novamente.

- Mas eu vou! Preciso buscá-lo. – disse, tentando se soltar das mãos que queriam que ela regredisse.

- Desculpe, Hidan e Kisame vasculharam toda área. Você tem se concentrar em você agora porque... – Sakura sabia que seria duro, mas tinha que dar a verdade para Ino, o corpo de Deidara não existia mais.

- Onde foi exatamente? – ela cortou a rosada enquanto unia todas suas forças para não desmoronar.

- Na floresta ao norte, mas isso não importa agora ê... ahh INO!

A rosada pôs-se a correr atrás da loira, Ino se quer terminou de ouvi-la para se soltar e abrir a porta do quarto a força, correr pelos corredores e encontrar o caminho certo para onde as vozes dos outros membros lhe guiava. Seguida pela rosada que tentava fazer com que a outra parasse chamando por seu nome. Na sala estavam todos os membros não mortos da organização que lhe encaravam com um misto muito estranho de olhares que a fez parar e encará-los também.

- Ino pare e escute o que tenho pra dizer, tem mais coisa você... – Sakura adentrou a sala quase instantaneamente.

- Eu não quero saber de nada, só vou acreditar quando eu mesma ver. - Ela gritou tentando soltar seu pulso da mão de Sakura, que a segurava mais uma vez, mas a mesma não a soltou.

- Para ele acabou Ino, mas pra você não. Você precisa...

- Cala essa maldita boca Sakura-sabe-tudo, você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo. - ela gritou e uma vez que a rosada não a soltava estendeu-lhe o soco carregado em chackra e saiu correndo do lugar.

Naquele momento sentiu-se bem por instantes. A raiva aliviava a dor em seu peito. Iria encontrá-lo, iria encontrá-lo.

- INO! - A rosada caiu no chão, mas logo se ergueu e saiu atrás da loira.

Konan que estava sentada próxima à Pain se levantou imediatamente e seguiu a rosada sem dar ouvidos aos protestos do ruivo. Na sala Pain se encaminhou para seguir as três kunoichis, mas foi impedido por Itachi.

- Fique onde está! – Foi o que o moreno disse.

- Ela não pode sair correndo por aí com aquela barriga. – Pain se alterou, falando alto com o Uchiha.

- A floresta é perto daqui, elas vão, Ino vai chorar suas mágoas e voltar.

- Estamos em meio a uma guerra, não é a hora certa para "passear na floresta". Principalmente com a gestação avançada de Konan. – retrucou o portador do Rinnegan.

- Se ela ficasse, ficaria nervosa. Assim ela está na companhia de Sakura, nada vai acontecer ao seu bebe Pain, confie.

.:.

- INO! – A voz de Saukura podia ser ouvida de longe. – Ino espera, nós vamos com você! – gritou, na esperança que ela parasse.

Tinha percebido Konan atrás delas duas, e a azulada não poderia correr assim. Seria como implorar para a "bolsa" estourar. Sabia que nada faria Ino para até conseguir ir até onde queria, mesmo que não quisesse que a amiga visse o estado em que Deidara tinha deixado aquele lugar. Mas ao mesmo tempo não podia simplesmente correr atrás da amiga e deixar Konan para trás.

- Ino, por favor.. – pediu quase súplice.

- Ninguém mandou virem atrás, volta pra sede com a Konan, Sakura. – A loira gritou de longe.

- E deixar você fazer besteira? Não, você não está sozinha Ino. – disse a rosada com firmeza.

- Ahh.. – o gemido abafado fez Ino olhar para trás.

Konan vinha correndo com um olho aberto e outro fechado, segurando a barriga como podia. Havia dor em sua expressão. A loira soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões, deixando os ombros caírem.

- Não corra Konan. – disse alto o suficiente para a última das três ouvir.

No mesmo instante a menina parou de correr, caminhando de forma mais calma até as meninas. Logo teve o apoio de Sakura ao seu lado, lhe amparando, Ino ficou onde estava as esperando.

- Por favor Konan, evite esse tipo de esforço, no estagio em que está sua gestação você pode entrar em trabalho de parto prematuramente.

- Está tudo bem. – respondeu-lhe a azulada ofegante.

Ela sabia que tinha sido loucura sair assim atrás de Ino e Sakura, mas precisava ver com seus próprios olhos também. De alguma forma, sentia que tinha que estar lá. E assim caminharam as três juntas, uma ao lado da outra. O silêncio era natural, não tinham o porquê de constranger-se diante dele, afinal não haviam palavras para serem ditas. Nada aliviaria a dor da Yamanaka, nem tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

Contudo, a tensão camuflada pelo silêncio se mostrou com clareza a medida que seus pés iam avançando e o terreno sobre eles ia mudando. Konan estava completamente familiarizada com a região e para ela foi fácil perceber onde a explosão se alastrara. Ouviu Sakura anunciando a rosada que já estavam dentro do perímetro da explosão, e Konan olhou para Ino no exato momento em que os olhos da loira se arregalam em descrença.

A dor era clara ali, o espanto, e por fim o medo que se chocou com força contra a realidade. Ino correu alguns metros, não era possível, Sakura só podia te-la conduzido ao lugar errado, não era assim que se lembrava daquele lugar. A luta entre Sasuke e Deidara tinha sido em uma floresta, e não havia nada ali naquele deserto. Só então pode começar a realmente compreender as palavras de Sakura, aceitando o motivo para que não tivesse o corpo do amado ao seu lado, nem que fosse apenas para velar e se despedir.

E o desespero a tomou mais uma vez, o choro forte se fez presente entre os dedos finos que cobriam e escondiam seu rosto, talvez ela pudesse de esconder daquela realidade. Os ombros sacolejando e o ar saindo por seus lábios entreabertos, tentando sobrar a dor que havia em seu peito, mas ele não dava jeito de ir embora. Aquilo só sabia doer ainda mais. Se não fosse pelo baque em seus joelhos, Ino se quer perceberia que tinha perdido a força de suas pernas, aquilo era ínfimo, a dor em seu coração encobria todos os outros sentidos. Nem mesmo as mãos de Sakura em seus ombros ela pode sentir.

Konan seguiu a rosada que sustentava o corpo descontrolado da loira que mal conseguia respirar entre os suspiros de desespero diante da realidade. Aquilo doía nela também, e a azulada parecia em outra dimensão, as mãos estavam espalmadas na barriga avantajada destacada pela larga capa como que se a estivesse segurando. Os olhos amarelados olhavam tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada, chocada com a destruição provocada por Deidara. Se ele soubesse que Ino estava grávida... (teria feito a mesma coisa)

Esta imagem de Konan preocupava também a médica. Ela parecia petrificada, mais pálida do que lhe era comum. As coisas pareciam estar saindo do controle, quando aceitou seguir cegamente Nagato sabia que o caminho seria cheio de pedras, guerras sangrentas e lutas difíceis, mas as coisas estavam tomando um rumo completamente sem controle, sentia isso ali, entre tanto chakra disperso de Deidara.

Aquela era uma guerra sem sentido, em que nem mesmo os inimigos sabiam contra quem lutavam. A única coisa que Konan sabia, era que estavam todos contra eles, Akatsuki era o alvo de todos e eles estavam desestruturados. Ela era tão sensível à natureza, e temia profundamente o que sentia ali.

Mas de forma tão ambígua, sentiu também uma linha tênue de paz. Paz? Esta estava mais inalcançável do que estava na primeira vez em que sonhara com a mesma. Como podia haver paz ali? Perguntou a si mesma enquanto olhava para toda a fauna destruída, e Ino desesperada, jogada no chão. Uma lágrima banhou seus pensamentos, e Konan deixou que esta seguisse livremente até tocar o chão aos seus pés. Algo ali não se encaixava, não se encaixava, e ela tinha que descobrir o que.

- Konan você está bem? – Sakura perguntou sem soltar ou se afastar de Ino que estava alheia ao mundo que deixava de existir ao seu redor.

Sem responder, o anjo de mechas azuis sentiu o rosto esquentar pelo fino caminho percorrido por mais duas lágrimas e fechou os olhos a fim de cessá-las antes que aquilo se transformasse em choro. Não era por capricho que era tida como a melhor rastreadora de chakra da organização, podia sentir pequenos fragmentos de vida de Deidara por todos os lados, em cada centímetro dos longos quilômetros da explosão gerada por seu chakra único. Eles vibravam.

Por todos os lados, ela sentia como se cada molécula de ar contivesse um pequeno pedacinho de Deidara, o choro cada vez mais desesperado de Ino a acordou. Seus olhos marejados viam a loira ajoelhada no solo, manchando a areia com suas lágrimas. Se a loira não estivesse sendo sustentada por Sakura, certamente já teria desmoronado ali de qualquer jeito.

As grandes esferas esverdeadas da médica olhavam de forma apreensiva para a azulada, aquela cena era tão surreal. Konan queria ir até a Yamanaka e poder abraçar-lhe da maneira como Sakura fazia, mas suas pernas a prendiam ali, temia deixá-la ainda pior. Não sabia lidar bem com esse tipo de coisa, mas quem sabe?

- Vamos Ino, agora que você já viu nós vamos voltar. Os outros devem estar preocupados - A rosada dizia mansa, alisando as mechas loiras com carinho.

Konan estava tentando prestar atenção na conversa alheia quando finalmente pareceu perceber algo naquela cena que não parecia padrão. Algo estava mesmo fora do lugar. Rapidamente sua mente vagou em questionamento sobre onde seria o centro daquela explosão, onde estria Deidara quando causou aquilo tudo. Seus pés deram passos tímidos enquanto a kunoichi fechava os olhos para sentir melhor tudo ali. E Sasuke? Por que não havia nada de Sasuke ali? Nem uma linha fina e oscilante de chakra.

Mas não havia nada, nada além do terreno devastado e implodido. Concentrou-se, as sensações obtidas naquele ambiente eram contraditórias, mas do que nunca, ela tinha que entender o "o que, como, aonde e por que". Mas aquilo era difícil.

O solo estava liso e limpo, isso não combinava em nada com os efeitos deixados nos lugares por onde Deidara passava com sua arte. Concentrou seu chakra nos pés e caminhou de forma lenta, sentindo o terreno. E foi cerca de cinco ou seis metros além de onde Ino, Sakura e ela estavam que o chão vibrou sob si, a falta de sintonia ali era tão sutil. Virou-se para as outras duas garotas para constatar, na forma alheia com que Sakura atendia Ino que, aquela vibração sob seus pés fora sentida somente por ela mesma.

- Sakura - chamou alto, porém um pouco incerta. Era tão singelo, mas havia mais energia de Deidara ali. Teria sido aquele o ponto central da explosão?

O misto urgente de medo, esperança e incerteza banhavam os orbes âmbares quando tomados pelas grandes esmeraldas. Surpresa, Sakura que nem tinha percebido Konan se mover, a fitava demonstrando interesse naquele ponto distante.

- Sob o solo. Aqui. - Continuou a azulada tendo também a atenção de Ino tomada.

- Fique aqui um minuto. – a rosada pediu à loira.

Diante dos olhos marejados, inchados e tingidos de rubro de Ino, Sakura a deixou ajoelhada e caminhou com velocidade até onde estava Konan. A comunicação entre as duas era apenas através de olhares, Konan selou as mãos desfazendo-se lentamente em pequenos repicos de papel quando a rosada pulou alto e caiu de encontro ao solo, fazendo-o tremer e rachar sob si. Tão fácil como se fosse um soco numa panela com purê de batata.

A poeira alta se misturou aos pedaços picados de papel, Konan havia se retirado para não ser atingida pelo impacto, e postou-se ao lado de Ino, Inconscientemente tomando a posição que Sakura mantinha antes, amparando a loira pelos ombros. Agora não apenas para que ajudá-la a sustentar o corpo, mas para mantê-la quieta ali. Quando todo pó baixou Sakura não podia ser vista, estava no buraco aberto por seu próprio punho.

Tomada por uma esperança descomunal, Yamanaka que correu na direção da amiga, seguida por Konan que tentou, mas foi incapaz de manter Ino longe. Já diante da grande cratera Ino sucumbiu às lágrimas mais uma vez, o corpo diante da rosada estava visivelmente inconsciente e fraturado em vários pontos, sem falar nas muitas queimaduras.

Queria gritar, pular naquele buraco e sacudir Deidara até ele parar de brincar com aquele 'clone de argila' mal feito e sair de dentro da terra de verdade, mas toda e qualquer ação da loira foi tomada pelo choque de ver o corpo do homem que tanto amava daquela forma tão deplorável, seus braços e pernas formavam ângulos acinéticos ao que determinava a anatomia.

Após o tempo que não soube precisar, tomou impulso para se lançar no buraco junto a sua amiga e seu amado, mas todo movimento da loira foi interrompido por Konan. A azulada a segurou pelo braço sabendo que tomada pela emoção, Ino mais atrapalharia do que seria útil ali.

- Eu não sou médica, mas sei que tem um bom motivo para se impedir que médicos tratem de pessoas tão próximas de si. – foi o que disse quando recebeu um olhar de reprovação da loira.

Simplesmente abraçando Ino que se debatia em seu abraço sem se dar por vencida. Precisava tocar em Deidara, ter certeza que aquele era ele mesmo. Queria estar ao seu lado, tocar seus cabelos, mesmo que fosse para uma despedida, queria sentir a tez da pele acetinada uma última vez.

A ponta dos dedos que tocavam com destreza a tez suja do pescoço do loiro seguiram para seus olhos fechados, indicador e médio forçaram as pálpebras a se abrirem enquanto a rosada iluminava a região com a fina lanterinha, que sua ocupação em missões a obrigava a ter sempre consigo. Surpresa, medo e uma fina ponta de esperança tomavam conta de Sakura, mas sua expressão segura e seus olhos firmes não deixaram nada além de sua destreza ser expressada ao mirar Ino.

- Ele está vivo. – a surpresa - Mas está nos deixando. – e o medo.

Continua o/

Mas aí, to merecendo a consideração de vcs nee 18 dias antes do programado ^.~

O chapie 35 está no Schedule para 31/03, estou superando minhas expectativas, espero que as de vcs também XDD

Bom, nunca esteve nos meus planos realmente matar Deidara. Algumas poucas pessoas entenderam isso, ao que sou grata a essas poucas pessoas, pois foram as únicas que não me trollaram por causa daquela explosão. Mas eu tenho que pedir desculpas também, se eu não demorasse tanto pra att, não teria soado tão ruim nee

Amo vcs ^.~

até


	36. Todos juntos

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **36 de _provavelmente 40_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Projeto sem fins lucrativos. Personagens criados pelo Kishimoto, fanfic criada exclusivamente por mim.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **15/03/12

**Comentários:** A minha fic Uke, não o seu Uke, foi plagiada, descobri isso essa semana que se passou e estou sem vontade nenhuma de escrever por causa disso.

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_36. TODOS JUNTOS

_Por Kami-chan_

- Ele está vivo. – a surpresa - Mas está nos deixando. – e o medo.

- Mas você é a médica certo? – a voz Konan saiu levemente temerosa. – Pode dar um jeito nisso, não pode?

- Deidara está ferido demais, eu não posso dar garantias de nada. Mas temos que ser rápidas. – a rosada terminou sua fala se voltando mais uma vez ao corpo quase sem vida que tinha ante si,

A fala da amiga ativou todos os sentidos de Ino, fazendo com que a loira despertasse em sobressalto. Como assim Sakura não acreditava que seria capaz de trazer Deidara de volta? Nunca tinha escutado palavras assim da amiga, tudo o que lhe era imposto, por difícil ou único que fosse, Sakura conseguia. Ela era perfeita com os ninjutsus médicos.

- Rápido? Rápido como? O que eu faço? - Questionou a loira, desta vez sendo solta por Konan.

- Rápido do tipo 'o relógio contra nós' Ino, eu sinto muito. – Não podia deixar de ser sincera com a amiga, por mais que a realidade atual pudesse ser ainda mais aterrorizadora que a anterior. Faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance, mas havia garantias para a vida de Deidara.

- Konan precisamos tirar ele do buraco direto pro hospital, eu sei que você tem como se comunicar com Pein daqui, peça para ele, Itachi e Kakuso e Kisame estejam prontos em um hospital para nos auxiliar, Principalmente Itachi, ele precisa estar dentro da sala de cirurgia. – Disse dirigindo um rápido olhar a azulada.

- Hai! – Konan respondeu e se afastou para fazer o que lhe fora pedido.

- Cirurgia? – Ino olhou assustada para Sakura, mas a rosada não lhe respondeu da forma como queria.

- Ino são muitas fraturas e muitas lesões internas, então tome cuidado. Preciso que você mantenha os órgãos primordiais enquanto eu vou cuidar de duas hemorragias, são pequenas, mas ele já está aqui tempo demais. E se você se importa mesmo com ele, não o veja como seu namorado.

.:.

Na sede os homens estavam todos unidos, porém em silêncio. Hidan estava ali apenas porque não tinha escolha, Kakuso estava sentado em uma poltrona grade e confortável, lendo. O mais velho também não entendia muito bem o porque de ter que se manter ali. Kisame estava deitado sobre o tapete, a cabeça escorada sobre a Samehada, estava curioso sobre onde aquilo tudo iria os levar. Itachi estava sentado na outra potrona grande e confortável da sala, o cotovelo apoiado sobre o braço da poltrona, enquanto a mão servia de apoio para a cabeça, os olhos fechados o mantinham em alerta de uma forma diferente. E Pain andava de cá para lá pelo aposento, culpando-se por permitir que Konan saísse sozinha daquele jeito, levando em consideração o estágio de sua gestação.

Ele não sabia nada dessas coisas de gravidez, mas lhe parecia obvio demais o fato de que ela deveria evitar certos esforços. Estava preocupado, já tinha tanto tempo que ela tinha ido e não tinham nenhuma notícia, nenhum sinal de que elas estariam voltando. Devia ter mandado um dos cinco. Devia ter ido com ela. Devia ter-la feito ficar.

Soltou um suspiro pesado para marcar o momento em que tinha desistido de apenas ficar ali esperando. Iria atrás dela, sabia que ela estava mais sensível nos últimos dias, diria até que Konan estava emotiva demais. Não entendia isso, mas sabia ter relação com hormônios e coisas da gravidez, por isso vinha se monitorando para não contrariar a amada, ou fazer algo que a pudesse chatear, mas não podia permitir essa atitude dela de sair assim por aí. Estava certo disso agora. Deu uma volta em torno de seu próprio eixo, indo em direção a porta.

- Vou atrás dela. – disse, mas voltou antes mesmo de levar a mão à maçaneta.

O brilho típico e a sensação da presença dela ali no aposento indicavam o jutsu muito conhecido por si. Voltou-se para o meio da sala e lá estava a imagem em holograma de Konan flutuava alguns centímetros acima do chão.

- O que houve? – perguntou, queria notícia delas, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ter-las poderia não ser algo tão bom assim.

- Encontramos Deidara. E ele está morrendo. – disse de forma simples e direta, conseguindo com seu tom de voz tão suave, prender a atenção de todos ali.

- Como isso é possível? – Questionou Kisame.

- Não sabemos. Sakura-san está fazendo tudo o que pode, mas diz que precisa de um hospital.

- Um hospital inteiro, Sakura enlouqueceu? Como acha que vamos conseguir isso? - ele disse para o holograma multicolorido.

- É muito grave, Pein, Deidara está realmente.. praticamente morto - a voz doce preencheu o aposento onde todos esperavam por notícias.

- Eu sinto muito, mas se a situação é tão grave assim é possível e mais provável que todos nós vamos nos expor, invadir toda uma cidade para ter um hospital e ele morra no caminho deixando todos nós expostos e vulneráveis aos inimigos - É, mais ou menos por esse motivo que, por uma seleção natural, o líder era ele e talvez jamais deixaria de ser se não tivesse acatado ao pedido de Konan.

- Eu sei - no fundo Konan pensava assim também, crescera com aquele ruivo e pensavam igual, ela sabia que ele colocaria o grupo na frente de um único membro. – Mas é Ino quem está no comando agora. Você por um acaso ainda se lembra do motivo por ter aberto mão da liderança? - Perguntou ainda com doçura alisando a própria barriga avantajada.

- Pain confie nas habilidades de Sakura. - dessa vez foi o moreno quem se fez ouvir, invadindo a conversa.

- Ela pediu pelo auxílio de Kakuso-dono e Kisame-san, para estarem com ela no hospital, mas requisitou especificamente Itachi-san para estar a esperando dentro da sala de cirurgia. Sakura-san falou algo como não poder mover o corpo de Deidara, no fundo penso que há mesmo uma chance dele sobreviver.

- Viu só, ela já tem um plano - incentivou o moreno.

- OK. A vila será aquela onde Ino e Sakura foram encontradas, é a mais perto de onde estão. O hospital de la é pequeno, mas vai ter que servir. Hidan você vai cuidar dos moradores, os Cinco irão ajudar você enquanto eu vou persuadir o líder da aldeia para que nos cedam o hospital, se tudo der certo você nem vai matar muitas pessoas. Itachi, Kakuso e Kisame levem um Pein com você para o hospital, a comunicação simultânea entre mim e eles será útil e necessária. Vamos - E o grande grupo saiu do jeito em que estavam. Pein foi o último e deu uma última olhada para a imagem no centro da sala.

- Cuide-se OK. Por favor não se esforce mais que o necessário Ino e Sakura já são suficientes para tratar o loiro.

- Não se preocupe, nossa filha está bem.

- Hey você não sabe se é uma menina - o ruivo sorriu, mesmo sabendo que não havia motivo, então se despediu - Até mais.

- Mas é claro que eu sei e cuide-se você também. - a porta da sede se fechou e a imagem multicolorida se desfez.

.:.

- Como assim não iremos movimentar o corpo? Sakura eu pedi para Pein levar todo mundo para um hospital. Eles estão todos se locomovendo para o pequeno hospital daquela vila onde vocês duas estavam.

- Certo, vai servir - foi tudo o que disse. - Corram vocês para lá também, toda ajuda vai ser necessária.

- Sakura - Ino ainda chamou, mas a rosada foi implacável.

- Apenas confie... - disse tirando os olhos do corpo de Deidara para encarar a loira por breves instantes, logo dando toda a sua atenção ao loiro novamente.

- Vamos Ino, quanto mais cedo melhor. - disse Konan já se afastando.

- Mas... - a loira olhava temerosa para o corpo sujo, queimado e quebrado.

- Eu prometo OK, apenas vá. Não vou mentir pra você, é muito provável que mesmo com tudo isso nós não conseguiremos o trazer de volta, mas se existir uma chance Ino, você precisa estar lá com tudo preparado e com toda informação sobre o que vamos ter pra usar em suas mãos. Deixe aquele hospital precário apto a nos dar a chance de um atendimento amplo e muito rápido. Entende?

- Sim.. - disse com esforço tentando conter em vão novas lágrimas.

Diante da afirmação das reais chances de Deidara, não podia o perder novamente. Ahh isso com certeza não era uma possibilidade para si, mas deixá-lo assim para trás era muito difícil. Era a sensação de abandoná-lo, deixá-lo para trás quando ele mais precisava.

Mas precisava ser feito e com força, Ino se levantou e saiu correndo dali para alcançar Konan. O pensamento de que a azulada não deveria estar correndo assim vindo em sua mente como um foguete ao ver a menina correndo alguns metros a sua frente. Como faria isso? Konan não podia correr, mas ela precisava.

Correu com mais velocidade para alcançar a gestante, não fora difícil devido a forma como o peso desconfortável da barriga dificultava a tarefa. Fe-la parar ao se colocar na frente da azulada que estava ofegante, com uma expressão clara de dor em seu rosto.

- Suba. – disse de costas para Konan, levando os braços para trás para poder afirmar o corpo da mesma.

A azulada não hesitou em aceitar. Ino sabia que ainda não era o certo, devia mandar Konan para casa, mas estando a sede sozinha e a azulada passando por todo aquele estresse físico e emocional, não seria seguro mandar Konan voltar. O mesmo não era correr com ela por aí, pois mesmo sendo carregada por Ino, o corpo gestante sofreria movimentos bruscos que não deveria sofrer. Ser carregada apenas diminuía a sua dor, e lhe poupava do peso de correr com aquele desconforto abdominal.

- Se você sentir qualquer coisa diferente em seu corpo me avise, sim. Você não devia estar aqui assim.

- Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. – foi tudo o que disse quando a loira retomou a corrida.

.:.

Nem longe e nem perto dali, o Uchiha mais novo cuidava de alguns curativos. Não sabia muita coisa de ninjutsus médicos, mas também seus machucados não estavam tão feios assim. Fora muita sorte sair quase ileso daquela explosão.

Loiro idiota. Aquele Akatuki tinha estragado seus planos, provavelmente a essa altura Konoha já teria encontrado os corpos de Shikamaru e Hinata, agora pensando, vira que ter matado uma Hyuuga podia não ser nada bom para os seus planos. O pai daquela garota mimada poderia querer tomar as dores e avançar nessa guerra de um jeito que fosse difícil para ele controlar. A falha não estava em seus planos, maldito loiro.

Também não contava que teria que se unir a Konoha, jamais esperaria encontrar Haruno Sakura na mesma organização impudica que tinha acolhido seu irmão. Também não esperava encontrá-la usando a corrente que era de sua mãe, andando ao lado de um Uchiha que desconhecia e que tinha os olhos do seu irmão. Esse encontro com certeza marcava onde seus planos todos começaram a dar errado. O certo agora era sentar e pensar em tudo novamente.

Não fora difícil manipular aquele grupo de ninjas fracos a invadir a sede da Akatsuki. Precisou apenas iludi-los com a ideia do grande premio que seria para a vila de ninjas inferiores ser a primeira a encontrar aquele lugar. Nunca foi os seus planos entrar naquele covil, sabia que não conseguiria matar Itachi cercado daqueles assassinos.

Mas tinha que dar um jeito de sacudir a colméia sem ter sua mão picada pelas abelhas, queria apenas vê-las espalhadas por aí. Aí sim, interceptaria Itachi quando ele não estivesse escondido ali, bastava apenas esperar. Soube que seu plano tinha dado certo quando começaram a ouvir boatos de um homem com Sharingan andando pelas redondezas. Mas mesmo com os dons de Karin, encontrá-lo não estava sendo fácil (pq o chakra não era do Itachi), mas o destino os colocou face a face.

Mas não encontrou Itachi, o Uchiha tão mencionado era outro. Quem era esse tal Uchiha Madara? Precisava de Konoha para responder isso. Por isso não foi tão ruim quando os ninjas da folha entraram no caminho do seu plano, eles atrapalharam com certeza, seria mais difícil chegar até Itachi. Mas ele daria um jeito.

Sem falar que foi uma surpresa muito grande perceber que Konoha estava atrás justamente daquelas meninas idiotas que se puseram em seu caminho e mataram seu time. Aquela era mesmo Sakura? Duvidou quando ela iniciou um Amaterasu. Tinha visto essas chamas apenas uma vez, quando seu irmão fugiu do senin Jiraya. Seria impossível para ela invocar aquilo sem aquele poder.

Mas depois se convenceu. Sakura estava andando com Uchihas, aquelas chamas negras não eram de um Amaterasu, mas sim de um genjutsu. Com certeza. Era a única explicação, e sabia que a rosada controlava o chakra bem o suficiente para aprender as técnicas de ilusão com rapidez.

Mas agora estava interessado. O que teria feito a menina que um dia implorou para que ele não partisse atrás de vingança, para mudar de opinião assim tão drasticamente? Não importava, Sakura podia ser um coringa. Talvez se conseguisse se aproximar da flor de cerejeira, chegaria até Itachi, convenceria Sakura a lhe entregar o irmão, ela era tola demais para cair em truques bestas. Mas primeiro, tinha que se fortalecer.

A ideia de que talvez a rosada estivesse usando o colar da mãe por estar junto cm Itachi fez o Uchiha mais novo rir. Aquele ideia era absurda demais, Itachi era um ser que não era capaz de amar e Sakura um ser meloso e carente demais para alguém como seu irmão. Sua cabeça já estava começando a doer, eram suposições demais e repostas de menos, o certo por hora era apenas se recuperar, depois, teria que observar Ino e Sakura. Entender o que elas representavam dentro daquela organização.

Afina, Sakura às vezes era levada por ações egoístas, típicas de Naruto. Era muito provável também que ela apenas estivesse naquele lugar para se aproximar de Itachi por sua causa. Não tinha como saber.

Seus planos não tinham mais como serem seguidos. Teria que repensar em tudo, começar sua caçada novamente.

.:.

A pequena e pacata vila sem ninjas, estava cheia de comentários que ia de boca a boca pelos aldeões. Normalmente grandes acontecimentos não aconteciam naquela cidade, mas apesar de já terem se passado muitos dias desde que grandes confrontos de ninjas tinham se passado ali, aquilo ainda era novidade.

A mulheres achavam um absurdo, sua vila era um lugar de paz. Se quer tinham ninjas, temiam a ideia de mais batalhas acontecerem ali, temiam pela vida de suas famílias e pelas suas. Os homens entediados da vida pacata, trocavam contos sobre ninjas que tinham visto pessoalmente, histórias inventadas sobre lutas individuais que supostamente teriam tido o privilégio de observar escondidos.

As crianças eram as que mais se divertiam, ouvindo as histórias dos pais, brincando de serem ninjas em batalhas. Inventavam selos e embolavam-se umas com as outras, para o nervosismo das mães que não queriam seus filhos brincando daquele jeito. Sem estar alheio ao rebuliço que os comentários sobre ninjas em sua cidade, desde que tiveram seu hospital saqueado, o líder daquela aldeia lidava com as coisas da forma como podia.

Temia muito que a vila pequena se tornasse apenas mais um campo de batalha para a guerra shinobi. E sabia que seu medo não era infundado, pois pequenas aldeias sempre eram escolhidas pela história, para sediar os banhos de sangue de um povo que nada tinha haver com suas vidas simples e pacatas.

E foi no final da tarde de mais um dia calmo que seu medo pareceu virar uma realidade ainda mais aterrorizante. As mães já haviam buscado seus filhos na escola, o centro da vila estava completamente movimentada quando os dez homens com a mesma capa negra que compunha muitas das histórias que eles haviam dividido naqueles últimos dias, avançaram em passos confiantes pela rua principal da cidade.

Temerosa, a população se dissipou. As mães correram para se trancar em casa com seus filhos e os comerciantes fecharam as portas de seus estabelecimentos mesmo ainda com clientes lá dentro. Assustados, não eram uma vila de ninjas e não ofereciam risco a ninguém, bem como também não teriam nenhuma forma de resistência contra aquele grupo que todos no mundo haviam aprendido a reconhecer e temer.

Kisame se sentou na beirada da fonte onde havia um chafariz bem no meio daquela rua. Hidan ficou em pé com um dos pés apoiado na mesma estrutura. Kakuso cruzou os braços e ficou olhando a cidade se perguntando onde ficaria o dito hospital². Itachi apenas observou a cena no geral, aquilo era injusto e errado, colocar medo em pessoas que não eram capazes de se defender. Pain quase nem parou, apenas passou as orientações e seguiu adiante para encontrar o líder daquela aldeia. E ente eles, os Cinco se espalhavam.

- Kisame, Kakuso e Itachi já sabem o que tem que fazer. – disse o ruivo.

- O que vamos fazer com as pessoas que estiverem no hospital? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Sakura falou de cirurgia, o bloco cirúrgico é o lugar mais completo do hospital. Talvez nós possamos nos apossar apenas dessa parte. – disse Kakuso.

- Como acharem melhor. Vou tentar um acordo com o líder disso aqui, Hidan você fica aqui e espera as minhas ordens, só vamos atacar essa gente se ele for burro o suficiente para não aceitar.

- Eles sabem que não tem chance nenhuma contra um grupo de ninjas. – disse Itachi.

- Nunca se sabe, eles podem ter tentado uma aliança com a folha depois das batalhas que houve aqui tendo nós como o grupo de oposição.

- Ainda assim vai ser rápido. Vou adorar brincar com Konoha mais uma vez. – disse Hidan confiante.

- Certo. Não temos tempo a perder. – Disse Pain e se foi.

- Kakuso-san nós vamos precisar das suas ordens no hospital. – disse Kisame, com a completa dúvida sobre porque Sakura tinha o requisitado, não entendia nada daquelas coisas fascinantes que ela fazia.

- E nós vamos precisar da sua ajuda Kisam-san para encontrar o hospital antes de qualquer coisa. – respondeu o mais velho.

Logo o trio saiu levando consigo um dos Cinco. Hidan ficou ali observando com atenção a aldeia, se eles tinham aliança com alguma vila com ninjas não seria pego desprevenido. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença.

Continua...

2: Ainda bem que eles tem que encontrar o hospital e não o aeroporto kkkk não resisti :p

Ahh gente, eu sei que o chapie não ficou bom, ficou sonso.. mas essas informações precisariam ser colocadas de alguma forma em algum momento mesmo né e pelo menos eu postei beeeeem antes dessa vez, afinal pelo programa ele era pra ser postado só no 15 do mês que vem XDD

Eu prometo que o próximo chapie vai ser bem grande e bem cheio de coisas ^.~

Por favor, não deixem de postar os reviews que eu tanto amo pls *.*

Amo vcs!


	37. Se é guerra que eles querem

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **37 de _provavelmente 40_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Projeto sem fins lucrativos. Personagens criados pelo Kishimoto, fanfic criada exclusivamente por mim.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **23/03/12

**Comentários:** O site deletou a fic que continha trechos copiados do meu lemon fofo/psicótico MyvxKai, estou feliz com isso.

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_37. SE É GUERRA QUE ELES QUEREM

_Por Kami-chan_

O ruivo andava, nem lento nem rápido, tinha pressa, mas aqueles que lhe olhavam com medo e curiosidade não deveriam ver isto. Sentia a movimentação, a aflição na energia da natureza em torno de si, e sabia da movimentação discreta de muitos homens em torno de si. Devia ser a polícia, ou a vigia daquela vila, mas sabia que eram apenas homens comuns, e sentia o medo de todos eles lhe dando força.

Aquilo aparentava ser fácil demais, não sentia nenhum chakra além dos de seus próprios homens em toda extensão daquela vila. Seria possível que mesmo após as poucas, mas sangrentas, batalhas travadas sobre suas terras não foram o suficiente para o líder se prevenir? Aquilo era estranho.

Viu o mar de homens se formar diante os seus olhos cerca de dez metros da porta de entrada da principal construção daquela vila, e parou. Eram muitos em número, mas ele sabia que nem se fossem cem shinobis seria muito para si em questão de força.

- Quero conversar com seu líder. – disse em tom alto, mas muito mais baixo que um grito. Apenas uma voz firme e altiva.

Ela jamais chegaria atirando todo seu poder contra pessoas normais, a guerra que fora a sua primeira tinha lhe ensinado isso. A lição de não atirar sua ira sobre os ombros de quem não tinha uma chance justa de se defender estava cravada de maneira profunda sobre si.

- Akatsuki, vocês não tem permissão. – Um dos homens da linha de frente falou.

O ruivo portador do rinnegan achou aquilo engraçado. Eles sabiam que não tinham chance, sabiam a que organização ele pertencia, mas ainda assim estavam ali, dispostos a se colocar em seu caminho. Ele riu de forma debochada, não estava subestimando o inimigo, principalmente porque suas forças não eram sequer comparáveis.

- E quem aqui acha que pode me impedir? – perguntou.

- Podem ser shinobis – o mesmo homem falou – Mas ainda são apenas dois.

Aquilo sim acabou com o pouco de paciência que Nagato tinha. Era uma insolência, eles estavam lhe subestimando, ele, Deus. Apenas deu de ombros e uniu as duas mãos espalmadas uma na outra, e no mesmo instante em que elas se separaram novamente, o mar de homens havia sido jogado ao longe.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita. O ruivo entrou no prédio imponente, se comparado às demais construções da vila, e fechou a porta deixando o corpo que tinha trazido consigo de guarda ali do lado de fora. Aquilo era cansativo, oh se era, por de veras cansativo.

- Hum.. eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo. – disse um homem de cabelos aloirados e mais alto que Nagato.

- Uma questão de tempo? – indagou Pain.

- Para algum de vocês, shinobis em conflito tentarem tomar minha pequena vila. O que querem aqui? Não temos grandes riquezas, não temos grandes soldados. Somos apenas comerciantes de animais para abate. – ele disse após um suspiro, finalmente virando-se de frente para o seu visitante.

- Eu quero o seu hospital. – disse sem querer se aprofundar muito no assunto.

- E por que veio pedir? Foi fácil demais apenas invadir e roubar medicamentos como fizeram da última vez, Akatsuki? – fez menção a Ino, quando a mesma furtou equipamento e medicamentos para cuidar de Sakura.

- Você está muito calmo para quem nos conhece. A que vila shinobi pediu reforços? – o ruivo perguntou sem exceder o tom de voz.

- A todas cujos ninjas meu dinheiro podia pagar. Pântano, Céu e Estrela.

- Mas você continua sozinho aqui...

- Os três governantes largaram a missão quando souberam que Akatsuki estava envolvida numa guerra contra ninjas da folha.

Nagato nem perguntou o motivo para não ter requerido ajuda da própria folha, pois se a vila da Estrela era o melhor que ele poderia pagar, não conseguiria comprar nem missões rank A de Konoha. Apesar de que, tendo uma guerra no meio...

- O que você solicitou a essas vilas, afinal? – perguntou sem demonstrar curiosidade.

- Que mantivessem qualquer ninja longe desta vila.

Ele era um tolo, tinha um hospital e era uma vila focada em gado para abate. Poderia oferecer abrigo e comida em troca da segurança de sua vila. O que ele tinha para oferecer era muito mais precioso em uma guerra do que dinheiro.

- Bom, não estou interessado no seu dinheiro, apenas no seu hospital. E posso garantir que sua vila se manterá intocada.

- Você faz parte do lado que todos temem, do lado que ninguém quer ficar...

- Está errado. Eu estou do lado que todos tem medo de enfrentar.

- Correto, você é o bandido. – acusou o homem de fios claros.

- O mocinho só pensou no dinheiro que você não tem. Eu só quero usar o seu hospital.

- O que fará com as pessoas que necessitam dele?

- Quem estiver internado se manterá em tratamento normalmente. Ele se manterá aberto para urgências e emergências, minha equipe precisa apenas do bloco cirúrgico.

- Vão fazer experiências no meu hospital! – acusou.

- Não. Mas se você quer que essa guerra acabe, me deixará usar o seu hospital.

- Como pode me garantir que essa guerra se manterá longe da minha vila?

- Pergunte aos seus homens corajosos lá embaixo, eles sabem que é fácil pra mim manter qualquer coisa longe. – disse já dando com desdenho, para si era evidente que tinham um acordo. – Mas é claro que se romperem com o nosso acordo, essa vila e seus habitantes deixarão de existir em segundos.

- Esta é uma vila pacifica, não quero o sangue sujo de vocês ninjas manchando nosso passado impecável.

- OK, então eu vou mudar o meu discurso. Ou você colabora comigo, ou eu vou extinguir essa vila e assim você poderá ficar tranquilo, seu passado glorioso não será manchado quando não houver mais uma vila ou aldeões para você liderar.

- Você joga sujo.

- É culpa do meu sangue shinobi sujo.

- No fim, eu não vou ter escolha. Não é mesmo?

- Sabia que você era inteligente o suficiente para entender.

- Então me diga por que veio até aqui, somos uma vila que não é capaz de oferecer resistência. Era só entrar e fazer o que bem entendesse.

- Está certo, esta não é uma vila shinobi. Se você colaborar comigo e permitir que meus ninjas usufruam livremente daquele hospital enquanto estiverem aqui, sem fazer a besteira de tentar comprar alguns ninjas para nos atrasar, eu não vou ter interesse nenhum em prejudicar esse lugar.

- Você fala como se importasse para vocês nossas vidas simplórias.

- Temos um acordo? – disse em resposta ao comentário.

- Vou solicitar aos aldeões que não saiam de suas residências. Vocês podem usar o meu hospital.

- Está fazendo a coisa certa. Não se arrependerá disso depois.

E sem nenhum aviso o corpo que havia ficado guardando a porta daquele lugar invadiu a sala. Silencioso, se postou ao lado do ruivo e de frente para o governante.

- Esse cara vai ficar com você. Não invente de fazer nenhuma gracinha, requisitar a ajuda de alguma outra vila ou coisa do tipo, pois eu vou saber imediatamente. – disse olhando para o loiro e apontando para o corpo que ele deixaria ali. – Mostre-se um bom governante e de as ordens a sua vila agora, por favor. Se quiser me encontrar, estarei no hospital.

Assim saiu, deixando o jovem governante para trás. No caminho passaria por Hidan, e chamaria mais duas pessoas para colocarem um selamento em torno da cidade. Ninguém poderia sair ou entrar ali, mas para isso tinha que esperar Ino, Konan, Sakura e Deidara.

.:.

- Avise ao líder-sama! – gritou uma enfermeira para uma menina mais jovem, que deixou a pequena bandeja que trazia em mãos cair quando saiu correndo.

A mesma enfermeira tratou de seguir os homens uniformizados com capas negras cheias de nuvens vermelhas. Já tinha visto aquilo antes quando uma menina loira invadiu seu hospital, não deixaria que fossem roubados novamente.

- Hey... hey... – tentou chamar sua atenção enquanto os seguia, mas nenhum deles lhe deu bola. – Isto é um hospital, não podem entrar assim! – disse realmente zangada.

O homem com cara de tubarão bufou cansado, a voz daquela enfermeira lhe causava asco, era aguda demais. Virou-se de súbito e encarou a mulher bem no fundo de seus olhos, vendo com prazer, ela tremer sutilmente de medo.

- Isto é um hospital, faça silencio. – disse Kisame com aparente raiva na voz baixa e controlada.

Aqueles corredores claros demais, aquele cheiro de soro no ar e mais aquela vozinha irritante estavam o deixando muito perto do descontrole. Aquele lugar era insuportável. O tubarão se virou novamente para frente para voltar a seguir os companheiros, tentando não se importar com cada rosto apavorado das jovens enfermeiras que passavam por seu caminho.

Não saberia fazer o caminho de volta exatamente por onde tinham passado, mas ficou satisfeito ao ver Kakuso e Itachi seguirem as placas de indicação até, finalmente, chegarem no que aparentemente era o tal do bloco cirúrgico. E se possível, o ambiente ali era ainda mais incomodo. Havia uma bancada barrando a passagem, que dava uma vista ampla de alguns corredores dali.

A direita da bancada havia uma porta e Kakuso colocou a mão no trinco sem nem se dar ao trabalho de se apresentar para uma mocinha que já os olhava com ar de reprovação. Era óbvio que não lhes era permitido entrar ali, mas também não era permito entrar no hospital sem ser estar em tratamento ou para fazer visitas a amigos doentes.

- Com licença – aquela enfermeira que os seguiam se fez ouvir mais uma vez, com a mão espalmada na porta que Kakuso tinha aberto, empurrando a mesma para fechá-la antes que eles entrassem ali. – Já disse que vocês devem sair, não tem permissão para estar aqui.

- Ahh como a voz dessa mulher me irrita... – reclamou Kisame.

- Itachi, resolva isso sim. Explicações fazem parte das tarefas de Pain, nós temos que deixar tudo pronto sem essas pessoas nos incomodando. – disse Kakuso levemente irritado.

E no minuto seguinte, o corpo da enfermeira caía amolecido. Safo de tocar o chão com violência ao ser seguro pelo moreno. O que ela viu, ninguém jamais saberia, eles conheciam apenas o guia daquela viajem que ela faria, orientada pela luz rubra de seu sharingan. Ao acomodar o corpo desfalecido no chão, foi a vez da menina que estava além da bancada.

Ela tinha tentado um grito alto e agudo ao ver a colega simplesmente desmaiar, mas não tivera tempo nem mesmo de fechar a boca, pois fora igualmente calada pelos olhos rubros que a colocaram em outro mundo. O corpo dela fora igualmente seguro por Itachi antes de tocar o chão. Ambas foram deixadas para trás quando Kakuso finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta.

Ao entrarem naquele ambiente, Kakuso foi logo ditando as regras. Permitindo que os outros dois visitantes pudessem ter uma ampla vista daquele corredor. Estavam em um lugar quase apertado demais para três pessoas, mas era proposital, pois ninguém podia passar daquele ponto sem se prevenir com os objetos dispostos em ordem em uma estante. Mais adiante havia duas portas, uma indicando o feminino e a outra, o masculino.

- Aqui dentro, nada que teve contato com o lado de fora é permitido. Devem tirar suas roupas por aquelas - Disse apontando para um dos compartimentos da estante, onde havia vários rolinhos de um tecido fino e leve. - Também devem usar as mascaras e os pro pés. Itachi-san, como tem cabelo comprido deve usar a toca. Kisame-san como tem cabelos curtos pode usar essa aqui - disse lhe indicando um gorrinho de amarrar.

- Hehe, to me achando o médico. - brincou o tubarão pegando todas as coisas indicadas por Kakuso.

- La dentro, a máscara até pode ficar abaixada enquanto não estivermos ajudando Sakura. Mas as tocas e os pro pés nunca devem ser tirados. Entenderam?

- Hai.. - foi Itachi quem lhe respondeu. – Mas, se Sakura pretende... Kakuso-san Sakura quer trazer Deidara do buraco direto pra mesa de cirurgia pelo o que entemdi.

- Como ela vai fazer isso eu não quero nem perguntar. Mas então teremos que manter tudo na sala longe de Sakura até que ela esteja adequadamente vestida. Vamos arrumar tudo logo. – Disse pegando mais um jogo de roupas e equipamentos para quando a rosada chegasse.

- Certo, vamos logo. Ela não saberá para onde vir enquanto eu não estiver na sala para lhe da a indicação.

.:.

- Como você está se sentindo? – a loira gritou.

- Bem. – Konan respondeu vagamente.

- Estamos perto, ainda lembro o caminho para o pequeno hospital.

- Acha que está tudo certo por aqui? Estou achando a cidade quieta demais. – Argumentou a azulada que ainda era carregada por Ino.

- Talvez você devesse entrar em contato com Pain pra saber se podemos simplesmente seguir para o hospital.

- Hai. Pare um pouco, por favor. Itai. – disse segurando a barriga ao ser colocada no chão.

- Você vai ter um longo período de descanso Konan, e na sua situação, isso já está se tornando uma ordem.

- Como se estivéssemos em condições de perder tempo com repousos. – respondeu o anjo, já se posicionando para se comunicar com Nagato.

Daquela forma ficou sabendo do acordo que tinham com o líder daquela vila, bem como grandes avisos foram vistos pregados nos postes que levavam a rua principal do centro. Em todos eles o pedido para que os aldeões apenas saíssem de suas casas em casos de urgência e o aviso de que os "ninjas de preto e vermelho" transitariam livremente pela vila nos próximos dias era claro.

Nagato também havia lhe informado que estava no hospital com os outros Akatsukis, mas que Ino e ela deveriam permanecer no chafariz do centro da cidade. Nagato estaria lá com mais um ninja e eles quatro colocariam uma barreira de proteção em torno da cidade. Ninguém poderia sair e nem entrar ali, salvo Sakura, que segundo Itachi se quer seria sentida por uma barreira física.

Com calma, Ino e Konan caminharam até o dito chafariz. Não fora nenhuma surpresa ver que Pain estava ali com Hidan, caminhar com calma e a passos lentos foi uma ordem explicita da loira para a amiga grávida, já tinham problemas demais para Konan entrar em trabalho de parto antes do tempo. O ruivo dos olhos em espirais não conteve o alivio na expressão séria ao ver a menina que caminhava com certa dificuldade, fazendo as mechas azuis balançarem de um lado a outro ante a face cansada.

Konan não entendia como podia estar se sentindo assim tão dolorida, cansada e pesada, mas deixaria que os outros percebessem o quão abatido estava. Era uma shinobi, e não deixaria a organização na mão em um momento desses, mas também não pode reprimir um gemido ambíguo que escapou seus lábios no momento em que o ruivo lhe abraçou com demasiada força. Era impossível por aquele gemido distinguir dor ou alívio por parte de Konan.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou o ruivo largando a amada, jamais se perdoaria por não ter ido atrás de Konan se algo estivesse errado.

- Tudo certo. – respondeu-lhe tentando sorrir.

Havia uma cólica lhe incomodando desde que usara um jutsu para se afastar do soco carregado de Sakura, mas por certo que isso tinha acontecido por ter corrido e dado um pequeno pulo. Essa cólica até tinha passado até o momento em que Ino a colocou em suas costas e retomou a corrida, não era algo para se preocupar, agora que estaria novamente em repouso a cólica reincidente sumiria novamente, tinha certeza disso. Por isso não havia motivo para alarmar seu amado com coisas bestas como uma simples cólica. Quantas cólicas já não tivera na vida?

- Vamos fazer a barreira dos quatro pontos, assim ninguém entra e nem sai da vila. – disse o ruivo olhando para a nova líder da sua organização.

- Certo. É a melhor garantia de que o líder dessa vila não banque o espertinho e tente uma aliança com Konoha, ou qualquer outra vila shinobi. Também impede que sejamos atacados de surpresa até compreendermos bem o que realmente está acontecendo. – concordou Ino.

- Não penso que ele seja inteligente o bastante para negociar com Konoha, mas nunca se sabe. O principal é saber que vamos manter Sasuke longe enquanto estivermos focados em Deidara. – Completou o ruivo, fazendo os olhos de Ino se arregalarem no limite que sua anatomia lhe permitia.

- Sasuke está... vivo? – perguntou chocada.

Como podia? Como podia Sasuke ter feito aquilo tudo com Deidara, exigido que o loiro usasse o limite extremo de suas habilidades shinobis, quase o levado a morte e ainda assim ter saído ileso? Havia uma dor muito grande em si, a dor do filho que perdera, do homem que acreditava ter perdido, uma esperança quase esmagada em seu peito lutava para se manter acesa enquanto Sakura lhe dizia que estavam perdendo Deidara de verdade. Ahh sim, aquela dor era grande demais e não se convertia mais em desespero como quando tinha acordado, toda aquela dor estava convertida em raiva.

Como podia? Os olhos vorazes da loira se comprimiam, todo o silencio em seus lábios gritava nas íris azuis, escurecidas pela raiva. Era impossível Sasuke ter saído bem daquela explosão, e se era assim, aquela era a hora de encontrá-lo, aquela era a hora de acertar seus ponteiros com o antigo amigo.

- Vamos fazer logo essa barreira, depois nós dois vamos conversar sobre nossa estratégia até que Sakura chegue. Pois se é guerra que eles querem... – as palavras de Ino morrem ali.

- Eu quero ficar com o ponto norte. – disse Hidan – Senti o cheiro de corpos em leve decomposição, é longe do campo de batalha, quero saber quem foi descartado assim.

- Certo, toda informação é lucro. Essa guerra tem cheiro de mal entendido desde o começo para mim. – disse o ruivo.

- Principalmente porque não há nenhum interesse em evidencia nela. – Completou Konan.

- A nossa estadia aqui nessa vila nos deixará expostos mais cedo ou mais tarde, teremos que pensar com rapidez e agir com rapidez. Vamos colocar um fim nisso. – disse a loira.

- Hidan norte, certo. O hospital é para o leste, Konan eu quero que você vá para lá, assim será um tanto menos que terá que andar. Eu fico com o ponto sul. – e terminou por ali, já se colocando na posição certa.

Cada um na posição de seu ponto cardeal específico, uns de frente para os outros, começaram a fazer a longa cadeia de selos todos juntos, ao mesmo tempo. Não podiam falhar, os íns tinham ser feitos com completa sincronia, bem como os passos deveriam evoluir ao mesmo tempo em cada direção. A luz azul que surgiu entre os quatro ninjas se intensificava e aumentava a medida em que eles se afastavam, e em questão de tempo toda a cidade estaria dentro daquela cúpula de chakra.

.:.

Estava tudo certo, tudo preparado. Itachi sabia o que Sakura queria fazer, queria usar a comunicação que tinham através do Tsukuyomi para conduzir Deidara. Mas aquilo não passava de uma ilusão, que normalmente era letal aos seus adversários, mas ainda assim, apenas uma ilusão. Não entendia como ela conseguiria trazer o corpo físico de Deidara, mas tinha uma vaga noção, afinal até mesmo o Copy ninja Kakashi tinha aprendido, com um olho inferior, criar uma nova dimenção.

Itachi não sabia se sua Sakura estaria pronta para tanto, haviam treinado intensivamente, mas ainda assim havia uma grande diferença entre treinar e usar os olhos de Madara efetivamente. Ainda assim confiava na rosada, ela já tinha se mostrado muito mais capaz do que todos ali supunham sobre sua pessoa, e calmamente desenhou um kanji sobre o lençol da maca no centro da sala de cirurgia, em seguida sentou-se no chão por ali e se pos a meditar para entrar de um modo único em Tsukuyomi.

Na floresta, há quilômetros dali, Sakura já tinha feito tudo o que podia por Deidara ali. Pequenas lesões e lesões externas podiam ser curadas com pouco chakra, poderia acelerar o mecanismo de colagem dos ossos em algumas das fraturas mais simples, mas isso exigiria uma quantidade maior de seu chakra, e isso ela não podia lhe dar agora.

Tinha que se guardar para conseguir levar o loiro consigo. Coisa que nem mesmo Itachi sabia, era que além dos treinamentos, Sakura estava se auto examinando enquanto fiava presa na sala de enfermagem da Akatsuki cuidando de Ino. Tinha estudado Itachi e Madara, e em si podia comparar as diferenças que vira nos dois, consertando também em si a lesão que tirava aos poucos a luz daqueles olhos, bem como tinha feito com Itachi.

Mas o dom que Madara havia passado para si era diferente em alguns pontos, isso era claro para si após comparar o sistema nervoso dos dois Uchihas com o seu próprio após ter ganho esse dom de Madara. Se ela se concentrasse nos pontos certos...

A Akatsuki já devia ter chegado á vila, então tinha que averiguar se Itachi já estava lhe esperando, e a partir desse ponto, faria o que pudesse por Deidara no hospital. Principalmente suas lesões internas mais profundas. E sem deixar de mexer no corpo do loiro, apenas fechou os olhos, para logo sorrir de modo involuntário ao ver as costas do moreno naquele mundo completamente seu. Ele já estava desenhando um kanji no chão.

- Itachi. – chamou, e o moreno se virou para si. – Como sabia o que eu pretendia? – perguntou curiosa.

- A teoria é simples. – ele respondeu vago. – Já vi Madara fazer isso com o corpo de um espião. Claro que eu não tive a oportunidade de observar isso de dentro do jutsu.

- Eu não tinha pensado em trazer o corpo de Deidara para cá. Tinha apenas pensado em usar a comunicação para pegar o selamento com você. – explicou.

- Também da certo, mas exige muito mais chakra. O que você faz em Tsukuyomi não lhe consumirá nada. Depois nos o levamos para o hospital.

- Tsc.. ele tem um pedaço do baço esmagado e uma lesão grande em um dos rins, isso sem falar do trumatismo craniano que está deixando o cérebro dele inchado demais. Aí tem as múltiplas fraturas pelo corpo, que eu poderia curar com chakra, mas com o baço e um dos rins falhando eu o mataria.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Não posso fazer nada por ele aqui, preciso operá-lo. Com pelo menos o baço regenerado eu posso exigir que o corpo dele reaja ao induzir a cura com chakra. Também vou ter que deixá-lo em hemodiálise, temo que aquele hospital pequeno não tenha isso.

- Se não tiver nós vamos dar um jeito. Mas eu insisto que será para você levarmos ele por aqui.

- OK, vou buscá-lo.

.:.

- Sakura-san, é sempre bom vê-la. – disse Kakuso a recepcionando.

- Obrigada Kakuso-san. – Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso. – Eu agradeceria muito se você ajudasse Itachi a despir Deidara, não movimentem o corpo de forma alguma. Preciso também que se lave depois e me auxilie na cirurgia. Eu vou me trocar.

- Pensei que a Ino fosse te ajudar. – disse o mais velho.

- Ino tem alguns conhecimentos médicos sim Kakuso-san, sabe jutsus de cura e faz tudo muito bem, mas nessa situação eu prefiro você. E também não quero a loira aqui dentro, por isso Kisame-san por favor, crie uma barreira na entrada desse ambiente. Ino não deve entrar aqui de jeito nenhum.

- Mas... – ele tentou argumentar, sabia que assim que soubesse que Sakura já estava ali ninguém convenceria a loira a ficar longe.

- Sem mais Kisame. Ino é minha amiga e líder dessa organização, mas é impossível pensar que ela entrará aqui e entenderá a forma como eu vou ter que trabalhar. Sem falar que o risco que temos de perder Deidara é grande demais para ela não me deixar trabalhar direito.

- Kisame, apenas faça o que Sakura está pedindo. – disse Itachi usando de um tom, que mesmo após as claras mudanças que a flor de cerejeira tinha trazido a sua personalidade, ninguém ousava ir contra.

.:.

Sasuke andava impaciente de um lado a outro na casa que tinha invadido. Não fora grande trabalho para si seguir uma enfermeira saindo de seu turno no hospital e surpreendê-la em seu lar, na verdade a grande sorte foi ter aquela luta em uma vila com hospital. Nem todas tinham.

Foi fácil convencer a jovem técnica de enfermagem lhe ajudar. Quem não ajudaria quando sua própria vida e a vida de seu pequeno filho estavam em risco? Sim, fora assim que obrigou aquela moça a lhe fazer curativos e lhe trazer medicamentos furtados do hospital, com a lâmina gélida de sua Katana rente à pele delicada do pequeno Yuu. Um menino de cinco anos, filho da jovem técnica solteira.

Sasuke mantinha o menino em cárcere privado, amarrado a uma cadeira sempre ao alcance de suas mãos sujas. O trato era simples, a moça cuidava de si e matinha segredo sobre sua estadia ali ou mataria seu filho antes seus olhos. Desesperada, a técnica chamada Yuriko aceitou. Ele podia ser um samurai pela arma usada, mas ela sabia que aqueles que se envolveram em uma luta nas terras de sua vila eram ninjas. A mãe de Yuriko havia lhe ensinado a temer ninjas, pois eles não tinham honra.

A dor em seus ferimentos ficava mais forte, o efeito do analgésico com certeza estava passando e Yuriko não voltava daquele maldito hospital com mais. Devia deixar algumas cicatrizes em Yuu para que ela aprendesse a não o deixar esperando mais. Entretanto, entre os muitos pensamentos insanos do Uchiha mais novo, ele ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Seu chakra estava escondido desde que conseguira fugir daquela explosão idiota, sabia que os ninjas não o sentiriam ali, então, devia ser Yuriko.

- Você demorou demais! – disse o moreno de forma ríspida, quase rugindo enquanto puxava a menina de corpo pequeno pelo queixo. – Da próxima vez que se atrasar assim, vou cortar uma das orelhas de seu filho.

- Desculpe.. – a menina pediu rapidamente, se colocando de joelhos sobre os pés do invasor.

- Por que se atrasou? Espero que não tenha ido fofocar com ninguém sobre minha presença aqui, se eu ouvir o som de um graveto sendo pisado lá fora Yuu-chan estará morto. Morto entendeu?

- Eu já disse, me desculpe. Não faça nada com meu filho, eu estou fazendo tudo certo.. por favor – choramingou. – Atrasei-me porque o hospital foi tomado por um grupo de ninjas, o líder da aldeia chamou a todos do hospital e explicou que a tal Akatsuki comandará o hospital nos próximos dias, e que eles terão livre acesso a toda a vila.

- Akatsuki? Quantos deles vieram? – perguntou já formulando idéias.

- Não sei senhor, não os vi. Apenas estou lhe passando o que o líder-sama nos informou.

- Aquele loiro deve ter se machucado bastante na explosão.. – disse baixo, mais como se estivesse pensando alto.

A Akatsuki estava ali, isso era bom. Itachi não devia estar ali se o motivo era salvar o loiro idiota, afinal, Itachi não se importava com mais ninguém além de si mesmo. Mas Sakura, ahhh esta com certeza estava. Ninguém mais naquele grupo de usurpadores mobilizaria um hospital para cuidar de um membro ferido, Akatsukis em geral deixam os membros feridos para trás se fosse preciso. Aquele movimento tinha a cara de Sakura, e era justamente ela que ele estava querendo no momento.

Continua o/

Eu tinha mais umas coisas que eu queria escrever aqui, mas já passou das 10 páginas

Bom, foi bem antes do programado nee, era pro dia 30 de abril... hum...

Isso dos capítulos estarem saindo muito mais cedo que o previsto será muito bom para os/as leitores de "O amor é um estouro" já que, isso adianta também as atts de tudo que eu tinha programado, e a próxima fic DE FANDOM NARUTO (não se esqueçam que quando essa fic terminar eu vou concluir uma de the GazettE) é justamente O amor é um estouro.

Eu passei a seguir alguns de vcs no twitter, mas não dá pra achar td mundo, então pra quem quiser: Kami_ no twitter. Eu ficaria mto feliiz mesmo se me seguissem ^.~

Vcs me deixaram MUITO poucos reviews no chapie anterior, sejam bonsinhos ou eu faço o Sasuke matar todo mundo *fazbico* tah... eu não vou fazer isso... mas eu posso matar o Deidara de verdade muahah o/

Tah.. sem ameaças, deixem reviews por favor, eles me deixam tão feliz, e ao mesmo tempo tão triste quando algum de vcs não aparece y.y


	38. As peças no tabuleiro

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **38 de _provavelmente 40_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Projeto sem fins lucrativos. Personagens criados pelo Kishimoto, fanfic criada exclusivamente por mim.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **31/03/12

**Comentários:** Muita coisa para um capítulo só, eu nem sei por onde eu começo y.y.

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_38. AS PEÇAS NO TABULEIRO

_Por Kami-chan_

- Kakuso-san, eles já chegaram? - A loira perguntou-lhe ofegante, era claro que ela tinha corrido até ali.

- Já. - Disse o peixe com incerteza

- Ótimo! - exclamou já tomando impulso com o corpo para passar por Kisame, mas foi barrada pelo mesmo e sua Samehada.

- Desculpe Ino-sama. Não posso deixar você entrar. – disse de forma simples.

- Que besteira é essa Kisame? Deixe de brincadeiras, eu quero ver Deidara. – ela disse levando a mão ao punho deste, tentando o baixar em vão.

- Ordens de Sakura. – ele insistiu.

- Ordens de Sakura? Kisame, são as minhas ordens que você tem que seguir, e é o meu namorado que está lá dentro. – A loira gritou, já enfurecida por ser barrada.

Neste momento Konan e Pain também chegaram, certamente que fizeram o mesmo caminho que Ino fez correndo, a passos lentos. Ambos se pararam atrás de Ino, apenas observando a pequena discussão.

- Sakura-san disse que justamente por se tratar de Deidara ela não quer você lá dentro. Disse que você ficaria nervosa e não deixaria ela trabalhar direito, então é para eu manter fora para que ela possa dar o melhor de si lá dentro.

- Penso que ela está certa Ino. – disse Konan sem se mover de onde estava. - Você sabe que ele está em boas mãos, deixe-a fazer o que ela sabe fazer de melhor.

- Tenho certeza de que ela a deixará vê-lo quando tudo estiver certo. Por hora poderíamos ocupar nossa cabeça com coisas de igual importância, por exemplo, como vamos agir daqui para frente. – Pein resolveu opinar também.

- Tem uma sala de espera logo aqui em baixo no primeiro andar, podem ir para lá. Quando Sakura terminar você será a primeira a saber Ino. – Concluiu Kisame.

- Certo. Nós estaremos lá Kisame-san. – disse Konan, puxando Ino pelo punho.

Era evidente que a loira não concordava em parte com aquilo. Sabia que tinham mesmo muito para planejar e muitos detalhes importantes que eles tinham que entender, mas era ali que queria estar. Ao lado dele. Ainda assim se deixou levar, dando por si apenas quando se viu dentro de um elevador que não tinha usado para chagar até ali, foi a voz de Konan que a despertou.

- Por acaso sabe onde tem um banheiro por aqui? – viu a azulada perguntar ao ruivo, sem dar muito atenção ao papo dos dois.

Chegando ao andar térreo o trio se separou. Konan seguiu algumas placas que indicavam o que ela procurava, enquanto os outros dois seguiram para a dita sala de espera, mas pararam no meio do caminho. Os contornos de Hidan se tornavam cada vez mais nítidos a medida que o platinado dava passos rápidos em sua direção.

Aquilo estava estranho, aparentemente ele tinha um corpo sobre seus ombros, mas devido a distancia e a posição não era possível identificá-lo. Ino e Pain foram logo ao encontro do platinado, Hidan disse que o cheiro que tinha sentido era de morte, mas quem seria aquela pessoa que merecia ter sido tão dona de sua atenção que ele teve que trazê-la?

- Acho que encontrei algo interessante. – disse o platinado para os dois. – Onde está Kakuso-san, ele pode me confirmar se ela é mesmo uma Hyuuga. Se for dará muito dinheiro.

- Hyuuga? – Ino perguntou apenas para confirmar.

Logo avançando no corredor até vencer qualquer distância que havia entre os dois, o cheiro que vinha daquele corpo lhe causava náuseas. O sangue seco em abundancia colado às roupas sujas, gerava um odor forte demais, se lhe perguntassem, esse era o cheiro da morte para si; sangue seco em tecido sujo.

Não era nenhuma surpresa Hidan ter reconhecido aquele odor de tão longe. O corpo miúdo com seios farto, indicando o corpo como feminino, fora completamente separado de sua cabeça, motivo de tanto sangue. Motivo também para acender outra pergunta ecoar pelos lábios da loira.

- Como pode saber que era uma Hyuuga? – questionou.

A partir daquilo que Hidan trazia nos braços, podia apenas confirmar que se tratava de uma mulher. E que aquele uniforme era típico dos ninjas de elite de Konoha. Mas além disso mais nada, nenhum símbolo, nenhuma pista.

- Tsc.. Eu achei a cabeça uns três metros além do corpo. Os olhos são brancos. – disse o platinado colocando o corpo miúdo no chão entre eles, logo tirando uma pequena mochila do tipo saco de um de seus ombros.

Hidan desnudou a cabeça sem vida, mostrando-a para Ino e Pain. A loira comprimiu os lábios e voltou seus olhos para Pain, não tinha como não manter uma expressão pesarosa neles. Ante seus olhos, a face pálida com lábios arroxeados não era apenas um rosto comum. Os cabelos sempre tão sedosos de Hinata agora estavam duros e sujos de sangue, algumas mechas haviam se dobrado e colado no rosto, igualmente sujo de sangue e barro, de uma mulher que quando menina, já fora alguém importante para si.

E Ino aprendia mais uma vez, de uma forma diferente, como era o lado sujo de uma guerra. Quantos já havia visto morrer? Quantos tinha ela mesmo matado até ali? Quantos ainda morreriam? Quantos ainda seriam por suas mãos?

Tudo o que ela entendia era que doía. Mesmo que a guerra em si nem tivesse sido declarada, por Buda, as coisas ainda iriam ficar muito piores quando a guerra fosse verdadeiramente declarada. Ino não queria mais sentir aquela dor, não queria mais ser tocada por ela de forma alguma, e faria o que possível fosse para a que guerra não atingisse aqueles que ela amava.

- Esta era Hyuuga Hinata. – disse para os dois homens ali. – A primogênita do líder do clan Hyuuga.

- Devíamos deixá-la no campo onde foi a batalha, ou mais esta dívida nos será cobrada. – Disse Pain.

- Não interessa agora. Se ela morreu em uma luta contra nós, já seremos os culpados. – respondeu a loira.

- Tsc... gente estranha essa dos clans ricos e poderosos. Se ela fosse assim tão importante dentro de seu clan, pra que mandá-la para o que está para se tornar uma guerra? – disse o platinado, ainda com a cabeça de Hinata em mãos.

- Não foi você e Kakuso que a mataram, Hidan? – Questionou Ino em estranheza.

- Não. Se fosse, o sangue dela não teria me atraído assim, pois já o teria provado. – respondeu-lhe com simplicidade.

- E você disse que a encontrou ao norte? – Ino continuou.

- Sim. Por quê?

- A luta foi entre nós e Konoha. Deidara e eu ainda não tínhamos chegado ao norte, muito menos Itachi, Kisame e Sakura. Se vocês não mataram Hinata...

- Só tinha uma pessoa naquele campo de batalha que não era dos nossos e nem de Konoha.

- Tsc, damn it! Sasuke está se esforçando para acabar com toda a minha paciência. – Esbravejou a loira. – Pain, mais cedo você disse com convicção que ele ainda está vivo. Por quê?

- Foi o que Itachi disse. – respondeu-lhe de forma simples.

- Itachi também, por que não da logo um jeito nesse pirralho? Hidan, de-me a cabeça de Hinata. – mandou já esticando o braço para pegá-la.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou o platinado, fazendo o que lhe era pedido.

- Eu quero ver quais foram os últimos pensamentos de Hinata. Quero saber por que ela morreu. Konoha parece não saber, ou não se preocupar com Sasuke.

- Claro! Para eles é muito mais fácil culpar-nos por tudo de ruim que acontece no país do fogo. – Reclamou Pain.

- Hn. – Ino concordou com um aceno com a cabeça.

.:.

- Sua mão não treme nem meio milímetro, não é Sakura-san. – Elogiou Itachi.

Ele achou que seria estranho auxiliar a amada naquele procedimento, mas não conseguia esconder que estava gostando. Sakura respondeu ao seu elogio apenas com um sorriso, sem nem mesmo erguer a cabeça. Era fundamental para si aquela fé que o moreno tinha em seu trabalho, se sentia tão importante e recompensada com a admiração do Uchiha que sentia que poderia executar qualquer procedimento existente e inexistente no mundo.

Talvez por isso estivesse se arriscando tanto, tentando fazer o máximo de si por Deidara. Kakuso já tinha preparado toda a sala e Deidara para cirurgia. Os campos(*) já haviam sido colocados, os cabelos de Deidara já haviam sido raspados e a assepsia(**) já tinha sido feita em seu couro cabeludo.

O mais velho estava instruindo Itachi a ajudar a rosada terminar de vestir o jaleco, que deveria ser usado sobre a roupa padrão daquele lugar e que não deveria ser tocado de forma alguma. Também estava lhe explicando como deveria abrir a embalagem das luvas e de tudo mais que Sakura lhe pedisse da forma correta, sem jamais serem tocadas, bem como cada campo, Kakuso e Sakura. Kakuso, por ter mais experiência, ajudaria Sakura nos procedimentos, e Itachi os ajudaria com os instrumentos. Era um trabalho em equipe de certa forma.

Ela começaria pela cabeça. O traumatismo craniano de Deidara era para si o mais importante, o cérebro do loiro estava inchado e isso não podia progredir, ou todo e qualquer outro esforço da Haruno seria, muito provavelmente, em vão. Dois drenos foram colocados ali para que a pressão intracraniana de Deidara não se elevasse e então quando os órgãos internos de Deidara estivessem devidamente operados, poderia induzir que o inchaço regredisse com chakra.

E ela pretendia parar por aí. Nas condições em que Deidara estava, o mais seguro era fazer um procedimento por vez e esperar, mas com toda confiança que era depositada em si, Sakura não quis esperar. Não era vaidade, apenas o desejo de ver Ino sorrindo mais uma vez, e se Itachi confiava em si, poderia fazer as coisas mais rapidamente. Poderia fazer Ino ser feliz novamente antes. Por isso resolveu arriscar, com os drenos postos, instruiu Itachi e Kakuso para o que viria a seguir.

- Itachi me ajude a tirar isso aqui. – pediu após tirar as luvas, se referindo ao jaleco médico. – Vamos limpar tudo e começar novamente, quero ver o que preciso fazer nesse baço.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou Kakuso.

- Sim. Ele precisa de hemodiálise, por isso quero ser rápida. Se fosse medicina comum, seria impossível, mas posso cortá-lo internamente com chakra o que deixa as coisas mais rápidas. Se fosse em outra situação eu nem o abriria, mas... sinceramente eu não sei o que vai precisar ser feito.

- Se você diz.. Deixo tudo pronto aqui para você em minutos.

- Obrigada! – Sakura disse se afastando, espreguiçando-se e massageando os músculos tensos de seu corpo.

.:.

- Você vai me colocar lá dentro! – disse o moreno a jovem Yuriko.

- Não creio que isso seja possível. – a jovem lhe respondeu aos prantos.

Yuriko já havia tentando lhe explicar de todas as formas que aqueles ninjas haviam proibido qualquer pessoa, que não estivesse em tratamento, a entrar no hospital. Bem como haviam proibido qualquer pessoa do hospital de se aproximar da área do centro cirúrgico. Ela temia aquelas pessoa tem como temia o moreno que havia invadido sua casa.

- Antes de vir para casa vi um ruivo de olhos estranho deixando um homem com uma foice para mpedir qualquer pessoa que tentasse entrar. E dizem que o homem que vigia a entrada do centro é um demônio com rosto de tubarão. – tentou explicar mais uma vez.

- Tem medo de cara feia? – Sasuke puxou a menina pelo queixo, arrastando seu corpo pelo chão. – Acha apenas por que eles possuem traços diferentes podem ser mais perigosos do que eu? – Então largou seu corpo com força, fazendo-a bater dolorosamente no chão.

- Por favor... – choramingou.

- Você vai me obedecer direitinho. E vai encontrar um meio de me colocar dentro daquele maldito hospital. Está entendendo?

- H..hai.. – Yuriko gemeu em consentimento.

- Agora, preste muita atenção no que eu quero que você faça. – falou baixo, em um timbre assustadoramente penetrante.

.:.

Konan chegou a porta do banheiro reconhecendo o desenho que lhe indicava que aquele era o banheiro feminino, não tinha caminhado muito, mas o trajeto lhe parecera de veras longo. A cólica que sentia tinha ido embora, mas acabara de lhe atingir novamente com uma fisgada forte, mais forte do que as cólicas que vinha tendo até ali.

A vida tinha a ensinado a não se render a dor facilmente, mas naquela fisgada em especial até mesmo seus músculos se contraíram, e um gemido quase deixou seus lábios. Ainda assim empurrou a porta do banheiro e entrou, precisava muito, muito mesmo usar o banheiro.

Na verdade já tinha se acostumado com aquela situação. Sakura tinha lhe explicado a forma como todos os órgãos se espremiam dentro do abdome, construindo o lugar para onde o útero se expandiria, da mesma forma como essa expansão também pressionava sua bexiga. E era visível a qualquer olhar no mundo a forma como seu útero já estava extremamente expandido, Konan tinha uma constante sensação de bexiga cheia há quase dois meses já, o que havia tornado as visitas àquele ambiente algo completamente normal em sua rotina.

Por Buda, já estava quase entrando no sétimo mês de gestação. Da forma como o tempo costumava voar como uma folha seca no outono, estaria com sua filha nos braços muito mais cedo do que pudesse se preparar para tal. Talvez nunca estivesse, e ao mesmo tempo, talvez nunca estivesse mais pronta, afinal, esta experiência era assim mesmo, um mistério.

Não se preocupou em trancar a porta do Box do banheiro que tinha escolhido entrar, ninguém entraria ali. Aquele corredor, apesar de ser um andar abaixo, ainda fazia parte da área cirúrgica. Era para os quartos naquele pequeno corredor que os pacientes operados iam após saíres da sala de recuperação.

E sem nenhuma preocupação desceu a parte inferior da roupa e baixou a peça íntima, reparando com estranheza o fato da mesma estar úmida. Sakura também havia lhe precavido que havia mulheres que em determinado período da gestação sofriam incontinência, mas aquilo era estranho. Sentia a vontade de urinar e sentia que estava contendo essa vontade até o momento certo, então como sua calcinha poderia estar molhada?

Konan resolveu que subiria ao bloco cirúrgico novamente e pediria para Kisame avisar assim que Sakura saísse da cirurgia com Deidara. Pela primeira vez as cólicas que estava sentindo lhe pareceram anormais, afinal, agora eram duas coisas estranhas acontecendo com seu corpo logo após ter exigido algum movimento brusco de seu corpo.

Mas uma dor impossível de ser negligenciada a atingiu no instante em que quis se mover para sentar no acento do vaso sanitário. Nunca havia sentido uma dor tão forte em toda sua vida, e não foi um gemido que saiu de seus lábios, mas sim um grito alto e forte de dor. Sem pensar, apenas se deixou cair para frente contraindo todo o músculo de suas coxas, apertando um joelho contra o outro. Uma de suas mãos estava espalmada na parede em sua frente enquanto a outra se mantinha apoiada na louça do sanitário.

Não conseguiria levantar dali tão cedo. Seus olhos acabaram por se fechar com força enquanto o próprio lábio era mordido, a dor era muito grande. Não se lembrava de sentir algo igual em toda sua vida.

.:.

"_Hinata-san você está... Uchiha Sasuke?_" A voz e o corpo de Shikamaru veio aos olhos de Ino _"O que está fazendo aqui?"_ Não havia nenhum tom de cortesia na voz de seu amigo de velha infância para com Sasuke.

"_O mesmo que você, na verdade procurando por você. Estou aqui por ordem de Tsunade, tenho informações e devo prosseguir com vocês." _A voz de Sasuke lhe parecia um eco. Tsunade? Sasuke estava ali a pedido de Tsunade? Não fazia o menor sentido.

"_Acha mesmo que vou acreditar em você traidorzinho de merda? Sei que não voltou para vila por vontade própria."_ Havia muito ódio transbordando dos olhos de Shikamaru.

"_Eu não voltei para a sua vila, não esperava tanta falta de inteligência de sua parte, já que pelo visto não sabe eu matei Orochimaru e agora sigo minhas próprias regras, não há alguém a quem eu obedeça e ainda assim se houvesse, aquela Godaime de Konoha seria a última pessoa da lista. Apenas temos os mesmos interesses e um acordo nesse momento."_ Então Ino pode ver com clareza, por trás dos olhos de Hinata, um pergaminho sendo entregue ao seu amigo.

"_A missão é falha e já foi dada como acabada."_ retrucou Shikamaru.

"_Sinto discordar. Sua hokage está analisando um corpo enviado por Kakashi e nós temos que encontrá-lo."_

Então uma breve discussão aconteceu entre os três. Sasuke queria ira trás de Kakashi, Hinata por algum motivo concordou com as palavras do Uchiha, mas Shikamaru se mostrou mais esperto como de costume. O Nara não parava de bater na tecla de que aquela missão era falha e que tinham que voltar imediatamente. Ino não chegou a colocar seus olhos nas palavras rabiscadas naquele pergaminho, mas era evidente na forma como Sasuke tentava manipulá-los a seguir em frente, que o Uchiha tinha seus próprios planos.

Mas a discussão deles não havia parado por aí..

"_Mas nós precisamos ir atrás deles. Não é mais por Ino e Sakura, não interessa mais se estão ou não com a Akatsuki. Não há plano Shikamaru é uma guerra que está pela frente e nós temos que ir adiante, foi meu primo que você mandou seguir adian..." _A voz doce de Hinata se fez ecoar de forma insistente entre os dois morenos, mas fora interrompida por Sasuke.

"_Ahh então vocês realmente não tem muita informação né... Estão preocupados com Haruno e Yamanaka? Elas não são mais quem vocês esperavam encontrar.. como foi que disse antes... ahh elas são como o__traidorzinho de merda.__Estão com eles e por vontade própria."_

"_Isso é mentira"_ A forma derrotada com que Shiakamaru gritou quase atingiu Ino, realmente gostava do amigo. Shikamaru tinha uma porção grande de defeitos, mas com certeza tinha um bom coração.

De certa forma doeu em Ino ver a forma como ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, derrotado. Com certeza se inclinaria ao plano absurdo de Sasuke e Hinata de ir atrás deles. Mas Ino sabia que quando Sasuke chegou até à Akatsuki estava sozinho, e o que queria saber agora fora em que momento descartou Hinata, e senso este o caso, onde estaria Shikamaru. Mas irrompendo o silêncio, Shikamaru insistiu mais uma vez.

"_Me desculpe Hinata-sama, mas o mais prudente agora é voltarmos. Tsunade não tinha as informações que temos quando redigiu isso."_

"_Shikamaru tem razão. É mais prudente voltar. Mas também, tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que Tsunade considerou Akatsukis quando ordenou que seguíssemos adiante."_

"_Como pode ter tanta certeza das coisas?"_

"_Pois eu as encontrei perto daqui. Ino, Sakura e um Akatsuki desconhecido mataram o Hebi. O homem que estava com elas morreu na luta também, e a__querida__Sakura por muito pouco não me matou. Não conte com a certeza de que Kakashi dará conta delas só porque são suas pequenas conhecidas."_

Shikamaru era prudente. E devia ter seguido sua lógica, mas não seguiu. Eles foram atrás de Kakashi, conduzidos por Sasuke até o local onde o Uchiha tinha se encontrado com Ino e Sakura, buscando lá a pista para próximos passos. E do ponto de vista de Hinata, que eram os olhos que lhe mostravam todo o desenrolar daquelas cenas, ali também fora a última vez que vira Nara Shikamaru. Não pode ver a morte do amigo, mas sabia que quando Hinata lhe deu a informação que tanto precisava, Sasuke não hesitou em nenhum momento em matá-la. Para Ino, aquela era a certeza de que Shikamaru tivera o mesmo triste fim, pois Sasuke não seria assim tão imprudente.

Ino interrompeu o jutsu satisfeita por ter conseguido tanto, tinha suas dúvidas devido as condições da Hyuuga. Logo repetiu tudo o que tinha descoberto para Pain, falar lhe ajudava a pensar.

- Então Sasuke e Konoha estão mesmo juntos? – Hidan perguntou após ouvir tudo o que Ino tinha dito.

- Acho que ele fez um acordo com Tsunade, mas está seguindo os próprios planos. Ele levou o corpo de Madara para Tsunade, acredito que tenha usado ele e a informação sobre mim e Sakura para barganhar informações sigilosas. – respondeu a loira.

- Com certeza ele quer saber quem era Madara. Sasuke é um obcecado. – completou Pain. - Madara também deve te-lo torturado mentalmente, dito coisas que podem ter deixado Sasuke confuso.

- Como o que? – quis saber Ino.

- Não, mas Madara foi o sensei de Itachi, esteve com ele durante o massacre do clan e o orientou a nos encontrar.

- É. E Sasuke é um obcecado. – Ino riu,repetindo as palavras de Pain, agora entendia o que o ruivo queria dizer.

- Então temos mesmo que nos livrar do corpo dessa menina. – disse Hidan.

- Não. Sasuke traiu o acordo com Konoha, matou Hyuuga Hinata e meu antigo parceiro de missões Nara Shikamaru. Será bom ter bom ter o corpo de Hinata para devolvermos caso precisarmos mostrar algum respeito diplomático ante Konoha, se Sasuke está enfiando os pés pelas mãos, será mais fácil acabar com essa guerra antes que ela estoure. – disse Ino de forma firme.

- Tsc, respeito diplomático ante Konoha, isso soa como piada. – disse Hidan.

- Confie em mim Hidan. Eu sei o que temos que fazer, mas antes precisamos ter certeza de quem é esse grupo de ninjas que nos atacou em nossa sede e vem espalhando a falsa discórdia entre nós e Konoha. – disse Ino.

- Com certeza será muito mais fácil e rápido acabar com isso se não for preciso enfrentar todos os ninjas de Konoha. Não podemos ser tolos e subestimar os ninjas da folha, metade da nossa organização é de lá. – disse o ruivo.

- Você parece inquieto, há algo errado? – Ino perguntou ao ruivo das espirais, Pain estava já há algum tempo olhando de forma aflita para o pequeno corredor atrás deles.

- Konan. Ela disse que ia ao banheiro, mas isso já foi há tanto tempo. – disse com um ar levemente preocupado.

- É normal ela querer ir ao banheiro mais vezes que o normal por estar grávida.

- Eu sei. É só que, faz muito tempo que estamos aqui. Ela disse que estava com cólicas, será que ela não piorou?

- Cólicas? – perguntou Ino, e dessa vez o tom de preocupação era dela. – Como assim cólicas? Desde quando?

- Não sei direito, ela só disse que tinha uma cólica que vêem e vai. Devia ter passado, mas pode ter voltado mais uma vez, vou procurá-la pra ver se está tudo bem.

- Uma cólica que vem e vai? Onde fica a merda do banheiro nesse lugar? – Ino disse de forma irritada já passando por Pain, olhando para as placas sobre suas cabeças para se guiar.

- Que Sakura está ocupada com Deidara agora e que você terá que me ajudar, papai. – gritou já às costas do ruivo.

Continua..

Então, esse capítulo tinha ficado enorme e cheio demais de informação. Aí eu cortei ele por aqui. Isso significa que o eu empurrei o hentai ItaxSak para o próximo chapie, bem como outras coisas kk e também significa que teremos mais de 40 chapies nessa fic.

Ahh e significa Tb que metade do outro chapie já está escrito, então a att não demora nada nada ^.^

Espero que estejam gostando ^.~ me contem isso deixando reviews

Amo vocês (｡ ‿ ｡)


	39. Alguém para culpar

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **39 de _provavelmente 40 e poucos_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Projeto sem fins lucrativos. Personagens criados pelo Kishimoto, fanfic criada exclusivamente por mim.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **03/05/12

**Comentários:** Oie, eu sei que demorei, ainda bem que antes disso tinha conseguido postar bastante chapies pra vocês nee. Eu explico o motivo no final do chapie, vão ler o/

ALGO IMPORTANTE: Eu tinha me esquecido do povo de Konoha, e se eu não encaixasse eles aqui nesse chapie os ponteiros do meu relógio não iriam formar as horas corretamente, POR ISSO, tive que jogar o hentai mais uma vez para o próximo chapie, podem me xingar, já estou esperando por suas reclamações.

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_39. ALGUÉM PARA CULPAR

_Por Kami-chan_

A loira líder da folha mantinha os olhos em nada especificamente, precisava pensar. De repente percebeu que estavam soterrados naquele clima de pré-guerra, sem ter mais para onde recuar, sem nem saber ao certo qual era o real motivo, o estopim que os levara até ali. Por que seus ninjas haviam morrido mesmo?

Agora já não tinha mais a certeza de que Ino e Sakura tinham sido levadas da vila, na verdade, tudo lhe indicava o extremo oposto, por mais que se negasse a acreditar. Não entendia, não era capaz de entender o que faria suas meninas fugirem e se aliarem àqueles que eram seus maiores inimigos. Nada daquilo fazia sentido em sua cabeça.

- Refresque minha memória, Jiraya. Como chegamos a esse ponto? – disse, tentando encontrar o nexo que ligasse seus pensamentos a sua fala.

O homem que estivera o tempo todo sentado em sua frente em silêncio apenas a observando, suspirou. Jiraya levantou-se e contornou a mesa que os separava até estar ao lado de Tsunade. Então escorou-se no móvel, ficando quase de frente para a loira.

- Não se culpe. – disse deixando que uma de suas mãos tocasse o dorso da mão dela sobre a mesa, em um gesto mudo de apoio.

- Como não? Como o sumiço de duas meninas pode ter resultado em uma guerra? Jiraya uma guerra que nem mesmo começou e já perdemos grandes shinobis. – disse deixando a mão livre repousar aberta sobre o documento que trazia a lista oficial de mortos, ou desaparecidos até ali. – Hinata, Shikamaru, Kakashi... e quantos mais? Para que?

- Você tomou as decisões mais sensatas Tsunade, se eles estão declarando guerra...

- Não foram eles quem declararam guerra.. – a loira gritou de forma firme, levantando-se de sua cadeira e rompendo o contato entre suas mãos. – Fomos nós, fomos nós.. – declarou em um tom bastante baixo comparado com o rompante anterior.

- Nós não tínhamos como imaginar que nunca houve um seqüestro.

- Nenhuma das informações que fomos atrás resultou em algo diferente de morte. Até mesmo uma aliança com outro traidor nós travamos. Pra que?

- Pelo menos ao cumprirmos nossa parte do acordo com Sasuke descobrimos muitas coisas sobre Danzou, mesmo que ele tenha morrido na sessão de investigação, o que descobrimos ali muda completamente a história da forma como a conhecemos.

- Não acho que Sasuke tenha a cara de pau de aparecer aqui depois da forma como os Akatsukis foram superiores na batalha.

- Acha que ele rompeu com nosso acordo? – quis saber Jiraya com curiosidade.

- Tenho certeza. Pela forma como Neji relatou os fatos, ninguém que voltou vivo para casa teve contato com Sasuke. – suspirou.

- Sasuke é mesmo um traidor. – disse Jiraya.

- A mentira, o grande mal dos Uchiha afinal. – Completou a loira, a investigação a mente de Danzou tinha ceifado a frágil vida do idoso, mas tinha lhes mostrado uma verdade que parecia inimaginável.

- Isso não te faz querer pensar? Uchiha Itachi também quis ficar nesta organização, o que verdadeiramente há neste lugar?

- Não venha me contar histórias sobre a Akatsuki ser um grupo de boas pessoas...

- Não. Mas duas boas pessoas que você conhece estão lá.

- Sakura matou Kakashi, nunca se conhece verdadeiramente alguém, afinal.

- Até onde sabemos, foi Sakura também quem criou um amaterasu. Desde quando isso faz sentido, Tsunade?

- Onde está querendo chegar com isso?

- Que chegamos na situação em que chegamos porque as informações estão distorcidas, ou não fazem sentido. Talvez a solução seja algo mais diplomático.

- Tsc.. – Tsunade ia contestar, mas foram interrompidos pela voz de alguém do lado de fora da sala, anunciando sua entrada.

- Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama – O ANBU adentrou a sala em uma reverencia. – Há um mensageiro da Vila da Nuvem pedindo para ver a Godaime.

- Não é uma boa hora. Se fosse algo importante o governante da vila não mandaria um mensageiro.

- Desculpe senhora, o dito mensageiro disse que seu líder não pode vir pessoalmente, mas que a mensagem que traz é de estrema importância para Konoha.

- Tsc.. mais essa agora. – resmungou a loira. – Shizune ainda está no hospital cuidando dos ninjas que retornaram à vila, ANBU você deverá recepcionar e revistar o visitante. Também irá registrar a visita. – ordenou, vendo o mascarado lhe fazer uma nova referencia antes de sair da sala.

Os sanins se entreolharam, não sabiam o que esperar daquela vila fraca e pequena, de um país pobre e mal intencionado. A Nuvem não era uma aliada, muito menos uma vila que simpatizava com as demais, para muitos não passava de um refúgio barato para ninjas desvirtuados. Gananciosos, os ninjas da Vila da Nuvem não tinham boa reputação.

.:.

Ino odiava placas, lhe parecia uma ideia muito idiota confiar naqueles objetos inânimes. Mas não tinha muita escolha, sorte que aquele hospital não grande, certamente era a metade do hospital de Konoha. A ala denominada como "Cirúrgica" era pequena com poucos leitos em um pequeno corredor, onde para sua sorte havia apenas um banheiro feminino e um masculino.

Aquele era o corredor para onde as pessoas iam depois de cirurgias, depois de passar alguma porção de horas na sala de recuperação. Alguns dias na ala cirúrgica, às vezes para mais uma ou duas intervenções, às vezes para ser observado pelo médico de perto, garantindo o posicionamento e cuidado certo com a parte operada.

Deidara não iria para ali, mesmo sendo um paciente cirúrgico, sua situação inspirava cuidados que um leito normal de hospital não dispunha. Se fosse em uma situação normal, Deidara com certeza sairia da sala de recuperação para UTI, mas na situação em que estavam, Ino tinha quase absoluta certeza que Sakura manteria Deidara somente na sala de recuperação do bloco cirúrgico. Assim como o leito de terapia intensiva, aquela área dispunha de todos os equipamentos e tecnologia necessárias para Deidara. O bloco cirúrgico é o ambiente mais completo de um hospital.

Mas não era nisso que tinha que pensar agora. Konan estava com quase sete meses de gestação, fora muita imprudência dela e de Sakura permitir que a azulada corresse daquela forma. Devia ter mandado Konan de volta para sede quando a viu a seguindo junto com Sakura, mas se não fosse pela determinação da azulada, talvez nunca tivessem encontrado Deidara. O loiro teria morrido lentamente soterrado naquele buraco.

Então devia te-la mandado de volta para a sede quando resolveram que mais corridas teriam que ser feitas, mas não teria ninguém mais lá para cuidar e fazer companhia a Konan. Não podia a deixar sozinha naquela situação, por isso correu com ela nas costas até ali, então como tinha sido relapsa o suficiente para não perceber quaisquer alterações no anjo de Nagato?

Ahh sim, guerra, Deidara quase morto, Sasuke solto por aí, Hinata e Shikamaru mortos. Konan dar a luz precocemente seria apenas um detalhe para deixar a situação deles todos pior e mais vulneráveis. O correto seria mandá-la de volta para a sede com o bebe se fosse o caso, mas Pain nunca a deixaria sozinha lá. Apesar do fato de lá estarem mais seguras.

Seguras. Ino sorriu, mesmo involuntariamente tinha aderido à certeza de Konan de que seu bebe era uma menina, tanto que nem pensava na possibilidade de um menino sair dali. Entretanto, aquele sorriso que bailava de forma involuntária em seu rosto morreu no momento em que a loira abriu a porta do único banheiro do corredor.

Não podia evitar uma ponta de inveja da azulada, ela estava conseguindo levar sua gravidez adiante. Ino não tinha conseguido, e algo dentro de si doeria por muito tempo ainda por esse motivo. Talvez por isso o desespero ao ver a azulada jogada ao chão, o cenho franzido e os lábios fortemente mordidos lhe mostrando uma dor que ela não queria deixar extravasar.

O som da porta atrás de si se abrindo mais uma vez foi ouvido, e nome da mulher jogada no chão saiu saiu alto pelos lábos do ruivo. Pela primeira vez em vida a voz grave e autoritária do portador do rinnegan soou desesperada. Ino foi obrigada segurar o braço do ruivo com firmeza, e puxá-lo para trás de si antes de conseguir se adiantar até Konan.

Ino suspirou ao se encaminhar até a amiga, cólicas ritmadas e freqüentes no final da gestação caracterizavam o que toda mulher aprende a chamar de contração. A cólica por si só nos períodos menstruais era uma resposta à contração que o útero faz para forçar o tecido endometrial para fora. No caso das gestantes, a contração era a mesma coisa, mas para expulsar do útero algo muito maior e mais pesado.

- Calma, vai passar. – Ino disse ao se ajoelhar em sua frente, tirando mesmo dentro do pequeno espaço os sapatos e toda a parte inferior da roupa de Konan, assustada com a quantidade de fluidos. – Konan quando as cólicas começaram?

- Quando eu pulei com o Shikigame no Mai lá onde encontramos Deidara.

E essa informação era ruim para os ouvidos de Ino. Era muito tempo, e não dava pra determinar há quanto tempo Konan estava com a "bolça rompida". A loira só queria que não fosse tempo suficiente para o bebê asfixiar.

- Ino o que houve? - O ruivo perguntou em impaciência.

- A bolça se rompeu. - disse de forma que o ruivo entendesse. - Seu bebê está nascendo!

- Nascendo? Ino, eu não cheguei ao sétimo mês ainda.. – Konan gemeu agoniada.

- Eu sei, fique tranquila. Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse de forma calma, mesmo sem poder dizer com certeza se tudo daria mesmo certo.

Ino examinou e observou rapidamente a situação de Konan; e o que concluiu era evidente: Konan não poderia dar a luz ali. As chances para o bebe era ruins demais, não apenas pelo tempo, mas pelo fato de ser um parto precoce. Para Konan tudo ficaria bem, o parto era uma ação da natureza, a azulada não tinha a dilatação necessária, e apenas por isso seu bebe não tinha nascido ainda. Era fácil demais dar à Konan a dilatação necessária, mas Ino temia também que com isso a pressão da mesma se elevasse, e aí então, não apenas o bebe estaria em uma situação ruim.

Sem pensar muito afastou ainda mais as roupas da azulada que já estavam no chão e puxou a capa longa por cima de seu corpo para lhe cobrir a nudez. Logo passou os braços pelo corpo no chão, forçando a mulher a se levantar. Usando de seu chakra, pegou Konan nos braços, por precaução teria que levá-la para cima.

- Para onde está a levando? - quis saber o ruivo.

- Bloco Cirúrgico. - disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- O que? - o casal perguntou em unicoro.

- Precaução. - disse com falsa simplicidade que contradizia a forma urgente com que carregava a azulada para fora da peça.

Correndo, a loira ignorou o elevador, subir as escadas era muito mais rápido. Kisame se alarmou ao ouvir o som das pasadas pesadas que se aproximavm rapidante de onde estava, preparou a Samehada para impedir qualquer um de entrar, mas a largou assim que viu Ino adentrar o portal com Konan em seus braços.

- Leve-a para uma das salas. – disse em um tom de ordem, e passou Konan para os braços do tubarão que estava no limite da área dentro do bloco, vestido adequadamente.

Kisame pegou a azulada e antes de sair daquele ambiente viu Ino adentrar a mesma porta lateral por onde Sakura, Itachi, Kakuso e ele tinham entrado mais cedo. Não fez nada para impedir porque não lhe parecia certo, Konan não parecia bem e Sakura já estava há horas lidando com Deidara. Lhe parecia obvio que Ino tinha que entrar ali para ajudar aquela que por muito tempo, foi a única kunoichi da equipe.

Quando Pain entrou no lugar e seguiu Ino, Kisame já estava dentro de uma das quatro salas daquele lugar. O tubarão colocou Konan sobre a mesa no centro da mesma e ficou ali apenas a amparando, havia muita dor na expressão da menina, mas não sabia o que tinha que fazer pra ajudar, então apenas esperou por Ino.

A loira não deu muita bola para as regras do local, sem tirar a roupa que usava, apenas vestiu a roupa do bloco por cima, sem se esquecer dos itens individuais indispensáveis. O ruivo seguiu a menina em todos os atos, vestindo-se igual a ela e pegando os itens nas mesmas caixas que ela, aprendendo como deveriam ser vestidos ao ver Ino os vestir.

- Pain-san fique na sala com Konan, eu já estou indo. – disse e correu pelo local. – Tire a roupa dela e coloque isso. – Disse lhe jogando um fino jalequinho.

Foi difícil para si ignorar a movimentação na sala em frente a que Konan fora levada, queria mais do que tudo saber como Deidara estava, mas simplesmente não podia naquele momento. Seus olhos lhe traiam a todo momento enquanto procurava alguns instrumentos que poderia ter que usar, de segundo a segundo as íris azuis buscavam a imagem da amiga trabalhando em seu amado Deidara dentro da outra sala.

Sakura estava tão concentrada que se quer tinha reparado a movimentação do lado de fora, seus olhos estavam focados no que fazia, e apenas seus lábios se moviam de vez em quando, pedindo por alguma coisa que era lhe dada por Itachi ou Kakuso. Por dois segundos Itachi e Kakuso olharam para lados opostos, o mais velho deitou seus olhos no monitoramento dos sinais vitais de Deidara, que Ino não podia ver de onde estava. Ao mesmo tempo Itachi olhou para fora da sala, diretamente para si com o olhar imparcial.

Queria aproveitar daquela brecha para perguntar como estava Deidara, mas tudo o que seus lábios desenharam sem som algum foi o nome de Konan. O moreno pareceu perceber, ignorando Ino ao voltar seu olhar para a rosada, não podia ouvir o que diziam, mas viu os olhos verdes da amiga saírem de seu foco para ouvir o que Itachi lhe dizia. O cenho franzido mostrava que Sakura dizia palavras de preocupação, pelo desenho de seus lábios percebeu que ela falava da gestante e não de Deidara. Logo voltando seu foco para a operação que realizava no loiro.

Kakuso saiu pela porta e foi em sua direção. Ino se aliviou pegando mais algumas coisas da longa prateleira cheia de caixas, apenas esperando pelo mais velho.

- Como ele está? – perguntou antes mesmo do homem chegar perto de si.

- Sakura está fazendo o melhor que pode, mas ainda é cedo pra dizer qualquer coisa.

- Hm.. – Ino mordeu os lábios e afirmou, odiava essa coisa de ser realista, queria ouvir que Deidara estava bem, mesmo que isso fosse mentira. – Konan entrou em trabalho de parto no caminho para cá, mas só percebemos agora. Ela ainda não chegou ao sétimo mês, então não tem dilatação necessária, os pulmões do bebe também não estão prontos, mas eu posso cuidar das duas coisas com chakra...

- Se o bebe já não asfixiou. – o mais velho completou sua frase.

- É.. – concordou, ignorando Kakuso ao pegar mais compressas.

- A pressão dela vai começar a elevar também com o tempo. Acho que vou avisar Sakura, posso ficar lá com você.

- Não! – a loira disse de imediato, não tendo tempo nem mesmo de se sentir egoísta pelo o que diria. – É só um parto, com peculiaridades, mas continua sendo apenas um parto. Fique com Sakura, o caso de Deidara é mais grave.

Dizendo isso Ino avançou através do corredor para a sala onde Kisame e Pain estavam com Konan, deixando o mais velho para trás. Kakuso não quis a contrariar, imaginava como a loira devia estar nervosa. Apenas voltou para a cirurgia de Deidara, passando as informações sobre Konan para o casal lá dentro.

.:.

O mensageiro entrou na sala seguido pelo ANBU, no interior da mesma, baixou o capuz da manta que cobria e escondia seu corpo. O rosto de expressões cansadas se dirigiu aos sanins e abaixou junto ao corpo curvo, em uma reverência respeitosa.

- Godaime-sama, chamo-me Ryo e estou aqui em nome do senhor da Vila da Nuvem. – Disse dentro de sua reverência, logo se endireitando para olhar a Hokage.

- E por que o seu senhor não veio até mim pessoalmente, mensageiro? – perguntou a loira.

- Justamente pelo motivo da mensagem, senhora. Meu senhor acredita estar correndo risco de vida.

- Entendo. No entanto se é proteção que veio pedir, ou barganhar, sinto em dizer que Konoha irá declinar.

- Não é bem isso Godaime-sama, garanto que o motivo do meu senhor estar em risco é de seu interesse. – disse logo fazendo uma nova reverência, estendendo a loira um pergaminho que foi pego por Jiraya.

- Está dispensado, mensageiro. Por favor, sinta-se convidado para ir até a sala de janta da torre da Hokage, sua presença foi avisada, coma e beba a vontade. Volte aqui para ter a resposta dentro de uma hora. – Disse o mestre dos sapos em tom autoritário.

- Risco de morte? Seria isso um golpe? – perguntou a loira quando os dois já se encontravam sozinhos na sala da mesma.

- Vamos descobrir. – respondeu-lhe Jiraya, estendendo o pergaminho a ela. – Se for isso, mandaremos a língua daquele mensageiro costurada nas costas de um sapo como lição.

- Espero que esse líder não seja ninguém como que eu tenha alguma dívida de jogo. – gracejou a loira ao desenrolar o longo pergaminho, a história contada ali era longa.

Falava sobre uma vila pequena e gananciosa, que queria acima de qualquer coisa, enriquecer. Há algum tempo um homem muito poderoso havia se hospedado nessa pequena vila com seu pequeno grupo, e conseguido com discursos pomposos, usar a ganância de um homem contra si mesmo e sua nação. No pergaminho, o líder da vila da Nuvem falava de si mesmo e como algumas de suas últimas escolhas tinha ocasionado em uma chacina de seus melhores homens.

Admitiu ter agido por vontade própria ao dar ouvidos às melodias cantadas para si, por um homem esperto e com grande poder, sem perceber que as palavras cantadas contavam um conto que favoreceria apenas aquele homem misterioso. Um homem que apareceu em seus domínios dizendo tudo aquilo que queria ouvir, prometendo-lhe o poder que tanto almejava.

Ele disse que se eles conseguissem vencer um grupo que fosse pequeno em números, mas grande em nome, a grandeza daquele nome recairia sobre o homem capaz de os derrotar. Ele até mesmo já tinha o nome desse grupo especial. Prometeu emprestar seu poder para que os ninjas da vila derrotassem o dito grupo, e que em troca queria apenas uma coisa. Uma pequena coisa em troca de uma grande ajuda; ele queria o domínio sobre a vida de um dos homens daquele grupo.

Apenas isso. A vila da Nuvem ficaria com a gloria por derrotar o grupo de mercenários mais temido do país do fogo, e assumiria seu posto. Nuvem seria a primeira vila a ter domínio em dois países, e tudo o que ele pedia era o direito sobre a vida de um daqueles homens.

O nome da organização era Akatsuki. Chamada de um grupo de assassinos mercenários pelo temível Uchiha Sasuke. E tudo o que ele queria era alguém chamado Itachi.

No pergaminho o líder da Nuvem contou como fez tudo de acordo com o plano de Sasuke, mas no dia em que invadiriam o esconderijo deles, o moreno e seu time simplesmente não apareceram. Mas já estavam ali e sua cobiça era grande demais para recuar, foi tão fácil entrar naquele lugar que eles tinham mesmo acreditado que poderiam vencer. Ledo engano.

Eles não conseguiram assassinar o líder da organização de capa negra com nuvens vermelhas, e Sasuke simplesmente não deu as caras. De um homem poderoso, foi reduzido a traidor e fora seguido pelo melhor homem da vila da Nuvem a pedido do líder. Então foi relatado tudo que o espião da Nuvem tinha presenciado, coisas que Tsunade duvidaria.

Uma luta estranha onde Sasuke e seu oponente lutavam parados. O time de Sasuke sendo mortos por duas meninas misteriosas. Chamas negras que fizeram o espião perder o rastro de Sasuke, o reencontrando quando o moreno encontrou novamente a batalha. Várias mortes, as últimas delas incluindo um homem e uma mulher com símbolos da folha. Mas segundo o pergaminho Sasuke tinha finalmente feito algo grande, tinha matado uma Akatsuki entre a batalha entre o grupo contra Konoha. Foi então que espião voltou para casa.

O líder da Nuvem sabia que tanto a Akatsuki quanto Konoha não sabiam contra quem estavam lutando e que se descobrissem pelo traidor manipulador que houve alguma participação da Nuvem, sua ira recairia sobre a vila que não teria forças para ir contra nenhum dos dois, Akatsuki ou Konoha. Independente de quem os tomasse como inimigos, isso resultaria na vila sendo dizimada. Sem nenhuma vergonha, o homem disse pelo pergaminho que seria muito mais fácil oferecer essas informações para Akatsuki, mas temia ser reconhecido por algum dos membros por seu culpado pelo ataque contra o líder.

Disse também que não tinha como provar as informações que estava dando, mas estava colocando em risco a vida de seu melhor espião, Ryo, para fazê-lo mensageiro. E seu único interesse com tudo isso era não se envolver em uma guerra, e muito menos ser o responsável pela mesma avançar os limites dos dois países.

Entre muitas outras informações, todas aquelas informações faziam a cabeça de Tsunade doer. Não eram informações confiáveis, mas faziam todas as cosias se encaixarem se acrescentadas às informações que já tinham. Ryo era um espião, e poderia estar ali para espionar Konoha também, nem sabia que aquele homem realmente se chamava Ryo. Pelo o que se esperava da vila da Nuvem, outro Ryo poderia estar fazendo a mesma coisa com a Akatsuki neste momento.

Conversando sobre todas aquelas informações com Jiraya, uma hora se passou como se fosse quinze minutos. Se acreditassem em tudo o que lhe tinha sido escrito, teriam muitas respostas respondidas, mas não podiam. Aquelas não eram pessoas confiáveis.

- Você é o espião citado aqui? – perguntou a loira.

- Hm.. – confirmou.

- Como eram as meninas que atacaram o time de Sasuke?

- Pouco se via por conta dos grandes chapeis que usavam, havia também máscaras em seus rostos. Me parecia claro que a identidade delas era para ser preservada. Mais para o fim, uma delas gritou o nome da outra, mas não pude ouvir o eu disse, mas Sasuke pareceu conhecê-las antes que as chamas negras nos separasse.

- Que membro da Akatsuki Sasuke matou na última batalha? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Um loiro de cabelos compridos, ele explodia coisas. Nesta batalha também havia uma menina, loira de cabelos compridos como o ninja morto. Ela estava acompanhada de dois homens estranhos, eles eram capazes de sentir o toque da morte, sem temê-la e sem senti-la. A loira se desesperou ao perceber que o homem explodiria, eu corri antes de ser tomado para dentro da explosão, mas pude senti-la sob meus pés.

- O loiro explodir? Você disse que Sasuke tinha o matado. – quis saber Tsunade.

- Sasuke agiu contra a menina loira inicialmente, o que deixou o homem muito irritado, tomando a luta para si. Nesse momento os outros dois também apareceram e seguraram a loira fora do alcance da batalhe. Sasuke iria derrotá-lo, isso estava muito claro. Foi quando esse homem loiro de cabelos compridos ficou gigante e pelo o que pude entender, se explodiu.

- Um ataque suicida?

- Fugi para repassar tudo ao meu senhor, ficou claro para mim que com a morte daquele homem a Akatsuki não iria mais ficar quieta e amuada como estava até então. Se descobrissem que tinha sido a Nuvem a atacar seu esconderijo anteriormente, toda a culpa seria atribuída a nós. Passei pelo mesmo local da disputa quando meu senhor me mandou de volta para lhe trazer essa mensagem, a explosão daquele homem matou tudo em um raio perfeito de nove quilômetros.

O silêncio se fez após a fala do espião. Akatsukis não tinham o hábito de falhar, da forma como Ryo contava, podia-se acreditar que Sasuke e mais três Akatsukis estariam mortos. Talvez apenas Sasuke, os Konohas já tinham a informação de que alguns membros daquela organização atacavam sem se preocupar com os do próprio time, pois alguns deles pareciam se quer sentir esses ataques. Muito pouco se sabia daquela gente.

- Você sabe que eu não confio em você, não sabe? – A Godaime quebrou finalmente o silêncio.

- Sei senhora. Foi para dar mais crédito a informação que fui mandado pessoalmente para cá.

- E é aqui que você vai ficar. Não sairá de Konoha até que toda essa bagunça esteja resolvida. – ditou.

Dois ANBUS foram chamados para levar Ryo até o chalé de um deles. O Nuvem não era um visitante qualquer, não poderia simplesmente andar por aí em liberdade. Entretanto, não era seu prisioneiro para ser preso em uma cela.

- Ryo – chamou Jiraya antes do mensageiro espião ser levado para fora da sala. – Se a explosão devastou tudo em um raio de nove quilômetros, Sasuke deve estar morto. Então o que você faz aqui?

- Meu senhor não acreditará que o traidor Uchiha esteja morto até ter provas disso.

- Há prova maior do que a forma como disse ter ficado o lugar?

- Senti-me seguido quando estava voltando para casa, parei para investigar. O grupo que eu pensei estar me seguindo se quer deu atenção a minha presença, apenas sei que fui percebido porque do corpo do moreno que seguia a frente saíram muitos corvos que me atacaram diretamente. Percebi que não era um ataque real para me machucar quando eles simplesmente sumiram levando junto os arranhões dos seus bicos em minha pele, quilo foi apenas para que eu não fosse capaz de segui-los. A única coisa que pude perceber antes do ataque, era que o grupo era da Akatsuki, além dos três que estavam na luta que narrei, havia um homem grande e azul, este moreno criador de ilusões e uma menina de cabelos cor de rosa. A menina loira estava desacordada nos braços do homem azul.

- Você ia sem nos dizer isso? – o tom na voz de Tsunade demonstrava toda a raiva sentida.

- Fui mandado para cá para ajudar a esclarecer essas informações que ligam a Nuvem à guerra que Konoha e Akatsuki querem travar. Estamos aqui por causa de Sasuke e o que ele pode fazer com a nossa vila caso se sinta acuado com essa guerra. Vocês enfrentam a Akatsuki desde antes do nosso envolvimento, e uma vez que sejam esclarecidas as coisas, se forem se enfrentar com eles novamente, não será por iniciativa nossa. Contudo, fui instruído a responder a Godaime tudo que esta deseja saber sobre o momento que estamos vivendo.

- Levem-no daqui. – pediu Tsunade. – E agora, o que faremos?

- Eu vou te dizer o que é que vamos fazer. – Disse Jiraya se levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado para dar a volta a mesa e estar lado a lado com a princesa das lesmas.

.:.

Ino tratou de logo colocar Konan em posição, explicando vagamente o procedimento que faria, dizendo que daria a Konan a dilatação necessária para que ela conseguisse ter seu bebe. Um medidor de pressão foi colocado no braço da kunoichi, mas Ino não disse em nenhum momento o porquê daquilo, não queria ver a amiga ainda mais nervosa do que já estava.

Uma corrente forte de chakra era liberada pelos dedos da loira, que forçavam a cartilagem do osso pélvico da azulada a ceder, para criar o espaço necessário para a passagem do bebe. Konan que não havia a achado a dor tão ruim até ali, gritou até que não houvesse mais ar em seus pulmões pela sensação de sentir como se seu corpo estivesse se partindo.

O incentivo de Ino para que ela fizesse cada vez mais força e o apoio do ruivo ao seu lado, não eram suficientes para superar tanta dor. As unhas da azulada se cravavam fortemente contra os músculos fofos da mão do namorado, todo o ar de seus pulmões não fora suficiente para dar voz ao grito forte que se rompeu através de sua garganta.

Após a cabeça e os ombrinhos do bebe encontrar o caminho para fora, o restante do pequeno corpo veio ao muno com facilidade. A forma Konan estava aos ofegos, e Pain estava lhe afagando as mechas molhadas de suor não foi percebida por Ino. Seu foco estava apenas na menina que não respirava em suas mãos.

O cordão umbilical fora rapidamente cortado e eliminado junto da placenta. O chakra da loira agiu rapidamente nos pequenos pulmões em formação, a fim de evitar o colmento dos mesmos na primeira expiração. Mas esta não veio, bem como o pulsar do pequeno corpo no toque preciso da loira, que sem nem mesmo limpar a menina, a ajeitou em sua palma, rente ao antebraço de barriguinha para cima. Os dedos finos tocavam o peito pequeno precisamente, afundando o osso do tórax dentro do peitinho recém trazido ao mundo.

Os dedos do ruivo passeavam rapidamente pelas mechas azuis, emaranhando os cabelos soados. Atrás de Konan, sua testa tocava a testa coberta de soar da amada, tentando ajudá-la a restabelecer o ritmo de sua respiração. Era estranho para a azulada, tinha passado cada dia desde que se descobrira grávida imaginando o dia que sua menina viria ao mundo, mas após a dor alucinante, a sensação de vazio em si lhe dava a vontade de chorar. Lágrimas da mais pura alegria, caiam sem receio por ambos os lados de seus olhos fechados, sentindo o toque do amado lhe acalmando.

Seu pranto era ainda mais alto do que o de seu bebe, ainda nem tinha ouvido sua menina chorar. Queria pega-la em seus braços, comparar os traços de seu rosto suave com as expressões bem marcadas do rosto de Nagato. Tinha que ensinar o ruivo e pegar e pequena no colo, e admirar a mesma ressonar entre o aconchego dos braços do pai.

O pensamento fez o sorriso molhado surgir entre as lágrimas, as mãos afastando o rosto do amado do seu, para somente então virar o rosto e procurar Ino com sua filha pela sala. Mas o que viu não foi exatamente a cena que esperava encontrar.

Os olhos do casal encontraram Ino ao mesmo tempo, e o pavor os atingiu de maneiras diferentes. Os olhos claros da azulada se arregalaram, tentando inutilmente se mexer na posição em que tinha sido colocada, enquanto o ruivo tentava a acalmar ao mesmo tempo em que buscava alguma resposta nas feições silenciosas de Ino. Mas a loira continha lágrimas cheias de amargura ao comprimir os lábios cada vez que verificava o pulsar inexistente no pequeno corpo em suas mãos, antes de recomeçar os movimentos ritmados sobre o pequeno corpo.

- INO? – a voz de Konan quebrou todo o silêncio em um pequeno grito. – Ino... – o grito da azulada foi então substituído por um sussurro, quase tomado pela voz um novo choro.

Um regado por lágrimas de desespero, que levavam embora todas as lágrimas posteriores de alegria. Os movimentos da loira cessaram, mas o coração da criança em suas mãos não tinha voltado a bater. As explicações foram trocadas por silêncio, e consumidas pelo choro alto da kunoichi impossibilitada de se levantar da posição em que estava, contagiando também a loira.

Kisame saiu da sala, com um murmúrio baixo de que voltaria ao seu posto de vigilante na entrada daquele lugar. O ruivo tentava em vão acalmar o desespero da menina que tanto amava. Em desespero Konan apertou o punho do ruivo, quando este foi lhe dar algum consolo.

O antebraço foi puxado com força e os olhos amarelados realçados pelo choro forte cravaram fundo nas aspirais acinzentadas. Aquela expressão no rosto de Konan quebrava com facilidade todas as barreiras e forças do portador do Rinnegan.

- Nagato faça alguma coisa – ela disse, vendo uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do amado. A única vez que tinha o visto derramá-las ambos eram apenas crianças, ele tinha acabado de perder os pais, e ela o encontrara, chorando. – Faça Nagato... alguma coisa. Mude isso. MUDE!

A mão apertava seu braço com força enquanto as palavras lhe saiam com desespero, as forças da Kunoichi se perdiam entre as forças das palavras. A mão pequena se soltou da sua, pendendo sem força alguma na lateral da mesa onde estava deitada. As palavras morreram, deixando no ambiente somente o som baixinho dos sussurros, Konan não tinha forças nem mesmo mais para chorar, e após mais um ou dois sussurros baixos que intercalavam entre "Mude" e "Nagato", a azulada simplesmente apagou.

- Ino.. – O ruivo chamou.

- Ela desmaiou. – respondeu se encaminhando até a amiga, checando-lhe os sinais vitais. – Se você pode fazer alguma coisa... – a loira disse sem conter o próprio pranto, estendendo os braços com o bebe na direção ruivo.

A dor na Yamanaka era grande e ainda recente. A cicatriz que a perda tinha deixado nela não era tão concreta quanto a criança morta em suas mãos, mas doía da mesa forma.

O ruivo não tomou a criança das mão da loira, seus olhos recaíram sobre o corpo desacordado de Konan. Ao retornar seus olhos ao bebe, viu nos pequenos olhos cerrados o mesmo desenho fino e perfeito que os olhos da azulada tinham. O desenho de uma sobrancelha quase inexiste e o nariz, ele tinha certeza que eram seus. E mais abaixo, na boquinha fina e pequena havia os traços de Konan mais uma vez. Era uma menina linda.

Sem prantos, apenas discretas lágrimas caíam dos olhos do ruivo. Mais do que a dor da perda, o sentimento de fracasso. Tinha prometido a felicidade à Konan, tinha lhe prometido ser sua família, em retribuição, ela lhe dera uma nova família. Mas como toda felicidade em sua vida, o sonho esvai-se logo, apenas a dor prevalecia.

Um sussurro cansado de dor saiu alto pelos lábios da azulada, mesmo desacordada seu corpo não conseguia encontrar paz alguma. Fracassado, porque não podia fazer nada. A mão áspera tocou de leve a bochecha fria da filha, lembrou dos pais morrendo para tentar protegê-lo. Agora entendia, se pudesse, daria uma parcela de sua vida por aquela criatura tão pequena e frágil, uma mistura tão perfeita sua e de Konan.

Os dedos desceram pelo rosto da menina, tocando o peito frio e sem vida. Era algo diferente, saber que Konan esperava um filho seu, e ver o dito filho. Era diferente. Na gravidez, o bebe parecia apenas parte dela, ele devia apenas garantir o melhor para sua azulada, mas ali, vendo os traços delicados que de alguma forma se pareciam com os seus. O bebe não era apenas parte de Konan, era parte de si também, e como parte de si, tinha que haver um jeito.

Tinha que ser capaz de colocar um pedaço da sua vida naquele pequeno pedaço de si. Havia um sentimento novo dentro de si, novo e forte. Sabia que depois daquela criança estaria mudado, não tinha nem como querer contestar, dizer que não se apegaria a um novo sentimento. Havia uma parte importante de si no mundo, talvez até, uma parte melhor de si, já que era também parte de Konan. Haveria um jeito.

A mão grande espalmou-se sobre o corpo muito pequeno. A menina era tão pequena que conseguia ser ainda menor que sua mão. Segurando a menina, Ino pode sentir toda a vibração que o ruivo emitia, e com toda sinceridade, não duvidava que o ruivo fosse capaz de algo tão grandioso, e confiava que no fim tudo daria certo.

A mão foi tirada de cima da menina, e selos muito rápidos foram feitos antes dela ser tocada novamente com precisão pelo pai. Ino viu uma mecha do cabelo ruivo se tornar castanho, e a pelugem clara e macia na cabecinha da menina tingir-se do vermelho escuro. O ruivo tirou a mão do corpo da menina e por toda a superfície havia inscrições, e breves segundos após a ausência do toque quente, o choro baixo e rouco dos pequenos pulmões.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz de Sakura invadiu a sala. – Achei que você ia estar pendurada em cima de mim infernizando meu trabalho, Ino.

A loira largou o bebe nas mãos do ruivo e se virou para a amiga, analisando sua expressão cansada. Ao ver os olhos grandes de curiosidade da amiga sobre si, Sakura se permitiu sorrir de forma cansada.

- Ele está bem? – Ino perguntou afobada ao se aproximar da amiga e a puxar para fora da sala.

- Dentro do esperado Ino. Foi uma grande coisa conseguirmos fazer essas duas cirurgias nele de uma vez apenas. Ele está com o crânio aberto, tive que colocar uns drenos ali, mas vai desinchar desde que ele fique bem imóvel na cama por uns tempos. Tirei um pedaço do baço e ele tem um pedaço de um dos rins esmagado, vai ficar na Hemodiálise até que eu consiga mexer nesse rim com chakra. E tem várias fraturas que eu consigo resolver bem rápido com chakra, mas para fazer isso os rins devem estar bons.

- Mas Sakura, se isso demorar, os ossos dele já vão ter colado errado. – Interveio a loira.

- Eu sei, essa é a parte mais chata. Se for preciso, terei que quebrar os ossos dele novamente. É doloroso, mas eu garanto que ele vai sobreviver. Se a cabeça dele desinchar e eu conseguir mexer no rim dele.

- Eu entendo. Do jeito que encontramos ele...

- É praticamente um milagre ele estar vivo, Ino. Uma coisa de cada vez

- Onde ele está? Eu posso ficar com ele agora nee?

- Itachi e Kakuso levaram ele para a sala de recuperação. Kakuso está o acomodando lá, e eu realmente estou contando com você para ficar de olho em Deidara para que eu consiga descansar um pouco. – Disse

Viu a amiga sair correndo de perto de si para a sala indicada sem esperar por mais nenhuma palavra ou recomendação. Entendia a amiga, internamente estava satisfeita por ver toda a dor que viu dentro das ires azuis levemente dissipada. Tudo o que queria agora era um bom banho quente e descanso, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa viu a cabeleira ruiva aparecer na porta da sala onde estava Konan, e os olhos cinzas estavam grandes de tantas dúvidas expressas ali.

Ao olhar para a pequena criança ainda nua e suja nas mãos do ruivo, Sakura só pode rir. Ino tinha saído sem terminar o trabalho ali, mas não a culparia. Pelo visto, seu descanso teria que esperar ainda um pouco mais, mas nem por isso seu sorriso diminuiu ao estender os braços na direção do ruivo para tomar-lhe a menina.

Continua o/

Confissões: O bebe da Konan não era o único ao ter o coração parado nessa cena, o Dei-sama Tb ia dar o seu susto. Mas aí eu achei que seria repetitivo demais quase matar do mesmo jeito dois personagens, sendo que um deles eu já quase matei uma vez. Ficou cansativo de escrever Tb, por isso tirei fora a parte do Dei-san.

Gente, todo o final estava mto bem definido para toda a Akatsuki, mas aí eu percebi que a fic tinha terminado eu simplesmente tinha ignorado o povo de Konoha, por isso precisei inseri-los nesse chapie, claro que isso atrasou os fatos com o pessoal da Aka, o que atrasou a saída da Sakura e do Itachi da cirurgia. Por isso o hentai Tb atrasou, mas eu acho que td mundo tinha entendido que pra ter hentai, eles tinham primeiro que sair da cirurgia nee kk

As coisas estão bem difíceis aqui pra mim, e só tendem a piorar. Pra quem não sabe, eu vou me mudar do meu AP pra uma casa e tipo, pensem em estresse pq além da mudança tem as obras de reforma, e eu fico envolvida por quase todo o meu tempo livre (q Tb não é mto) sem falar que eu gasto toda a minha criatividade pensando na obra kkk mas por um lado todo esses estresse eh bom, pq eh a minha casinha nee gente XDD

Mas eu vou tentando ser rápida OK

Quase caí um tombo na esteira da academia por estar digitando essa fic, acreditem o tempo na academia é quase o único em que eu consigo pensar na fic hahaha

Mto obrigada pela compreensão, e por todos vcs que sempre comentam; amo vcs o/


	40. Os pés pelas mãos

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **40 de _provavelmente 43_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Projeto sem fins lucrativos. Personagens criados pelo Kishimoto, fanfic criada exclusivamente por mim.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **06/06/12

**Comentários:** Demorei? Por favor, explicações no fim...

O Lugar certo para nós_40. Os pés pelas mãos

_Por Kami-chan_

As folhas verdes, quase secas desprendiam-se das partes mais finas dos galhos por influência do vento. Os bancos de pedra, dispostos ao longo de toda a extensão de por onde o rio de Konoha passava estavam quase todos vazios. O entardecer chegava, trazendo consigo as baixas temperaturas do outono, e pouquíssimas crianças teimam em permanecer ali brincando apesar de suas mães já os terem chamado para o jantar.

Mais ao longe, namorados aos poucos começavam a se espalhar pelo belo local, aproveitando-se do ar romântico dado pelo rio para seus encontros. Os olhos azuis se focaram em um rosto conhecido, Kiba vinha na direção de sua irmã, acolhendo o excesso de sacos e sacolas que a mais velha trazia da feira, sorridentes, ambos seguiram o caminho da residência dos Inozuka.

A cena nostálgica trouxe um suspiro cheio de significados mudos aos lábios de Naruto. Há quanto tempo sua vida tinha mudado assim tão drasticamente? Quase um ano. Quase um ano que tinham voltado de uma missão, naquela mesma noite foi até a casa da amiga para convidá-la para ir ao Ichimaru Lamen, mas não a encontrou.

Achou estranho, mas fazia tempo que a amizade de Ino e Sakura estava forte novamente. Não eram raras as noites em que as duas amigas saíam juntas para aproveitar a noite. Mas a ausência persistiu, e do sumiço fez-se morte. Não acreditava nem um pouco nos nomes de Sakura e Ino gravados na pedra dos ninjas.

Tsunade o manteve ausente o tempo que pode, mas ele sabia que no fim, a loira apenas não o queria correndo atrás de mais uma pessoa. Naruto parecia ser simplório, mas o era em um todo. Via e ouvia sobre ninjas que saíam em batalhões de missões extremamente sigilosas, o único que pode ver pessoalmente de volta fora Kakashi-sensei; morto. Soube minutos atrás que Hinata e Shikamaru não estavam de volta junto com os últimos ninjas que voltaram para casa, mas os dois estavam na mesma situação de seu professor, mortos.

O que Tsunade diria agora para lhe justificar a morte de mais duas pessoas importantes? Para onde o mandaria para o manter longe do foco principal disso tudo, que ele sabia, tinha algo haver com o sumiço chamado de morte de Ino e Sakura. Será que era isso que Jiraya estava lhe contando há horas? Ou essa historinha de personagens sem nomes que ele estava lhe contando era apenas mais um motivo para lhe manter distante?

Era irritante a forma como estavam o tratando. E por isso, sabia que sua amiga não estava realmente morta, pois se estivesse, Jiraya e Tsunade estariam consigo atrás de respostas. Porque se fosse isso, eles o trariam para perto e não o afastariam.

Naruto odiava o silencio, mas mesmo com o seu sensei ali sentado ao seu lado, era assim que ele se mantinha. O Uzumaki estava diferente, as duas pessoas que mais diziam o amar estavam escondendo coisas importantes de si, tinha certeza. Além disso, tinha a solidão que o fazia lembrar-se do tempo em que não tinha amigos. Não tinha como evitar o sentimento de que estava perdendo todos eles.

O pior é que isso não era apenas um sentimento. Estava perdendo seus melhores amigos, para morte. E não conseguia ligar a historinha sem noção de Jiraya com o que estavam vivendo. Por certo que o velho lhe passaria outra conversa e o mandaria para longe do foco principal da coisa toda. Mas Naruto não aceitaria desta vez.

- Está me ouvindo Naruto? Ou estou falando para as carpas no rio? – perguntou Jiraya.

- Estou aqui Ero-sanin. – disse em desanimo, se era mais uma conversa furada, nem tinha porque prestar tanta atenção.

Era estranho como o menino cheio de energias, que nunca calava a boca, nem mesmo nos momentos mais inconvenientes teimava agora em apresentar-se tão apáticos. Era impossível encontrar naquela pessoa o menino chio de empatia, que nunca desistia e nem olhava para trás.

Jiraya suspirou com preocupação, Naruto estava apresentando respostas completamente inesperadas de si diante de toda aquela situação. Ao invés de gritar, espernear e declarar para toda vila ouvir que não descasaria até encontrar o causador das mortes de Ino e Sakura, e então vingá-las, o loiro espremeu-se em uma cocha imaginária que parecia pesar toneladas sobre suas costas minguadas. Naruto havia pedido a postura, o peso, o sono, a vontade de falar e até mesmo o ânimo para batalhas.

Jiraya sabia que boa parte desse quadro devia-se às mentiras contadas por Tsunade, nas quais mortes completamente aceitáveis foram dadas às meninas. Não podia culpar a loira, não mentira assim para o Uzumaki por maldade, mas para poupar o loiro do que no princípio de toda essa história, parecia uma armadilha para atrair a Kyuubi. Mentiras contadas sempre acabam gerando novas mentiras para as sustentá-las, no fim, não apenas Naruto estava em uma péssima condição por conta das palavras fraudadas como qualquer ideia de armadilha estava evaporando na mente de Jiraya.

- Não falou nada sobre tudo o que te disse. – falou em uma forma a estimulá-lo a falar.

Jiraya sentiu pela primeira vez o quanto estava deixando Naruto de lado. Presumiu somente que o loiro agiria por impulso e se esqueceu que eram mais pessoas que ele chamava de família que estavam partindo. Percebeu isso ao ver o pupilo mirando com certa inveja os irmãos Inuzuka.

- Me de apenas um sinal de que pelo menos ouviu tudo o que te contei aqui. – Pediu o velho, tentando ter a atenção do pequeno loiro para si, tendo como resposta um longo suspiro cansado.

- Eu ouvi tudo o que disse, ouvi com atenção toda a história sem pé nem cabeça que contou agora. – respondeu o loiro com os olhos tão anormalmente apagados, e os traços raposinos em seu rosto caídos.

- Não é só porque parece uma história sem pé nem cabeça, que ela não pode ser a história de alguém. E é a história de alguém, Naruto, alguém que você conheceu. – apenas quando Jiraya disse isso foi que Naruto resolveu lhe direcionar a atenção dos orbes minguados, a curiosidade do Uzumaki ainda estava viva ali de alguma forma, mas logo se esvaiu ao ditar sua contra resposta.

- Não me parece com a história de alguém que eu conheça, nem com a de alguém que eu gostaria de conhecer. – disse o loiro emburrado, fazendo Jiraya sorrir. – Está rindo do que, Ero-sanin?

- Sabe, histórias mal contadas nem sempre tem a oportunidade de serem recontadas. Não parece com a história de alguém que você gostaria de conhecer? Não se esqueça que toda história tem leva a versão de quem as conta. Eu também não conhecia esta história da forma como contei a você hoje.

- Tsc... do jeito que você contou, pareceu que você queria que eu acreditasse que o cara estava certo..

- E por que não estaria? Você consegue ver todas as cores do arco íris girando o mesmo prisma contra o sol. Eu omiti o nome a quem essa história pertence de propósito Naruto, para que você entendesse que ele fez o que lhe parecia como única alternativa para salvar muitas pessoas. Mesmo que tenha feito algo errado, essa pessoa fez isso por um bem maior, Naruto.

- Então eu mudo minha resposta, eu gostaria de conhecer essa pessoa. E lhe diria que mesmo para um fim nobre, suas ações forram erradas. Um bom ninja teria encontrado um meio de salvar todas as pessoas, e não apenas uma quantidade maior delas. – ouvindo isso Jiraya sorriu, havia ira no tom usado por Naruto, e as palavras que saiam de sua boca eram completamente suas.

- Infelizmente nem todos os ninjas tem a sua determinação Naruto. O dessa história fez tudo o que podia, tentou pedir ajuda às pessoas certas, mas encontrou apenas as erradas. Ele deu o máximo de si para conseguir pelo menos minimizar um grande mal.

- Ta bom Ero-sannin, pode dizer quem é esse cara.

- Ainda não. Eu quero que você pense nesta história enquanto viajamos, e na hora certa eu te conto quem é a pessoa da história. – ao ouvir a resposta do mestre Naruto bufou, sentia ódio de si mesmo por ter caído em mais uma história, estava certo afinal, o mestre dos sapos estava ali apenas para encontrar mais um motivo bobo para tirá-lo do foco do desaparecimento de Sakura.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – disse firme, colocando-se de frente ao mais velho. – Eu sabia que essa historinha patética era apenas pra me tirar daqui mais uma vez. Você e a obaa-chan só me jogam pra longe desde que Ino e Sakura sumiram, e foi depois disso que vários ninjas voltaram de missões ultra secretas, mortos. Pode parar por aí, vocês não vão me manter mais fora disso.

- Não estou aqui para mentir para você, Naruto. – o mais velho se levantou ficando alguns centímetros mais alto que o aluno. – A princípio achávamos que o sumiço delas era uma armadilha para chegar até você, mas essa hipótese soa como absurdo hoje. A Akatsuki está envolvida na história de Ino e Sakura Naruto, mas isso nada tem haver com Konoha ou a Kyuubi. Elas estão lá porque querem e apenas isso.

- Não diga asneiras Er...

- Não estou dizendo asneiras Naruto, estou apenas lhe contando mais uma história. E lembre-se do que eu disse antes, as histórias levam a versão de quem as conta. Por isso quero que venha comigo, e por isso é tão importante que pense na outra história que contei.

- Por que?

- Porque estamos indo atrás delas...

- ... E vamos trazê-las de volta, pode ter certeza disso. – crispou, mas foi cortado pelo mestre.

- Não! Nós vamos encontrá-las para ouvir a versão delas dessa história.

- Ero-sannin está caducando, elas estão com a Akatsuki, é obvio que não estão porque querem e que precisam ser trazidas de volta.

- A pessoa daquela história, Naruto, também está na Akatsuki. As últimas informações que tivemos coloca Sakura bastante próxima dessa pessoa. Eu quero levar você comigo, mas você precisa entender que ao chegar lá poderá encontrar uma versão completamente diferente da que se tem da Akatsuki, e terá que ir até lá aberto para isso.

- Impossível. Vamos Ero-sannin, temos que tirar logo as meninas daquele lugar.

Naquele momento Jiraya achou que aquilo já era informação demais para o pequeno loiro, por isso preferiu omitir a guerra e Sasuke. As coisas primeiro tinham que entrar na mente de Naruto para que ele lhe desse mais esta informação. Não temia o que iria encontrar pelo caminho, de certa forma, sentia-se fazendo o mais certo que poderia. E parte de si encontrava-se aliviada por isso.

.:.

Os passos largos não eram suficientes para apagar a evidência dos lhos grandes, cheios de curiosidade por cada detalhe diferente, mas que ao mesmo tempo, deixavam aquele lugar caracteristicamente reconhecível. Amava hospitais, e muitas pessoas a chamariam de louca, mas era a mais pura verdade, amava cada detalhe desde as paredes claras às placas de silêncio.

Os dedos finos tocaram a parte de vidro no centro das duas folhas de madeira, sem parar e nem mesmo reduzir seus passos, forçou as mãos contra as portas que não ofereceram nenhuma resistência ao toque preciso da rosada. E na sala adiante, mais detalhes da área que adentrava.

A janela grande e ampla de vidro tinha sua janela fechada, escondendo da sala até recentemente vazia, o motivo daquele ser o local mais cheio de alegria do hospital. Rente ao vidro, Sakura não resistiu a uma olhadinha pelas frestas da janela, de olho em bracinhos e perninhas inquietas dos bebes que ficavam aos cuidados da enfermagem enquanto suas mamães repousavam em quartos da ala da maternidade.

Mas o que a kunoichi procurava não estava ali, estava mais além escondido atrás de duas portas semelhantes as outras duas que ela tinha deixado para trás. Protegidos dos salvos de felicidade do berçário por um pequeno corredor. Os recém nascidos que estavam ali nunca tinham feito os lhos de seus pais brilharem pelo vidro da janela da felicidade. Passando por um terceiro par de portas foi que ela encontrou o que procurava.

Três meninas vestidas com jalecos brancos trabalhavam em torno de diferentes berçários. Todas muito focadas no que faziam, se quer prestaram atenção na pessoa entrava ali.

- Com licença. - Pediu a rosada tocando de leve o ombro de uma das meninas. - Eu estou requisitando um berçário e mais alguns equipamentos deste setor, você poderia me ajudar?

A menina tinha seus cabelos lisos muito bem presos em um coque bem feito e mexia em algumas coisas dentro do berço onde havia um recém nascido extremamente pequeno. Era um menino e da distância em que estava Sakura podia dizer com certeza de que ele era ainda menor do que a prematura filha de Konan.

- Claro. – Ela respondeu sem desviar sua atenção do recém nascido.

Se aquela menina costumasse trabalhar sempre no setor da UTI neo natal saberia que a voz doce e firme que ouvira não era apenas desconhecida para si, mas para todo o hospital. Contudo, seu susto foi realmente grande quando a dona da voz se aproximou mais de si para ver que procedimento realizava, e o que viu não foi uma das médicas do hospital.

A menina de trajes estranhos tinha cabelos cor de rosa, e uma máscara do bloco cirúrgico ainda pendia abaixo de seu queixo, como se tivesse sido esquecida amarrada ali. Logo as mãos de dedos finos estavam junto com as suas, tendo acesso ao lado interno do berço pelos buracos do lado oposto no mesmo.

- A saturação está muito baixa. Ele é pequeno demais, quantas semanas? – perguntou sem conseguir reprimir sua curiosidade, e já iluminando o pequeno corpinho com a luz forte de seu chakra.

- Dezenove semanas e meia. – Informou a menina, tentando não demonstrar seu medo daquela pessoa, principalmente após ver aquela luz verde sair de suas mãos.

Sakura mal podia imaginar que aquela menina conhecia ninjas melhor do que desejava, e tinha sido indagada sobre uma ninja de cabelos cor de rosa que estaria no maldito hospital em que trabalhava, em um cargo que tinha acabado feito seu pequeno filho prisioneiro de um maluco. Yuriko nem acreditava que se quer teve que inventar uma desculpa para entrar no bloco cirúrgico, a menina que Sasuke tanto queria saber se estava ali dentro só podia ser aquela em sua frente.

- Infelizmente nesse estado eu só consigo fazer algo pelos pequenos pulmões dele, mas isso com certeza irá melhorar um pouco a saturação. – concluiu sorrindo, procurando com curiosidade o número no monitor que comprovava sua fala, e encontrando com satisfação.

- Você não parece uma má pessoa.. – Yuriko disse muito baixo, somente para si, mas Sakura ouviu.

- O fato de eu ser uma kunoichi implica em ser obrigatoriamente má? – perguntou divertida, sabia que as pessoas daquela vila simples temia o modo de vida shinobi.

- Gomen – disse com rapidez, rubra em vergonha, aquilo era para ser apenas um pensamento.

Sasuke com certeza era uma má pessoa, e não precisava saber de coisas demais para saber que ele não tinha boas intenções quando lhe perguntava todos os dias se ela já tinha encontrado a tal ninja de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verdes. Todos diziam que aquela organização era de pessoas más, que não tinham escrúpulos e matavam por conveniência, mas aquela menina não parecia ser uma pessoa ruim. Era uma médica, uma ninja que preservava a vida. Sem contar que qualquer pessoa que olhasse para os níveis de saturação de um bebe de dezenove semanas e meia com amor e esperança, não poderia jamais ser comparada a uma pessoa ruim.

Yuriko não entendia, o que aquela menina tinha haver com Sasuke. O que uma pessoa como ele poderia querer com uma pessoa como ela?

- Então... – Sakura começou a falar, mas parou ao perceber que não sabia o nome da menina, podia ler no jaleco dela, mas preferiu esperar que ela mesma lhe desse essa informação.

- Yuriko. – respondeu em um tom baixo.

- Yuriko. – Repetiu. – Pode me chamar de Sakura. Eu preciso de um desses berços e de mais alguns equipamentos específicos para recém nascidos prematuros. Você pode ver isso pra mim ou é preciso eu conversar com a médica do setor?

- Não, o líder da vila disse que vocês tinham acesso a tudo que quisessem dentro do hospital (não deixem o Hidan saber disso), além do que, a maioria dos médicos fugiram quando ouviram o nome de sua organização, a única médica que restou neste setor está descansando pela primeira vez depois de trinta e seis horas trabalhadas. Nem mesmo eu sou deste setor, mas os poucos funcionários da enfermagem que restaram foram escalados para todos os setores.

- Lamento por esta situação. Nós também não queríamos estar aqui. – disse a rosada observando a menina pegar algumas coisas que precisaria.

- Vocês trouxeram a guerra. – ela disse em tom acusativo, sem medo de ser atrevida com aquela menina.

Yuriko sabia que ela podia ser doce, mas com certeza era por causa dela que seu filho era refém de um demônio. A jovem não entendia nada de guerras, mas estava aprendendo que elas machucavam onde doía mais.

- A cidade está segura, posso lhe garantir que o inimigo não avançará nossas barreiras. – Sakura lhe respondeu de boa vontade, não queria a inimizade daquela gente, pensava que o rancor nas palavras de Yuriko devia-se apenas ao medo que a vila nutria por eles.

- O líder falou dessa barreira que não deixa ninguém sair e nem entrar da vila. Você já parou para pensar que se houvesse um inimigo seu aqui dentro antes desta barreira ser feita, todos nós estaríamos presos aqui com ele. – Ao dizer isso a morena se virou, andando rápido para onde havia um berçário desocupado.

De costas para Sakura ela suspirou de olhos fechado, tinha que controlar sua boca. Sabia que se estragasse os planos de Sasuke seu filho estaria morto. O que tinha que fazer era conquistar a simpatia da rosada para levá-la até Sasuke, como o mesmo queria. Sakura era médica e isso faria com que seus serviços não fossem mais necessários ao moreno, logo, ele teria que lhe devolver o seu filho. Pobre Yuu.

- Eu preciso apenas que você assine aqui para levar o berçário, Sakura-san. – disse calma ao voltar para perto da médica com o objeto que continha rodinhas para facilitar a locomoção.

- Sabe Yuriko-san, nós também pensamos nessa possibilidade quando chegamos aqui. – Isso – disse fazendo a mão se envolver em luz verde – Se chama chakra, todo ninja tem e cada freqüência de chakra é única e pode ser sentida por outro shinobi. Não se preocupe, não havia nenhuma frequencia de chakra na vila quando fizemos a barreira. Estão todos seguros. – Disse com convicção, e até um pouco de simpatia, logo regredindo seu chakra e pegando uma caneta para assinar onde a menina tinha lhe pedido.

- Mas... – Yuriko quase abriu a boca para dizer que poderiam estar errados, mesmo que ela nada soubesse sobre a capacidade de um ninja de esconder o seu chakra. O que a fez calar foi algo que viu em Sakura quando a mesma se inclinou para assinar o papel.

Ao fazer o movimento, o pingente do colar que adornava o pescoço de Sakura pendeu para frente e ficou completamente a mostra. Mostrando a Yuriko o símbolo adornado com pedras preciosas que recriavam o mesmo desenho bordado nas roupas de Sasuke. E estava ali a semelhança entre os dois, após todo o tempo tentando encontrar algo que ligasse a menina tão doce ao homem tão sombrio, ela tinha encontrado.

Aquele símbolo. Ficou tão estática o observando que se quer percebeu a movimentação atrás de si, denunciando a chegada de mais alguém ao setor. A boca de Yuriko abriu e ela deu dois passos para trás ao ver o moreno se aproximar de Sakura por trás, a rosada nada fez para demonstrar que sentia sua presença além de abrir um sorriso de lado.

- Eu vim ajudar você a levar esse negócio. – ele disse deslizando os dedos carinhosamente pelas mechas róseas.

/eu podia ter terminado o chapie naquele parágrafo e ter feito vcs pensarem que era o Sasuke nee kk /corre/

Yuriko não conseguia nem respirar. O moreno atrás de Sakura tinha exatamente os mesmos traços que Sasuke, apenas mais expressivos. Se os cabelos não fossem tão diferentes e aquele homem não fosse inegavelmente mais velho, daria para confundi-los.

- Sei... – a rosada respondeu em tom debochado, logo retomando sua atenção a Yuriko, estendendo o papel que acabara se assinar para a mesma, com um nome falso é claro. – Muito obrigada pela atenção Yuriko-san, vou procurar você caso precise de algo mais.

Dizendo isso o casal saiu do local, Sakura segurava as duas portas de molas abertas para que o moreno passasse empurrando o berçário. E mesmo que as portas tivessem se fechado tão logo o moreno passou, Yuriko ainda pode ver aquele riso debochado no rosto da rosada antes que a mesma desaparecesse.

- Você é um grande mentiroso, sabia... – A rosada disparou contra o moreno assim que se viram no corredor, ainda dentro do setor da UTI neonatal. – Itachi suspirou se fingindo de ofendido e olhou de forma firme para ela.

- Sabia! – disse por fim, fazendo ambos rirem em meio ao corredor.

A rosada logo levou a mão ao ombro do moreno, fazendo-o parar e virar para si. Rapidamente, ela acabou com o pouco espaço que havia entre si e o homem ao seu lado, buscando seus lábios em um beijo rápido.

- Eu disse que não demoraria. – disse sem se afastar, ainda com os lábios encostados ao dele.

- Mas você demorou. – Contrapôs, mordiscando de leve o lábio encostado ao seu, logo pedindo mais um beijo à amada, este sendo findando antes do desejado pelo barulho de passos no corredor a frente ao que estavam.

- Isso ainda vai acabar com a seu negócio de cara mau.. – zombou Sakura, voltando a caminhar ao lado do namorado.

- Você acabou com o meu negócio de cara mau faz tempo – respondeu em mesmo humor. – O que você acha de levarmos isso de uma vez para Pain e Konan, e nos vermos livres de uma vez, hm...

- Uma ótima ideia. – disse segurando firme as coisas que levava e acelerando o passo, sendo seguida lado a lado por Itachi.

.:.

Olhando para a grandiosa estrutura do hospital, Sasuke pensava qual seria a melhor maneira de entrar ali. Tinha rodeado todo o prédio, e não tinha encontrado nenhuma forma de entrar em um andar superior sem precisar usar de seu chakra. Tinha que usar a surpresa a seu favor, por isso tinha que pensar bem. Não podia encontrar o tal Hidan e nem Kisame pelo caminho, tinha que ser certeiro, a primeira pessoa a descobri-lo tinha que ser Sakura, ou Itachi.

Continua

Eu sei que eu to jogando o hentai sempre pra frente, mas é que ele já está escrito e a história eu tenho que desenvolver.. e o que acontece que é que eu sempre acabo escrevendo coisas a mais MAS deu pra perceber por esse finalzinho que ele ta na reta nee

POR FAVOR, não fiquem brabas comigo y.y

Só pra constar... postei antes da data ^.~

Amo vocês o/


	41. Game over

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **41 de 43 _eu acho_

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto pertencem ao Kishi, criação toda dele, mas a ficção é toda minha . de fan para fan, sem fins lucrativos

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen, o hentai de vcs finalmente

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **30/06/12

**Comentários: **Oi, ainda é dia 30, certo *corre*. Agora... vão ler

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_41. GEME OVER

_Por Kami-chan_

A cena dentro do ambiente amplo podia ser triste, mas cada um daqueles corações tinham bons motivos para sorrir. De todos os tubos e vias de acesso ligadas a Deidara, Ino pouco via do coma do amado, via apenas seu peito descendo e subindo com o som dos bips de monitoramento. Para ela não havia dor ali, havia a força de vontade em sobreviver, e ele iria tirar de letra, ela sabia.

A loira não tinha mais medo de perder seu amado. Ajudava Kakuso a checar todos os detalhes, Sakura já tinha feito tudo o que podia pelo loiro naquele dia, e ainda faria mais quando o mesmo suportasse mais cirurgias, então o monitoramento do Iwa ficaria nas mãos de Ino e Kakuso.

A loira não queria dividir esse tempo com mais ninguém, queria poder cuidar de seu amado sozinha, mas o próprio Kakuso e Pain a convenceram que a líder tinha que decidir quais seriam os próximos movimentos da Aaktsuki. O ruivo portador do Rinnegan ainda acreditava que ter todos reunidos naquele hospital deixava a equipe toda vulnerável demais. Segundo o mesmo, a barreira criada por eles era forte, mas não era inabalável.

Por isso Ino não podia se prender somente à recuperação de Deidara, pois eles tinham que estar portos para qualquer tentativa de ataque. Ainda assim, ninguém tiraria d aloira o direito de passar seu tempo ao lado do amor que quase perdeu.

Pain e Konan estavam na mesma sala ampla, um pouco mais afastados do casal de loiros por recomendação de Sakura. Tanto a pequena filha do casal quanto a Deidara sofriam grandes risco de infecção e por isso eram mantidos afastados. Afora também o fato de que Ino preferia sentar de costas para o casal feliz, foi sábio o homem que um dia disse que o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. No caso dela, preferia também não ouvir os clamores e conversas animas do casal, que fazia planos para a menina recém nascida.

Pain estava em pé ao lado do largo leito onde a amada estava deitada, segurando-lhe a mão pequena enquanto viam Sakura acomodar o bebe dentro do berço fechado, que parecia ser grande demais para o corpoinho tão pequeno da prematura. A rosada terminava de arrumar tudo e fechar o berço, deixando o mesmo ao lado do leito de Konan.

- Ela parece tão frágil.. – disse Konan admirando a filha através das paredes de acrílico transparente.

- Mas ela não é! – brincou Sakura, afastando-se da pequena família.

Apesar do corpo esguio e pequeno de um prematuro, após o susto que deu nos pais e que resultou com uma porção da vida de seu pai inflada em seu peito, a filha do casal da chuva não podia ser considerada frágil. Sakura tinha a colocado naquela proteção apenas por precaução e fez questão de deixar isso claro ao casal.

- Já escolheram um nome para ela? – perguntou a rosada, já ao lado de Itachi.

- Na verdade.. – começou a azulada, olhando do ruivo ao seu lado para o casal em sua frente. – Nós achamos que Sakura-san e Itachi-san poderiam escolher o nome de nossa filha.

Terminou apertando com mais firmeza a mão de Nagato que se prendia a sua. Os casais se encararam de frente, as meninas sorriram de uma para outra. Itachi direcionou um breve aceno com a cabeça para Pain.

O ruivo era o único ninja que conhecia que temia. Desde que Ino e Sakura tinham entrado para a organização e mudado algumas coisas, além de temido, Nagato passou a ser também admirado pelo Uchiha. Por isso para Itachi, a missão dada a si e Sakura pelo casal era mais do que uma honra, era uma grande responsabilidade.

.:.

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro impaciente, Yuriko estava atrasada. Aquela garota estava ficando cada dia mais insuportável. Sasuke se puniu em pensamento por não ter tido ao ideia de trazer junto consigo um pedaço da pele das costas do filho dela para fazê-la lembrar o porque de dever fazer exatamente tudo o que ele lhe mandava. Talvez tirasse a dela quando chegasse.

Havia uma capela de religião ocidental do lado de fora do hospital. Era pequena, havia quatro bancos de madeira da triste imagem de um homem seminu pregado em uma cruz. Sasuke olhava a mesma com curiosidade, não sabia qual era a história daquela religião ocidental, mas aquela expressão de dor nos olhos abaixo de uma testa rubra em sangue, causada por uma coroa de espinhos posta no topo da cabeça modulada por longos fios escuros de cabelo.

Toda a imagem o fazia imaginar os traços de Itachi naquele homem, pregado pelos punhos e tornozelos. E no lugar da lança que lhe atravessava o peito o Uchiha podia ver claramente sua katana.

Aquele era seu lugar de encontro com Yuriko nos horários em que a mesma estava trabalhando. No começo era ali que ela lhe trocava a as ataduras e fazia novos curativos, depois, as feridas de Susuke já estavam todas curadas, mas ele ainda ia até ali para receber analgésicos. Era um local seguro, ninguém nunca ia até ali.

Depois que os Akatsukis haviam se trancado naquele hospital, era dali de dentro que o moreno pensava em meios de entrar naquele lugar, ou apenas para poder vigiar toda a movimentação. A falta de atitude de Yuriko, quanto a lhe trazer informações também o mantinha cada vez mais presente, exigindo atitudes da jovem mão atormentada.

E em cada dia que voltava àquele lugar Sasuke sentava no mesmo banco, na mesma posição admirando aquela imagem central de dor; todos os dias imaginava o rosto do irmão. O que mudava às vezes era o final, algumas vezes sua katana enterrada no peito de Itachi levava a luz do chidori, para mostrar-lhe o máximo de jutsus que sabia fazer ao irmão perfeitinho, em outras ele apenas atravessava a lâmina e o via morrer de forma mais lenta.

Com certeza queria ver o irmão sofrer muito antes de morrer. E iria.

A vaga luz que entrava pela porta estrita da capela oscilou denunciando a passagem de alguém. O moreno se quer se levantou, os orbes opacos se moveram na direção da garota que vinha em sua direção, não suportava mais Yuriko.

- Está atrasada, é claro. – disse o Uchiha.

- Cada vez mais funcionários estão se demitindo, por causa da invasão no hospital. Estou fazendo o trabalho de quatro pessoas, não posso ficar saindo o tempo todo.

- Você vai fazer o que eu pedir, esqueça o maldito hospital, você tem que se preocupar com o que é de meu interesse. Sabe por que, porque se você não conseguir o que eu quero de uma vez, vou matar o seu pequeno filho de sede e de fome.

- Eu fiz o que pediu. Encontrei hoje a garota que você falou, cabelos cor de rosa, olhos verdes. – disse a morena sentindo o corpo tremer, não agüentava mais aquela situação. – Mas só vou o ajudar a entrar sem ser notado se libertar meu filho e me der tempo suficiente para garantir que ele ficará bem.

- Tsc... – o moreno se levantou andando a passos lentos e firmes na direção da garota. - Encontrou Sakura mesmo ou apenas ficou tão demente que achou que poderia negociar comigo?

- Ela está lá. Salvou a vida de um bebe que eu estava monitorando por longos minutos já, ele iria morrer se ela não o tivesse curado com uma luz verde que saída de suas mãos.

- Se ela interagiu com um paciente seu é porque saiu da toca, não é?

- Solte o meu filho Sasuke!

- Eu não posso, tenho outros negócios para fazer antes. Mas não se preocupe, ele está muito bem amarrado não irá a lugar nenhum, e também, faz apenas três dias que eu parei de dar comida a ele.

- Não vou mais ajudar você! Eu percebi que você não quer ou não pode usar essa coisa de chakra, eu senti uma vibração quente estranha quando Sakura usou ao meu lado. Eles devem sentir muito mais, se você usar eles vão saber que está aqui! VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS COM O QUE ME CHANTAG...

- Eu não preciso de chakra para matar uma pessoa insignificante como você. - Disse o moreno prendendo a jovem mulher pelos cabelos, com um único puxão Yuriko estava ajoelhada no chão diante aos seus pés. – E para que saiba, não há mais motivos para eu voltar a sua casa depois de matar você, Yuriko, espero que escute bem e que leve minhas palavras para a eternidade. Você jamais encontrará a paz nem nesta vida nem na próxima, pois a sua burrice matou o seu filho, o bastardo Yuu irá morrer de sede e de fome; vítima de abandono da própria mãe.

Dito isso Sasuke segurou sua katana pelo cabo na vertical com a lamina para baixo. Um dos seu joelhos forçavam contra o peito da mulher enquanto os dedos ainda estavam firmes entre as mechas, segurando a cabeça da morena com o olhar para cima. Não mais que trinta centímetros separavam a face de Sasuke da de Yuriko e a katana desceu firme contra o corpo da menina, rente na região entre a articulação entre a clavícula e o esterno, rompendo de imediato a carótida e mais a fundo, tomando a vida alheia ao perfurar o arco da artéria aorta.

Rápido, limpo, e estava feito. Agora era só encontrar Saskura.

.:.

O dia estava quente e claro, o céu estava sem uma nuvem sequer. Nada naquele clima suave denunciava tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer, talvez apenas a calmaria extrema.

Sasuke limpou o sangue da lâmina de sua katana na roupa de Yuriko e a deixou para trás. Não havia sentido em arriscar uma exposição ao tentar se livrar do corpo da garota, além do mais, quando alguém fosse levado até a capela pelo cheiro da morte, já estaria muito longe dali. E pretendia ter pelo menos mais uma morte em sua conta, quem sabe duas.

Deixou a capela para trás sem nenhuma preocupação, sua mente trabalhava unicamente em encontrar um meio de entrar no hospital sem ser pela porta da frente. E talvez fosse justamente a morte quem lhe ajudaria, o morgue devia ser um local com pouca vigilância na situação atual do hospital. Sem falar que com certeza devia ser no primeiro andar para facilitar o acesso dos carros das funerárias.

Tinha apenas que encontrar o lugar sem ser visto. Provavelmente ficava nos fundos, nenhum hospital deixava a sua carga e descarga de mortos à altura da visão de todos.

E de fato não foi difícil de encontrar, sem vigias, apenas uma porta ampla e lisa, trancada para manter longe os curiosos. Ao lado um vitro amplo e estreito que permanecia sempre aberto para manter longe o odor, não seria fácil entrar, mas também não seria impossível. Do lado de dentro da sala, além de macas levando volumes completamente cobertos por lençóis, havia apenas uma porta, e esta podia dar somente para um lugar; o interior do hospital.

O moreno seguiu pelo corredor comprido com cautela. Não poderia mostrar seu chakra ali dentro, logo, não poderia ser visto. Se as placas estivessem o conduzindo ao local certo, teria que ir até o final daquele corredor e subir o elevador à esquerda para chegar ao dito bloco cirúrgico.

Não seria nenhum pouco difícil chegar, em nenhum momento viu o tal platinado que carregava uma foice. Ou um homem com cara de tubarão, hm, o tal do Kisame. Tsc, daria um jeito nesse demônio também, pois este era parceiro de seu irmão.

O corredor em que estava levava o nome de cirúrgico, e estava completamente vazio. Era estranho não ver nenhum movimento, mesmo com Yuriko tendo o dito que ninguém podia entrar deste corredor em que estava adiante, pelo menos os Akatsukis tinham que estar por ali. Mas estava fácil demais...

Já tinha até mesmo chegado em frente ao elevador que o separava de seu destino.

Bastou apenas o pensamento para ouvir o barulho dos cabos do elevador se movimentando. Escondeu-se atrás de uma viga que sustentava um extintor de incêndio no exato momento em que as portas de aço do elevador se abriram, expondo ao seus olhos exatamente as duas pessoas que procurava. E por mais que já esperasse encontrá-los próximos, jamais imaginou ver Sakura saindo daquele elevador de mãos dadas com seu irmão.

- É uma grande responsabilidade, não é? – comentou a rosada olhando de esgueira para o Uchiha mais velho.

- Apadrinhar a filha de Nagato? É... – disse fazendo a rosada rir

- É, ela provavelmente dará trabalho. Para onde estamos indo? – quis saber a medi-nin

- Eu peguei um quarto dessa ala para nós enquanto você estava pegando as coisas para acomodar o bebe.

- Será bom desligar um pouco a cabeça disso tudo. – disse sorrindo ao namorado.

- Acha que essa situação se estenderá por quanto tempo mais? Não será nada bom para a equipe ficar tão exposta por tanto tempo.

- Eu não sei, Deidara tem que ficar melhor. O tempo para podermos ir embora dependerá apenas dele.

Por trás da pilastra, Sasuke os acompanhava com o olhar, e contou três quartos à esquerda. Os dois tinham entrado no terceiro quarto do corredor, aquilo não fazia sentido, Sakura e Itachi conversavam com intimidade, mostrando uma sintonia incompatível com o assassino.

Ao ouvir o som de porta se fechando o mais novo seguiu pelo mesmo corredor, entrando um quarto antes do o que eles haviam entrado. O quarto tinha uma janela ampla em direção a rua, quem diria que eles o ajudariam evitando de fazê-lo ter que subir ao segundo andar. Pular a janela foi simples para poder se aproximar da janela do quarto ao lado.

Dentro deste o Uchiha mais velho tirava uma toalha de banho de cima da cama, Sakura riu fazendo algum comentário que não pode ouvir, tentando puxar a toalha das mãos alheias. Em resposta Itachi puxou o pano para si, trazendo junto a rosada que teve sua cintura abraçada pelo moreno.

O casal girou dentro do quarto, aproximando-se mais da janela. Mesmo a distância era visível o raro sorriso no rosto do moreno de expressões marcantes, era estranho ver os olhos tão frios do irmão presos em sua antiga colega de equipe, e cheios de vida.

O cenho de Sasuke se franziu ao ver o beijo trocado pelo casal, aquilo era nojento. Era impossível dizer por aquela cena quem era que estava fingindo, se Sakura ou seu irmão. Por fim, se não existisse fingimento, o ato da ex colega a tornava tão desprezível ou mais que Itachi. O beijo findou e àquela distancia ele podia ouvir o que era dito pelos dois.

- Esta toalha está molhada, pode ir pro seu banho que eu acho outra para você. – disse o moreno.

- Então eu demorei tanto assim lá em cima que deu tempo de você escolher um quarto e ainda tomar um banho?

- É. E eu ainda fui buscar você lá em cima.

- Tá, vou tomar meu banho depois dessa nee.. – disse com um falso ar de desapontada, se soltando do moreno, seguindo para o banheiro que ficava dentro do quarto mesmo.

.:.

Havia uma guerra lá fora, e eles deveriam estar alertas o tempo todo, mas não estavam. Havia uma guerra lá fora, pessoas que eles conheciam e amavam estavam morrendo, a equipe estava frágil e desfragmentada, coisas demais estavam pesando sobre seus ombros; justamente por isso tudo o que mais queriam era um momento desligados de toso o resto. Havia uma guerra lá fora e amanha poderia ser tarde demais, mas hoje eles tinham a oportunidade de esquecer pelo menos um pouco de todo o resto.

Talvez se estivessem atentos ao clima hostil da guerra perceberiam a presença do inimigo do lado de fora, mas estavam temporariamente seguros dentro da barreira. Ela tinha sido feita justamente para não serem atacados de surpresa, afinal todos eles sentiriam se a barreira fosse quebrada. Não haveria problema em se desligar do mundo por alguns momentos, Deidara estava com Ino e Kakuso, e Konan estavam bem com Pain e sua filha.

Nem mesmo o cansaço passava pela cabeça do casal que se beijava no centro do quarto. Havia uma saudade insaciável entre os dois corpos, e talvez também a necessidade do aconchego dos braços alheios.

Sakura encontrou o namorado terminando de tirar um edredom esterilizado de dentro de uma embalagem a vácuo, pousando o mesmo sobre a cama leito larga do quarto de hospital. Só não era engraçado ver que Itachi sabia fazer de tudo um pouco, pois sabia bem os motivos que fizeram o moreno aprender a se virar sozinho.

A rosada estendeu o braço tocando o ombro do amado, logo estendendo o toque aos fios longos de cabelo. Perdendo o contato quando o moreno se virou de frente para si, Sakura tinha os cabelos úmidos pelo banho e vestia apenas um roupão branco com o nó folgado. A fenda ampla do decote mostrava muito da pele branquinha, mas escondia-lhe os seios.

- Desse jeito fica difícil de deixar você descansar.. – disse admirando o corpo da amada.

- Você é o meu maior alento! – respondeu se aproximando ainda mais, tocando a pele do abdome do moreno por sob a camiseta, enquanto deixava que seu rosto se encaixasse na curva do ombro em sua frente.

Cercar o corpo da rosada com seus braços fora o primeiro instinto, deixando que as mãos pousassem em um ponto indefinido entre o final de sua lombar e o bumbum. Mas logo uma delas subiu pelo corpo da menina par tocar-lhe o queixo e guiar o rosto feminino na direção ao seu.

Através das frestas da ampla janela Sasuke pouco acreditava no que via. De nojento, cada ato dali para frente se tornaria uma piada para si.

Em um movimento do casal, o espectador viu a mão da rosada se mover sob o pano da camiseta de Itachi, subindo-a pelas costas em carinho firme. Com um movimento do irmão, o beijo tinha sido quebrado e a pele branca do pescoço de Sakura era provada enquanto uma das mãos do Uchiha expunha um dos ombros dela.

A face da rosada se ergueu em direção ao teto, expondo ainda mais seu pescoço e oferecendo o colo ao Uchiha. A expressão no rosto da ex colega dava sons ao filme mudo que Sasuke assistia. A distância dos dois não o permitia ouvir nada, ainda.

Os lábios do irmão dançavam sobre a clavícula da menina e retornava ao pescoço, buscando entre os sussurros de Sakura um ponto mais sensível quase no meio do pescoço, mais para trás. Uma de suas mãos estava pousada atrás do pescoço da menina, e a outra descia sorrateiramente até o no frouxo do roupão, soltando-o.

A mesma mão continuou descendo, encontrando espaço além do pano pesado da peça, tocando a pele do abdome da rosada, escorregando-a além para fechar-se com firmeza contra os músculos de sua coxa. Forçando a mesma e parte de seus baixos ventres para mais perto um do outro, Itachi afastou a parte superior do corpo de Sakura de si para apreciar-lhe a nudez.

Afastando-a de modo em que o corpo da Haruno ficasse curvado para trás, fazendo com que o pano do roupão escorregasse, a mão livre deu sustentação ao corpo exposto enquanto seus lábios buscavam um dos seios modestos, mas bem desenhados da kunoichi. Ter o órgão quente e unido do amante tocando-lhe em pontos tão sensíveis fez seu corpo arrepiar-se instantaneamente, e como que para mostrar-lhe de que aquilo era apenas uma amostra do que viria, Itachi abandonou a estrutura que tocava com a boca para beijar novamente a amada.

Sasuke estava estático. Pensou em Sakura sendo forçada a estar ali, pensou até mesmo na possibilidade dela estar ali disfarçadamente, mas nunca pensou que a encontraria descendo tão baixo, servindo de meretriz para Itachi, aparentemente por livre e espontânea vontade. Sabia que ela era fútil, mas não sabia que podia descer tão baixo. Ainda assim, precisava ver até onde aquilo ia dar.

E o beijo que já não tinha começado calmo, tinha se tornado quase selvagem. Uma das mãos de Itachi permanecia firme na coxa de Sakura, alisando o músculo com devoção, o outro braço estava servindo firmemente de apoio para a cintura da rosada. Por sua vez uma das mãos de Sakura estava firmemente presa entre os fios de cabelo do Uchiha enquanto a outra o puxava para si pelo pano da camiseta que este vestia.

Suas línguas se enroscavam em uma sintonia perfeita, algo único deles. Era como se já se conhecessem completamente, mas ao mesmo tempo sempre tivessem algo novo para descobrir. O moreno os virou mais uma vez no quarto, deixando a rosada de costas para a cama, mas antes de começar a estimular Sakura a dar passos para trás, fez questão de deslizar suas mãos por seus ombros, fazendo o tecido do roupão fazer um som característico ao cair embolado no chão.

Finalmente suas mãos puderam percorrer pelo corpo completamente nu da amada, sentindo a energia única daquela pele lisinha e macia. A expedição fazia a palma de sua mão formigar, todas as células de seu corpo se excitavam ao imaginar toda a maciez do corpo da rosada sob si. Toda a superfície de seu corpo exigia um contato direto com aquela pele lizinha.

Itachi fez a rosada se sentar sobre as pernas em cima da cama e logo em seguida se ajoelhou atrás da mesma, com as pernas esticadas sem ficar mais baixo do que ela. O moreno juntou os braços da menina para trás, fazendo com que as mãos dela se entrelaçassem uma a outra, imediatamente Sakura olhou para cima, buscando alguma resposta no rosto do moreno, encontrando apenas um sinal de que era para permanecer daquela forma.

De perfil, da janela onde estava, o Uchiha mais novo viu ela voltar seu olhar para frente, de olhos fechados para esperar o próximo movimento de seu irmão. Sakura sentiu os dedos do moreno em seus cabelos, juntando-os em um único monte torcido em um coque mal feito e preso com a borrachinha que costumava manter os fios longos do moreno presos. Até mesmo o toque casto das pontas de seus próprios fios em seu pescoço faziam sua pele responder ao estímulo.

Logo o moreno tirou sua própria camiseta, a jogando para fora da cama. Neste momento Sakura abriu os olhos e se moveu sobre a cama com o intuito de se virar de frente para o namorado, mas o mesmo a impediu, mantendo-a naquela mesma posição.

Sem mais nenhum contato entre seus corpos, a rosada sentiu o ar da respiração do moreno na pele de seu pescoço, a fazendo virar a cabeça para baixo e para o lado oposto ao que o moreno se aproximava, expondo uma área maior de pele. A língua do mais velho percorreu a região por inteiro em uma longa linha, para logo em seguida assoprar a pele umedecida por si, fazendo Sakura apertar com forças suas mãos.

Não demorou para sentir o toque dos lábios do moreno na região mais uma vez, desta, em formato de pequenos beijos suaves e castos enquanto suas costas eram seguras por ambas as mãos de Itachi. Firmes, uma em cada lateral de sua lombar, os polegares estavam bem posicionados no meio de sua coluna, e enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço alvo, suas mãos subiam e desciam em um estímulo firme que chegava a movimentar o corpo da rosada com o movimento lento para cima e para baixo.

Seus movimentos eram curtos devido a posição dos braços da menina para trás. Por fim, terminou a carícia descendo suas mãos pela lateral do quadril, tomando as coxas, tocando-as até a extremidade dos joelhos enquanto descia seus beijos até o ombro, onde deixou uma leva mordida. Tomando o rumo das costas de Sakura para deixar beijos mais possessivos enquanto agarrava ambos os joelhos dela com firmeza, puxando-os com a devida força para abrir mais espaço entre as pernas da menina.

A Haruno era toda entrega aos atos do amado, gostava daquela sensação de estar de costas para si, de não poder prever onde e como será cada movimento. Seu corpo inteiro vibrava pedindo por mais desses toques firmes e inesperados.

No momento seguinte, uma das mãos de Itachi buscou seu queixo, virando seu pescoço até que seus rostos se encontrassem para mais um beijo. Enquanto isso a outra mão do moreno subia novamente a coxa da Haruno, pela face interna, arrastando os dedos em uma caricia de fogo que terminou na intimidade da rosada.

Sakura gemeu entre o beijo ao sentir-se estimulada pelos dedos longos que deslizavam por sua intimidade, buscando entre a mesma o pequeno órgão super estimulável que fazia a kunoichi gemer mais alto cada vez que era esmagado pela massagem suave dos dedos que se tornavam cada vez mais escorregadios pela região.

Mesmo ouvindo pouco dos gemidos que agora já eram audíveis a distancia, era evidente para qualquer um que os visse o quanto ambos estavam excitados. A menina pelos estímulos, ele por cada resposta dela.

Itachi soltou o queixo da rosada para libertar a mesma do osculo, enquanto isso a mão recém liberta tomou para si um dos seios. Os gemidos dela o estimulava a mais, e novamente a mão subiu até a face da medinin, infiltrando seus dedos através dos lábios entreabertos, afastando-se um pouco para poder admira-la naquele momento. Sakura chupava os dedos do moreno, e ao sentir-se levemente afastada do mesmo passou a mover seu corpo aumentando a fricção entre os dedos de Itachi e sua intimidade ao rebolar sobre os dedos do moreno.

Fora uma cena que fez o Uchiha gemer junto com a rosada, removendo seus dedos de dentro da boca pequena, levando os dedos úmidos novamente ao seio dela, estimulando o mamilo ouriçado. Sakura deitou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz, buscando a conexão de seus olhares, as mãos entrelaçadas às suas costas se soltaram e buscaram cegas o corpo do moreno, encontrando e estimulando a ereção por sobre o tecido das roupas do mais velho.

Suas faces se aproximaram mais uma vez e suas línguas iniciaram um novo beijo, as mãos da menina tatearam até encontrar a barra da calça usada por Itachi as descendo com a ajuda do mesmo até mais da metade de sua coxa. O moreno gemeu por alívio e logo em seguida por sentir o toque da pele macia das nádegas da rosada se roçando contra seu membro em um estímulo diferente.

Sem precisar de nenhum convite a Haruno se virou ficando de frente para o namorado, sentando-se em seu colo. Tomando as rédeas da situação para si, enroscou os dedos nos fios de cabelo do namorado, de um jeito que gostava de fazer, tomou a boca de Itachi para si enquanto insinuava o ato ao roçar sua intimidade úmida na dele.

O moreno gemeu com o toque, o calor emanado daquela região do corpo dela o fazia ansiar por senti-la completamente sobre sua intimidade. Suas mãos seguiram diretamente para o bumbum da rosada a erguendo e a fazendo encaixar-se precisamente em seu corpo. Sakura gemeu mais alto ao senti-lo completamente dentro de si, suas mãos foram parar nos ombros do moreno, enquanto que as dele estavam sobre a cintura dela.

Sakura subiu seu corpo fazendo o membro do Uchiha sair quase completamente de dentro de si, e logo em seguida retomou a posição fazendo-o entrar novamente em si. O moreno fechou os olhos para usufruir mais da sensação, lentamente, ela se movia com movimentos longos. Logo as mãos do moreno não resistiram e enquanto uma colava o tronco de Sakura contra o seu, a outra voltou a tocar uma dos seios da menina, estimulando o outro com os lábios.

Para não desfazer a posição a rosada passou a rebolar no colo do moreno, super estimulando a ambos com aqueles movimentos circulares completamente dentro de si. O prazer transbordando de seus poros, fazendo seus corpos ficarem levemente cobertos por uma fina camada reluzente de suor.

O mamilo estimulado da menina foi liberto em meio a um gemido mais alto do Uchiha. A kunoichi aproveitou para empurrar Itachi, fazendo-o deitar completamente na cama, as mãos da rosada logo desceram para o abdome do amado para a ajudar com os movimentos de sobe e desce que voltava a fazer, cada vez mais rápidos e curtos enquanto o casal gemia juntos, observados pelo rosto passível de expressões do irmão mais novo de Itachi.

A única coisa aproveitável dessa história para si era que se o irmão realmente sentia algo pela meretriz, sua vingança seria melhor ainda. Com certeza torturaria muito aquela desfrutável antes de matá-la na frente de Itachi.

Em algum momento dentro daquele quarto as posições mudaram, e Itachi arremetia contra o corpo de Sakura com movimentos frenéticos que faziam até mesmo os barulhos da cama se movendo serem ouvidos por Sasuke. O mais novo achou absurdamente patético o volume do grito dado por ambos ao atingirem o clímax da relação, e mais patético ainda a forma como o irmão acomodou Sakura em seus braços depois disso. Era quase como se ele fosse capaz de realmente amar alguém; patético.

Com certeza iria rir muito da morte que daria àqueles dois.

.:.

Alheios ao temporal que os cercaria, Ino e Pain faziam planos para o futuro da organização. Ambos sabiam que não poderiam apenas ficar ali naquele lugar esperando que a guerra deles terminasse sem sua participação. A barreira em torno da cidade os dava segurança, mas não era inquebrável e ficar todos presos dentro de um único prédio era como montar uma armadilha contra si mesmos.

- Penso que deveríamos sair para fazer perícia de território. – disse Ino – Cedo ou tarde nossa localização será descoberta, o simples fato de haver uma barreira em torno de uma aldeia sem tradição shinobi já é um indício de que há algo aqui.

- Concordo com você. Konoha está quieta demais. – respondeu o ruivo.

Os dois conversavam em baixo tom, Konan dormia e Kakuso tentava encontrar uma posição confortável em uma poltrona reclinável perto de Deidara. O mais velho estava cansado, gostava daquele trabalho que envolvia seus dons medicinais, mas não tinha mais pique para tanta vigia. Esse trabalhão cansava mais seus ossos do que numa longa odisséia de batalhas.

- Vou chamar Itachi, Sakura, Hidan e Kisame, vamos traçar nossos próximos passos – disse a loira saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Ino sabia que aquela guerra levava um ar estranho demais, apenas sua fuga e de Sakura não poderiam causar tanto barulho. Fazia mais de duas décadas que Sasuke tinha tomado a mesma decisão de abandonar a vila, e nada além de gritaria e correria tinha sido feito. Mas Konoha estava agindo de forma diferente agora, e isso não fazia sentido.

Não queria incomodar Sakura, baseando-se no cansaço de Kakuso, Ino podia imaginar o quão pior a amiga estava. Talvez o correto fosse deixar a amiga fora da ronda. Presa nestes pensamentos entrou no elevador, tinham que agir com cuidado, tomar uma decisão precipitada agora poderia fazer dessa guerra estranha uma situação de calamidade.

Em um quarto do corredor daquela ala, Itachi observava a amada dormir. Fazia horas que estavam ali, em algum momento Sakura tinha acordado com frio, mas sua situação de cansaço era tão grande que fora o moreno quem a vestiu com a capa negra da organização para esconder-lhe a nudez com algo quente. Parecia que o corpo de Sakura finalmente tinha sucumbido ao cansaço de tudo o que tinha feito praticamente sozinha desde que acordou do genjutsu de Madara, ela estava tão cansada que mesmo acordada parecia nem sentir que o moreno movimentava seu corpo para vesti-la.

Estava realmente admirado com a atuação de Sakura, ela não era uma kunoichi com muita reserva de chakra, mas ainda assim fez grandes coisas. Estava impressionado principalmente com a rapidez com que ela conseguiu usar seus novos dons.

Entretanto, toda a atenção do moreno do moreno foi roubada quando o mesmo sentiu o chakra de Ino se movendo em sua direção. Itachi se levantou e vestiu suas roupas, queria ir ao encontra da menina antes que ela chegasse ao quarto e corresse o risco de interromper o descanso de Sakura.

Mal sabia ele o que estava deixando para trás.

- Estava me procurando? – perguntou ao encontrar a líder no meio do corredor.

- Você e Sakura.

- Ela ainda está dormindo, está exausta.

- Deixe-a descansar então, mas venha comigo. Vamos atrás de Hidan, temos que tomar algumas decisões.

- Não se acaba com uma guerra sem tomar nenhuma atitude. – disse o moreno.

- Não é! – concordou a loira sem ânimo algum.

Juntos em uma sala diferente da de onde Konan e Deidara estavam descansando, o restante do grupo conversava sobre a situação. A opinião de que estarem presos ali era mais prejudicial ao grupo do que benéfica era unânime, Ino queria que Sakura, Kakuso, Pain, Konan e o bebe voltassem para a sede, mas Itachi expôs o que Sakura tinha lhe dito sobre a situação de Deidara.

Ainda assim, ficar parados não era uma opção. Hidan se ofereceu para rastrear a área, para ele, Pain e Itachi era claro que se havia algum grupo pequeno como eles, mas não tão forte, querendo tomar sua posição, essa seria a hora exata para atacar. Pain sabia por experiência antiga que havia mais de um pequeno grupo mercenário querendo a fama da Akatsuki.

Então após quase uma hora de planos e contornos, foi decidido que Sakura, Ino e Pain deviam ficar no hospital. Os demais iriam a campo, Hidan e Kakuso iriam atrás de ameaças e Kisame e Itachi iriam atrás de informações sobre os movimentos de Konoha.

Eles estavam terminando de acertar detalhes quando todos sentiram aquilo que não queriam. O silêncio fez-se pleno quando todos se olharam sabendo que a barreira colocada em torno da cidade havia sido rompida.

- O que há? – questionou Kisame olhando para Pain, e após um minuto de concentração o mesmo soube o que dizer.

- Acho que seu irmão resolveu nos visitar Itachi.

- Mais uma vez esse cara? Nee Itachi, seu irmão é um saco. – disse Hidan.

- Mas ele está... se afastando – disse o ruivo com estranheza.

- E que propósito há nisso? Uma armadilha? – questionou Ino.

- Não sinto a presença de Sakura.. – disseram Pain e Itachi ao mesmo tempo.

Continua...

São 2:30 do dia 01/07 e eu estou aqui acordada postando, não duvidem do meu amor por vocês *corre*

Eu tinha dito já que não seria um chapie hentai, e sim uma cena. Se eu me animar bolo um hentai melhorzinho pro final da fic.. façam a sua parte: me animem *apanha*

Então ta, por hoje é só pessoal ^.~

Amo-vos


	42. The final zone

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: 42** de 43

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, e o Kishi me fez chorar semana passada u.ú

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **15/07/2012

**Comentários: **E dia 30 será o fim y.y

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_42. THE FINAL ZONE

_Por Kami-chan_

- Não estou mais sentindo a presença de Sakura – disseram Pain e Itachi ao mesmo tempo.

- Que? Como assim? – perguntou Ino, incrédula.

- Ele a levou com certeza. – respondeu Itachi.

- Isso não faz sentido, Sasuke quer você e não Sakura. – disse Kisame.'

- Exatamente. – foi tudo o que o moreno disse, não que precisasse de algo mais.

- Como Sasuke ligou ela a você? – Perguntou-se Ino em voz alta.

- Não interessa, não interessa o motivo e nem a forma como ele conseguiu fazer isso. Importante agora é garantir que ela esteja bem...

- Nagato... – a voz baixa e doce de Konan invadiu a sala.

E da mesma maneira como se a azulada tivesse gritado, todos os presentes voltaram sua atenção para a imagem dela com a pequena bebe nos braços, ocupando o espaço da porta. Konan se aproximou da equipe e explicou que tinha acordado com o rompimento da barreira, entretanto, o motivo para estar ali era outro.

- Sinto o irmão de Itachi se afastando, Sakura está com ele, mas a presença dela é muito fraca; com certeza está desacordada. No entanto quando a barreira caiu sete frequências de chakra desconhecidos entraram na cidade. Sinto pela maneira como se movem que não sabem que estamos dentro deste prédio, mas não vai demorar muito para descobrirem. Não fazem o estilo de Konoha.

- Era sobre o que discutíamos, o som da guerra já chegou a ouvidos estrangeiros. – disse Pain.

- Merda. – Ino crispou. – Itachi nós vamos atrás de Sakura, mas temos que impedir qualquer um que se aproxime desde hospital antes. Pain, fique aqui, use os corpos para barrar outras entradas do hospital, Sasuke nos mostrou que há outras maneiras de entrar aqui. Você fica aqui com Konan, o bebe e Deidara, o resto de nós irá despachar os intrusos.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou sair correndo de forma imprudente atrás deles. Sakura estava em um nível muito alto de exaustão, acredito que apenas por este motivo Sasuke conseguiu levá-la.

- Para onde acha que ele a levará? – Perguntou Kisame.

- Espero que ela mesma me diga assim que acordar. – concluiu o moreno.

- Não é arriscado demais, Itachi-san? E se Sasuke a machucar antes que acorde.. – questionou o tubarão.

- Não acredito que isso possa acontecer. Sasuke entrou aqui sabendo que Itachi estava aqui dentro, e Itachi ainda é o alvo dele. Ainda assim ele quis apenas levar alguém próximo dele, é uma isca para levar Itachi até onde ele está. – disse Konan.

- Mais do que isso, Itachi matou as pessoas que Sasuke amava, este é o principio da vingança. Agora Sasuke levou a pessoa que Itachi ama. – Completou Ino.

- Ainda não entendo como ele ligou Sakura a você Itachi.. – disse Hidan.

- Foi apenas o tempo de eu sair do quarto para ele entrar e a levar, não foi coincidência, ele não teve que procurar por ela, apenas esperou que eu saísse para entrar no quarto certo. Ele não usou chakra, pois só sentimos sua presença quando a barreira caiu. Ele estava de tocaia nos observando dentro daquele quarto.

- Eu concordo com Konan, Itachi, ele não vai tentar feri-la até que você esteja perto o suficiente para sentir. – disse Pain.

- É arriscado, mas pensando desta maneira, prefiro que Sakura acorde antes que eu os encontre. – Disse o moreno.

- Nós Itachi. Nós estaremos lá com você. – disse Ino.

- Desculpe Ino, se tratando de Sasuke acredito que a presença de todos o faria agir com medo, e isso seria desastroso. É melhor que eu vá sozinho, conheço os pontos fracos do meu irmão.

- Concordo com Itachi, Ino. – disse Konan.

- Eu também. – disse Pain.

- Certo. – disse Ino a contra gosto, apertando os dedos contra a palma de suas mão com força.

A loira queria ter seu encontro com Sasuke, e jogar contra o moreno toda a raiva que sentia por tudo que o Uchiha a fez perder, pelo estado que tinha deixado Deidara. – Agora vamos todos lá pra fora, não matem os inimigos, reúnam todos eles no gazebo no centro da cidade e façam eles falar, Hidan pode matar todos depois de conseguirmos as informações. Itachi irá atrás de Sakura, e nós vamos fechar a cidade novamente depois que ele sair. Hidan, depois de conseguirem todas as informações, você irá até a vila dos invasores e jogará o que sobrar dos corpos deles aos pés de seu líder e vai deixar claro que é isso o que vai acontecer com qualquer um que tente nos alcançar, leve Kakuso-san com você.

- Hai – disse o platinado, sendo seguido por todos os outros.

.:.

- Isso é nostálgico, não é? Você e eu caminhando em busca de algo.. – disse o eremita afim de conseguir iniciar uma conversa com a pupilo.

Já havia três dias que tinham tido aquela conversa sobre Sakura, Ino e a Akatsuki, e justamente aquela, tinha sido sua última conversa. Jiraya não sabia se Naruto tinha se calado por ainda não crer na história que tinha lhe contado, ou se de sua maneira, estava tentando encontrar um sentido e um rosto para o protagonista daquela história.

Apenas uma coisa era certa, estivera tão compenetrado em Tsunade e em como ajudar a loira a superar mais esta tormenta, que acabou se esquecendo de Naruto. A Akatsuki estava agindo de forma muito diferente da que costumava, e estranhamente não mostrava nenhum interesse no biju selado no Uzumaki, Naruto também contava com a supervisão permanente de sapos de sua inteira confiança.

Sem perceber, deixou Naruto de lado, e agora o aluno lhe era irreconhecível. Calado, olhos sem vida, movimentos calculados e mudos. Ainda era o shinobi que mesmo sem saber deixava a sombra do pai cada vez mais para trás, mas ao mesmo tempo estava cada vez mais distante "daquele Naruto", um que nasceu muito antes do Uzumaki.

E pela primeira vez Jiraya temeu estar certo, pois se a suposição que fazia do tão temido bando que se denominava Akatsuki estava correto, Naruto teria que entender que Sakura nunca mais voltaria para casa. E teria que aceitar isso de qualquer forma.

- Não me sinto empolgado como das últimas duas vezes. – respondeu o loiro sem olhar para o lado.

- Você ainda acredita que eu menti para você, não é. Você acha que inventei uma história para tirar você de Konoha por algum motivo.

- Não foi assim das outras vezes? Só que das outras você tinha desculpas convincentes, procurar Tsunade e treinar até ficar tão forte quanto Sasuke.

- E nós encontramos Tsunade, e eu deixei você mais forte também, então não desonere meu nome. – o mais velho de forma firme.

- Há e agora alguém com uma história sem sentido surgiu do nada.. – o mais novo respondeu com ironia.

- Esta história não surgiu do nada Naruto, apenas a verdadeira versão dela.

- Uma versão que diz que um cara que matou umas oitenta pessoas fez isso porque era o certo? Tem certeza que é você quem me contou essa história sensei? Matar oitenta pessoas é simplesmente errado.

- É? Eu nunca parei para contar, mas em toda a minha vida shinobi, a guerra... por cima Naruto, eu devo ter tirado a vida de mais de quatrocentas pessoas. E você Naruto, nunca matou ninguém?

- É diferente. Em uma missão você não tem a intenção de matar, mas se isso acontece, bom, o cara que morre é sempre o que estava fazendo algo errado.

- Isso é muito hipócrita Naruto, muito hipócrita. Desde que existiram os shinobis que existiram também as mortes por suas mãos. Tecnicamente nem você, nem eu e nem ninguém pode ser o juiz do que é certo e do que é errado, mas se o mundo fosse assim seria uma bagunça descontrolada, seria como viver uma guerra por dia. Então houve os grandes clans que deram inicio a pequenas vilas. O desejo de crescer é nato do homem, e as vilas cresceram, umas mais do que outras. O avanço de um domínio um dia sempre acabará chegando aos portões do domínio de outra pessoa, então há os conflitos entre duas nações.

- Onde está querendo chegar ero-sanin?

- Desde que exista dois shinobis com poder suficiente para matar, conflitos irão existir e mortes irão ocorrer. Entretanto não é preciso saber das técnicas ninjas para discordar da opinião de alguém. Veja Naruto, se um menino de cinco vir até você chorando porque outro menino bateu nele, o que é o correto a se fazer?

- Tsc.. eu daria um belo xingão no menino que bateu e o levaria até sua mãe para que recebesse um castigo.

- Mas e se o menino tivesse batido no outro porque o outro menino tivesse lhe batido primeiro.

- Então os dois mereceriam o castigo.

- Mas o primeiro menino lhe disse apenas que o outro havia lhe batido, sem lhe dizer o motivo. A princípio você culparia apenas o menino que se defendeu.

- Ele iria dizer que o outro também tinha o batido.

- De fato, crianças agem assim mesmo, o outro menino teria dito que o outro também tinha o batido. Mas estamos apenas falando de crianças birrentas, ainda assim cada um deles diria um motivo diferente para ter batido no outro. Mas pense nisso com shinobis, mas contando versões diferentes sobre como perderam ou conseguiram o domínio sobre grandes coisas que envolvam toda a estrutura de sua vila. Sabe Naruto, os ninjas que matei em muitas das minhas missões tinham de mim a mesma impressão que eu tinha deles; a de inimigo. Apenas isso.

- E o que isso tem haver com a história do cara que matou oitenta pessoas?

- Essas oitenta pessoas eram da nossa vila, Konoha, e planejaram uma aliança com uma vila inimiga para destruir Konoha e dar início a uma nova guerra, apenas a AMBU e o Hokage sabiam desse plano de guerra. O homem que matou fazia parte da AMBU, ele sabia que esse grupo era muito poderoso e mesmo que Konoha os atacasse, muitas mortes aconteceriam. Mortes de pessoas boas.

- E você vai me dizer que só um cara sozinho acabou com essas pessoas super poderosas? – pela primeira vez o loiro parecia realmente prestar atenção.

- Sozinho não, ele teve a ajuda de um homem. Homem este cujo corpo jaz na mesa de estudos da Hokage. Mas ele levou a culpa sozinho, ninguém sabia deste plano ultra secreto, e quando todas as mortes aconteceram em uma única noite, restou apenas a história de um homem que matou friamente tantas pessoas.

- Isso não faz sentido ero-sanin, como um ou dois homens sozinhos poderiam matar em apenas uma noite tantas pessoas que você mesmo disse serem tão fortes a ponto dos ninjas de Konoha não serem páreo para eles.

- Ele é até hoje um dos mais fortes shinobis que há, um prodígio, entrou na AMBU com apenas oito anos. Além disso, todos eles eram do mesmo clan. – com esta última fez os olhos de Naruto se arregalarem, foi como um tapa dado em sua cara ele sabia bem de quem estavam falando.

- Não pode estar me dizendo que estamos indo atrás de Uchiha..

- ..Itachi – concluiu o mais velho.

- Foi uma ordem dada por Konoha Naruto, mas ele não a cumpriu completamente, pois Itachi não matou todo o clan.

- Ele não matou Sasuke...

- Um ancião da nossa vila chamado Danzou impôs que ele deveria terminar a missão, mas ele se negou a matar o irmão mais novo. Itachi e Dansou eram poderosos de formas diferentes, Dansou tinha o poder diplomático da vila, mas temia o poder o clan Uchiha, então um acordo foi feito entre os dois. Onde Sasuke foi liberto da sentença aplicada aos Uchihas da vila, e Itachi assumiu sozinho a culpa pelo assassinato do clan, sendo visto apenas como o assassino que matou todo o clan e fugiu da vila.

- Como pode saber disso?

- Sasuke foi nos procurar, ele encontrou Sakura e Ino junto com um Uchiha que o mostrou cenas do dia do assassinato. O homem que ajudou Itachi. Ele trouxe esse corpo para nós e trocou informações sobre Sakura e Ino por informações verdadeiras sobre a noite do fim do clan Uchiha. Foi feito um interrogatório forçado em Dansou, que morreu no processo, mas deu a versão verdadeira desta história.

- Sasuke... – Naruto balbuciou. – Sasuke nem imaginava algo como isso, o que ele disse depois que soube sensei?

- Sasuke nunca mais voltou para receber as informações que tinha comprado. Infelizmente temos informações de que Sasuke está meio... perturbado Naruto.

- Claro que está ele quer matar o irmão para vingar a morte do clan...

- Não Naruto. Ele fez Konoha acreditar que a Akatsuki queria uma guerra conosco ao mesmo tempo em que fez eles acreditarem que nós queríamos uma guerra com a Akatsuki. Sasuke tentou matar Sakura e Ino, matou um Akatsuki e está sumido desde então.

- Sasuke nunca machucaria Sakura, ero-sanin, Sasuke não é uma pessoa ruim. Ele com certeza não quis matá-las, só não quis as ver com aquelas pessoas. Alias o que elas estavam fazendo com Akatsuki?

- Tudo indica que elas seguiram com eles por vontade própria. – E Jiraya segurou o aluno pelos ombros antes que o mesmo rompesse em palavras altas de negação. – Tudo o que estamos passando me leva a crer que a Akatsuki não é exatamente aquilo eu pensamos, por isso pedi que pensasse na história de Itachi pelo caminho Naruto. Depois teremos tempo para entender Sasuke, agora nossa missão é descobrir quem essas pessoas realmente são.

- Não entendo, não entendo! Temos que encontrar Sasuke e contar a verdade a ele...

- Depois Naruto. Uma coisa de cada vez. Estamos na região onde a última luta de Sasuke contra Akatsuki aconteceu, nossa missão é investigar, por isso não se deixe ser percebido. Prometo que vamos entender muita coisa depois disso.

- Acha que eles ainda podem estar aqui? – perguntou com um estranho desanimo.

- Não seria impossível. O que há Naruto?

- Quer dizer que a Sakura estava tão perto assim o tempo todo...

.:.

Ino saiu à frente, ao seu lado direto estavam Itachi e Kisame e a esquerda Kakuso e Hidan. As longas capas dos cinco Akatsuki batiam entre suas pernas durante os longos passos, lentos, queriam ser vistos, queriam chamar atenção. Porém, antes que pudessem agir contra qualquer impostor, o líder daquela aldeia vinha a trote contra sua posição.

- Vocês me garantiram que se os dessem abrigo, esta guerra não atravessaria os limites da minha vila. - Esbravejou.

- Compreendo sua ira, mas não é hora para discutirmos. A barreira que colocamos em torno da cidade foi quebrada, inimigos entraram, então faça a sua parte mantendo seus aldeões seguros enquanto nós mantemos a nossa expulsando os intrusos. - Disse Ino sem parar para ouvir as palavras do senhor.

- Como você ousa tanto, menina? - gritou ele novamente. - Quero vocês todos fora daqui, não quero essa guerra na minha vila, Konoha e Akatsuki, se querem se matar vão fazer isso longe de nós.

- O tempo que está perdendo aqui discutindo futilidades pode ter o preço de uma vida senhor. Pare de discutir, faça a sua parte que nós vamos fazer a nossa. - Retrucou a loira já há alguns metros além.

- Eu gosto dela - disse Hidan com humor. - Ela sabe ser bem ignorante quando quer. - e mesmo com o peso da tensão sobre os ombros os cinco riram do comentário.

- São sete ninjas mesmo? - perguntou Kisame - O que apenas sete ninjas fariam aqui contra a Akatsuki inteira?

- Não somos a Akatsuki inteira. - disse Kakuso. - A morte de Zetzu e Madara foi bem divulgada, poucos conhecem a identidade de Pain, e quase ninguém sabe da existência de Ino e Sakura. Sem falar que o grupo todo reunido na cidade onde houve sua última luta, próximo a um hospital pode indicar baixas. Se eu fosse meu inimigo me atacaria agora.

- Qual será que foi o nosso inimigo que pensou exatamente como você, Kakuso-san? - questionou Hidan.

- Espero que um cujos corpos valham alguma boa quantia em dinheiro.

- Certo, chega de conversa, é hora de algum trabalho. - disse Ino - Itachi-san, nos de a localização do inimigo.

.:.

- Você não tem medo de ficar responsável por nós? - perguntou Konan ninando a pequena filha no colo, olhando fixamente para o corpo desacordado de Deidara.

Desde que tinha sentido a presença de Sasuke e os outros inimigos, não tinha largado mais o bebe no berço. Internamente tinha medo de serem surpreendidos pelo inimigo, e para isso queria estar com a filha o mais próximo de si possível. Ainda assim temia por Deidara, o loiro em coma era uma responsabilidade que não poderiam assumir, além dos inimigos, caso a situação do loiro se agravasse a ponto de sua vida entrar em risco novamente, nenhum dos dois saberia o que fazer.

- Fique tranquila, Ino logo estará de volta. Caso o inimigo chegue a entrar neste prédio, vou garantir que não chegue até aqui. E Deidara vai ficar bem, esta é a parte dele nessa batalha.

- Nagato, chegaremos a ter dias tranquilos novamente? - perguntou a azulada. - Estamos há tanto tempo nesse clima de pre guerra que não sei mais se isso algum dia irá terminar.

- Eu prometo a você que as coisas irão mudar para nós.

- No que está pensando?

- Que abandonamos Amegakure, mas ainda temos prestígio na vila. Estou pensando em reassumir o cargo máximo da vila, criar uma aliança com a Akatsuki. Tornar as duas lideranças em uma coisa só.

- Isso não geraria ainda mais conflitos?

- No começo talvez, mas a Akatsuki agiria em nome da vila então não seriam atos ilícitos. Ao mesmo tempo em que faria recuar inimigos que hoje tem alguma força contra nós, eliminaria grupos pequenos que tentam erguer seu nome na sombra do nosso. Com o tempo, acho que o fato de Amegakure ter a Akatsuki faria até mesmo grandes potencias pensar duas vezes antes de nos atingir.

- Por fora uma aliança entre Amegakure e a Akatsuki, por dentro o nosso grupo liderando as duas coisas. Economicamente é muito viável. Mas...

- Batalhas sempre irão existir Konan. Mas se tivermos posse de uma vila inteira, haverá o temor sobre os ninjas que compõe a Akatsuki, mas não haverá a aversão a qualquer atitude que tomamos.

- Por que você não quis fazer isso antes.

- O plano sempre existiu, mas precisava ser na hora certa. A Akatsuki tinha que te rum nome forte o suficiente para ser temida, e tinha que haver um líder substituto para mim na Akatsuki. Com o tempo acabei deixando essa ideia de lado, mas.. agora temos Ino a frente do grupo, então esse plano pode dar certo.

- Ino ainda precisa aprender mais sobre como liderar o grupo, ela faz isso bem, mas ainda precisa de toques.

- Essa guerra vai acabar tenshi, então eu e você vamos passar toda a movimentação do grupo para ela. Kakuso também tem que fazer sua parte com relação a todas as finanças do grupo. Assim que Ino estiver pronta para assumir tudo sozinha, podemos dar início a esse plano.

- Acho que será o melhor para todos. - disse a azulada, colocando um ponto final no assunto com um sorriso. - Sabe, você não a segurou mais depois daquele incidente, acho que ela sente falta do calor do colo do pai também. - disse estendendo o pequeno bebê ao ruivo, que a acolheu em seus braços de forma desengonçada.

.:.

- Tsc... eu conheço esses palhaços, disse Hidan segurando um homem cujo braço já tinha sido quebrado, pelos cabelos ante seus pés. - São de um grupo pequeno originado na vila das Esmeraldas. Nee Kakuso você lembra deles? - perguntou alto para o companheiro o ouvir sem olhar na direção do mesmo.

- Lembro. São idiotas que tem muito talento comparado com os ninjas da própria vila, por isso acham que são bons o bastante para tomar o lugar da Akatsuki.

- Vila das Esmeraldas? Eu nem sabia que existia uma vila das Esmeraldas. - Disse Ino finalizando um jutsu com flores venenosas espinhadas.

- Fica no estrangeiro. Nossa guerra já ultrapassou mesmo os limites das fronteiras de nosso país. - Disse Kakuso acertando um soco em um dos dois inimigos que com quem lutava, vendo o mesmo ser capturado pela foice de Hidan, que já tinha imobilizado seu inimigo através do braço quebrado.

- Isso é muito ruim, temos que terminar com essa merda de guerra antes que vire algo muito feio. Feio o suficiente para atingir a nós também. Kakuso, amarre esses quaro com seus fios e os leve de uma vez para o gazebo, vou ao encontro de Itachi e Kisame. Apenas não os matem antes de nos darem tudo o que precisamos saber. - Disse ignorando as próprias palavras e deixando o ninja contra quem lutava inconsciente.

.:.

Sasuke estava nervoso, não sentia Itachi o seguir. Entretanto não sabia o porquê de estar tão surpreso, afinal, novidade seria o irmão se importar com a vida de alguém. Estava certo de que o mais velho sabia que tinha sido ele quem tinha levado a rosada, tinha que reconhecer a extensão dos dons daquele cretino, Itachi saberia da barreira quebrada, saberia de sua presença e com certeza sentiria a ausência de chakra da Haruno.

Era mesmo o mesmo cretino frio que assassinou toda a sua família, no mínimo estava dando a mínima para a vida da meretriz que estava lhe servindo durante aquele tempo. O que esperar do homem que matou a própria mãe friamente, que sentiria algum tipo forte de afeto por uma coisinha tão sem sal quanto Sakura?

Estava decepcionado. Queria mesmo fazer o irmão sofrer muito antes de matá-lo, agora tinha apenas aquele fardo da ex colega chata de equipe. Será que ele a deixaria a matar assim? Parecia tão interessado na magricela sem sal dentro daquele quarto, até chegou a pensar que a meretriz era boa em alguma coisa.

Havia mulheres que eram assim mesmo, faziam de tudo para conseguir entrar em um clan mais poderoso ou com mais dinheiro. Algum dia no passado ele acreditou que ela sentia por si um sentimento feminino adolescente muito insuportável, até sentiu uma leve empatia no dia em que ela disse o amar. Patética. Mas o tempo mostrou que de patética a rosada era mesmo uma interesseira de baixo nível. O amor dela só podia ser pelo nome forte do clan, afinal a família Haruno não possuía honra alguma a zelar, tão baixa que se submete á assassinos escrupulosos.

Triste Sakura, muito triste. Talvez testasse o valor da meretriz mesmo se seu irmão não viesse atrás da mesma, afinal, qualquer um que se associe a Itachi merece ser trado como tal.

.:.

- Isso é muito chato, esses caras são muito burros. Aquelas crianças de Konoha descobriram cedo que não éramos nós lutando contra eles, acho que esses caras irão morrer antes de perceber que estão lutando com bonecos. - Disse Kisame entediado.

- Prometo que da próxima vez lutaremos do seu jeito. - disse o Uchiha sentado ao seu lado, assistindo a luta de três inimigos contra dois clones seus.

- É assim que lutam uma guerra? - perguntou a loira em deboche.

- É chato eu sei, Itachi tem um apreço muito sádico em testar o nível de burrice dos nossos inimigos. - respondeu o homem tubarão. - Minha Samehada fica depressiva em lutas assim.

- Hidan e Kakuso reconheceram os inimigos como ninjas da vila das Esmeraldas. - disse a loira.

- Isso explica a burrice.- Kisame deu de ombros.

- Vamos levá-los logo para o centro da cidade. - Disse Ino.

- É pra já. - Respondeu Itachi se levantando. - Preciso ir com vocês Ino? Quero ir o mais rápido possível atrás de Sasuke, não posso perder o seu rastro.

- Claro. Boa sorte Itachi.

- Arigato gozaimasu. - disse indo em uma direção enquanto seu clone forçava os três inimigos a seguir Ino e Kisame.

.:.

Itachi tinha que se concentrar, seria difícil seguir o rastro de Sasuke. A forma como não percebeu a proximidade do irmão era imperdoável, principalmente visto quem ele tinha levado de si.

Era obvio que Sasuke estava a espreita os observando. Há quanto tempo? O suficiente para ligar Sakura a si com certeza. O que ele seria capaz de fazer com ela para tentar lhe atingir? Qual seria a maneira certa de agir com o menor?

Eram perguntas demais, pela primeira vez em anos os passos do mais novo estavam fora de seu controle, não saia mais dizer como Sasuke pensava e como agiria. Sabia que a mente do irmão era uma tela em branco implorando para ser pintada, sua cabeça era frágil, e Itachi realmente temia o impacto que a imagem de si próximo a Sakura poderia ter causado na mente do irmão mais novo.

Privou sua mente de todo o resto que acontecia na vila e se concentrou apenas na energia do irmão, pois infelizmente não conseguia mais sentir seu chakra. Precisava de muita concentração, Sasuke esteve ali por tempo suficiente para ter chagado aquela vila antes deles terem erguido a barreira, tinha que encontrar a mente do menor novamente, redescobrir como aquela cabeça estava pensando.

Longe dali, no centro da cidade, Ino, Hidan, Kakuso e Kisame tentavam arrancar informações dos inimigos capturados que ainda estavam acordados. Eles tinham a opção de falar por vontade própria, mas não era como se Ino não estivesse deixando os que se mantinham calados propositadamente para o final, se tinha conseguido extrair algo do corpo sem vida de Hinata, tiraria qualquer informação daquelas cabeças ocas. Entretanto era melhor para si que falassem, pois também não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar gastando seu chakra a toa.

Descobriram que os invasores eram mesmo da vila das Esmeraldas, inimigos antigos da organização. Ouviram falar da guerra e acharam o momento propício para um ataque surpresa, tal com tinha suposto Kakuso. Não ofereciam ameaças, provavelmente apenas conseguiram entrar ali à custa de Sasuke que rompeu a barreira, caso contrário nunca entrariam ali.

Ainda assim, como se tratava de um grupo inimigo, Ino manteve suas ordens iniciais, permitindo que Hidan extravasasse seus desejos sádicos matando a todos da forma como melhor lhe convinha.

- Kisame, vá atrás de Itachi, quando tiver certeza de que ele já saiu do perímetro da vila volte ao hospital para nos avisar, quero colocar uma nova barreira de uma vez. Hidan e Kakuso levem o que sobrar dos corpos deles a vila das Esmeraldas para que lembrem o motivo pelo qual a Akatsuki é temida. Estou voltando para o hospital. - disse já saindo.

Precisava pensar em uma maneira de parar com isso tudo, mas nenhuma ideia lhe vinha. Devia ter ido junto com Itachi, tinha certeza que era capaz de ralar o rosto bem desenhado de Sasuke em chão bruto simplesmente se focando na lembrança do dia em que acordou e ouviu da boca de Sakura que Deidara estava morto, e sua gravidez , se não fosse a situação atual de Deidara, Ino sentia vontade de sair mundo a fora com seus Akatsukis e mostrar vila por vila que eram um grupo que não deveriam ser incomodados, que idiotas não deveriam tentar cruzar em seu caminho.

Mas tinha que se controlar, sabia que além do fato de Deidara precisar de si, as atitudes que o sentimento preso em seu peito queria que ela tomasse não era digna de um líder. E Ino respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, tinha que se controlar, a dor em seu peito iria ceder quando Deidara acordasse e então a loira olharia para trás vendo todas as coisas que fez para manter o grupo seguro no período em que seu loiro esteve desacordado, e não queria ver um rastro de sangue deixado por seus passos, mesmo que fosse sangue de Sasuke.

Ela tinha um sonho quando deixou Konoha ao lado de sua amiga. Queria ser reconhecida, temida, dando ouvidos a sua ampla vaidade, desejava até mesmo ser ovacionada. Queria ser relacionada a palavras como "forte", "inteligente", "perspicaz", sem a parte fria que se adonou de seu peito. Não queria sentir aquele peso, precisava tirar toda a raiva de seu coração antes que se deixasse agir pela mesma.

Itachi passava ligeiro pelas casas de construção simples, seguindo um rumo para direção da fronteira da vila onde tinha conseguido sentir como ponto onde a barreira fora quebrada. Parou então onde sentiu algo diferente no ambiente, olhando aquelas casinhas, todas tão igualmente simples. Era como se tivessem sido todas construídas ao mesmo tempo a pela mesma pessoa, uma ao lado da outra, com seus pátios milimetricamente calculados. Até mesmo a banzai que adornava o lado esquerdo da porta de entrada de cada uma das casas era igual.

Mas uma delas parecia ter algo diferente. O estranho era que Itachi não conseguia perceber o que era, afinal, todas eram absolutamente iguais. Mas era como se aquela pequena casa tivesse uma aura diferente, as outras casas lhe pareciam simpáticas, mas aquela era fria; familiarmente fria. Quando deu por si, já estava de frente para a porta de madeira.

Chegou a torcer os dedos para bater na madeira, mas recuou, preferindo testar se a mesma estava trancada. Estava. Uma casa sombria, trancada. Não entendia o motivo, mas queria entrar ali. Não fazia sentido, tinha que encontrar Sakura, e tinha certeza que não a encontraria dentro da vila, mas não conseguia dar passos para trás, tinha que entrar ali. E com um chute na porta grossa de madeira, entrou.

A residência era tão simples quanto demonstrava ser do lado de fora. Não possuía cozinha, apenas uma pia de uma cuba ao lado de um fogão móvel de duas bocas dentro de uma peça que parecia ser uma sala, aconchegante com uma pequena lareira. O sofá aparentava ser daqueles que se desdobravam e viravam uma cama, uma porta estreita entreaberta indicava a sombra de louças de banheiro. E um pouco mais além havia a única porta da casa.

A luz apagada deixava a mostra um tapete redondo com cores vivas em desenhos geométricos que transformavam o tapete em uma imagem de uma bola de futebol gigante, no fundo era possível ver a sombra de uma cama com uma porção de amontoados de ursos de pelúcia. À esquerda tinha uma estante alta e de madeira simples, que o moreno teve de se aproximar para ver melhor um porta retrato com a foto de uma jovem moça ao lado de um menino, ambos sorridentes enquanto o menino mostra para a câmera um boneco qualquer; o mesmo estava ao lado do porta retrato.

Era estranho, o rosto daquela moça não lhe era completamente estranho. Cadernos, lápis, giz de cera e folhas com desenhos infantis compunham o restante daquela prateleira. Encostado a parede havia uma pequena bicicleta e uma bola de futebol, além de uma pipa com a "asa" quebrada. Itachi suspirou, não fazia sentido, todo aquele sentimento que teve lhe trouxe meramente ao quarto de uma criança.

Mas foi ao se virar para sair dali que ele entendeu de onde vinha todo o ar sombrio que a construção levava. No outro lado da peça havia uma cadeira e notavelmente alguém amarrado a ela, a cena não seria tão assustadora se as pernas amarradas aos pés da cadeira não fossem tão pequenas, finas e infantis. O moreno correu a porta do quarto para alcançar o interruptor da luz e finalmente por seus olhos no mesmo menino que viu na foto.

Ele era tão menor que a cadeira, não devia ter mais que cinco anos. Suas perninhas estavam amarradas uma a cada pé da cadeira, e as mãozinhas estavam amarradas para trás do encosto. Os ombros não estavam rígidos e a cabeça infantil pendia para frente, a criança estava claramente desacordada.

O moreno correu até o menino, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos, tentando-o acordar sem sucesso. Chegou sua pulsação, tendo a certeza de que o menino estava vivo, apesar dos lábios arroxeados e ressecados, das olheiras fundas e dos vários hematomas e marcas de dedos por seu corpo. A casa extremamente pequena o ajudou quando correu até a sala/cozinha a procura de água, sal e açúcar, visto todos aos maltratos, lhe era evidente que o menino estava desidratado.

Logo desamarrado, o corpo pequeno e desacordado foi depositado sobre a cama, usando os vários ursinhos em auxílio para deixá-lo em uma posição não cem por cento na horizontal, para que o Uchiha pudesse forçar o soro caseiro por sua garganta. Passado o susto inicial, Itachi tinha que se por a pensar, por que a energia daquele ambiente tinha lhe atraído? Não podia acreditar que a energia fortemente deixada naquele local fosse de Sasuke, ele não poderia ter se tornado uma pessoa capaz de coisas tão ruins.

Não tinha tempo a perder, ainda assim, tinha que esperar aquele menino acordar, precisava saber que estava errado, que aquela energia ruim do local não era proveniente de seu irmão. Entretanto as respostas que teria não seriam tão agradáveis, e a primeira delas veio assim que o menino deu sinais de acordar.

O pequeno abriu os olhos e os arregalou assim que lhe viu, encolhendo-se completamente no canto da cama. O corpo esguio tremia de forma incontrolável por simplesmente lhe ver.

- Hey cara, fique calmo não vou machucar você. – disse tentando parecer simpático, mas sem se aproximar demais do menino. – Está com fome? Espero que goste de lamen, foi tudo o que eu encontrei no armário. – continuou falando, oferecendo a tigela ao menino, que ficou olhando para a mesma, mas sem a pegar.

O barulho do estômago da criança foi alto, e Itachi apenas colocou a tigela em cima da cama, se afastando para que ele não tivesse medo de a pegar. Os olhos arregalados não saiam de cima de si, seria difícil arrancar qualquer coisa daquele menino, mas ele conseguiria. Itachi se virou de costas, imaginando que o menor apenas pegaria a comida quando ele não estivesse vendo, e sorriu quando se virou novamente e o menino estava comendo.

- Você tem um monte de desenhos legais aqui. – disse apontando a estante. – Gosta de desenhar? – perguntou, mas ele não lhe respondeu nada. – Eu gosto de desenhar, posso fazer um desenho pra você ver? Eu acho que eu não desenho tão bem quanto você, mas agente pode ver. – disse pegando duas folhas e alguns giz de cera.

- Esse desenho é muito legal. – disse pegando um desenho infantil da estante. – Quem é essa moça bonita que você desenhou, é sua okaa-san? – perguntou mostrando o desenho para o menino ao se aproximar dele novamente.

Assustado o garoto largou o prato de comida longe e num ato de coragem puxou o desenho das mãos do Uchiha, o escondendo contra o corpo, como se não quisesse que ele visse a mãe dele. Itachi se sentou de frente para a cama onde estava o menino e começou a desenhar, um desenho simples, uma mulher sorridente.

- Esta daqui é a minha okaa-san, ela adorava fazer doces para mim quando eu tinha a sua idade. – disse mostrando o desenho ao menino, que se mostrou curioso. Logo voltando a desenhar. – Esta daqui é a minha amiga, ela tem nome de flor, e o cabelo dela é rosa como o de uma flor. – disse mostrando a folha mais uma vez, vendo-o ainda mais interessado antes de usar a outra folha para fazer um novo desenho, este tinha que ser mais detalhado com roupas e cores certas, no fim, um quase retrato de Sasuke em giz de cera. – E este aqui é o Sasuke. – disse virando o desenho para o menino que mais uma vez se encolheu completamente sobre a cama, tremendo com os olhos negros esbugalhados, dando a Itachi uma certeza que ele não queria ter; aquele menino conhecia e temia seu irmão.

Precisava entender como seu irmão estava agindo e pensando, tinha que reencontrar a essência de Sasuke antes de enfrentar o irmão. Infelizmente aquele menino tinha muito a dizer, mas não diria de forma simples.

.:.

Sakura acordou sentindo o corpo doer, era como se estivesse em um chão frio e duro. Mas a última coisa que se lembrava era da noite com Itachi em uma cama leito de hospital, e não que essas camas fossem a coisa mais confortável do mundo, mas podia assegurar que estava deitada em um chão.

A rosada abriu os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça doía, estava se sentindo estranha demais. Não reconheceu o lugar em que estava, mas tinha certeza que não estava no mesmo lugar em que tinha dormido pela última vez. Viu-se deitada de barriga para baixo em um chão fino de carvalho, e virando-se se viu em uma sala no estilo mais clássico japonês com paredes brancas de papel. Havia uma mesa baixa ao longe, próxima a porta, com uma almofada de cada lado no chão, finalizando a mobilha de uma típica sala de chá.

Mas como podia estar em uma casa, se tinha certeza que tinha dormido no hospital? Muito lentamente a rosada se sentou no chão em que estava apertando os dedos contra as pálpebras fechadas a fim de eliminar qualquer vestígio da estranha moleza que atingia seu corpo, gemendo de dor ao sentir os músculos de suas costas reclamarem por uma possível ma postura.

Se levantou, precisava saber onde estava. Sabia que nunca tinha estado naquele lugar sombrio antes, ainda assim, o ar de requinte daquela sala lhe era estranhamente familiar. Mas Sakura não foi capaz de dar nem cinco passos, e a corrente presa em seu tornozelo esticou ao seu máximo, fazendo uma corrente de chakra elétrico passar pela mesma, fazendo um forte choque percorrer todo o corpo da kunoichi que gritou e caiu no mesmo lugar, sentindo espasmos por todo seu corpo devido a descarga elétrica.

Ainda incapaz de se mover devido ao cheque, Sakura ouviu passos em sua direção, e a sombra da porta da casa de chá foi cortada pelo corpo bem formado do antigo companheiro de time. Sasuke se abaixou próximo a menina, apoiando-se a capa da katana.

- Que bom que acordou, eu estava bastante ansioso por este momento. – disse o mais novo dos Uchiha.

.:.

Continua ^.~

.:.

Meia hora atrasada, melhor do que semana passada *corre*

Demorei, mas cheguei a tempo, isso o que importa... afinal eu ainda sou uma pessoa sem teto já que minha casa ainda não ficou pronta, mas o ap agnt já entregou faz tempo u.ú

confesso que não sinto vontade de escrever em outro lugar que não o meu lar, o texto nunca fica bom quando estou fora pq nesses casos eu sempre sou obrigada a escrever fazendo mais coisas ao mesmo tempo, como por exemplo fazer sala pra quem está me emprestando um teto para dormir.. entendem? Aí alguém sempre fica perguntando o que eu tanto escrevo, ou ficam conversando comigo enquanto eu preciso escrever.

Andei me aperfeiçoando na técnica de escrever no banheiro, afinal lá dentro ninguém nunca tenta ficar conversando com você e depois todo mundo tem vergonha de ficar perguntando o que você tava fazendo que ficou trancada no banheiro 3h kkk

No caso desse chapie eu tentei dar uma adiantada nele no meu trabalho (hoje), mas aí tem outros problemas obvios...

o que me anima, é que eu acho que me mudo ainda essa semana, o que me desanima é o fato de que se mudar é apenas a comprovação que a bagunça chegou apenas na metade, pois tudo o que foi desmontado e desarrumado terá que ser montado e organizado novamente. lembrando que eu não deixo ninguém organizar as minhas coisas... pq...não interessa porque .''

anyway...gente... próximo chapie é o final da história y.y eu fico tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão triste com isso... pq tipo... eu só vou encerrar essa fic porque tem mais umas 16 esperando para serem concluídas..mas eu tenho ideias ainda pra mais uns vinte chapies =3 tb não vou prometer segunda temporada e nem nada do tipo, pois vocês estão carecas de saber que eu estou atolada de coisas; chega de promessas me proibi de prometer qualquer coisa pra vocês /apanha

tah já chega, falei mais do que de costume kk

Amo vocês ^.~

Kami.


	43. O começo do fim

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **43 de 43

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta história são criação do Kishimoto, esta ficção não visa nenhum fim lucrtivo, não é nada além de diversão de fan para fan.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen, Hentai

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **30/07/12

**Comentários: **Então.. é o fim, eu tenho tantas coisas para dizer nesse momento que não consigo pensar em nada direito, então deixemos isto para o final do capítulo u.ú

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_43. O COMEÇO DO FIM

_Por Kami-chan_

Sakura acordou, mas não queria abrir os olhos. Sua cabeça e seu corpo doíam, como se tivesse dormido por tempo demais, mas isso não lhe fazia sentido. O leito sob seu corpo parecia duro e frio demais, mas lembrava de ter dividido uma cama melhor com Itachi quando se deitou. Também não sentia o calor do corpo de seu namorado ao seu lado.

Sentiu um cheiro estranho naquele lugar, não lembrava nenhum um pouco ao cheiro do hospital. Abriu os olhos e o que viu foi um chão de carvalho com uma camada de pó desenvolvida por anos, com certeza não estava mais onde pensava estar; onde estava?

Os músculos de seu corpo protestavam ante qualquer movimento, sentia-se estranha. Neste momento, todos os seus sensores de alerta estavam ligados, estava em um lugar estranho, onde não devia estar, com o corpo doendo e sem nem um pingo da presença de Itachi. Estava tudo escuro, mas ela sentia a presença de mais alguém ali, de uma forma muito estranha, parecia conhecer aquela presença, mas não era nada parecido com a assinatura de chakra das pessoas que algum dia já tivera conhecido, era apenas familiar.

Parecia o chakra de Sasuke, mas mais frio e de alguma forma, assustador. A assustava o fato de haver uma familiaridade de chakra ali, principalmente por não ter nenhuma noção de como ter chagado até ali. Fechou os olhos novamente, tentando organizar os pensamentos, não iria ficar nervosa, iria apenas descobrir onde estava e como tinha chegado até ali, respirou fundo, tinha que descobrir de quem era aquela presença e decididamente, iria mostrar a essa pessoa como ser levada sem sua autorização para qualquer lugar, ainda mais um longe de Itachi, a deixava irritada.

Longe de Itachi, a ausência do moreno ali também a preocupava. A forma como havia sido deixada de qualquer jeito sobre o chão empoeirado em uma peça escura, deixava claro que tinha sido trazida até ali contra sua vontade, e Sakura sabia que Itachi não deixaria que a levassem assim. Também não lembrava de ter lutado, então podia presumir que apenas tivesse sido levada enquanto dormia, uma náusea incomoda lhe dava a suspeita de que tivesse sido induzida a um nível maior de inconsciência.

E isso a deixava ainda mais irritada, era covardia demais. Este pensamento fez a rosada ranger os dentes, havia este chakra parecido com o de Sasuke, ligado a uma atitude covarde. Apesar de não parecer algo que o ex colega de equipe fizesse, ela sabia que não podia mais dizer com certeza o que o moreno era, ou não capaz de fazer. Sem falar que ele estava gostando de dar trabalho a ela nos últimos tempos. Sakura soltou todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões, se encontrasse o caçula de Itachi naquela casa, não responderia por seus atos.

Levantou-se, contraindo todos os músculos de seu corpo para que acordassem, movimentando a cabeça para ambos os lados, para colocar os músculos do pescoço no lugar, e logo em seguida forçou os olhos, olhando em todas as direções, tentando ver além da escuridão do cômodo onde estava. Impossível, estava escuro demais.

Sakura arrastou os pés descalços pelo taboão, sentindo o pó se mover rente ao seus dedos, tentando reconhecer o terreno em segurança. Com apenas alguns passos ela pode sentir o peso de algo preso em um de seus tornozelos, incrédula, Sakura se abaixou para tocar o lugar e pode sentir a corrente presa ao chão ligada ao seu tornozelo.

Chegou a rir soprando o deboche entre seus dentes, como que uma corrente de ferro fosse capaz de lhe manter presa a algum lugar. Tateou o local exato no chão onde a mesma era presa, logo firmando as duas mãos ao longo da corrente para então finalmente puxá-la usando sua força.

- AHH - o grito da rosada se misturou com o som característico das várias correntes elétricas que percorriam a curta corrente.

Logo após o grito o corpo incapaz de se mover viu uma fresta de claridade invadir o cômodo escuro, indicando uma porta que foi deixada aberta após a passagem de uma pessoa. Os olhos acostumados com a escuridão se incomodaram com a claridade repentina, fechando-se rapidamente, concentrando-se apenas nos vários espasmos incontroláveis, decorrentes do forte choque elétrico que o corpo recebeu.

O moreno Uchiha entrou na sala vendo o corpo que se tremia de forma estranha sobre o chão, Sakura não tinha demorado a acordar. Ele queria que Itachi já tivesse chagado ali quando isso acontecesse, por isso além clorofórmio, tinha injetado uma das drogas analgésicas que Yuriko lhe dava, mas não adiantou, a meretriz tinha acordado antes do previsto.

Era engraçada a forma como o corpo dela se debatia, era tão evidente que ela não tinha controle nenhum sobre aqueles movimentos erráticos. Sorriu se parabenizando por ter tido aquela ideia, sabia que precisava de algo forte para deter a força física da Haruno, mas o resultado foi muito melhor do que o esperado, por isso riu alto, chamando também a atenção da rosada.

A luz incomodava, seus olhos demorariam a se acostumar com isso, mas era uma questão muito maior, Sakura reconheceu a voz naquela risada. E estar presa em uma armadilha com Sasuke se aproximando de si, era uma questão de sobrevivência, e abriu os olhos completamente, lutando contra qualquer incomodo, vendo o moreno Uchiha se aproximar de si sem poder se mover.

- Sasuke – disse entre dentes.

- Você não está aqui para falar, meretriz. – disse forçando a lâmina de sua katana contra a corrente presa ao tornozelo da menina, tirando a mesma reação anterior do objeto, vendo a luz violenta da eletricidade percorrer a corrente até o corpo da rosada que se contraiu completamente pelo novo choque, sentindo novos espasmos incontroláveis após o mesmo.

- Me diga você que é uma medi-nin, Sakura, quantos deste você tem que levar para morrer? – perguntou, sem esperar pela resposta ao excitar a corrente mais uma vez, assistindo a menina tomar mais um choque forte, ficando quase inconsciente.

Um filete de saliva percorria pelo canto de sua boca, sem que tivesse consciência para limpá-lo. Seu corpo inteira sacolejava de forma estranha e incontrolável, se Sasuke não parasse logo com aquilo, não tinha certeza de que sobreviveria, mas antes que pudesse ter algum outro pensamento, sentiu novamente o poder da eletricidade correndo por seu corpo.

.:.

Itachi estava perplexo com a maldade do irmão, Sasuke tinha ódio de si, e uma cede muito grande de vingança, mas agora seu irmão tinha ultrapassado os limites da maldade. Vendo o medo que fazia o pequeno Yuu franzir o cenho mesmo quando dormia, o fazia se sentir culpado pelo o que o irmão tinha virado, não devia ter tentado planejar a vida e o destino do irmão, devia apenas ter partido como um assassino e esquecido Sasuke.

Tinha sentido a presença de Kisame, pela região, era seu ponto perfeito para partida. Deixaria ao peixe a tarefa de levar o menino ao hospital, onde sabia que poderia encontrar aquela mulher cujo rosto dividia uma foto com o menino. Seria difícil esquecer as feições de medo daquele menino, e também não tinha como não se culpar por aquilo. Desculpou-se com o menino mentalmente, e logo em seguida se despediu de forma muda ante os olhos cerrados da criança que dormia.

Era fato que tinha que acabar com essa história. Ele quem tinha dado início a fúria desenfreada do irmão, nada mais certo do que ele mesmo dar fim a isto.

Dois Itachis saíram da cabana que fora amaldiçoada por seu irmão, um pegou o caminho da esquerda, indo ao entro de Kisame; o outro foi à direita, concentrado em sentir os fracos sinais deixados para trás por seu irmão. Temeroso, fora incapaz de ferir o irmão uma vez, pois o mesmo não passava de uma criança inocente, que de nada sabia sobre os planos da polícia secreta de Konoha.

Tinha esperanças de que seu irmão fosse muito mais do que um descendente daquele clan amaldiçoado, do qual, ironicamente, só tinha se salvado por simplesmente abraçar a maldição com os dois braços bem apertados antes que fosse consumido pela mesma; mas ele estava errado, mesmo sem a influência do caln, o DNA nas veias do caçula tinha se mostrado mais forte. Sasuke tinha se tornado um maldito Uchiha, por mais que o mais velho quisesse ver ainda algo daquela criança inocente por trás dos grandes orbes negros.

.:.

- Tantos procurados juntos, esses sete juntos, somam mais de dez milhões em nosso país. – disse Kakuso, pesaroso por ter em suas mãos a oportunidade de tanto dinheiro e te-la que levar de graça até seu país de origem.

Hidan o olhou com o canto do olho, enquanto limpava os vestígios de sangue do último corpo de sua foice. Sabia que não havia nada no mundo que o outro amasse mais do que o dinheiro, na verdade, acreditava que o dinheiro era a única coisa que Kakuso fosse capaz de amar de verdade. Sentia-se grato e em divida com o colega, pois ele tinha cuidado de suas queimaduras de bom grado, mesmo que elas não o ferissem, o mais velho fez por si algo que ia apenas a favor de seu próprio ego, pois não tinha graça ser imortal e feio. Não gostava de admitir, mas sabia que era bem evidente o quanto era vaidoso.

- Ino disse que você estava liberado para negociar se encontrasse alguém valioso, mas ela pediu para que levássemos os corpos de volta para a terra natal deles, como aviso. – alterou um pouco as palavras da loira, permitindo uma brecha para saciar o desejo do amigo. – Quanto você acha que pagariam pelas cabeças deles. – perguntou em um tom humorado.

- Ino mandou você levar os corpos, certo? – acompanhou o raciocínio maroto do mais novo com um sorriso.

- Corpos ainda são corpos sem suas cabeças, hm?

- A cabeça é a parte mais valiosa para receber recompensas. – afirmou o mercenário.

- Ótimo, por favor, me arrume uma saco bem grande. – disse o platinado, puxando um dos ninjas pela gola da camisa com uma mão enquanto manuseava a foice com a outra.

- Hoje é você quem manda chefe. – sorriu tirando a própria capa, e usando de seus fios para transformar a mesma em uma espécie de saco, fazendo das magas as alças da mesma.

Hidan sorriu, sem que o mais velho pudesse ver. Estava lhe mostrando sua gratidão, e sabia que o mais velho entenderia o ato desta forma, sua dívida estava paga.

.:.

Ino retirou o termômetro do corpo do amado, franzindo o cenho para encontrar a indicação da temperatura no pequeno objeto. Deidara estava estável, mas Ino não se deixava atrasar, checando todos os sinais vitais do amado periodicamente, dentro do tempo estimado por Sakura. Mesmo sabendo que a situação do amado estava favorável, não conseguiu não deixar que um suspiro alto de alívio escapasse por sua boca.

Com um sorriso no rosto, uma mão balançava o termômetro no ar para fazer o mercúrio descer, enquanto a outra acariciava os cabelos do loiro adormecido. Logo em seguida sentou-se ao lado do mesmo, largando o termômetro para segurar a mão do amado sem precisar deixar de acarinhar seus cabelos. Tinha aprendido com Tsunade que as pessoas podiam ouvir tudo o que acontecia em seu redor no coma, e crente nesta informação, mantinha um monólogo baixo próximo ao ouvido do outro.

Mais adiante, Konan e Pain estavam lado a lado, debruçados sobre o leito onde a azulada estava instalada. No centro deste, a pequena filha parecia ainda menor, com os bracinhos e perninhas voltados para cima, se mexendo com movimentos estranhos e, de alguma forma, adoráveis. Ambos sorriam abobalhados ao ver o momento exato em que a pequena capturou o dedo indicador do ruivo, que balançava a mão de um lado a outro, lendo junto o bracinho da menor.

Naquele momento ninguém se deu de conta de como belos sentimentos os poderiam cegar, esperança cercava o casal de loiros e felicidade irradiava da pequena família recém formada. Todo o resto era esquecido, Pain já tinha perguntado todas as suas dúvidas sobre o ataque à cidade, e acrescido informações sobre estes inimigos para a nova líder da organização.

Apesar da situação ainda ser tensa pelo sequestro de Sakura, não podiam se abdicar aos pequenos detalhes que expandiam a felicidade de cada mundo particular. No fundo, todos sabiam que a rosada voltaria e bem a salvo, Itachi a encontraria e o casal daria um jeito no caçula Uchiha, e este ponto talvez, fosse o único com o qual Ino não concordava. Entendia que as diferenças familiares deviam ser resolvidas entre os irmãos, mas nada apagaria de si aquela vontade de que fosse ela quem encontrasse Sasuke.

Mas ninguém entenderia este sentimento que queimava dentro de si. Além de que Ino sabia que seu lugar era ali, ao lado de Deidara, e a frente do grupo que ela ainda não se sentia firme o suficiente para liderar. O que era difícil de ser compreendido por si, era o fato de sua mente entender que deveria prezar o fato do amado estar vivo, mas seu coração apertava com a vontade de vingar o ocorrido.

Nem perto e nem longe dali, Naruto observava tudo ao seu redor. A vila onde estavam era relativamente perto de Konoha, o que a colocava como rota para quase todas as missões, o alarmante era saber que aquela vila definitivamente não era daquele jeito. Grama falha e esburacada, solo remexido, pequenas casas destruídas, a vila estava tão diferente que nem percebeu quando chegaram a região central da mesma; se não fosse pela fonte e pelo comércio, diria que estavam em outro lugar. A vasta vegetação da periferia da vila, fora devastada.

- O que houve aqui ero-sanin? – quis saber o loiro.

- Uma batalha entre Konoha e a Akatsuki, que acabou se tornando uma batalha da Akatsuki contra Sasuke.

- Nani? – o pavor tomou conta do jovem loiro. – Sasuke.. Akatsuki.. uma batalha tão perto de casa e você e a vovó estavam me deixando às escuras?

- Já disse, pensamos que o tinha acontecido com Sakura pudesse ser uma isca para chegar até você.

- E que provas tem de que elas estão aqui por vontade própria, não vejo a Sakura-san destruindo uma vila deste jeito.

- Gomene, não há provas além das palavras duvidosas de Sasuke. Mas eu realmente acredito que seja verdade.

- Acha que ela e Ino estão aqui? Assim.. tão perto de nós?

- Não sei. A última batalha que se teve informação foi aqui, uma fonte informou-nos que tudo terminou com uma luta séria de Sasuke contra um Akatsuki, a pessoa que passou a informação disse que ambos os ninjas tinham morrido nesta luta, mas eu não acredito nisso.

- Esta vila tem um hospital..

- E estava sendo fortemente protegida. Naruto, nós devemos esconder nossa presença, estamos aqui para investigar e jamais encontraremos o que estamos procurando se instigá-los a uma luta. Você me entendeu?

- Hai sensei.

.:.

Sakura permanecia imóvel, sentada sobre as próprias pernas no chão acompanhando Sasuke apenas com os olhos, e de cenho franzido. Não precisava entender que jutsu era aquele para saber que não se livraria daquela porcaria em sua perna, e quanto mais tentasse, mais acabaria consigo mesma. Logo, seria inútil ficar se desgastando e gritando ali dentro, Sasuke não seria idiota em levá-la para um lugar movimentado.

A rosada ainda tinha movimentos lentos devido aos vários choques que tinha levado, a perna da correte formigava tanto que ela nem a sentia, sabendo assim que seria inútil tentar se levantar. Sasuke andava de um lado a outro muito lentamente, totalmente focado em seus pensamentos, era como se estivesse esperando algo, e após ouvi-lo a chamar de meretriz algumas dezenas de vezes, sabia muito bem por quem ele estava esperando.

Ele parecia não saber exatamente o que faria ou de que jeito faria. Pelo menos essa era impressão que o moreno lhe passava, deixando-a confusa quando a sentir mais nojo ou mias pena do que sobrara do Uchiha que ela um dia conheceu. Mas não perderia o foco no moreno. Não poderia lutar fisicamente com ele, por isso tinha que dar conta do recado até que Itachi chegasse.

Quando Itachi chegasse. Havia um enorme mistério neste ponto, pois Sakura já tinha entendido seu papel ali. Conhecia Sasuke bem até demais e sabia o que o moreno queria fazer com o seu amado, afinal, Itachi feriu e matou as pessoas que Sasuke amava. E de alguma forma, ele sabia que a pessoa que tinha de seu irmão o sentimento mais próximo daquele que ele tinha por sua família, naquele momento, era ela.

Sasuke iria a ferir ainda mais, se possível, iria a torturar e por fim, iria matá-la. Iria fazer Itachi sentir o que ele sentiu, e iria colocar toda a raiva acumulada por anos em seus atos. E Sakura sentiu a saliva parecer pesada e difícil de engolir com este pensamento, o frio percorreu seu corpo sem que ela perdesse o foco do Uchiha; estava com um grande problema em mãos.

Então ele parou de caminhas, mas ainda assim a evitou por breves minutos. Breves minutos até que a íris rubra manchada com três gotinhas negras a mirasse com ira. Sakura piscou algumas vezes, pois sentia algo no ambiente que indicava que esse estava para mudar e logo buscou o olhar do Uchiha sem medo, seus olhos verdes se tornaram tão ameaçadores quanto aqueles que ela ainda não tinha lhe revelado. E de forma alguma estranhou o fato de sentir o que viria antes de acontecer.

- Você não pode me prender em um genjutsu, Sasuke. Não a mim. – a certeza nas palavras da rosada chegou como um cômico blefe aos ouvidos dele.

Sasuke deu uma risadinha de deboche e virou-se completamente de frente para encará-la com uma ira ainda maior e fazê-la cair de qualquer forma em sua ilusão. Mas a reação dela não foi exatamente a que esperava.

- Você é retardado ou o que? Eu já disse que não pode me fazer cair.

- Como pode sentir antes de estar presa nele? – quis saber sem deixar muita curiosidade transparecer em suas palavras.

- Tive o melhor sensei que há para essas técnicas. Não sei e algum dia já lhe comentaram sobre isso – ela falava carregada em ironia – Mas o mais forte dos irmãos Uchiha realmente é um gênio... E um professor rigoroso. – completou sem tocar no nome de Madara, a memória do velho não deveria ser manchada por um menininho tolo.

Nem bem ela terminou de falar e pode sentir o troco por sua ironia, e tão rápido quanto seus olhos pudessem registrar ele estava diante de si. A lâmina da katana cortou certeira a face alva em um talho perfeito, que não fora feito para tirá-la do jogo, apenas para mostrar quem estava dando as cartas no mesmo.

Entretanto diferente do que planejava, tão logo a lamina tinha deixado de tocar a face da rosada a arma fora arremessada à distância pelo golpe do pé livre de Sakura no punho fino do Uchiha enquanto a Haruno afastava sua face do metal cortante. O pé que a livrou da lâmina girou ao tocar baixo o chão, forçando a outra perna a se estender puxando acidentalmente a corrente, sentindo novamente a força da eletricidade em seu corpo, mas sem antes lhe aplicar uma rasteira que fez o Uchiha se desequilibrar.

O soco carregado da kunoichi seria o que o colocaria de vez no chão, mas com a força do cheque a menina perdeu novamente o controle dos seus movimentos, errando o mesmo. Ainda assim, com a mesma velocidade com que aparecera ali Sasuke voltou para perto da janela fora do alcance da garota presa por sua armadilha.

- Cretino covarde, lute uma luta justa comigo... – murmurou sentindo o corpo ainda tremer pela força da descarga elétrica.

.:.

- Você não acha estranho um hospital tão vazio Erro-sanin? – cochichou Naruto. – Você sabe, eles sempre estão cheios demais e não "demenos".

- Are Naruto, apenas me siga. Há assinaturas ninjas no andar superior.

- Como pode sentir chakra sem usar seu chakra?

- Eu não sou um sanin apenas por falar com sapos garoto.

- Espero que sim, ou nossa viajem terá sido em vão.

.:.

- Você está fazendo errado. – disse a azulada quase rindo debochadamente da cena.

- Não, está certo, é a fralda que é muito grande. – respondeu o ruivo sem dar o braço a torcer.

- Ou nossa filha muito pequena. – Konan sorriu.

- Ela é delicada, como você.

- Ela vai é te dar muito trabalho.

- Como você. – repetiu, dando de ombros, ao ver o ar emburrado da mãe de sua filha.

- Quer saber, você vai trocar essa fralda sozinho e é bom que o serviço fique bem feito. – disse a mesma em um tom de falso mau humor.

- Acho que vou ter que pedir ajuda à Ino. – disse ao erguer o corpo da menina e ver a fralda que tinha fechado em sua cintura cair pelas pequenas perninhas pela enésima vez, fazendo Konan realmente rir da cena.

O ruivo realmente olhou para trás, na esperança de que Ino fosse solidaria consigo e lhe explicasse aquela coisa de uma forma que entendesse, mas a loira estava concentrada demais em fazer carinho nos cabelos de Deidara, enquanto falava algo para o loiro de forma esperançosa. Foi quando decidiu voltar seu olhar para Konan e dizer que desistia daquilo que sua atenção foi desviada, fazendo-o se sentir fracassado; não devia ter deixado algo assim ter passado por sua alta percepção.

- Realmente não era nada disso que eu achei que iríamos encontrar... – fez-se ouvir a voz grave do Uzumaki.

- Ino! – o ruivo disse com firmeza ao se colocar em posição defensiva a frente de Konan, que neste momento já tinha a filha firmemente entre seus braços.

A azulada manteve-se entre Ino e Pain, protegendo a filha. O ruivo tinha mão direita apontada em um selo diante de sua própria face, enquanto o outro braço permanecia estendido determinando a área que seu corpo protegia. Ino levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira onde estava sentada, a perna direita a frente lhe dava apoio para o peito a frente enquanto as duas mãos permaneciam abertas em posição para uma futura luta. Completamente a frente do leito onde estava o loiro, não deixaria ninguém passar por si.

Continua..

Quantos de vocês querem me matar neste momento? Se não pela demora, por não ter terminado, não é? Bom, não vou pedir desculpas, estou feliz de mais para isso, minha casa finalmente ficou pronta, e eu e meu love finalmente conseguimos nos mudar para lá, o que causou problemas para vocês foi o fato de eu ter muuuuuuitas coisas para por em ordem, e também todos os dias ter alguém estranho dentro da minha casa ajeitando algumas coisas elétricas, hidráulicas e detalhes de pintura; eu não confio nessas pessoas para deixá-las sozinhas dentro da minha casa junto com minhas preciosas coisas, sendo que alguém desse grupo fez desaparecer 4 lâmpadas ." *ehofim; ahhh o Akamaru finalmente pode vir morar conosco e isso também está me consumindo, pois ele está em fase de treinamento; pra quem não sabe, esse cão foi agredido e estava morrendo quando o pegamos da rua há 2 meses, ele estava até agora usando o "cone da vergonha" e tomando medicamentos devido aos machucados graves, ele ainda não está 100%, mas vai ficar com certeza ^.~

Não vou mentir para vocês o meu tempo para escrever nunca esteve tão bom, eu to trabalhando das 9:30 às 16h, foi graças a isso que ontem eu consegui sentar aqui e ler o que eu já tinha em ordem... o que não era muito, pois o que eu mais tenho escrito é o fim fim mesmo y.y

Se vou conseguir postar dia 15? bom eu ainda tenho 7 dias e eu –talvez apenas eu- ainda confio no meu potencial, ok por isso...

Vejo vocês quarta que vem...

..se vai ser pra terminar esta história...aí é outra coisa kk

Obrigada por mais esta, vocês são maravilhosos demais ^.~


	44. THE END I

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **44 de 43 _sério, acho que vai ao 45 ainda u.ú_ *fail

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem, a maldade proveniente deles, sim.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen, Hentai

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **15/08/12

**Comentários: **Eu sempre escrevo essa coisa antes de escrever a fic e aí na hora de postar os dados aqui de cima nem sempre condizem com o dia ou momento do post, então tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é: Espero que seja o fim o/

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_44. THE END I

_Por Kami-chan_

- Você é muito idiota mesmo. Seus melhores jutsus dependem da força física Sakura, quer se matar antes de darmos um show para Itachi?

- Itachi não vai ter tempo, eu vou acabar com você bem antes dele nos encontrar. – grunhiu, ficando novamente de joelhos com certa dificuldade.

- Eu lembrava de você ser bem bobinha, mas não era assim tão burra. Não está em posição de ficar falando estas coisas Sakura.

- Então qual o seu plano genial? Me manter presa aqui, levando choques a cada movimento até que Itachi chegue, é isso? Vai fazer uns arranhões em mim para parecer que me machucou? – zombou, Sasuke definitivamente estava lhe consumindo toda a paciência.

- Você acha que eu estou pegando leve com você ou algo do tipo? Não se preocupe o jogo está só começando Sakura, Itachi tem um longo caminho até nos encontrar.

- Esta me subestimando Sasuke, não sou mais a menina que você conheceu, você vai...

- Eu pensei mesmo que você era apenas uma garota idiota, mas não você superou muito minhas expectativas, você foi muito mais abaixo. Você foi atrás do meu irmão, se rebaixou ao ponto de virar a meretriz de um assassino que matou todo o seu clan friamente. O sobrenome Uchiha é tão importante assim pra você?

- Você tem problemas Sasuke. Você não é o centro do universo, muito menos esse clan cujo nome você quer tanto honrar e vingar. E só para que escute isso antes de morrer, Uchiha Itachi foi a melhor pessoa que já cruzou o meu caminho. – Disse sem deixar de encarar o antigo companheiro

- Um assassino! - gritou o moreno. - O homem que matou dezenas de pessoas apenas para provar o quanto era forte. O homem que matou os próprios pais neste mesmo chão em que você está sentada, e ficou aguardando a chegada do irmão mais novo apenas para torturá-lo.

Sakura sobressaltou-se, não estavam tão longe de Konoha, na verdade a vila onde estavam era bastante perto. O que assustou a rosada foi o fato do moreno ter conseguido a carregar até a vila natal sem que tivesse percebido ou acordado.

Estava na mansão Uchiha, lugar que sempre quis conhecer quando Sasuke preenchia sonhos infantis que tinha. Sempre tentava imaginar como era o moreno em sua casa, como agia co mais ninguém o olhando, mas agora... tudo o que via era a catacumba de um morto vivo, o ambiente sombrio de uma alma morta. Devia ser a primeira vez que Sasuke voltava àquela casa depois de ter partido da vila, isso explicava o acúmulo de pó.

Ainda assim, depois do espanto seu cerébro tentou fazer um cálculo mental rápido de quanto tempo esta viajem levaria, e quanto tempo Itachi levaria para lhe encontrar. Uma parte de seu cérebro insistia em se perguntar como tinha sido levada, e em que situação física estava Itachi, pois tudo o que se lembrava era de ter dormido ao lado do moreno, e acordado ali. Estava tão longe, sem saber se houve uma luta, se Itachi e Sasuke tinham se encontrado ou não.

Não tinha certeza de nada, mas se apegava ao fato de Sasuke estar de fato esperando pela chegada do irmão. Então mesmo sem saber do que tinha acontecido anteriormente, seu cérebro começou a bolar uma estratégia no escuro.

- Um shinobi. Itachi é um shinobi, e mesmo que suas mãos tenham tecido mortes no passado, isso não o tira da classificação de shinobi. Porque é isso que os ninjas fazem, é isto que você faz! – disse mesmo sabendo que apesar de levar o peso das mortes do clan, Itachi estava longe de ser o Akatsuki com mais mortes na conta. – Vai me dizer que os seus motivos são diferentes, ou que é o sangue que conta? Porque no fim, Sasuke, você está fazendo a mesma coisa que ele, matando por um interesse egoísta e sem propósito. – Disse desejando que o namorado nunca ouvisse aquelas palavras, ditas apenas para atingir o mais novo.

- Está falando demais para quem está em posição de ser a próxima da minha lista de mortes por um objetivo egoísta.

- Então o seu plano é me trazer até o cenário da morte dos seus pais e me matar da forma como Itachi os matou, para que seu irmão sinta o que é perder? Em que delirio seu isso faz sentido, Sasuke?

- Você está em minhas mãos Sakura. Isto é ilusão? - o moreno riu.

- Ilusão é você achar que pode fazer de tudo só porque é o coitadinho sem pais. Também é ilusão sua achar que essa porcaria de corrente irá me prender aqui.

Um breve minuto de silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois, em que o tempo foi consumido pelos pares de olhos se encarando. Sasuke soltou o ar com raiva, Sakura sempre tivera o dom de ser irritante. E a rosada sorriu, sua paciência com o cunhado tinha chegado ao fim.

- Me responda algo, Sasuke. Em nome de quem que você quer tanto fazer vingança, se não há ninguém para recebê-la? No fim vai ser somente você em uma vida sem objetivos neste túmulo disfarçado de casa... – perguntou em ironia, logo sorrindo pela forma como o moreno era previsível. Sasuke estava vindo em seu direção como cenho franzido e dentes crispados.

.:.

A azulada manteve-se entre Ino e Pain, protegendo a filha. O ruivo tinha mão direita apontada em um selo diante de sua própria face, enquanto o outro braço permanecia estendido determinando a área que seu corpo protegia. Ino levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira onde estava sentada, a perna direita a frente lhe dava apoio para o peito a frente enquanto as duas mãos permaneciam abertas em posição para uma futura luta. Completamente a frente do leito onde estava o loiro, não deixaria ninguém passar por si.

O silêncio parecia cortar enquanto que os olhos de nenhum deles piscava. Naruto deu um passo para trás na defensiva, as ordens de Jiraya era de não atacar, mas também tinha que se manter em alerta caso eles atacassem. Internamente, uma parte de Naruto estava aliviada por ver Ino ali, se a loira estava viva, as chances da história ser a mesma com Sakura eram grandes, mas ao mesmo, uma grande tristeza misturada com incompreensão o atingia, pois se aquela parte da história do mestre era verdadeira, era também o fato delas estarem ali por vontade própria.

- Ino? – chamou o loiro, deixando os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, sem oferecer nenhuma posição de ataque ou de ameaça.

- Tsc.. de todas as cenas que eu imaginei ver quando chegasse aqui, esta com certeza não estava nem na lista. Ino, Konan... – parou ao mirar o ruivo diante de si, a face de Yahiko com os olhos de Nagato, ficou em dúvida. – Yahiko? – disse em tom de dúvida.

- Não sou Yahiko, Jiraya-sensei. Basta saber que sou Nagato no corpo dele. – disse o ruivo simplesmente.

- Como isto é possível? –perguntou o mais velho.

- Poucas coisas são impossíveis para estes olhos.

- Onde está Yahiko?

- Não foi para isto que veio até aqui! – retrucou.

- Não, de fato, encontrar duas das minhas crianças aqui era algo realmente impossível para minha imaginação. A informação que chegou até mim foi a de que vocês haviam morrido!

- Um de nós realmente morreu, e outro teve seu corpo tão flagelado que não serviu para mais nada. – disse Konan, sem sair de trás do ruivo, apenas se inclinando o suficiente para ver e ser vista.

- Konan, você está tão bonita. Realmente se tornou uma linda mulher.

- Ero-sanin você conhece esses caras? – Perguntou o loiro confuso.

- Se conheci Naruto? Logo vc me perguntando isso.. – riu soprado. – Sim eu os conheci e os treinei em outros tempos, eles eram três e eram o trio da chuva. É realmente muito nostálgico encontrar com você e Nagato ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês querem um chá para continuar a conversar? – perguntou Ino em ironia.

- A conversa acabou. – declarou o ruivo firme. – Não de um passo a frente, sensei. Não hesitarei em matá-lo.

- Não viemos aqui para lutar, Nagato. Também não acredito que você o queira. – disse o velho eremita, desviando o olhar para o pequeno embrulho nos braços de Konan.

- Também não iremos voltar para Konoha, Sakura e eu, se foi por isso que vieram. – Disse Ino. – Foi o que Kakashi tentou fazer, fica a dica. – piscou com ironia, fazendo Naruto estranhar a atitude.

- Ino, o que houve com você? – perguntou o loiro que quase não reconhecia a amiga.

- Ino apenas está sendo cautelosa Naruto. Essa jovem mulher ainda é a mesma Ino que você conheceu. – Disse Jiraya baixinho, para que apenas o loiro o ouvisse.

- Onde está Sakura? Por que estão aqui? INO ESTÃO DIZENDO QUE ESTÃO AQUI POR VONTADE PRÓPRIA! Por que estão aqui? – Naruto quis saber, sem receio em demonstrar sua falta de compreensão, fato que fez até mesmo a loira soltar o ar e deixar de lado a posição ofensiva.

- Estamos aqui porque queremos, Naruto. – disse de forma simples, sem nenhum tom sarcástico ou opressivo.

- Mas isto não está certo... isto é, isto é a Akatsuki Ino...

- Naruto, você ainda se lembra da história que eu contei para você antes de virmos? E a tarefa que pedi para cumprir quando chegarmos?

- Hai.. – bufou o loiro de forma infantil. – Mas é que eu realmente não consigo entender.

- Naruto olhe bem para este quarto, viemos aqui atrás das criaturas que iniciaram uma guerra conosco e encontramos uma mulher com um recém nascido nos braços, sendo protegida por seu parceiro, e outra que se colocou como proteção para alguém visivelmente em coma... Me desculpe, mas eu não vejo nenhuma má pessoa neste lugar.

- E a tal história de Itachi... tsc, onde está Sakura? – quis saber o loiro.

- O que quer dizer com "a tal história de Itachi" – perguntou Konan desconfiada.

- Sasuke foi até nossa vila com o corpo de um Uchiha que não achávamos possível ainda estar vivo. Nós já desconfiávamos de que a história da morte de Ino e Sakura fosse falsa quando ele apareceu barganhando informações sobre as duas, em troca ele queria saber quem era aquele homem e como ele sabia tanto da sua história com Itachi. Nesta investigação descobrimos uma versão diferente para a noite em que Itachi deixou Konoha.

- Konoha está comungada com esta pessoa? Jiraya-san, você é digno de respeito, por isso irá saber que não fomos nós quem começamos esta guerra, estamos apenas nos defendendo desde o início. Até mesmo o plano que envolvia os jinchuurikis foi abandonado, mas Uchiha Sasuke é alguém desprezível para este grupo. Ele quase matou a mim e a Sakura, quase matou Deidara, na mesma luta em que tirou de mim algo de valor inestimável, e sua localidade neste momento é desconhecida desde que seqüestrou Sakura de dentro deste hospital. Nós não queremos uma guerra com nossa vila natal, mas se vocês se associaram a esta pessoa nós...

- Ele fez muito mais coisas Ino, que nem Konoha saberia. Fizemos uma negociação de informações com ele, porque Tsunade estava desesperada atrás de informações sobre vocês duas. No dia em que Naruto e eu saímos da vila para vir até aqui, um ninja foi implorar clemência à Konoha, ele falou sobre Sasuke, e como ele convenceu esta pequena vila a matar o líder da Akatsuki, e tomar o lugar desta organização para si. Ele nos contou como foi organizado um plano para invadir a organização de vocês. Depois de muito pensar, entendemos que Sasuke queria fazer com que o grupo se desfizesse para que ele encontrasse Itachi desabrigada e sem o restante da Akatsuki. Mas ônus da invasão ficou apenas com os ninjas da vila e Sasuke...

- Encontrou comigo, Sakura e Madara, pensando que encontraria Itachi. Mas fazia parte do plano de Madara encontrar Sasuke, ele queria matar Sasuke para Itachi, mas morreu antes.

- Foi quando ele foi para nós, e mandamos Kakashi para investigar e trazer voes para casa, ainda não acreditávamos que estavam aqui por vontade própria. Como você disse Ino, havia um plano para caçar jinchuurikis, pensamos que levar Sakura fosse uma armadilha para capturar Naruto. Mas Kakashi não voltou e isso foi visto como uma reação hostil.

- Sakura estava muito ferida, Kakashi queria nos levar para casa. Lutei com ele, mas o que aconteceu não foi nossa culpa, Madara colocou Sakura em um tipo de jutsu auto defensivo, para protegê-la de Sasuke, infelizmente o jutsu ativava automaticamente com o contato com outro sharingan. Kakashi olhou para o lugar errado na hora errada.

- Esta vila que foi persuadida por Sasuke a atacar vocês permaneceu o seguindo para poder se vingar do golpe que levaram. Eles perceberam que as ações de Sasuke contra nós e vocês estava resultando em uma guerra, este mensageiro que está em Konoha observou a luta, que presumo deixou o colega de vocês neste estado, ele observou toda a luta contra Konoha antes disso também, e temeu que de alguma forma Sasuke os usasse para livrar seus erros e nos procurou, a palavra dele pesada pelos ANBUS de Tsunade e conversando com vocês eu tenho mais uma comprovação de que ele estava falando cem por cento a verdade.

- Estamos travando uma guerra que apenas Sasuke deseja. – disse Ino em indignação, de alguma forma, Naruto e Jiraya ali não lhe inspirava nenhuma desconfiança.

- De fato Ino. Por isso estou aqui, Tsunade ainda está abalada com a morte de Kakashi, e eu também queria que Naruto visse o que eu demorei demais para perceber; Que as pessoas que estão aqui também são boas, Itachi não é quem pensávamos que era, você e Sakura são ótimas pessoas, e aqui estão meus antigos pupilos, crianças graciosas que desejam a paz acima de tudo, com um bebe... Não quero estar errado quanto a essa Akatsuki que estou descobrindo agora.

- Isso não quer dizer que tenhamos nossos próprio negócios e meios para consegui-los. – Acrescentou Nagato.

- Ino, temos uma chance de acabar com isso antes que vire uma guerra. Não sei quem é o líder desta organização, mas sei que podem fazer com seu líder se encontre com a líder de Konoha para por um fim nisto.

- Não queremos uma aliança com Konoha. – disse a loira.

- Mas sei que também não querem uma guerra contra nós.

Ino pesou todas aquelas palavras. Sasuke, não sabia o motivo, mas não lhe surpreendia nem um pouco o fato daquele bosta estar por trás disso tudo. Essa era a parte difícil de ser líder, a vida era feita de escolhas feitas, ser líder de uma organização como aquela significava que a vida das outras pessoas seriam diretamente influenciadas pelas decisões que ela tomaria. Apenas duas coisas eram certas, a primeira era que seria burrice ir adiante naquela guerra, e a segunda era o fato de não querer mais a sombra de Konoha em seu caminho. Isso até Naruto interromper sua linha de raciocínio:

- Espera! Espera, vocês estão aqui discutindo diplomacia enquanto Sakura foi seqüestrada?

- Itachi já foi atrás dela. – disse Konan como que se a rosada e o Uchiha pudessem adentrar o quarto a qualquer momento.

- Eu não entendo porque Sasuke está fazendo tudo isso, por que ele a seqüestrou? – perguntou o loiro.

- Sasuke não é mais aquela pessoa que deixou sua vila Naruto, a procura por Itachi se prolongou por anos em que ele viveu consumindo o próprio ódio. A caça pelo irmão virou algo obsessivo e irracional, ele ataca qualquer coisa que estiver em seu caminho sem pesar as consequências de seus atos. A guerra que ele está gerando é uma pequena amostra disto. – disse Konan com paciência.

- Mas isto não é verdade, se a história de Itachi é verdadeira ele não tem motivos para...

- Sasuke não está mais em um nível de consciência em que se é capaz de pesar seus feitos. – Completou o ruivo.

- Mas vocês não entendem, Sasuke não sabe a verdade! Ele acredita que o irmão matou o clan apenas para provar que era forte. – exasperou-se

- Está mudando de lado Naruto? Independente do motivo, Itachi é o assassino que matou as pessoas que Sasuke amava, agora o irmão menor quer a revanche no jogo que perdeu.. – disse o ruivo sem pensar no peso de suas palavras.

- Foi por isso que Sasuke levou Sakura? – Jiraya perguntou, mas não teve respostas. – Ino, foi por isso que Sakura foi levada? – mas a loira não respondeu, mordeu os lábios desviando sua atenção para o loiro sobre a cama.

- A disputa deve ser travada entre os irmãos, mais ninguém tem nada haver com isso. – Disse Konan, encaminhando-se ao fundo do quarto, onde estava Ino.

- Não brinquem com a minha inteligência...

- O quer dizer ero-sanin? – quis saber Naruto mais incrédulo a cada minuto. – O que tem haver Sakura com o fato de Itachi ter tirado de Sasuke aquilo que ele mais amava?

Mas a resposta para sua pergunta foi o silêncio completo do local. E como que se pensar sobre sua própria pergunta lhe desse a resposta, seu sangue ferveu. Sasuke não seria capaz de machucar Sakura, lembrava da reação do moreno quando não fora capaz de proteger a equipe sozinho, não voltaria atrás apenas por uma vingança idiota. Até porque, voltar atrás neste caso não se referia apenas um pensamento ou alguma palavra. Sasuke não podia fazer isso apenas para se vingar de Itachi, era baixo demais.

Estava tremendo, ouvia seu nome ser chamado por Jiraya, mas não consegui responder ao mesmo. Sentia uma raiva muito grande, das mentiras contadas por Tsunade e iraya para mantê-lo afastado, por Ino e Sakura terem escolhido aquele lugar para viver, Itachi ter mentido e feito da vida do irmão uma merda, de Sasuke por ser incapaz de ser racional, daquelas pessoas, que sabiam que Sakura estava correndo risco de vida, mas ficavam ali mimando bebes e velando comas. Tantas mentiras, tantas histórias de fundos falsos, de repente, nada mais parecia real. Não podia se confiar em nada, pessoas que você ama hoje serão suas inimigas ou mentirão para você amanha.

Nem percebeu o momento exato em que deixou o hospital, se quer percebia onde estava. Estava quente por dentro e leve demais por fora, sentia seus músculos rasgarem, mas se que sentia seus pés tocarem no chão. Sabia que corria apenas porque não era capaz de ver o cenário ao seu redor. Para onde? Não sabia, e de alguma forma sabia que chegaria ao lugar certo. Como sabia? Pressentimento talvez, as garras e as presas que vulgarizavam sua imagem sabiam em que carne queriam se enterrar. E sabia que estava mais rápido do que qualquer ser humano poderia ser, e mesmo sem ver ou saber para onde ia, sabia o que iria encontrar.

.:.

Manchas vermelhas destacavam-se na lua, as lendas anciãs diziam que eram sangue na lua, prevendo uma morte declarada. Os olhos âmbares se fecharam com força, enquanto o ar foi solto com força junto a uma careta.

A madrugada estava alta e Tsunade sabia que aquela seria mais uma noite em claro. O sono tinha a abandonado há dias, e não dava sinais de quando voltaria. Levantou se dando por vencida, passando a mão por um kimono de se usar dentro de casa, o amarrando firmemente na cintura quando já estava perto o suficiente da porta para abri-la, encontrando o vazio silencioso dos corredores da torre da Hokage. E sem pensar em onde seus passos a levariam, seguiu em passos calmos até a escada que dava acesso aos andares superiores.

Na cobertura da torre, olhou mais uma vez aquele marco de imponência que era a lua. Lua de sangue. Queria apenas esquecer por dois minutos toda aquela história, não gostava de guerras. Fechou os olhos sentindo o vento noturno passear por seu rosto e cabelos, seu irmão, Dan, seu avó, seu tio, seus pais, Kakashi, todo levados pela guerra, e desta vez, era Jiraya que estava indo para longe. Tinha medo que ele também fosse o próximo que não voltasse.

Sorriu ao pensar no amigo de longa data, sempre ao seu lado, talvez devesse ser menos durona com ele. Antes que fosse tarde. Abriu os olhos novamente com o pensamento, Jiraya voltaria, e então colocariam um fim naquela guerra de uma vez por todas.

O vento pareceu se alterar, deixando de ser uma brisa suave, para se tronar um tufo leve interrompido. E ao longe a hokage viu dois de seus ANBUS correndo na direção do prédio. Seus ombros caíram prevendo os maus presságios, virou-se para descer e vestir algo decente antes da chegada dos ninjas, mas foi interrompida pelo som apressado de passos.

O mensageiro seguido por uma ofegante Shizune, e seus altos resmungos sobre incomodar a Hokage sem ser anunciado. O ninja que estava sobre a hospitalidade da torre da Hokage alcançou a loira em estado ofegante, segurando o braço da loira como que se o ato lhe desse o fôlego necessário para proceguir.

- Ele está aqui, Uchiha Sasuke. Era minha missão o seguir e reconheço seu chakra em qualquer lugar, ele está aqui. – disse o mensageiro.

Ao mesmo tempo a cobertura foi invadida também pelos ANBUS que logo se curvaram a presença da hokage. Também ofegantes, passaram a informação descoberta para a líder de Konoha:

- Tsunade-sama, a assinatura de chakra que a senhora pediu para monitorarmos, está na vila. – disse um deles.

- Você deixou farejadores a postos para sentir a presença dele? – perguntou Shezune.

- Desde que descobrimos da verdade. Eu tinha esperanças de que ele viria atrás das respostas que pediu. Onde ele está.

- Desculpe senhora, apenas o sentimos, mas não é possível dar a localidade exata. – disse o ANBU, e a loira olhou para o mensageiro.

- Apenas o sinto, e posso dizer que está parado. Mas para dizer exatamente onde, preciso sair a campo.

- Não será necessário, você é nosso convidado, não irá se envolver em nenhuma luta. – Disse a loira. – Reúnam todos os ANBUS agora, principalmente os Hyuugas. – foi sua ordem final.

.:.

Itachi estava aos portões de Konoha, e era estranho estar ali. Não sabia ao certo se tinha entendido as intenções do irmão, mas uma vez que seu rastro de chakra tivesse o levado até ali, sabia exatamente para onde ir, mesmo se não pudesse sentir o irmão.

Mas parou antes de prosseguir, algo estava estranho ali. Havia uma agitação anormal no ambiente, atrás de si e no sítio que percorreria a frente. Algo estava errado, mas não conseguia pressentir o que, todos os seus sentidos estavam presos em um lugar apenas; o complexo Uchiha.

Bom, escrevi até as 00:06 e já deu pelo menos 9 pg de Word

Eu sei que não é nem metade do que vocês queriam ler, mas enfim...

Postei e estamos cada vez mais perto do fim *sorri fazendo "v"*

E o fim da história será prorrogado mais uma vez u.u

Amo vocês

Continua ^.~


	45. THE END II

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **45 de 43 o/

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens usados nesta ficção são de criação do Kishimoto. A fic é todinha minha

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **30/08/2012

**Comentários: **Desculpem pela demora, me atrasei no dia 30 e depois a moderação do nyah fez coisas que me deixou com a mínima vontade de escrever, na verdade me deixou tão zangada que estou bastante tentada a não postar mais aqui e encontrar um modo de fazer com que a maioria dos leitores parem de ler neste site, e gradativamente, desligarem suas contas aqui ." deu pra perceber o quanto eu estou zangada?

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_45. THE END II

_Por Kami_chan_

Sasuke era tão previsível, que aquilo até parecia piada. Ainda assim, mesmo com toda a raiva que sentia pelo idiota em sua frente, sentia também algo como tristeza. Sasuke foi alguém especial em sua história, e agora ela sabia que não hesitaria mais em matar o irmão que Itachi ainda sonhava em recuperar.

Seu plano inicial era apenas descobrir os planos de Sasuke até o mais velho chegar, mas isso agora estava fora de questão. Talvez fosse melhor acabar com tudo antes da chegada do moreno, mas para isso teria que saber mais sobre as fraquezas do moreno, afinal ainda estava presa em uma corrente que lhe dava choques toda vez que era tencionada. Apenas uma coisa era certa, teria que continuar jogando.

Sakura riu em alto som, sua voz ecoava pelo cômodo enquanto que seus ombros sacolejam com a força dos movimentos. No fim, estava curiosa se doeria ou não matar Sasuke.

O ataque do moreno foi previsto, e a velocidade com o mesmo foi lançado também. Uma feliz novidade, porém, foi o fato de que tão rápido quanto Sasuke se moveu, ela pode senti-lo. O moreno seria uma grande aprendizagem para si, afinal.

E ainda ajoelhada sobre o chão sujo de carvalho, sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas e se moveu rapidamente para a esquerda, sentindo o braço do Uchiha roçando por seu tronco em diagonal, descendo pela lateral de seu tórax até a cintura. A lâmina da espada em sua mão entrando firme no solo, causando cicatrizes de rachaduras no chão.

O corpo do moreno se desequilibrou a acabou sobre o da rosada, que puxou a perna livre aumentando o espaço entre elas, forçando Sasuke para o espaço formado. Em uma ação rápida a Haruno usou o cotovelo mais próximo do corpo do Uchiha para derrubá-lo e mantê-lo preso ao chão, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se moveu ficando sobre o dele, e suas pernas trabalharam para laçar as coxas do moreno com a corrente presa em seu outro tornozelo. Sem se importar com o choque que receberia, puxou a corrente fazendo que liberasse sua energia diretamente nas coxas laçadas do moreno, recebendo a mesma descarga junto com ele, entretanto, aquele golpe tinha um valor muito mais psicológico do que letal.

O moreno gritou, sentindo a curta corrente queimando diretamente a pele de suas coxas. Uma mera distração para o golpe pelas costas da menina que tinha usado o peso do próprio corpo para mantê-lo ao chão, o moreno apareceu ás suas costas estendendo o shidori através do corpo da rosada, que despencou no chão sobre o corpo ilusório que tinha atingido.

- Tsc.. você morreu irritante da mesma forma como eu me lembrava. - disse olhando para o corpo imóvel da rosada no chão.

- Você acha mesmo? Sabe, eu podia lhe dar um conselho sobre Uchihas morrerem cegos, mas eu começo a crer em uma opção melhor, você é mal de mira mesmo Sasuke.

Os olhos do moreno se alargaram, quando Sakura tinha conseguido se livrar da corrente que a mantinha presa? Como não tinha percebido? Seguindo o som da voz que havia conversado consigo, encontrou a rosada em pé, cerca de dois metros de si.

- É, mesmo irritante, você não é mais tão patética afinal.

- Que bom que notou.. - disse em ironia, levando o pé de apoio a frente do corpo, em um sinal mudo de batalha.

Sasuke riu, aquilo era patético, pensar que Sakura achava que tinha capacidade para enfrentá-lo era uma piada. Mas ele estava errado, Sakura não deu mais nenhum sinal de que estava planejando uma luta, muito diferente disso, a rosada olhou para o chão, parecendo encontrar algo muito interessante lá.

- Então foi aqui, não foi? - perguntou se abaixando, levando os dedos indicador e médio em direção ao chão, tocando a madeira. - Foi aqui que eles morreram, aqui que você perdeu tudo. - Terminou a frase trazendo seus dedos sujos de sangue do chão até a altura de seus olhos. - Como você é porco Sasuke, não limpou a sujeira por todos estes anos, tsc, se bem que esse cheiro pútrido combina com seu espírito sem vida.

E de uma forma que ele não entendeu, havia a sombra de corpos aos pés da rosada sobre um borro grande de sangue fresco que se movia, tomando cada vez mais o chão. E por mais que soubesse que não era real, seus olhos se prenderam àquela imagem, os corpos de seus pais estavam jogados da mesma forma que se lembrava. Ela não podia, Sakura não tinha como saber de detalhes assim, mas aquilo não podia ser apenas uma mera coincidência.

- Está confuso, Sasuke? Podemos ouvir seus pensamentos daqui! – disse outra Sakura, uma que estava parada ao seu lado, com a mão em seu ombro de forma confortadora.

- Nee acho que ele está confuso sim. – riu a Sakura que estava em pé diante dos corpos de seus pais, mas então ela parou com uma expressão pensativa, abaixando-se logo atrás dos dois corpos. – Sabe, analisando as marcas da lâmina deste ângulo, fica clara a afirmação de eles nem tiveram tempo de reagir. Foram atacados pelas costas, deve ter sido muito fácil matá-los.

- Tsc, mas também quem iria imaginar que o assassino nasceu dentro de casa? – continuou a Sakura que estava ao lado do moreno.

- É verdade. – comentou a outra se levantando novamente. – Sasuke, você parou para perceber que a sua mãe morreu chorando?

- Não. Ele estava chorando mais ainda, o bebe chorão dos Uchiha se quer teve reação se não se borrar todo. – E ambas riram.

- PARA! Quem é você? – gritou o Uchiha.

Sasuke estava convicto de que aquela pessoa não era Sakura, tinha pegado a pessoa errada. Mesmo sabendo que estava dentro de um genjutsu do qual não estava conseguindo sair, e que Sakura era capaz de criar boas ilusões, não era possível aquilo tudo vir dela, ela não sabia dos detalhes daquele dia. Itachi, Itachi era a pessoa quem sempre lhe fazia cair em ilusões sobre aquele dia.

Os dentes do menor rangeram, Itachi devia ter entrado ali de alguma forma e o colocado naquela ilusão. Seu irmão estava ali com certeza. Tinha que matá-lo. Tinha que sair daquela ilusão e acabar com aquela história inacabada.

- Grrrr Itachiiiii

- Agora ele está achando que nós somos o Itachi-san. – disse a Sakura que estava ao lado do moreno.

- Isso é triste. Você prefere o Itachi do que nós, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou em ironia a outra rosada, aproveitando-se da nudez por baixo da capa negra para expor uma de suas coxas de forma sugestiva antes de metade de seu rosto ser encoberto pela penumbra do local, transformando-se no rosto do amado. – Isso é homossexualismo incestuoso, sem falar que ele matou seus pais, Sasuke isso é nojento. – disse retornando a luz e voltando a sua fisionomia facial.

- Ta bom Sasuke, olha pra mim. – disse a menina ao seu lado de forma compreensiva. – Eu vou te explicar o que está acontecendo ok.

- Ele não vai entender nem se fizermos um desenho. – disse a outra se aproximando. – Ele já devia ter entendido depois daquele Amaterasu. Olha Sasuke – disse puxando o queixo do garoto estático em sua direção. – Eu fui abençoada pelo demônio que deu origem ao seu clan de bestas mortíferas. – disse deixando que rubro de seu sharingan vibrasse no ambiente escuro a centímetros do rosto do ex colega. – Eu sei tudo sobre este clan, eu vi toda a história diante dos meus olhos e eu vi como seu irmão limpou o mundo destes demônios, eu vi ele matar e como ele fez para matar cada uma das pessoas que você amava. – mentiu, omitindo que tudo o que sabia sobre aquele dia ou da história do clan provinha das memórias de Madara.

- Nós queríamos brincar um pouco com você Sasuke, mas você é um tédio. Vamos acabar com isso logo, Itachi não virá.

- Mas ele pediu para te dar um recado. – disse a rosada de frente para ele, com os olhos bem abertos.

A menina forçou Sasuke a olhar para si e seus olhos giraram, dentro do genjutsu ela o levou para trás no tempo, para um dia no passado que o moreno queria esquecer. Não era uma lembrança sua, por isso Sakura não a via, era algo de Madara que ela apenas sabia machucar o moreno. Lembrava também de ouvir sem querer Kakashi e Jiraya conversando algo sobre Itachi gostar de torturar o irmão mais novo com imagens daquela noite.

Era estranho ver Sasuke parado, tremendo, fixo em um local enquanto ela estava ainda presa aquela corrente. Sakura não via meios se soltar daquela porcaria, precisava de tempo até Itachi chegar e lhe ajudar com isso, chegava a ser patética a forma como não estava conseguindo se livrar da porcaria de uma corrente de ferro.

Na ilusão, Sasuke via a si correndo com medo pelo complexo. Ainda não tinha consciência do que tinha de errado com o local, mas algo ruim o preenchia, a intuição de algo ruim, mas nada poderia ser tão ruim quanto o que encontraria. Não passaria por aquilo novamente.

Em um grito, todo seu corpo se iluminou e vibrou com a eletricidade do shidori. Tinha que se livrar daquela maldição.

A rosada sentiu a mudança na energia que provinha do shidori de Sasuke. Era tudo muito novo para si lidar com aqueles olhos, sabia que Sasuke era capaz de se livrar de fortes genjutsus, mas não sabia se aquele golpe seria o suficiente. Estava pronta para qualquer imprevisto, mas não para o que aconteceu. O local foi invadido, e para seu total pavor, não fora por Itachi.

Cinco ANBUS mascarados entraram na frente e se adiantaram contra Sasuke, após estes, mais três com máscaras especiais entraram a frente de Tsunade e a grande lesma, que vinha seguida de perto por Shizune e um quarto e último ANBU, cuja mascara era diferenciada. Os cinco primeiros se aproveitaram da situação do moreno preso em genjutsu e lhe prenderam em um círculo selado, repressor de chackra, logo sendo dominado pelo grupo.

Bem a tempo de se livrar da ilusão imposta pela rosada. A medinin observou a ação com pouca atenção, estava mais preocupada com a presença de Tsunade ali, e não se espantou ao perceber que sem se deixar absolver pela captura de Sasuke, a líder de Konoha voltou sua atenção exclusivamente para si.

Sakura olhou assustada para Tsunade, era Itachi que estava esperando ali e não a loira líder de Konoha. Os olhos buscaram por Sasuke que estava cercado por cinco ANBUS, três deles levavam Byakugans marcando os furos para os olhos em cada máscara. E mesmo sem estar esperando, compreendeu.

Konoha devia estar mais cautelosa neste tempo de guerra, ninguém entraria ali e faria tudo o que quisesse. A kage da folha jamais permitiria que alguém entrasse em sua vila e se escondesse ali, podendo ser um inimigo em potencial em época de guerra, planejando um ataque sorrateiro que pudesse devastar a vida dos aldeões. Uma luta no abandonado complexo Uchiha, com certeza chamou a atenção dos cães bem treinados de Konoha.

Havia mais três Hyuugas a frente da loira Tsunade, além de Shizune e a grande lesma, enquanto ela ainda estava sentada no chão presa por uma corrente que lhe dava descargas elétricas. Via nos olhos de Sasuke que somente agora o moreno era capaz de precisar ha quanto tempo os dois estavam se enfrentando apenas em uma ilusão criada por ela. Entretanto o maior espanto nos orbes negros era o rubro no raro Sharingan que estava desenhado nos olhos da rosada.

O Amateraso de meses atrás fora real. A ligação dela com Itachi era real. Sakura realmente tinha aqueles olhos maldosos iguais ao de seu irmão. O fogo negro não era um espero genjutsu, Sakura não fora levada para aquele grupo e forçada a lutar a frente deles. Maldita Haruno era mesmo uma meretriz escorregadia, lambuzada pelos mesmos pecados de seu irmão.

- Filha da puta... – rugiu entre dentes, tentando em vão se livrar da armadilha para avançar contra a meretriz imunda.

- O Shinobi que deixar este traidor escapar irá receber julgamento no lugar dele! – esbravejou Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama... – a rosada disse baixo ao perceber que era o grande centro das atenções naquela sala. Ainda não tinha se habituado à expressão de pavor nos olhos de quem vê o sharingan dirigido a si.

Mas por mais que esse dom fosse temido, não era ignorante a ponto de acreditar que era capaz de se livrar de uma sannin, nove ANBUS e mais shizune. Também não podia fazer nenhuma besteira, não estava mais em casa, diante da líder estava apenas mais um ninja renegado, com a fixa muito menos suja do que outros, mas não deixava de ser uma fugitiva. Em um ato de remissão, inclinou o corpo para frente e para baixo em uma reverencia submissa.

- Tsunade-sama... - chamou baixo, mas não teve tempo de continuar sua fala.

- Uchiha Sasuke deve esperar pelo meu julgamento na prisão ninja de Konoha, levem-no para lá agora mesmo e se assegurem de usar de todos os recursos daquele lugar para que ele não fuja. Já tenho dito o que acontecerá com aquele que o deixar escapar. - A voz da loira de Konoha se fez ouvir imponente por todo o local.

Sakura viu o movimento dos ANBUS que continham o moreno, cinco homens para domar o bebezinho Uchiha mimado. Ela esperou que o som dos passos de todos eles não fossem mais ouvidos para voltar a olhar para Tsunade, havia medo em si, afinal era uma traidora da vila assim como Sasuke e tinha matado Konohas assim como Sasuke. Mesmo que tenha matado apenas um, que tenha sido por acidente, não seria bom ser julgada por isso, principalmente por viver com o grupo que Konoha tanto desprezava.

A rosada se sentia acuada como uma criança que fugiu para fazer arte e finalmente foi pega pela mãe; e Tsunade era uma mãe bastante rígida. Então ali, diante da loira sentiu algo diferente que não havia sentido em nenhum dia após sua partida, sentiu culpa. Ao perceber que o grupo com o Uchiha estava realmente longe, a expressão no rosto da loira mudou, havia uma mistura de alivio com angustia.

Tsunade estava feliz por finalmente rever sua menina, triste por encontrá-la acuada e presa daquela forma, mas principalmente decepcionada por realmente ve-la com aquele uniforme horrível. Era verdade então, era mesmo com eles que elas estavam vivendo. Não sabia o que fazer, era um Akatsuki, mas era Sakura; a menina a quem tinha passado todos os seus conhecimentos.

Tsunade deu alguns passos mais para parto da menina, e como uma resposta automática, seus ANBUS a cercaram como se fosse uma ameaça. Sakura entendeu que a melhor opção era ouvir o que a líder da folha lhe diria, e simplesmente regrediu o tom rubro de seus olhos, deixando-os puramente verdes.

Não valia a pena lutar, estava em uma grande desvantagem e essa atitude poderia piorar sua imagem diante da vila. Poderia ser condenada a apenas permanecer na prisão de Konoha, de onde seria fácil para Akatsuki e Itachi lhe tirar, mas se tentasse algo contra aquele grupo naquele momento sua pena poderia aumentar o suficiente para tornar as coisas mais difíceis.

- Cuidado! - Disse um dos ANBUS. - Ela pode nos prender em genjutsus.

- Ela não vai fazer isso. - disse a voz grossa de um ANBU daquele grupo, sua máscara era diferente, não havia rasgos para os olhos, apenas a cerâmica perfeita e lisa, diferente de todas as outras não levava os traços de nenhum animal, era apenas redonda branca e lisa.

Ele parecia um fantasma, mas Sakura sabia que por trás daquela máscara havia mais um Hyuuga, um que por algum motivo queria esconder seu doujutsu. Certamente alguém forte, mas também era alguém novo, de corpo miúdo e pequeno, e que entrara naquele grupo depois que ela e Ino tinham saído de Konoha.

- Maito, livre Sakura desta corrente. - ordenou a líder e sem que ninguém se opusesse o mascarado se aproximou da rosada.

Ele puxou uma arma estranha de dentro de suas vestes, algo como uma espada curta de madeira. Na medida em que o menino se movia, a mão livre fazia sozinha os selos necessários, e ao tocar a corrente no solo a arma já não era mais feita de madeira e sim de metal. Sakura não teve nem tempo para adverti-lo, ao sentir o impacto com o metal a corrente não se quebrou, apenas vibrou liberando na rosada uma nova onda de choques elétricos, assustando a todos quando todos os músculos da menina se contraíram e seu corpo tremia de forma descontrolada.

O ANBU compreendeu o mecanismo e novamente selos foram feitos com uma mão enquanto seu corpo se movia e a lâmina metálica se cobriu em diamantes que não tiveram tempo de tocar a corrente na perna da rosada. A lâmina incrustada de diamantes foi segura pela mão grande que se materializou do nada, formando-se a partir do toque firme, o punho e o braço que ao final da materialização formou o corpo do mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha, que se pos entre o ANBU mascarado e a rosada. Sem ser capaz de ver a cena por completo, tudo o que Itachi vira ao chegar fora sua Sakura presa ao chão, cercada por ANBUS e a mercê de um que tinha uma arma apontada para si.

O mascarado recuou dois passos ao ver o moreno ali, todos conheciam sua história e sua fama. A mão que embainhava a espada permaneceu em riste, enquanto a outra estava diante de seu peito, pronta para a formação de qualquer selo necessário. Sakura se viu aliviada por finalmente se ver em companhia de Itachi, mas teve que intervir; uma luta não seria nada bom para a Akatsuki neste momento.

- Itachi, por favor, ele não ia me machucar. Tsunade pediu para que este ANBU me livrasse desta corrente, Sasuke me prendeu aqui. - disse ao perceber que todos naquele ambiente haviam sem posicionado para uma possível luta.

Entretanto o pequeno diálogo entre os dois chamou muito mais a atenção de todos na sala do que se ele tivesse entrado no lugar vestindo uma calça roxa. Pois o que todos ali viram foi Uchiha Itachi invadindo o local para proteger alguém, a preocupação de Itachi com a rosada era visível e quase palpável. Era o homem mais temido de suas histórias, quase ansioso em garantir que a Haruno estivesse realmente bem.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou o moreno, franzindo o cenho ao tentar avaliar a figura misteriosa que estava em sua frente antes de decidir finalmente lhe dar as costas sem deixar de prestar atenção em suas ações.

- Uchiha Sasuke está preso sob minhas ordens. Ele é um fugitivo renegado de Konoha, tem crimes a serem julgados e uma pena a cumprir. - Foi a loira quem o respondeu.

- Hn.. - disse direcionando o olhar para a loira enquanto se abaixava diante da rosada. - O que há com está corrente, por que não se livra dela? – perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia, todos ali conheciam a força daquela menina que quebrava rochas a murros.

- Ela descarrega muita energia elétrica em mim toda a vez que se tenciona. Era plano de Sasuke ficar brincando com ela até você chegar.

O moreno bufou em mau humor e logo tomou a corrente em sua mão para estudá-la e logo passou os dedos pelos elos certos e a quebrou. Conhecia aquele truque, foi muito usado durante a guerra, era um jeito fácil de brincar com os inimigos capturados, mostrando-se compreensivo para conseguir as informações sendo que a única pessoa que causava dor ao inimigo era ele mesmo.

- Desarmar essas correntes fazia parte do treinamento ANBU no meu tempo. - disse olhando de cara feia para o ANBU que havia se colocado de frente quando chegou ali.

- O Hokage garantiu que todas estas correntes fossem destruídas logo ao final da guerra, pois julgava os resultados desumanos. É impossível que esta seja uma delas. - Defendeu Tsunade.

- Pelo visto nem todas foram destruídas. - disse Sakura aliviada por se ver livre do metal, alisando o elo de queimadura que contornava todo seu tornozelo e provavelmente nunca mais deixaria sua pele. - Não vejo a hora de ir para casa. - disse aceitando a mão do moreno para se erguer do chão.

- Sinto muito Sakura, mas não posso simplesmente deixar que você vá. - Disse Tsunade e ao ouvi-la, e todos os ANBUS na sala se puseram em um semi circulo contra o casal.

- Eu compreendo sua posição. - disse a rosada. - Não vamos resistir.

- Não vamos resistir, mas você não vai levar ela para longe dos meus olhos. - disse o moreno firme.

- Isso está saindo do controle, esperava encontrar apenas Sasuke aqui. Mas é muito importante ter a Akatsuki aqui neste período de pré-guerra, simplesmente não vou permitir que nenhum dos dois saia até que Jiraya volte de uma recente missão que foi cumprir.

- Tsunade-sama.. - chamou a voz fina da líder das lesmas. - Temos outro problema.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou a loira impaciente.

- A Kyuubi está aqui. - respondeu a lesma.

- Naruto saiu em missão com Jiraya. - respondeu.

- Eu sei senhora, mas sinto a presença da Kyuubi aqui em Konoha, e não apenas a presença do jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto.

Recém terminada frase do animal, o silencio para compreensão de todos os presentes ali foi suficiente para ouvir muito ao longe o rugido raivoso muito conhecido. Por um momento todos, sem exceção, se entreolharam com medo.

- Selem esta casa, não quero que Sakura e Itachi saiam daqui de forma alguma. Shizune reúna nossos ninjas, Katsuyu proteja os aldeões, Maito você fica responsável por este local.

- Acha mesmo que podem dar conta da Kyuubi sozinhos? - perguntou Sakura.

- Vocês dois não irão sair daqui. - disse a loira de forma firme.

- A Kyuubi não é um simples...

- Não é hora para sentimentalismo envolvendo Naruto Sakura. Você escolheu sair desta vila para se juntar a organização que visa a captura de todos os jinchuurikis por vontade própria. Agora aceite as consequências. Vamos todos. - Disse a loira com firmeza dando as costas para o casal.

Maito selou o casal dentro daquele ambiente e se colocou a porta do mesmo, em um ponto onde podia vigiar tanto os movimentos dentro da casa como da rua. Pela janela pouco se via além dos vultos da pequena comitiva que voltava para o centro de Konoha.

O casal Uchiha virou-se de frente um para o outro, e mesmo que Maito fisicamente estivesse virado de costas para os dois, via e ouvia tudo o que era dito por ambos. Não tinha como não se interessar por aquilo, estava na mesma sala que duas pessoas capazes de manipular o famoso e temido Mangekyou sharingan, e por mais que pudessem ser temidas da forma como Uchiha Itachi era, Maito os via ali sem oferecer risco algum.

Podia sentir os níveis de estresse das pessoas, por isso era raro para Tsunade, podia dizer quando alguém mentia, podia prever quando uma intenção de ataque viria simplesmente pelo aumento na corrente sanguínea do oponente. E aqueles dois estavam malditamente calmos, calmos demais. Por isso forçou o sentido da audição ao seu limite para poder ouvir o que pretendiam.

- A Kyuubi não é bom, Naruto perde os sentidos nestas situações. Pode chegar a destruir a própria vila que tanto ama.

- Se está pensando em sair daqui pode esquecer. Estamos quase entrando em guerra com esta vila e precisamos nos render a essas burocracias idiotas deles, se quisermos ter a chance de dizer que não queremos uma guerra com eles e ser ouvidos.

- Mas...

- Sem mais Sakura. Esta é a vila da Kyuubi, Tsunade com certeza sabe como lidar com isso. Sasuke a machucou? - quis saber o moreno se aproximando.

- Não. - disse de forma fraca olhando para a cicatriz de queimadura em sua perna. - Ele está doente de verdade, não iria fazer nada sério comigo até que você chegasse. Ele queria que você me visse sofrer antes de ser morta por ele. - disse revirando os olhos. - Ele realmente achou que iria conseguir isso e depois matar você.

- Onde ele está agora?

- Os ANBUS o levaram para a prisão ninja de Konoha aonde deve esperar pelo julgamento da Hokage.

- Então não devemos mais nos preocupar com ele por hora.

- Como estão Deidara e Konan?

- Estavam bem até eu sair de lá. A vila foi atacada imediatamente após Sasuke quebrar nossa barreira, por isso demorei tanto. Não sei dos detalhes apenas vim atrás de você.

- Seremos julgados como fugitivos aqui também, iguais ao Sasuke.

- Aí neste caso serão eles quem estarão concretizando a guerra e não nós. Se for assim, lutaremos contra eles como inimigos de guerra, sem nenhuma diplomacia.

- Então nesse caso a coisa vai ficar bem feia para eles. - brincou a rosada passando os braços pelo pescoço do moreno, obtendo como resposta os braços do mesmo em torno de sua cintura.

- Da pra dizer que sim. - concordou, deixando-se levar por breves minutos.

Estavam presos ali até segunda ordem, estava aliviado por encontrar Sakura bem e longe das mãos do irmão. Não haveria mal em aproveitar os breves momentos de calmaria, e com isso em mente deixou com que seus lábios seguissem até os da rosada em um beijo calmo, que foi retribuído pela rosada.

Gostava daquela sensação, aquela mágica que existia em cada beijo que fazia que por mais que o tempo passasse nunca levava embora aquele frio bobo que se adonava de seu estomago toda vez em que ele se aproximava. Uma magia conhecida pelos que amam, que tem o estranho efeito colateral de fazer o tempo parecer parar durante aqueles breves momentos em que os lábios se tocam e o coração acelera, construindo uma barreira em trono do casal que os transformava invisíveis neste mundo, ou simplesmente algo que não pertencia ao caos ao seu redor. Nunca queria perder aquela mágica.

- Eu sempre acho que se você estiver por perto nada pode dar errado. - disse baixo ao termino do ósculo, aninhando-se contra o corpo do moreno.

Itachi os guiou até o extremo do local, próximo a uma das paredes. Não tinham nada a fazer além de esperar, e não se incomodou com a presença do ANBU da folha o suficiente para afastar Sakura de si. Sentou-se no chão com as costas contra a parede, deixando que permanecessem na mesma posição e a rosada sentasse de lado sobre seu colo sem deixar de aninhar em seu peito.

- Como ele conseguiu pegar você? – perguntou o moreno.

- Acho que ele me drogou... só lembro das coisas até ter dormido ao seu lado.

- Eu acho que ficou lá nos observando o dia inteiro, só esperando o melhor momento.

- O dia todo? – perguntou de forma debochada...

Agora só lhes restava esperar. Era tudo o que poderiam fazer.

.:.

- Eu sofri muito quando divulgaram a morte de vocês três. Tinha muita esperança nas boas transformações que vocês poderiam fazer neste mundo, principalmente você Nagato.

- Que besteira, você nos deixou lá. Éramos apenas crianças cheias de esperança de um mundo melhor. Era obvio que isso não ia dar certo.

- Você tem o poder de fazer dar certo Nagato, eu esperei até que você descobrisse isso, ensinei para vocês o básico para que pudessem criar o seu próprio caminho.

- Você podia ter ficado conosco. - disse Konan largando a pequena filha no berço para se virar ao mais velho.

- Não eu não podia. Sou um eremita Konan, este é o meu caminho, sei que estou aqui hoje e sei o motivo disto. Não sei onde estarei amanhã, e nem o motivo pelo qual aquele caminho se formou aos meus pés.

- Você ficou na chuva para nos ensinar sensei. Porque está aqui agora?

- Para que vocês me ensinem. Vocês encontraram o caminho, as perdas existem, nem tudo é como planejamos ou sonhamos. Mas vocês encontraram um caminho novo, uma forma diferente de tudo o que há neste mundo velho. Eu, como os grandes Kages, estou preso a esta mentalidade desde mundo velho, estou realmente feliz por estar aqui e ter a oportunidade de entender que o que vocês seguem não é um caminho na contra mão, é apenas um caminho novo e desconhecido pelas pessoas que vem e vão na vida pelos antigos caminhos.

- Sensei? - chamou Pain, sem saber se tinha entendido as palavras sem sentido do mais velho, mas ele nem lhe deu atenção.

- Você devia levar o líder desta organização a Konoha Ino, eu asseguro que serão bem recepcionados. Mas precisam acabar com esta guerra da maneira certa. Tsc, eu vou atrás do Naruto antes que ele saia de controle.

- Jiraya-sama, há algo mais que não falei na presença do Naruto. - disse Ino. - Quando chegamos aqui um dos nossos encontrou o corpo de uma kunoichi e trouxe para nós. Eu a reconheci como o corpo de Hyuuga Hinata e usei minhas habilidades para descobrir quem a matou.

- Foi Sasuke, não foi? – questionou mesmo já prevendo a resposta, a loira assentiu com um aceno mudo. - Eu estou voltando para Konoha, espero por vocês lá. E agora tenho certeza que vocês querem esta guerra tanto quanto nós.

Os três Akatsukis viram o sannin se virar e ir embora. Ino e Pain se entreolharam, sem saber o que pensar exatamente. Tinham sido encontrados pelo sannin dos sapos, eles conversaram como se fosse um reencontro de formandos após vinte anos fora da escola. Jiraya não sabia que o líder do grupo estava entre eles.

- Konan podia voltar à sede com Kisame quando Hidan e Kakuso voltassem. Com Kakuso aqui Deidara não fica desamparado. Eu posso acompanhar você até Konoha Ino. - disse o ruivo.

- Não, Jiraya que é um dos sábios não esperava encontrar vocês dois vivos. Você e Konan talvez ainda sejam os únicos Akatsukis com identidade desconhecida, não quero desperdiçar isso.

- Konan sim, pouco se sabe sobre ela em todo o mundo shinobi. Mas se temos mesmo planos de liderar Amegakure junto com a Akatsuki, revelar minha identidade não será uma fraqueza.

- Não queria retornar ao abrigo, gostaria de ir para Konoha com vocês. - disse Konan.

- Não! - disserem os outros dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Konan não sabemos ao certo se todos os ninjas daquela vila irão nos receber bem como Jiraya-san. - Disse Ino. - Também não é fácil para mim sair e deixar Deidara aqui sozinho, você o encontrou Konan e mesmo que você não tenha os mesmos conhecimentos que Kakuso-san, sei que nada de ruim vai acontecer a ele se você estiver aqui junto, porque sei que você vai sentir qualquer coisa.

- Ok! Então acho que também não vamos voltar para a sede. Não se preocupe Nagato, Kisame ainda está aqui e eu já me sinto bem o suficiente para lutar caso seja necessário. Nossa filha e eu estaremos seguras aqui, e vou ficar de olho em Deidara para Ino até Kakuso voltar, ou quem sabe, Itachi e Sakura voltarem.

- Nós nunca estivemos tão despedaçados. - reclamou o ruivo. - Ino você sabe que se entrarmos em uma emboscada em Konoha nossas chances são bem ruins, não é.

- Sei. Sei também que se tivermos que lutar de forma desesperada vamos fazer coisas que nos colocará em uma guerra eterna contra Konoha. Temos que ser cautelosos, não podemos lutar, pois estaremos em desvantagem e qualquer luta em desvantagem nos obrigará a fazer coisas diplomaticamente ruins.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - Konan sorriu. - Nagato por favor, não destrua aquela vila. - disse fazendo os três sorrirem de alguma forma.

- Você tem certeza de que tudo ficará bem? - perguntou o ruivo se aproximando de Konan.

- Claro que sim. Vão logo resolver essa bagunça, estou louca para voltarmos todos juntos pra casa. - Disse vencendo completamente a distância entre si e o ruivo, tomando um beijo rápido que sinalizava a despedida.

- Você sabe como me chamar caso necessário. - lembrou antes de dar as costas à azulada.

Andaram quietos até o elevador, dentro deste Ino alongou os músculos de seu pescoço; estava cansada. O clima daqueles dias estava tenso, cada passo tinha que ser bem medido e pensado. Tinha Naruto também... não queria chegar em Konoha e encontrar um ataque da Kyuubi.

- Você sabe que o garoto que saiu correndo antes daqui...

- ...É o garoto demônio. Eu praticamente farejo os jinchuurikis, espantoso é como os dois conseguiram entrar aqui sem que nenhum de nós percebesse.

- Não os subestime, Naruto é um shinobi em potencial e Jiraya é o grande sannin dos sapos.

- É eu sei...

- Não sabia que você e Konan tinham sido treinados pelo ero-sanin. Por que ele te chamou de Yahiko?

- O trio composto pelo mestre dos sapos, a princesa Tsunade e o misterioso Orochimaru nos encontrou na guerra. Éramos apenas crianças morrendo de fome, Jiraya nos ensinou a arte para nos defendermos e sermos capazes de seguir em frente sozinhos, Konan, eu e Yahiko. O que aconteceu depois que Jiraya nos deixou é uma história muito longa para o momento, mas Yahiko morreu, e ele tinha este rosto.

- Que coisa bizarra, não quero nem saber o que diabos houve com seu corpo. Outro dia você conta a história, onde será que o Kisame se meteu? - disse saindo do elevador que recém tinha aberto suas portas.

- Tsc... vai saber. Ino você não acha estranho Itachi e Sakura ainda não terem dado sinal de vida? Sasuke não deve ter pegado Sakura e saído por aí pra brincar de pega pega com Itachi, ele deve ter levado Sakura para um cativeiro.

- Não sei o que pensar, Sasuke é demente demais pra tentar ler seus atos com certeza. Ele pode ter escondido Sakura, pode estar brincando de pega pega com Itachi ou pode simplesmente estar os torturando. Ele está doente, não fará nada que não tenha algum valor psicológico para si em relação ao irmão, não acharia estranho se ele tivesse levado Sakura para a folha.

- Faz sentido se ele quiser pagar Itachi na mesma moeda. Sasuke perdeu tudo naquele lugar, pode querer tirar tudo do irmão lá também. Ele está mesmo doente, Itachi pegou pesado com o menor.

- Ele pegou pesado com um idiota que não conseguiu aguentar a pressão no final das contas.

- Idiota, doente, que não aguenta pressão... por acaso estão falando do irmão do Itachi? - ouviram a pergunta de Kisame que vinha corredor adentro com o que parecia ser uma criança adormecida no colo.

- O que é isso agora? - Quis saber Ino indicando o menino no colo do peixe.

- Itachi pediu para trazê-lo para cá. Ao que parece a mãe do menino trabalha aqui dentro, Sasuke usava a tortura no menino para manipular a mãe. Itachi disse que o menino está traumatizado e o "colocou para dormir" antes de pedir para trazê-lo para cá.

- Ele é um aldeão, logo é um problema da vila e não nosso. Kisame, leve ele para a emergência, alguém deve conhecer a mãe dele, depois suba para ficar com Konan. Nagato e eu vamos até Konoha terminar com esta bagunça.

- Vocês irão ficar por conta, a distância daqui até Konoha é grande demais para os corpos, por isso vamos nós cinco. - completou o ruivo.

- E o que eu faço se Deidara...

- Ele não vai piorar, mas Kakuso logo voltará. Se algo acontecer antes que ele chegue, Konan consegue contatar Pain. Estou torcendo também para que Sakura chegue aqui antes de nós.

- Ok! Estaremos aqui na espera. - disse o peixe retornando no corredor em que vinha para ir até a pronto socorro do hospital para deixar o menino.

- Sabe, eu acho que Jiraya ter visto você tentar trocar aquela fralda salvou de vez essa guerra. - Disse a loira de forma leve.

.:.

O ruivo e a loira caminharam em passos ligeiros, não sabiam ao certo o motivo de sua pressa até visualizar o contorno do eremita contra o sol poente. Estavam indo para o mesmo lugar, bem melhor que fossem juntos e chegassem como visitantes.

- Jiraya-sama! - chamou Ino para sinalizar ao eremita que os esperasse. - Nós resolvemos que vamos com você.

O mais velho se virou com um sorriso. Aquele com certeza era um bom sinal, um sinal de que as mortes sem sentido e as histórias mau contadas iriam acabar de uma vez por todas.

- Eu achei mesmo que você fosse o líder de qualquer grupo em que se encaixasse, Nagato. - disse sorrindo ao ex aluno.

- Lamento sensei, é Ino quem lidera nosso grupo, não eu. - respondeu o ruivo com sinceridade, não havia motivos para esconder esta informação.

- Isso não faz sentido, Ino era até pouco tempo uma kunoichi de Konoha, como pode ser a líder deste grupo? - perguntou o velho em surpresa.

- É engraçado mesmo que uma kunoichi muitas vezes deixada de lado em Konoha tenha ganho o título de líder de uma organização forte como a Akatsuki. Mas sim, a liderança foi passada a mim. - disse a loira de forma séria.

Aquele ainda era um assunto desconfortável para si, e ela não gostou nenhum pouco do ar de surpresa nos olhos do velho eremita. Ela era julgada como fraca na folha, colocada em missões sem real valor para a vila em si. Levava o peso de um famoso nobre clan da vila, ma ainda assim, sempre deixada de lado. A surpresa expressa nos olhos de Jiraya era uma nova prova de como as pessoas natas daquela vila a julgavam como fraca e incapaz.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer Ino. Sei que você defende muito bem a gloria do clan Yamanaka, é uma excelente kunoichi, mas a Akatsuki é muito mais antiga. A fama desde grupo vem desde um tempo em que você estava apenas aprendendo coisas básicas com Tsunade e Sakura.

- Ao seu conhecimento basta apenas a informação de que depois que Ino entrou no nosso grupo, passou a liderá-lo, sensei.

- Ok! Não vamos discutir sobre algo como isso. Fico feliz que seja você e que tomou a decisão de ir até lá conversar com Tsunade, as chances disso terminar bem são muito melhores.

- Vamos logo. - reclamou a loira.

- Não deveríamos correr? O garoto Kyuubi saiu daqui liberando uma quantidade muito grande de chackra da raposa.

- Eu já enviei um sapo à Konoha, apesar de acreditar que Naruto chegue lá antes. Ainda assim, chegaríamos muito mais rápido se nossas pernas fossem maiores.

- Deixem isso comigo. – disse o ruivo se afastando para fazer os selos de uma invocação.

.:.

O rugido da Kyuubi soou alto, havia tumulto no centro da cidade. Os aldeões corriam de um lado a outro sem saber ao certo aonde era seguro ir, os ninjas espalhados pelas ruas orientavam os comerciantes a fechar seus estabelecimentos. A escola fora fechada, nenhuma criança tinha autorização para sair de sua sala de aula enquanto que todos os tutores estavam em seu mais alto nível de concentração, era seu dever proteger a escola e as crianças ali dentro.

A grande lesma se dividiu a mando de Tsunade e estava presente em todos os lugares, garantindo a loira líder da aldeia de que não havia a menção de nenhum ferido. Os ninjas que faziam a segurança da entrada da vila logo anunciaram a presença do demônio antes mesmo deste cruzar os altos portões de madeira, garantindo o adiantamento na resposta de defesa da folha.

Todos conheciam Naruto e não tinham nenhuma intenção de luta contra o loirinho preferido de Tsunade, mas também não podiam deixar os aldeões desprotegidos, e até segunda ordem, estavam apenas na defensiva. Yamato foi solicitado e foi para a frente de batalha o quanto antes, e estava entre os ninjas em frente de batalha pela vila. E como estes, viu o momento exato da chegada de Tsunade no local.

- O que há aqui? – perguntou a loira.

- Naruto perdeu o controle parcialmente, está gritando por Sasuke. – informou um dos ninjas.

- Onde está Jiraya? – questionou, visto que Naruto tinha deixado a vila junto com o eremita.

- Não sabemos nada de Jiraya-sama, tudo o que sabemos é que Naruto voltou a vila desta forma. Nenhum de nós se quer sabia que ele tinha saído.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou Shizune à loira.

- Ou que Jiraya encontrou o que procurava, ou que o que eles encontraram foi muito pior do que ele poderia prever. O que me espanta é Naruto saber que Sasuke estava aqui.

- Será que a Kyuubi o farejou?

- Sasuke está aqui? Por que não entrega o moreno Uchiha para o Naruto? Talvez ele se acalme. – sugeriu o ninja.

- Não! Demoramos tempo demais para capturar Sasuke, tanto tempo que os anos que lhe restam de vida não seriam suficiente para pagar pelos crimes que cometeu enquanto estava solto por aí a fora. Colocar Sasuke e Naruto juntos neste momento significaria em uma nova fuga ao moreno. Onde está Yamato? – Tsunade quis saber.

- Aqui Godaime-sama. – disse o homem que surgiu em sua visão com uma expressão cansada.

- Quanto tempo para restabelecer o controle sobre a raposa?

- É difícil precisar, só posso prendê-lo uma vez e não por muito tempo, então a emboscada deve ser certeira. Tenho que acertá-lo de primeira.

- Certo! Saiam todos daqui. Todos os ninjas irão se afastar para limitar o perímetro, Yamato e eu iremos levar luta até o campo de treinamento leste que fica o mais longe possível da civilização, a função de vocês é manter o perímetro de luta apenas lá até que Yamato-san consiga conter o chackra maligno e faça Naruto voltar ao normal.

- Tsunade-sama, o que devemos fazer com referencia a todos os nossos visitantes? – perguntou Shizune.

- Isto será trabalho seu Shizune. Garanta que o mensageiro estrangeiro não saia da torre da Hokage, encaminhe Sasuke para uma cela de alta rigorosidade na prisão ninja, e não perca contato com Maito. Não acredito que Sakura e Itachi tragam problemas, mas quero ter certeza de que não planejam nada e de que não saiam da mansão Uchiha.

- Hai. – concordou em uma reverencia e sumiu.

- Estas são minhas ordens. – disse a loira a todos em volta, e como Shizune, todos a obedeceram. – Yamato, agora a responsabilidade é nossa, eu confio no seu potencial.

- Algo em mente Hokage-sama?

- Vamos mostrar o caminho do ninho de ovos para a raposa. – galanteou a loira. – Nossa única vantagem sobre Naruto nesta forma é a irracionalidade com que desenrola seus atos. Yamato, temos que ousar da nossa racionalidade para criar esta armadilha.

- Lutar contra pessoas queridas nunca é algo agradável.

- E esta luta em questão irá ser nada fácil.

Sim, terá continuação

Vocês estão na página 17 de um texto de 29 páginas de Word e que ainda não chegou no final da história, era minha intenção postar tudo de uma vez, mas a minha luta contra a Kyuubi ficou realmente ruim demais.. vcs merecem mais de mim. Vou reescrever a luta e posto mais logo em seguida.

Esqueçam as datas de postagem, assim que eu terminar o texto eu posto o restante, não importa se hoje amanhã ou sei lá quando, assim que esta luta estiver reescrita o texto será postado.

Eu estou com mts respostas de reviews atrasadas também e vou dar um jeito nisso assim que possível

Amo vocês ^.~


	46. THE END III

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **46 de 43 o/

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens usados nesta ficção são criação do Kishimoto. A fic é todinha minha

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **30/09/2012

**Comentários: **Sem promessas... vamos lá tentar escrever algo descente..

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_46. THE END III

_Por Kami-chan_

- Maito! – chamou Sakura, fazendo o ANBU virar-se em sua direção, indicando que estava lhe ouvindo. – Pode me dizer quem é você? Faz pouquíssimo tempo que deixei o cargo de proteção à Tsunade, tenho certeza de que você não é desta vila.

Mas o ninja nada lhe respondeu. Sabia muito sobre Haruno Sakura, a menina que era protegida pela Hokage junto com o garoto das nove caldas. Não entendia o que aquela menina queria ao puxar assunto consigo, mas não iria dar trela para uma ninja sob sua custódia.

Crescera na Raiz, e passou toda sua vida protegendo o laboratório secreto de Danzou pelo lado de dentro. Sentira-se um idiota quando encontrou documentos e relatórios sobre si, revelando que não era o protetor daquele local, mas que tinha sido largado ali para ser analisado e estudado. Era como um animal que passava anos andando em círculos em sua cela enorme sem perceber que estava dentro de um zoológico para admiração de curiosos; a espécie rara e em extinção que era o centro máximo das atenções.

Nunca desconfiou do motivo pelo qual nunca vira nada de valor dentro daquele local para ser protegido, mas devia ter desconfiado pela quantidade muito grande de vezes que aquele lugar super secreto era invadido, lhe forçando a lutar contra os múltiplos invasores sozinho, e no fim, por mais raivosos que os invasores fossem, nenhum deles demonstrava interesse em roubar algo de dentro daquele local. Levou muitos anos para que ele percebesse que na verdade, parecia que os invasores entravam ali justamente procurando por si.

Maito não era um animal em uma jaula para exposição. Era uma arma de destruição em massa que era constantemente testada e aperfeiçoada, os ninjas da Raiz de Danzou eram constantemente testados, mas missões realmente especiais eram apenas para aqueles que mostravam seu valor saindo vivos do covil de Maito. Outros eram simplesmente largados lá por castigo.

Fazia cinco anos que ele havia descoberto uma sala oculta por acaso, um adversário o fez quebrar uma parede e esta se mostrou oca, dando acesso a uma sala de arquivos aculta. Ali encontrou relatórios em vídeo sobre si e arquivos seus e de muitos outros ninjas; incluindo aqueles dois a sua frente.

Haruno Sakura possuía inteligência e destreza invejáveis, além de um controle de chakra nunca antes visto, Danzou tinha certeza de que qualquer coisa que fosse ensinada a ela, seria aprendida com rapidez e perfeição. Mas estava classificada como "descartada" pela raiz pelo motivo de que possuía uma quantidade muito pequena de chakra, além de ser tolamente sentimental. Uchiha Itachi estava em um patamar diferente, o registro dele era mais além. Ele foi estudado, treinado e trazido para aquele grupo, mas de alguma forma, Danzou o temia.

No arquivo havia relatos sobre a pouca idade que o menino tinha quando dominou o doujutsu de seu clan, tão rápido quanto, se destacou no mundo shinobi a ponto de ser incluso na ANBU em um tempo que não havia distinção da raiz dentro deste grupo. Havia um arquivo muito pequeno relatando o acordo entre o prodígio Uchiha e Danzou, Itachi soube usar o medo que o mais velho tinha em si para selar um acordo depois de fazer o que era melhor para Konoha e partir.

Medo. Danzou gostava de se livrar e ao mesmo tempo ter algum controle sobre aqueles que temia. E finalmente com o tempo Maito descobriu que era temido também, descobriu a forma como os constantes invasores entravam e saiu de sua cela pela primeira vez.

Conhecia um nome para odiar, mas não um rosto. E quando conheceu Danzou se viu incapaz de tentar algo contra um idoso tão frágil. Então aceitou quando o mais velho disse que o treinava de uma forma diferente sim, pois era único e o queria ao seu lado, para defendê-lo. Pareceu tão fácil convencer-se de que a pessoa que guardasse a vida daquele homem realmente devesse ter habilidades perfeitas que Maito aceitou assumir este cargo, sem perceber mais uma vez, que estava sendo manipulado.

Dois anos nesta ilusão para um dia ver Danzou ser lavado sem poder fazer nada, pois aquela era a Hokage em pessoa, não iria lutar contra a autoridade máxima da vila. Viu o olhar de decepção de seu mestre, mas agradeceu por ouvir seus instintos quando Danzou foi preso e colocado sob constantes jutsus de leitura de memória. A Hokage procurava coisas sobre Uchiha Itachi e o dia em que ele matou todos de seu clan, mas sem saber ao certo onde encontrar isso, todas as memórias de Danzou foram expostas, incluindo as sobre si.

Era desprezado pelo homem que protegia, Maito ouviu Danzou falar para outro ninja que precisava o manter cego para a verdade, caso contrario o menino poderia se revoltar contra eles, gerando um conflito desastroso para a raiz. Era temido afinal. Após toda a sessão, Maito mostrou a Tsunade os arquivos que um dia descobriu e no final ganhou a simpatia da loira, que não o vai como nada mais do que um menino. Como gratidão, Maito só sabia fazer uma coisa, e daquele dia em diante passou a fazer a segurança pessoal da Hokage.

Por isso a Haruno não o conhecia, só fora libertado depois que Tsunade fizera um acordo com o traidor Sasuke. E sabia que aquele acordo desesperado feito pelo Uchiha mais novo só foi necessário por causa daqueles dois, que ainda estavam sentados quase grudados um ao outro no chão sujo de uma casa a muito abandonada. Ainda assim, não iria dar trela para os seus prisioneiros, mesmo que eles estivessem indiretamente ligados a sua liberdade.

- Maito, você viu a Kyuubi? – continuou a rosada. – A única pessoa atualmente capaz de conter o chackra de Naruto é o capitão Yamato e todas as vezes que ele conseguiu fazer isso teve a ajuda de Kakashi-sensei ou minha, principalmente agora que eu também posso contr...

- Não perca tempo, não vou deixar nenhum dos dois sair. – cortou o mascarado.

- Nós não queremos uma guerra com esta vila! Você pode não acreditar, mas este é um lugar realmente muito querido por nós dois, eu só quero ajudar. Eu posso ajudar! – tentou mais uma vez sem conseguir nenhuma alteração na consciência do até então desconhecido, Maito.

.:.

- Você pode me ouvir? – Perguntou a azulada ao corpo desacordado. – Eu escuto Ino conversando com você o tempo todo, Sakura disse para ela que você pode ouvir. Não sei se ela disse para deixar a loira mais calma, ou se é verdade, mas não é um bom momento para você piorar.

- Falando sozinha? – Perguntou o tubarão ao entrar no quarto.

- Ahh, Ino sempre conversa com ele. Se realmente for capaz de ouvir, não quero que ele piore por ela não estar aqui.

- Faz sentido! Acho que Kakuso e Hidan vão demorar? Não é por nada, mas não é bom eu e você ficarmos sozinhos com Deidara, a única coisa que eu sei, caso ele piore, é que eu não sei fazer nada. – disse fazendo Konan rir de forma suave.

- Não vai acontecer nada. Ficar estável é a missão dele neste momento, não me lembro de Deidara falhar em alguma missão. – disse confiante.

- Konan, eu vou comer. Entrei aqui para ver o que quer que eu traga, se tem alguma restrição por causa do bebe.

- O que você trouxer está ótimo Kisame-san.

- Certo. Eu não vou nem sair do hospital, qualquer coisa é só chamar. – disse saindo novamente após receber um aceno da azulada.

Konan logo voltou-se mais uma vez para o loiro, retomando o monologo que explicava ao loiro a importância de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Apresentou sua filha a ele e pediu para que acordasse logo, antes que o coração de Ino se tornasse mais frio do que estava ultimamente, neste momento fechou os olhos para pedir mudamente que as ações de Sasuke parassem de os atingir daquela forma, ou Ino seria a próxima mente doente da história.

Evitava comentar, mas era claro de se ver a forma como a loira tinha acordado diferente de seu coma, quase como se fosse outra pessoa. Fria e altamente irônica, com um ódio tão grande por Sasuke que quase parecia o mesmo em relação ao irmão.

Com estes pensamentos em mente acabou por adormecer na poltrona ao lado da cama de Deidara, com a filha no berço ao seu lado. Kisame chegou pouco tempo depois de Konan ter dormido, mas não quis a acordar. O mesmo se sentou em outra cadeira que tinha no quarto e ficou de guarda, em sua opinião, Itachi e Sakura estavam atrasados, e pensando nos vários pontos desta guerra, viu a noite ficar alta e cair aos pés de um novo dia, raiado aos sons castos de bem-te-vis ao longe. Nenhum sinal de Itachi, nenhum sinal de Kakuso, nenhum sinal de Pain e Ino.

Longe dos pensamentos do azulado, o sol se impunha com pressa. Uma luta entre a Godaime de Konoha e o garoto Kyuubi tinha avançando toda a noite, sendo consumida pela madrugada e agora, regida pelo grande astro rei que ressurgia por trás das altas montanhas. Lutar contra quem se ama sem a intenção de machucar esta pessoa é difícil demais, e Tsunade via nos pulmões quase vazios de ar que isso estava longe de ser conseguido com sucesso.

Naruto não parava, com todo o esforço que tiveram durante a noite, tudo o que conseguiram foi manter o garoto no mesmo território, longe da aldeia e dos aldeões. O capitão Yamato estava quase em nível de exaustão, as armadilhas para criar a jaula capaz de prender o demônio consumiam muito de si. O moreno não acreditava que não tinham conseguido prender a Kyuubi com êxito durante toda uma noite.

O suor escorria grosso pela tez do capitão, que procurava pela Godaime pelo campo de treinamento, do outro lado do campo a loira tinha um braço apoiado em uma árvore, mesmo a distância era possível perceber o peito subindo e descendo de forma pesada, apressada em repor algum ar. Se aquele não fosse Naruto ambos lutariam sem nenhum cuidado, mas parar aquilo sem causar nenhum dano ao loiro estava se mostrando claramente impossível.

Yamato correu para atravessar o campo e ficar próximo de sua líder. Diria a ela que não haveria forma de fazer Naruto voltar ao normal sem que lhe ferissem, tentaria dizer que qualquer ferimento não letal os ajudaria e não traria grandes riscos para Naruto.

- Como Kakashi conseguia o fazer parar? – a loira perguntou antes que o outro pudesse se pronunciar.

- Com sorte eu acho! Tsunade-sama, eu realmente estou no meu limite, se a nossa próxima tentativa não der certo, não serei mais capaz de ajudar. Acho que devemos ser mais precisos desta vez, mesmo que isto cause algum dano ao Naruto. – disse em bom tom, mas o final de sua frase foi abafado pelo rugido da Kyuubi e algo mais.

A representação de um demônio gigante, fora isso o que tinha chamado a atenção da Kyuubi. Um demônio feio e de pernas longas, que trazia sobre seus ombros rechonchudos Jiraya, Ino e mais alguém. Yamato e Tsunade viram a invocação se defender de um ataque da kyuubi com um escudo, se colocando como uma muralha impenetrável contra o demônio. Cinco corpos ficaram dispostos nos ombros do demônio enquanto os shinobis desceram para alcançar Tsunade.

- Jiraya, o que houve? Era para ele estar com você! – disse a loira.

- Naruto perdeu o controle ao ouvir coisas sobre Sasuke. Eu contei a história do Itachi para ele e ele disse que precisava encontrar Sasuke e pará-lo, Naruto acha que se Sasuke ouvir a história completa não vai mais querer vingança.

- Era mesmo uma possibilidade que Sasuke estivesse em Konoha neste momento, não me espanta a Kyuubi te-lo farejado aqui. – disse Ino com segurança, fazendo Tsunade olhar para si com estranheza, ela falava como se nunca tivesse pertencido aquele lugar, ou sido tão próxima da Godaime.

- Se Sasuke está aqui mesmo você deve liberar ninjas para encontrá-lo Tsunade, ele seqüestrou Sakura e pretende matá-la. – disse Jiraya.

- Estranho é Itachi não estar aqui, ele já deveria ter encontrado Sakura e acabado com Sasuke. – disse Pain.

- Quem é você? – perguntou a loira para o ruivo, seu rosto lhe parecia familiar, mas realmente não se lembrava de onde. – Jiraya, não vou questionar seus motivos para ter trazido dois Akatsukis para dentro de nossa vila nesta situação, mas está falando como se tivesse algum plano com eles. E Ino... não reconheço você!

- Eles vieram porque entendem que quem causou essa confusão toda de guerra foi apenas Sasuke, mas é claro que vamos falar disso depois de garantir que Naruto não vai acabar devastando a cidade mais rapidamente do que uma guerra. – disse Jiraya.

- Estamos a noite inteira tentando. Não quero feri-lo, mas fazer isso desta forma é realmente impossível. – disse a loira.

- Ainda bem que temos um especialista em bijus aqui. Você consegue dar um jeito nisso, não consegue Nagato? – perguntou Ino.

- Sem feri-lo? Não. Sem matá-lo quem sabe, mas sem ferir não há como. – disse o ruivo. – Se querem mesmo parar o demônio sem ferir o garoto, encontrem Sasuke, ele está fazendo refém a única pessoa viva que pode fazer isso! Até lá, eu posso entreter a Kyuubi, mas não garanto o estado físico do garoto.

- Não! Sasuke foi preso ontem a noite, Sakura e Itachi ficaram selados na mansão Uchiha onde Sasuke fazia Sakura prisioneira. Por que acha que ela pode controlá-lo? – questionou a loira.

- Não somos aliados, neste momento tudo o que sei é que hoje não somos inimigos. Não finja que não sabe que os dois apenas ficaram onde você pediu por conta desta guerra indefinida Tsunade, sabe que selar um espaço físico não é suficiente para manter aqueles dois presos. – disse Ino com toda a sua postura de liderança.

- Não fale assim comigo Ino, até bem pouco tempo você corria por dentro da minha torre junto com Sakura como se fossem donas daquele local. – ralhou Tsunade como uma mãe ralha um comportamento mal educado da filha. – Eu vi os olhos dela Ino, por que Sakura pode segurar este demônio? – perguntou mais uma vez enquanto indicava a kyuubi que ainda tentava ultrapassar a barreira pela invocação de Nagato.

- Se você viu, Nagato já lhe deu dicas demais. – crispou em birra.

- Deixem a discussão para a reunião que vieram ter. – Jiraya disse para as duas, mas logo se voltou apenas para a Godaime e disse em um tom que apenas a loira pudesse ouvir. – Deixe Sakura vir, será a prova de que Madara estava mesmo na Akatsuki e se morreu no dia em que Sakura lançou um Amatersu em Sasuke...as chances daquele homem que Sasuke trouxe para você ser Uchiha Madara são realmente muito grandes.

Tsunade fechou os olhos por dois segundos para pensar, não tinha o que ser feito. Konoha estava pisando em ovos tal como a Akatsuki, ambos sabiam que a guerra estava dependendo do acordo de duas rivais. Não se apaga uma vida inteira de conflitos em uma noite apenas, ainda mais quando seu inimigo tira de você até mesmo os ninjas que você mais ama. Diplomacia era mais difícil de se manter do que a guerra, Tsunade só podia crer neste momento que a Akatsuki estava ali por vontade própria; a diplomacia ditava que não se atacassem. É patético, mas no momento tudo o que podiam era ter fé, que o oponente se manteria no acordo.

- Temos um acordo de que a Kyuubi não será capturada, nem Konoha vitima de ataques? – Tsunade disse automaticamente estendendo sua mão na direção do ruivo, mas para a total surpresa, o mesmo nem se moveu para se aproximar da Godaime. Ino foi quem se moveu para apertar a mão da Hokage.

- Temos um acordo. Acredite, queremos apenas esclarecer toda esta confusão e voltarmos para nossa vila, bem longe de Konoha. – disse a loira.

- Mande um recado a Maito. – disse Tsunade a pequena lesma que estivera a noite inteira sobre seu ombro direito, virando o rosto para que Ino não visse o franzir em seu cenho; com certeza tinha muita coisa para ser posta em pratos limpos ali.

- Urg.. – grunhiu Pain ao mesmo tempo em que um alto rugido foi ouvido muito perto de todos.

Um dos corpos havia tombado do ombro do demônio invocado, enquanto o mesmo se encolhia dentro de um escudo para se defender de ataques seguidos da raposa demônio. Sem dar muita atenção aos outros, estendeu um braço com firmeza, liberando de dentro de suas vestes uma de suas típicas lanças.

- Bom, ainda temos algum tempo até os dois chegarem. – disse já dando as costas.

- Yamato, siga com ele. Se tiver uma chance capture-o. – disse Jiraya. – Eu vou pelo lado oposto a invocação de Nagato. – Concluiu picando uma pequena ponta do dedo para invocar o grande sapo, a Kyuubi era forte, mas era apenas uma.

- Ino, tem Konohas cercando o perímetro para que a luta não chegue a aldeia. – informou Nagato já de longe.

- Eu conheço um atalho da mansão Uchiha até aqui. – disse com firmeza, vou conduzir Sakura e Itachi até aqui o quanto antes. – Informou se afastando do campo de batalha.

Fora para isso que Nagato tinha lhe avisado dos ninjas ao redor do perímetro da batalha, tinha que ficar em um meio espaço entre eles e o foco da luta. Não precisou olhar para trás para saber que o corpo que havia caído de cima do ombro da invocação de Nagato estava agora lhe seguindo, e após encontrar um lugar seguro, começou a buscar o que precisava.

Não seria difícil em um raiar de dia quente em Konoha, a folha era vasta em pássaros nativos da região. Tinha tanta certeza de que logo encontraria o que precisava que a busca fora feita já por trás do selo arqueado de seus dedos.

- Nimpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu

Uma breve olhada para trás viu seu próprio corpo observado com atenção por um dos corpos de Nagato. Tinha feito aquele caminho muitas vezes quando era uma menina boba, observava de longe o time sete treinar e depois seguia Sasuke até a mansão no complexo Uchiha. Era extremamente tolo pensar hoje que achava que tinha alguma vantagem sobre Sakura ao velar a estadia solitária do menino em seu lar vazio, mesmo que fosse de longe. Aquilo era tão patético.

Avistou ao longe o trio ainda pequeno em sua visão devido a sua altitude, Sakura e Itachi eram reconhecíveis em qualquer lugar e junto a eles um ANBU, medindo seus passos de perto, os guiando para a estrada de volta para a vila. Era isso que queria evitar, demorariam mais se usassem o caminho tradicional e piou alto em uma tentativa de chamar atenção.

Itachi parou e Sakura fez o mesmo em reflexo, ambos olharam o gavião de peito marrom que se aproximava do tri ode forma rápida e barulhenta. Entretanto, antes que a ave pudesse chegar perto o suficiente para bater suas asas próximo o suficiente para os Akatsukis entenderem que era Ino ali, as mãos de Maito de uniram em um selo, separando-se uma da outra com os dedos indicador e polegar formando cada um algo como um "L" invertido ao a sua frente, que ao se afastarem, criaram um escudo translúcido de diamantes no qual o gavião bateu com força e caiu tonto no chão.

- Cara o que diabos é você, um shinobi ou uma mistura de feiticeiro samurai? – disse a rosada passando a frente do mascarado e se ajoelhando no chão para pegar o pesado falcão no colo. – Ino, você ainda está ai? – perguntou sacudindo a animal.

A ave logo acordou assustada, batendo as asas de forma violenta para se livrar das mãos de Sakura, logo lançando um pio mal humorado na direção do mascarado. Sem dar mais atenção ao trio, voltou a voar pelo mesmo caminho que tinha vindo, em um plano baixo para que fosse seguido.

- Aonde vão? – questionou Maito, visto que estavam se afastando da trilha certa.

- Pelo visto há um atalho! – Disse Sakura.

- Pretendem seguir uma ave doida?

- Oh não deixe ela lhe ouvir chamar de doida, principalmente depois de te-la feito cair daquela forma. – disse Itachi. - Não me lembro de atalhos, os Uchihas tinham rotas de fuga, mas eram ligadas a selos.

- É bizarro ver que Ino sabe um atalho para sua casa que você desconhece.

- Eu saí de casa cedo, lembra?

- Ino? A Akatsuki tem um mascote? – perguntou Maito olhando o falcão com atenção, fazendo os dois ao seu lado rirem.

Seguiram o falcão por tempo e distância indeterminada, mas algo realmente mais eficaz do que se tivessem ido pelo cainho tradicional que todos conheciam. Então a ave que voava baixo pareceu voar de forma confusa antes de atingir mais altura e voar para longe de seus olhos, depois disso não demoraram a ver Ino sentada no chão fofo, protegida pela sombra da copa de uma grande árvore e atrás de um dos corpos de Nagato.

Mesmo que não tivessem avistado a loira, era fácil perceber que tinham chegado ao local certo. A luta entre duas invocações e a Kyuubi era uma bagunça realmente fácil de localizar, principalmente pelo barulho.

- Qual o plano? – Maito perguntou a nenhum dos dois em especial.

- Acha mesmo que pode fazer isso? – Questionou o moreno à rosada.

- Com certeza! Sasuke foi uma boa amostra, no genjutsu apliquei memórias _dele _no seu irmão.

- Espero que seja a mesma coisa com a Kyuubi ou não estaremos em uma boa posição.

- Dele quem? – quis saber Maito, tentando absorver o máximo de informação.

- O verdadeiro dono destes olhos. – disse em resposta, dando as costas ao menino que pode ver apenas de relance o rubro que provavelmente cobria os dois olhos de Sakura.

Sakura se adiantou a frente dos doutros dois para chegar o quanto antes no campo de batalha de forma a não ver vista e assim, poder se incluir na luta de forma favorável. Mas foi surpreendida pela mão de Itachi em se ombro.

- Ela não vai deixar você simplesmente se aproximar. – disse o moreno. – A kyuubi odeia os Uchihas, principalmente pela facilidade que alguns tem em controlá-la.

- Sejamos sorrateiros então. – disse procurando o namorado com o canto dos olhos, sabendo que ele entenderia todas as palavras não ditas.

Estavam todos diante de seus olhos, a invocação de Jiraya e Pain tentavam cercar a Kyuubi, enquanto Tsunade acertava o solo com o calcanhar com força, fazendo tudo ao seu redor tremer, na tentativa de fazer com a Kyuubi tonteasse enquanto Nagato tentava arremessar uma de suas lanças de modo que acertasse o outro de raspão, o suficiente pra chamar sua atenção até que Yamato pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

O soco de Tsunade realmente fez Kyuubi se desequilibrar, mas com alto rugido, a energia da raposa conseguiu desfragmentar a arma de Nagato. E durante o desequilíbrio, para se manter em pé, a raposa lançou uma de suas patas para trás quase acertando Yamato que deve que dar vários passos para trás para não ser pisado.

Em fúria, a resposta que veio em seguida, foi a liberação intensa de energia liberada pela raposa que se viu cercada não somente pelas invocações, mas também pelos humanos. Nagato atraiu o corpo de Yamato com um jutsu e iria fazer o mesmo com Tsunade, mas o golpe ia atingir a loira muito antes que pudesse reutilizar seu jutsu. Mas antes que pudesse atingir a loira, toda a energia foi absorvida por uma espécie de prisma que abrigou Tsunade como um como um casulo, do lado de fora, tudo o que era visto era o efeito fascinante do prisma sobre a energia.

- Eu perdi a minha melhor médica, mas com certeza ganhei um físico fascinante! – disse Tsunade dentro do jutsu, às costas de Maito.

- Arigato, Tsunade-sama. – respondeu oferecendo uma mão a loira enquanto outra tratava de abrir um rolo de pergaminho sobre seus pés e que os tiraria dali em segurança.

A alta energia do golpe da Kyuubi fez com que o efeito das luzes difusas do prisma atingisse grandes amplitudes, causando uma distração até mesmo para a raposa. Ao que o demônio invocado por Nagato resgatou seu invocador e Yamato, e Tsunade e Maito já estavam fora do prisma o mesmo se quebrou em uma explosão premeditada, e por trás desta uma chuva de pingos grossos de shurikens que apenas irritou a raposa. Mas o objetivo era este mesmo, para atrair a raposa para o seu opoente distração; Itachi.* Do outro lado, Sakura apareceu ao lado de Nagato, sobre o ombro do demônio.

- Ohayo! – Saudou a garota. – Nagato, eu preciso chegar perto dela, mas depois disso deixe as coisas com Itachi.

- Sei, Uchiha e eu seu jeito egoísta de salvar o mundo. – respondeu fazendo Sakura rir.

- É sério, Maito falou algo sobre não machucar o Naruto fazer parte de um acordo. Itachi vai usar o Suzano para segurar as coisa aqui, enquanto eu seguro lá dentro. – explicou.

- Você precisa chegar o quanto perto? – perguntou.

- Faz um strike. – brincou se afastando dos dois.

- Mais alguma ordem senhora Itachi? – respondeu no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

- Sim, eu quero a versão com emoção! – disse?

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, e o que teve como resposta foi a rosada alongado os braços e dedos em frente ao corpo, tomando isto como um sim, o ruivo arremessou um de seus receptores que penetrou a palma da mão da rosada. – Para não perdermos o contato, Ino vai ficar perguntando de cinco em cinco minutos se você demorar. – Dito isso a rosada riu e fechou a mão ferida para aliviar a dor, logo em seguida viu o ruivo se movimentar e se preparou para o que viria. – Shinra Tensei.

E ao comando do ruivo a rosada foi levada como se fosse uma pequena pedra arremessada pela superfície plana de um lago.

.:.

Estava tudo escuro, a água tocava a altura de seus tornozelos, mas era como se ela nem a sentisse. O local tinha iluminação própria, não era possível descrever de onde a luz vinha, mas era uma iluminação fraca e ao mesmo tempo, suficiente. Não era um lugar estranho, e apesar de sempre ter imaginado como aquele lugar seria, Sakura achou que era apropriado para uma jaula.

O local era imenso, e ao mesmo tempo parecia se focar somente ali. Era evidente que ali era o centro de tudo, ali atrás daquelas grades grossas de dois portões fechados e unidos por um selo. A tarja deste se movendo como se ali dentro passasse uma leve brisa, tudo devido a energia daquele prisioneiro especial. Era impressionante estar ali.

Em pé, logo mais adiante o loiro estava de frente para uma passagem para algum outro lugar, os olhos desfocados e o corpo estático. Sua presença se quer foi percebido por ele. A rosada andou mais alguns passos, tinha que passar pela jaula da raposa para chegar até Naruto, e mesmo sabendo que ela estava presa lá dentro, a energia daquele fazia seu corpo se arrepiar por receio. Não tinha vontade de passar por ali e ficar de costas para aquele cela.

Então de frente para a mesma, se aproximou para visualizar a fera. Seu tamanho não era novidade, seu formato não era novidade, ainda assim a forma como aquele ser olhava em sua direção com desprezo...aquele olhar assassino sim prendeu a atenção da rosada. Era evidente que ela a mataria com aquele olhar se pudesse, e como não podia, seus olhos deixavam claro a forma como queria poder alcançá-la apenas para retalhá-la com suas garras.

- Você sabe que eu sou? – perguntou, sem deixar sua voz falhar. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer o animal lhe dar as costas de forma esnobe, sem lhe responder. – Eu estou falando com você, raposa. – Prosseguiu em um tom mais forte.

- Você é garota deles. – disse em deboche. – Não sei como conseguiu entrar aqui, mas pode usar o mesmo meio para dar o fora. – rugiu.

- Você acha que blefa, raposa? Você sabe como eu entrei aqui, tenho certeza que você reconheceu este chackra no momento em que entrei aqui.

- O Sharingan é uma fantasia bonita que todos querem usar, aconselho você a tirá-la antes que comece a acreditar que é uma Uchiha. – debochou.

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, não sou uma Uchiha. Apenas estou levando as habilidades de um deles adiante. Você conheceu Uchiha Madara, não conheceu? Pelo menos ele me mostrou umas coisas bastante interessantes sobre você. – ela disse e logo ouviu uma risada sarcástica da raposa ecoar alto pelo ambiente cavernoso.

- Você é uma criança que ganhou o kit "monte seu próprio vulcão" de presente e agora acha que é o Monte Fuji. – continuou sendo sarcástica.

- Solte ele! – Sakura mandou em um tom forte.

- Estou segurando alguma coisa por acaso?

- Obedeça! Sabe que não adianta blefar, sabe que eu posso controlar você e eu sei que você não gosta de perder o controle.

- Você já adquiriu a prepotência _deles. _– reclamou antes de ir para o fundo de sua cela e se aninhar contra si mesma.

- Sakura-chan? – ouviu a voz familiar soar de forma fraca.

- Naruto! – respondeu deixando que o ar de seus pulmões saíssem por completo em alívio.

- O que você... como entrou aqui? Estes olhos... – tentou falar interrompendo seu próprio raciocínio enquanto tentava se sintonizar. – O que foi que eu...

- Shh – pediu a rosada percebendo o olhar assustado do garoto. – Está tudo bem, ninguém se machucou. – respondeu a pergunta que não deixou o garoto fazer.

- Eu só me lembro de ter encontrado uns caras em um hospital, a Ino estava lá e o ero-sannin e aqueles caras começaram a falar coisas sobre o Sasuke e o irmão dele... e

- Eu sinto muito Naruto!

- Por que?

- Por ter simplesmente fugido, não poderia dizer adeus a você, você nunca me deixaria ir. E eu precisava mesmo ir, nem eu mesma sabia ao certo o motivo até ser realmente feliz em outro lugar. Sinto muito também por não ter feito nada ao perceber que Sasuke simplesmente não é aquela pessoa que eu e você temos na memória.

- Isso não é verdade, ele só...

- Saber que a família dele foi morta pelo bem desta vila não o faria mudar Naruto, Sasuke escolheu o caminho dele. Eu sei o quanto ele é importante para você.

- Vocês dois são! E os dois simplesmente me abandonaram.

- Eu não abandonei você. O sentimento de amizade entre as pessoas não diminui na medida em que os quilômetros aumentam. É só que, aquele é o lugar certo para mim.

- Com os caras que querem me matar por causa dela? – disse apontando para a raposa calada em sua cela.

- Isso foi no passado. Eles não querem e nem vão fazer isso.

- Naruto, Sasuke quase me matou duas vezes, quase matou Ino duas vezes, matou Hinata e estava manipulando uma guerra entra Akatsuki e Konoha. Eu não duvido que um dia há muito tempo atrás se ele tivesse escutado uma versão diferente da história ele teria chance de mudar, mas esta chance não existe mais.

- Onde ele está agora?

- Tsunade está cuidando dele, não sou mais desta vila para saber os detalhes.

- Não tem como você não ser mais desta vila Sakura-chan, esta é a sua casa...

- Naruto, por favor. Mesmo que você não entenda neste momento, aceite o fato de que eu e Ino estamos realmente muito felizes. Eu vou voltar agora, sei que você se recupera rápido, mas perder o controle da kyuubi nunca foi boom para você, provavelmente quando você acordar no hospital nós já termos terminado nossa conversa com Tsunade e esta guerra terá acabado.

- Não Sakura, espera...

- Você vai ser sempre bem vindo, Naruto. Espero poder voltar a esta vila um dia novamente também. – e com um sorriso, desapareceu.

.:.

- Bom, eu acho que isso explica muita coisa. – disse Ino quando o espião que estava sob o abrigo de Konoha terminou de contar toda a história que tinha contado dias antes a Tsunade, para o grande grupo completo.

- Eu sei que não basta simplesmente esquecer o ataque a antiga sede de vocês, mas o líder de minha vila está realmente arrependido. Após a influencia de Sasuke passar ele percebeu o que estava fazendo, não queremos desavenças com a Akatsuki.

- Diante da real situação, acho que a atitude da vila não será esquecida. Mas se não tentarem entrar no nosso caminho novamente, também não iremos interferir no de vocês.

- Vou passar esta informação ao nosso líder com certeza. – disse em uma reverencia.

- Você está dispensado desta reunião, mensageiro e livre para voltar a sua casa. – disse a Hokage.

- Hai! – respondeu, e depois de uma reverencia, se foi.

- Entretanto a nossa reunião ainda não pode ser considerada acabada. – disse a Hokage para os demais visitantes.

- Difícil é saber por onde começar. – disse a loira da folha.

- Que tal do começo, Ino, Sakura, por que vocês duas simplesmente fugiram daqui? – questionou Jiraya.

- Não houve nenhum motivo em especial, e ao mesmo tempo... tudo era motivo. – disse Ino. – Não somos mais as meninas que você abrigou, Tsunade-sama, o tempo pode não parecer passar no seu rosto, mas ele passou. Não somos mais adolescentes, somos duas kunoichis adultas e no limite de nossas habilidades. Todos nós, todos os ninjas de todos os times da nossa turma de crianças, cada um com sua carreira brilhante aqui, Sakura e eu não estávamos fora deste grupo, mas o que aqui era o limite para nós ainda não era o limite do que queríamos para nossa vida.

- Não foi a vila e nem nada que pudesse nos fazer querer ir contra a folha, simplesmente já tínhamos absorvido todo o conhecimento que este lugar podia nos dar, e no fim, tudo aquilo ainda não era o suficiente. Faltava algo. Não fomos embora por causa da vila, apenas por aqui não era mais um lar completo para nós.

- A Akatsuki é? – Tsunade perguntou, incapaz de conter o ar que ia além da surpresa e tocava os limites do desdém.

- Nós não saímos daqui para ir para a Akatsuki. – rebateu Ino.

- Foi por acaso que nossos caminhos se cruzaram, e quando aconteceu, descobrimos que eles não eram aquilo que esperávamos que eles fossem. E então houve a possibilidade de Ino e eu recebermos um treinamento diferente, de aprendermos coisas novas e realmente desafiantes.

- Nós sabíamos desde o dia em que as aceitamos entre nós que Konoha nos culparia automaticamente pelo sumiço delas, principalmente se elas fossem vistas andando por aí com nosso uniforme. – disse Pain.

- Por isso simularam a morte delas? – perguntou Jiraya?

- Nós não queríamos que pensassem que tínhamos sido seqüestradas ou algo do tipo. Ao mesmo tempo queríamos que seus ninjas parassem de nos procurar. Foi um erro. – disse Sakura.

- Depois da explosão em nossa sede, tudo ficou muito pior. Encontramos Sasuke, ele quase nos matou, um dos nossos morreu, Sakura recebeu o Sharingan e isso quase a matou, ficamos perdidas e quase mortas e quando pudemos perceber estamos sendo atacados por Konoha todos os dias. Era uma guerra. – disse Ino. – Mas este assunto já foi resolvido afinal.

- E o que querem? Uma aliança com Konoha por terem três de nós? – perguntou a loira mais velha.

- A única vila com quem a Akatsuki tem uma aliança é com Amegakure, que é liderada por Nagato. – disse apontando o ruivo. – A única coisa que posso garantir é que não queremos prejudicar esta vila, mas não queremos ter alianças com mais ninguém. É claro que, se Konoha nos prejudicar, nós iremos retrucar.

- Então quer dizer que a guerra foi evitada desta vez, mas se tivermos objetivos opostos que se cruzam voltaremos a ser inimigos?

- É! Esta organização é inimiga desta vila, nossos objetivos finais sempre serão opostos. Mas eu admiro e respeito você Tsunade-sama, o que eu quero dizer é que hoje estamos todos aqui bem, mas quando outro Hokage vir, eu não quero ter meus ninjas presos a esta vila por um acordo feito agora.

- É apenas questão de respeito por você e pelos ninjas da folha que estão entre nós. Amegakure apoiara todas as decisões da Akatsuki, e nós também não queremos estar ligados a esta vila. Serão respeitados em nossa aldeia, até que dêem motivo para perderem esta cortesia. – Completou Pain.

- Sakura.. – chamou, olhando para a rosada que amava como se fosse sua própria filha.

- Desculpe Tsunade-sama. – disse tomando os dedos de Itachi entre os seus. – Nós amamos esta vila, mas iremos para onde a líder de nosso grupo ordenar.

- Não há como competir com um coração apaixonado. – disse por fim, admirando através daquelas mãos unidas várias lembranças. – Penso que não há mais o que tentar remediar quanto a isto, entretanto, Sakura tem uma morte em sua conta.

- Não estava em minhas mãos Tsunade-sama, Kakashi estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Aconteceria com qualquer sharingan que entrasse em contato com o meu naquele momento.

- Sakura estava inconsciente, o mecanismo era para protegê-la contra Sasuke. Ninguém nunca imaginou que Kakashi iria encontrá-las, você não pode culpá-la por isso! - disse Itachi.

- É impossível não culpar ninguém por esta morte. – reclamou a loira.

- Você fala como se não soubesse o quanto eu mesma me culpo por isso, o quanto me culpei quando acordei e fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu. – disse a rosada.

- Não sei mesmo se você se culpa por alguma coisa, sinceramente eu não acredito mais em você completamente, Sakura. – disse a loira.

- Mas a punição dela não irá trazer nenhuma pessoa amada de volta Tsunade. – Jiraya disse baixo, com a mão no ombro da loira.

- Alguém tem que pagar por estas perdas, por esta em especial. – respondeu no mesmo volume, apenas para o amigo de infância ouvir.

- E alguém irá pagar, mas a pessoa certa. Que já está presa sob nossa jurisdição graças a ela também. A morte de Kakashi pode ter vindo pelos olhos dela, mas o verdadeiro culpado por isso já foi preso e, não se iluda, foi graças aos olhos dela também. Não se esqueça de Naruto e a situação que foi contida por Sakura e Itachi há pouco tempo atrás.

Ao termino das palavras de Jiraya a loira soltou todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões, com certeza iria ter muita raiva contida para descarregar em Sasuke. No momento tinha que ser ágil, saber que Sakura não era capaz de evitar o que fez com Kakashi não diminuía sua dor, mas Jiraya estava certo.

- Itachi, Konoha descobriu que possui uma dívida grande com você, em consideração a isso vou ouvir seu argumento. Mas quero que todos saibam que qualquer evento futuro não será relevado desta forma, Itachi, Ino e Sakura a partir do momento em que deixarem os portões desta vila, não serão mais bem-vindos aqui. E em qualquer outro impasse entre Konoha e Akatsuki, vocês serão tratados e julgados como qualquer outro inimigo.

- Não precisa dizer isso! Eu sou a líder deste grupo, qualquer impasse que exista entre nós e Konoha será ordenado por mim, e nem eu e nem ninguém virá aqui rastejando por compreensão, principalmente porque nós não somos como "qualquer outro inimigo". – disse a loira entre dentes, não estava gostando de estar ali, Tsunade pareceu não crer em seu potencial de líder em nenhum instante daquele encontro.

Os olhos de Tsunade quase rasgaram, não estava reconhecendo Ino. A mulher em sua frente não tinha nada de toda a doçura da menina que um dia chorou por não ter sido capaz de curar o ferimento letal de uma carpa durante um exercício de treinamento. Iria responder àquele comentário mal educado da ex pupila, mas sentiu novamente a presença de Jiraya às suas costas, mandando um sinal claro para ir com calma.

- Bom, acho que isso encerra a nossa sessão! – disse o eremita, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ahh mas não encerra mesmo! – disse a Ino puxando a poltrona em que se sentava mais para perto da mesa, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e olhando fixamente para os velhos sábios. – Ainda nem começamos a falar sobre o que será feito com Sasuke.

- Ele é de Konoha, logo é um assunto inteiramente nosso. – rebateu Tasunade.

- Ele é o caçula que quer matar Itachi, seqüestrou Sakura e quase matou a mim e mais outro membro da nossa equipe. Eu não saio daqui antes de ter certeza de que acontecerá com ele exatamente o que ele merece. – disse se acomodando melhor na cadeira e cruzando os braços por sobre o próprio peito.

Então...

Eu já perdi todos os meus créditos com vcs? Por que bom, eu não terminei ainda...

A tal da luta ficou pior do que tava, deletei tudo de novo e decidi omitir a luta em si, desculpem-me se ficou uma merda rsrs

Bom, faltam poucas coisas para eu resolver, mas parei aqui na pg 15 das 24 pg que eu tenho escritas pq é meu aniver e queria compartilhar algo com vcs que amo tanto, eu podia incluir a parte do Sasuke neste chapie, mas talvez aí não iria conseguir postar hj

Prometo que o próximo não se chamará "the end IV" kkk quem sabe rola até um hentaizinho...kkk olha... já cheguei no 46 se não conseguir terminar no 47 vou arredondar pra 50 kkk

Amo vocês o/


	47. I for you

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **47 de 43...

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Personagens são do Kishi, Ficção é minha!

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: 13/11/12**

**Comentários: **Olá o/ Vamos ao que interessa? Boa leitura ^.~ O título foi dado de acordo com uma música que acho que combina 200% com esta fic, e por acaso eu estava a ouvindo quando terminei o chapie, indico se quiserem ler; I for you_Luna Sea

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_47. I FOR YOU

_Por Kami-chan_

O clima na sala estava tenso, dos Akatsukis apenas Ino estava sentada à mesa de frente para Tsunade, e dos olhos das duas loiras faíscas saíam. Jiraya estava às costas da princesa das lesmas, enquanto Pain estava ao lado direito de Ino. O ruivo trocou um olhar com o casal que estava na mesma posição que a sua, mas do outro lado da cadeira. Shizune e Maito acompanhavam tudo de longe.

- Esse cara, o Sasuke, é mesmo alguém muito influente, mesmo preso e longe daqui é capaz de causar a discórdia. – disse o menino à Shizune, mas o silencio sepulcral da sala fez com que fosse ouvido por todos.

- Este menino é esperto! – comentou Itachi. – Nem bem terminamos uma guerra causada por Sasuke, vamos mesmo começar outra por ele?

- Eu só quero ter a certeza que ele receberá tudo o que merece, se possível, quero até acompanhar a execução daquele medíocre. – disse Ino.

- Execução? Sasuke tem uma pena para cumprir, morrer é muito fácil, ele deve pagar em vida por cada crime que cometeu. – rebateu Tsunade.

- E você vai o que? Mantê-lo em cárcere perpétuo para que morra velho e pague sua pena em sua prisão? – perguntou Ino em ironia.

- Ele deve sofrer pelo o que fez as outras pessoas sofrerem, então é isso que eu quero sim Ino. Quero que ele tenha uma vida bem longa para que tenha muito tempo para viver sua pena amargurada. E que leve o tempo de uma vida para conseguir a liberdade pelas mãos da morte. – foi a resposta firme da Godaime.

- A vida dele foi uma prisão amargurada! Você vai dar férias para ele, tempo para que ele encontre um meio de sair de lá. – cuspiu as palavras de uma só vez, quase não acreditando no que tinha ouvido Tsunade falar.

- Ele está com o chakra contido, não há meios de sair de lá! – retrucou.

- Ainda está com o chakra contido. – completou com uma risada de deboche.

- Os ninjas que cuidam daquela prisão são especialistas em manter fugitivos shinob...

- Shinobis, não Uchihas. Me diga, com quantos Uchihas com o potencial para destruição como Sasuke eles treinaram para manter a vila segura daqueles que devem ser reclusos? Isso sem contar com a potencial variável que é Naruto tirar ele de lá, com a fé indestrutível que ele tem de que Sasuke é uma boa pessoa.

- Eu garanto que não! – disse Tsunade se levantando e se colocando de forma ameaçadora de frente para Ino, que também se levantou para não deixar sua resposta por menos.

- Claro! Porque se o Naruto perder o controle de novo, nós vimos o quanto é fácil para você manter a situação sob controle.

- Eu tenho providencias para Naruto que não vou dividir com você. Sasuke pertence a esta vila e será julgado como determina as regras da mesma, qualquer interfencia sua será vista como uma atitude ameaçadora. – disse em um tom que deixava claro que aquela discussão não seria levada adiante.

Ino soltou o ar irritada, aquilo não era o bastante. Sua vontade naquele momento era dar as costas a Tsunade e correr até a prisão ninja, se a Hokage não queria sujar suas mãos, ela adoraria se lambuzar no sangue alheio.

- Quando ele fugir e cruzar nosso caminho, será morto. Mas se Naruto estiver correndo atrás dele e eu perceber que Sasuke escapou porque você foi burra o suficiente para deixar isso a mercê do psicológico fragilizado de Naruto em relação ao Sasuke, não vou ligar se a morte do Uchiha não for a única. – definiu e deu as costas para a Godaime, se dirigindo rapidamente até a porta, deixando-a aberta para os outros quatro a seguirem.

-Maito, os siga até os limites da vila. – ordenou a loira em um último sopro, voltando a se jogar na cadeira atrás de si. – Shizune vá para o hospital, levará ainda alguns dias para Naruto acordar, mas quero que você esteja lá para me avisar disto imediatamente.

Imediatamente a morena saiu pela grande porta de mogno da sala, deixando Tsunade e Jiraya para trás. O eremita deu a volta na mesa observando o semblante cansado da loira das lesmas que se mantinha distante pensando em algo muito além quando ele se sentou na cadeira que até poucos minutos era utilizada por Ino.

- Está tudo bem? – questionou Jiraya.

- Não é como se a batalha tivesse terminado completamente. – comentou esfregando os dedos nos olhos e nas têmporas, demonstrando todo seu cansaço.

- Por que não deixa isso para amanha? Gostaria muito de sua companhia para uma refeição hoje.

- Tsc... você já me chamou pra sair de formas mais galantes Jiraya, está perdendo o seu mel. – riu se forma cansada e quase sem humor.

- De fato, nada me deixaria mais feliz do que um belo jantar romântico com você, mas é serio. Estou convidando meu eterno amor para um jantar de despedida, quero partir ainda antes do amanhecer.

- O que? Já vai partir novamente? Você nem bem chegou, pensei que com os últimos acontecimentos você ficaria um pouco mais desta vez... – E pela primeira vez olhou diretamente ao mestre dos sapos.

Sempre fora estranho vê-lo partir, sempre tinha medo de que ele nunca voltasse. Ao mesmo tempo em que entendia que aquela era a natureza dele, Jiraya não nasceu para ficar preso a lugar nenhum. Pensava que desta vez, com a idade em que ambos já estavam ele ficaria, e ainda que não ficasse para sempre, que ficaria pelo menos até as coisas se resolverem de vez por ali.

- Você sabe que eu não nasci para ficar em um lugar apenas. Algo está me chamando, uma nova caminhada. Eu sempre volto para você, não volto? – terminou estendendo o braço para poder tocar a pele do rosto dela.

- Pensei que desta vez... – começou permitindo-se aproveitar do carinho alheio, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o típico aperto na garganta e pressão no nariz; odiava despedidas.

- Você sempre diz isso. – comentou Jiraya com humor.

- Talvez eu sempre espere pelo dia em que você irá dizer que fica. – conseguiu sorrir para responder no mesmo humor, fazendo o amigo rir também.

- Você vê, esta é a diferença entre nós princesa, em todos estes anos eu levei você em todas as minhas viagens. Mas você nunca foi capaz de encontrar o pedaço de mim que eu deixo aqui, para que fique especialmente com você.

- Pensei que você ia ficar pelo menos até que as coisas se resolvessem. – comentou com o intuito de findar aquele assunto antigo, aproveitando também para se recompor em sua cadeira, quebrando o carinho que ele fazia em seu rosto ao colocar-se fora de alcance.

- Você acabou de dizer a Ino que estava tudo resolvido.

- Você concorda com ela? – questionou em uma careta amargurada.

- Fiquei triste com o resultado desta reunião, particularmente eu ainda acredito em um mundo repleto de paz. O contrato de ódio entre Konoha e Akatsuki ainda existe, e agora sabemos que eles estão mais fortes do que supúnhamos no passado. Há mais paz no mundo de assassinos reclusos deles do que na nossa hierarquia shinobi de costumes impecáveis. Eu pretendo descobrir o motivo disto nesta minha nova aventura, você também não ficou com a impressão de que estamos fazendo algo de forma errada?

- Mas... eu não posso confiar neles depois de todo o histórico deles. E quanto a minha decisão de mais cedo, Sasuke terá que confessar cada crime que cometeu e pagar por cada um deles, matá-lo seria tão... pouco.

- Viu, você já tomou sua decisão, não precisa mais de mim aqui. Você precisa admitir que não quer que ele pague por todas as mortes, mas por uma em especial. Você quer vê-lo sofrer pela morte de Kakashi, você não quer justiça Tsunade, você quer a vingança. Tal como o próprio Sasuke. Eu sinto muito meu amor, eu vou sempre estar aqui para tudo que você precisar, mas neste momento você não precisa dos conselhos de um velho shinobi, você quer o conforto de um amigo para as mágoas da perda de seu mais recente amante... você sabe que isso eu não sou capaz de lhe dar. – disse se levantando, queria se despedir de sua amiga com um jantar, mas isso estava lhe parecendo cada vez mais fora de cogitação neste momento.

- Gomen nasai! – disse a loira de forma afoita antes que Jiraya pudesse ir embora. Sua voz fazendo o velho eremita se voltar para sua direção.

- Oi? – perguntou voltando seus passos sala a dentro em tempo de ver a Godaime se levantar da cadeira onde estava e se apoiar na mesa para se ajoelhar no chão de frente para ele, sendo rapidamente impedida de concluir o ato pelas mãos do mesmo em seus braços.

- Gomenasai! – repetiu usando seus braços para cercar o corpo do amigo.

- Não há pelo que se desculpar, eu sei que a sua dor é grande Tsunade.

- É recente demais. – suspirou, queria prometer que não faria nada de errado, mas naquele momento era muito difícil. – Eu sempre soube que você estava aqui, porque você sempre volta quando eu preciso, sou apenas eu que não sou forte o suficiente para acreditar nisto com mais força. Entretanto, neste momento a dor da perda está forte demais...

Nada mais foi dito, aquele era o adeus naquela vez; ambos abraçados em silencio no meio de uma sala vazia. Tsunade se forçando a não chorar por Kakashi na despedida de Jiraya, e o mesmo apenas sentia o cheiro que provinha dela, principalmente de seus cabelos, uma mistura de sândalo com almíscar que resumia bem a personalidade forte daquela mulher sensível demais. Ele sempre seria dela, isso nunca mudaria bem como sua essência aventureira que sempre o levava para muitos lugares ao mesmo tempo. Sem pouso certo, sempre se sentira em casa onde houvesse aquela mistura marcante de sândalo com almíscar.

.:.

- Nós vamos pra casa! – Exclamou a rosada caminhando em passos rápidos para tentar alcançar Ino que tinha saído na frente.

- É nós vamos, finalmente. E vamos colocar um GPS em você para ver se para de sumir. – brincou a loira com um sorriso realmente feliz no rosto ao se virar meio de lado para traz e puxar a amiga para um meio abraço enquanto caminhavam.

- Claro, por que não? – respondeu no mesmo clima leve.

- Você mandou bem lá com a raposa. – elogiou a loira.

-Todos nós mandamos. Sabe que pra uma organização individualista a gente até que trabalhou muito bem em equipe. – Sakura completou o elogio.

- De alguma forma sabemos como o outro irá agir e até onde cada um pode ir. – Comentou Pain realmente surpreso, uma luta assim em equipe com cada um se limitando para o outro ir adiante era algo novo para si, Ino e Sakura mostraram que podia dar certo.

- Até onde cada um pode ir? Meu filho nosso time tinha o Deus dos seis destinos, Uchiha Itachi com seu potencial ilimitado e mais as duas fodásticas aqui. – disse Sakura com humor. – E você quer falar sobre limites de cada um? – terminou fazendo os outros três rirem.

- A Sakura tem razão, acho que o que observamos nos últimos dias é que cada um de nós tem um potencial inesgotável. – disse Ino.

- Até o Kisame serviu de auxiliar de parteira. – disse Itachi passando a caminhar ao lado de Sakura, fazendo uma onda forte de risos passar entre todos.

- E a mula muda do Itachi é um piadista. Você vive anos com uma pessoa e acha que sabe muito sobre ela, aí aparece uma garota de cabelo cor de rosa e transforma o cara mais sério em um piadista. – disse Pain.

- Mais ou menos como você trocando uma fralda Nagato. Vocês dois perderam uma cena incrível, pobre Konan deve estar até agora com câimbras de tanto rir. – Defendeu Ino mantendo o mesmo clima leve.

- Falou a nossa líder bipolar. – reclamou o ruivo.

- Hey eu não sou bipolar! – contestou a loira.

- É sim! – responderam Sakura e Itachi ao mesmo tempo.

- Que calunia, como podem dizer isso de sua líder assim na cara de dela. – reclamou sem perder o humor.

- Vamos voltar dez minutos no tempo, eu achei que você ia pular em cima da Tsunade e arrancar a carcaça dela como uma leoa faminta com três filhotes para alimentar. Agora você está aqui rindo de forma leve e descontraída como se todos os nossos problemas tivessem acabados. – argumentou o ruivo.

- Nossos problemas acabaram! Ouviu Tsunade falando, ela quer ter a responsabilidade por Sasuke, ela vai ter o que ela quer. – disse de forma quase sombria deixando evidente que havia coisas não ditas naquela frase. – Nosso único problema agora é a saúde de Deidara, e eu tenho certeza que isso logo será resolvido também. Não é, Sakura?

- H-hai. – respondeu a rosada, sem saber ler o que Ino queria dizer com a frase anterior. – Vou examinar as funções vitais de Deidara assim que chegarmos, se tudo estiver bem, posso prosseguir com a sequência do tratamento, que envolve fraturar novamente seus ossos para que possam calcificar novamente de maneira correta.

- Esses assuntos não são para serem tratados dentro dos limites de Konoha. – disse Itachi de forma muito baixa para Sakura que tentou pegar algo a mais no olhar do moreno direcionado a si.

- Nee eu estou louca para pegar a Arashi-chan no colo novamente. – disse Sakura retomando o tom de voz calmo e leve, mudando drasticamente não apenas o assunto, mas também o nível de importância carregada em sua voz.

- Arashi-chan? – questionou Ino. – Desde quando o bebe tem nome?

- Desde que eu escolhi e Itachi aceitou. – respondeu de forma birrenta, fazendo o tradicional "v" com os dedos na direção da amiga.

- Nani? Nagato como você pode escolher este ser demente para ser madrinha de sua amada filha? – questionou em uma indignação exagerada.

- Ahh você foi a preferida para ganhar o anel, e eu fui a preferida para orientar a pequena Arashi-chan. – a rosada se pos a responder antes mesmo de Pain tentar formular alguma resposta.

- Mas..Arashi? Vou me lembrar de tirar seu nome da lista de madrinhas quando tiver um filho, ou vou ordenar que Itachi escolha o nome. – disse fazendo os outros rirem.

- Arashi-chan sim Ino. – disse se soltando do abraço da loira para pegar um graveto no chão e desenhar os kanjis que tinha escolhido para montar o nome da menina, lendo-os em voz alta quando o terminou. – As flores após uma tempestade, Arashi marca o renascimento do nosso grupo após tudo o que passamos este ano.

- Ficou lindo Sakura. – disse Pain com uma reverencia para a rosada.

- É no fim ficou bonitinho, mas não muda o fato de você ter escolhido uma louca que anda tranquilamente quase semi-nua pelas vilas alheias para ser madrinha de sua filha. – ressaltou Ino observando que Sakura ainda estava nua debaixo da capa da organização.

- Ah não enche, eu fui seqüestrada enquanto dormia. – retrucou a rosada.

- Não quero nem saber o que estavam fazendo antes disso.. – reclamou Pain.

- Claro! Você é Deus, Konan engravidou por intervenção divina. – disse Itachi.

- Como na teologia ocidental. – completou Sakura.

O riso descontraído era observado de longe, os olhos espertos de Maito não perdiam um movimento sequer dos passos incertos que o pequeno grupo dava em meio a palavras leves e descontraídas. Ele não entendia. O arquivo da Akatsuki era grosso em ofensas da mesma forma como era escasso de informação sobre os shinobis, e nenhum deles ali se parecia com as pessoas que aqueles arquivos descreviam. Devia apenas os seguir até que saíssem da vila, mas sua curiosidade era maior, ele queria ouvir o que diziam, queria saber mais sobre aquelas pessoas tão diferentes.

- Nunca te ensinaram não bisbilhotar a conversa alheia? – a voz vinda do alto fez o menino se surpreender.

Olhou para cima de onde vinha o som da voz, e não se espantou por ver Sakura tão perto de si, em pé sobre o galho de uma árvore, encostada de forma displicente ao tronco da mesma. Sorriu por trás da máscara, aquela tinha sido a pessoa que mais gostou de conhecer, ao mesmo tempo deu mais uma olhada no grupo que se afastava, o fato de haver uma Sakura lá também não lhe surpreendia nem um pouco.

- É minha missão garantir que a Akatsuki irá apenas sair da vila. – disse em tom sério.

- Claro, sabíamos que isso aconteceria, mas não imagino a vovó pedindo para você bisbilhotar. – cruzou os braços e pulou ao solo. – É por isso que estou aqui, se quer tanto ouvir sobre o que conversamos venha conosco até o limite da vila.

- Não devo interagir com...

- Deixa de ser besta, está louco para isso. Ino vai gostar de conhecer você antes de partirmos. – disse a rosada lhe estendendo a mão.

- Sabe uma coisa que estou louca para fazer é comer, faz muito tempo que não temos uma refeição decente, não Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? – disse Ino ao obsevar a rosada a quem se abraçava evaporar do nada. – To dizendo, vou instalar um GPS nesta pessoa. – Disse Ino ao nada.

- Eu estou aqui Ino. – A voz atrás de si fez Ino se virar para ver Sakura parada atrás de si, mas ela não estava sozinha. – Ino, este é Maito. – disse.

- Ahh o garoto que me fez cair no chão... – disse franzindo o cenho.

- Err...Sakura-san disse que Ino-san ia gostar de me conhecer. – disse o garoto, revelando um tom muito mais agudo de voz do que vinha representando até ali, o que fez os quatro perceberem que talvez ele fosse muito mais novo do que supunham.

- É sempre bom conhecer as pessoas que faz você cair no chão durante um voo de cento e dez quilômetros por hora. – ironizou a loira.

- Maito está é Ino, a pessoa que você chamou de ave mascote doida da Akatsuki. – A rosada completou a apresentação.

- Err.. etto.. – o garoto se viu encolher ante o olhar que Ino lhe lançou.

- Relaxa garoto... - Ino acabou por sorrir. – Eu vi o jutsu que você usou para proteger Tsunade, aquilo foi realmente muito bom e único.

- É verdade Maito, quando eu vi você entrar na mansão Uchiha pensei que fosse outro Hyuuga, mas agora fica evidente que não. De que vila você é Maito, não nenhum registro de clans com a sua técnica em Konoha? – perguntou Sakura, voltando a caminha na direção da saída da vila, orientando o menino a ir com eles.

- Acredito que não devo dar informações da vila a estrangeiros, principalmente a Akatsuki. – disse o menino.

- Não estamos atrás de informações da vila, apenas estamos impressionados com você Maito. Tem muito poder para um menino de... quantos anos você tem?

- Sete, Itachi-san. – respondeu o garoto.

- Sete? Você entrou na ANBU ainda mais novo do que eu, sabia? – comentou o moreno fazendo o menino relaxar.

- Eu pertenci ao núcleo de Danzou desde o dia em que nasci. – disse o menino. – E este é o motivo por eu estar falando com vocês.

- Desde que nasceu? Como isso? Como Danzou sabia que você teria habilidades tão únicas?

- Parece que durante a guerra muitos ninjas foram utilizados como cobaias por outra vila, para produção de ninjas capazes de derrotar Konoha.

- Eu ouvi falar nisso, perdemos muitos dos nossos ninjas, vilas como a da Névoa fazia experimentos com os ninjas de Konoha que conseguiam capturar. Mas o núcleo de Danzou sempre esteve a postos de responder este tipo de ataque à altura. – disse Itachi.

- Danzou guardou os óvulos de uma mulher da de um destes experimentos, acho que a vila era mesmo a Névoa. Sete anos atrás fecundou um destes óvulos com o esperma de seu braço direito, um Hyuuga. Ele ofereceu sua esposa como barriga de aluguel e eu nasci. Então Sakura-san não está completamente errada, eu tenho o doujutsu dos Hyuuga também.

- Nossa, e como você sabe de tudo isso? – questionou Ino, era informação demais, principalmente para uma criança.

- Eu encontrei uns documentos. E como disse antes, este é o motivo por eu falar com vocês; gratidão. Se não fosse a luta em que Sakura-san lançou um Amaterasu em Sasuke, ele nunca iria até a vila fazer um acordo com Tsunade. E só então fui libertado para conhecer a vida fora das paredes do esconderijo de Danzou, e conheci toda a verdade sobre as coisas que ele fazia. Eu fiquei muito grato em poder conhecer Sakura-san, também queria conhecer Itachi-san, por todas as coisas que eu secretamente tinha lido sobre sua história.

- Nossa Maito, você me lembra muito um outro garoto da Névoa que conheci. Ele também falava coisas além da compreensão de sua idade, e tinha lindos jutsus.. – comentou Sakura.

- Tá brincando que quer comparar o Maito com o Haku, nee Sakura. O garoto era incrível, mas é como se você quisesse comparar uma réplica de vidro à joia original de diamante. – brincou Ino, usando os jutsus únicos de ambos os meninos para uma comparação que fez a rosada, Pain e Itachi rirem.

- Eu não entendi. – comentou o menino.

- A habilidades de Haku também eram únicas, ele criava e manipulava o gelo. Seus espelhos realmente pareciam ser de vidro. – explicou Sakura.

- Mas a sua habilidade não parece ser diamante, é diamante. Por isso eu queria tanto te conhecer Maito, queria poder dizer pessoalmente para você que quando você perceber que esta vila é pequena demais para tudo o que você pode ser, nós estaremos aí e você será muito bem vindo na nossa organização.

- Ahh o que? Não! Quero dizer, não se ofendam, mas eu não quero. Há uma dívida de gratidão muito maior com Tsunade-sama, eu não vou sair do lado dela.

- Calma Maito, ninguém está lhe obrigando a nada. – disse Sakura sorrindo. – Mas ia mesmo ser muito legal ter você na equipe.

- Acho que chegamos ao ponto da nossa despedida. – disse o menino olhando adiante, percebendo que haviam chegado mais rápido do que aparentara no limite da vila.

- É uma pena mesmo não podermos voltar mais aqui, os dangos da vila são os melhores. – Itachi disse de forma séria.

- Tsc... pena que nunca mais é tempo demais para dizer com certeza, mas eu ficaria muito satisfeita em nunca mais voltar aqui. – disse Ino.

- Eu partilho deste sentimento. – comentou Pain. – Este lugar é estranho.

- Eu gostaria de poder voltar um dia, um por do sol na primavera visto do trapiche – disse a rosada dando de ombros.

- É...de fato a primavera em Amegakure não deve ser tão bonita quanto a de Konoha. – disse a filha do florista.

- Que primavera? Não há primavera em Amagakure! – disse Pan em humor.

- E é.. eu tinha esquecido, lá só chove. – Ino se corrigiu fazendo os outros sorrirem.

- Mas vamos ter mais alguns dias de sol no nosso atual esconderijo. Quero dar mais uma olhada em Deidara, se tudo estiver certo acho que podemos levá-lo para sede para terminar o tratamento lá.

- Isso seria ótimo, assim a Akatsuki pode trabalhar com calma para construir sua sede junto ao prédio do líder de Amegakure.

- Konan também vai gostar disso, acho que está sendo muito desgastante para ela ficar naquele hospital. – disse o ruivo.

- Decidi isso pensando nela – disse a rosada. – Vamos torcer para estar tudo certo.

- Então vamos correr. – disse Ino, e todos concordaram

Continua,

Aquela coisa nee gente, o negócio do cronograma foi pro espaço ú.u

Sorry, cursos de extensão, trabalho, final de ano sempre vem com mais responsabilidades e trabalhos...

Bom, aqui é a página 10 de um texto de 19 páginas, se ele já estivesse 100% pronto dava pra dizer que tem mais um chapie só, mas eu sei que tem coisas para dois chapies...e bom, digamos que quando eu for sentar e ler ele para ver o que falta escrever, eu faça dois virar três, porque sempre acabo escrevendo mais do que planejo. Me pergunto se alguém aqui lembra de quando eu dizia que a fic não ia passar de 40 chapies, depois bati o martelo em 43 e agora, sim... vou bater o martelo mais uma vez em 50 kk

Preciso começar a avisar desde agora também, ESTA FIC NÃO TERÁ CONTINUAÇÃO; motivo: todas as fics que eu tenho pra att, todas as fics que eu tenho na promessa para outras pessoas, e todas as fics que eu tenho pela metade no meu PC. Quando eu terminar tuuuuudo isso, vocês não lembrarão mais desta fic.

Amo vocês!


	48. Três longos meses

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **48

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Personagens são do Kishi, Ficção é minha!

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: **29/11

**Comentários: **Eu não sei mais criar nome de títulos #fail boa leitura ^.~

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_48. TRÊS LONGOS MESES

O clima naquela sala não parecia amenizar nunca, como ela queria que Jiraya ainda estivesse ali para lhe apoiar, ou simplesmente lhe sorrir quando procurasse coragem e certeza para suas ordens. Mas ele não estava mais ali, ela estava diante de uma corte de subordinados do Hakage e devia desempenhar seu papel direito, não podia mostrar fraqueza e nem insegurança.

- Ouçam bem. – começou. – Vocês são os guardas da nossa mais importante missão, manter o mundo privado de seres depravados e malignos da nossa sociedade. Vocês são os homens que mantém as feras presas, são os melhores e mais fortes. Uchiha Sasuke é o mais novo e certamente, o mais perigoso que está sendo mantido em nossa prisão atualmente, creio que não seja necessário informar que ele não pode sair de lá de forma alguma, não é?

- Hai. – responderam todos os homens, uma contagem total de doze.

- Quais as suas ordens Godaime-sama? – questionou a líder do grupo, Anko.

- O Uchiha deve ficar na fossa, a cela mais profunda daquele local. É de vital importância o selamento de regressão de chakra, as isto não será o bastante para detê-lo. Sasuke deve ser contido por mãos, pés e pescoço, e quero que usem isso. – disse largando uma pesada caixa ante os pés dos soldados. – É tecnologia antiga da grande guerra, tinha sido banida, mas o garoto Uchiha nos surpreendeu usando um desses recentemente, a ANBU encontrou um pequeno estoque em um porão subterrâneo da mansão Uchiha. Creio que Anko saiba como funcionam, pode instruir os outros guardas.

- Hai. É provável também que o conhecimento fora passado a Sasuke da mesma forma como foi passado a mim, Orochimaru-sama os usava em seus experimentos. A descarga elétrica que provocam deixavam as cobaias irritadas e no limite para perder o controle dos poderes que Orochimaru os dava.

- É. É uma experiência muito ruim até mesmo de se ver, na verdade, mas Sasuke não demonstrou se abalar ao usar isto de forma displicente. Cuidem para não se machucarem com isso.

- Mais alguma orientação? – perguntou a morena indicando a caixa para um de seus homens pegar.

- A estadia dele por lá vai ser como a de todos os outros, sem passeios, sem vizitas, Sasuke não deve ser solto nunca e o mais importante, a entrada de Naruto neste lugar é absolutamente proibida. Por isso quero a atenção dos doze completamente em mim agora, se Sasuke escapar, nós teremos muitos problemas, ele é esperto e vai tentar fugir, mas nós teremos que ser mais espertos do que ele e eu tenho completa confiança na capacidade de vocês para isto. Agora, se Naruto passar da porta principal daquele local o problema passará a ser pessoal para vocês, porque se ele entrar os doze vão pagar por isso.

- Compreendo Tsunade-sama, eu mesma vou cuidar disso. – disse a morena de corpo miúdo.

- Agora vão. Cada minuto que vocês estão aqui é uma chance de Sasuke escapar ou formular um plano de fuga.

.:.

- E então, como ele está? – perguntou Ino, sem se importar em demonstrar toda sua preocupação.

- É.. acho que podemos sim ir embora, com algumas preparações. – disse a rosada.

- Faça uma lista de tudo o que precisa, então quando Kakuso e Hidan voltarem, eles me ajudam a levar tudo para lá. Eu posso preparar um selamento que ajude a levar Deidara para lá sem te desgastar da forma como foi quando viemos para cá. – disse o moreno Uchiha.

- Isso parece bom, poderia ir com ele somente quando tudo estivesse pronto. – concordou a rosada.

- Vocês não acham estranho Hidan e Kakuso ainda não terem voltado? – perguntou Ino.

- É assim mesmo, você irá se acostumar com o tempo Ino, quem mais faz dinheiro pra organização é o Kakuso, ele não pensa em quanto tempo vai ficar fora se for para trazer o máximo possível de dinheiro com aquilo que ele tem para barganhar. –explicou Itachi.

- Se esperarmos até eles voltarem vai demorar demais para levar o Deidara. – Comentou Sakura.

- Vamos falar com Pain e Konan, se você e Kisame ficarem aqui comigo. Itachi vai para a sede com Pain e Konan e arrumam as coisas. Com certeza a Konan te ajuda a arrumar as coisas, - terminou olhando para Itachi. – Sem falar que no nosso esconderijo a bebê ficará bem segura.

- Algumas coisas realmente tinham que ser eu ou Kakuso-san para arrumar, mas vocês vão e quando eles chegarem eu os mando imediatamente para casa.

- Está certo então, vou falar com Pain. Aí preciso resolver algumas coisas sobre nossa nova sede em Amegakure e um plano para arrumar Money para construí-la também. – disse Ino dando uma última olhada em Deidara e deixando Sakura e Itachi para trás.

- A lista é bem longa, mesmo se selar tudo em pergaminhos e coisas assim, vai ficar bem pesado de levar. – disse a rosada.

- Vai dar tudo certo!

- Por que todas as nossas missões nos mantém afastados? – perguntou a rosada fazendo o moreno rir antes de capturar a boca pequena para um breve beijo.

Ainda tinham tempo, mesmo que parasse tudo neste momento e fosse atrás de tudo o que Sakura precisava, levariam no mínimo três dias para arrumar tudo e partir. Por isso, podiam aproveitar bem este tempo.

.:.

Tsunade suspirou enquanto estendia o braço para recolocar o livro que tinha terminado de ler na estante. Fazia tanto tempo que não podia se dar ao luxo de simplesmente ler um gostoso romance sem perder o foco para as preocupações alheias.

Espreguiçou-se enquanto percorria mentalmente a lista de títulos que tinha naquela estante, em busca de qual daqueles livros maravilhosos leria em seguida. Talvez devesse comprar algo novo, havia alguns títulos clássicos que cortejava, e até alguns novos romances que vinham com a promessa de ser uma fascinante leitura. Quem sabe? A loira não teve tempo para concluir seu pensamento, ao ouvir o som da porta de seu escritório ser praticamente arrombada.

- Tadaima! – a voz doce e infantil invadiu o local, correndo até a loira para um abraço.

- Okaeri! – Respondeu a mais velha retribuindo o abraço do menino.

- Olha Tsunade-sama, tirei A+ na minha prova de física. – sorriu mostrando o papel para líder de uma forma infantil e espontânea que Maito não conseguia ser quando foi encontrado por Tsunade.

- Que novidade. – a loira disse em um falso tom de ironia. – Quero ver é melhorar aquele B- em história. – pegou no pé do menino.

- História é mais difícil...

- Tudo bem Maito, você teve que entrar em uma turma muito avançada para sua idade. E está se saindo muito bem. Por que você não vai tomar um banho para que possamos almoçar, vamos à churrascaria já que você tirou mais uma A+ em física. – riu.

- Hai. – disse o menino dando as costas e saindo da sala na mesma corrida com a qual entrou.

Tsunade sorriu, Maito estava muito diferente do soldadinho que Danzou tinha criado. Ela tinha o tirado da ANBU e cuidava pessoalmente do treinamento do menino que insistia em permanecer em sua guarda pessoal, fora isso tinha outra missão muito especial para seu menino.

- Chizune! – chamou alto para que a morena entrasse na sala. – Vamos almoçar na churrascaria, convide Naruto para ir conosco.

Nem parecia que quase três meses haviam se passado desde que o loirinho tinha perdido o controle de seu biju. Naruto tinha saído do hospital há somente uma semana, concluindo sua maior estadia no local em toda sua história, o loiro ainda estava um tanto quieto demais para sua personalidade costumeira, mas ele também tinha mostrado uma inclinação maior para o amadurecimento com tudo o que a vila passou este ano.

Tsunade queria a aproximação de Maito e Naruto, e como planejado, ela tinha certeza que duzentos por centos do relaxamento mental da criança era mérito do Uzumaki. De contra partida, os diamantes de Maito também tinham mostrado algum efeito ante o poder da Kyuubi, não que este assunto fosse muito comentado.

O que mais Tsunade estranhava no entanto, era o fato de Naruto não ter perguntado nenhuma vez sequer por Sasuke. Este era outro ponto que Tsunade queria muito ter a ajuda de Jiraya para entender, sabia que o garoto se sentia muito mais a vontade com o mestre do que consigo para se abrir quando a estas coisas.

.:.

O ruivo colocou a pequena adormecida em seu berço com jeito, era difícil Arashi acordar para alguma coisa além de mamar, ainda assim, ele não queria correr o risco de tirar a menina de seus confortáveis sonhos. Uma última olhada na criança e se dirigiu para o ponto do quarto onde Konan estava em pé, terminando de enxugar os cabelos. Havia apenas terminado de dar de mama para a filha e entregou para Pain, para que pudesse tomar um banho.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o ruivo se aproximando da azulada.

- Bem! – Sorriu terminando de secar os fios de cabelo e largando a toalha de canto e secando as mãos de forma quase simbólica no tecido da camiseta larga que usava, junto com um short curto de tecido macio. – Só um pouco cansada. – terminou com um abraço, buscando algum conforto com a cabeça escorada no peito do amado.

- Não parece engraçado uma coisinha tão pequena nos deixar tão cansados quanto os treinamentos que fazíamos juntos.

- E isso que ela só dorme, pensa só quando andar e começar a falar. – completou no mesmo tom humorado.

- Queria ser líder da organização de novo neste momento, assim poderia delegar missões babas. – riu.

- Está doido? Já pensou o Hidan baba?

- Eu jamais escolheria o Hidan para cuidar da vida de uma pessoa. Escolheria Deidara e Itachi para serem babas, e ainda justificaria a ordem dizendo que eles ainda vão passar por isso um dia.

- Ore, sinto muito meu amor, mas a líder é a Ino e pode ter certeza que no momento em que Deidara surtar pelas tarefas da paternidade, ela vai escolher você de babá por já ter experiência. – gargalhou baixo.

- Fazia tempo que não via você sorrir assim. – disse apertando o corpo pequeno entre seus braços.

- Eu estou feliz! – ela disse soltando o namorado para passar seus braços por fora do abraço e largá-los sobre os ombros largos. – Feliz por tudo ter se resolvido, por você não ser mais o líder do grupo, por Deidara estar se recuperando, por nossa filha... O que me transformou em uma grande shinobi foi a sua ambição e sua necessidade de um braço direito em que pudesse confiar plenamente e que estivesse à altura de caminhar ao seu lado.

- Não existe ninguém se não você para estar ao meu lado.

- E eu sempre vou estar, não importa o caminho que você escolher eu serei sempre o seu braço direito, seu anjo da morte em Amegakure. Mas eu prefiro fazer isso sem todo o peso das ambições que você tinha quando começamos com a Akatsuki.

- Eu sei! Você sempre foi perfeita, sempre se ajustou às minhas necessidades sem contestar nada, eu realmente quero que as coisas fiquem mais calmas para você. Mas não muito... – sorriu apertando a cintura fina contra a força de seus dedos, expressando em um curto e raro sorriso a malícia por trás do ato. – Como é que o pessoal de Amegakure chama você mesmo? – perguntou em um tom divertido.

- Anjo da morte. – respondeu entrando na brincadeira do outro.

- Hm.. anjo da morte, parece perigosa. – disse com malícia.

- Ahh eu sou perigosa. – disse, empurrando o ruivo que se viu obrigado a dar dois ou três passos para trás, enquanto ela avançava em sua direção de forma intimidadora. – Há boatos por aí de que eu sou a única pessoa no mundo capaz de controlar um deus. – riu fazendo um movimento rápido com as mãos, que fizeram milhares de pedacinhos de papel surgir entre ela e Pain.

Pego de surpresa, o ruivo se viu atingido pelo golpe que o empurrou com força, até que ficasse preso a parede pelos muitos pedacinhos de papel. Sorriu com a cena, mas logo viu todos os pequenos pedacinhos de papel serem repelidos do corpo do ruivo, apenas com um olhar e seu corpo ser atraído com velocidade de encontro ao dele apenas com o movimento de dois dedos.

- Unf.. – murmurou a azulada com o baque entre os dois corpos.

- Eu acho que não. – disse o ruivo para responder à provocação anterior de Konan, apertando seus corpos um contra o outro com força antes de tomar os lábios dela para si.

A azulada aceitou o beijo apenas para poder cortá-lo logo em seguida, prendendo os dentes firmemente no lábio inferior do ruivo para atrair a atenção do mesmo para si, puxando-o levemente até que seus olhos abrissem. Então a claridade do quarto sumiu, dentro do que ele reconheceu como outro jutsu dela, envoltos por papel. E apenas neste momento Konan retomou a posse da boca do ruivo em um beijo profundo e exigente que tomaria a atenção de ambos para o que acontecia ao seu redor.

O beijo se findou pela falta de ar, e naquele momento a claridade do quarto já estava presente diante dos olhos acinzentados, mas não estavam mais no mesmo lugar. Estava deitado em sua cama, com Konan sobre si, alisando as laterais de seu corpo com as unhas. Observou que seus braços estavam para cima e travaram quando tentou levar suas mãos ao corpo da azulada que sorria de forma muito maliciosa; seus punhos estavam presos por finas correntes de papel, e não quis as rasgar.

- Será que não? – a azulada perguntou próximo ao seu ouvido quando seus dedos insinuaram um carinho pelo rosto de pele alva, terminando por força-lo a virar o rosto com as unhas levemente cravadas na pele de seu queixo enquanto seus lábios percorriam por seu pescoço.

- Ahh faça o que quiser comigo. – disse relaxando o corpo, jogando suas mãos para trás de forma ainda mais submissa.

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou. – disse parando completamente com os carinhos deixados no pescoço do ruivo, deixando-o com a certeza de que ela permaneceu ali por muito pouco tempo.

Não importava, te-la naquele momento já era a única coisa que ele pensava. E não foi nenhum sacrifício abrir seus lábios quando ela forçou seus dedos entre eles, puxando o lábio interior quase da mesma forma como tinha o mordido anteriormente, forçando a língua para dentro da boca recém aberta sem tocar seus lábios. Seus dedos ainda estavam ali, forçando a abertura de sua boca, enquanto os olhos claros o engoliam em uma mistura de desejo e posse, congelando os olhos do ruivo em si.

Pouco ligando se aquela era uma cena estranha de se ver, Nagato pode ver pequenas cigarras de papel voando atrás de Konan, ele sabia o que eram e o que faziam, o corpo daqueles insetos de papel cortavam como lâmina. Sentiu cócegas quando alguns se aproximaram de si, mas o que realmente o incomodou foi Konan se afastando para oferecê-lo às cigarras.

Mas ela logo voltou a se aproximar, ficando de quatro sobre o corpo do amado, segurando seu pescoço de forma firme para que ele não se movesse e acabasse se cortando com os insetos que rasgavam toda sua roupa, desaparecendo logo em seguida. As unhas da azulada passaram levianas do pescoço para o peito e logo em seguida pela lateral do abdome sob si, quebrando a posição anterior para se aconchegar sobre o colo do ruivo enquanto se insinuava sobre o mesmo com um menear de seu quadril sobre o dele, observando com satisfação a pele do ruivo se arrepiar e o mesmo lhe direcionar um olhar apertado, cujo significado ficou bem claro quando todas as roupas de Konan se despedaçaram no espaço que cercava a mulher.

- Nagato.. – ralhou, cessando os movimentos sobre si.

- Se você pode usar jutsus... – começou sem concluir a frase de final obvio.

Entretanto a visão que queria do corpo de sua amada mulher fora parcialmente escondido por pedaços de papel, claro. A tortura visual se tornando maior quando a mulher voltou a se mover sobre seu corpo, atiçando-o, e mesmo com o movimento, nada via daquele corpo delicado senão suas leves e bem desenhadas curvas. Queria mais.

- Konan.. – choramingou em desagrado, suas mãos se forçando contra as correntes de papel pela primeira vez, percebendo com desagrado que a ideia de fragilidade daquele material era uma mera ilusão.

- Como está se sentindo, meu amor? – perguntou, e talvez o ruivo estivesse com sua audição distorcida, mas tinha certeza que a segunda parte da frase fora dita com total ironia.

- Contrariado. – respondeu em agonia, Konan não era assim, mas este lado mais selvagem de sei delicado anjo estava a lhe agradar muito.

- Hum... – disse com desdém, logo firmando as unhas de forma possessiva contra o queixo do ruivo novamente para puxar sua face até alguns centímetros da sua. – Isto não é o suficiente. – Disse de forma autoritária e logo o soltou com força desmedida, vendo a cabeça do ruivo se chocar contra o colchão.

- Konan.. por favor... – pediu meneando seu quadril para cima, pedindo mais do contato que ela tinha findado.

Konan sorriu e se moveu sobre o corpo já nu do ruivo, devido ao trabalho de seu jutsu. Apreciando o calor de suas coxas contra as suas, roçando-se levemente enquanto sentia o membro desperto de seu amado tocando de forma descuidada a região de sua virilha. Se divertindo toda vez que seu rebolado fazia o membro se mover e encaixar-se em si, sem ser capaz de penetrá-la por completo da forma como suas expressões demonstravam que ele queria.

Com uma maldade que não era típica de si, Konan se ergueu sem sair de cima do corpo do ruivo, ficando ajoelhada sobre seu quadril. Uma das mãos pequenas buscou o membro completamente desperto e úmido da mistura do desejo de ambos, iniciando uma masturbação leve, que serviu apenas para fixar o olhar do ruivo ainda mais em si.

Seu membro fora erguido e levado até a entrada da azulada, fazendo Nagato até mesmo prender sua respiração em antecipação para o que tanto queria, logo a soltando em um longo suspiro de desagrado quando juto de um sorriso sacana, a mulher desistiu de seu intento. Fazendo-o gemer de forma inusitada ao sentir seu pênis ser esfregado contra a pele quente e úmida da vulva, sentindo-se escorregar no movimento erótico de uma masturbação diferente, sendo espremido por ela entre sua intimida e suas mãos.

- Ahh... – gemeram ambos pelo estímulo em suas intimidades.

E mesmo preso e à mercê de Konan, Nagato se sentia duplamente estimulado, por poder ver no rosto angelical todas as expressões de prazer expressadas sem nenhum pudor ou vergonha. Sem parar com seus movimentos, uma das mãos da azulada abandonou a brincadeira e foi para o seu próprio rosto, preso sob o olhar de Nagato, a mulher tocou a lateral de seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios expeliam um gemido arrastado, seguido de seu nome.

A língua exposta tocou seus dedos de uma forma como o espectador da cena julgou como involuntária. Os dedos úmidos desceram pela pele de seu pescoço, raspando a pele até encontrar a curva de seu seio. Neste momento todos os papéis que lhe cobriam esta região de seu corpo caíram e Nagato finalmente sentiu o poso daquelas correntes em seus braços não terem nada de especiais, e mesmo estupefato com os movimentos sensuais daquela mulher contra seu corpo e sobre o dela próprio, não pode deixar de notar satisfeito onde era o limite de sua azulada.

Os dedos escorregadios de saliva maculavam a pele sensível de seu próprio seio, sentindo o estímulo da satisfação por vê-lo ainda mais excitado por seus atos ouzados, movendo os dedos sobre o tecido macio de forma que julgava como erótica para ele assistir. A outra mão também abandonando a masturbação mútua para subir por uma de suas coxas, deixando para trás um rastro reluzente do pré-gozo de Nagato misturado com a umidade excessiva de sua própria excitação.

Sentia-se completamente molhada, com seu clitóris completamente inchado e sensível ao menor toque. Contornou sua virilha com os dedos, tendo a certeza do olhar do ruivo preso em seus movimentos, buscou com os dedos o excesso de líquido que saía de sua entrada, espalhando por toda a sua intimidade melecando completamente seus dedos. Um gemido mais agudo fez uma fisgada mais forte no baixo ventre do ruivo quando por acidente os dedos dela tocaram de leve o clitóris.

Konan se sentou mais para trás, quase no final da cama onde conseguia se expor completamente ao ruivo, inclinada no colchão com um dos cotovelos apoiados na base macia e as pernas bem abertas, mostrando a ele o quanto estava excitada. Não deixando de mover seus dedos pela vulva atiçada, permitindo-se algumas vezes insinuar alguns de seus dedos para dentro de si enquanto chamava por seu nome.

- Nee Nagato, você me quer? – gemeu rebolando contra os próprios dedos.

Nada além foi preciso para ruivo se mover, rompendo as correntes de papel que há muito não tinham mais a força do chackra dela, tomando o corpo pequeno com velocidade penetrando em seu interior ao mesmo tempo em que segurava sua fina cintura naquela posição, em um pedido claro para que ela permanecesse daquela forma. Os dedos firmes da outra mão juntaram todas as mechas azuis em um único bolo que foi seguro por si em mais um meios de obrigá-la a não se mover.

Seus cabelos foram puxados com firmeza, expondo o pescoço que ele não se demorou em marcar, aproveitado-se a vantagem de seu corpo miúdo ter grande flexibilidade, puxou ainda mais, até os biquinhos rijos de seus mamilos tocassem os seus lábios. E foi somente quando pode se fartar da tez macia dos seios fartos que se permitiu estocar o corpo sob si, fazendo Konan gemer alto de prazer. Trazendo um amplo sorriso ao rosto de Nagato ao constar mais uma vez que ela estava tão necessitada daquilo quanto ele.

O ruivo se empalava na entrada úmida com cada vez mais força, movido pelos altos gemidos da azulada. Seus próprios gemidos eram abafados pelas sugadas fortes que deixava no seio de sua amada, ás vezes raspando seus dentes no local sem conseguir conter todo o prazer. Nagato sentiu a o quadril pequeno tentando se mover contra o seu e o apartou ainda mais contra si, a obrigando a permanecer parada naquela posição ouvindo seus gemidos mudarem para súplicas. Neste momento o ruivo libertou sua própria boca para usar o mesmo veneno que seu doce anjo tinha usada consigo naquele dia.

- Nagato..mais forte. – manhou.

- Quer que eu va mais forte? – desdenhou, e sua resposta foi um longo gemido agoniado. – Você que me sentir forte e fundo dentro você? Quer que eu me enfie todo dentro de você até te deixar toda gozada por dentro? – rugiu, desconhecendo seu próprio comportamento com a menina que sempre protegeu e zelou.

- Ahh Nagato.. – ela gemeu mais alto, a constatação de que ela também estava experimento um prazer diferente naquelas palavras sujas o fez ir além.'

- Você quer Konan? – perguntou firme trocando as estocadas um rebolado lento e fundo dentro dela.

- H..Hai.. – gemeu em um único sopro, também desconhecendo aquele novo e diferente modo de prazer.

- Então vem aqui e me mostra. – disse retirando-se completamente de dentro da azulada, se recostando a cabeceira da cama. – Vem aqui mostrar pra mim como é ser empalada com força.

A azulada observou a nova faceta do ruivo sentada sobre as próprias pernas, gostando de perceber um prazer intenso no fundo daqueles olhos tão frios, sabendo que com certeza havia algo com igual teor erótico no seu olhar neste momento. Mirou os olhos do seu ruivo como se este fosse uma presa e como uma felina engatinhou sobre o colchão até onde ele estava, deixou uma casta lambida na face interna de uma das coxas de pele clara e subiu até contornar a linha de sua virilha em uma lambida que conseguiu arrancar um gemido sôfrego do outro. Logo sua boca atrevida alcançou o membro rijo passando por ele de forma quase displicente em uma lambida seguida de uma felação simplória que logo se findou com a perda proposital de contato quando a azulada prosseguiu subindo por seu corpo.

- Você quer que eu mostre? – perguntou.

- Quero.. – o ruivo sussurrou.

- Então é bom você gemer bem alto, porque se eu não ouvir a sua voz eu paro Nagato. – ameaçou.

- Perigosa! – sussurrou antes de gemer ao sentir novamente o calor do corpo dela em torno do seu.

A azulada se firmou com as mãos nos ombros do amado, cavalgando em seu corpo sem deixar que a conexão entre seus olhos se quebrasse. Transbordando todo o desejo que era expressado em seus gemidos entrecortado, tomando-lhes o ar cada vez que Konan aumentava sua velocidade.

No pequeno berço no outro lado do quarto, nada abalava o sono profundo e tranquilo da pequena Arashi, nem seus gemidos cada vez mais altos, nem o barulho da cama batendo contra a parede. As mãos grandes do ruivo desceram firmes pelo corpo pequeno até se agarrar em suas nádegas, apertando a cerne firme e bem formada contra seus dedos com força, ajudando Konan com as estocadas que quase já não possuíam mais ritmo certo. Os dois corpos extremamente sensíveis quase não tinham mais consciência do momento, apenas da sensação única daquele momento forte e intenso.

E como tudo que é intenso demais, infelizmente também tende a terminar cedo demais, sem capacidade para calcular coisas como tempo ou espaço, com seu último lapso de racionalidade Konan sentiu-se sair de seu próprio corpo, e logo em seguida percebeu-se acompanhada nesta breve e indescritível viajem por seu companheiro que se desfez dentro de si com repetidos jatos de gozo quente.

Tentando a todo custo prolongar aquela situação para ambos, ela pos-se a rebolar sobre o falo semi desfalecido do ruivo até o último momento do fascinante orgasmo, seguido pela letargia. Logo o casal se via reabrindo os olhos que nem se lembravam quando tinham chegado, talvez quando suas visões ficaram turvas de prazer, seus olhos se reencontraram na mesma conexão que tinham antes de se fechar, e compartilhando também neste momento um sorriso satisfeito. Konan buscou o bebe com o olhar apenas para ter certeza que a pequena ainda dormia, logo se movendo sobre o colo do ruivo que a aninhou em seus braços, ainda sentados sobre a cama com ela entre as suas pernas e as costas encostadas na cabeceira.

- Eu não conhecia esta Konan. – comentou ainda recuperando seu fôlego.

- Nem eu, mas eu gostei dela! – sorriu de forma arteira.

- Eu também gostei dela. Meu anjo em uma face demoníaca... – brincou.

- Nada mal para o "anjo da morte de Amegakure" – sorriu.

- De fato, você me matou...

- Eu acho que quem vai nos matar é o Itachi, com todo barulho que fizemos ele com certeza ouviu tudo. – ela disse os fazendo rir.

.:.

Sakura suspirou de tédio, aquilo estava durando muito mais tempo do que tinha planejado. Kakuso e Hidan estavam demorando demais, quase estava com vontade ela mesma de ir até a sede, montar tudo e voltar para buscar Deidara, mas Ino havia a impedido de colocar a ideia em prática por medo em deixar Deidara sozinho.

Após o primeiro mês de atraso ela começou a querer explicar para Ino como montar as coisas de maneira correta, afinal ela também tinha conhecimento médico. Mas mais uma vez, cortou a ideia da rosada, alegando que nada poderia dar errado, e depois da rosada, a pessoa certa par a fazer aquilo era Kakuso e ponto final.

Três meses, três tediosos meses e nada daquela dupla de imortais voltar de sua missão. Ino estava comprometida com os planos para a organização e para a nova sede, mas Sakura simplesmente não estava mais aguentando aquele tédio todo. E aquilo ainda não era tudo.

Sakura não queria comentar, mas era como se Ino não quisesse ficar junto com ela próximo a Deidara, parecia claramente que Ino estava se distanciando de forma muito estanha. Quando muito, a loira passava vinte minutos com Deidara para ajudá-la a trocar o loiro de posição na cama para evitar escaras, mas bastava terminar o serviço para a loira sumir do local em segundos. As perguntas sobre as condições do loiro também quase não existiam mais.

Aquilo preocupava Sakura, este afastamento frio não era sinal de boa coisa. Temia sobre a saúde emocional de Ino, mas a loira não lhe dava abertura para conversar com a mesma sobre o assunto. O que Sakura não sabia era que suas suposições estavam mais certas do que a rosada podia supor.

Os dias passavam, somando-se uns aos outros e três longos meses já tinham se passado, mas nada havia mudado na situação de Deidara. Para Ino era quase como que se o loiro não quisesse abrir os olhos, como se ele não sentisse sua falta da mesma forma como ela sentia a falta dele. E ao longo do tempo, apenas olhar aquele corpo em semi vida sobre a cama ficou doloroso demais para observar, às vezes passava longas horas apenas olhando para os olhos fortemente fechados desejando que eles se abrissem, depois pedindo ou implorando a mesma ordem.

Mas eles nunca se abriam. E toda vez que voltava de seu transe, conseguia sentir apenas mais ódio. Pela pessoa que tinha causado tudo aquilo, depois dela mesma por não ter sido capaz de matar com suas próprias unhas o Uchihazinho de merda, e por fim... raiva dele, que teimava em não voltar para sua vida. E era isso que a fazia se afastar, não podia sentir raiva dele.

A raiva atenuada pela ação dos dias. Às vezes simplesmente se esquecia do acordo com Konoha, a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era que sabia exatamente onde Sasuke estava, e as vozes mais profundas de sua consciência lhe perguntavam se aquela dor diminuiria se colocasse suas mãos no moreno e o fizesse sofrer de maneira adequada.

Neste ponto até concordava com Tsunade, ele tinha que pagar. Sabia que apenas matar Sasuke não seria o suficiente, sua morte tinha que ser dolorosa. Se possível, ele devia quase que pedir para morrer.

- Grrr... - reclamou a loira chutando uma mesa alta com rodinhas para bandeja do quarto do hospital que estava usando como quarto de hotel.

- Oe.. eu ia me anunciar, mas depois desta recepção... - Sakura não disse mais nada antes de entrar no quarto.

- O que houve? - perguntou sem se mostrar muito empolgada, no fundo sempre esperava que a rosada lhe trouxesse uma notícia boa que nunca vinha.

- Nee... na verdade, eu vim pedir sua ajuda para virar Deidara, mesmo como todos os nossos esforços ele está tendo escaras na região lombar. Eu tenho que limpar e.. sei lá encontrar um meio de fazer os músculos dele trabalharem um pouco.

- Claro. - disse baixo, apenas concordando. - Eu terminei aqui, se você quiser dar uma olhada depois e ver se está completo.

- Hn? - questionou sem entender muita coisa até ler o título da planta que ela estava desenhando. - Prédio da enfermaria?

- Sim, quero quatro prédios. O do líder de Amegakure, o da líder da Akatsuki e o da enfermaria. - disse a loira enrolando o desenho junto com muitos outros e os colocando dentro de um tubo típico de arquitetos.

- São três, você disse quatro. - disse se virando na direção da porta, esperando que a loira a seguisse.

- Nee é que a principio das duplas morariam juntas, e você moraria no prédio da enfermaria. Mas Itachi também ia querer ir para lá, e Kisame não. Aí quando vi que apenas Pain e Konan morariam no prédio do líder de Amegakure e eu ia ter que dividir prédio com Kisame, Kakuso e Hidan... eu resolvi fazer algo separado da enfermaria. - explicou saindo do quarto em companhia da rosada em direção à sala onde estava Deidara.

- Hn..

- Um laboratório. Kakuso vai ficar satisfeito para fazer suas experiências e então haverá um quarto prédio onde ficarão ele, Hidan e Kisame.

- Eu e Itachi vamos morar em uma enfermaria? - perguntou fazendo uma careta ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta do bloco cirúrgico.

- Não. É o prédio da enfermaria, é o que este prédio terá de diferencial, mas todos os prédios tem área de convívio social, cozinha, sala de reuniões e os aposentos dos moradores. Esta parte fica sob responsabilidade de cada um, para que crie um ambiente somente seu. Todos os prédios serão utilizados por todos nós, mas a responsabilidade dos prédios é dos moradores.

- Eu gostei disto, tem bastante privacidade. Mas quero ver sua enfermaria depois, tenho minhas exigências. - riu.

- Aham to sabendo, este lugar vai ser bem completo.

- O que vai ser bem completo? - perguntou o platinado que estava dentro do quarto de Deidara, ao lado de Kakuso.

- Ahh voltaram das férias... - comentou Ino com um humor escasso.

- Férias? Eu bem que estou merecendo férias depois desta missão. - comentou Hidan.

- Ee Ino, do jeito que você está falando parece que a gente não estava trabalhando. - completou Kakuso.

- Vocês levaram quase três meses para voltar! Em que inferno estavam?

- Em todos os infernos imagináveis. - riu Hidan.

- Nee Ino, da uma olhada aqui-disse Kakuso escrevendo algo na palma de sua mão, logo a mostrando para a loira.

- Hn.. que merda é essa? - questionou após olhar a mão do mais velho.

- O valor liquido do dinheiro que conseguimos com as cabeças daqueles ninjas. - explicou o mais velho completamente orgulhoso de si.

-Ohh - exclamou Ino puxando a mão do mais velho para olhar mais uma vez, incrédula. - Eu sabia que podia contar com vocês dois para o melhor para a Akatsuki. Guarde este dinheiro como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Eu sou imortal...

- Inventa de perder isso tudo pra ver eu não dou um jeito de reverter isso. - implicou.

- De qualquer forma, não é como se houvesse alguém no mundo que saiba guardar dinheiro melhor que o Kakuso nee - disse Hidan.

- Mudando completamente de assunto, onde estão os outros? - questionou o mais velho.

- Em casa, como todos nós gostaríamos de estar. - respondeu Sakura

- Ihh qual foi a putaria dessa vez? - perguntou Hidan.

- Nós podemos terminar o tratamento de Deidara, e esperar que ele acorde na sede. - a rosada começou a explicar. - Pain e Konan foram com Itachi levar o material necessário para lá, mas nenhum deles sabe montar um leito de UTI e eu não posso levar o loiro para lá sem este leito estar pronto.

- Não entendi. - disse Hidan.

- O que seria desta organização sem mim afinal? - perguntou Kakuso sem nenhuma modéstia. - Eles levaram tudo já?

- A maior parte.. falta realmente muita pouca coisa.

- E como você vai saber quando tudo estiver certo? - perguntou Kakuso.

- Itachi sabe como se comunicar comigo.

- O que falta levar?

- Eu já deixei tudo pronto para quando vocês dois chegassem.

- Eu ainda não entendi... - Hidan se manifestou.

- Nós estamos de partida de novo, vamos voltar para casa. – Explicou Kakuso para seu parceiro.

- Você vai com eles Ino? - perguntou a rosada.

- Vou ficar aqui com você, depois que você levar ele eu vou conversar com o líder desta vila novamente, agradecer. Depois eu volto para casa.

- Hai. Nós já vamos agora, onde estão as coisas Sakura? – A voz de Kakuso se fez ouvir novamente.

- Juntei tudo na sala dois, é a mesma onde Konan teve bebe.

- Mas a gente não vai nem descansar? Nee Kuso, ser imortal não significa incansável pow.. - reclamou Hidan.

- Cala a boca e obedece Hidan. - Ralhou o mais velho empurrando o platinado para a sala indicada.

- Você queria ajuda para limpar a ferida, nee. - Ino se adiantou na direção do loiro quando a dupla de imortais saiu da sala.

- Você vai voltar sozinha.. - a forma com Sakura disse aquilo não deixou claro se era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação tendenciosa.

- Não vou fazer nenhuma besteira Sakura. - Disse firme olhando para a outra. - Não me olhe assim espantada, eu sei que você só não quer falar que percebeu o quanto essa demora dele em voltar está me afetando.

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu juro, estou fazendo de tudo para descobrir o motivo disso tudo. Eu sei que vou encontrar uma resposta.

- Vai encontrar a resposta sobre porque uma pessoa simplesmente não retoma sua consciência após ficar dias soterrado? – perguntou irônica, não era como se fosse possível encontrar uma resposta para aquilo.

- Deve haver alguma coisa que pode ser feita, e se houver eu vou dar tudo de mim para encontrar. Você devia ter fé nisso.

- É mais fácil falar do que vivenciar. Você sabe que ele pode nunca mais acordar, ou se algum dia ele acordar... há danos que o coma pode causar que nenhuma medicina é capaz de reverter.

- Ino...

- Você não pode me garantir estas coisas utópicas Sakura. Eu sei que não há garantias... Se eu te ajudar a deixar ele de lado, você acha que consegue fazer o resto sozinha? Quero pedir que Kakuso espere para levar as plantas para Pain, mas quero que você confirme que a enfermaria está realmente completa antes.

- Claro. – Sakura apenas confirmou, sentindo que não devia falar mais nada sobre o loiro, esperando que Ino saísse do quarto antes de expor a ferida no corpo de Deidara. Ela não precisava de mais um detalhe de flagelação sobre a delicada situação do loiro.

Continua...

Queria ter postado até domingo mas... enfim,

Tem mais 20 pg Word escritas... pensando sobre o que eu ainda tenho que escrever...continuo acreditando que é possível terminar no cinquenta

Fiz uma versão mini de hentai Pain x Konan neste chapie...pq fazia tempo demais que não escrevia algo do tipo...não daria espaço para um hentai completo, mas espero que tenham curtido, eu achei divertido a questão dos jutsus... podia fazer um filler do Itachi sentindo tooooodo aquele chakra hahahahahaha não.

Até mais, amo vocês ^.~


	49. KIZUTSUKU TAME IMA FUTARI DEATTA NARA KA

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **49 de 50 (dessa vez é serio)

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma ficção baseada na obra do Kishimoto, sem nenhum interesse comercial, apenas diversão de fan para fan

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen,

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: 1**0/12/12

**Comentários: **Sinto o cheiro de fim ^.~ o título é uma frase da música que eu defini como tema desta fic, I for you, e significa: "Não é irônico que nos conhecemos apenas para nos machucarmos?" Segundo o site de tradução é claro, pois eu não sei Jamponês

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_49. KIZUTSUKU TAME IMA FUTARI DEATTA NARA KANASHI SUGIRU YO

_Por Kami-chan_

- Você deveria dar uma recompensa para esta vila. – comentou a rosada olhando o dia que terminava no lado de fora do hospital, com pais levando seus filhos para casa pela mão.

- Recompensa? Eles nos aceitaram aqui por um acordo, nada além... – retrucou a loira.

- Fazia parte do acordo que esta vila não seria afetada, e ela foi. Ninjas invadiram este local e aterrorizaram os cidadãos. Também houve morte.

- Ta, vou falar com o cara, mas não vou oferecer nenhuma recompensa. No máximo gratidão, eles nos prestaram um grande favor, quando precisarem de um grande favor... – deixou a frase solta no ar.

- Você lembra quanto tempo disseram que leva daqui até o esconderijo? – Sakura perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Cinco dias, por quê?

- Estou tentando medir o tempo que levará para sairmos daqui, não gosto do tempo em que deixamos uma ala importante do único hospital do local em desuso.

- Ouvi algo sobre os casos urgentes estarem sendo levados à Suna.

- Konoha é mais perto... – contrapôs a rosada.

- Ficaram com medo de não serem atendidos lá. Para Suna foi inventada a história de que a ala estava com problemas de infiltração e, por este motivo, interditado.

- Que mão. – disse Sakura deixando seu posto ante a janela do local e indo a passos firmes em direção a porta.

- Onde vai? – quis saber Ino.

- Deidara está estável, eu preciso apenas do leito que ele está ocupando. Não vejo motivo para não liberar o setor para cirurgias.

- O que? Vai permitir que outras pessoas entrem aqui? Ele vai fiar exposto...

- Isso não justifica atrasarmos a vida de toda uma cidade, eu visitei o pronto socorro ontem à noite. O local está saturado, com muito mais pessoas do que o seu limite, muitas delas por pequenas cirurgias que pelo visto não foram classificadas como urgentes para serem levadas ao hospital de Suna. Alias, você devia dar uma passada por lá, tenho certeza que você vai ter uma segunda opinião sobre o que significa estar exposto. – disse já alcançando a porta.

- Foi por isso que você não ganhou a liderança. – disse se referindo à organização. – Você age com o coração, foi você quem deu o primeiro passo para sairmos de Konoha, mas não conseguiu deixar o _fogo _para trás. Você deixa de pensar quando começa a agir com o coração. – criticou a loira.

- Não vejo motivo para esquecer das coisas boas que aquele lugar me ensinou. Você tem razão, eu sou o coração e você a mente, e costumamos funcionar bem juntas por este motivo. Apenas cuide para não se tornar uma mente sem coração, Ino-sama. – terminou a frase carregando o sufixo aplicado ao nome da loira com ironia.

Dito aquilo a rosada rumou para o centro administrativo do hospital, iria liberar o local para ser usado pelos médicos da vila novamente independente da vontade ou opinião de Ino. Logo em seguida, rumou para o pronto-socorro do local, tinha tempo de sobra com relação à Deidara e podia ocupar o seu tedioso tempo fazendo algo útil no local, ao mesmo tempo que a maioria das pequenas coisas que sobrecarregavam os trabalhadores daquele local podia ser feito por ela sem esforço algum.

Naquela noite, quando voltou para a área que estava reservada para ambas, Sakura não encontrou Ino no quarto. Observou inquieta que o local parecia organizado demais, mas isso não a impediu de seguir adiante e ir até o local onde estava Deidara.

Observou a movimentação típica do setor que acabara de ser retomado, sorrindo para a forma rápida e ágil com a qual aquelas pessoas faziam suas tarefas. Todas as salas do local estavam com suas portas bem abertas e com suas fortes luzes acesas indicando em todos os cômodos a higiene para que cirurgias pudessem ser realizadas no local novamente. Com exceção de um quarto, apenas uma porta estava fechada, e respeitando ao pedido da rosada, as pessoas transitavam para lá e para cá como que se aquela sala se quer existisse.

Abriu a porta para mirar o leito impecável de Deidara, todos os monitores apitando em um ritmo suave e contínuo. Tudo estava certo, exceto o fato de que o local estava vazio, Ino não estava ali. Deu meia volta, fechando a porta do local novamente.

- Com licença – pediu se dirigindo ao local onde duas moças uniformizadas discutiam algo escrito em uma prancheta. – Alguém aqui viu a minha colega de equipe? – perguntou de forma bastante alta e clara, para o caso de quem estivesse passando também ouvisse.

- A moça loira e de olhos azuis? – perguntou a que estava segurando a prancheta.

- Hai. – respondeu séria.

- Ela saiu daqui faz pouco tempo, mas não falou com ninguém. – disse a mesma de forma solícita.

- Obrigada. – murmurou antes de entrar novamente no quarto onde estava Deidara.

Suspirou, tinha um péssimo pressentimento pesando em sua cabeça, não sabia o motivo, mas Ino tinha que estar ali. Andou até o loiro adormecido sem saber o que mais fazer, lembrando-se da forma como o quarto estava organizado, uma leve ponta de insegurança sobre a ideia se Ino seria capaz de ir embora sem lhe avisar.

- Não sei qual de vocês dois é mais teimoso. – falou em esconder a indignação na voz, falando com Deidara como se o loiro pudesse conversar consigo. – Se merecem mesmo. – terminou deixando suas mãos em punho baterem com força no colchão onde o outro estava deitado, esvaindo a raiva com um suspiro pesado.

Com o movimento resultado de seu momento de ira, Sakura ouviu o som de algo cair de cima da cama ao chão. Baixo e suave o som típico de papel, logo se abaixou para recolher o pedaço pequeno levemente enrolado que sequer tinha percebido sobre o leito em sua frente, desenrolando-o entre seus dedos para visualizar a caligrafia conhecida de Ino.

"_Evidentemente você não precisa mais de mim aqui, estou mais lhe atrapalhando do que ajudando. Tenho consciência deste fato._

_Mas eu confio em você... sempre confiei no seu trabalho e na sua capacidade brilhante_

_E você está conseguindo ver as coisas com muito mais clareza do que eu neste momento, por isso sei que entende que o que eu mais quero é ficar perto de Deidara neste momento, mas isto está me matando._

_As enfermeiras já estão por aqui ajeitando algumas coisas, sinal de que você liberou o local. Sei que não faria isso se não tivesse certeza que logo estará em casa com ele, por isso adiantei também meus assuntos e nossa despedida com o líder desta vila._

_Você não precisa vir atrás de mim._

_Eu vou para casa pelo caminho mais longo, preciso deste tempo. _

_Não venha atrás de mim._

_Você não é um coração que não pensa, é a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço. Eu precisava daquela crítica, vou estar uma pessoa melhor quando chegar em casa."_

Sakura amassou o papel contra sua mão, Ino era mesmo muito cabeça dura. Ela podia simplesmente ficar e pedir ajuda, não gostava da loira andando por aí sozinha pensando em besteiras.

- Teimosa. – murmurou mais uma vez ao olhar para o loiro adormecido.

Em seguida correu até a porta do local a trancando por dentro, não achava que nenhuma daquelas pessoas fosse contra sua ordem de não entrar ali, mas não iria correr este risco. Passou a chave na porta e em seguida guardou a mesma em um de seus bolsos, apenas por precaução checou todos os sinais vitais de Deidara que como há muito tempo, estavam estáveis.

E sem pensar duas vezes afastou a cadeira da aproximação que tinha ao lado da cama para ter espaço para se sentar confortavelmente no chão. Não tinha combinado nada com Itachi, talvez levasse horas até o morno sentar para sua meditação diária, mas ela precisava acreditar em algo mais otimista. Alongou os músculos tensos e se esforçou para manter a mente limpa de qualquer outro pensamento, fato este que estava de veras difícil naquele momento, de fato, já estava quase com sono quando a meditação chegou ao nível necessário de desligamento.

A escuridão em frente aos olhos fechados foi tomada pela luz branca forte demais, consumindo a escuridão que lhe impedia de ver o mundo monocromático que visitava. Estava sozinha ali, sentada em uma grande e confortável almofada, a fogueira em sua frente tomou vida assim que seus olhos se chocaram contra a madeira escura, o fogo de chamas negras controladas irradiou o local.

Agora só tinha que esperar, sabia que se havia algo que Itachi não abria mão era de sua meditação. E ela ficou ali sem saber dizer por quantas horas, os olhos fechados mantinham a expressão serena como ela pouco a pouco começava a ficar, a raiva pelas ações impensadas de Ino foi se esvaindo deixando para trás apenas uma linha tênue de preocupação. Perdida em pensamentos sobre como contornar todas estas situações, sentiu as chamas dançarem levemente, um ínfimo movimento no ar que a fez abrir os olhos lentamente, junto com um sorriso escasso.

- É bom te ver, apesar da sua expressão cansada. – O moreno comentou retribuindo o sorriso amarelo da rosada.

Neste momento Sakura lamentou não poder simplesmente se levantar de onde estava e se jogar nos braços do moreno, mas sabia que não podia. Mas era confortável saber que o único preço a se pagar por aquele privilégio era a distância ditada e controlada pelas chamas negras que os separavam.

Em nenhum momento pensou que seu desejo fosse uma fraqueza, não não era. Não seria menos forte ou menos inteligente se pudesse colocar toda a situação entre os braços do moreno, sentindo-se ainda mais forte com a cabeça em seu peito sentindo as batidas calmas do coração daquele homem tranquilo. Não seria menos forte por isso, muito pelo contrario, Itachi a deixava calma e isso a ajuda a pensar melhor.

- Parece que a guerra nem acabou. – ela comentou de forma vaga.

- Vai melhorar, Kakuso já está com quase tudo pronto. Creio que depois de amanha pela manha você já pode trazê-lo.

- Foi por isso que fiquei te esperando aqui Itachi, preciso que seja antes, hoje ainda se possível.

- O que houve, a situação do loiro piorou?

- Não, ele está bem, apenas não retorna do coma. Ino é o problema... com esta demora de Deidara para acordar ela não ficou bem. Muito pior do que a personalidade fria que você presenciou até sair daqui.

- Você teme o que ela pode fazer quando vier com Deidara para ca e ela ter que voltar para casa sozinha?

- Mais do que isso meu amor, Ino chegou ao ponto de não suportar nem mesmo ficar no mesmo quarto que Deidara.

- Tsc..isso não faz sentido, se alguém que você ama não está bem...

- Faz sentido sim. – ela o cortou. – As coisas sempre foram muito fáceis para nós, modéstia parte eu sempre fiz o meu trabalho melhor do que ninguém, e neste tempo em que fomos para a organização eu consegui expandir ainda mais minhas habilidades, principalmente ao lidar com você e Madara-shishou. Mas nem mesmo a anatomia diferenciada dos Uchiha exigiu tanto de mim quanto tudo o que fizemos com Deidara. Ino depositou toda a esperança dela em mim, mas o coma, a inconsciência é algo que medicina nenhuma consegue reverter, eu não sei quando ele vai acordar ou simplesmente se ele vai acordar, isso faz parte do conhecimento básico de medicina e Ino sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Como também sabe que mesmo que o loiro acorde, há sequelas que o coma pode causar que eu não posso garantir que vou ser capaz de reverter.

- O que você acha que ela pode fazer? – perguntou o moreno após a longa explicação da amada.

- Se vingar.

- Acha que ela pode voltar para Konoha antes de voltar para cá?

- Acho que ela já foi. Ino sumiu daqui, não sei precisar há quanto tempo, me deixou um bilhete que eu não gostei de ler. Palavras muito bem escolhidas para o estilo de Ino, selecionadas para me confortar, ou me convencer a não ir atrás dela; escreveu duas vezes "não venha atrás de mim" entre palavras apelativas.

- Se ela for pega em Konoka...

- Se ela for pega em Konoha, ter feito a Kyuubi regredir vai soar como um aquecimento sobre o que está por vir.

- Entendi. Prepare tudo, eu vou falar com o pessoal aqui e vamos dar um jeito de deixar tudo pronto hoje, volte aqui daqui uma hora e eu já vou poder lhe dizer com certeza que hora poderemos trazê-los para cá.

A rosada concordou com um aceno e no momento seguinte ambos sumiram do local. Sakura tinha muitas coisas para preparar, que seria impossível resolver sozinha; nada que um ou dois clones não lhe fosse de grande ajuda.

.:.

Os olhos de lince brilhavam no ambiente mais escuro do que o normal, era estranho estar ali. De repente se deparou com a realidade de que nunca estivera naquele lugar, e nem em nenhum semelhante.

Ali era frio e úmido, o refúgio dos condenados. A energia era pesada e algo pingava em algum lugar, fazendo de um som mundano o eco mais alto daquele local sombrio.

Seguiu a passos firmes e cuidadosos, uma prisão para ninjas devia ser tão forte quando seu mais perigoso prisioneiro. Não gostaria de ser a responsável por um lugar como este, ninguém gostaria. Renegados que imploraram por perdão, foragidos recém capturados, que não tinham feito nada terrível demais contra sua nação tinham seu perdão trabalhando naquele local, auxiliando a equipe altamente selecionada.

Alguns renegados iriam parar ali caso implorassem perdão, e o mesmo fosse aceito. Não porque quisessem, mas por que havia recursos que os mantivessem ali, tão presos quanto os detentos ali abrigados. Aquele era um lugar pra privar a aldeia da presença de indesejáveis, nada mais.

Um frio percorreu por seus braços, era ali que deveria estar. E intimamente agradeceu em seu nome em nome dos Konohas de sua equipe, pelo fim daquela guerra sem sentido. Talvez por isso também devesse parar por ali, mas não, aquele era um lugar onde não se da voz à razão. Uma vez que estivesse ali dentro não podia simplesmente voltar, pois se fora difícil entrar, muito mais difícil seria sair.

Parou, inspirando aquele ar pesado com força, tinha que espantar estes pensamentos. Havia um motivo solido para estar ali e devia se concentrar em encontrar quem estava procurando. Mas naquele inferno, não sabia ao certo para onde ir.

Prisioneiros usavam coleiras inibidoras de chakra, e as paredes grossas de tijolos duplos também não ajudava. Mas não importava, com certeza não sairia daquele local sem antes encontrar aquele que procurava.

Andou pelos corredores por tempo indeterminado, eram tantas celas, todas ocupadas. Pessoas que não conhecia, mas que levavam em suas expressões a mesma energia fria e podre que aquele local emanava. Muitos cobiçavam a forma como ela andava pelo local com liberdade, outros sorriam de forma doentia, expressando em seus sorrisos maliciosos o que seus corpos há muito trancafiados naquelas celas, estavam privados. Entretanto, muito antes de chegar ao fim daquele inferno em terra, encontrou quem procurava.

Sua cela não tinha grades, era uma gruta fria, úmida e escura. Havia uma longa corrente presa na parede atrás de si que era ligada a coleira em seu pescoço. Seus braços estavam estendidos ao máximo, presos por corrente curtas demais, uma vinda da parede de cada um de seus lados, bem como as pernas estavam amarradas por pesadas correntes de elos grossos, igualmente presa ao chão. A cabeça do prisioneiro estava pendida, as longas madeixas escondiam seu rosto, e a grande mordaça de ferro circulava toda sua cabeça a altura da boca.

Então ela parou diante da cena, e admirou sua beleza. E por nenhum momento se sentiu mal por acreditar que ele merecia aquilo, e sorriu. Um riso alegre, da mais insana alegria, que ganhou vida e ecoou pela local, ficando ainda mais alto quando palmas davam ênfase a sua satisfação.

- Bravo! - exclamou. - Bravo Sasuke, você é brilhante. - o aplaudiu ainda mais.

Rindo ainda mais da situação do outro, quando este se contorceu de susto na maneira que podia, fazendo o som das correntes se movendo parecerem música aos seus ouvidos, junto ao tremor descontrolado de seu corpo, que Ino percorreu virem de todas as correntes em seu corpo, inclusive a que estava em sua boca. O cenho franzido no meio da testa do garoto demonstrava seus sentimentos no momento, e seus olhos estreitados expressavam a mais pura raiva.

Ino chegou mais perto para olhar bem o corpo sujo, com marcas de barro não lavado. As roupas encardidas estavam folgadas mostrando não apenas uma aparente magreza excessiva, mas também que ele se movera tanto naquela posição que seu kimono aberto na frente mesmo com nó já quase frouxo, amarrado. Pode ver também, por baixo do elo das correntes vergões profundos de queimadura e mesmo sem ter visto o objeto que ouviu ter sido usado para torturar Sakura, e sorriu satisfeita.

Sentiu até mesmo um novo apreço por Tsunade, apesar de ter discordado da loira sobre manter o Uchiha vivo, tinha que admitir que ela soube como fazer ele pagar. A marca de queimadura na perna de Sakura ainda estava em pele viva, a rosada lhe informou que as células todas do local haviam morrido, levaria muito tempo para novas nascerem e ainda assim, ficaria a cicatriz.

- Então Sasuke, quanto tempo você acha que está preso aqui? Esse aqui parece ser um lugar que faz as pessoas perder a noção do tempo. Você sabe se pelo menos é dia ou noite? É tão escuro aqui... Ei Sasuke, eu estou falando com você. - disse ficando frente a frente com o moreno, segurando o queixo do mesmo em sua direção, com suavidade necessária para que o sistema de choques não ativasse, mas o suficiente para que o mesmo não desviasse o olhar. - É muita falta de educação da sua parte ignorar uma visita, ouvi dizer que você não tem muitos familiares pra te visitar. - riu. - Ou amigos... Eu soube que a única pessoa que ainda sente alguma afeição por você não pode entrar neste lugar. Tsc, o Naruto tem um coração bom demais mesmo, só ele pra ainda ter peninha de você.

- Hey Sasuke, fala comigo.. - ralhou de forma irônica. - Ahh deve ser isso aqui. - disse indicando a mordaça de ferro. - Nos seus delírios psicóticos você se via assim? Fraco, amarrado, preso, amordaçado e levando choques por todas as extremidades.. tsc, é bem sexy na verdade. - Riu se afastando um passo do moreno. - Não se sinta solitário, a Sakura deve fazer mais ou menos a mesma coisa com o Itachi todos os dias. - disse rindo de forma descontrolada de suas ironias.

O moreno nada expressava, não tinha o que fazer. Por mais que suas correntes fizessem barulho, ele sofreria com os choques, e mesmo assim, ninguém o ouviria a menos que gritasse. Não entendia nada, mas a presença de Ino ali lhe assustava, aquela não era a menina boba e fútil que estudou na mesma escola que ele um dia, Ino estava diferente, seus olhos eram frios e impiedosos e o belo formato dos mesmos estavam convertidos em traços de uma profunda ironia.

- Sabe há quanto tempo está aqui? – riu. – Não importa, é mais tempo do que você merece estar vivo, e pouco demais para os dias que você deveria sofrer. Só pra constar, se fosse eu que cuidasse desta merda, você morreria de sede e fome. Ahh sim, Itachi encontrou o menino que você torturou e deixou para morrer desta forma, também encontramos a mãe dele morta, e eu posso lhe assegurar que nenhum de nós gostou do que você fez com aquela família, logo você. – Suspirou de forma pesada, se aproximando novamente do moreno.

- Mas vamos ao que interessa, não é? – disse soltando os braços com força ao lado do corpo. – Que é o motivo da minha visita. Sabe Sasuke... – começou, mas logo se calou em busca das palavras certas. – Eu sempre admirei você, eu realmente te amava. E não era um amor bobo como todo mundo pensava, eu cheguei a ficar do lado da Sakura e do Naruto quando você foi embora por, secretamente, acreditar que era inferior à Sakura, que ela era a pessoa que poderia trazer você de volta e acabar com toda a tristeza que eu sabia que você sentia. Mas eu era boba, minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci e isso me fazia pensar que eu era parecida com você em parte, mas foi só quando meu pai morreu que eu percebi a diferença que era perder alguém que se ama. Você já não estava mais na vila quando ele morreu, mas ainda foi a primeira pessoa em quem eu pensei. Eu não era mais boba, apenas me faltava mais um pouco de compreensão.

Ino parou de falar para recuperar um pouco de ar, cruzando os braços e olhando ainda mais fundo nos olhos do moreno. Sasuke por sua vez, estava completamente imóvel, apenas ouvindo as palavras da loira.

- Mas aí o tempo passou, e o que eu sentia por você também foi passando, o que não fez de você esquecido. Nunca se esquece a primeira pessoa que amou, a primeira pessoa por quem você se colocou em segundo plano. Nem a Sakura sentia, a fixação dela por você era mais espalhafatosa, mas também não durou ela nem ajudava mais o Naruto a tentar ir atrás de você. Ela voltou a ser a minha melhor amiga e a nossa vida mudou drasticamente desde as duas meninas que você se lembra do tempo da escola, não nos tornamos pessoas melhores e nem piores, mas um dia resolvemos juntas seguir o caminho marcado por nossos próprios passos. E é irônico, mas é verdade, Itachi estava neste caminho, e conhecê-lo me fez lembrar de você novamente, porque ele não era o homem que você desejava tanto matar.

- E mais ironicamente ainda, ele se apaixonou por Sakura. A menina que você rejeitou, a pessoa que achei que fosse capaz de salvar você. Então pensei que jamais fosse capaz de te entender Sasuke, mas aí, você tentou matar a mim e à Sakura de uma forma bastante covarde. E eu senti muita raiva – crispou os dentes para dar ênfase à última palavra. – Tudo o que eu mais queria era que você encontrasse Itachi logo e ele te mostrasse que você poderia se tornar o mais forte que lhe é possível e ainda assim, ser estupidamente mais fraco do que ele. – disse em um só fôlego, torcendo o nariz para a raiva que sentia.

- Só que você foi mais além. Você fez uma cagada tão grande que não foi capaz de limpar, e a sua displicência pela vida alheia quase acabou com a vida do homem que eu amo. – franziu o cenho. – Por sua culpa eu fiquei desacordada por dias, e quando acordei acreditei que este homem estava morto, você tinha o matado, mais do que isso Sasuke, sua luta com Deidara resultou na morte do filho que eu carregava. Então quando tudo o que eu sentia por você era raiva, eu compreendi. Eu finalmente te compreendi e entendi essa sua vontade quase cega de vingança, Sasuke eu te entendi, porque tudo o que eu quero e penso desde o dia em que acordei desta batalha, é na sua morte. Não qualquer morte, apenas saber que você foi morto não iria me satisfazer, eu preciso da sua morte pelas minhas mãos. Nee Sasuke, o gosto da vingança é muito bom.

Ino estava há menos de dez centímetros do moreno quando terminou de falar. Sasuke não viu, apenas ouviu o som da lâmina sendo desembainhada com grande velocidade e a dor aguda que atingiu a lateral do seu corpo na altura do pulmão esquerdo. O movimento foi rápido e deixou um rastro quente até sair do outro lado do peito do Uchiha.

A loira sorriu ao ver a expressão de dor nos olhos do Uchiha, ele morreria lentamente até que seus pulmões parassem de funcionar após se afogar em próprio sangue. E teve tempo suficiente para ter certeza de que ele veria sua felicidade por sua dor enquanto assistiu de perto aquele espetáculo até o final.

- Eu tinha outros planos para você, mas estas correntes com descargas elétricas me impedem de por minhas mãos em você. Mas não importa no final, eu me sinto satisfeita por poder assistir você morrer lentamente, de uma forma tão coverde quanto você foi.

.:.

Ino seguir de forma cautelosa pela periferia da vila, fora difícil sair daquele lugar, não podia mostrar seu chakra para não ser percebida, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia ser vista. Não podia transformar uma vingança pessoal em um novo conflito com aquela vila, seria uma péssima líder.

Estava quase, faltavam realmente muito pouco para se ver fora dos limites da vila, depois poderia seguir de forma rápida para casa. Sakura iria lhe encher de perguntas, mas ela não queria responde-las. Não precisava e nem iria. Depois de colocar tudo o que lhe consumia para fora, ela conseguia pensar com mais clareza. Não devia ter ido até ali, sua ação poderia por tudo a perder.

Tinha resolvido ir embora antes realmente para colocar sua cabeça em dia, sabendo que estava sendo covarde ao praticamente abandonar Deidara. Não queria admitir que estava perdendo a esperança pouco a pouco a cada dia que ele passava sem acordar, ou apenas não tivesse conhecimento de seus atos e o que eles realmente representavam até aquele momento, quando ver o chão da cela ser inundado com o sangue daquele que era culpado por aquilo tudo. Apenas agora podia ver que aquilo que ela chamava de "culpa de Sasuke" não passava de sua própria corvardia.

Conseguiu passar na escritório do líder daquela cidade pequena e deixar claro que a Akatsuki tinha uma grande dívida com aquela vila, mas ao sair daquele local, seus pés simplesmente seguiram para o caminho contrario ao que deveria seguir. A ideia de que o culpado de tudo estava seguro dentro de uma prisão idiota lhe corroia o peito e as ideias. Konoha, o berço de criaturas aberrantes como Sai.

Soltou o ar em deboche ao lembrar do moreno que tinha matado meses atrás, talvez ela realmente tivesse um forte inclino à vinganças. Lembrou como se sentiu bem ao matar Sai, fazê-lo fez com que as memórias ruins sobre a forma como o moreno lhe humilhou quando era mais nova quase desaparecessem, se tornando a marca de que ela estava mais forte, e que não haveria nada nem ninguém que a fizesse duvidar deste fato.

E se Deidara nunca mais acordasse? Por que Sasuke deveria estar vivo se Deidara está morto em vida? Isso não era justo... e quando deu por si, o ódio cego apagou todas as outras ideias de sua cabeça, bem como a capacidade de pensar em algo que não fosse na morte do Uchiha. Ela tinha a justiça ao alcance de suas mãos, porque se evitar em esticar os braços e a toma-la para si?

Agora podia se dizer satisfeita. Com sua katana suja de sangue.

- Está satisfeita? – Assustou-se com a voz que parecia ter ouvido seus pensamentos, assustada olhou para os lados até perceber que já estava bem longe dos perímetros de Konoha.

- Mas que merda, você me assustou! – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou mal humorada se aproximando do outro.

- Apenas um percentual de mim está aqui, fomos à Amegakure dar inicio as obras dos projetos que você fez. Deidara já está na sede faz tempo.

- Hm... e o bilhete que eu deixei com a Sakura não funcionou. – disse compreendendo como fora descoberta ali.

- E você achou mesmo que funcionaria? – suspirou. – É o meu irmão no fim das contas. – justificou. – Sem falar que pode significar problemas muito em breve.

- Desculpe Itachi, eu sei que era seu irmão, mas eu não podia simplesmente esquecer ele lá. Você tem que admitir que a prisão não o seguraria para sempre, eu já estava sem forças para seguir em frente desta forme.

- Não estou julgando. – se defendeu. – Sasuke era meu irmão, mas não era mais "meu irmão". Não tinha mais volta para ele.

- Amegakure você disse, pode me acompanhar até lá? Quero ajudar Pain e Konan a organizar isso logo antes de poder voltar para casa e dar continuidade aos planos da Akatsuki.

- Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer? – perguntou encarando a loira de forma profunda.

- Nee pelo visto a Sakura bocuda falou um monte de merda para você, não é. Eu estou bem agora, de verdade. Eu sei que Deidara está nas melhores mãos em que poderia estar, eu tenho certeza que ela vai encontrar um jeito pra toda esta situação, mas eu sou a líder desde grupo e devo colocá-lo em primeiro plano. Mas não vou fazer nada de útil lá a não ser ficar nervosa, me deixe trabalhar, a minha cabeça vai voltar ao normal ao mesmo tempo em que quando ele acordar este grupo já vai estar reestabelecido.

- Você está certa no fim. Vamos correr até Amegakure então, pois a viajem é longa.

- Nee Itachi, - perguntou antes de seguir o moreno. – Como ele estava antes de você deixar a sede?

- Hm... achei que não iria perguntar. Sakura está pesquisando muito, mas não está tendo muito sucesso. Entretanto ela está tentando algo que disse temer fazer no hospital, que é usar genjutsu para atraí-lo para a realidade criada por ela e por aí tentar fazê-lo encontrar o caminho de volta. Quando eu saí ela ainda não tinha conseguido nenhum sucesso, eu acho que estando em coma ele não cai em genjutsu.

- Bom, pessoas em coma podem ver e ouvir tudo o que acontece ao seu redor, mas não tem consciência disto. A ideia não é má.

- Vamos torcer para que em algum momento de certo, então.

- Gomene.. pelo Sasuke. Apesar de todas as coisas erradas que ele fez, eu sei que é difícil enfrentar a morte de uma pessoa amada.

- Não é como se eu não tivesse passado por outros lutos familiares antes. – deu de ombros, tentando se mostrar indiferente, mas logo mudou o assunto. – Vamos logo Ino, ou nunca vamos chegar em Amegakure.

Continua...

Preparados para o fim? Eu confesso que estou ansiosa para poder escrever e concluir outra fic, mas eu não queria terminar aqui não...vou sentir falta y.y

Sinto que a coisa pode ter ficado meio confusa em alguns trechos, principalmente porque eu não reli antes de postar, mesmo estando muito aérea nos últimos dias, mas levando em conta que as coisas estão confusas mesmo para as personagens...tudo bem eu acho kk

Mas então, eu ainda não escrevi sobre o Deidara e sinto que ainda não sei se quero mesmo que ele acorde ou não...mas sei que se eu não acordá-lo TODAS vocês sem nenhuma exceção, vão querer me matar ou pelo menos fazer fila pra tortura... ainda vou pensar no que fazer com ele...

Bom, eu estou doente, logo não estou trabalhando, logo pode ser que eu consiga postar o 50 mais rápido, porém os remédios que curam minha doença estouraram meu estomago, e alguns dos remédios pro estomago me dão sono, ontem por exemplo, eu dei boa noite antes das 14h, mas eu vou me esforçar para escrever.

Também estou devendo respostas de reviews, mas eu juro que respondo

Amo vocês


	50. The Happy Ending

**História: **O Lugar certo para nós

**Capítulo: **50 de 50

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma ficção baseada na obra do Kishimoto, sem nenhum interesse comercial, apenas diversão de fan para fan

**Gêneros: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Shonen,

**Personagens: **Ino & Deidara, Sakura & Itachi, Konan & Pain

**Publicação: 06/0**1/12

**Comentários: **Então...fim. Falamos mais depois, vão ler ^.~

O LUGAR CERTO PARA NÓS_ ENDING

_Por Kami-chan_

Os dias se passavam e tudo parecia voltar ao normal lentamente. Alheio às responsabilidades dos outros membros do grupo, Hidan e Kakuso se mantinham fazendo algo que além de novo, estava se tornando cada vez mais prazeroso para cada um dos dois imortais mal humorados; conversar.

- Não é como se as coisas fossem voltar a ser como antes. – reclamou o platinado.

Hidan estava sentado ao contrario em uma cadeira, com seu peito colado no acento e os braços se cruzando em torno do mesmo, Kakuso estava atrás de si passando uma pomada nas queimaduras que ainda não haviam cicatrizado nas costas do parceiro. Elas quase nem existiam mais, Hidan se mostrou ser alguém de recuperação mais rápida do que o considerada normal.

- Pare de reclamar Hidan. – implicou o mais velho enquanto terminava de esfregar o creme pela pele do outro com delicadeza.

- Mas é verdade, porra.

- Nós não somos mais a mesma equipe, perdemos ninjas, ganhamos ninjas... se a equipe muda, é claro que a organização muda.

- Tsc... acho que vou sentir falta do tempo em que a Konan era a única mulher daqui. Até ela mudou, não abria a boca pra nada antes e agora manda e desmanda no barraco.

- Ela sempre mandou e desmandou no barraco, a diferença era que antes apenas Pain a ouvia e repassava a ordem. – riu-se limpando o excesso de produto em sua mão e sentando no chão próximo ao parceiro, de frente para o mesmo.

- A diferença é agora tem mais duas mandonas pra dar força e eco. – disse no mesmo tom de humor, aproveitando da brecha dada pelo mais velho, eram raras as vezes em que conversavam, a não ser sobre planos de missões.

- Ino será uma boa líder, o clan dela tem habilidades fortes de estratégia e investigação.

- Nee Kakuso – chamou cutucando o corpo do outro com o pé. – Acha que vai dar merda ter uma criança aqui?

- Sei lá. – deu de ombros. – Eu é que não quero saber de criancinhas ranhentas pro meu lado. – disse fazendo o outro rir alto.

- Hey – disse Kisame para se anunciar assim que alcançou a porta do local.

- Kisame-san! – cumprimentou o platinado. – Você acha que ter uma criança na equipe vai dar merda? – repetiu a pergunta.

- Acho que temos que nos renovar de qualquer forma. – respondeu o peixe.

- Ee... o Kisame passa muito tempo com Itachi, vai até virar o tiú Kisame da fedelha quando começar a falar. – debochou Hidan.

- Eu não me importo com a ideia de uma criança, sendo que a mesma será uma mistura dos poderes de Nagato e Konan.

- Haha – riu Kakuso. – Nee Hidan, aquela garota pode ficar ponderosa a ponto de exigir que você brinque de cavalinho com ela.

- Baka! – o plainado fechou a cara, não gostava da ideia de bebes chorando na organização. – Graças à Jashin-sama que essa coisa vai dormir em outro prédio, bem longe de mim.

- Daí eu concordo com o Hidan. – disse Kisame. – Na verdade eu tinha vindo até aqui para falar de prédio, achei que pudéssemos organizar as coisas o quanto antes.

- Haa eu concordo, o nosso vai ser o único prédio de ninjas com honra nesta organização, os outros vão brincar de casinha, mas nós vamos montar um ambiente muito macho no nosso prédio. – disse o platinado.

- Não se esqueça que é o prédio do laboratório de pesquisas e experiências e que eu vou ser responsável pelo o que acontece no mesmo. – interferiu Kakuso cortando a empolgação do parceiro.

- Sei..sei velhote xarope – resmungou, quase balbuciando o xingamento para que Kakuso não o ouvisse.

.:.

Finalmente após uma longa contagem de dias, a equipe estava organizada. E mesmo sem nenhum sinal de Deidara de que iria acordar, Ino se viu fixa a ideia de que a Akatsuki não poderia parar. Mesmo que mais lentamente do que o desejado, eles tinham que mover seus puazinhos para manter-se uma organização temida e infalível ante os olhos do resto do mundo.

A cena na sala era típica de uma reunião de uma equipe organizada, estavam todos, com exceção de Deidara sentados em torno da longa mesa. Ino estava à ponta, sentada sobre uma de suas penas flexionadas em cima da cadeira, seguindo pelo lado direito da mesa estavam Pain ao lado de Konan, seguida de Hidan ao lado de Kakuso. Pelo lado direito estavam Itachi ao lado de Sakura, sendo seguida por Kisame.

- Vai ser um tempo difícil, recomeçar nunca é fácil. – disse a loira. – Mas eu sei que todos aqui somos capazes. Infelizmente, vamos trabalhar mais rápido separados.

- E como vamos proceder? – perguntou Sakura.

- Nossos objetivos neste recomeço são óbvios e quase mundanos, mas não seremos capazes de prosseguir antes de atingir todos eles. São quatro missões de igual importância primeiro, Itachi e Kisame. – disse e os citados se concentraram completamente na líder de sua equipe. – Nós perdemos muito prestígio quando nossa sede foi invadida, quando nossa equipe dissipada, quando perdemos alguns membros e quase perdemos outros. Isso precisa ser revertido, a reputação desta equipe deve ser reestabelecida e vocês dois irão cuidar disso.

- Nós podemos começar pelas pequenas vilas que tem algum interesse em nos atingir. – disse o moreno.

- É – concordou Kisame – Quando nossas tomadas começarem a fazer barulho, as vilas maiores irão receber o aviso por tabela.

- Certo. Quero que vão a cada uma destas vilas e deixem bem claro que o poderio da Akatsuki não se abalou com esta pseudo guerra, pelo contrario, todos devem saber o quanto estamos mais fortes do que antes. – Ordenou Ino.

- Segundo, Hidan e Kakuso. Nós precisamos de dinheiro, muito dinheiro para recomeçar tudo. Não me importa os meios que usarão, se deixarem terror por onde passarem melhor ainda para que as nações voltem todas a temer o nosso nome.

- Isso é fácil! – desdenhou Hidan. – Pelo menos um pouco de diversão nee Kakuso.

- De fato será fácil, mas demorado. É um trabalho que requer muita perícia.

- Não tem problema, Kakuso você encontrará um meio de me repassar o dinheiro, mesmo que eu mesma tenha que ir atrás dele uma vez a cada quinze, no máximo vinte dias.

- Hidan e eu temos os nossos meios. – disse o mais velho com calma.

- Certo. Pain e Konan, vocês devem partir para Amegakure tão logo o prédio do líder da Chuva esteja pronto. Devido ao desfalque na nossa equipe, a responsabilidade pelo andamento da construção da nossa futura sede irá ficar sob responsabilidade de vocês. Sei que ira sobrecarregar, pois vocês tem assuntos da vila para retomar e por em dia, mas...

- Não tem problema, eu consigo resolver as porcarias burocráticas da vila e cuidar das obras ao mesmo tempo. Amegakure tem bons ninjas que estarão a minha disposição quando solicitados, eles ajudarão na construção do local.

- Tem certeza que todos ainda estarão leais a você, mesmo com a Akatsuki envolvida? – perguntou Kisame.

- Sim. Primeiro porque eu reergui aquela vila da miséria, segundo porque eles sabem que somos da Akatsuki, e terceiro porque não terão escolha, é uma ordem do líder da vila e que será levada a todos através de Konan. Ela tem uma reputação naquela vila que eu quero muito reviver. – disse fazendo a azulada sorrir.

- Sakura, você vai ter que ficar aqui. Eu sei que você está cansada disso, mas o prédio hospital só ficará pronto quando você puder sair daqui e...

- Eu entendo Ino. – a rosada a cortou, realmente estava cansada, queria uma missão fora e de preferência junto com Itachi, mas compreendia a situação. – Meu lugar será sempre na sede, e eu sei o quanto isso é importante para o desenvolvimento da equipe.

- É mas não pensa que é só isso não, quando formos para Amegakure, como você é a Akatsuki que deve permanecer na sede sempre será sua responsabilidade a segurança da sede e o acesso pela cidade. Deidara acabou ficando o único ninja responsável por investigação, é muito pouco, todos aqui sabem que a maior habilidade do meu clan é a investigação, então será inevitável que eu tenha que de me deslocar para algumas missões e na minha ausência, todos devem obedecer às suas ordens Sakura. – determinou fazendo todos na mesa arregalar os olhos pelo informativo dado.

- E..eu achei que está responsabilidade ficaria com Pain, já que ele... – começou a rosada sem entender muito o motivo pelo qual estava sendo escolhida para a segunda no comando daquilo tudo.

- Nagato estará muito ocupado liderando a vila, e mesmo quando ele abriu mão da liderança a escolha ficou entre nós duas, sinal que você é a segunda escolha obvia. Além do mais... a pessoa que vai ser meu braço direito aqui dentro tem que ser alguém capaz de apontar e esfregar todos os meus erros na minha cara, e se isso não for o suficiente, ainda vai ter que me dar um soco na cara.

- Isso eu posso fazer com certeza. – respondeu a rosada com humor.

- Certo. Todos podem se organizar nos próximos dias, quanto antes começarmos, antes essa bagunça toda termina.

.;.

Mais cinco dias foram somados à aplicação que ninguém fazia questão de contar. Konan e Pain foram os primeiros a partir, rumo a Amegakure junto com sua pequena filha. Dois dias depois, Hidan e Kakuso deixaram exposto à Ino quais eram os seus planos para realizar a tarefa dada pela loira e também partindo, e neste momento, faltava apenas uma dupla sair para sua missão. E isso aconteceria, logo que Itachi se despedisse da rosada que estava deixando para trás sem saber por quanto tempo.

- Então... você acha que vai demorar muito? – questionou a rosada vendo o moreno que a observada através do reflexo do espelho, onde se olhava para prender as mechas rosas em um alto e firme coque.

- Eu entendo o que Ino que fazer, e creio que não demore muito não. – respondeu.

- Não vamos mais viver naquele clima de férias como quando cheguei aqui, não é?

- O clima de férias só existiu porque vocês duas chegaram. – respondeu se afastando para sentar no futon atrás de ambos. – Agora vocês não são mais novatas, acabou a moleza. – sorriu.

- Será que Ino vai me tirar o posto de segunda se a cada missão que ela mandar você eu renegar? – disse no mesmo tom leve, seguindo o mesmo caminho que o moreno, sentando-se no chão de frente para o mesmo.

- Acho que isso não daria muito certo. Mas a distância também pode ser algo bom, da saudade. – comentou deslizando o indicador pela pele clara do rosto delicado, descendo até se enroscar na fina corrente que ela tinha em seu pescoço. – Eu já te contei a importância que esta corrente tem para mim?

- Já. – Ela concordou. – E por todo o importante significado que tem para você, ele nunca vai sair do meu pescoço.

- Já comentei que não era a única joia de família que minha mãe usava quando morreu?

- Não... – respondeu observando o moreno estender as mãos em sua direção a ajudando a ficar ajoelhada entre suas pernas enquanto tomava seus lábios em um beijo delicado.

E ao fim deste, quando Sakura retornou a sua posição anterior, pode observar a joia pesada que descansava em torno de um dos dedos da mão que ainda era segura pelo moreno. Era uma peça linda, o aro grosso em ouro branco incrustado de pequenos rubis por toda a sua circunferência, exceto no centro, onde havia um belo e delicado diamante um pouco maior que as peças em vermelho. Ele era absolutamente magnífico, uma peça única e estava em repouso em seu anelar, com sua mão sendo sustentada pela do moreno, cujo dedão acariciava a joia como se admirasse o conjunto do dedo fino com a peça exclusiva.

- Isto é... deslumbrante. – disse a rosada com certa dificuldade em encontrar a palavra certa para descrever aquele anel. – Ele tem história também?

- Claro. Meu avô o deu para minha avó, que passou para o meu pai, que deu para a minha mãe, que pediu que eu levasse comigo na noite em que se deixou ser morta por mim. E agora eu estou dando ele à você, se você o quiser é claro, não é como que se algum dia fossemos poder ter algum tipo de cerimônia ou coisa do tipo, mas o símbolo da aliança permanece o mesmo, não é?

- Sim o significado permanece o mesmo, e eu estou muito feliz mesmo em carregar o símbolo disso tudo comigo.

.:.

Então finalmente após quase dois meses desde que tinham voltado, quase cinco meses após a diferença com Konoha ter sido acertada, Sakura e Ino, juntas, resolveram arriscar tudo o que tinham em uma última tentativa de fazer Deidara acordar. A loira tinha entrado na sala reservada para abrigar o leito de Deidara quando viu Sakura se sentar sobre o colchão fino da cama, respirando de forma realmente cansada.

- Os genjutsus não estão dando certo, não é? – perguntou tentando em vão não perecer tão desanimada.

- Estão. O problema é que ele parece não ter consciência de que está em genjutsu meu. Quer dizer...ele não está em consciência, então acho que o eu implico à ele no jutsu não o afeta, ou se afeta ele parece não perceber.

- Eu realmente acreditei que isso fosse dar certo. – Ino disse se aproximando mais.

- No começo eu achei que fosse mesmo, achei que era apenas questão de tempo para ele recobrar a consciência por entender o jutsu. Nee Ino, aquela vez que você aplicou seu jutsu em mim eu senti você...

- Eu já pensei nisso. – a loira a cortou. – Ele não estando consciente, eu posso ficar inconsciente também. Além do mais, você não teria me percebido se não fosse a sua dupla personalidade gritona, apenas algo especial faz a pessoa perceber que está dentro do meu jutsu. – explicou.

- Ainda assim acho que podemos tentar, porque se eu conseguir interromper o seu fluxo de chakra o jutsu se quebra e você volta, não é?

- Acho que sim. – riu. – Mas você ganhou um lindo sharingan e não um byakugan... – completou.

- Eu sei, mas alguns pontos são padrões para todos os ninjas. Não vou ter a vantagem de um Hyuuga, mas não é como se eu não fosse acertar nenhum se te socasse com força na barriga, por exemplo.

- Isso pode dar certo, eu quero tentar Sakura. – disse Ino determinada, para logo em seguida soltar o ar em um riso amarelo. – Deidara odeia este jutsu. – falou em um tom nostálgico.

- Ee?

- Logo quando chegamos na sede, você lembra? Você passava os dias trancada com Itachi para aprender sobre a anatomia diferencia dos Uchihas e assim ser capaz de curar a cegueira dele, e eu ficava treinando com Deidara. Logo na nossa primeira luta ele me encheu a paciência, querendo me irritar dizendo que eu era uma fracote. É claro que eu surtei, por mais que eu estivesse visivelmente interessada nele eu não pude admitir que ele falasse daquele modo comigo então usei este jutsu com ele e fiz Deidara dar em cima de Kisame. – neste momento parou de falar para rir da lembrança. – Eu saí do corpo dele no exato momento em que o Kisame ia acertar um soco nele, os dois ficaram putos.

- Eu lembro disso. O Hidan ficou pegando no pé dele por vários dias. – Sakura também riu (alguém ainda lembra desde chapie? Acho que não)

- Ia ser bom pra limpar a minha barra se ele acordasse só pelo medo que tem deste jutsu.

- Se não der certo, nós vamos encontrar um meio que de.

- Eu sei. Se eu não acordar em meia hora, me bate com força. – Disse Ino se posicionando em frente a cama do namorado, tentando ignorar os olhos desfocados que Sakura forçava a ficarem abertos para que o contato visual, necessário para aquele jutsu fosse possível.

Mas naquela mente, tudo estava em branco. Em algum lugar, podia ouvir pensamentos baixos, quase sussurros. Talvez algum sonhou, ou alguma lembrança. Estava quase os ouvindo quando a voz de Sakura lhe invadiu claramente os ouvidos.

- Tsc...esperar meia hora vai ser torturante sem saber se deu certo ou não... – ouviu a reclamação da rosada.

E neste momento teve certeza, aquela tela em branco era a mente de Deidara, ela não estava perdida na inconsciência como acreditou que iria ficar, era apenas a mente dele que estava em pura neblina. Tentou mover-se então quem sabe uma mão, algo que chamasse a atenção da rosada e então falou em nome daquele corpo:

- Você estava certa, o coma permite que a pessoa escute tudo o que em volta. – disse, sabendo que a rosada entenderia o recado de que o plano inicialmente deu certo.

E voltando a se concentrar na ausência de todas as cores, se sentiu culpada por ter fraquejado, por ter desistido dele em algum momento no passado. "Deidara" chamou por seu nome em pensamento e em um lapso de segundo as vozes que cochichavam tão baixo se tornaram audíveis, assustando a loira. Era a voz dele, a voz de seu loiro e mais alguém cuja voz lhe era desconhecida, discutiam algo sobre artes, e Ino soube que aquilo se tratava de uma lembrança sobre o finado amigo e parceiro de Deidara assim que o ouviu chamar aquela voz desconhecida de "danna". Mas tão logo quanto o volume baixou novamente, tornando a ficar incompreensível.

Em uma nova tentativa para teste se aquilo funcionava mesmo ou fora apenas coincidência, chamou pelo loiro mais uma vez em pensamento, concentrando-se no mesmo com força chegando a fechar os olhos até franzir o cenho e finalmente pode ouvir a voz que reconhecia como sendo a de Sakura. E reabriu seus olhos a neblina não existia mais, estava em uma floresta aberta logo atrás de Itachi, o Uchiha conversava algo com a rosada a qual percebeu que a mente que habitava não dava a mínima atenção por se focar em alguém que estava na mesma posição, porém atrás de Sakura.

E da perspectiva de Deidara, Ino pode ver a forma como o loiro a observava com atenção. Vendo a si mesma com o olhar direcionado ao chão pela estranha vergonha em manter o contato visual com aquele loiro estranhamente parecido consigo mesma. Percebeu a extensão da concentração do mesmo ao percorrer cada centímetro de sua pessoa com o olhar e lembrança se mudar no exato momento em que se viu erguer o olhar para Deidara e o sorriso que o mesmo lhe respondeu.

Sentiu vontade de chorar, parecia que aquele dia em que se conheceram existira há muito tempo. Logo em seguida Ino se viu entretida em uma rede de lembranças em pequenos flashes, em todos eles, o foco do olhar guardado na memória do loiro era seu sorriso, fosse este presente nos lábios finos ou nos olhos delineados. Jamais será possível descrever o quanto foi emocionante sentir tudo o que aquela pessoa sentia por si.

Mas estava ali, cercada de imagens dela mesma em momentos preciosos com o homem que amava, mas não era capaz de encontrar a ponta daquela linha de pensamentos. Não conseguia desligar aquele filme de memórias, não conseguia fazer com que ele lhe percebesse ali e sem isso, Ino não tinha a menor ideia de como fazê-lo voltar, e com isso claro em sua mente, se viu obrigada a voltar para o seu próprio corpo.

- Eu posso ver claramente todos os seu pensamentos, suas lembranças, mas não consigo o encontrar. – disse a loira após ter desfeito o jutsu e o período de imobilidade de seu corpo passar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a rosada a ajudando a levantar.

- Sim. Merda Sakura, isso também não vai ajudá-lo. – reclamou.

- Tem ainda mais uma coisa que podemos tentar. Ino eu estava pensando em você assumir o controle dele mais uma vez, porém eu vou forçar o genjutsu com você dentro. Então você e eu espero que ele permaneça preso. Entendeu?

- Hai. – disse se afastando da rosada para mais uma vez ver a fisionomia de Deidara através do arco formado por seus dedos.

- Ino, é importante que você saiba que mesmo que de certo, pode levar dias até ele acordar ok..

.:.

Un.. um peixe impaciente, um boneco mal humorado e um boa pinta que se acha. Isso é a Akatsuki? Estas são as pessoas que acham que podem me subjulgar? O loiro riu alto por puro desdém, não ira a lugar algum com aqueles imbecis.

Mas fora ele quem subjulgou aquelas pessoas estranhas, não foi capaz nem mesmo de dar inicio a uma luta. Culpa daquele cara maldito, o que há naqueles olhos? Como alguém podia possuir um poder tão mortalmente belo?

- Temos um acordo então! – disse o boneco feio de madeira dando qualquer discussão por encerrada.

Mais tarde descobriria que aquele boneco seria seu parceiro de equipe, e que de feio não possuía nada. Seu nome era Sasori e também fora subjulgado cedo demais, após seguir os três que foram lhe buscar para aquela dita organização, passou a admirá-los, e por muito tempo os três nomes ganharam de si o sufixo de mestre. Mesmo o seu preferido sendo o seu Sasori no danna.

- Existe alguma habilidade para escapar de seus olhos? – perguntou para Itachi enquanto caminhavam.

- Basta você acordar. – disse o moreno.

A resposta fez o loiro abrir os olhos. Não era daquela resposta que se lembrava, mas no segundo seguinte Deidara estava acordado. Deitado em sua cama em seu quarto, mas ainda com sono..aquele sonho fora tão real.

.:.

Sasori saiu de dentro de sua marionete uma vez que já haviam chegado em uma pousada qualquer. O tempo dava sinais de chuva e teriam que dar um tempo em algum lugar, pois o suna não podia se molhar desnecessariamente. Isso enfraquecia madeira nobre.

- Algum dano un? – perguntou apenas por perguntar, apenas alguns poucos pingos tinham caído quando conseguiram alcançar o local.

- Não! Só estou o secando por garantia.

- Tomara que passe logo ou vamos nos atrasar muito. Podemos até perder a missão.

- Não iremos perder a missão, se a chuva não passar eu a deixo selada. Meu corpo é menor e mais fácil de proteger da chuva.

- Tsc... eu é que não quero ficar catando os seus pedaços por aí un.

- Isso não vai acontecer loiro tonto. – emburrou o homem que era muito mais velho do que a expressão talhada na madeira usada pra formar seu rosto mostrava.

- Certo. Vou aproveitar a nossa pausa para fazer mais algumas bombas, por garantia, un.

- Não vai não! – o ruivo disse firme. – Agora você tem que é acordar...

E mais uma vez aquela fala fez o loiro arregalar os olhos e se assustar, acordando mais uma vez em sua cama sem entender a mistura de suas lembranças com sonhos estranhos. Mais uma vez se ajeitou na cama aconchegante e se deixou levar pela escuridão, sentia tanto sono.

.:.

Aquele era o esconderijo da sede que menos gostava, na verdade, detestava. Ficava em uma vila quase deserta, subterrâneo como todos os outros esconderijos, e ainda por cima, as duplas eram separadas uma das outras ficando cada uma em sua própria gruta. Por dias afio a única pessoa que via e com quem conversava era Sasori e ninguém mais, por isso sempre que podia ficava na superfície, sentado na sanga que havia próxima a entrada do local.

Era só mais um dia como outro qualquer dos que a organização ficou naquele lugar quando ouviu o barulho de passou saindo da organização. Sabia que se tratava de Konan apenas pela leveza dos passos, o que o assombrou foi o fato da mulher aparecer sozinha por ali.

- Vai sair sozinha? – questionou, observando o espesso buque de flores do campo que ela trazia consigo.

- Olá Deidara. – cumprimentou com a voz baixa e o rosto sem expressão alguma. – Vou somente até onde a sanga entra no curso do rio. – explicou.

- É estranho ver você sozinha sem a presença do ruivo. Para que as flores? – questionou observando a flores de campo em seus braços.

- No dia de hoje há muitos anos atrás alguém que era muito importante para mim e para Nagato deixou de viver. Yahiko deu sua vida para que fosse libertada, eu nunca deixei de homenageá-lo neste dia.

- Posso ir com você até a sanga, orar por seu falecido amigo?

- Se não se incomodar com a chuva... – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Chuva? O dia está lindo... – disse, mas logo após sua última palavra o céu azul se tronou cinza e gotas grossas de chuva começaram a cair.

- Nagato tem seu próprio meio de expressar a dor que a perda de Yahiko causou em nós dois. – justificou, vendo Deidara olhar para o céu chuvoso, mas sem regredir, passando a andar ao seu lado n chuva.

- Nada como ser um deus. - disse fazendo referencia a chuva. – Eu nunca perdi alguém assim tão importante, mas imagino que a dor deva ser algo impossível de se esquecer.

E Konan riu um riso amarelo e ao mesmo tempo com alguma ironia. A lembrança que tinha daquele dia não era assim, e mais uma vez se sentiu estranho com esse fato, suas lembranças estavam ficando malucas. Quando viu a azulada já estava na encosta do rio, seu braço esquerdo estava esticado deixando que as flores fossem carregadas pelo vento, junto com seus dedos, sua mão e o braço que iam junto com as mesmas em pequenos picotes de papel.

- Então não deixe que as pessoas que te amam sofram desta forma. – disse deixando-se levar pelo vento, que aos poucos levava todo seu corpo de papel deixando para trás apenas uma pequena parte de sua fisionomia.

- O que... do que está falando?

- Que você tem que acordar!

.:.

E no segundo seguinte o loiro via a escuridão de seu quarto, estava tento sonhos estranhos de lembranças malucas. Seus sonhos não queriam que ele dormisse, mas estava comm tanto sono. A cama quente, o quarto escuro, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar já estava dormindo novamente.

A risada de Hidan ecoava pelo local enquanto o platinado limpava a mesa, recolhendo para si todas as notas de dinheiro. Kisame ria junto com o imortal apensar de ter perdido tanto dinheiro quanto os outros e Deidara após um longo suspiro se levantou.

- Pra mim já chega un.. vou pular fora antes que vocês transformem isso em strip poker.

- Yeah eu também vou, apesar de ter certeza de que o strip poker rola só entre o Hidan e o Kakuso. – riu Kisame.

- Fuck! – ralhou o platinado apontando o dedo medio para os dois mortais da mesa.

- Oe Hidan, cala a porra da boca. Esse jogo já deu o que tinha que dar pra mim também, não vou mais brincar com nem um tustão.

- Vocês perdedores não sabem jogar e ficam de mimimi, eu sou o deus do poker.

- É...ja passou da minha hora de sair daqui mesmo un... não consigo ficar ouvindo as asneiras que o Hidan fala. – respondeu Deidara.

- Ahh cala a boca puta loira remendada.

- Hey Hidan, não se esquece que o teu cafetão é mais remendado que o Deidara. – Kisame zoou.

- O meu o que? – o platinado disse em tom real de desentendimento.

- Nada idiota, recolhe logo essa bagunça toda daqui. – respondeu Kakuso empurrando o loiro para fora da sala sem deixar um olhar enfezado para Kisame devido ao comentário.

- Depois o burro sou eu un.. – comentou Deidara sorrindo para o peixe.

- Tsc..deixa esses dois pra lá, só eles que se entendem mesmo. – respondeu Kisame.

- Você tem alguma coisa para fazer? Não estou com vontade de procurar pelo Tobi..

- Do que está falando? Ino é sua dupla, Madara já está morto. Vê se acorda Deidara! – riu o azulado saindo de forma rápida de seu campo de visão.

Ino? O loiro ficou pensando e levou muito tempo até a imagem de uma jovem mulher loira de olhos azuis profundos aparecesse em sua visão, tanto tempo que ele já estava acordado mais uma vez em seu quarto escuro.

Sem ligar para a escuridão fechou os olhos novamente. Ainda tinha muito sono, mas até que este lhe pegasse podia pensar mais um pouco nos detalhes perfeccionistas de um rosto muito parecido com o seu, mas com uma suavidade angelical completamente diferente. Ino...

De repente se lembrou do dia em que a conheceu, estava irritado por ter que sair em missão com o Uchiha, mas a visão daquela mulher foi, com certeza, a mais bela de sua vida. "Yamanaka Ino desu" ouviu a voz fina ecoar em sua mente enquanto a linda mulher descia o tronco em uma cordial reverencia. Virou sua nova companheira de equipe, ela tinha dons únicos e tenebrosos.

Aquela coisa de invadir mentes, odiava aquele jutsu, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia lhe ser de grande alívio, mas não se lembrava do porquê. Veneno. Ino tinha se mostrado uma kunoichi vingativa e de temperamento explosivo, transformando-se em uma víbora peçonhenta. Um lindo poder conquistado unicamente pela autovontade dela mesma, transformando seu chakra em uma mistura letal de energia e o veneno desenvolvido por ela mesma.

O que Ino reconhecia como arte nada tinha haver com o seu ponto de visão, mas o novo chackra da menina vingativa conseguia ser ainda mais mortalmente belo do que o perigo escondido atrás das rubras íris de Itachi. Aquela menina era especial.

O olhar profundo, as feições suaves, os movimentos precisos e ágeis, a mente fugaz. Reparou demais na nova companheira, mas ainda assim não lembrava muito dela. Sabia que a atração sentida ao primeiro olhar iria evoluir, podia sentir. Mas por que não tinha lembranças de Ino? Por que podia sentir Ino, mas não lembrar dela?

- Ino.. – chamou ao perceber que mesmo que o sono fosse grande, não dormia.

- Ele falou! – um eco agudo surgiu em sua mente, como se estivesse distante de si, conhecia aquela voz. – Ele disse meu nome Sakura, está dando certo! – a mesma voz continuou falando com demasiada empolgação.

- Droga Ino, você me desconcentrou. – reclamou outra voz, e neste momento pode sentir como que um peso que havia em sua cabeça sumisse, em consequência sentiu mais sono. – Não consigo mais hoje, estou cansada.

Estranhamente, esta voz também falava em eco dentro de sua cabeça, mas parecia muito mais perto de si. Mas logo pode sentir mais, a outra voz voltou e desta vez mais próxima,

- Foi ótimo Sakura, finalmente após dias destas tentativas conjuntas ele mostrou que isso está dando certo. – e em seguida um peso morno pousou em seu ombro, sem que ele pudesse definir o que sentia. – Eu sei que você vai acordar, Deidara. – ouviu ser dito muito próximo de si.

Acordar? Não entendeu, ele estava acordado. Suas lembranças malucas lhe mandavam acordar, a voz ecoada do além de Ino lhe pedia para acordar, mas sem aquele calor em sua cabeça sentia ainda mais sono. Queria dormir, precisava dormir e bastou apenas este pensamento para que o calor da cama quente se sobreposse e ele se deixar levar. Dormiu antes de a voz e o rosto de Ino saírem de sua cabeça.

E no momento seguinte viu a lembrança que tanto se questionava por não ter. Ele estava atrás de Itachi, ela atrás de Sakura e o tempo passava em flashes, logo ela passou por si para que pudessem seguir em frente e o loiro pode sentir o cheiro floral que a acompanhava. Uma pequena luta em uma floresta, desde o reconhecimento de suas habilidades até um beijo roubado na sebe escondida. Uma nova disputa envolvendo quem dos dois podia surpreender mais o outro em beijos ousados.

A confiança dividida enquanto conversavam sentados na beirada de um penhasco, não haviam palavras simplesmente jogadas fora, seus medos, suas más lembranças. Havia um filme muito longo de conversas com Ino, descontraídas, preciosas, todas palavras sinceras ditas para que fossem ouvidas por seus corações. Estava certo quanto ao seu sentimento, o que sentia ao pensar em Ino mesmo sem ser capaz de ter lembranças dela, aquela mulher era especial para si. Ela tinha se tornado a sua mulher, a amava.

A sede tinha sido atacada enquanto Nagato dormia por influencia de Sakura, a lembrança era engraçada, pois Ino tinha lhe dito que Konan descobrira estar grávida. Entretanto o fato fez com que fossem pegos de surpresa e seu esconderijo fora completamente destruído, ou quase todo, seu galpão de "arte" se manterá em pé. E era lá que estavam.

Na manha seguinte Ino ia seguir com Sakura e Madara em uma missão sem sentido, o loiro mesmo sem entender o motivo, tinha medo disto. Mas não fora capaz de pensar em muita coisa quando sua loira apareceu no local vestida com um belo lingerie. "É para você lembrar de mim" ela disse exibindo o belo corpo que ele amava, ambos sabiam que iriam passar muito tempo longe, pois o caminho que Pain pedira para o trio seguir era o mais longo que havia.

Após a noite amor, ficaram abraçados conversando, não conseguia lembrar da conversa, mas via seus lábios se mover em frases mudas. Suas mãos unidas enquanto conversavam assuntos sérios com expressões diferentes daquelas que gostava de ver no rosto da garota após uma noite de amor.

E entre as palavras mudas via claramente o corpo de Ino se esvair como se deixasse de ser físico. Odiou-se por não conseguir lembrar de mais nada dela, o que aconteceu depois? Por que não era capaz de lembrar? Temia o sentimento de que aquele fora seu último momento como ela verdadeiramente ao seu lado. E antes de o corpo esguio desaparecesse por completo ouvira novamente aquela voz de Ino que ecoou por sua cabeça "Eu sei que você vai acordar, Deidara".

E mais uma vez, acordou em seu quarto escuro. Sentia-se febril e pela primeira vez sentia o corpo doer, como um indicativo de que estava dormindo demais. A cama não era mais tão confortável, sentiu vontade de se levantar, mas não tinha forças, e esta falta de forças fez a escuridão do lugar também não ser mais confortável e aconchegante como era antes. Agonia, muita agonia. Queria sair dali, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos.

Tinha acordar? Do que? Por quê? Como? Tudo o que tinha era aquela cama quente naquele quarto, que de tão escuro já nem sabia mais se era seu mesmo. Afora isso apenas os sonhos de suas memórias. Até mesmo elas estavam distorcidas, lhe pedindo para acordar.

Vermelho. Havia vermelho se destacando no preto, girando girando como a roda da fortuna esperando para marcar a morte. Vermelho e preto girando como aqueles olhos da morte. Pensou em Itachi, mas a menção ao moreno o fez perceber um rosto feminino e cabelos cor de rosa. Sakura, aquele eco de Ino estava conversando com Sakura. Era Sakura quem estava ali? E como as suas outras memórias distorcidas tinha os olhos de Itachi, ou era Itachi ali, distorcido pela imagem da delicada flor?

- Onde está Ino? – questionou o loiro.

- Esperando você acordar. – ela respondeu.

- Eu não entendo. Eu estou acordado...

- Não, você não está.

- Estou sim, aqui no meu quarto. Você e Ino saíram com Madara para fazer o caminho mais longo até o esconderijo...

- Deidara...você não se lembra? – a rosada perguntou espantada, não obtendo resposta melhor do que o olhar confuso do loiro, ele não sabia do que deveria lembrar. – Você vai ser forte o suficiente para sobreviver. – disse, a palavra sobreviver fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos em sua direção, mas no instante seguinte não foi mais capa de ver nada.

Estava tudo muito branco, muito claro. E na medida em que sua visão ia voltando viu o preto se unir ao branco em um mundo monocromático. As palavras de Sakura fizeram sentido, pois sabia que aquele era Tsukiomi e poucos sobreviviam a visita àquele mundo. E ali estavam, ele, Kisame e Itachi, todos olhando para um chão revirado.

Estava sem paciência, Kisame e Itachi tentavam encontrar respostas que não existiam. Perdias, Ino e Sakura estavam perdidas e haviam chegado em um beco sem saída. Não havia nenhuma pista de para onde deveriam ir para encontrá-las e o medo de perder Ino se apossou do loiro que ignorou uma ordem direta de Itachi em preservar o solo e explodiu tudo.

Todos veriam aquela explosão, mas ele rezava apenas que Ino pudesse vê-la e lembrou-se de sorrir quando uma coruja se aproximou. Aquele jutsu que odiava tanto foi amado naquele momento em que pode seguir uma coruja até o local onde Ino estava ferida e Sakura desacordada. Havia felicidade por estarem todos juntos novamente, Ino era a nova líder da organização, mas tiveram que se separar novamente, pois a rosada não podia correr o risco de se envolver em uma luta no estado físico em que estava.

E a partir deste momento o filme de lembranças em preto e branco passou mais rápido ainda. Lembrava do sorriso de Ino e de sentir finalmente o conforto da mulher que amava em seus braços, uma loucura devotada de amor sob o anoitecer melancólico. Melancólico demais para um reencontro, sem perceber, estavam dizendo adeus sob um belo céu alaranjado.

Após isso, apenas sangue e o barulho metálico de kunais. Ele fazia o campo de batalha se movimentar enquanto que Ino dava o melhor de si no solo. Estavam indo bem, Hidan e Kisame logo seriam alcançados e com eles quatro a batalha estaria certamente ganha. Mas algo não saiu como planejado.

Alguém não era para estar lá, mais um Uchiha malito neste mundo. Não podia matar Itachi, mas não se deixaria ser vencido por mais nenhum Uchiha neste mundo, mesmo se ele não estivesse atentando contra a vida da mulher que amava.

Não sabia o que aquele idiota estava fazendo ali, mas Ino era a líder do grupo e daria tudo de si para protegê-la se isso fosse preciso. Morreria por sua amada se isso fosse o que ela precisasse no momento. Infelizmente, não via outro meio de derrotar Sasuke senão aquele.

Hidan e Kakuso entenderam, Hidan tirou Ino do lugar. Queria tanto poder olhar nos olhos dela uma última vez, e num movimento rápido viu a loira se desprender dos braços fortes do imortal e correr em sua direção, não havia mais tempo de voltar atrás, mas pelo menos pode ver o azul de seus olhos uma última vez.

Deidara sentiu-se acordar mais uma vez, estava tremendo, mas n ao queria abrir os olhos. A última coisa que trouxera consigo do mundo foi a expressão de medo na face daquela a quem tanto amava, agora quem tinha medo de abrir os olhos era ele. Não queria saber onde estava, não precisava pertencer a este mundo.

Então mais vozes voltaram a falar em sua mente, mas erma diferente de quando ouviu as vozes de Ino e Sakura. Estes ecos eram de outras lembranças, lembranças que nem sabia ter.

.:.

- Eu fiz tudo o que podia Ino, ele está completamente curado. Mas está em coma, e não posso dizer por quanto tempo isso irá dura. – sentiu-se um intruso ouvindo a conversa de duas pessoas, era estranho.

.:.

- Sakura disse que conversar com você ajudaria. Ela disse que você pode ouvir tudo ao seu redor, e que talvez ouvir uma voz conhecida possa te ajudar a acordar.

.:.

- Nee Kakuso, você acha mesmo que ele pode ouvir tudo o que dizem perto dele? – reconhecia aquela voz como sendo a de Hidan.

- Como vou saber? Mas se ele pudesse ouvir, mandaria ele acordar de uma vez, pois eu não entrei na Akatsuki pra virar baba de loiro idiota que resolve se explodir. – ouviu também Hidan rir deste comentário.

- Tsc...essa puta loira tem que acordar de uma vez, eu não queimei quase todo o meu corpo pra proteger a vadia dele a toa.

- Não foi a toa, ela é a líder deste budega. E a propósito, você chamou sua líder de vadia.

- Tanto faz. Nee podemos aproveitar que só tem a gente aqui pra jogar strip poker?

.:.

- Por que você não acorda? Os dias estão passando sabia, e eu preciso de você aqui. – a voz de sua loira se repetia entre a dos outros.

.:.

- Você tem que acordar sabe, - aquela voz suave era de Konan – Eu sempre vejo Ino aqui conversando com você. Você precisa acordar, precisa voltar por ela.

.:.

- Tsc.. é muito raro eu ficar aqui sozinho com você, mas eu vejo a Sakura e Ino trabalharem duro pra encontrar um meio de você acordar. Acorde logo cara, a Ino tá ficando um porre sem você por perto. – este era Kisame.

.:.

- Deidara, eu preciso que você acorde, estamos no meio de uma guerra. Eu preciso de você aqui, por favor... – mais uma vez lá estava Ino, sua voz estava diferente, quase como se o desesperado fosse seu tom natural.

.:.

- Você está exausta Sakura. – ou viu a voz de Itachi falar.

- Estou dando o meu melhor, se houver um meio de fazer ele acordar mais depressa, eu quero ter certeza de que vou encontrá-lo. Por favor conecte isso ali pra mim.

- Viu só Deidara, trata de acordar de uma vez Sakura está se matando praticamente e eu bancando baba seu. Baka.

- Eu diria que ele ficaria muito satisfeito em ver o Uchiha bancando o serviçal – riu Sakura. – Mas é bom que acorde logo.

.:.

- Por que você não acorda? Acorde, por favor... O que eu tenho que fazer para você acordar? – o tom de voz usado por Ino doía.

.:.

E por muito tempo aquele tom sofrido era só o que ela usava, aquele tom seguido da expressão de medo que ela tinha na última vez que a viu. Apelos sofridos de Ino seguido por outro até que o silêncio foi cortado pela voz de rígida de Sakura, censurando Ino. E finalmente o silencio quase completo.

Um peso extra tomou conta de seu corpo, estava realmente dolorido e qualquer tentativa de movimento causava dor. Um bipe chato que não prestou atenção, mas já estava presente em suas memórias, estava estridentemente alto. Sua audição estava tão sensível e confusa quanto qualquer outro sentido. Seus pés estavam gelados, mas havia algo muito quente em sua mão, quis se agarrar àquele calor e com muito esforço fechou sua mão que estava quente e pode perceber que aquilo era uma mão que segurava a sua. Teve outro aperto como resposta, e talvez dedos em seus cabelos.

- Ele está acordando! – ouviu a voz que tanto queria ouvir, e ela não estava mais carregada de dor.

- Deixe Ino, os sentidos dele vão estar todos bagunçados. Deixe que ele acorde com calma. Não se preocupe mais, ele já voltou, só precisa de tempo.

- Sim.. – ouviu a resposta e agora tinha certeza, aquilo eram dedos em seu cabelo.

Algo quente pingou sobre a pele de seu rosto, e ele aperto mais uma vez a mão pequena entre a sua. Ainda não conseguia abrir seus olhos, pois estes doíam, mas queria que ela soubesse que estava ali e mesmo que dormisse, logo acordaria.

.;.

Eram quatro torres no mais completo estilo oriental, os prédios eram cercados por altos muros e no pátio central, havia vários alvos e objetos de treinamento.

O prédio na frente à esquerda, tinha como característica principal a ampla e completa enfermaria no primeiro andar, Sakura era a responsável por aquele local, e tinha ali tudo o que poderia desejar tanto para simples cuidados pós batalhas, quanto uma pequena UTI completa, para que não ficassem mais na mão em caso de emergência. No segundo andar havia uma ampla sala comunal e uma cozinha bem equipada, mas a partir dali a subida pelas escadas era barrada por um complexo selo em cor vermelha e a imagem em holograma de um demônio mal encarado, que "barrava" a passagem de quem não fosse convidado a subir, vigiando o local sem perder um detalhe com seu ameaçador sharingan.

A escada acima era reta até o topo onde havia uma porta com o kanji "reflexão" usado para indicar a sala de reuniões, mas antes dela, a escada dava acesso a mais duas portas à direita. Na primeira delas havia o kanji do anel de Uchiha Itachi e ali dentro havia um mundo particular dedicado ao moreno, eram seus aposentos. E na parada seguinte, o kanji do anel de Sakura marcava o lugar que era seu naquele prédio. E o último ponto era então a sala de reuniões da Akatsuki, todos os prédios tinham uma, mas aquela era na cobertura e cercada por janelas de vidro que lhe davam uma vista panorâmica da vila.

Logo atrás, o outro prédio da esquerda tinha um amplo laboratório de pesquisas. Kakuso era o responsável por aquele local, mas não era o único Akatsuki que o usava. O local também era equipado com todo material desejado, também tinha como andar superior uma ampla sala comunal e cozinha. A partir da sala comunal uma escada circular levava a um corredor igualmente protegido por um triangulo de sangue no chão, ninguém que não fosse convidado passaria ali sem que o devoto de Jashin soubesse.

O corredor levava a uma sala de reuniões no fundo e a outra escada à direita. Subindo pela escada, a primeira parada levava a porta com o kanji do anel de Hidan, a segunda o de Kakuso e na terceira a de Kisame. Um andar para cada um, para que seus aposentos tivessem estrutura para oferecer a cada um tudo o que precisavam.

De frente para este, no lado direito do complexo ficava o prédio da liderança da Akatsuki. A proteção aqui estava logo no primeiro andar, o local não tinha portas e não barraria a entrada de ninguém, mas também não permitia que ninguém passasse dali, com exceção de seus membros. No segundo andar havia a sala comunal mais ampla de todas, acoplada com uma cozinha em estilo completamente oriental para aproveitar melhor o espaço, era ali que a Akatsuki se concentrava. A sala de reuniões ficava logo acima, somente após esta vinham os aposentos de Deidara. E escada acima os de Ino, acima deste ficava a sala da liderança, e externa a esta havia acesso a cobertura do prédio.

Na frente e mais imponente ficava o prédio do líder de Amegakure. Também possuía as portas abertas, e como segurança os fantoches de Nagato. A sala comunal era grande e ampla como a do outro prédio de liderança, mas a cozinha aqui ficava ainda um andar acima, dividindo andar com a sala onde os documentos da vila eram guardados, havia um pequeno almoxarifado ali também. Acima logo se tinha acesso a sala de reuniões, seguida pela sala do líder, e acima destes, resguardados, ficavam os aposentos de Pain e Konan e mais a cima os de Arashi. E como no prédio anterior, da sala do líder se tinha acesso até a cobertura do prédio.

Era neste local em que a Akatsuki vivia, não se escondia. A missões deram continuidade a reputação do time que continuava temido e respeitado por todas as nações. A vila não torceu nariz pela aliança entre Amegakure e a Akatsuki, eles tinham mesmo muita lealdade e admiração por seu líder, e respeito pelo anjo da morte que o acompanhava.

Além da pilhagem, a Akatsuki treinou os ninjas daquela vila que se transformaram tão respeitados quanto seus mestres. Suas missões também incluíam difíceis conquistas que serviam principalmente para inflar cada vez mais o ego de sua líder, Ino era vaidosa e não admitia falhas em sua equipe. Afora este pequeno detalhe, era uma boa líder e todos a respeitavam e viviam em harmonia.

Tanto ela quanto Sakura haviam conquistado aquilo que queriam quando deixaram sua vila natal para trás, no caso de Sakura, até mais. Elas nunca imaginariam que ao dar um passo para fora da vila causariam toda aquela história, mas se soubessem, se houvesse mesmo uma mísera pista que em meio a tanta confusão conquistariam tantas experiências e pessoas maravilhosas, que mudariam tanto o modo de pensar, agir ou simplesmente a forma como viam o mundo, teriam deixado Konoha da mesma forma, com a mesma determinação.

Enfrentariam novamente o desconhecido, aceitariam ajuda da mão que deveriam morder. Mentiriam para preservar aqueles que um dia pensaram preencher as linhas vilãs da história, e permitir-se-iam a conhecer também a narração do outro lado dos mesmos fatos. E se surpreenderiam novamente, amariam como nunca amaram ou foram amadas, sofreriam de uma forma nunca imaginada e dariam ainda mais valor as suas vidas.

Mas depois de tudo seriam as pessoas que desejavam ser, mesmo a dor é necessária para se chegar à felicidade. No fim cada experiência teria valido a pena, pois tinham encontrado o seu lugar no mundo, o lugar certo no qual cada um se encaixa.

.:.

_A few years later..._

.:.

O sol brilhava intenso naquela manhã, alto e solitário destacando o azul sem graça daquele dia quente de verão. Um dia tão raro para o clima de Amegakure, mas tão digno de um belo final feliz para qualquer história onde lindas princesas encontram a eterna felicidade ao lado de seus príncipes, mas esta não é uma história de princesas e as garotas desta história não vivem em um conto de fadas.

Princesas não tem o corpo rígido e bem formados, suas mãos não são calejadas por lutas sem fim, sempre prontas a superar as dores para o próximo ataque. (salva a Cinderela que deve morrer de dores com aquele sapatinho de cristal, mas não tira ele kkkkk) Princesas não matam e definitivamente não vivem de uniforme, sempre prontas para um possível ataque ao lado de seus príncipes, que nessa história, de encantados não tem nada... a não ser é claro pelos traços perfeitos de suas boas aparências e pelos corpos absolutamente fabulosos.

E se suas guerreiras eram fortes, eles eram ainda mais. Não para protegê-las como frágeis princesas afinal, já chegamos à conclusão de que elas não são nada disso, mas porque tão diferentes dos príncipes cheios de honra e glória em suas mãos não pesava apenas o metal da espada afiada, mas por elas também escorria o sangue de seus inimigos e o suor árduo de cada vitória necessária onde quem perde sempre morre. E é claro que também diferente dos príncipes eles nunca foram sapos, pelo menos não fisicamente embora como o frágil e grosseiro anfíbio eles viviam na fossa e na escuridão.

A maldição desses homens não veio pelas mãos da bruxa invejosa, mas pelos caminhos que o próprio destino desenhou ao avesso sob seus pés. A ira dos homens que lhes mostrou a face da guerra tão cedo e o medo de passar por todo horror mais uma vez, sempre mais uma vez no ciclo infindo da ira de uma raça que odeia aos seus iguais fez com que cada um deles buscasse por seu próprio caminho amaldiçoado a eterna busca pela paz. Do único jeito que conheciam, pelo único caminho que o destino lhes mostrou; pela própria guerra, pela própria ira. Mas como os príncipes transformados em sapos dos contos de fadas, todos eles tiveram suas almas lavadas e suas maldições quebradas quando as encontraram, elas tão imperfeitas quando a história escrita sobre elas e que no fim se tornaram princesas deste mundo irreal e imperfeito onde vivem.

(veja o que a cafeína faz com um ser kkk vou tomar um banho e quando voltar certamente jah vou ter esquecido esse papo de princesa O.õ e vcs vão ter dvlta a Kami ero maníaca haha)

Havia meses que o sol não se mostrava daquela forma através do cinza nebuloso da região. Os prédios de torres altas característicos da fantasmagórica cidade expunham a vida que havia dentro deles, através das várias janelas abertas, onde cada morador daquela vila fazia de tudo para aproveitar o máximo do calor do sol. E no prédio mais alto de Amegakure, isto não era uma exceção.

Era na cobertura do líder de Amegakure que toda a Akatsuki estava reunida, aproveitando os momentos de paz. Muitos deles haviam acabado de voltar do estrangeiro, finalizando com sucesso uma operação que resultou em um acordo de subordinação com a vila da Estrela. As batalhas não tinham acabado, como previam já nos tempos em que quase entraram em uma guerra contra Konoha, mas o grupo podia desfrutar de alguns momentos de paz e tranquilidade.

Visto de cima, destacava-se um cara de cabelos claros sem camisa lustrando sua foice sob os raios de sol, próximo a ele, o homem tubarão e o velho Kakuso jogavam poker sob alguma sombra improvisada. Pein e Konan observavam de longe os passos cambaleantes de sua pequena filha. Ino e Deidara eram quase invisíveis, afastados do grande grupo em sua eterna lua de mel duplamente melosa após o retorno do loiro de seu coma. E Sakura e Itachi estavam sentados um de frente para o outro no banco que ornava a cobertura junto com a longa mesa de refeições, conversando sobre muitas coisas entre um carinho e outro, mas discretos.

E no meio de toda essa gente circulava a curiosa e recém "ser capaz de caminhar sob as duas pernas sem auxílio de chichi ou haha". Uma criaturinha minúscula que cambaleava e ria das caretas que o Kakuso oji-san fazia quando o Kisame oji-san puxava todas as pecinhas coloridas da mesa para si. Kakuso não era o seu "titio" mais amargurado que tinha, mas perder dinheiro para uma criatura com metade do seu cariótipo descendente de peixes era o fim, mas a menina de apenas três anos nada sabia sobre o poder do dinheiro sobre o mais velho.

Assustada com a careta do "titio", resolveu se aproximar da mesa onde Itachi e Sakura estavam. Itachi oji-san era o que ela mais gostava, chichi tentava lhe ensinar a chamá-lo de outro nome, mas era grande e difícil de mais para a pequena que se enrolava até mesmo para chamar do seu jeito, Itachi-nadusan. O moreno não era o mais ativo com a criança, mas há sentimentos que não precisam ser falados ou serem exaustivos para serem percebidos; principalmente pelas mentes de alta percepção das crianças.

Sakura botou a menina sobre o banco entre os dois, sorrindo para a mesma que falava coisas enroladas e incompreensíveis enquanto tentava alcançar uma faca de fio sobre a mesa, quase se desequilibrando e caindo com a mesma em mãos. E teria se Itachi não tivesse afastado a faca enquanto Sakura firmava o corpo da menina no lugar.

- Primeiro aprenda a se sustentar direito Arashi-chan, depois comece a escolher suas armas – disse o Uchiha passando o dedo pelo beiço acentuado de birra que a menina fez.

- Nadu-san... – disse ainda emburrada esticando o bracinho para mostrar a kunai presa a roupa do moreno.

- Ela quer ser parecida com o padrinho dela. – brincou Sakura de forma suave.

- Igual Nadu-san... – repetiu a menina.

- Um dia quem sabe, depois que você aprender a andar direito. – disse o moreno afagando os cabelos da menina.

- Nee Arashi-chan, Itachi-san será seu sensei. – disse a rosada fazendo o bico da menina desaparecer e Arashi voltar de forma desengonçada para o local onde seus pais estavam.

- Chichi.. Itachi sensei Arashi-chan... – a menina gritou e foi acolhida pela atenção dos pais.

- Ela gosta de você. – a rosada disse sorridente.

- É o meu charme. – o moreno respondeu baixo, fazendo Sakura reforçar o olhar sobre o mesmo e rir antes de prosseguir.

- Você adora crianças! – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Uma compreensão súbita que tinha a atingido.

- Ela não é má. – disse o moreno.

- Não minta para mim Itachi, você simplesmente adora crianças. – disse, fazendo o moreno sorrir. – Você seria um ótimo pai.

- Eu pretendo um dia ser. – corrigiu o moreno, conquistando toda a atenção da rosada. Nunca tinham conversado sobre aquele assunto.

Sakura engoliu em seco, tentando processar toda a informação do moreno. Aquele era um assunto delicado e a forma como o moreno tinha corrigido sua fala lhe dava a estranha impressão de que ele queria ser pai... em breve. Estranho era que ela nunca tinha pensado sobre isso.

- Você está me pedindo um filho? – quis saber a rosada de forma direta, que fez o Uchiha sorrir antes de lhe selar os lábios de forma rápida.

- Não estou te pedindo nada. – disse passando os dedos pelos cabelos da rosada. – Além do mais eu sei que como medinin você só irá ter um filho quando quiser que isso aconteça.

- É apenas um ninjutsu sabe, que impede os folículos maduros de serem liberados do ovário, mesmo que ele fosse desfeito, engravidar não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

- Não entendi. – disse franzindo o cenho.

A rosada sorriu. Havia feito o selo há tanto tempo que nem se lembrava mais dele, ela e o moreno nunca haviam falado sobre aquele assunto antes, mas estava certo, com Itachi ao seu lado e com seu lugar certo naquele grupo, não havia motivos para aquele selo existir. As mãos dela se uniram em um selo que mais parecia um movimento para meditação, e seus olhos se fecharam por algum momento antes de voltar ao normal.

- Medinis fazem um selamento, não é nenhum jutsu nem nada. O selo está desfeito, ainda assim, engravidar não é assim tão simples. – sorriu.

- Ahh mas eu sei de algo que é imprescindível. – disse o moreno.

- Ee?

- Por que a gente não da este almoço por encerrado e volta pro nosso prédio? – disse em tom humorado, logo rindo da cara da rosada quando a mesma compreendeu a indireta.

Logo o casal de loiros se aproximou com Deidara olhando a cena de Uchiha Itachi rindo com olhos arregalados. Logo o loiro se apoiou no ombro de Ino em um ar forçado de fraqueza.

- O mundo não é mais o mesmo que eu me lembrava. – disse fazendo as duas meninas rirem do comentário.

- É que você não foi o único que teve o cérebro operado pela Sakura, amor. – disse Ino passando os dedos no fios loiros do amado, que ainda estavam curtos e arrepiados.

- Sem querer ofender seu trabalho, Sakura-san, mas acho que quando apertou os parafusos que fizeram ele voltar a enxergar, afrouxou os parafusos que mantinham a cara dele amarrada.

- Você não devia estar tão folgado assim Deidara, ou posso soltar todos os parafusos que coloquei e todas as partes que colei da sua cabeça. – respondeu a rosada com humor.

- Ta vendo.. por isso que eu não gosto de Uchihas. Se acham un.

- Então é melhor se acostumar, por que agora eu não sou mais o único Uchiha do grupo.

- Dela eu gosto um, apesar do ego dela ser ainda maior que no seu... se é que isso é possível. – implicou Deidara indicando Sakura.

O loiro não lembrava em nada o homem em semi vida que acordou de um longo coma, mas ainda estava mais magro do que deveria estar e um pouco fraco para encarar missões pesadas, mas estava bem e se fortalecendo cada dia mais. Treinava com Ino sobre a supervisão de Sakura, sem exigir mais do que seu corpo poderia aguentar. Com muito esforço, os músculos tomariam suas formas novamente e Deidara voltaria a ser o shinobi anterior. Com exceção talvez dos cabelos, curtos eram tão mais fáceis de cuidar.

.:.

_Os olhos azuis reluziam na escuridão, não havia uma luz sequer no local, todo aquele brilho provinha somente de sua ira interna. Fazia alguns anos desde que vira seus amigos Sakura e Sasuke pela última vez. E não era capaz de entender._

_Sasuke estava morto, julgado como culpado por crimes que ninguém fora capaz de provar com precisão. Tsunade tinha simplesmente acreditado em palavras que inventaram para ela. Sakura, foi ela quem disse._

_- Sakura, porque você fez isso? – perguntou para si mesmo, sem perceber que havia mais alguém ali._

_- Não foi culpa dela. – ouviu-se sendo respondido em sua indagação._

_Não precisava nem olhar para o lado para saber que a voz vinha daquela mulher de voz doce que estava ao seu lado quando acordou no hospital na última vez que Sakura esteve em Konoha. Achou que fosse uma enfermeira, mas ela fugia do quarto toda vez que uma aparecia. Depois ela lhe contou que não queria ser vista, mas não lhe explicou o porquê. _

_Era uma linda moça de cabelos alaranjados e olhos em cor de terra, quase vermelhos demais. Linda. Queria apresentá-la à Maito, o menino carente que Tsunade tinha adotado para si e que tinha se tornado seu mais novo melhor amigo. Mas Kurama fugiu, desaparecendo de sua visão quando disse a Maito que tinha alguém a quem gostaria de o apresentar, de alguma maneira a ruiva só aparecia para si._

_Parecia com medo, ou insegura de algo. Naruto queria protegê-la e neste ímpeto, nunca foi capaz de perceber que apenas ele era capaz de enxergar aquela bela moça._

_- Como não Kurama, ela disse para mim que Sasuke tinha feito coisas horríveis. Ela deve ter dito as mesmas coisas para vovo e ela deve ter acreditado._

_- Sim ela disse! – a ruiva falou com a voz melodiosa se colocando de frente para Naruto. – Mas não foi culpa dela, Sakura está doente._

_- Doente? – o loiro perguntou repetindo a palavra, proferindo uma sílaba por vez._

_- Sim. Voce não viu? A sua Sakura ao lado daqueles assassinos odiosos, você acha que ela está lá porque quer? A sua Sakura, a mulher que você ama.. você acredita mesmo que ela está lá por vontade própria?_

_- Vovó Tsunade disse que sim..._

_- Ela foi enganada. Sakura está sofrendo naquele lugar, pois não está lá por vontade própria._

_- Como pode ser verdade? Ela veio até aqui e foi embora novamente._

_- Você sabe, você conhece as habilidades de Uchiha Itachi. E ele quem mantém Sakura presa lá e também foi ele quem impediu Tsunade de ver a verdade, é o poder daqueles olhos. Os olhos do homem a quem Sasuke odiava._

_- Todos acreditavam na vila que ele era uma boa pessoa, até que matou todos do seu clan._

_- Deixou Sasuke vivo apenas para fazê-lo sofrer._

_- É o poder dele, mentir. Mentir e iludir as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele está mantendo Sakura prisioneira! – disse Naruto se levantando em seu quarto vazio, sem ver que a ruiva que conversava consigo sorria._

_- Isso! Salve Sakura Naruto, mate aquele que a mantém presa naquele lugar infeliz. Mate o poder dos Uchihas. Todos eles, cada um dos sharingans. Um por um. Só assim irá libertar sua querida Sakura. – terminou sua frase com um fino sorriso raposino._

Fim!

Eu não queria postar isso assim sem ter terminado, mas o meu prazo pra postar a outra fic está chegando e eu não consegui fazer muito progresso aqui então terminei a fic aqui mesmo. Faltou apenas o hentai que eu tinha prometido, ele vem na sequencia, mas não será chapie 51 é apenas a continuação deste chapie que eu não consegui postar ok. Eu aviso quando ele estiver postado.

Eu escrevi esse chapie em 200 partes, não reli e não faço ideia de como ficou tudo aí em cima, os erros eu extermino quando conseguir betar essa fic toda.

Fuuu eu nem acredito que terminou, espero não ter me esquecido de nada...

Eu tenho dezenas de pessoas para agradecer aqui, a coisa vai ficar bem longa se eu citar toodas elas, algumas acompanharam a fic desde o começo, outras foram chegando aos pouquinhos. Há também aquelas pessoas que acompanharam sem comentar que eu sei, as MPs foram todas lidas e amadas como os reviews... eu sei que cada uma dessas pessoas sabe o quanto é importante e especial para mim.

Tem também leitoras que neste momento ainda não chegaram a este chapie, mas já entraram neste grupo especial.

Obrigada a todas vocês, eu realmente vou sentir muito não postar mais para vocês. Não sei como vai ser não ter mais o sentimento de "será que fulana vai curtir?" "o que será que a fulana vai comentar" "ohh a aceitação do chapie pelas fulanas foi com eu queria" "prometi isso para fulana"... por aí vai...

Gostaria muito de vê-las em reviews de outras fics no futuro

Enfim... eu já disse que a fic não tem continuação nee o final em itálico é só pra deixar na imaginação de vocês... Gosto da ideia do Naruto ter surtado, gosto de Kurama instigar ele a matar Sakura para "salvá-la"... é pra vocês continuarem pensando no que pode ter acontecido no futuro, mas na minha cabeça a tal guerra é inevitável.

Bom, eu vou seguir com o esquema de att de fics que usei ano passado, pois o mesmo deu certo. Mesmo com alguns atrasos, eu consegui postar bem mais fics do que em 2011 e não me senti com peso na consciência por nenhuma das que não pude mexer, apesar de sentir saudade de muitas delas.

Quem aqui curte the GazettE? Adoro!

A fic que vai ser postada agora é de the GazettE e se chama "A luz que brilha em teus olhos"

MAS se você não curte the GazettE (vai curtir *emburra*) a fic que vai ser continuada assim que eu terminar a fic citada acima, vai ser "O amor é um estouro" E QUERO VER TODAS VOCÊS LÁ SEM DESCULPAS KKK


End file.
